


Стекляшка

by love_and_ashes



Series: Стекляшка [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Character Study, Deviates From Canon, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 132,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: У артефактов не бывает инструкций. Завладев якобы невиданной древней силой, неплохо бы понять ещё, как этой силой распоряжаться; вот только единственное существо, что осталось теперь с тобой, — не слишком охотно делится информацией.Задействовать ещё один волшебный камушек, пафосно прозванный Ловушкой Разума, чтобы тот, кто давно посвящён в эти тайны, выдал тебе всё как на духу?.. Идея грязненькая, бесчестная — но от отчаяния сойдёт.Вот только у артефактов не бывает инструкций…
Relationships: Cassandra/Hector (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Lord Demanitus/Zhan Tiri
Series: Стекляшка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Полноценная альтернатива третьему сезону сериала. Действие начинается сразу после окончания второго сезона, частично события происходят по мотивам канонных.
> 
> А ещё — это сказка, написанная в то время, когда с этим вашим реальным миром творилась какая-то дичь. Да, повзрослее и посерьёзнее, чем канон, но по общему настрою — недалеко от него ушедшая. И антураж вышел метамодерновым по сути; за страдающим Средневековьем — точно не сюда.
> 
> Началось всё когда-то случайно с этой раскадровки: https://vk.com/wall-143420188_111591.
> 
> ТЕКСТ ЗАКОНЧЕН, ~190К слов. Выкладывается по мере окончательной вычитки.

Во-первых, ей не нравится его зверьё.

Огромная, хрипло дышащая махина, недружелюбно глядящая на мир исподлобья; такая что ножищей придавит, что вздёрнет на рог — мало не покажется. И два агрессивных меховых комка, чёрт знает даже, к какому виду относящихся, — но зубы, злобно блестящие сабельно-острые зубы сложно не заметить. Кассандре отчего-то живо, совсем некстати представляется, как одним-единственным таким зубом ей вспарывают глотку во сне.

От уха до уха.

И ничем у этих тварей глаза не горят, никакой на них камень не действует и остановить не должен. Хотя по идее, конечно, они верны приказам своего хозяина. Но ни в какую верность Кассандра в принципе уже не верит.

Во-вторых, ей _совсем_ не нравится, как он на неё смотрит.

Она создаёт из камней клетку для его зверья, тратя, между прочим, порядочно сил, — а он её почти что прожигает цепким взглядом горящих циановым глаз, и это откровенно неуютно. Не говоря уже о том, что даже так, даже с этими грёбаными глазами, которые будто убивают всё выражение лица, лишая возможности считывать эмоции, — даже так видно, что он постоянно ухмыляется. Едва заметно, краями губ, будто смеётся над ней.

_Что за херня происходит?_

Впрочем, нельзя не признать — белоголовая ведьмачка-сука при таком раскладе смотрелась бы много хуже.

— У меня нет другого выхода, — зачем-то сухо поясняет Кассандра.

— Я так не думаю, — холодно роняет он, щуря циановые провалы.

Быть может, у неё какие-то проблемы с пониманием родного языка, но казалось, под _подчинением воли_ должно иметься в виду нечто другое. _Она_ обманула всё-таки… или что? Заблуждалась сама?

В последнее не верится.

— Так ты мне подчинён или..? — будто походя бросает она, когда они идут к башне.

— А у меня, по-твоему, были другие причины явиться сюда на твой зов? Да ещё и оставить моих животных в твоей тюрьме?

Да чёрт же вас разберёт. Тебя и твои причины.

— Это не тюрьма.

— С виду не скажешь.

Кассандра разозлённо отводит взгляд.

Кажется, всё будет сложнее, чем представлялось.


	2. 1

Первое, что чувствует Кассандра, — это холод, мертвенный, леденящий и скользкий. Он жадно глотает её кисть, лижет пламенем обгорелую кожу, бежит наверх по руке, опоясывая кости, забирается внутрь, прячется меж рёбер уродливой жабой. Расползается по телу, добираясь до сердца и головы, и то и другое выстуживает намертво; и после, помедлив, всё же концентрируется в сердце, а в голове оставляет лишь смутную тень, будто затеяв там нечто вроде анклава.

Мир становится другим. Хотя Кассандра в этот момент уже понимает, что поменялся не мир — _поменялось что-то у неё внутри_. И обратно, видимо, больше не вернётся.

Не передать словами, насколько ей плевать, что орёт сейчас Рапунцель про дружбу и сестринство, Юджин про совесть и воинский долг — да уже смешно, — а Адира… какая разница, о чём она вообще может орать? Под злыми взмахами рук прорастают чёрные камни, точно как те, что заполонили Корону, вели всю дорогу за собой, — а сейчас исчезли разом; и появляются снова, кажется, лишь когда она этого хочет. И выглядят грозным оружием; все отступают под их напором, а белоголовая сука даже позволяет выбить из своей руки меч. Кассандра — в каких бы ледяных измерениях ни парила сейчас, — хватает этот меч мгновенно и цепко, уже предвидя, что он наверняка пригодится.

Она не замечает, когда отрывается от погони. Но в какой-то момент понимает, что она — одна, совершенно одна среди холодных недружелюбных скал и чёрно-острых камней, ею же и сотворённых. Одна — и никто её не догонит, никто не найдёт; и уж точно никто не подскажет, куда дальше идти, что делать и как со всем этим обращаться.

И она вовсе этим не расстроена; хотя растеряна, что скрывать.

Стоя посередине дороги, ощущая телом холодный ветер, Кассандра, обернувшись, видит на фоне серого неба грозные башни Тёмного Королевства. _Назад её уж точно не тянет._

Впрочем, куда двигаться дальше, она не имеет понятия. Признаться, в глубине души ей отчего-то казалось, что когда она возьмёт опал — всё станет ясно само собой; но вот она взяла опал — и _ей ничего не ясно_. Кроме того, что мир стал другим, потому как поменялось что-то у неё внутри; и она, вероятно, скоро забудет, что раньше дела обстояли иначе, и будет уверена, что мир иным никогда и не был.

_Для понимания дальнейших действий — не слишком ценная информация._

Она закрепляет на спине меч и идёт по дороге вперёд — просто потому, что нужно идти хоть куда-то, а остальные варианты ей нравятся ещё меньше.

И по-прежнему чувствует холод.

Мертвенный, леденящий и скользкий.

***

Так и начинается её путь. Хотя ладно — _их_ путь, если уж звать вещи своими именами.

Вот она — бежит из чуждого, недружелюбного королевства, где оставила людей, вчера звавшихся близкими, и ещё парочку тех, кто теперь просто, видимо, готов её убить. В сердце — или вместо сердца, поди пойми — у неё теперь холодный полупрозрачный камень, а в голове — ни малейшей идеи, как с этим камнем обращаться.

Она думала, будет проще. Думала, что со сверхсилами в комплекте должно идти понимание, как их использовать. Но пока — знает только, что и мир, и собственное тело ощущаются _иначе_ , хотя едва ли смогла бы описать, как именно; а ещё от её гнева, от желания сделать кому-то больно или защититься вырастают острые чёрные камни. Контролирует она это плохо. Создавать камни без эмоций — не может. Что ей теперь делать — не понимает толком.

И делает то же, что делала последние пару лет, — следует за Рапунцель. Начинает путь по направлению к Короне, толком себе ещё в этом не сознаваясь.

На какое-то время она забывает о судьбе, _предназначении_ и обо всём остальном. Не до размышлений о сверхсилах и собственной значимости, когда тебе надо просто выжить. Кассандра ночует под открытым небом, прибивается к проезжим путникам и обозам, прося подкинуть какой-нибудь работёнки — с оплатой хоть деньгами, хоть едой, хоть шмотьём, — старательно прячет волосы и камень и чувствует себя почти обычным человеком. Не слишком счастливым человеком. Чёрт знает во что ввязавшимся человеком.

С волосами и камнем — отдельная история, впрочем. Последний — ладно, может, сойдёт ещё за глупую побрякушку, но вот волосы… с ними совсем всё скверно. Циановые на вид, чуточку светящиеся в темноте; желейно-прохладные на ощупь, юрко скользящие меж пальцев; да, совсем, совсем всё скверно — показывать такое публике явно не стоит. В первый же день Кассандра пытается побрить голову ножом; причёска выйдет экстравагантной, да, но за неё всяко проще будет оправдаться.

И ощутив под ладонью шершавость свежевыбритой кожи — через мгновение с ужасом чувствует, как эти самые волосы _стремительно отрастают обратно_. До той же длины, что и были. И не удивляется, нет — ухватив сгоряча неизвестный артефакт, не время уже удивляться; просто _принимает к сведению_ то, что список проблем пополнился ещё одной; а ещё, стянув перчатки перед бритьём, — замечает, что ногти тоже стали какими-то _странными_ , полупрозрачно-синими, точно у мертвеца.

 _Они, наверное, тоже отрастут обратно, если их отстричь._ Хотя — какая уже разница?..

Впрочем, поначалу ей быстро везёт — и везёт фантастически, как она понимает позже. Случайно она помогает группке путников отбиться от волчьей стаи, едва ли не спасая им жизни; и те относятся к ней со всей благодарностью, игнорируя волосы и прочие странности. Кормят от души и дают в дорогу несколько полезных вещей; в том числе — поношенный, восхитительно неприметный серый плащ с капюшоном, который надёжно скрывает и опал в груди, и волосы.

 _Какая же это удача._ Она понимает это, пока несколько дней путешествует почти свободно — от неё, в плаще и капюшоне, не шарахается никто, ей дают даже денег или еды, когда она помогает с охотой или постройкой лагеря. Новообретённые доспехи пускай и сделаны из какого-то странного, незнакомого Кассандре материала — того же, из какого и меч, вероятно, — под плащом на вид внимания не привлекают. Не считая, конечно, символичной дыры в груди, откуда ласково зияет вплавленный в тело опал; но будь на них какие пафосные шипы или прочие украшательства — всё было бы много, много сложнее.

А так — в плаще и капюшоне она выглядит почти что обычным человеком.

Не слишком счастливым человеком. Чёрт знает во что ввязавшимся человеком. Ну да не важно. Жизнь даже налаживается как будто.

Пока она не встречает на пути крестьян, отношения с которыми не ладятся особо. Капюшон спадает невовремя, и подвыпившие трудяги принимают Кассандру то ли за нежить, то ли за нечисть, то ли за ведьму — она слышит много вариантов, пока убегает от них со всех ног. Потом отсиживается под обрывом в местном озерце, похожем на большую лужу, несколько раз подныривая под воду, мимоходом удивляясь тому, как долго способна обходиться без воздуха. Впрочем, жить захочешь — найдёшь в себе много скрытых талантов. Это она знает не понаслышке.

Преследователи уходят, видимо, решив, что она утонула. Кассандра вылезает из воды и осматривает себя, чувствуя, что кое-где её точно задело, и один раз даже в шею.

Из _задетой_ шеи, прямо из-под ключицы, она достаёт кривой походный нож, до рукояти испачканный кровью. Боль приходит, хоть и запоздалая; а вместе с ней — понимание, что после такого ранения она должна была бы как минимум упасть без сознания, а то и вовсе умереть от потери крови. Но крови вытекает очень мало. Явно меньше, чем должно бы.

Кассандра понимает, что дело в опале.

И тут _она_ впервые появляется вновь.

***

Спутник из _неё_ , впрочем, такой себе. _Она_ полупрозрачная, призрачная, будто сотканная из сине-голубых лучей; _её_ не видит, кажется, никто, кроме Кассандры, и иногда Кассандре кажется, что она сама же _её_ себе и вообразила. Но после она думает о том, что в подобном случае вообразила бы кого-нибудь явно поприятнее.

Кассандре не нравятся витые затейливые фразы и колокольчиковый смех, не нравится паутина двусмысленных намёков и издёвок; не нравится, что _она_ знает о её прошлом явно больше, чем знало бы лицо без особого интереса, и совсем не нравится — что _она_ , кажется, неплохо разбирается в свойствах опала, но выдаёт информацию по крупицам, дразня Кассандру и ведя за собой, точно голубя в силок — по тропе из крошек. Ещё не нравится, что _она_ не говорит, кто _она_ ; но Кассандру, которая теперь не знает даже, _кто она сама_ , это волнует меньше остального. В конце концов, когда вбираешь в себя разрушительный артефакт, визиты странного призрака в вычурном старомодном платье и с такой же вычурной манерой изъясняться — не худший ещё из побочных эффектов.

По меньшей мере, _она_ не наносит вреда. Вроде бы. Пока что. _Она_ приходит и уходит когда пожелает, болтает много, но мало сообщает нужного — либо Кассандра попросту не умеет это нужное слышать. Но тем не менее, _она_ учит её концентрироваться, пропускать сквозь себя ненависть и гнев, чтобы творить камни по своей воле, — и это уже немало. Чёрные звёзды, игольчатые цветы расцветают по мановению рук Кассандры. Она не говорит, конечно, о чём и о ком думает, чтобы пробудить в себе правильные эмоции. Но _она_ , кажется, обо всём догадывается и так.

И говорит, что Кассандре нужно вернуться в Корону, чтобы найти ответы на вопросы и разобраться в собственных силах.

Кассандра, если честно, _ей_ верит не до конца.

Но Кассандре, если честно, нужен всего лишь повод.

***

Хотя сама она, конечно, тоже пытается найти чёртовы ответы.

Вскоре после памятной встречи с крестьянами ей снова здорово везёт — она оказывается в одном городишке в день бойцовского турнира. Циановые волосы, чёрные доспехи и опал выглядят эффектным костюмом; благодаря устойчивости к травмам — и адовым тренировкам в прошлом, конечно — она побеждает, и приза хватает на то, чтобы разжиться лошадью и ещё кое-чем полезным. Травмы, впрочем, как выясняется, и заживают дольше обычного; но… оно того явно стоило.

Хотя то, как она эти деньги тратит — вызывает, конечно, вопросы в своей разумности.

Но… ей важно. Ей правда _важно_ , чёрт возьми, разобраться; да что может быть важнее, когда внутри тебя — неведомая дрянь, которая существует по каким-то своим законам, а заодно меняет и тебя, и весь мир вокруг?..

Впрочем, обычно лекари её не понимают — да и она осторожничает, опасаясь проблем. Раны заживают тяжело и долго? Ну да, такое случается, по множеству причин. Можно попробовать разобраться, кстати, за сумму, какой у неё и во времена Короны никогда не водилось в карманах. Регулы пропали? Ну нет, ты не беременна — это любому лекарю, имеющему хоть минимальные познания в алхимии, проверить нетрудно. Можно, опять же, попробовать разобраться; вот только, по правде сказать, рановато — подождать бы ещё месяц-другой… Ногти посинели и больше не растут? Девочка, ты серьёзно? Раны не наносят телу того ущерба, какой должны бы? Девочка, ты что, сюда похвастаться пришла?..

Волосы… Волосы могли бы быть аргументом, да и _ещё каким_ , но их она упорно старается прятать. Вдобавок к капюшону, парик — жиденький, мышино-скромный, издевательски светловолосый — приобрела в первом же городке, в котором подобное продавали, и не снимает теперь практически никогда. Там же купила и плотное бельё, которое надёжно скрывает опал, даже если лекари просят раздеться; ответов она хочет, конечно, — но не до такой степени, чтобы попасть в плен к иному палачу от науки, готовому вспороть её вдоль и поперёк, лишь бы понять, _что она теперь такое_.

Ей бы самой — понять это для начала.

Впрочем, в одном городишке ей везёт. Местный целитель, весьма пожилая дама, оказывается знатоком по части женских дел — причём с неожиданно адекватными расценками за услуги. После нескольких процедур она резюмирует уверенно: Кассандра не только не вынашивает ребёнка сейчас, но и не факт, что сумеет это сделать в будущем, — по всей видимости, она теперь бесплодна, оттого и лишилась регул. Та воспринимает эту новость с облегчением; признаться, никаких плотских причин для опасений у неё не было — _будут тут, когда мотаешься по свету, посвящая жизнь священной судьбе одной златоволосой принцессы,_ — но насчёт того, не рискует ли она породить на свет какого-нибудь злого демона, после встречи с опалом отнюдь бы не поручилась. И прежним примитивным лекарским опытам доверяла не до конца — едва ли они были рассчитаны на зародышей злых демонов; и лишь теперь, получив происходящему объяснение, — хоть о чём-то может перестать беспокоиться.

На остальное ей плевать. Как и на многое теперь плевать, впрочем.

_Один из побочных эффектов Опала, что сказать. Вероятно, не самый страшный._

Жизнь сужается пока что до двух целей — выжить и разобраться.

И Кассандра движется дальше.

***

Когда она приближается к Короне, путь длится уже не первый месяц. Пагубную практику с посещением лекарей она в какой-то момент бросает — всё равно ничего нового те не говорят; а вот браться за подручную работу не перестаёт — и, расходуя деньги бережливо, обретает независимость от удачного случая и дружелюбных встречных.

Это очень кстати, потому как в остальном всё становится только хуже.

Кассандра кажется себе сделанной из пороха, готовой вспыхнуть от любой неосторожной искры, зачастую не понимая даже, в чём именно эта искра заключалась. И чёрные камни растут, пробивая землю, дырявя деревья, устремляясь остриями в грудь то _ей_ , то самой Кассандре, то — случается, случается — кому-то из неосторожных, беззаботных посторонних. Всякое бывает. Иногда — увидели краешек волос, испугались, начали задавать вопросы, а то и назвали тварью или ведьмой; иногда и вовсе — выпили, закусили, да ляпнули что-то резкое, не подумав, ну или вспомнили, к примеру, историю о дочке одного солдата из королевства поодаль…

Она не убивает, даже никого не ранит почти. И тем не менее, стоит ли удивляться, что чем ближе она к Короне — тем больше подобных _неприятных посторонних_ становится вокруг. Молва идёт впереди неё; и её не знают ещё в лицо — но ходят окрест назойливые слухи, что странная незнакомка в плаще кого ни попадя готова со злости проткнуть камнями. Так что действительно, очень кстати то, что теперь у неё есть всё необходимое — потому как с теми, кто мог бы ей помочь или заплатить за работу, возникли бы уже трудности.

А _она_ будто и рада тому, что происходит. Охотно дразнит, распаляет Кассандру, превращая искры в настоящее пламя. Говорит с ней о прошлом, о Короне, о Рапунцель, изображая интерес и даже сочувствие, — а после, дождавшись, когда Кассандра откроется, роняет обидные, болезненные слова, заставляющие вспыхнуть гневом. Говорит, что Кассандра сама во всём виновата. Что могла бы и раньше прекратить тратить молодость на избалованную принцессу, и если уж не нашла подходящий способ — стало быть, пусть пеняет на себя. Что дружбы между фрейлиной и госпожой не бывает, и если уж в подобное поверила, повелась — стало быть, сама недалеко ушла от принцессы в наивности.

Кассандра чувствует себя сделанной из пороха. Порой она вспыхивает так, что её будто отключает от реальности; придя в себя, она находит вокруг новые звёзды из камней — и _не может вспомнить_ , как они появились. Вначале это пугает её. Потом становится привычным.

Если долго летишь вниз — тебя пугает, конечно, финал полёта, но свист воздуха при падении быстро начинает казаться естественным.

 _Она_ говорит, что всё будет иначе, когда они вернутся в Корону. _Она_ говорит, что Кассандра всё исправит, что _она_ — поможет, по мере сил. _Она_ много чего говорит, и слепо _ей_ верить Кассандре по-прежнему кажется глупым, но в глубине души она всё-таки верит. Просто потому, что иначе слишком страшно и слишком больно, просто потому, что у неё самой совсем другие мысли по поводу финала этого полёта.

Она вернётся в Корону, чтобы увидеть, что Рапунцель по-прежнему осталась принцессой, а она — никем.

И Лунный Опал ровным счётом ничего не поменял в этом раскладе.

Ну… если только в худшую сторону.

***

Лошадку зовут Марта. Это самая рядовая, не слишком сильная, немолодая уже кобыла, которой далеко до Макса или Фиделлы; Кассандра, привыкшая к скакунам получше, отчего-то подспудно жалеет её, то и дело давая отдохнуть.

Возможно, во многом потому, что и сама в Короне не очень-то спешит оказаться.

Во время привалов она упражняется в магии камней — успехов более чем немного, но это лучше, чем ничего. Вот и сейчас, ощутив, что Марта начала нехорошо, устало прихрамывать, останавливается на небольшой поляне, принимаясь сосредоточенно вспарывать ярко-зелёную траву чёрными иглами. Чем ближе к Короне — тем проще у неё получается вызывать в себе гнев. Даже напрягаться не нужно.

В этот момент и появляется _она_ , как обычно, внезапно и совершенно бесшумно.

— О, Кассандра-Кассандра-Касса-андра, вижу, ты посвящаешь время усиленным тренировкам перед триумфальным возвращением в Корону? Похвально, похвально. Весьма похвально.

Кассандра вскидывает бровь, смотрит на _неё_ скептически.

— Я иду в Корону за ответами. За информацией. По твоему, кстати, совету, — слегка лукавит она.

— Ответы, знаешь ли, иногда приходится получать самыми _разными_ способами.

Кассандра осторожно молчит, не расположенная к словесному поединку; и тогда _она_ , выждав паузу, предлагает внезапно:  
— Кстати. Здесь недалеко расположено любопытное место. Небольшое убежище моего старого приятеля. Затрудняюсь сказать, найдёшь ли ты там ответы или, напротив, новые вопросы, но не сомневаюсь — тебе будет _интересно_. Не желаешь пройтись?..

И они добираются до небольшого холма, в котором Кассандра даже не сразу замечает поросшую мхом дверь землянки.

— Это здесь? Слушай, выглядит совсем нежилым, ты уверена, что… — она оборачивается и видит, что _её_ уже нет рядом. Будто растворилась в воздухе. И да, это легко может быть ловушкой; но желание узнать хоть что-то сейчас сильнее осторожности. Привязав Марту к дереву, Кассандра наспех мастерит из подвернувшейся ветки подобие факела, открывает дверь — та не заперта и поддаётся легко — и заходит внутрь.

И тут же понимает, что _она_ имела в виду. Первое, что бросается в глаза, — это кристаллы и камни, аккуратными рядами стоящие на полках с правой части небольшой комнаты. Взгляд Кассандры мигом выцепляет тот самый чёрный камень; но тут предостаточно и других — красных, жёлтых, искристо-голубых, прозрачных, точно стеклянных… По левую сторону тоже полки, где расположены бутылки, пробирки и прочие сосуды с разноцветными веществами внутри; по центру — стол, на котором валяются какие-то бумаги, над ним висит высокое зеркало.

И всё покрыто вековым слоем пыли. Кассандра чихает трижды ещё до того, как осторожно пускается вдоль полок, разглядывая камни, постепенно приближаясь к столу. Кажется, самое важное должно быть в бумагах; но прежде она, вздрогнув, подходит к зеркалу, боковым зрением уловив, что не отражается в нём. Слой пыли не такой толстый — должна была мелькнуть хоть размытая фигура; но нет, нет, и вправду ничего нет.

Кассандра аккуратно стирает ладонью пыль со стекла, остающегося мертвенно-матовым. На какую-то секунду — чтобы в следующую ожить и начать показывать… далеко, далеко не её отражение. Она не сразу понимает, кто это, а когда понимает, холодок продирает по телу.

— Юджин, ты действительно думаешь, что нам стоит… разобрать её комнату?

Кассандра видит знакомую фигуру, осанистую и наглую, с горой барахла на руках, и на самом верху — знакомый до боли головной убор фрейлины. И её отчего-то почти не занимает вопрос, почему старое зеркало во всеми забытой землянке показывает такие вещи; эта мысль мелькает в голове, но совершенно фоново.

— Детка, нам всем тяжело после произошедшего, но жизнь продолжается. Надо двигаться дальше, и нетронутая комната с её вещами — вряд ли то, что тебе в этом поможет.

Кассандра тихо стискивает зубы. _Вот ведь складно чешет — хоть бы на площадь шёл выступать._ В груди нехорошо, гневно теплеет.

— Я всё равно не оставлю её, Юджин. Кэсс была и остаётся моим другом, несмотря на то, что совершила ошибку. Я буду ждать, пока она одумается, и…

Гнев взрывается внутри почти мгновенно, взвивается ярким пламенем, раскатываясь по телу. Ну да, конечно, чёртовой принцессе и в голову не приходит, что кто-то может _захотеть_ перестать быть её другом.

 _Что для кого-то это никакая не ошибка._

Кассандра чувствует, что сейчас произойдёт, и в последний момент даже понимает, чем это чревато, но поздно. Три огромных чёрных камня прорастают из стены землянки; и с громким звоном, треском и совсем уж нехорошим шипением, плюясь и брызгаясь содержимым, сосуды с реактивами сыплются вниз. Инстинктивно пытаясь защитить зеркало, Кассандра хватается за раму — и тут же об этом жалеет.

Рама и стекло вспыхивают красным. Через секунду, несмотря на перчатки, так же вспыхивают её пальцы; по ним струится боль, горячая, жгучая, бегущая вверх по предплечьям. Эхом она отдаётся в висках, виснет пеленой перед глазами, и картинка в зеркале снова меняется.

_Теперь там — главная улица Короны, и прямо из мостовой растут, расцветают звёзды заострённых камней, но не чёрных, а красных._

Кассандра пытается бросить зеркало, но рама будто прилипла к рукам.

_Камней становится больше, они будто бы удлиняются, кровавыми остриями тянутся к небу, к домам, к бегущим в панике прохожим._

Кассандра ощущает липкий противный ужас, понимая, что всё это происходит _сейчас, по-настоящему, на самом деле_.

_Мостовая сменяется городской площадью, та тоже усеяна камнями, они множатся, теснятся, ветвисто растут друг из друга…_

Кассандра с размаху, ожесточённо, несколько раз бьёт зеркалом о стену. Стекло брызжет осколками — магия пропадает, и тут же раму удаётся бросить; но от удара с правых полок соскальзывают несколько кристаллов, и какой-то из них, попав в лужу пролившегося вещества, шипит _ужасно, ужасно оглушительно, просто невыносимо_.

Она кидается из землянки прочь, сжав в руке один из крупных осколков, которым режет привязь Марты, вскакивает на неё и что есть силы бьёт пятками в бока. Та, по счастью, всё понимает верно; и когда за спиной грохочет взрыв — они уже достаточно далеко, чтобы от этого только неуютно вздрогнуть.

И мчатся вперёд ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем позволяют себе остановиться и перевести дух. И это вполне себе единогласное решение.

 _Она_ появляется в тот же день, глубоко вечером, когда Кассандра устраивается на привал. Подплывает, как всегда, бесшумно, в опустившейся темноте особенно жуткая своей эфемерностью.

— Как прошла твоя сегодняшняя экспедиция, Кассандра? Удалось разжиться какой-то важной информацией?

— Ага. Усвоила, что с зеркалами нужно быть осторожнее, — хмыкает она, некстати вспоминая один милейший домик в форме ракушки, где её уже учили подобному. Не помогло, видимо.

 _Она_ вскидывает домиком кукольные брови, тянет нитяной рот в улыбке.

— О. В высшей степени ценный урок. Уверена, тебе пригодится.


	3. 2

За последующие дни Кассандра быстро понимает, что дело дрянь.

Парочка общительных, непривычно дружелюбных встречных путников охотно делится свежими новостями. В Короне случилось нечто необыкновенное — улицы покрылись странными красными камнями. По счастью, те были не такими острыми, как давнишние чёрные, никого не убили и даже почти не ранили, но здорово напугали народ, порушили несколько построек и создали заметные помехи в жизни королевства. По счастью, Вэриан, ну, тот самый, бывший террорист, нашёл способ растворить камни и решить проблему. Но испугались люди знатно, вся Корона только и говорит теперь о случившемся; и что особенно страшно и странно — многие видели, как на секунду во всех камнях мелькнуло отражение Кассандры, ну, той самой, бывшей фрейлины, вырвавшей Лунный Опал из рук принцессы… 

Да, о случившемся в Тёмном Королевстве народ Короны, как видно, осведомлён хорошо. Хотя, кажется, раньше к ней ещё относились неоднозначно — в конце концов, чёрные камни из Короны пропали, победителей не судят, и не известно ещё, не могла ли погибнуть принцесса при слиянии, а фрейлиночку не жаль. Но теперь всё точно потеряно. Словоохотливые знакомцы на-гора выдают не меньше пяти теорий о том, каким страшным монстром сделал Кассандру опал, и что за цели она теперь преследует; да впрочем, и опал ли это был — кое-кто утверждает, что она с рождения была такой, просто скрывала свою тёмную сущность. Чему удивляться, если матерью девицы была небезызвестная Готель…

Сотню раз она успевает пожалеть о том, что, едва заполучив опал, в пылу сообщила Рапунцель и остальным о том, что видела в Доме Вчерашнего Завтра; о своей якобы, как утверждается — и брезгливая оторопь берёт от одних этих слов, — _кровной матери_. Ну разумеется, кое-кто из этих _остальных_ держать язык за зубами был и остался не способен патологически; иного смешно было ожидать.

_Ей стоило подумать об этом — тогда; но что уж сделаешь, если тогда — думать было невозможно вовсе?.._

Мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в капюшон, Кассандра еле-еле дожидается возможности свернуть разговор. А оставшись одна, зло, практически безотчётно, смаргивая с глаз невольно проступившие слёзы, окружает кольцом камней ближайшее дерево; после чего садится на землю, прислонившись к этим же камням спиной, и закрывает глаза.

_Что ей делать? Особенно теперь, и особенно в Короне? Зачем вообще она сюда пришла?_

_Она_ выплывает из густеющего сумрака. Очень вовремя. Кассандра засыпает _её_ вопросами, но те не достигают цели, точно снаряды, отлетающие от доспехов. Что за домишко? Так, былое пристанище одного алхимика. Что за зеркало? _Она_ понятия не имеет. В любом случае, творить камни внутри было, верно, не самой лучшей идеей. Но теперь, после взрыва, и не поймёшь уже ничего — документы точно не уцелели. Жаль, жаль. _Ей_ очень жаль.

Что теперь делать в Короне? О, вот здесь _она_ превосходит сама себя, извивая кольцами затейливые фразы, будто не просто отражает снаряд, а выполняет серию уворотов, оплетая соперника лассо. Или ещё чем-то вроде. Говорит об истории Короны, о богатом алхимическом прошлом, о том, как тесно Корона связана с камнями — начиная с того, что хранила Солнечную Каплю, и завершая тем, что именно сюда пришли чёрные камни, чтобы позвать на поиски Опала. Говорит обо всём и ни о чём, обстоятельно и ускользающе, и под конец, видимо, решив, что опутала Кассандру уже достаточно, наносит решающий удар, и сообщает впервые:  
— А ещё Корона таит для тебя возможность фантастически преумножить свои силы, обретя могущество, которое тебе и не снилось.

— Правда? Это каким же образом? — Кассандра, обрадованная конкретикой, поначалу и вправду ведётся.

— Забрать Солнечную Каплю. Многократно увеличить свою мощь, вобрав в себя оба артефакта.

— Как?

 _Она_ улыбается крайне снисходительно:  
— Для этого придётся уничтожить Рапунцель. Но если я в тебе не ошибаюсь, Кассандра, твоё предназначение — именно в этом.

— Моё предназначение — уничтожить Рапунцель? — сквозь зубы переспрашивает Кассандра; и, не дождавшись ответа, начинает хрипло, истерично хохотать. — Ты в своём уме? Да иди к чёрту! — она взмахивает рукой, и вслед за этим движением, по направлению взмаха, мигом появляется сноп камней.

 _Она_ , улыбнувшись шире, впервые говорит ещё кое-что:  
— Слушай своё сердце, Кассандра. Тебе ведь _кто-то_ в твоей жизни уже советовал подобное, верно?.. — полупрозрачные глаза тускло сверкают, и улыбка неуловимо становится особенно мерзкой. — _Слушай своё сердце._ Теперь на его месте — кое-что гораздо серьёзнее, чем жалкий комок мышц и плоти, так что с ним придётся считаться.

И в этот момент Кассандра, как ни распалена, действительно _прислушивается_ ; и понимает наконец, что это странное восприятие своего тела, не уходящее с момента вбирания опала, и вправду берёт начало в сердце. Там, где вместо привычно тёплого комка мышц и плоти — теперь ледяно холодный, могучий магический камень, занявший его место, целиком или частично.

_Ещё бы ей не чувствовать себя странно._

А после этого спонтанного погружения, вернувшись в реальность, — Кассандра находит себя в центре свежего чёрного солнца из камней, похожего на символ Короны.

И в совершенном одиночестве.

***

Несколько дней она шатается поодаль Короны, старательно прячась от прохожих, не снимая парика, капюшона и плаща. И чувствует себя голодным котом, рядом с которым оставили на кухонном столе жареную курицу — он точно знает, что нельзя, что не нужно, что после будет гораздо хуже и оно того не стоит, _но_ …

Часть разума говорит ей, что нужно уйти отсюда раз и навсегда, обосноваться где-нибудь в другом месте, желательно — на другой части континента, и начать там новую жизнь, без _неё_ и прочих сомнительных спутников. Пускай путь будет долгим — оно того стоит; а в свойствах опала она рано или поздно разберётся сама, пускай даже методом проб и ошибок. Часть разума говорит, что в Корону определённо _стоит_ вернуться — через пару месяцев, когда всё уляжется, а пока что перекантоваться где-нибудь, подкопить деньжат, разобраться в новых силах насколько возможно, словом, встать на ноги.

А часть… нет, не разума, это определённо не разум, а что-то другое, но это явно _часть самой Кассандры_ — не отпускает отсюда. Никак.

И кошмарит Кассандру эмоциями и мыслями, заставляя раз за разом наматывать вокруг Короны беспомощные круги, чувствуя себя сделанной из пороха, испуская из рук хищно-чёрные каменные звёзды.

Потом _она_ появляется вновь. На этот раз на удивление дружелюбная. Смотрит на Кассандру невинно и буднично, будто походя роняет:  
— Ох, кстати, знаешь, едва не забыла. Был у меня тут любопытный тайник неподалёку. Если он до сих пор на месте, думаю, тебе понравится.

Кассандра скептически изгибает бровь, и ничего хорошего не ждёт — после прошлого-то знакомства с тем, что _ей_ кажется _любопытным_. Но на этот раз, как ни странно, всё идёт как надо. В неприметном, глубоко втопленном в ствол под пышной кроной дерева дупле — лежит свёрнутый аккуратным кулем лёгкий плащ.

— О, примерь его. Тебе пойдёт, — в _её_ голосе сквозят тревожаще заботливые нотки.

Кассандра не сразу осознаёт, _что_ делает этот плащ, но когда осознаёт — понимает, что больше никуда не денется. Кот, облизнувшись, запрыгнул на стол поближе к тарелке; она попадёт в Корону, так или иначе, а та её часть, что _не_ является разумом, одерживает победу.

Как будто в последнее время случалось хоть раз по-другому.

***

Кассандра прожила в Короне почти всю жизнь, и знает прекрасно: хочешь остаться незамеченным — прикинься нищим или прислугой.

Прислугой она была уже достаточно.

Нищие знают друг друга наперечёт, также их неплохо знают гвардейцы, но что до обычных жителей — тем все на одно лицо. Так что Кассандра, не планируя надолго попадаться на глаза первым двум, выбирает образ худенького парня-бродяги — абстрактный, собирательный, ни на ком конкретном не основанный. Хотя неухоженная, с парой проплешин эспаньолка, возможно, и способна вызвать какие-то ассоциации.

Просачиваясь сквозь городские ворота, она думает об одном: ничего нельзя чувствовать, никаких эмоций, особенно гнева или ярости — иначе появятся камни, маскировка будет нарушена, и чёрт знает, чем это может кончиться. Она не уверена, что у неё получится; но сейчас почему-то считает, что это не причина не попробовать.

И Корона легко глотает её, утягивая в свой восторженно-тёплый рот, душа и окутывая всем тем, что так упрямо вымарывалось из памяти; и встречает ослепительным солнцем в небе, нарисованными солнцами на форме гвардейцев и хмурым беспокойством на лице горожан. Воспоминания о красных камнях свежи, и разговоры о них доносятся буквально отовсюду. Справедливости ради, надо сказать, что Кассандру в камнях видели не все, да и не все верят, что подобное имело место. Кое-кто всё валит на тайный заговор правительства, эксперименты того чокнутого мальчишки — а с чего ещё он так легко устранил эти камни? — или вовсе очередной розыгрыш короля Тревора; но у Кассандры отпечатывается в сердце всё, что слышит она именно о себе, — и о себе она слышит достаточно.

Всегда знал, что в подружки к принцессе она набилась не просто так — говорит друзьям за кружкой пива молодой гвардеец, её бывший приятель; она не сразу вспоминает, что его зовут Марк, но есть ли какая-то разница?.. Могла идти с нами бок о бок, продолжает он, но выбрала другой путь, далёкий от понятий чести; и в его голосе звенит даже, кажется, смутная досада, но — никакой разницы, пожалуй, и вправду уже нет.

Сразу было ясно, что здесь дела государственные, что теперь у Короны новый опасный враг, — живо дискутируют прачки, развешивая бельё во дворе. И простым людям, конечно, не раскрывают всей правды, но на самом деле — на Корону давно планируется масштабная экст… экспр… словом, Кассандра намерена идти кровавой войной. Кстати, муж у Лили позавчера явился весь помятый, с подбитым глазом, в синяках и ссадинах, и всё болтал про каких-то неизвестных хулиганов; не исключено, что это тоже её люди — подосланы тайно, дабы подорвать моральный дух жителей Короны…

Эх, молодёжь ничего не понимает в женщинах — мечтательно распинается, греясь на солнце, потёртый старичок с жиденькой седой бородой. Вы и не помните даже, кем была мать этой самой Кассандры… ах, какая женщина… _шикарная женщина!_ ну да дело не в том… Можете вы представить, но такая женщина была служителем тёмного культа, ну, _того самого_ , и во всяких камнях и прочей магии большой была спец. Так уж что удивляться, что дочурка пошла по её стопам? А симпатичная была девчушка, но чего-то ей всегда не хватало, уж больно злая, мужиковатая, даже парни на неё не смотрели почти; хотя казалось бы, при такой матери, при _такой матери_ …

Кассандра никогда не питала иллюзий о жителях Короны — многим только дай перемыть другому кости, это она знала и так, а уж тем более тут _такое событие_. Но от сочетания исхоженных до боли, почти родных, согретых ласковым солнцем улиц, знакомых, улыбчивых некогда лиц — и этих хлёстких, обидных, абсурдных теорий о ней — что-то сжимается в груди, скрутясь вокруг сердца тугой спиралью. 

Столько дней она держала сюда путь; столько дней представляла, как вернётся, и перебрала множество вариантов, в том числе и гораздо худших; но почему-то ни разу — ни разу — не думала даже о том, насколько ей будет больно.

Тогда это казалось не важным.

Она бестолково кружит по улицам, ускользая в тень от патрулей, прячась от других нищих; она не знает, что здесь делает и зачем, и только теперь понимает запоздало — едва ли, ой едва ли подобный визит мог открыть ей хоть что-то об опале и её способностях. Для этого действовать надо было иначе; а сейчас — она только и пришла, что для того, чтобы побередить старые раны, растрепать себе душу, да может быть, наконец убедиться в том, что здесь уже больше _никто_ её не ждёт и не любит.

За парочкой редких исключений. Из-за которых она, в сотый раз повторяя себе, что _пора уходить_ , кружа такой же неровной тугой спиралью, что и та, что спряталась под рёбрами слева, — потихоньку приближается к центру города.

В одной из уличных кафешек она ловит взглядом знакомую фигуру. Вэриан сидит за столиком со светловолосой девчонкой его лет, увлечённо говоря ей о чём-то; они не держатся за руки, и дистанция между ними вполне вежливая — но по его застенчиво блестящим глазам, по розово намеченному на щеках румянцу всё ясно мгновенно. Кассандра ощущает жгучую, досадливую, абсолютно нелогичную и даже постыдную боль; сотню раз она желала, чтобы мальчишка забыл о ней и нашёл себе кого-то — но сейчас отчего-то сжимает кулаки и смаргивает, с усилием отводя взгляд. 

_Вот как, значит: когда я была принцесскиной фрейлиной, ты мне не давал проходу, смотрел щенячьими глазами и называл камушки в мою честь, ты, даже управляя блядским автоматоном, не мог не поиздеваться и не напомнить, как ты несчастный в меня влюблён, — но стоило мне измениться, сделать что-то в пику твоей ненаглядной Короне и принцесске, как ты, и сам вчера вышедший из тюрьмы, тут же отвернулся и нашёл себе белокурого ангелочка? Похвально, мальчик. Очень похвально._

И ей уж точно, точно-точно не стоило бы закручивать спираль дальше. Но она продолжает.

Никто, разумеется, не пустит нищего в королевский дворец, и повидать монаршую особу у оборванца шансов немного. _Обычную_ монаршую особу, разумеется. Но не босоногую, солнечную, всеми обожаемую принцессу, которая свободно расхаживает по улицам со своим женишком, приветливо здороваясь и болтая с простыми смертными; за её спиной чуть поодаль маячат, конечно, двое гвардейцев, но они не проявят агрессии без крайней нужды. 

Так что для Кассандры-нищего не составляет проблемы затаиться серой тенью в одной из подворотен, наблюдая, как Рапунцель и Юджин стоят в лавке у Ксавье, говоря с ним о чём-то, — а затем выходят на улицу, и Рапунцель произносит:  
— Как ты думаешь, если всё это правда… что нам теперь делать?

— Ну, детка, это ещё не худший расклад, — Юджин говорит тише Рапунцель, но для Кассандры, неплохо умеющей читать по губам, понять обоих не составляет труда. — Кассандра близко, но её камни — воплощение страха и сомнений, а не ненависти.

— Думаешь, она пришла помириться?

Юджин медлит.

— Родная. Нельзя исключать никакие варианты.

— Юджин, я знаю Кэсс, она _никогда_ не нападёт на Корону! Она родилась здесь, провела здесь всю жизнь, здесь все её родные люди, мы, её отец, в конце концов! Она не может так с нами поступить!

— Милая, — Юджин берёт её руку, сплетая пальцы, — мы будем верить в лучшее. До последнего. Ты-то уж точно, я тебя знаю, — его лицо трогает тёплая улыбка, но тут же исчезает без следа, и он прибавляет:  
— Но ты сама понимаешь, к чему при этом следует готовиться.

Упрямо сверкнув глазами, Рапунцель резко опускает голову; выбившись из косы, светлая прядь падает ей на лицо. Они с Юджином движутся дальше по улице, и Кассандра, ощущая, как спираль в груди закрутилась так, что тяжело дышать, выскальзывает из подворотни — но тут Рапунцель за каким-то чёртом дёргает обернуться.

Кассандра обречённо слышит, как она приближается, шурша юбкой нового платья, яркого, расшитого каменьями, неплохо подходящего к волосам. Чуточку хочется броситься прочь — гнаться за каким-то оборванцем всё равно никто не будет.

В груди занимается воспалённый пожар, когда она встречает знакомые зелёные глаза.

— О, здравствуй! Никогда тебя здесь не встречала раньше. Ты что, не из наших мест? — Рапунцель окидывает взглядом одеяние незнакомца. — Или, может быть, у тебя проблемы?

 _Может быть, ты не профессиональный нищий_ — так звучит этот вопрос в переводе с рапунцельского на человеческий.

— Доброго дня, госпожа, — негромким, _раболепским_ тоном произносит Кассандра, точно так, как должен говорить подобное богатой даме потёртый оборванец. — Вы очень добры. Я, в самом деле, не отсюда.

То и дело задевая опал, в груди взрываются фейерверки. Хотя… нет, пожалуй, это следует называть другим словом. А иначе с тем же успехом можно сказать, что та хижина в лесу уничтожилась после чрезмерно яркого _салюта_.

— Но у меня _всё в порядке_.

 _И будет дальше в порядке, если ты сейчас уйдёшь, если я не сотворю у тебя на глазах свои блядские камни._ Эта мысль обжигает настолько, что даже слегка притупляет чувства; и Кассандра почти берёт себя в руки. Делать что угодно — только никаких камней. Иначе живой она рискует не уйти.

— О, _я понимаю_ , — ласково, бесконечно снисходительно улыбается Рапунцель. — Давай договоримся: если у тебя что-то окажется _не в порядке_ , ты не будешь скитаться по улицам, а напрямую обратишься ко мне? Я попрошу охрану, чтобы тебя пропустили. Мы в Короне с уважением относимся ко всем, и своим, и приезжим.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, кто угодно, кроме Рапунцель, в этих вот _всех_ явно копошилось бы не меньше пары-тройки иных значений; но Рапунцель — это Рапунцель, она и вправду не имела в виду ничего, помимо того, что сказала, хотя и сказала достаточно. Кассандре становится больно не только за себя, но и за придуманного нищего, который даже не существует — но всё равно, верно, не заслужил такой противной, унизительно-ласковой жалости на пустом месте.

Она, кстати, даже не говорит о том, куда именно нужно _напрямую к ней_ обратиться — уверенная, видимо, что любой облезлый чужестранец должен узнать её в лицо, великолепную принцессу, даже без короны; но у Кассандры не хватит ни мазохизма, ни актёрского мастерства, чтобы спрашивать.

— Благодарю вас, госпожа, — хрипло говорит она, обречённо преклоняя голову, всеми силами стараясь не выйти из роли. — Вы очень добры. И… очень… красивы.

— О, — лицо Рапунцель расплывается в улыбке столь радостной, будто никто никогда не говорил ей подобных слов. — Ты такой милый. Я очень, очень надеюсь, что у тебя всё наладится. За чёрной полосой всегда следует белая, не забывай об этом!

Изящная, безупречно узкая рука тянется к лицу Кассандры, и той нужны все усилия воли, чтобы не отшатнуться. Тонкие пальцы треплют её по щеке, и скосив глаза, она ловит зрением кусочек ногтя — полупрозрачного, нежно-розового, миндалевидной формы. Кассандра совсем некстати вспоминает о своей руке; о своей _настоящей_ , не замаскированной плащом, правой руке — почерневшей, уродливой и страшной.

Спасибо, что это мучение длится всего лишь секунду, а потом эта _госпожа_ и вправду крайне _милосердно_ разрывает касание, делая шаг назад.

— Кстати, отличная бородка, парень, — между делом замечает Юджин, умиленно наблюдающий за ними. — Подучиться бы тебе ещё за ней ухаживать, ну да ничего, поживёшь у нас, освоишься, возьмёшь пример с лучших, всё ещё будет. Ну, бывай!

Рапунцель тоже исторгает какое-то нежное, воздушное прощание, которого Кассандра даже не запоминает — как и того, со словом _госпожа_ , что выдавливает из себя, прежде чем смиренно опустить взгляд и дождаться, пока они наконец уйдут. А затем — срывается с места, тенью бросается в подворотню, сворачивает на ближайшую улочку, потом ещё и ещё; петляет по городу, пока не находит безлюдный тупик, где можно упереться спиной в стену, ожесточённо вонзив в неё кончики пальцев. Их уже физически _ломит_ , так, что кажется, будто камни — там, внутри, и пытаются пробиться сквозь кожу чёрными остриями.

_Блядь._

Теми остатками разума, что ещё телепаются внутри, она отчётливо понимает, что сейчас _совершенно неадекватна_ , что даже не самое, а единственное, блядь, разумное, что можно сделать — это немедленно убраться отсюда, добежать до ближайшего леса, отстроить там пару грёбаных сотен камней, да хорошенько проораться. И тогда… может быть… да и то не факт… она не сделает ничего _непоправимого_.

Но она, к сожалению, _совершенно неадекватна_. И чёрт её дёргает здесь осмотреться.

Ей казалось, что она и впрямь бежала куда попало, лишь бы побыстрее спрятаться, — но сейчас она понимает, что то ли ноги сами привели сюда, то ли случай решил поиздеваться. И теперь она стоит в одном повороте от той улицы, где живёт её отец; и дойти отсюда до его дома — займёт не больше пары минут.

Живёт — или _жил_?

Эта мысль взрезает её будто напополам, и уйти никак, никак уже невозможно.

Впрочем, навыков домушника приобрести Кассандре как-то не случилось, а пробраться нищему в дом капитана гвардии — немногим больше шансов, чем во дворец. Так что всё, на что она может сейчас рассчитывать, — грустно постоять у окна, да попытаться по разговорам соседей понять, всё ли у отца в порядке; в лучшем случае — поймать ту минуту, когда он будет возвращаться домой, расправив широкую спину да сверкая отчищенным доспехом на солнце, и _очень, очень, очень постараться не заполонить всю улицу камнями, наблюдая за этим зрелищем_.

Но ей везёт. Точнее… как посмотреть. Окна в пивной на углу уж слишком широкие, почти что во всю стену; и сердце ёкает ещё до того, как разум понимает, _что_ отловило боковое зрение.

Кассандра поворачивает голову — и видит отца. За столиком со Стэном и Питом; и ей хватает пары секунд, пары увиденных его жестов, чтобы понять — он уже очень порядочно выпил.

Таверну приличной не назовёшь. Потёртый вид гостя здесь никого не смутит, если тот с порога протягивает пару монет и просит кружку пива; а столик неподалёку от гвардейцев, по нехорошей случайности, оказывается свободным.

Кассандра почему-то ещё надеется, что они говорят _не о ней_. С чего она взяла?..

— Матиас, на что ты теперь рассчитываешь?

— Честно? Я понятия не имею, я, блядь, понятия не имею, ребята, — по тону Кассандра чувствует, что он ещё пьянее, чем казалось; и пара чёрных камней будто прорастает прямо внутрь неё, навылет дырявя сердце. — Я не хочу, не могу поверить, что она идёт атакой на Корону, но… мне нельзя не верить. Хотя… да что там, ребята. Атакой на Корону она _уже_ пошла.

— Мы теперь объявим ей войну? Или… мы типа считаем… что она объявила нам?

Отец размашисто, отчаянным жестом прячет лицо в широкие ладони.

— Я не знаю!

— Возможно, обычным оружием её не одолеть, — а Стэн рассуждает на удивление здраво для пьяного, да и для себя в принципе. — Мы ведь даже не знаем, кем она теперь стала, после этого камня. Эй, Матиас, я не имел в виду ничего…

— Блядь, ребята, я не знаю, я ничего не знаю! — отупело повторяя, ревёт он так, что люди за соседними столами начинают озираться. — Я не понимаю, что я сделал не так, где её проглядел! В чём я виноват, как так получилось, что моя девочка… закончила… этим… — его голос, будто разом иссякнув, спускается почти что до хриплого шёпота; а потом он уже совсем тихо, будто заколачивая последний гвоздь, роняет:  
— Я иногда думаю, возможно… мне не стоило забирать её от Готель.

Полкружки пива Кассандра успела, оказывается, опустошить едва ли не залпом; что замечает только сейчас, когда, вскочив с места, вторые полкружки, опрокинув, выливает на стол, раскатывая жалкой лужей по скатерти. Она бежит наружу, уже не думая ни о чём, бежит стремглав, будто всей сущностью превращаясь в одно оставшееся желание — _не сотворить камней_ ; но всё же краем сознания думает о том, что выдала, возможно, себя, и тут же слышит вдогонку досадливое:  
— Ну вот, блядь, Матиас, от тебя уже люди шугаются. А я давно говорю, пить-то пора бы меньше…

_И вот это действительно, действительно уже последний гвоздь._

Это похоже на попытку удержать рвоту, истерику, припадок или кровь, льющуюся из раны; Кассандра уже понимает, что обречена, и вопрос только в том — как скоро, когда и где это произойдёт. Она летит со всех ног, сбивая прохожих, сплавившихся в глазах в единую пёстро-солнечную ленту, уже не думая ни о какой маскировке; каким-то чудом находит, где оставила Марту, и привязь рвёт руками, не удивляясь внезапной силе. Вскакивает верхом, колотит пятками по лошадиным бокам, жалея об отсутствии шпор, а больше никого и ничего уже не жалея; _дальше, дальше, дальше, дальше_ — и даже когда по бокам зелёным маревом мелькают леса, и становится ясно, что город давно позади, она всё равно сдерживается, будто дело пошло на принцип.

Будто что-то заело внутри, причём мучительно, до боли; будто та самая спираль — застыла, скрючившись, в крайней своей позиции, и сведена спазмом, и чёрт знает, когда теперь распрямится, и даже дьявол не знает — _что тогда будет_.

Кассандра сама почти задыхается, когда летит на Марте, мир меркнет в глазах, подёргиваясь чёрной зловещей дымкой, грязно туманящей всё вокруг. Кассандра хлещет поводьями одурело; орёт, матерится, срывает голос до хрипоты. Затем — что совсем странно — своим безнадёжно смазанным разумом понимает вдруг, что этак загонит лошадь насмерть; и прекращает, и даёт ей перерыв — не остановиться, конечно, но перейти на спокойную рысь, восстанавливая дыхание. И при этом озирается вокруг.

_Что-то не так. Что-то иначе. Она так долго держала в себе эту рвоту, что теперь убьётся, но блевать будет красиво, со вкусом, так кричаще эпатажно, чтобы это стало искусством, как та ебучая херня, что рисовала Рапунцель, прежде чем угодить в сети к Шугарби._

Она понимает, что это не её мысли. Да и вообще не мысли; так, жалкие путаные обрывки, отрыжка сознания, какая случается, если сильно перебрать с бормотухой в таверне.

И в этих обрывках, и в чёрно-серебристой пелене растворяется мир, и она не знает, сколько проходит времени, — прежде чем опять гонит лошадь вперёд, и опять орёт, и опять стучит ей пятками по бокам. И та, будто заразившись злой силой, мчится так, как никогда не летела прежде; и леса по бокам сливаются уже в чёрно-зелёную, бешено вьющуюся ленту, и эта лента оплетает и путает, оплетает и душит, но с той ебучей стально-каменной _спиралью_ в груди ей никак, понятно, не сравниться.

Лошадь падает без чувств, Кассандра вылетает из седла, приземляясь носом в траву; и, приподнявшись на четвереньках, озирается, видя вокруг просторную поляну, со всех сторон окружённую лесом.

И понимает, что время пришло.

_Она терпела слишком, уж слишком долго._


	4. 3

— Так может быть, расскажешь мне наконец, _что я блядь такое_?

Кассандра зла. Хотя чёрные цветы вокруг на этот раз не прорастают; но вероятно, лишь потому, что за последние дни — она уже совсем, совсем не впервые задаёт этот вопрос.

_Она_ усмехается только. Аккуратно, щепетильненько так, одёргивает на локтях новые длинные перчатки. И молчит.

— Или расскажешь хотя бы, _что ты блядь такое_?

_Её_ широкий рот разламывается в усмешке, обнажая ровные зубы.

— Я твой друг, Кассандра.

— _Крайне_ сомнительный аргумент, — огрызается она. — Ты не могла зарекомендовать себя хуже.

Почти все, кто звал себя другом Кассандры, в конечном счёте либо кидался на неё с мечом, либо разнообразными способами рушил ей жизнь. Так что аргумент и правда не очень.

Они ходят вокруг да около, юлят и гнут каждая свою линию.

А между тем Кассандре страшно. Впервые с тех пор, как она взяла опал.

Она не боялась, когда от эмоций стали появляться чёрные камни; не боялась, когда её начал порой накрывать такой гнев, что она и сама не помнила, как эти камни образовались; не боялась, обнаружив, что тело стало лучше переносить повреждения и хуже регенерировать, и не боялась, обнаружив за этим самым телом ещё кое-какие _особенности_. Коли уж схватила древний артефакт с непонятными свойствами — так не стоит бояться и не стоит сожалеть о чём-то; с этой мыслью она жила постоянно, до недавнего момента, а теперь…

Она поднимается с места, подходит к чёрной каменной стене; с размаху бьёт её носком сапога, получая единственный эффект — колыхнувшуюся в стопе противную боль.

_Она сама сотворила эту стену. И этот трон, с которого только что встала. И всю вот эту грёбаную башню, в которой находится._

И очень, очень рада была бы не помнить, как это случилось. Но прекрасно — можно даже сказать, _настораживающе_ прекрасно — всё помнит. 

Мир дрожал в чёрно-серебристой дымке; и внутри всё дрожало, не от привычного уже гнева или ярости, а от чертовски сильных, невыразимых эмоций, которые копились в ней даже не с момента возвращения в Корону — а с момента, когда она Корону покинула, и теперь пылали внутри, тяготя и переполняя разум.

Кассандра встала на краю поляны, выбросила руки в стороны одним размашистым резким жестом; хищно, с силой растопырила пальцы, точно камни и вправду должны были произрасти из её ногтей, точно когти у дикой птицы. Она представляла себя ту, какой хотела стать, — и ту, какой теперь её увидели в Короне; но представляла не так, как обычно, рисуя мысленно образ человека, а в виду смутного, неосязаемого комка чувств, и этот комок, постепенно расширяясь, затапливал собой её существо.

А после — освободился, сделавшись широким мощным лучом силы; он был не виден и не доступен для восприятия, этот луч, не исключено, что и совсем не существовал, — но Кассандра знала точно, что он светится циановым светом.

И что она им способна управлять.

Взрывая землю, вознёсся в небо гигантский чёрный камень, хищно устремлённый к облакам. Кассандра как будто знала, что это произойдёт, и будто даже хотела этого; она уверенно и охотно, словно делала так уже не впервые, нырнула лучом внутрь этого камня — и принялась выжигать, выдалбливать в нём комнаты, проходы и лестницы. Эмоций больше не было — исчезли без следа, воплотившись в эту мощную, дрянную силу; остался только холодный, твёрдый стержень разума, позволявший ей, дрожа всем телом в разрушительном магическом потоке, размышлять о том, с какой стороны лучше сделать балкон. 

_Хотя о чём здесь, собственно, размышлять? И так всё ясно — со стороны Короны…_

Она не запомнила одного — когда, в какой момент сознание оставило её. Но очнувшись посреди высокой травы, абсолютно обессиленной, с дрожащим телом и горячей болью в сердце-опале, — она не только не удивилась, увидев рядом огромную каменную башню; она ещё и знала точно, до мелочей, расположение всех комнат внутри. Знала, с какой стороны находятся вход и лестница, куда идти и когда сворачивать, чтобы, из последних сил задраив камнями вход, даже не зажигая факела, в кромешной темноте попасть в _свою комнату_ — и рухнуть на _свою кровать_ , и позволить миру наконец потонуть в мучительной опаловой боли.

Когда она проснулась, ей стало страшно. Страх разрастался и крепчал, пока она шаталась по коридорам и комнатам, изумлённо глядя на аккуратные дверные проёмы и подставки для факелов, ровные-ровные лестничные ступеньки и поручни; страх визжал на одной высокой ноте, когда она вышла на широкий балкон, ежесекундно ожидая, что он под ней рухнет, и увидела вдали золотисто-жёлтую мозаику ночных огней Короны.

Этот страх так и поселился у неё внутри; и просыпается теперь каждый раз, стоит ей напороться взглядом на безупречно гладкую поверхность лестницы или стены, на тонко выделанный бортик кровати или ножки стола, на расположенные через идеально ровные расстояния факельные подставки. Ничего сложней заострённого камня, или, в паре редких случаев, тупого каменного бруска, ей не удавалось сотворить _до_ создания этой башни; но что особенно страшно — _ни разу не удавалось после_.

Она не знает, что это было.

И едва ли здесь кто-то горит желанием её просвещать. 

_Та_ , от которой можно было этого хоть как-то пускай не ожидать, но надеяться, — дня три после памятных событий не появлялась вовсе, оставив Кассандру в одиночестве скитаться среди каменных стен, размышляя о своей демонической сущности; а потом — гордо, величаво вплыла в тронный зал, застыла посередине, кокетливо выгнув плечи, позволяя Кассандре вдоволь налюбоваться своим новым обликом.

— Ты… что с тобой случилось? — Кассандра озадаченно шарила взглядом по вычурному, тесному, странно _пожухшего_ лилового цвета платью; по безвкусным высоким перчаткам, по пышной причёске. Но первым, конечно, бросилось в глаза то, что _она_ явным и мистическим образом повзрослела, будто каждый день отсутствия _ей_ зачёлся за год; а _её_ тело — утратило дурную полупрозрачность, сделавшись плотным, видимым и объёмным, как остальные предметы, и _она_ бросила наконец вызывающе парить в сантиметре от пола, и стояла теперь, кажется, на земле, как все приличные люди. Хотя — когда речь идёт о _ней_ , ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.

Подспудный страх, бившийся у Кассандры в груди, сделался сильней — ненамного, впрочем. До целой каменной башни, _выросшей из ниоткуда_ , какой-то демонической девчонке, резко прибавившей пару лет и немножко плоти, было, прямо сказать, далеко.

— Да так, решила слегка сменить образ. Сама знаешь, девушке необходимо меняться, — _она_ выгнула рот в кривой усмешке, — хотя… — и взгляд, которым _она_ окинула Кассандру, вполне себе завершил недоговоренную фразу, и что хуже — напомнил на секунду _кое о ком_ , о ком вспоминать явно не стоило. — А тебя, как я погляжу, можно поздравить с новосельем?.. Недурственное пристанище. Есть в нём определённый шик.

И по одному тону, которым это было сказано, по негромко, но явно звенящим в этом голосе ноткам, многократно усиленным звучным эхом каменных стен, — Кассандра поняла, что нужные ей _ответы_ теперь станет получить ещё сложнее.

Она не ошиблась.

***

На какое-то время Кассандра смиряется. Практически со всем.

С тем, что пока что останется тут, в этой башне. Просто потому, что если раньше опал не выделывал подобного, и ей и близко не удавалось сотворить что-то настолько сложное, а потом _произошло вот это_ — значит, здесь, в окрестностях Короны, для неё и вправду что-то есть. Что-то важное. Для неё или для опала — если это всё ещё разные вещи.

_Просто поэтому. Разумеется._

С тем, что _она_ и не планирует, кажется, ей помогать; а вместо этого возникает, будто из небытия, то тут, то там, словно игнорируя появившуюся плоть, да мутит воду, опутывая Кассандру паутиной дурманных слов. То болтает о Предназначении, о необходимости открыть себя истинному гневу, о том, что — _вот, смотри, на что ты способна, когда не сдерживаешь эмоций своей пустой солдафонской дисциплиной_ ; то снова твердит, что все ответы спрятаны в Короне, и напрасно Кассандра после одного визита не желает больше туда возвращаться; то и вовсе — рассыпается опять в полуявных намёках на то, что настоящее предназначение Кассандры — убить Рапунцель, и лишь тогда ей откроется сила, равных которой никто не знал ранее…

_Вот только Кассандре бы для начала с той силой, что есть уже, разобраться._

Она смиряется со всем, и временно — исключительно временно! — просто учится с этим жить, сосредоточившись при этом на вполне приземлённых вопросах. В конце концов, перед ней стоит, точно гвоздём приколотив её к этому месту, гигантская каменная башня, _в которой ничего пока что нет, кроме камня_.

Но у Кассандры всё ещё есть оборотный плащ. И некоторая сумма денег. И лошадка Марта, которая каким-то непостижимым образом не только не издохла после тех сумасшедших скачек, но даже и не убежала от хозяйки, пока та валялась без памяти.

В Корону — до которой, кстати, от башни не меньше полутора часов спокойной езды, и совершенно не понять, как они тогда добрались так быстро, — Кассандру совсем не тянет; хватит с неё, а то ещё не сдержится да сотворит что-нибудь каменно-продолговатое прямо перед королевским дворцом. Но, по счастью, в ездовой доступности от башни расположена ещё пара королевств, и туда ей под маскировкой плаща ничего не мешает отправиться.

Место для башни, нельзя не отметить, выбрано чертовски удачное. Она расположена всё же неблизко от поселений, даже мелких; окружена со всех сторон густым лесом, в котором совсем рядом находится тёплый ручей, а также предостаточно небольшого зверья — охота, если потребуется, особого труда не составит. У Кассандры мелькает мысль о том, что лошадь выдохлась не случайно, что опал знал, где следует остановиться, _лучше них обеих_ ; но она не заостряет на этом внимания — а вместо этого, обернувшись неприметным путником, ныряет в очередную людскую толпу, чтобы разжиться едой и барахлом, утварью и боеприпасами, а то и подзаработать, если представится случай.

Но по-прежнему не ворует. Нельзя. Не для того она большую часть жизни потратила на ловлю преступников и воров, чтобы самой потом стать одним из них — что бы там ни говорили о её _вероломном предательстве_.

Башня становится всё сильнее похожа на жильё, а Кассандра чувствует себя тем человеком в горящем доме с известной карикатуры — с поправкой на то, что очень вовремя взялась не выпить чаю, а этот дом обустраивать. Постепенно она и впрямь начинает чувствовать себя _на своей территории_. Там, где внутри хотя бы можно чувствовать себя в сравнительной безопасности; где можно не носить ни плащ, ни парик, и опал не прятать под тугой чёрной тканью — сложно объяснить, но она отчего-то чувствует себя лучше, _свободнее_ , когда его передняя сторона ничем не прикрыта.

_Она_ всякий раз, появляясь, смеётся над этой внезапной тягой к уюту; но разумных альтернатив по-прежнему не предлагает — а потому Кассандру это и не задевает почти.

В отличие от многих других _её_ реплик. Не раз и не два она думает, что теперь, когда _она_ имеет плоть, для _неё_ и камни должны представлять опасность; но пресекает такие мысли, понимая — с потусторонним существом невыясненных возможностей до поры до времени лучше дружить. Сейчас _она_ сделалась из бесплотной маленькой девочки — осязаемой девочкой постарше, а в следующий раз — превратится ещё в чудище с рогами, щупальцами и пепелящими лучами из глаз. Кто её знает. Лучше пока не ссориться.

Хотя это только первый аргумент. Второй заключается в том, что она сильно подозревает: если нападёт на кого-то _всерьёз_ , намереваясь причинить вред, — вовсе не факт, что сумеет вовремя остановиться.

Скорее уж нет, чем да.

***

Хотя Кассандра понимает, конечно, что безопасность эта внутри башни — _сравнительная_ , не более. Возможно, даже _иллюзорная_ — в какой-то степени. Здоровенная каменная постройка посреди леса не может не привлечь внимания прохожих; не говоря уже о тех _непрохожих_ , кого интересует не столько башня, сколько Кассандра как таковая. Разумеется, за ней следят; она бы изрядно удивилась, будь это иначе, и это вопрос не эфемерного _чувства чужого взгляда в спине_ , а элементарной логики. Ну и того, что иногда, выходя вечерами на балкон, она замечала в неровной темноте леса смутные силуэты.

Но когда она находит чей-то кинжал в паре метров от входа в башню — ей становится не по себе. Очень. И чёрт возьми, незваный гость уже не мог обронить что-то подружелюбнее?.. Кинжальчик, впрочем, совсем простой, такие за бесценок продают на ярмарках. Едва ли человек, оставивший такое, представляет опасность. И всё же.

Она мурует вход в башню камнями каждую ночь, и всякий раз, когда уезжает; да, весьма любезно со стороны той белоголовой суки было подогнать режущий камни меч, без него жилось бы куда сложнее. Но теперь и этого кажется мало.

Она ежедневно упражняется в сотворении камней, не забывая при этом и про рядовые боевые навыки, и со вторым, что скрывать, дела идут куда лучше. А вместо сегодняшней тренировки — долго пытается сотворить вокруг поляны каменный частокол; и спустя несколько часов выбивается из сил, опускается на траву, ощущая усталую боль в опале.

Перед ней грустно возвышаются три камня подходящей длины, почти ровно устремлённые вверх, — и целая россыпь беспомощно коротких камней, хаотично глядящих в разные стороны, точно стежки у швеи-неумехи. А позади титаническим, грозным упрёком высится чёрная башня: смотри, смотри, как-то раз ты сотворила _вот это_ , а теперь не способна соорудить к нему даже жалкий забор. _Вот тебе и все твои сверхсилы, чего ты ещё хотела._

— Вот ведь ёбаный дьявол, — вполголоса бормочет Кассандра.

— Добрейший вечерочек, — будто откликается _она_ , незаметно подобравшись откуда-то сбоку. Призрачность ушла — а манера абсолютно бесшумно, беззвучно двигаться у _неё_ осталась. Кассандра поначалу дёргалась, потом привыкла.

— Здравствуй.

Кассандра не знает, где _она_ живёт, как обеспечивает себя, как появляется здесь так легко и часто. В башне достаточно комнат, но _она_ никогда не просила ей выделить одну, да и к еде ни разу не прикасалась. Впрочем, не то чтобы Кассандра много размышляла об этом. Впечатления человека, неспособного о себе позаботиться, _она_ не производит.

Равно как и человека, сильно зависящего от сна, воды и пищи.

_Равно как и человека в принципе._

— У тебя опять проблемы с осознанием своей силы, верно?

— У меня проблемы с тем, что я не могу построить вокруг башни грёбаный частокол.

_Она_ тихонько смеётся.

— У тебя проблемы с тем, что ты пытаешься остаться _прежней_ , Кассандра. Тем напуганным, загнанным в угол, задушенным человеком, для которого и взять опал было — актом отчаяния, а не желания _действительно_ обрести силу. Но первые камни в твоём _частоколе_ , к слову сказать, неплохи. О чём ты думала, творя их, чем кормила свой гнев, Кассандра?

Это не так уж просто сформулировать, особенно когда не уверен, стоит ли быть откровенным. Кассандра задумывается на минуту; а когда открывает наконец рот, чтобы ответить, _она_ внезапно продолжает речь:  
— Впрочем, это не столь важно. Куда важнее то, почему твоего гнева не хватило на большее. И я могу ответить. Твой гнев слаб, он плохо развит, Кассандра. Наподобие тому, как тренируешь свое тело, ты часами строишь одинаковые камни, но в итоге лишь изматываешь себя — ибо не умеешь и не учишься управлять своим гневом и умножать его. Твои эмоции сильны, они хороши, Кассандра, но ты _не владеешь ими_ , хотя они — и есть твоё главное сейчас оружие. Даже камни второстепенны, они находятся в их тени, они… как бы тебе объяснить… они точно стрелы, Кассандра. Стрелы сами по себе остры и опасны, и без них урона не нанести, но если ты плохо владеешь луком — в цель ты их никогда не направишь.

— То есть, выходит, гнев — для меня будто лук? — совсем не к месту, она отчего-то усмехается.

— Всё верно. Гнев и ненависть, Кассандра.

Несколько секунд они молчат. Кассандра задумчиво водит пальцами по короткому камню, проросшему совсем рядом, острием направленному строго на неё. Возможно, он был _запущен_ её ненавистью к себе, когда частокол долго не удавалось построить, хотя… кто уже теперь разберёт. Ткань перчаток мягко скользит по чёрной глади.

— Ты всегда носишь перчатки?

Кассандра резко, с фырканьем выдыхает. Она ненавидит говорить на эту тему.

— Практически, а что? Мне не идёт? — её взгляд ядовито скользит по _её_ высоким перчаткам.

— Да нет, отчего же! — любезно восклицает _она_ , чуточку сощурив глаза. — Скорее напротив. Но во время сотворения камней я бы тебе их _очень_ рекомендовала снимать.

— Зачем? Камни получаются такими же, я проверяла не раз. А мне без перчаток… неуютно.

Это очень, очень мягко сказано; скорее уж — ей без перчаток тяжело и бессильно-зло всякий раз, как она напарывается взглядом на обожжённую чёрную руку. Но _её_ в такие подробности посвящать не обязательно.

Тем более что _она_ , судя по ровно режущей белое лицо улыбке, и так прекрасно в курсе.

— О. Кассандра. Неужели ты всё ещё не поняла, что суть именно в том, чтобы тебе было — _неуютно_?..

Кассандре следовало бы сдержаться. Сидеть где сидела. Сказать «спасибо» и пожелать спокойной ночи. Но внутри начинает неприятно теплиться злость, и без того разогретая что недавней тренировкой, что этим расчудесным разговором; и потому Кассандра медленно, напоказ стягивает перчатку сначала с левой, а потом и с правой руки, кидает их в траву бессильными тряпками:  
— Благодарствую. _Я попробую._

И тут же понимает, что поспешила, видя чёрный обгорелый остов, жалкую пародию на человеческую кисть. Надо признать, что после слияния с опалом _это_ стало работать куда лучше, почти как нормальная рука — но внешний вид, жуткий, безобразный, неизменная память о былых ошибках, никуда не делся. Кассандра не снимает перчатки почти никогда, а если приходится, тут же отводит взгляд, косит глаза до последнего; но сейчас и этого сделать нельзя — не показывать же _ей_ собственной слабости.

А _она_ спокойно, изучающе, абсолютно не смущаясь, разглядывает чёрную кисть.

— Интересно? — не выдерживает Кассандра.

_Она_ улыбается уголками губ:  
— Вполне.

— Так ты получше рассмотри. Не стесняйся, — и Кассандра, зло растопырив пальцы, приближает чёрную ладонь к белому лицу на очень близкое, совсем уж бестактное расстояние, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы дёрнуть _её_ за кукольный нос.

Который морщится, собирая вокруг аккуратных крыльев гармошки некрасивых складок, когда _она_ брезгливо отшатывается, поднимаясь с травы и делая пару шагов назад.

— Эй, Кассандра, ну это уже перебор!.. В конце концов, это _тебе_ , а не мне, нужно почаще наблюдать это перед глазами, — _она_ опять принимается нервно, чуточку уязвлённо одёргивать на локтях свои перчатки. — И крайне не советую тебе пренебрегать подобной методой. Подобное увечье способно немало тебя вдохновить, если ты научишься, разумеется, верно его воспринимать.

Кассандре пора, давно пора уже обходить хотя бы столь топорно расставленные ловушки. Но на этот раз она попадается снова:  
— Верно воспринимать? Это как?..

— Ну, подумай, к примеру о том, что теперь никогда уже не будешь первоклассным воином, — абсолютно будничным тоном, будто в этом и нет ничего страшного, сообщает _она_. — С подобной травмой на рабочей руке это едва ли возможно, даже с учётом того, что опал наверняка её подправил, так, что в повседневной жизни она больше не причиняет хлопот. Насколько мне известно, раньше ты была весьма неплоха, так что и сейчас, верно, сможешь при необходимости отбиться от пары-тройки средних вояк, но если говорить о том, чтобы быть _среди лучших_ …

_Она_ делает короткую паузу, в течение которой Кассандра прикрывает глаза, ощущая в них предательское жжение, и сжимает руки в кулаки, ничего хорошего в них не ощущая вообще.

И продолжает:  
— В таких случаях обычно говорят «мне жаль», но мне совсем, совсем не жаль, Кассандра. Позже и ты поймёшь, что всё это к лучшему. Зная, что в том, чему ты отдала прошлую жизнь, ты не достигнешь уже желанного успеха, видя постоянно доказательство этому перед глазами, — ты будешь отчётливо понимать, что пути назад уже нет. И тебе никак нельзя больше оставаться прежней.

Кассандра раньше склонна была считать, что правда, независимо от степени горечи, предпочтительней остального, но сейчас эта правда обжигает её невыносимо, люто — наверное, потому, что раньше её, и впрямь очевидную, вслух никто не произносил. Напротив, Рапунцель, Ланс и даже Юджин баюкали Кассандру утешительной ложью; говорили, что всё образуется, что упорные тренировки скомпенсируют остальное, что люди и не с такими увечьями достигали успеха — уточнить бы ещё, в какой области, — да и медицина в Короне развита неплохо, и когда они вернутся… Умом Кассандра понимала, что это ложь, что шансов у неё исчезающе мало, если вообще они есть, но…

_Но судя по тому, как мучительно горит сейчас огнём всё внутри, ни черта она не понимала на самом деле._

— С чего ты взяла? — она зачем-то ещё старается с этой очевидной правдой поспорить; кажется, одна золотоволосая принцесска и впрямь научила её чуть большему, чем казалось. — Увечье магическое, и вероятно, как-то его ещё можно исправить. Не говоря о том, что иные оставались первоклассными воинами, даже вовсе лишившись руки…

_Она_ смеётся, фыркающе и протяжно, шумно выпуская воздух из носа. Непостижимо, но даже это у _неё_ получается сделать изящно, в полном соответствии с правилами этикета.

— Ты ведь сама в это не веришь, верно?..

Кассандра молчит.

— И правильно. Ты стоишь на пороге силы, заметно превосходящей всё, что было тебе доступно до этого, а уж с каким-то жалким бряцаньем мечом — и вовсе не идущей ни в какой сравнение. И с учётом того, как рьяно ты склонна за своё прошлое цепляться, тебе повезло, поверь, тебе очень повезло иметь то, что сожгло все мосты за тебя.

_А иначе, быть может, ничего и вовсе бы не случилось. Или нет._

— Это не _бряцанье мечом_ , а дело, которому я отдала больше половины жизни. Выбирай выражения.

— Бряцанье мечом. Я выбираю выражения. Я выбираю их соответственно тому, что после того, как ты полжизни махала железками, ты сделалась жалким, трусливым, гниющим в своей внутренней тюрьме солдафоном, который _до дрожи боится_ раскрыть в себе то, что даст настоящую силу.

— Ну надо же, как умно, как пафосно! Ты сама-то даже не удержала бы такую _железку_ в своих изнеженных пальчиках, верно?

_Она_ снисходительно смеётся, удивлённым домиком вскинув брови:  
— Верно, не удержала бы. Думаю, что так. Знаешь, у меня никогда в жизни не возникало потребности проверять, Кассандра. Силы, могущества, уважения, любви и почестей я добивалась без этого, — _она_ аккуратно, будто невзначай, поправляет одним из _изнеженных пальчиков_ выбившуюся из пучка прядь, заправляя её за белое острое ухо.

Кассандра стискивает зубы, тяжело дыша. Внутри кипит что-то тяжёлое, раскалённое, точно расплавленный свинец; но она ещё держится, чтобы не излить это наружу. Какое-то время обе молчат, мрачно шаря взглядами по траве.

Затем _она_ роняет холодно и веско:  
— Кажется, тебе стоило сжечь _обе_ руки, чтобы ты поняла.

И тогда Кассандра распрямляется, резко выкидывая тело вверх, и таким же рваным движением выбрасывает вперёд руки. Это не привычный, чёрный, неконтролируемый гнев — нет, она запоминает прекрасно, как всё её существо превращается в _стремление сотворить камень_ , как она по капле, мучительно, будто кровь и плоть, давит из себя этот чёртов чёрный пик, растущий вверх буквально по миллиметру.

И падает на траву, когда в глазах наконец мутнеет, и ноги становятся предательски ватными. И только после, подняв голову, осознаёт, что камень получился и вправду высоким — раза в полтора выше тех, что были вначале. А ещё он находится совсем рядом с _ней_ , в каком-то жалком десятке сантиметров; и заметно склонён в _её_ сторону — будто намеревается упасть, расшибив _её_ своей чёрной громадой, но до конца ещё не определился.

_Она_ смеётся своим чёртовым колокольчиком — хотя на открытом воздухе, без эха, это звучит далеко не так эффектно, как в башне, и слышны даже неизящные совсем гнусавые нотки.

— Недурно, недурно, Кассандра. Жаль, что ты сейчас слишком вымотана, так что продолжать явно не стоит. Но в следующий раз я, пожалуй, буду убегать от тебя вокруг поляны.

Медленно, с чувством собственного достоинства, отряхивая с платья невидимые пылинки, _она_ отходит от камня. 

— Может быть, хоть так нам удастся наконец построить твой _грёбаный частокол_. Как ты изволишь выражаться.

***

_Она_ любезно не появляется в башне последующие два дня — и нетрудно, совсем нетрудно догадаться, чем Кассандра эти два дня занимается.

 _Строит грёбаный частокол._ Упрямо, остервенело, доводя себя до дурнотной слабости, колючей боли в сердце и ватных ног; тащится из последних сил до кровати, тратит на отдых — точнее сказать, на мёртвую отключку — каких-то пару часов и возвращается снова.

То, что получается у неё на третий день, _не впечатляет_. Камни заметно отличаются по длине, смотрят в разные стороны, точно их ставили спьяну, и вообще — на ограждение вокруг пристанища Тёмного Властелина _это вот_ не похоже совсем, и придаёт грозной башне нелепый, немного комический вид.

Но функции свои выполняет. С Кассандры — с учётом того, что она еле стоит на ногах, а в сердце поселилась как будто стая жуков-камнеточцев, — пока что и этого хватит. Она оставляет один вход-проём, там, где его хорошо видно с балкона; а с других сторон — высокие камни не позволят попасть внутрь никому, кроме тех, кто _и вправду этого очень захочет_. Да и этим придётся поднапрячься.

_Она_ является на третий день, точно по заказу, когда работа только-только закончена. Осматривает камни с нехорошей требовательностью во взгляде, мягко проводит ладонью в шёлке по чёрному острию, будто никогда раньше такого не встречала.

— Недурно, Кассандра, весьма недурно, — хотя _её_ интонация говорит слегка о другом. — Позволь поинтересоваться, и о чём же ты размышляла в процессе? Чем кормила свой гнев?

— О тебе размышляла, — сухо отвечает Кассандра. Её раздражает дурная упрямая слабость, и _её_ снисходительный тон раздражает тоже. — О том, как ты будешь плясать и прыгать до небес, узнав, что я не справилась. И сколько дерьма наговоришь. Очень, знаешь ли, вдохновляет.

И кажется, что _она_ улыбнуться уже не сможет шире, чем раньше, но нет — тонкий рот разъезжается во всё лицо, до самых ушей, и Кассандре вспоминается отчего-то, что точно так же — от уха до уха — частенько вспарывают горло.

— Ты на верном пути, Кассандра. Начинаешь кое-что понимать.

Она сказала далеко не всё, конечно. О _ней_ , о _её_ ехидно изломанном рте и стеклянных глазах, о едких насмешках и особенно о _бряцанье мечом_ думалось, конечно, хорошо и задорно. Но не меньше Кассандра думала о своей руке — чёрной, безобразной и обугленной, и о том, _как всё могло быть иначе_. Она и вправду начала колдовать без перчаток, и было жгуче тяжело, конечно, но и столько камней такой высоты — ей ни разу не удавалось сотворить прежде.

_Она_ опять не солгала. _Она_ ни разу ещё, на памяти Кассандры, не была поймана на лжи, вот только часто ли говорила _всю_ правду? А Кассандру тревожит, признаться, тот всепоражающий гнев, в котором она пребывает всё чаще. _Она_ говорит, что надо ему отдаться, взрастить его в себе и сделать из него _лук_ , чтобы пускать в цель каменные стрелы; вот только — нет ли здесь какого-то важного, незаметного поначалу фрагмента правды, который _она_ пока что держит в рукаве?

Кассандре, что греха таить, нравятся новые могущество и сила, и нравится творить камни, ощущая, как что-то красивое, мощное, смертельно опасное вырастает из ниоткуда под движением её рук. Вот только метод, которым предлагается этого достигать… 

Он Кассандре не нравится.

И если уж откровенно — сейчас она не уверена в том, что после действия опала рука так уж бессильна; в конце концов, ей стало значительно лучше, и быть может, упорными тренировками её получилось бы разработать. Но поглотить мощнейший древний артефакт для того, чтобы просто починить сгоревшую руку и продолжить _бряцать мечом_ …

Как бы Кассандра ни спорила с _ней_ , а здесь не может не признать, что _она_ права. Это нелепо. Глупо. Расточительно, даже в чём-то преступно. В конце концов, она стоит теперь на пороге силы, заметно превосходящей всё, что знала до этого.

_Или как там это правильно называется._

— Э-эй, Кассандра? О чём задумалась так надолго?.. — в неприятной близости от глаз пролетают в подобии щелчка объятые шёлком пальцы. Это совсем тихий, шелестящий звук, будто _она_ ловила невидимую мошку.

— О тебе, — Кассандра смотрит хмуро, исподлобья. Кажется, она повторяется, но плевать.

_Она_ восторженно, беззаботно смеётся, будто _ей_ сделали комплимент:  
— Чудесная, чудесная тема для раздумий!.. — и прежде, чем в _её_ сторону летит очередной выпад, будто из ниоткуда достаёт сложенный листок бумаги, который чуть качается на ветру, зажатый меж _её_ тонких пальцев.

— А я принесла тебе кое-какие _интереснейшие сведения_. Уверена, ты будешь покорена.

Они присаживаются у башни, на каменное подобие скамейки, и _она_ начинает излагать. Кассандра чувствует, как губы кривятся в удивлённом, ошарашенном смехе; она держится до конца рассказа, но затем восклицает тут же:  
— Да ты с ума сошла?.. Такое невозможно, это сказки какие-то!

_Она_ снисходительно тянет:  
— Могу и обидеться. Я не стала бы понапрасну занимать твоё время, Кассандра.

В её тоне звенят уязвлённые, почти человечьи нотки; но услышанное слишком абсурдно, чтобы в него поверить.

— Тебя дезинформировали. Никто и никогда не дал бы существовать такому артефакту. Даже если он почему-то и появился, Братство должно было разрушить его быстрее, чем о нём узнает хоть кто-то. _Это логично._

Слишком логично.

Кассандра уверена, что сейчас впервые наконец поймает _её_ на лжи.

***

Этот день всё разбивает на до и после. Да, это звучит пафосно, дурно и безвкусно, и Кассандра никогда не являлась любителем подобных формулировок; но что поделать, если всё правда происходит именно так. Иначе и не скажешь.

Если покидает свою чёрную башню, направляясь к Спирали, одна Кассандра, а возвращается через несколько дней — совсем другая. И у той, другой, болтается в сумке грёбаный ларец с грёбаным рунёным камнем внутри; и она, эта Кассандра, до дрожи в зубах ненавидит и ларец, и камень, и себя, и опал в своём сердце, и всё на свете.

Ей всё запоминается даже как-то обрывисто, фрагментами, будто память оборонялась, не желая до конца вбирать в себя того, что случилось.

Вот — _она_ говорит, что скоро хранитель Спирали отбудет куда-то на симпозиум, оставив вместо себя подмастерье, и это самое удачное время, чтобы действовать. И они долго, нудно держат путь к Спирали; это не запоминается почти никак, там нечего запоминать — помимо того, что Кассандре не нравится _её_ лошадь, чёрная, с кроваво-красными блестящими глазами, и ночевать с _ней_ в опасной близости тоже совершенно не нравится.

А вот она стоит у подножия Спирали и готовится к простой, топорной даже не краже — _аренде_ , как бы глупо это ни звучало. Да, у неё заготовлено письмо, написанное печатными буквами, о том, что формально камень Спирали не принадлежит, Спираль лишь держит его на хранении, но в любом случае, взявший сие обязуется вернуть его в течение полугода, а заодно оставляет энную сумму денег за услугу… _Она_ не отнимает руки от лица в уничижительном жесте, читая это письмо; Кассандра умом понимает, что наверное, это смешно — но когда служишь в гвардии едва ли не с детства, над подобным уже не смеёшься.

_А вот всё летит к чертям, к дьяволу, в ад и ещё глубже, вот прям туда летит, со свистом, окончательно и бесповоротно._

Каллиопа отправляет кому-то чёртов ключ, до того, как её приходится связать и обезвредить, — и _она_ заикается было о том, что неплохо бы сыграть на жалости, но Кассандра цедит ледяным тоном «никаких заложников», ловя в ответ презрительный взгляд. А после видит на пороге Рапунцель, Юджина и Ланса, и сначала думает, что у неё галлюцинации — не иначе, под воздействием одной из здешних штуковин, — а потом ей становится уже _плевать_. И слышит, конечно, как _она_ дёшево играет на эмоциях, завывая, что _Каллиопе не поздоровится_ , если _ей_ немедленно не дадут ключ; и вяло думает, как это плоско и некрасиво, и не поздно ли ещё сделать вид, что она не с _ней_ , — но по большому счёту, ей всё-таки _плевать_.

Дальше память становится милосердной. Оставляет только _бряцанье мечей_ , свист снарядов и воздуха в ушах; игольчато-острые камни, растущие отовсюду, куда чаще, чем хотелось бы; натужную боль в неестественно вывернутой руке; елейные слова о том, что её всё ещё любят и простят; оглушительный треск ткани оборотного плаща, рвущегося надвое, надвое и надвое. _Юджин мудила._

Память не оставляет ни единого намёка на то, что заставило её сделать то, что она сделала; ни единого намёка на то, _заставляло ли её вообще хоть что-то_.

Так или иначе — вот она стоит, держа откупоренную лампу, в которую небыстро, но неуклонно тянет размытую фигуру Каллиопы; второй рукой — сжимает чёрный меч, острие которого застыло у короткой, белой, оплывшей от жира шеи. _Она похожа на корову на скотобойне. Хотя визжит скорее как свинья. Мерзость._

— Отдай мне ларец и ключ, если хочешь, чтобы она не пострадала.

Кассандра — не _она_ ; Кассандра не играет на эмоциях и заложников берёт с умом — могла уж научиться за те годы, что их _освобождала_. Кассандра знает, ситуация безвыходная: меч или лимб — то или другое ждёт Каллиопу, если ей сейчас не подчинятся.

Они с Рапунцель сталкиваются взглядами. Ярче всего запоминает Кассандра именно этот момент — в который понимает, что сейчас умерли они обе. Королева Рапунцель, которая не вправе променивать безопасность Короны на жизнь какой-то девицы со стороны. Гвардеец Кассандра, которая поклялась когда-то ловить преступников, а не становиться одним из них.

_Она_ легко хватает протянутый ключ, открывает ларец, кивает, показав Кассандре содержимое. Кассандра хорошо помнит, сколько преступников вязала на отступлении, и не выпускает Каллиопу, пока они не добираются до лошадей. А там — швыряет лампу в одну сторону, _свинью_ эту — в другую, подальше от себя, поближе к её чудесным друзьям; и тут же строит каменную клетку, в которую заключает всех четверых. На земле — ничего страшного, просто убьют пару часов на подкоп. Им полезно.

И вот — Кассандра мчится, мчится и мчится вперёд, приникнув телом к холке Марты, и ветер сушит чёрт знает откуда взявшиеся слёзы, а в сумке каменным грузом скачет ларец со всем содержимым.

Это уже не та Кассандра, что покидала недавно свою чёрную башню, направляясь к Спирали.

И эта Кассандра до дрожи в зубах ненавидит и башню, и Спираль, и ларец, и камень, и себя, и опал в своём сердце, и всё на свете.

***

Последующие дни она тоже запоминает погано. Помнит, что были, помнит, что прошли; а вот чем занималась — почти и не помнит.

 _Вероятно, ничем._ Скиталась бездумно между чёрных стен башни. Для неё сейчас вполне достойное занятие.

Камень она поместила в каморку на самом верху башни, маленькую и бесполезную, точно для него и сделанную. Приятный, шершавый, удобно лёгший в ладонь, он будто откликнулся на её касание, тихонько дрогнув; но Кассандра положила его на — опять же, созданный за каким-то чёртом — небольшой столик, поверх сотворила клетку из камней и не трогала больше.

_Хватит с неё. Хватит._ Ей и так-то идея нравилась не слишком; она и так-то клялась себе не раз, что если и станет использовать эту дрянь — останется верна чести.

_Но что она теперь знает о чести?.._

Так что и дрянь ворошить не стоит.

_Она_ сказала, в конце концов, что о настоящих свойствах дряни не знает почти никто, официально считается, что она просто усиляет Лунный Опал; и то, что кричала Каллиопа в пылу битвы, с подобной теорией сходится. Так что, вероятно, Кассандре не грозит пока увидеть у подножия башни Братство Опала с требованием вернуть опасный артефакт.

Хотя очень странно, конечно, что никто из них и так не заявился раньше.

_Хотя, если честно, конкретно сейчас Кассандру даже такой расклад пугает не слишком._

Она бездумно бродит по башне, и перед глазами — маячит, не исчезая, лицо отца. Он ещё почти молод — статный, широкоплечий, возит её на закорках, и дарит первый игрушечный меч, и впервые катает на старенькой смирной лошади. Он постарше, средних лет, — дерётся с ней в поединках часы напролёт, и однажды приводит на предгвардейскую подготовку, и светится от гордости, когда она становится первой на вступительных. Он уже зрелый — с ней вдвоём, на равных, выслеживает бандитов, бок о бок становится в бой, а иногда доверяет настолько, что отправляет на задания в одиночку, и тогда её сердце почти взрывается от восторга. Он, постаревший резко, неудержимо, — сидит в таверне пьяным и говорит о том, что возможно, ему не стоило забирать её от Готель…

_Наверное, и правда не стоило, папа._

_Потому что я взяла заложника. Я взяла заложника, папа! Проснулась дурная кровь, верно?_

И ужасно хочется оказаться рядом с отцом, и обнять его крепко-крепко, как в детстве, и рассказать, как на духу, всё-всё — признаться, что натворила, и объяснить, _почему_ натворила, и объяснить честно-честно, так, как себе бы не объяснила. И пускай отец её ругает, кричит, проклинает, пускай накажет как угодно, даже пригрозит сослать в монастырь — в конце концов всё равно её простит, и не только простит, но и подскажет, как теперь всё исправить…

_Вот только детство кончилось. И кончилось уже давно._

И на неё накатывает что-то, и она носится в ярости по башне, точно осатанев, зло колотя сапогами о каменный пол, и вспоминает уже не отца — а себя, юную, счастливую, влюблённую в себя, свой меч и свою свободу, и завороженную безвозвратно идеей всеобщей справедливости. Где-то в глубине души она уже понимает, как это наивно, — но ещё лучше понимает, что если не верить в наивные идеи сейчас, то когда в них вообще верить; и тренируется днями напролёт, и объезжает самых борзых лошадей, и тайком выслеживает воришек, порой получая за это от отца, — и точно знает, что когда вырастет, сделает всё, всё, всё, чтобы никто и никогда незаслуженно не делал другому больно.

Она нарочно врезается с размаху в стену башни, больно ушибая плечо о камень, — но как будто бы даже и хотела этой боли.

_Никакой дурной крови, папа. Всё нелепые оправдания._

_Дурная здесь только я._

Она припоминает, как года полтора назад, незадолго до отъезда, пришла в тюрьму к Вэриану. И толком не знала даже, зачем; где-то внутри билось осознание того, что _так будет правильно_ , хотя она понятия не имела, как вести себя с мальчишкой, который едва не разнёс полкоролевства, чуть не убил королеву и принцессу, а в довершение ко всему, был в неё влюблён. Впрочем, всё оказалось просто — он вовсе не стал с ней разговаривать, не ответил ни на один вопрос, даже не поприветствовал. Только стоял, выпрямившись в полный рост, одетый в тюремное рубище, и смотрел на неё исподлобья — нездорово, лихорадочно блестевшими в полумраке глазами; и столько, столько всего было в этом взгляде, что Кассандра никогда бы не смогла этого объяснить…

Она и сейчас не сможет.

Но знает наверняка, что если раскопает среди вещей осколок зеркала, раздобытый где-то ещё на пути к Короне, и посмотрится в него — увидит там тот же взгляд.


	5. 4

Она широко расставляет руки, вжимаясь ладонями в каменный поручень балкона, вперивает взгляд в неровный пьяненький частокол, тускло блестящий чёрным в полумраке. И стоит так долго, долго-долго, не ощущая ни времени, ни собственных мыслей.

— Доброго вечера, Кассандра.

Она и не вздрагивает даже — привыкла, что _она_ появляется совершенно бесшумно. Не лучшее для воина качество, если честно; хотя едва ли она уже в полной мере может звать себя _воином_.

— И тебе того же.

— О чём столь сосредоточенно размышляешь, глядя на эту пустынную поляну?

— А о чём должна? — причин для злости нет никаких, но Кассандра, и без того измотанная в последние дни, взвивается почему-то. — О том, как отринуть прошлое, дать дорогу собственному гневу и обрести силу, которой не знала никогда ранее, да?

— Да нет, — _она_ задумчиво склоняет голову, тихим выдохом откидывает прядь волос с лица. — О том, что у тебя украли лошадь.

— Она же… _Твою мать!_

Кассандра кидается к лестнице, по ступенькам вниз, выбегая наружу. На том месте, где раньше стояла Марта, теперь лишь длинный обрубок привязи, распластавшийся в траве, точно мёртвая змея.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Кассандра быстро обходит башню; и лишь сейчас, погружая сапоги в чавкающую грязь, понимает запоздало — сегодня, впервые за долгое время, день выдался дождливым. Отстранённо вспоминается глухой стук капель о камень, то прекращавшийся, то заряжавший вновь, который там, изнутри, воспринимался ею чем-то вроде фона.

Денёк для кражи выбрали удачный. Никаких следов она теперь не найдёт.

— Блядь, но как они вообще смогли…

Проём в заборе, что самое дикое, был и остался замурован камнями, которые она медленно, недоуменно ощупывает, убеждаясь в их целости — и находя кое-где уже подсохшие грязевые подтёки. Выходит, неизвестный гость перелез через частокол, забрал лошадь, а затем не просто вернулся обратно, но и каким-то непостижимым образом переправил через забор её. Вероятно, заставил прыгнуть, хотя сомнительно, что Марте под силу такие прыжки; или задействовал что-нибудь вроде простенькой магии; или перетащил её волоком, или… или… 

Вариантов можно придумать много, один затейливей другого.

Но Кассандру — напрасно, возможно, хотя кто знает — пугает не это.

_Она ничего не заметила._

Серьёзно, кто-то не один час штурмовал её неприступную крепость, дважды перелез через забор, украл лошадь — тоже, вероятно, не бесшумно, — а она металась по коридорам, погружённая в мрачные мысли, и умудрилась ничего не услышать, не заподозрить.

_Потрясающая воинская бдительность._

Хотя она понимала и понимает, конечно, что её репутация в Короне и окрестностях теперь разрушена безвозвратно; и живо может представить, как Юджин, сидя в таверне с кружечкой пива, бахвальски гладя свою эспаньолку, рассказывает дружкам, как героически сражался внутри Спирали с вероломной Кассандрой, и как та взяла заложника, чтобы добиться своих гадких целей. Она как-то фоново, словно всё это не с ней, порой слышала по ту сторону частокола шорохи, шаги, голоса; но с какой-то не то что трусостью — апатией игнорировала всё, делая вид, что её это не касается. В конце концов, пока те люди оставались по ту сторону частокола — едва ли они могли причинить ей вред.

_Хотя исходила она, конечно, из того, что заметит, когда они начнут перебираться на эту._

Грустно отвязав обрывок верёвки, она возвращается в башню, машинально растягивая и сминая его в руках. _Её_ здесь, кажется, уже не наблюдается; растворилась где-то в коридорах, а то и вовсе, быть может, уже ускользнула; _её_ , лёгкую и гибкую, пьяненький забор едва ли остановит. 

_Спасибо что хоть стены — ещё останавливают пока что._

Впрочем, Кассандре сейчас, признаться, и не до _неё_ особо. Она будто сбрасывает с себя прострацию, длившуюся с момента возвращения из Спирали; и озираясь, видит то тут, то там хищные каменные звёзды, и оторопело понимает, что создала их сама, бездумно мечась по комнатам, — и даже не заметила этого. Серьёзно, в памяти за последние дни нет ни одного эпизода, где она бы творила камни; но вот они — зло глядят на неё своими остриями, а кое-где, прорастая почти что из дверных проёмов, даже преграждают путь.

Она обречённо кидает на пол бесполезную уже верёвку. В принципе, в лошади особой потребности больше нет: теперь, лишившись плаща и окончательно убив свою репутацию, она едва ли рискнула бы заявиться на люди. Даже в маскировке. Слухи о ней расползутся быстро, и если капюшон хоть на секунду спадёт, а парик съедет в сторону — побегом от вил, граблей и прочего дреколья дело может не ограничиться.

Но… ей стыдно. Просто и банально стыдно, будто даже с самой лёгкой, элементарной вверенной ей задачей она не справилась. _Прости, прости, Марта; ты пусть не первоклассная, но хорошая лошадь, и надеюсь, этот засранец-ворёнок тебя продаст, и с новым хозяином тебе повезёт больше._

Кассандра опускается прямо на пол, скользя спиной по стене, прячет лицо в ладони и сидит так несколько минут, слушая тишину. Отчего-то тишина эта уже не утягивает её в мысли о прошлом, как накануне.

А затем — поднимается на ноги, достаёт чёрный меч и начинает аккуратно срезать расцветшие повсюду камни.

***

Какое-то время она ещё терпит.

_В конце концов, пока они остаются там, за частоколом — они не вторгаются на её территорию; и если она сама выйдет к ним, сама нападёт — станет именно тем монстром, какого они ждут, верно?.._

Если ей, конечно, ещё нужно этим монстром _становиться_.

Она уже не мечется по башне, вспоминая то себя, то отца, и начинает потихоньку смиряться с тем, что сделала, и с собой, это сделавшей; но — чувствует себя измотанной, опустошённой, и даже былые вспышки гнева почти сходят на нет. Запасы еды кончаются быстро — кто же знал, что она лишится оборотного плаща, — и она идёт в лес охотиться, собирать ягоды и грибы, в маскировке, конечно, но всё равно думает о том, что может наткнуться на кого-то из своих анонимных гостей. Но те, видимо, только и могут, что дразнить из-за угла, и лес встречает её лишь настороженной тишиной. Признаться, она не удивлена.

И гонит от себя мысли о том, что рано или поздно ей всё равно понадобятся вещи, которые в лесу не добудешь — только у людей; и особенно гонит одну назойливую мысль о том, каким способом это можно было бы сделать. Эта мысль уже кажется скорее искусительной, чем мерзкой. И это нехорошо.

Какое-то время она ещё терпит.

Терпит шорохи и крики за частоколом, ярко-рыжие всполохи огня в лесу невдалеке. Терпит, когда поздно ночью слышит из-за забора тихий скрежет и громкий тонкоголосый мат, явно говорящие о том, что кто-то очень хочет оказаться с той стороны — хочет, впрочем, недостаточно, чтобы частокол не стал для него неодолимой преградой. Терпит прилетающие снаружи палки и камни, и даже парочку обидных надписей на них — тоже терпит, и даже злости почти не ощущает.

Может быть, ей кажется, что она это заслужила. Или она просто знает слишком хорошо, что всё это — лишь дети и подростки. Они жадно ищут приключений, мечтают о подвигах, покупают на последние — да единственные, впрочем, — деньги дешёвые кинжалы. Взяв без спроса родительских лошадей, едут в лес поглазеть на дом опаловой ведьмы, но боятся до смерти, и швыряя палки через забор — бросают вызов не ей, а своему страху.

Она это знает прекрасно, ведь сама была такой когда-то. И не так давно, кажется.

И поэтому она терпит.

До поры до времени.

***

На этот раз из-за забора доносится не скрежет — _грохот_. Не услышать подобное невозможно; и Кассандра, определив, что звук доносится со стороны входа — по частым горизонтальным камням удобнее лезть, — располагается на балконе, поглядывая вниз.

Кажется, лезут в тяжёлых латах. Очень умный поступок. Она уверена, что не долезут; и изрядно удивляется, когда на траву плюхается нечто, издали похожее на большую кастрюлю, тускло сверкающую на солнце. Кастрюля поднимается на ноги и, заунывно бряцая, направляется к башне.

Кассандра ставит локти на перила. Гость застывает перед балконом, угрожающе выставив перед собой что-то вроде меча. Кассандре видно плохо, но она отчего-то уверена, что качеством это чудо оружейной промышленности едва ли лучше того памятного кинжала.

— О Кассандра, чудище Лунного Опала!

Ей сложно понять, насколько он серьёзен и так ли уж безобиден, как кажется; но помедлив, она, перегнувшись через перила, всё же отвечает сухо:  
— Чего нужно?

Фигура в латах — это парень, судя по гулко грохочущему из шлема голосу, — озадаченно запрокидывает голову, видимо, до этого момента _чудище_ не приметив.

— Выйди и сразись со мной!

Кассандра даже теряется от такой непосредственности.

_Вот это круто. Вот это просто прекрасно._

— Это ещё зачем? — за этим могло бы следовать несколько ласковых слов о том, что парня вообще никто сюда не звал, но Кассандра их осторожно приберегает. И вместо этого, щурясь, пытается разглядеть, есть ли у него лук; ей достаточно присесть или пригнуться, чтобы балкон защитил от стрелы, но это тоже надо _успеть_ …

— Я пришёл, чтобы избавить Корону от твоего гнёта, — уже чуточку не так уверенно, но всё равно до жути пафосно сообщает он.

_Так._ Эта фраза какого-то дутого юного индюка в дешёвой кастрюле хлещет по ней нехорошо, наотмашь, уж слишком болезненно. _Чёрт._

— И в чём мой гнёт заключается?

Он молчит, становясь в стойку, держа наготове меч. Так, будто подозревает, что Кассандра прямо с балкона на него и нападёт.

_Она может._ Но сдерживается пока что — хотя внутри шебуршатся мысли о том, что быть может, в последнее время она была уж слишком добра к подрастающему поколению. 

Она мрачно повторяет вопрос:  
— В чём заключается мой гнёт, мальчик?

— Ты предала нашу принцессу, — в голосе _мальчика_ сквозит удивление, — заполонила Корону камнями, разорила Спираль! Всё королевство в страхе и ждёт, когда ты пойдёшь войной!

— Да? И что, _всё королевство_ не смогло найти кого-нибудь получше тебя, чтобы избавиться от столь страшной угрозы?

Мальчишка молчит, упрямо опускает голову в шлеме, направив блестящий лоб в сторону Кассандры, точно баран. Некстати, причём с какой-то смутной нежностью, ей вспоминается Вэриан. Он её порядочно достал, но не был хотя бы идиотом.

_Хотя всё тогда было иначе._

— Я вызываю тебя на бой! Выйди и сразись со мной, — повторяет мальчишка вместо ответа.

— Это тебе няня в сказочках напела, что _чудища_ сразу выходят, когда их зовёшь на бой? — голос Кассандры дрожит злее, чем она ожидала.

Он молчит.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Франсиско.

— Ну вот что, _Франсиско_ , — она тянет это слово так, что оно звучит как ругательство, — я никогда не поверю, что тебя послала принцесса. Или… капитан гвардии. Или что ещё кто-то мог _послать_ тебя на устранение, как ты говоришь, _опасной угрозы_.

Она незаметно прячет ладони вниз, за стенку каменного кармана, и чуть помедлив, сжимает их в кулаки. Неловко будет пропороть пацана камнем, во время такого-то монолога.

— Давай-ка ты не станешь валять балбеса и честно расскажешь, какого чёрта сюда притащился?!

Где-то в глубине души она до жути боится, что на самом деле всё это правда. Что этого остолопа прислала принцесса. Или — что гораздо, невообразимо страшнее — капитан гвардии. _На устранение опасной угрозы._

Но Франсиско, чуть помедлив, говорит неохотно, уже без прежнего пафоса:  
— Ну ладно. Никто меня не присылал. Я просто поспорил с друзьями, что притащу им твою голову, — он вскидывает скрытое забралом лицо, и повторяет упрямо и даже зло:  
— А я слов на ветер не бросаю, так что _выйди и сразись со мной!_

И что-то есть в этой реплике такое, что до Кассандры вдруг доходит.

_Он считает её чудищем. По-настоящему. Искренне._ Он, конечно, редкостный придурок, и она за полминуты, даже без всяких камней, наверняка вытряхнет его из этой кастрюли. Уж не таких великих героев ей бояться.

Но для этого героя она — _чудище_. Монстр, к которому можно просто прийти, вызвать на бой и отсечь ему голову; отсечь голову, _которую ты обещал принести друзьям_.

— _А на что поспорил, Франсиско?.._

Её руки сами взлетают вверх, и в голосе, уносимом ветром, будто бы звенят камни; такие же, что вырастают у ног Франсиско, с таким же звоном задевая латы, — прежде чем он успевает ответить. Он отскакивает резко, глядя на Кассандру.

— Ну ладно, Франсиско. Я выхожу.

Со стороны должно, наверное, смотреться эффектно; как и положено _чудищу_ из жуткой башни — мрачной фигурой она вырастает в дверном проёме, зло шествует вперёд.

Франсиско кидается ей навстречу, и внутри его шлема мотыляется какой-то боевой клич, с дребезжанием вылетающий через забрало. Он оказывается не так уж плох, как можно было предположить; и был бы даже лучше, но ему откровенно не подходят ни латы, ни меч, взятые, видимо, у старших товарищей, либо купленные за бесценок на барахолке. В Кассандре клокочет гнев, но ей принципиально важно победить его _без всяких камней_. Это занимает больше времени, чем казалось.

Но в финале — меч всё равно вылетает из рук Франсиско, с глухим стуком зарываясь в траву, и Кассандра откидывает его ногой и бьёт с размаху по латному заду. Франсиско неуклюже падает на колени, качается, будто собираясь завалиться набок, — но Кассандра мечом, плашмя, удерживает его от падения.

Сорвав с него шлем, она натыкается взглядом на совсем юное веснушчатое лицо, обрамлённое копной жёлто-пшеничных волос. И даже смутно припоминает этого парня; кажется, в прошлом году он приходил пробоваться в подготовительное отделение гвардии…

Бледно-голубые глаза блестят бешено и дерзко, и в этом блеске их владелец явно старается спрятать страх.

Кассандра не сразу понимает, чего он боится.

— Ты ждёшь, что я убью тебя, верно? Ты ждёшь, что чудище Лунного Опала тебя убьёт?! — её голос вдруг превращается в рёв; с десяток камней, _маленький частокол_ , вырастает вокруг Франсиско, заключая его в тесное кольцо.

— У тебя нет причин этого не делать, — глухо, неожиданно отчётливо говорит Франсиско. — Но не надейся, что этим всё кончится. За тобой придут! Ты положишь одного, другого, десяток, но мы будем приходить, снова и снова. Мы победим тебя. Корона способна на это!

— _Я знаю, на что способна Корона!_

Кассандра до боли сжимает рукоять меча — но даже одной рукой достраивает частоколу ещё один круг, пошире, _и не сказать чтобы сознательно_. Но после этого гнев отступает ненадолго, будто посреди кроваво-красного тумана нашёлся островок чистого воздуха. 

— Значит так, — хрипло говорит Кассандра, — значит так, блядёнок. Я не стану тебя убивать. Я тебя даже не трону. Ты вернёшься в Корону, к своим дружбанам, отдашь им то, что проспорил, а заодно передашь привет от страшного чудища из башни. Того, которое держит в страхе всю Корону. Но при этом до сих пор ещё никого не убило, если ты не заметил.

— Я…

— Ты молчишь сейчас, — обрубает она, — ты молчишь, говорю я! Ты передашь им привет от чудища, а заодно скажешь, что _чудище_ и дальше никого не убьёт, если ты, твои дружбаны, вся вам подобная шваль, все ваши блядские _великие герои_ оставят это _чудище_ в покое! Я не трогала тебя, камни были случайностью, о том, что случилось между мной и принцессой, ты вообще не имеешь понятия, так что будь любезен, проваливай отсюда и геройствуй где-нибудь в другом месте! Я не планирую идти на Корону войной, но каждого, клянусь, каждого, кто попытается ещё влезть в мою башню, нанизаю на камни, да так, что пару суток будешь только умирать, и сам не поверишь, что в твоём ёбаном тщедушном тельце было столько крови!

Последнее было лишним, определённо лишним; а ещё более лишние — соцветия камней, что лезут из земли, почти что стукаясь остриями в латы Франсиско. Он глядит на Кассандру так, что она не знает даже, как эти эмоции назвать; впрочем, едва ли она вообще сейчас в состоянии назвать чьи-либо эмоции, кроме своих.

_Гнев, ненависть и жажда уничтожать._

— А теперь вали отсюда, пока жив!

С неутолимой злобой, короткими мощными ударами она рубит камни — кажется, всё-таки быстрее, чем успевают прорасти новые; и Франсиско, мигом поняв, в чём дело, вскакивает и бросается наутёк. Забор теперь он перемахивает легко — и как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть оказаться с безопасной стороны, когда тропа из чёрных игл прорастает от ног Кассандры к тому месту, где он только что стоял.

Она сама не понимает, что кричит, на одной ноте, до хрипоты, и роняет меч, и вскидывает обе руки, и камней порождает столько, что участок поляны вокруг становится похож на взбесившегося ежа.

А после в бессилии падает на траву.

Ей кажется, что сердце вот-вот разорвётся.

***

Поляна после этакой беседы смотрится, конечно, ужасающе, но Кассандра не находит сил для того, чтобы привести её в порядок. Это долгая, кропотливая работа — срезать камни мечом, измельчать их, оттаскивать куда подальше, — которой крайне затруднительно заниматься, когда опал жгуче болит, а всё тело дрожит от слабости.

Она позволяет себе понадеяться, что _она_ не придёт сегодня и не увидит этого безобразия, когда оставляет всё как есть и обессиленно ползёт в комнату. А проснувшись после долгого дурнотного забытья, каким-то шестым чувством осознаёт, что надеялась напрасно, — ещё до того, как выходит на балкон.

_Её_ тонкий, обтянутый платьем, точно чехлом, силуэт мягко скользит по зловещему каменному лесу, освещённый тусклым факельным светом. Настроения общаться у Кассандры сейчас никакого, но с той же необъяснимой уверенностью она понимает, что замечена уже была.

Так что совсем не удивляется, когда выходит из башни — и видит, что _она_ уже ждёт, у самого порога.

— Доброй ночи, — одними губами шелестит _она_.

— Доброй, — кивает Кассандра.

Сейчас, когда она спокойна, этот выстроенный в ярости каменный лес кажется особенно жутким. Глядя на массивные чёрные иглы, добрая половина которых наверняка легко проткнула бы пацанёнку латы — ему чертовски _повезло_ не проверить, если здесь уместно это слово, — Кассандра понимает отчётливо: она не человек, не совсем человек больше. Это новое сердце, полупрозрачное, циановое, делает её _чем-то иным_ ; а чем именно — ей ещё только предстоит разобраться.

_И она знает, как будет это делать._ Может медлить, оттягивать, какое-то время себе в этом не признаваться, но решение уже принято.

— Впечатляет, Кассандра, — произносит _она_ , кивком указывая на камни, — весьма впечатляет. Могу предположить, что тебя вдохновило нечто _особенное_?

— Ну да, приходил тут один, — нарочито бодро отвечает она, — хотел отрубить мне голову, принести показать друзьям. Он с ними, видишь ли, поспорил.

_Она_ издаёт короткий смешок:  
— Полагаю, что теперь ты будешь показывать его голову своим гостям?.. Или голове уцелеть не удалось?

— Да нет, почему же. Удалось, причём даже не отделяясь от тела. Я его отпустила.

_Она_ , кажется, чуточку вздрагивает; переводит взгляд на Кассандру и смотрит долго-долго, изучающе, пристально. Кассандре подобное неприятно, но какое-то время она терпеливо ждёт, молчит, мысленно взвешивая в ладонях свои последующие вопросы, примеряясь, как перед броском по мишени.

_Хотя в этом тире у неё едва ли много шансов._

— Скажи, я могу что-то ещё, кроме как… создавать эти камни? — она распрямляет руку, первый снаряд улетает в мишень.

_Она_ выгибает угол рта, не сводя с Кассандры внимательного взгляда:  
— Ты многое можешь, Кассандра. Куда больше, чем тебе кажется.

— И что же?

— Знаешь, Кассандра, — глухо говорит _она_ , и в _её_ голосе сквозят _ей_ совсем не подходящие, и оттого пугающие, нотки заботы, — ты можешь, конечно, злиться на меня, обижаться, считать, что я намеренно тебя путаю, нагоняю тумана понапрасну. Но есть вещи, которые нужно узнать и открыть для себя самостоятельно. Иначе в них не будет совсем никакого смысла.

_Мимо. Хотя и не сказать, чтобы она ожидала иного._

_На второй выстрел она рассчитывает больше._

— Ну хорошо, — медленно кивает Кассандра. — Допустим, что так. Но рассказать мне о свойствах того… камня ты хотя бы можешь?

_Она_ тихонько усмехается.

— О Ловушке Разума?

— Да.

Ей не нравится это название. Ловушка Разума. Сразу веет от него чем-то скользким, этакой беспардонной, оголтелой властью; сразу становится ясно, _что именно_ с помощью этой штуки можно сделать, и от себя становится мерзенько и тягостно.

И зачем такие названия нужны?.. Каменюка и каменюка.

— Предназначение Ловушки Разума — служить Лунному Опалу, Кассандра. И если ты находишься на своём месте — а я, как бы то ни было, в этом практически не сомневаюсь, — ты справишься, и ты всё поймёшь сама. Хотя… нет, скорее нет. Ты всё _почувствуешь_ сама.

_Кто бы сомневался._

— Ну, пока что я не понимаю даже, как вообще могла появиться такая штуковина. Хорошо, допустим, то, что её истинные свойства скрывались, объясняет, почему Братство её ещё не уничтожило. Но… откуда она взялась? Кто её создал и _зачем_? Или что, тоже свалилась с небес, вместе с опалом и всем остальным?..

Неуютная ночная прохлада сквозит меж камнями. _Она_ отвечает не сразу, и Кассандра, разглядывая глянцевые игляные бока, успевает подумать о том, что ей ещё полночи вырубать этот чудесный лес. 

— Братство состоит из тех, кто отдаёт себя Опалу, Кассандра. Ну, или по крайней мере _поклялся_ отдавать. А уж то, сражаются они за или против, — возможно, не так уж и важно?.. Символично, правда? Подумай об этом.

Кассандра не отвечает. Угрюмо молчит, примиряясь, что этот снаряд тоже пролетел мимо, и примеряясь, откуда удобнее будет начать рубить чёртовы камни. И когда тишина кажется совсем уж необратимой, внезапно её звонкой монеткой снова рассекает _её_ голос:  
— Ладно, кое-что я всё же сообщу тебе напрямую. Исключительно из соображений нашей с тобой безопасности.

_Нашей._

Безопасности. Ну-ну.

— Как только ты пробудишь Ловушку Разума, никто из Братства не сможет причинить тебе вред. При этом сами они могут даже не знать об этом, пока не попробуют. Но прежде чем отдавать кому-то приказы, тебе придётся установить контакт с его волей и подчинить её себе, после чего его глаза начнут гореть ярким циановым светом. Единственный способ погасить этот свет — снова усыпить Ловушку полностью, хотя бы ненадолго, таким образом опять сделавшись уязвимой для Братства.

Кассандра медленно кивает, тщательно ловя каждое слово. Не так уж часто _она_ даёт советы, и подвох здесь может крыться в чём угодно. Почему бы и не в формулировках.

— Исходя из этого, я тебе _крайне_ не рекомендую трогать воли тех, кто сейчас находится в Короне. Во всяком случае — сейчас. Мы используем их позже, когда будет нужно.

А _она_ даже в курсе, выходит, что представители Братства в Короне уже во множественном числе. Какая похвальная осведомлённость.

— Впрочем, и в отношении остальных не стоит позволять себе лишнего. Они нам прежде всего нужны как солдаты, Кассандра. Не забывай об этом.

Она не знает насчёт таинственных _нас_ , но касательно _себя_ — совсем не уверена, что ей понадобятся солдаты. Она ведь даже пообещать успела не идти на Корону войной; и то, что обещала она это какому-то плюгавому юнцу, поспорившему с друзьями на её голову, ничего, по сути, не меняет.

Но _ей_ об этом сообщать сейчас явно не стоит.

— Спасибо.

— В остальном ты разберёшься сама. Если будешь, конечно, _слушать своё сердце_.

Кассандра не отвечает; а спустя минуту, повернув голову, не удивляется — да и не огорчается, впрочем, — увидев рядом лишь прохладную пустоту. Прощаться _она_ склонна далеко не всегда, несмотря на всю свою приверженность хорошим манерам.

Не слишком-то и хотелось.

Кассандра достаёт со спины меч и перехватывает его покрепче. Обо всём, что касается камня, она успеет подумать позже; а пока что — этой ночью ей есть чем заняться.

***

Последующие несколько дней проходят в невнятном, тягостном ожидании чего-то от самой себя. Какого-то знака, жеста, того, что заставит наконец действовать.

Невнятном, тягостном и очень тихом. Видимо, юный Франсиско по болтливости не уступает Юджину, и слухи о том, как обойдётся опаловое чудище с каждым, кто заявится в башню, быстро разошлись по окрестностям. Вот и прекрасно. Из каменного лома и так образовалась уже небольшая насыпь, и если гости будут заявляться часто — Кассандра всю поляну усеет чёрным крошевом. Не говоря уже _об остальном_.

Не случается ни знака, ни жеста, просто приходит момент, когда в ней кончается какой-то внутренний ресурс. Ощущая сосущую прохладу под рёбрами, она поднимается в каморку на вершине башни, достаёт меч и аккуратно вскрывает клетку.

Камень небольшой, чуть меньше ладони, приплюснутый и серый. На его верхней части высечена руна, подобных которой Кассандра никогда раньше не видела.

Она мягко берёт его в руку, и тот, помедлив, чуть вздрагивает в её пальцах, начиная наливаться глухим циановым светом, поначалу едва заметным, постепенно крепнущим. А после — дёргается ещё раз, уже ощутимо, будто силясь вырваться из руки; и тут же руна вспыхивает пронзительно-яркими, режущими глаз изогнутыми чертами, и Кассандру затягивает… куда-то.

Не в иную реальность, но в иное восприятие реальности. Физически она остаётся на месте, и отчётливо это понимает; но в то же время ей будто открывается новое чувство, новый способ восприятия, и теперь она ощущает _чужие воли_ , живые, пульсирующие и тёплые, до которых может дотронуться, или — как бы правильно обозначить это действие?..

Кое в чём _она_ , пожалуй, права. Некоторые вещи надо узнать самостоятельно, потому как словами их всё равно не опишешь.

Кассандра осторожно, вкрадчиво, бесшумно изучает эти воли издалека, не приближаясь и не давая о себе знать, чувствуя себя хищником, исподтишка следящим за добычей. 

Первую волю опознать нетрудно; та крепкими, тёплыми, сладостными узами привязана к призрачному, едва обозначенному клубку других воль, который Кассандра ощущает плохо и не способна к нему прикоснуться. Эта воля увлечена жизнью и вполне счастлива, и на слежку не обращает внимания; вот и Кассандра тихонько проходит мимо, не выдавая своего присутствия. Ей эта воля без надобности.

Вторая ошивается у того же клубка, но узы, связывающие её, откровенно слабы, хотя сама она прикладывает все силы, чтобы на этом месте удержаться. Она нервная, тревожная, и производит впечатление… не слишком адекватного, измотанного существа; от появления Кассандры она подскакивает, вздрогнув, и мигом становится в боевую стойку. Та насколько может — а в странном разрезе реальности, где нет ни жестов, ни слов, не так уж много вариантов — даёт понять, что ни на что не претендует. И поскорее отходит в тень, откуда-то _зная_ , что надо быть осторожнее: в памяти неспокойного обладателя воли даже короткая встреча может отпечататься. И движется дальше.

Третью волю она находит на порядочном отдалении от первых двух, холодную, хмурую и безразличную. Она не реагирует на наблюдение, даже когда Кассандра приближается вплотную; но стоит той попробовать напасть — как её мигом отбрасывает назад одним коротким, мощным и по-прежнему _равнодушным_ ударом. Тем же кончаются и следующие выпады. Кассандра, помня, как однажды всё уже было _точно так же_ , безошибочно понимает, кто перед ней. Но на этот раз пытается куда дольше, надеясь, что Лунный Опал позволит ей покорить эту упрямую волю; потому как если есть на свете человек, чей разум Кассандра поработила бы охотно и даже с радостью, — то вот он, сражается с ней сейчас в каком-то метафизическом слое реальности, раз за разом безупречно отбивая атаки. 

Пару раз удары, впрочем, кажутся не столь уверенными; и Кассандра продолжала бы и дальше, надеясь, что рано или поздно заставит эту стальную волю ошибиться. Но внезапно на неё накатывает — иначе и не скажешь — понимание: сейчас, отражая атаки почти машинально, обладатель воли вряд ли что-то замечает, но стоит единожды пробить успешно — заметит точно. Хотя она не знает, откуда это знает; но отчего-то уверена, будто это нечто очевидное, как то, что если сунуть руку в огонь — обожжёшься.

Вероятно, в вопросах познания _она_ была чуть более права, чем могло показаться.

Кассандре обидно и досадно до слёз, но она отступает: рисковать нельзя, а одна успешная атака — ещё не победа. Дело сейчас важнее. 

Она находит четвёртую волю. Та тоже далеко от остальных — но, в отличие от них, на наблюдение реагирует сразу, легко и охотно, с каким-то неожиданным интересом; гибкая, живая и подвижная, словно ртуть, она вскидывает оружие — но это не защитная стойка, это… что-то вроде _приглашения_. Кассандра чувствует кожей, как её зовут подойти ближе — не сомневаясь при этом, что она получит по заслугам, что у неё нет ни единого шанса.

И, конечно, первой получает удар — пружинистый и сильный, такой, что боль ощутима почти физически; но зато эмоциональный, острый, совершенно _неравнодушный_ — и кидается вперёд, согретая злым азартом.

_Храброе дитя. Глупое, но храброе._

Ей ярко вспоминается обладатель этой воли; их короткое сражение, его ловкие отточенные удары; его упоенная, позерская самоуверенность, сыгравшая с ним злую шутку, — слабое место, рано и легкомысленно им открытое. Вероятно, он её не узнал, или же жизнь его попросту ничему не учит; сейчас он хорош, чертовски хорош, но вскоре повторяет ту же ошибку — которой она от него, разумеется, ждёт, которую использует гордо и злорадно, собой практически наслаждаясь.

_Он подпускает её слишком близко._


	6. 5

— Зачем он тебе?

_Она_ недовольна, явно. Совсем не рада была во время очередного визита обнаружить в башне нового квартиранта. _И даже не одного, если обитателей клетки посчитать тоже._

Кассандра выдыхает еле слышно. Сказать по правде, в свете открывшихся обстоятельств ей этот вопрос теперь также интересен; но — для _неё_ ответ готов, и уже давно.

— Не поверишь, но девице с голубыми волосами и опалом в груди нелегко затеряться в толпе прохожих. Тем более если большинство этих прохожих в ней _уже_ видит монстра. Оборотный плащ уничтожен, и я оказалась в изоляции. Не знаю, что происходит в окрестностях, не буду в курсе, если они решат пойти на меня войной… и даже не могу купить нормальной еды, — Кассандра проходится взад-вперёд по залу, пока _она_ , аккуратно возложив ногу на ногу, восседает на троне. — Мне нужен информатор. Разведчик. Ну и… не только, как ты понимаешь. Просто кто-то, кто возьмёт на себя контакт с внешним миром.

Как он сумел бы с огнями вместо глаз заниматься _разведкой_ , как сам бы смог затеряться в толпе прохожих — вопрос на миллион, конечно. Но _её_ , по счастью, столь приземлённые вещи редко интересуют.

— Ох, Кассандра… — _её_ смешливый выдох шурша оседает вниз. — Неужели жизнь тебя так ничему и не учит? Неужели ты, имея внутри себя опал, не раз убедившись, какие величайшие возможности он тебе даёт, — _она_ , кажется, мимолётно окидывает взглядом высокие своды зала, — продолжаешь тяготеть к методам простых обывателей? Разведчик? Контакт с внешним миром? _Еда?_

Кассандра замирает на месте, невдалеке от трона. Она не знает, почему, но отчего-то чувствует себя сейчас на удивление дерзкой, вовсе не обязанной _ей_ подчиняться. Вероятно, потому, что _она_ повторяется в своих аргументах, пускаясь по которому уже кругу.

— Ну да, — холодно кивает она, щурясь. — Еда. Люблю питаться, знаешь ли, регулярно, по расписанию. Приучили _в гвардии_ , — и от надменного изгиба тонких губ сердце Кассандры наливается приятным злорадством. — А разведку, как по мне, и вовсе преступно недооценивать. Какой бы величайшей силой ни обладал.

— Ох, да как будто ты что-то знаешь о _величайшей силе_ , — выдыхает _она_ походя, так, как делают замечания, на которых дальше заострять внимание не планируют. — Хорошо, ладно. Но неужели тебя не беспокоит, что в Короне его наверняка помнят? И узнав, что теперь он служит тебе, могут кое-что заподозрить о Ловушке Разума, да и вовсе насторожиться?

В Короне его _наверняка помнить_ могут максимум пять человек и две лошади, однако она и об этом отчего-то в курсе. Какая потрясающая осведомлённость; и этот человек — ладно — и эта _персона_ будет ещё что-то рассказывать о необязательности разведки.

— А я не собираюсь отправлять его в Корону. Есть парочка королевств куда ближе, для начала хватит и их. Мир вообще Короной не ограничен, если ты не заметила.

Последняя фраза выходит какой-то надрывной, болезненной, и _она_ , конечно, не медлит этим воспользоваться:  
— Хм. Занятно. А мне отчего-то давно кажется, что этого не заметила ты.

Ярость мажет Кассандру по сердцу горячей кистью, пробегает тёплой волной под рёбрами; то, что _она_ говорит, — совершенно, совершенно несправедливо и больно по множеству причин. Это ведь _она_ , именно _она_ , гнала Кассандру сюда, обещая ответы на все вопросы; и до сих пор плетёт сказки об этом, а заодно и о том, как важно убить Рапунцель, чтобы завладеть истинной силой; да и лачуга со злосчастным зеркалом, оборотный плащ, удачно выдохшаяся лошадь — Кассандра что, настолько наивна, чтобы поверить, что всё это лишь стечение обстоятельств или воля опала, без всякого _её_ участия?..

Но сейчас это всё не важно. Не так уж важно, как было раньше. Сейчас Кассандра решила пойти другим путём, и всё, что ей нужно — от _неё_ отделаться, да так, чтобы не возбудить в _ней_ лишних подозрений.

Кассандра привычным уже жестом сжимает кулаки, упирает ногти в плоть, будто пытаясь загасить в ней рвущиеся наружу камни.

— Я наблюдательна. Я учусь на своих ошибках, — цедит она и добавляет тут же, закрываясь от вероятного выпада:  
— Быть может, не так быстро, как могла бы, но всё же.

_Она_ не отвечает. Холодно усмехается и воздевает глаза к небу — точнее, к высокому потолку тронного зала. 

И во многом _она_ права, невольно думает Кассандра. Парень и сам по себе приметный, тем более с такими глазами, а уж его звери и вовсе в диковинку для здешних мест. Если слухи об _опаловом монстре_ быстро расползлись по окрестностям, то слухи о громадном ездовом однорогом чудище — чем хуже?..

Но он ей нужен — прежде всего — не за этим. И она… как-нибудь разберётся. Наверное. Отступаться теперь не станет, это уж точно. Не так быстро, во всяком случае.

— Словом, я ценю твою заботу, — по возможности спокойно цедит Кассандра, — и за неё благодарна, но поверь, я и сама уже обдумала эти вопросы. Так что, если ты не хочешь сказать ещё чего-то нового… если не возражаешь… уже поздно, и мне пора бы спать.

— Какое похвальное соблюдение режима, — уголки _её_ губ дёргаются, и, кажется, _она_ и вправду _хихикает_ , как бы такое ни противоречило хорошим манерам. — Тоже приучили в гвардии?

— Именно так, — склабится Кассандра. И опять сжимает кулаки. На всякий случай.

— Отрадно, отрадно, — _она_ легко, невзирая на небольшой рост, соскальзывает с трона, сразу приземляясь на ноги. — Знаешь, сегодня я хочу тебе особенно искренне, от всего сердца пожелать _спокойной ночи_. Надеюсь, что в компании твоих новых соседей она действительно… таковой… будет.

Кассандре колет сердце длинной прохладной иглой. Отчасти потому, что _она_ права; отчасти потому, что вопрос ещё, почему права — потому ли, что искусный воин со стаей экзотического зверья сам по себе может быть опасен, или же потому, что знает о работе камня то, чего не знает пока Кассандра.

— Благодарю. И тебе спокойной ночи. _Спи спокойно_ , — она выделяет это голосом, обозначая неуверенность в том, что _она_ подобными вещами занимается.

_Она_ усмехается. Едва заметно. На какую-то долю секунды.

— Благодарю, — звонкой льдинкой роняет на каменный пол, прежде чем выскользнуть в проём и исчезнуть в коридоре.

На иную реакцию, впрочем, смешно было и рассчитывать.

***

А оставшись в своей комнате одна, она думает, конечно, о новых соседях. И думает много.

 _Она не понимает, что за херня происходит._ Когда она подчиняла волю, когда отдавала приказ прибыть в башню и служить, всё казалось легко и просто, будто благодаря опалу она и впрямь _знала_ , что делает, но потом…

Парень ведёт себя странно. Глаза горят, как обещано, и сюда притащился, ещё и вместе со своим зверинцем, и даже напасть на неё не попытался — за такие-то фокусы. Но на раба не похож совершенно, и ведёт себя так, будто сам, по своей воле, приехал погостить; а когда она попросила попридержать зубастые комки меха, чтоб не мельтешили вокруг, нервируя и мешая отстраивать камни, — только выдал с усмешкой:  
— Так что же ты? Учись концентрации.

_А ведь это был прямой, блядь, приказ; что не работает, что не так?_

Ей откровенно неуютно. Заделывать камнями вход в спальню она привыкла уже давно — _её_ визиты комфорта не прибавляли, а перерезать горло во сне изрядной силы не нужно; но сегодня и этого кажется мало. Ну да, судя по виденному прежде, без чёрного меча камни не разрушишь, но… кто может гарантировать, что человек из Братства не знает о магии опала каких-то особенных подробностей, не известных ни _ей_ , ни Кассандре, ни остальным?

_В конце концов, он поэтому и здесь, разве нет?_

То, что приходит ей в голову, довольно бредово и весьма унизительно. Но выглядит рабочим вариантом — если хватит сил, конечно. Их осталось немного, её и сотворение клетки-то измотало; но спустя часа полтора мучений и тихой брани, взмахов руками и мечом, усеяв пол каменными обрезками, она всё же строит по периметру кровати высокий и довольно плотный, хоть и неровный бортик.

И сама не может сдержать усмешки, глядя на это подобие… _понятно, чего_. А _она_ так и вовсе придёт в восторг; нетрудно представить, как будет звонко хохотать и заливаться, сколько ласковых едких слов скажет в адрес подобной конструкции… и всех светлых идей, которые довели Кассандру до жизни такой — с необходимостью муровать себя в камнях, чтобы всего-навсего спокойно выспаться.

Но хорошо смеяться, являясь потусторонней дрянью, которую, вполне вероятно, и убить-то привычными методами невозможно. А Кассандре сейчас недооценивать воина Братства никак нельзя. Хотя _она_ может, конечно, из-за этого заподозрить, что с работой каменюки не всё гладко; но кто поручится, что _она_ и без того не в курсе?.. Пока что _она_ не только ни разу не врала, но и ни разу не ошибалась. Ещё вопрос, что менее вероятно.

Кассандра тушит факелы, с неспокойно ноющим сердцем ложится в свой новенький недогроб. Берёт с собой меч — кажется, теперь ей только и светит спать что с ним в обнимку. Сосредоточившись, из последних сил сооружает над собой каменную крышку; способ, конечно, экстравагантный, но — едва ли кто-то сумеет разрушить камни в такой близости от неё, при этом не разбудив.

Она не удивится, если первым, что услышит утром, — будет _её_ звонкий задорный смех.

Зато теперь куда меньше сомневается в том, что это утро в принципе наступит.

***

Но утро, как и ночь, выдаётся _спокойным_ — никаких неожиданных гостей ни в комнате, ни за её пределами, никаких внезапностей. Шинкуя былую крышку кровати, оттаскивая к стене каменное крошево, Кассандра почти что злится, ощущая излишними, даже несколько идиотскими подобные меры безопасности, чуточку презирая себя за всю ситуацию, в которую столь скоропалительно вляпалась.

Но именно сейчас, под монотонные взмахи меча и лязгающий грохот, к ней приходит чертовски удачная идея. Рискованная, конечно — но вполне в духе всего, что она натворила за последнее время.

_Весьма рискованная. Весьма и весьма._

Хотя бы потому, что пускай её отношения с камнями и сделались получше — аккуратности и точности ещё очень не хватает. Но она решается попробовать.

Стоя на улице, у стены башни, прикрывает глаза, представляя, как новый камень вырастает метрами выше, так, чтобы вышибить собой один из уже существующих — экстравагантных, пафосных, торчащих в стороны солнцем. Поначалу ничего не происходит; чёрт, да нечего было и надеяться, что у неё выйдет столь филигранная работа…

А потом всё смешивается воедино: свист воздуха где-то над головой, недружелюбная твердь земли, встреченная рёбрами, и тяжесть чужого тела сверху.

Камень вонзается в землю в паре метров от них. Кассандре кажется, что точно такой же камень упал с плеч, потому что если честно, с планом «Б» у неё было не очень. Очень не очень.

Он тут же поднимается проворно, почти не напрягая жилистое тело.

— Спасибо… Гектор.

И внезапно подаёт ей руку, помогая встать; а Кассандра растеряна достаточно, чтобы на эту руку опереться. И даже сквозь перчатку успевает заметить, что она какая-то горячечно тёплая, будто бы теплее, чем должно быть человеческое тело.

_Впрочем, откуда бы ей помнить?.._

Они снова сталкиваются взглядами, и да, эти циановые глаза ещё жутче, чем показалось ей вчера. Будто пустые глазницы, наполненные чем-то чужим и нездешним.

Но щурит он их легко — по смуглой коже разбегаются тонкие морщинки, — так, будто сам уже привык давно к подобному освещению. Если вообще, конечно, его ощущает.

— А знаешь, неплохо. Не думал, что ты так быстро сообразишь.

Кассандре ясно, конечно, что он имеет в виду. И она не уверена, что есть резон отпираться.

— Ты не понимаешь, что происходит, верно? Уверена, что Ловушка Разума должна была сработать иначе?

— Стой, так ты знаешь о Ловушке Разума? Ну, в смысле, о том, что… — она раздражённо выдыхает, ощущая смутную злость. Прежде всего — на _неё_ ; хотя, справедливости ради, _она_ , кажется, и не говорила ни разу, что Братство ни о чём не в курсе. Кассандра это додумала сама. — Или ты понял это сейчас, или…

Гектор улыбается — незло, но этак неприятно-снисходительно. Хотя что уж там, сейчас для этого есть причины.

— Ладно, хорошо. Так и быть, кое-что я тебе расскажу.

Они садятся на ту же каменную скамейку, на которой _она_ не так давно говорила Кассандре о чудесном артефакте.

— Тот камень, которым ты завладела… Да, он действительно даёт тебе власть над нашим Братством. Власть в том плане, что мы будем защищать твою жизнь, не сможем сами нанести тебе вред или допустить это своим бездействием. В разумных, разумеется, пределах, — чуточку помедлив, неоднозначно добавляет он.

— И всё? А твои глаза? То, что ты пришёл сюда? Ты разве не должен слушаться моих приказов?

Гектор молчит. Просто молчит, лишь немного отведя взгляд, и на его губах по-прежнему играет подобие усмешки. И едва ли он мог не расслышать вопроса. Ни одного из вопросов.

У Кассандры есть парочка идей касательно того, как вести себя в такой ситуации, — его воинские навыки осложняют дело, но кое-что можно придумать. Но наступает один из тех странных, пугающих моментов, когда выясняется, что _сердце умней_ , как при активации камня. По какому-то фантастическому наитию, какого она до встречи с опалом никогда бы не вздумала послушаться, — она понимает, она _знает_ , что нужно делать.

Сняв перчатку, Кассандра протягивает левую руку — и медленно-медленно проводит ногтями по тонкой коже на шее Гектора. Он, что странно, не только не сопротивляется, но и, кажется, совсем не удивлён таким внезапным жестом. Она поднимается выше, пропуская меж пальцев аккуратную бородку, и осторожно, без грубости, поворачивает его лицо к себе, чтобы снова взглянуть в глаза — циановые, жуткие.

— _И всё?_

Гектор резко тянет губы в ухмылке — открытой, широкой, обнажающей зубы. Его будто бы это всё _забавляет_ , и вот это Кассандре не понятно совсем.

— Ладно. Не всё. Я теперь в каком-то смысле привязан к тебе, и мне ты, в теории, можешь приказывать, но каждый раз для этого потребуется сделать _вот так_ , — и по тому же странному наитию, по тому, как опаловое сердце пропускает удар, Кассандра понимает, что речь идёт о контакте взглядов. — И сломить мою волю своим приказом, а это, знаешь ли, довольно непросто. Нужна огромная внутренняя сила и много практики, чтобы подобному научиться, и… прости, не думаю, что у тебя получится.

Кассандра предательски ощущает, что глаза уже слезятся и болят от непрерывного контакта с этим слепящим, жгуче ярким циановым светом. Но пока что терпит, не отводя взгляда, потому что иначе — после подобных слов точно нельзя.

— _Уверен?_ — тянет напомнить, как он недооценил её уже дважды; но что-то подсказывает, что он и без того об этом не забыл.

— Нет, если честно. Кто тебя знает, может, и обучишься. Кажется, ты упёртая.

По интонации очень сложно понять, что это — комплимент, вызов или оскорбление. Но так или иначе, Кассандра позволяет себе наконец отпустить его подбородок — жестом чуть более резким, чем могла бы, — и благодарна за то, что он вежливо отводит взгляд, избавляя её от этого чёртова света, который будто уже пульсирует где-то внутри черепушки.

Она воровато опускает веки, ощущая под ними россыпи невидимого песка. Но в тёмно-багровой, повисшей перед глазами пустоте — тоже видит, будто отпечатанные, белые, раскалённые, пылающие провалы.

В их глубине горят циановые всполохи.

***

У неё есть тысяча дурных предчувствий. И нехорошее подозрение, что она очень конкретно вляпалась, и жизнь теперь станет ещё веселее, а отступать — слишком опасно, по многим причинам. И смутный огонь в крови от воспоминаний об этом высокомерно брошенном _не думаю, что у тебя получится_. И камень на сердце — не опал, другой, тяжёлый и мерзкий — от осознания, что если она хочет сохранить для себя хоть какие-то останки понятий о чести, то лучше бы и не получалось, лучше бы вообще не начинать.

Хотя альтернатив теперь уже немного. Но попробовать нужно.

Она находит Гектора в одной из общих комнат. Тот полирует свои клинки — аккуратно, медленно, кажется, куда больше наслаждаясь процессом, нежели нуждаясь в результате. Несколько раз мастерским, идеально отточенным движением выкидывает вперёд то одну, то другую руку, проверяя работу механизмов.

Кассандра застывает в дверях. Хотя на что угодно готова спорить, что он её сразу заметил, но если уж не реагирует — она позволяет себе какое-то время просто тихо стоять, наблюдая. Сердце тоскливо щемит, и дело едва ли в опале.

Она слишком хорошо ещё помнит, каково это, когда у тебя есть только твоё тело и твой меч. И сейчас на предательскую секунду чувствует, что хотела бы испытать это ещё раз — только тело, только меч, без всяческих камней в сердце и прочих мутных штуковин.

Только на секунду. Дольше о таком ей думать не стоит, да и нет никакого смысла.

— Прекрасные штуки, — бросает она, наконец подходя ближе. И тут же добавляет, не меняя интонации, деловито и почти безразлично:  
— Расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о свойствах опала. Пожалуйста.

Гектор не отрывается от своего занятия.

— О, правда? С чего бы я стал это делать?

— А разве незнание о возможностях собственных сил, — _о камушке, который у меня вместо сердца,_ если уж звать вещи своими именами, — не угрожает моей жизни и здоровью?

Он резко вскидывает голову. Чёрт. Она и позабыть успела про эти… глаза. Немалого самообладания стоит не сделать шаг назад и даже не вздрогнуть.

— Абсолютно нет. Скорее уж наоборот.

Он смотрит на неё странно, напрямую, не отрываясь, чуть сощурив циановые провалы. Кажется, считает, что сейчас она опять попробует его подчинить; и особенно не против, и даже готов с любопытством понаблюдать за этим процессом.

Ну нет. Так быстро она не сдаётся.

— Послушай, — скрестив руки на груди, она принимается шагать по комнате взад-вперёд, аккуратно избегая зрительного контакта. — Я знаю, наше знакомство не задалось. Сначала ты пытался убить меня, потом я тебя, потом ты меня и вправду чуть не убил, потом я тебя…

— Потом, насколько мне известно, ты предательством присвоила себе камень, который я поклялся охранять, потом своровала древний артефакт, полагая, что он сделает меня твоим рабом, и наконец приволокла меня в свою цитадель зла и посадила в клетку моих питомцев. Ты права, госпожа. Омерзительное знакомство.

Это «госпожа» звучит унизительно, как пощёчина. Он говорит это даже без явной издёвки, как мог бы, например, Юджин, скорее — совершенно походя, с едва ощутимым презрением, так же, как раньше звал её «дитя».

Но кое-что задевает сильнее стократ.

— _Опал._ _Меня._ _Принял._ А если что-то в моём поведении и можно назвать предательством, тебя это уж точно не касается.

— Опал?.. Опал принял Солнечную Каплю, а ты спряталась за её спиной. И да, это было даже остроумно, не считая того, что…

— Не смей так говорить!

Кассандра слышит только какой-то унизительный, недостойный воина визг — в прошлой, доопаловой жизни и вовсе едва бы поверила, что такой может принадлежать ей. И выпадает из реальности на секунду — а вернувшись, обнаруживает, что Гектор прижат спиной к стене, а она, нависнув над ним, держит меч у его горла.

И тут же понимает, что сделала огромную глупость. Человек в такой позе не способен достать обычный меч — но Гектор в любой момент может выкинуть клинок из перчатки, и острие проткнёт её насквозь. Никакие _свойства опала_ не спасут, если заботливо наточенный, отполированный кусок металла распорет живот, вышибая внутренности.

Хотя Гектор не сделает этого, если говорил о камне правду; и то, что она ещё цела, — наверное, хороший знак. Но с её квалификацией как воина… всё понятно. Совершенно.

И в прошлой жизни, в той, в которой не было _гнева_ , она бы никогда так не подставилась.

Впрочем, Гектор, кажется, подобных деталей не замечает даже. Скосив глаза, он медленно-медленно ведёт двумя пальцами вдоль чёрного клинка.

— Это ведь… _он_? Ты отняла его, похитила или… — она впервые слышит его голос таким серьёзным, без пронизывающей каждую фразу манерной издёвки.

— Он. Отняла. В бою, — и повисшая пауза вынуждает её всё-таки сказать то, что говорить совершенно не хочется:  
— С ней всё хорошо, если ты об этом. Во всяком случае, было, когда… мы виделись в последний раз.

_Если это можно назвать таким словом, конечно._

Гектор медленно кивает:  
— Можно?.. — он мягко касается пальцами гарды.

Кассандру несколько озадачивает, конечно, такой вопрос от человека с клинком у горла. Но с учётом того, что она в любую секунду рискует быть пропоротой насквозь, — явно уж не ей заострять внимание на подобных нюансах.

И она, дезориентированная слегка всей странностью ситуации, в ответ ляпает почему-то:  
— А дашь примерить перчатки?..

Это глупость, конечно. Пускай даже у неё всегда есть возможность сотворить камни, пускай даже он не может якобы причинить ей вред. Давать в руки столь искусному воину этот чёртов меч — непроходимая глупость.

_Но… она ведь хотела по-хорошему, хотя бы попробовать? Не ломать, не делать больно, не проходиться по горлу собственной совести, если уж есть другие варианты, пока они не исчерпаны до конца?.._

И с чего он должен доверять ей первым? Она и без того натворила достаточно — привязала к себе, намереваясь подчинить его разум, призвала сюда, чтобы ей служить.

Он еле заметно поводит плечом:  
— Ладно.

И Кассандра делает полшага в сторону, опускает меч и протягивает его рукоятью вперёд. Всё тело напрягается до предела в ожидании атаки. Но Гектор честно снимает обе перчатки, отдаёт ей и лишь затем принимает меч.

Только в этот момент до неё доходит, что для примерки придётся обнажить собственные руки. Вот чёрт.

Она по-прежнему не снимает правой перчатки почти никогда, за исключением тех ситуаций, когда нужно сотворить много камней, — и гнев от вида чёрной обгорелой кисти в ней вспыхивает неизменно. А уж показать _такое_ кому-то другому и вовсе до дрожи стыдно. А Гектор, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться мечом своей ненаглядной Адиры, зачем-то на неё смотрит — она замечает краем глаза благодаря циановому свету, и подняв голову, тут же натыкается на его взгляд, но выражения лица не может понять совершенно.

— Что-то не так? — Кассандра борется с искушением позорно спрятать непривычно голую руку за спину. Он молча качает головой.

Оружие… странное. Своеобразное. Очень. Эффекта неожиданности, конечно, не отнять, с учётом того, что изначально соперник смотрится безоружным; наверное, для дозорного, отгоняющего новых и новых охотников за опалом, такое должно было быть очень ценно. И возможность атаковать с обеих рук тоже дорогого стоит. Вот только… для этого надо этими обеими руками хорошо владеть. Что далеко не так просто. Сама Кассандра, несмотря на месяцы тренировок, полноценно переучиться на левую руку так и не смогла.

А у Гектора, припоминает она, получалось впечатляюще. Тогда, внутри Древа, он доставал только один клинок, и она без колебаний сочла его левую руку ведущей.

— Ты амбидекстр?..

Гектор отвечает не сразу.

— Почти.

— Это как?

Она поднимает глаза и на пару секунд забывает о своём вопросе. С чёрным мечом Гектор смотрится удивительно, до какой-то пугающей эстетики органично; гораздо органичнее стервы-ведьмачки, не без злорадства думает Кассандра. Он держит его — в правой, кстати, руке — одновременно и бережно, почти с нежностью, и так уверенно и привычно, будто это его личное оружие, которым он сражался долгие годы. Кассандре, признаться, никогда этот меч особенно не нравился, и даже не слишком подходил по росту; но всё же она отчего-то чувствует смутный укол… ревности?

— Я был ранен. В правую руку, как ты. Долго не мог восстановиться, тогда и появились эти клинки.

Кассандра теряется. Такого она не ожидала. И лишь сейчас, тщательно приглядевшись, замечает чуточку неестественный угол изгиба запястья Гектора, который и видно-то не всегда. Не зная — никогда б не обратила внимания.

— И переучился на левую?

— Ну, переучился или нет — ты сама могла видеть, — он с усмешкой перекладывает меч в другую руку.

— А… долго?

— Около трёх лет. Ну и должен признать, очень выручили кое-какие магические практики.

Кассандре становится предательски неуютно.

— Не знала, что… существуют такие практики, — тихо произносит она.

— Ну. Я до того случая тоже не знал.

Она опускает голову, разглядывая свои руки в чужих перчатках. Почерневшие фаланги на правой, обуглившиеся ногти. Грёбаные открытые пальцы. В груди что-то болезненно сжимается, и вот это точно не опал.

— Кстати, хочешь проверить их в деле? Только никаких камней.

Кассандра вздрагивает, не сразу понимая, что ей предлагают поединок. Вот чёрт. Чужим оружием, с ущербной рукой, она способна разве что факел сшибить со стены, и то — если сможет хорошенько прицелиться. Но уходить от вызова не в её характере. Тем более сейчас.

— Но ты же не можешь причинить мне вред? Это не будет тебе мешать?

— Ну разумеется, будет. А иначе какой смысл? — он окидывает её взглядом, значение которого и со светом в глазах абсолютно ясно.

После такого уже не отказываются. Никак. Кассандру лижет изнутри злым азартом. Она становится в стойку. Рывком выбрасывает клинок, сначала решив дать шанс уродливой, но вроде бы почти восстановленной правой руке. Тут же ожидаемо, с силой получает контратаку; и в том, как удар, прокатившись по металлу, отдаётся нытьём в запястье, есть что-то давно забытое и чертовски приятное.

Она быстро понимает, что Гектору с этим мечом тоже непривычно и не так-то просто. Поначалу оба предельно осторожны — почти не атакуют, аккуратно уходя от редких выпадов, пробуя оружие, присматриваясь друг к другу. Кассандра ждёт, когда он увлечётся, когда опять самовлюблённо нападёт первым. Сердце сладко замирает от азарта, но она достаточно держит себя в руках, чтобы не совершить ошибку.

И вздрагивает всем телом, выловив боковым зрением лиловое пятно в дверном проёме. И до того ещё, как повернуть голову, прекрасно знает, что это значит; и потому делает шаг назад, выкидывает руки перед грудью крестом, объявляя паузу в поединке.

_Она_ стоит, безупречно ровно распрямив плечи, на полшага впереди двери, которую также, видимо, умудрилась открыть почти бесшумно; стоит и буравит Кассандру злым взглядом полупрозрачных глаз. Кажется, та способна смутно разглядеть в них себя. Своё отражение. Даже на таком расстоянии.

Поняв, что _её_ заметили, _она_ поднимает руки и принимается медленно, явно саркастически аплодировать, глухо хлопая ладонью о ладонь, неестественно выгибая пальцы.

— Браво, браво, Кассандра! Неужели ты столько быстро, столь скоропалительно решила сдаться? Вернуться к старым, добрым, пошлым железякам? Сделать бессмысленной потерю всего, что ты отдала, чтобы получить силу много большую?..

Это не самое обидное, конечно, что Кассандре приходилось слышать. Но сейчас она взбудоражена и распалена, да и эти вот слова о том, что _она отдала_ … возможно, задевают сильней, чем хотелось бы признаваться. Так или иначе — чёрное и злое снова накатывает волной, накрывает с головой, не давая дышать, выносит из реальности на мгновение.

Кассандра разворачивается к двери, выкидывает вперёд свободную левую руку. Дверной проём обрастает чёрными камнями, направленными в _неё_.

_Она_ остаётся стоять в центре, точно портрет, отделанный пафосной, очень экстравагантной рамой.

И смеётся. Стеклянно и звонко. _Она_ , кажется, от произошедшего в полнейшем восторге.


	7. 6

Той ночью Кассандра долго не может заснуть. И не только потому, что в замкнутом со всех сторон, не больно-то обширном пространстве спать вообще не слишком удобно.

Мысли ворочаются в голове, тяжёлые и чёрные, словно камни.

Прерванный поединок в итоге завершился молчанием — неловким, холодным и всеобщим. _Она_ , не получив на свои реплики никакого ответа, помимо ощеренной рамы из камней, развернулась на каблуках и уплыла в пустоту. Кассандра, растерянная, злая на _неё_ и на себя, с отголосками ещё _того_ азарта внутри, вернула перчатки, забрала меч, сухо попрощалась и спешно ушла восвояси — боясь, что Гектор спросит, кто _она_ такая и что за чертовщина тут вообще происходит.

Он не спросил. Не прокомментировал того, что случилось, вообще никак. И Кассандра чертовски ему за это благодарна. Возможно, он всё-таки нормальный под всей своей атрибутикой; ну тронулся слегка рассудком на почве долгого служения Братству — но ей ли рассуждать про здравый рассудок?..

И возможно, у неё ещё получится _по-хорошему_. И не придётся его подчинять. Она не сомневается, что смогла бы — но противно, до дрожи противно; не тот это способ, каким она привыкла достигать своих целей. И ещё — она бы в таком не созналась, но сейчас, когда разум окутан сонной дымкой, с подобным проще — где-то очень глубоко в ней прячется тайный, постыдный, почти заворожённый _восторг_ от этой идеи. Равно как и от идеи уничтожать всё вокруг соцветиями чёрных камней, впрочем.

От этого особенно противно. И даже страшно.

_Она свихнётся окончательно, если не поймёт, что за херня происходит._

А сейчас ей, пожалуй, не хватает Вэриана — мимолётно мелькает в голове, и Кассандра усмехается этой мысли. Грёбаный мальчишка бесил её восемьдесят процентов времени, зато в остальные двадцать умел объяснять сложные вещи простыми словами так, что зачастую это того стоило. Он наверняка бы во всём разобрался. И растолковал бы ей, что немаловажно.

_Ну да что уж теперь._

Мысли текут медленно и несвязно — и к ожидаемым вопросам о том, с чего бы Вэриан ей стал помогать теперь, когда она _монстр_ , а у него появилась новая любовь навеки, — отчего-то не приходят. Вместо этого разум, оплетённый ещё сладким азартом после недавнего поединка, рисует яркую, цветистую, сонно-сюрреальную картину. 

Вот она — в другой стране, где никто её не знает, с двумя здоровыми руками, в хороших доспехах, с обычным добротным мечом, ярко блестящим на солнце. И нет у неё в груди никакого опала, самое заурядное сердце, комок плоти и мышц… или как там выражалась _она_ , рисуя столь безрадостные перспективы? Она идёт путём воина и гвардейца, наводит порядок и бережёт покой в далёком городке, совершенно в её фантазии не прорисованном, но отчего-то ей симпатичном. И никто, никто не пихает её в благородные дамы, фрейлины или монашки, не навязывает свою монаршую дружбу, не пытается слепить из неё того, кем она не является и никогда не захочет быть. И о королевстве Корона она почти ничего не знает — помимо того, что там живёт её отец, который любит свою дочь и гордится ею; ведь ничего, ничего из тех страшных вещей, что говорила о ней молва, на самом деле никогда не было…

Она давно не думала о подобном — что толку, в конце-то концов, если выбор уже сделан, а прошлого не исправить?.. Но сейчас, в уязвимом состоянии между сном и явью, эти мысли отчего-то лезут наружу, сплетая странные расплывчатые картины, которые, навалившись, погребают под своей толщей, унося в пучину сна.

Она чертовски надеется, что утром о них не вспомнит.

***

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Кассандра.

В этот раз _она_ с утра пораньше подплывает к Кассандре в коридоре, как всегда, очень тихо, воплотившись будто бы ниоткуда, — и ту, едва она видит _её_ , потряхивает злостью. Впрочем, это не такая злость, что заставляет неосознанно творить камни; не слепой гнев, а вполне конкретная, вызревшая уже злость. Даже скорее не на то, что _она_ вчера сказала — да в первый ли раз, — а на то, что помешала драться. 

— Так говори, — коротко, лающе отрезает Кассандра.

— И я хочу попросить прощения. Я вчера была неправа, — даже такие слова _она_ произносит с изяществом, некоторым высокомерием, но всё же фальшивыми они не звучат. — Я не должна была столь предосудительно высказываться о том, что недавно являлось делом твоей жизни.

Это _являлось_ в необратимо прошедшем времени слегка царапает, конечно, Кассандре слух — но на фоне остального она не обращает особенного внимания. _Она?_ Просит прощения? Что успело с этим миром случиться за ночь?..

— Понимаю, тебе непросто привыкнуть к тому, как всё поменялось. Всю жизнь ты готовилась быть заурядным воином, но теперь — стала истинно могущественным существом. Точнее, станешь, когда _позволишь_ себе овладеть своей силой. Возвысишь амбиции — до уровня возможностей…

Фраза про могущество звучит неприятно, тревожаще; но зато на словах про амбиции по самолюбию Кассандры будто тихонько проезжаются ржавым гвоздём — и она понимает, что с миром всё _в порядке_. Насколько это выражение вообще сейчас по отношению к миру употребимо. По меньшей мере — с _ней_ ничего не сделалось; просто выписала в своих бесконечных словесных танцах новый пируэт, чуть-чуть не похожий на прежние.

Кассандру даже злоба отпускает. Сейчас, поутру, после сна, она вдруг ощущает на секунду глухую серую усталость от всего происходящего в принципе. 

— Слушай, — сухо вздыхает она, — я ценю, конечно, твою вежливость. И прощаю тебя, если ты так хочешь. Но в конце концов, я просто взяла у парня пару клинков, чтобы их попробовать. Обычное любопытство. Только и всего. Тебе не кажется, что ты немного… драматизируешь?

_Она_ замирает на месте. Разглядывает Кассандру — внимательно, жадно. Так изучающе, будто не видела давно. От этого взгляда откровенно не по себе, но ещё более неспокойно — от тишины, потому как молчать _она_ обычно совсем не любит. 

Потом _она_ медленно, будто каждое слово взвесив, произносит:  
— Если только немного.

И молча, развернувшись с тихим шелестом юбки, уплывает в полутьму коридора. Кассандре немного странно — _она_ , со своей-то словоохочестью, склонна вести разговоры куда длиннее.

Но задерживать _её_ она точно станет.

***

Кассандра взвешивает в руке меч, примеряясь к тонким камням.

Как ударить? Дважды сбоку, сверху и снизу, чтобы выломался широкий проём, а она осталась в стороне? Или с другой руки всё-таки будет сподручнее? Или наискось?

По ту сторону каменных прутьев — угрожающе сопят, пыхтят, топчутся и вообще не делают ровным счётом ничего, чтобы ей сколь-либо хотелось эти прутья ломать. Но она ведь уже решила, что попробует _по-хорошему_ ; и если так, то данное слово дороже.

Вполне возможно, что окажется дороже сохранности конечностей…

— Эй, да не бойся!

— Я _не боюсь_ , — сквозь зубы цедит она. — Прикидываю просто, как бы уцелеть, когда твой зверинец вырвется на свободу.

— Они в любом случае тебя не тронут.

— С чего бы?

— Я им запретил.

Ну да, как же. Ей не может, конечно, не вспомниться филин. Тот тоже делал то, что она ему велела… пока считал нужным.

Она наносит наконец два длинных сильных удара, руша дождём на землю фрагменты былых прутьев, и тут же поспешно отступает в сторону. Носорог титанической поступью мчится вперёд, раскидывая ногами каменные осколки; зубастые сгустки меха устремляются за ним, торжествующе повизгивая и урча.

Спустя пару секунд Кассандра видит, что Гектор сидит на траве, прижимаясь затылком к носорожьему подбородку, а меховые зверюги льнут белоусыми мордами к его рукам. Ладно, хорошо, это зрелище можно даже посчитать милым. На безопасной дистанции, разумеется.

— Ты так и будешь теперь там стоять?

На его губах играет такая снисходительная, чуть жалостливая усмешка, что на долю секунды Кассандре даже кажется: сохранность конечностей переоценивают.

— _Нет_ , — она деревянно подходит ближе, сжимая в ладони рукоять меча, и даже рискует опуститься на траву, продолжая держаться на весьма почтительном расстоянии. Звери, надо признать, почти не реагируют, лишь один из меховых комков скользит по ней внимательным взглядом. — И хватит на меня так смотреть. Я бы вела себя иначе, если б эти твои барсуки не пытались уже однажды меня укокошить.

— Это бинтуронги.

— _Кто?.._

— Бинтуронги. В этих краях они не водятся, — Гектор хлопает себя ладонями по плечам, и одна из зверюг тут же ставит туда лапы, прижимаясь к его груди, оплетая гибким широким хвостом левую руку. — Они шикарные. Хвост как пятая конечность, могут залезть на нём куда угодно. Или кого-нибудь задушить.

Его голос звенит нехорошим восторгом, и Кассандра вдруг ощущает смутные угрызения совести. Судя по всему, эти звери много лет были его единственной постоянной компанией, и как бы опасно они ни смотрелись… наверное, клетка и впрямь была не лучшим жестом. 

Не говоря уже о том, что не самым умным, если она и правда хочет всё решить… _по-хорошему_. Хотя бы попытаться.

А ещё они пошли за своим хозяином, когда того призвала какая-то мутная девица, вопреки его воле, с совершенно неясными намерениями. А филин… филин бросил её, когда она просто сделала свой выбор. Ну да что уж теперь.

Второй бинтуронг тем временем потихоньку прокрадывается к ней по траве и принимается обнюхивать тыльную сторону руки, затянутой в перчатку. Скосив глаза, Кассандра настороженно наблюдает за этим процессом. Где-то в глубине чёрной пасти, увенчанной снопом длинных белых усов, явственно поблёскивают знакомые ей уже зубы.

— Что он хочет?..

— Она. Её зовут Мара, и она просто с тобой знакомится. Да не бойся ты, — он говорит это с той же едва уловимой издёвкой, что и чёртово «госпожа», и это явно запрещённый приём. — Можешь её погладить.

Прогоняя мысли о том, что ею чертовски легко манипулировать, Кассандра осторожно протягивает руку и касается пальцами жёсткой короткой шерсти. Похожая, помнится, была у Рудигера. Хотя того она гладила, конечно, без перчаток, и осязание могла использовать в полной мере; а сейчас — даже левую снять не рискнёт.

Мара щекотно тычется ей в ладонь, негромко фыркает пару раз, а затем отходит обратно.

— Вот видишь. Она очень осторожна, не то что этот парень, — Гектор треплет по загривку бинтуронга, успевшего обвить его шею, словно меховой воротник. — Да, кстати, это Ханнан, и не пугайся, если он как-нибудь попробует влезть по твоей руке или запрыгнет на плечи. Он _не будет_ нападать. Я запретил им причинять тебе вред.

— И что, они всегда тебя слушают?

— Да. Я подарил им как минимум одну жизнь, а они очень благодарные ребята.

— Минимум одну жизнь?..

Ей на мгновение кажется, что Гектор чуть-чуть рисуется перед ней. В контексте того, что сейчас происходит… очень, очень странное чувство. 

Хотя _от него_ — чего она ещё ожидала?

— Обычно они живут лет двадцать, а мы — двадцать пять уже служим Братству.

— И вы не стареете?

— А ты не заметила?

— Я что, похожа на вашего биографа? — фыркает Кассандра. Да, он выглядит лет на тридцать, Адира — на сорок, и она вроде бы и понимала раньше, что здесь что-то не стыкуется, но отчего-то никогда всерьёз не думала над этим, и уж тем более не говорила вслух.

Даже когда ей нужно было убедить спутников, что Адире верить не стоит.

— Может, у тебя и скорость наших передвижений не вызывала вопросов? То, как Адире удавалось пешком угнаться за вашими лошадьми?..

Она рассерженно выдыхает вместо ответа. Исподтишка провожает взглядом носорожью махину, которая, наобщавшись с хозяином, грузно уплывает куда-то вдаль, видимо, на прогулку вокруг башни, тяжело ступая исполинскими ногами. Набросится такая — мало не покажется, даже если рог использовать не станет.

Не вызывала вопросов? Да у неё много чего в той истории вызывало вопросы, но… чёрт возьми. Когда она решилась схватить опал, недостаток ответов её не смущал почему-то.

— Да, мы служили Братству не совсем бескорыстно, — Гектор усмехается тепло и грустно. — Я, может быть, расскажу подробнее. Как-нибудь потом.

Если честно, их таинственная магия интересует сейчас Кассандру меньше, чем стоило бы. Уж больно неприятно грызёт изнутри свежее, досадное осознание собственных ошибок. Но совсем не обратить внимания на его странно дружелюбный тон — это при текущем-то раскладе, — на внезапно охотно упомянутые подробности о Братстве она не может.

— Слушай, что-то ты сегодня на удивление приветлив. И разговорчив. Это настораживает.

— Н-ну… — он наклоняет голову, блеснув циановым глазом; она вдруг понимает, что уже почти привыкла к этому неуютному свету, хотя уверена была, что времени потребуется больше. — Я не могу от тебя избавиться и не могу отсюда уйти. Самым разумным выглядит с тобой смириться.

— Ты не можешь отсюда уйти?..

Ей сложно объяснить словами, что именно она приказала в том странном циановом мире, когда победила и подчинила себе его волю. _Приди ко мне, служи мне_ — что-то вроде этого; но в том, что приказа _не уходить_ напрямую не звучало, она практически уверена. Тогда она считала, что он послушается всего, что она впоследствии просто скажет, и о подобном не думала. Так выходит, через камень она может всё-таки им управлять, или… 

_Эй. По-хорошему. Ты же хотела, так не отступайся._

После затянувшейся паузы Гектор наконец отвечает — в своей обычной манере, подсмеиваясь над ней:  
— Ну как же теперь тебя бросить, госпожа? Кто-то должен тебя защищать, если ты боишься даже безобидных зверей, верно?

Для топорной, хоть и обидной шутки он думал явно слишком долго. Хотя Кассандра, конечно, виду не подаёт; зло фыркает и отвечает в тон что-то про нелишнюю осторожность и былые попытки её укокошить, оставляя шутку просто шуткой.

Но этот момент запоминает очень отчётливо.

***

Её стремление _попробовать по-хорошему_ явно стало переходить разумные границы. Иначе как ещё объяснить то, до чего они с Гектором договорились: он и вправду смотается несколько раз по её поручениям в окрестные королевства — а она взамен _выпустит его животных_? Насовсем, позволив рогатой махине и зубастым меховикам беспрепятственно мельтешить по территории башни?..

С точки зрения логики, быть может, сделка и не такая плохая. Ей давно уже нужно кое-что из города, не говоря уж о том, что в _ней_ не стоит возбуждать подозрений о том, зачем на самом деле здесь нужен Гектор. А что до зверюг — ну в конце-то концов, это всего лишь зверюги. С учётом присутствия искусного воина и неведомой демонической дряни — наверное, не самая страшная угроза для того, кто умеет творить острые, почти нерушимые камни.

Вот только когда Кассандра припоминает размеры рогатой махины, вся её логика даёт сбой, уступая место противной неуютной тревоге. И сейчас, пока Гектор со своим зверьём мотается по её заданиям, она сидит у себя в компании этой самой тревоги, пытаясь хоть как-то от неё отвлечься.

Закрывает глаза, тихонько считая свои вдохи и выдохи. Концентрирует внимание на сердце. На своём чёртовом могущественном сердце, где нет уже теперь, видимо, ни мышц, ни плоти, ни чего ещё там положено. Загадка, как оно только вообще бьётся.

_Ей бы так хотелось, чтобы опал был в голове. Тогда всё было бы много проще._

Не так ведь уж и много надо — засов. Обычный дверной засов, даже не замок. Примитивнейшая конструкция, какой-то четвёрки небольших камней хватит. Просто для того, чтобы ей не приходилось каждый вечер заново муровать дверь камнями крест-накрест — а утром срезать их мечом, засоряя комнату обломками. Здесь физически нечего не суметь, раз уж она отстроила целую башню с балконом, лестницей, дверями и грёбаным тронным залом, верно?..

Она даже задерживает дыхание, представляя себе эту чёртову конструкцию, в мельчайших деталях, будто видит наяву. Подстёгивает себя гневом — но выхолощенным, точечным; просто думает о том, чего она вообще стоит, если не сумеет сотворить этакую ерунду, и для чего тогда вообще всё это было нужно, — честно пытаясь при этом не вспыхнуть огнём, а будто бы зажечь небольшую свечу, и…

Выкидывает вперёд руку. Медлит секунду — и распахивает глаза.

Дверной проём наискось, и довольно криво, пересекает один-единственный камень. Такой же, как и те, что она творила всегда, что получались предыдущие двадцать раз. Это убожество даже функций своих не выполняет, прилегая к косяку неплотно, — дверь при нём открывается почти что наполовину, и меховая зверюга туда уж точно протиснуться сможет, а быть может, и кое-кто покрупнее.

_Что ты будешь делать._

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, она срубает камень мечом, оттаскивает к стене — где давно уже скопилась небольшая каменоломня, наглядное свидетельство её бессилия и не только, — и опускается на кровать. 

Конечно, можно жить и без засова; конечно, без многого можно жить, ей ли не знать, но… сколько это будет ещё продолжаться? 

Какого чёрта эти самые сверхсилы, за которые она отдала немало, ничего не дают, кроме возможности творить острые камни в состоянии хищного, неконтролируемого гнева, да так, что чем лютее гнев — тем сильнее оружие? Это вовсе не то, чего она хотела или ждала; и пускай _она_ явственно, неприятно намекает на то, что этим все силы и ограничены… аккуратная, восхитительно продуманная башня даёт понять, что это не так.

_Вероятно, в её сердце скрыто нечто большее — нужно лишь подобрать правильный ключ._

Во всяком случае — ей очень хочется в это верить.

Кассандра, не поднимаясь с кровати, ещё раз пробует проделать всё то же самое — получая тот же результат, такой же уродливый косой камень в итоге; а затем, не вставая даже, чтобы его срезать, мягко ложится на спину, прикрывая глаза. Опал несильно, но утомлённо ломит; кажется, она изрядно уже времени провела за этой… тренировкой.

Дверь опять открылась бы, верно, почти бесшумно, да только стукается о сотворённый камень. Кассандра распахивает глаза, приподнимаясь на локте, — и видит, как _она_ аккуратно и легко, точно струйка лилового дыма, сочится сквозь образовавшуюся щель. Окидывает взглядом несостоявшийся засов и тихонько вздыхает.

— О, Кассандра, Кассандра… Опять возводишь стены и заслоны, как я посмотрю? От меня или от своего нового приятеля?

— От всего живого, — мрачно хмыкает Кассандра, не особо расположенная к общению. И добавляет вполголоса:  
— Хотя ты, как я подозреваю, к этой категории не относишься.

_Она_ оставляет этот тезис без комментариев.

— Незаурядное развлечение, — еле слышно усмехается _она_. — И что ты намерена делать дальше?

— Думаю настряпать парочку ловушек. Чтобы гости завели себе привычку стучать, прежде чем заявляться ко мне в комнату.

О, было бы неплохо, если бы у неё были хоть какие-то шансы это сделать. И она уверена почти, что _она_ не преминет по этому факту проехаться — но, внезапно, отчего-то нет.

— А в глобальном плане?..

— А в глобальном плане — я не знаю.

В какой-то степени это правда.

— Неужели ты хочешь вернуться? — в _её_ голосе сквозит что-то, что можно было бы даже принять за сочувствие. Но Кассандру таким давно уже не проймёшь.

— Вернуться _куда_?

— Куда?.. — печально усмехнувшись, _она_ делает паузу, будто размышляя. — Здесь может быть много различных ответов. Но прежде всего — к себе прежней. К той самой уязвимой, бессильной, обозлённой на весь мир _тебе_ , неспособной вырваться из тюрьмы, которую сама же и сотворила.

— Знаешь, вот уж чего-чего, а злости во мне с тех пор меньше точно не стало. Но ты, кажется, не имела ничего против?..

— Верно, не имела. Но ты ещё не понимаешь важных вещей, Кассандра. Поначалу твоя злость была бессильной и жалкой, она рыдала в уголке и кляла весь мир за неспособность что-то изменить. Но в тот момент, когда ты взяла опал — впрочем, нет, скорее даже в тот момент, когда ты _решила_ его взять, — эта злость пошла по верному пути. Она превратилась в ненависть, причём в ненависть сильного. Могучую, уничтожительную. Ту, что рушит города и страны, а иногда… — _она_ чуть понижает голос, — знаешь, иногда, случается, даже возводит новые.

Возможно, _она_ скользит в этот момент взглядом по сводам комнаты. Если и так — Кассандра предпочитает этого не заметить. Ей не нравится весь этот душный пафос и украшательства, не нравятся вычурные, как и _её_ наряд, тяжеловесные фразы — пускай она и понимает, что под грудами этого помпезного барахла спрятано нечто важное, и прячут его намеренно.

— Слишком уж много ты болтаешь об эмоциях, — устало хмыкает Кассандра. — Ненависть, злость. Дело было вообще не в них.

Она чуточку лжёт, конечно. Или даже не чуточку. Но сейчас можно.

— А в чём же?..

Кассандра медленно выдыхает. Сейчас будет сложно, как идти по тонкой доске. Излишне откровенничать с _ней_ нельзя, но и показывать недоверие — тоже: они ведь тоже делают вид, что пытаются, в какой-то степени, _по-хорошему_.

Вовсе ни к чему _ей_ думать, что Кассандра меняет правила игры. Особенно сейчас — когда едва началась другая игра.

— Я была человеком подневольным. Причём по всем фронтам. Дочь капитана гвардии, воин Короны, фрейлина принцессы… Что-то меня устраивало, что-то — нет, что-то не давало двигаться дальше, да и… вовсе не давало двигаться. Так или иначе, я не могла просто взять и уйти. Нужен был план, должна была… подвернуться возможность. Или нужно было просто найти какой-то выход. И я бы это сделала. Но путешествие… выдалось напряжённым, оно лишило меня стабильности.

Да, вполне откровенно. Чуть откровенней, чем стоило, быть может.

— Должна? Нужно? — со какой-то нехорошей звонкой насмешкой переспрашивает _она_. — Ты соткана из этих слов, Кассандра, и в чём-то винишь ещё обстоятельства? Ты могла бы уйти от принцессы, из гвардии, из Короны, но ты никогда не ушла бы от себя и от тех стен, что вокруг себя строила. Помогла тебе только ненависть. Посмотри сама, неужели не видишь, что только возненавидев, смогла совершить по-настоящему сильный поступок, освободиться от всего, что держало тебя взаперти?

— Я не освободилась, — сухо говорит Кассандра; разговор ей не нравится всё сильней. — Я разрушила.

— Разрушила? _А было что разрушать?_ Беззаботное сердце восторженной принцессы, которая найдёт себе через месяц другую подружку? Колкий нейтралитет с бывшим вором, который и терпел-то тебя только ради неё? Мимолётное увлечение пубертатного юнца? Отцовскую любовь солдафона-шовиниста, который всю жизнь видел в тебе девочку в платьице, определил во фрейлины и чуть не отправил в монастырь?

_Вот блядь._ Её будто камнями пронзают, этими вот самыми, острыми и чёрными, одним за одним — и каждый входит глубже предыдущего. Первые фразы боли приносят ещё немного, но от слов про отца в горле образуется нехороший комок, и глубоко под рёбрами будто проворачивают что-то. А главное — Кассандра чувствует, что чёртов обстрел не закончен. И начался он слишком резко, чтобы можно было уйти от темы; а перебить _её_ , показав тем самым свою слабость, — нельзя. Никак.

И верно — _она_ со сладкой, почти заботливой улыбкой наносит финальный удар:  
— Или, может быть, память дорогой мамочки, которой ты так и не смогла заменить её драгоценную молодость?..

_Вот. Блядь._

У Кассандры что-то вскипает внутри.

— Моей _дорогой мамочке_ , — хрипло шипит она, — ничто на этом грёбаном свете не могло заменить драгоценную молодость, а если ещё точнее — драгоценную возможность каждый день трахать нового мужика. Моя _дорогая мамочка_ была дешёвой блядью, умеющей только использовать людей и делать им больно, и если я о чём-то и жалею, так только о том, что _вообще_ имею отношение к этому человеку!..

Незаметно для себя она срывается на крик, который звенит эхом, затихая, и после того, как она заканчивает тираду и глухо ловит воздух ртом.

_Она_ отвечает не сразу, будто даёт обеим насладиться этим призрачным звоном.

— Твоя дорогая мамочка, — сейчас _она_ как-то особенно, пугающе спокойна, а быть может, Кассандре так только кажется на контрасте, — почти победила смерть. Она жила и оставалась молодой много дольше, чем остальные люди, даже самые достойные и уважаемые, склонные вечно думать о других. Она осмелилась на то, на что они не решались. У неё не было тюрьмы ни внутри, ни снаружи, и она… она была счастлива, поверь. Благодаря ненависти. Она была как раз из тех, кто ненавидел и разрушал, но был сильным, и потому — имел на это право.

— Она. Была. Блядью, — то кипящее будто перегорело разом внутри Кассандры, и теперь её только и хватает на то, чтобы хрипло, отрывисто огрызаться на выдохах. — И за всю свою длинную блядскую жизнь — не сделала ничего хорошего. Ничего выдающегося. Да она сделала меньше, чем те, кто погиб молодым!

— _Ничего хорошего?_ Своё рождение ты тоже сюда относишь?..

Это… настолько хлёстко, больно и нелогично, настолько не вписывается в канву разговора и в то же время идеально подходит как ответ, что Кассандра теряется. Мысли и слова сливаются в голове гогочущим потоком; она замирает, не зная, что сказать, и на какое-то время застывает в замешательстве. 

А после, опомнившись, оглядывает комнату, — и видит, что _её_ рядом уже нет.

_Вот и поговорили._

Кассандра глубоко дышит, проводит ладонями по лицу, стараясь успокоиться. То, что они обсуждали, слишком болезненно и запутанно, чтобы сейчас к этому возвращаться. Так что она просто хвалит себя за то, что в этот раз обошлось без неконтролируемых вспышек гнева, и постепенно даже почти приходит в себя.

А после смотрит наверх — и видит над своей кроватью чёрный цветок из бритвенно-острых лепестков-сталактитов.

В этот раз они направлены прямо ей в голову.

***

К её удивлению, Гектор возвращается очень поздним вечером, к тому часу, когда Кассандра уже начинает опасаться, что он попросту сбежал, несмотря на камень и на всё, что говорил раньше. Услышав через балкон тяжёлую носорожью поступь, она даже выходит во двор, навстречу.

К её огромному удивлению, Гектор вместо приветствия вручает ей крупный тяжёлый мешок и тут же, развернувшись, возвращается к носорогу, у которого прикреплено по бокам ещё два таких же.

Заглянув внутрь, она находит там разнообразный провиант, и приходит в совершеннейшую растерянность. Денег она давала немного, велев купить несколько конкретных вещей, и на вот это всё той суммы не хватило бы даже близко…

— Эй, ты ограбил кого-то?

— Обижаешь, госпожа, — он подходит к ней, держа оставшиеся мешки на плечах. — Я бы не стал.

— Просто своровал?

— Слушай, я не знаю, говорили тебе или нет, но есть и иные способы разжиться чем-нибудь в городе. Помимо преступных.

Кассандре много чего говорили в жизни, но чёрт возьми, это парень на носороге, с двумя зубастыми диковинными зверюгами, с расписанным ритуальной татуировкой лицом, но главное — с ярко горящими циановыми глазами, из-за которых Кассандра побаивалась, что первые же крестьяне его примут за нечисть и нападут всем скопом. В таком-то виде, какие он умудрился отыскать… способы?

А его это забавляет, кажется, — то, как вопросительно она косится на него всё время, что они идут до кухни в башне, и, сама не понимая толком, зачем, ломает себе голову вместо того, чтобы спросить напрямую.

— Ты выдавал себя за мессию, с таким вот взглядом? — предполагает она, водружая мешок на табурет. — Предсказывал людям будущее?

— Неплохо. Уже ближе.

— Говорил, что будущее предсказывают твои… бинтуронги? — ей туманно вспоминается, откуда такие мысли, но она мигом душит ненужные ассоциации.

— Совсем близко. Знаешь, в следующий раз подумаю над таким вариантом.

Только минут через двадцать, когда вся провизия уже разложена по местам, он сознаётся:  
— Ладно. Мы просто выступали на улице. Мара и Ханнан знают много трюков.

— Но твои глаза?

— Надел повязку, выдал себя за слепого, — он пожимает плечами, будто бы здесь нет ничего необычного. — Я и раньше так делал, чтобы прятать татуировку.

— Ты… можешь ориентироваться вслепую?

— Да.

В этот момент Кассандра совсем теряется. Даже не столько от ответа, хотя это чертовски внезапно, а просто… от всей ситуации. От того, что в последние дни происходит.

Затевая всю эту авантюру, она ожидала получить безвольного раба, который с лёгкостью выложит ей всё, что знает об опале. Или же, если всё пойдёт не так, — опасного соперника, который снова попытается её убить. Этого, конечно, нельзя было исключать.

Но того, что происходит… она никак не ожидала. Хотя понимает, конечно, что парень банально втирается в доверие, вполне разумная тактика — которая работает, надо признать. Кассандра отвыкла от того, чтобы с ней общались вот так просто, как с обычным человеком, не замечая циановых волос и опала в сердце. И всё сильней чувствует, что желание _решить всё по-хорошему_ вызвано не только представлениями о чести.

И ей с ним почему-то легко — вот что самое странное. Так, будто они знакомы куда дольше и ближе, чем на самом деле. Пожалуй, для человека, столько проведшего в изоляции, он отличный актёр… если, конечно, сейчас играет.

«Самым разумным выглядит с тобой смириться». _Смириться._ Ей так понравилось это слово, оно звучало так восхитительно адекватно. Чертовски хотелось бы поверить, что всё обстоит именно так, — но и умом, и сердцем она понимает, что просто не видит ещё полной картины.

— Не веришь? — Гектор иначе воспринимает её молчание. — Могу доказать. Только завтра.

— Докажи, — она верит, в принципе, но от зрелища не откажется. — И… спасибо тебе.

— На здоровье. Если честно, я сделал это для себя, не привык питаться подножным кормом. А моим зверям это и вовсе может быть опасно.

— _Не привык?_ Постой, это точно ты провёл пару десятков лет в одиночестве внутри Древа?

— О, ты ничего не знаешь о Древе. Оно даст тебе всё, что нужно, если уметь попросить.

После этой интригующей фразы повисает молчание. Кассандра, видя слабую улыбку на губах Гектора, почти решается сама спросить об устройстве Древа — но происходит нечто странное.

Он резко, без предупреждения или какого-либо повода, вскидывает лицо, хлестнув себе косами по щекам, — и будто обжигает её циановыми огнями. И смотрит в глаза — совершенно открыто, напрямую, в высшей степени бестактно, не отводя взгляда явно дольше, чем положено любыми правилами приличия.

Поначалу Кассандра замирает, растерявшись, а потом — отчего-то сама уже не отводит глаз. Хотя могла бы, наверное, сделав над собой усилие воли; но нет — вместо этого застывает, точно муха в янтаре, в этом горящем циане. И почти сразу ощущает едкую боль и жгучие злые слёзы, но всё равно — продолжать смотреть гораздо, гораздо проще, чем оторваться.

Хотя всё это, конечно, лишь оправдания. Быть может, она и вправду не рвёт контакт из-за свойств опала, из-за того, что ей неподконтрольно; но никак этим не объяснишь того, что она отчётливо мысленно произносит.

_Расскажи. Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь про опал, пожалуйста. Расскажи, и разойдёмся по-хорошему. Я не хочу тебя использовать, я не хочу тебя подчинять, я не хочу ничего больше разрушать и никому делать больно, я просто хочу разобраться, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_

Резко, рывком, едва подавив непрошеный вскрик, она опускает голову. 

Теперь её глаза — будто тоже горят огнём. И приходится остервенело моргать, чтобы высушить слёзы. Не вытирать же их сейчас.

Чёрт.

— Эй, ты всё делаешь неправильно, — она не верит сначала своим ушам, но Гектор и вправду почти что смеётся. — Сперва научись мне смотреть в глаза, просто смотреть, не отводя взгляд, без всяких приказаний. Научишься — можешь начинать их формулировать. Но сначала простые, чтобы я их хотя бы слышал. Сейчас вообще не понял, что ты там мямлишь.

Это… обидно. Да, после того, что случилось, чертовски обидно такое слышать. _И странно._

— Ты _сам_ учишь меня, как мне тебя подчинять?..

— Да просто любопытно, как далеко ты сможешь зайти, госпожа, — издёвка в его голосе становится звонче. — Но пока что мои прогнозы не очень. Тебе нужна практика.

— Ну спасибо за поддержку, _учитель_ , — зло тянет она, опуская гудящие веки. Вместо привычной красно-оранжевой пустоты на глаза падает мутная пелена с оттенком циана.

— Обращайся. И да, кстати, не уверен, получится ли у тебя вообще когда-нибудь отдавать приказы… но на всякий случай… будь поосторожнее. Данный через глаза приказ отменить можно только так же. Ловушка будет бессильна, ты не сможешь её даже деактивировать.

Стоило бы, конечно, спросить, насколько _не_ бессильна Ловушка в других ситуациях — и получить, вероятнее всего, в ответ очередную дурацкую шутку, но всё же. Однако пылающий песок в глазах не слишком способствует мыслительному процессу. Кассандра медлит предательских несколько секунд, после которых слышит:  
— Ладно, госпожа. Доброй ночи, — и звук затихающих шагов.

Она осторожно поднимает веки, чтобы обнаружить, что осталась в одиночестве. Прислоняется к прохладной стене, жмётся к ней затылком, ощущая, как жжение в глазах наконец проходит; раз за разом прокручивает в мозгу всё, что произошло, силясь понять, что это вообще было.

Она злится. 

На себя — за то, что вот такое у неё получается _по-хорошему_. На него — за то, что после такой реакции делать что-либо _по-хорошему_ вообще не хочется. Скорее напротив.

И снова на себя — за то, что не сомневается теперь: она и вправду не видит полной картины.


	8. 7

— Ты уверен?..

— Да, абсолютно.

Повязка широкая и действительно очень плотная — Кассандра даже проверила на ощупь, сняв перчатку с левой руки. Под ней и вправду не видно света глаз, и… _через_ неё — уж точно ничего не должно быть видно.

Она стоит с мечом наперевес напротив Гектора — безоружного, с накрепко завязанными глазами. Таких… поединков у неё точно ещё не было.

— А если я тебя раню?

— Не ранишь.

Кассандра коротко фыркает.

— Да даже если и ранишь… ну поцарапаешь немного, будет мне урок за самоуверенность, — по тону слышно, что вероятность подобного ему кажется невысокой. — Как при первой встрече.

От воспоминаний о первой встрече Кассандра мысленно вздрагивает. Нет, тем броском она втайне гордится, но вот случившееся потом… 

Рука будто отзывается тягучей, обиженной болью.

Разозлившись, она вскидывает меч — и вскоре убеждается, что Гектор был совершенно прав. Он движется легко и ловко, будто дикий кот; даже лишённый зрения, сразу чувствует направление её атак и уходит от них. Она быстро понимает, что доспехи слишком шумны, с ними шансов нет точно, — но всё равно упрямится, бьётся и даже увлекается, войдя в ритм этого… скорее уж танца, чем поединка.

Это нечестно, конечно. Ужасно нечестно. Если бы Гектор старел, как обычный человек, возраст уже сказался бы на его теле, частично нивелировав опыт, и у Кассандры было бы куда больше шансов. В конце концов, она работала над собой как чёрт, и нередко побеждала раньше в поединках с отцом или кем-нибудь из старших гвардейцев. Но сейчас перед ней — молодое, ловкое, сильное тело, которое при этом ещё и училось драться грёбаные годы; годы, которые сказались на нём исключительно в лучшую сторону.

_В чём-то её матушка, возможно, была права._

Эта мысль неприятно обжигает Кассандру. Вздрогнув, она рывком опускает меч.

— Эй, ты уже сдалась? — Гектор, услышав, что она остановилась, тут же приподнимает повязку.

— Не дождёшься, — она мрачно фыркает, кривя губы, и, решившись, произносит:  
— Я сниму доспехи. Ты слишком хорошо меня слышишь.

В этом есть, пожалуй, что-то символичное. Опять она отказывается от того, что ей дал опал, ради чего-то простого и приземлённого, вроде _бряцанья мечом_ , верно? Даже странно, что _она_ не появляется в дверях.

Без доспехов, в одном лишь костюме из тонкой ткани, оказывается не в пример проще. Теперь она чувствует, что Гектору явно не хватает зрения, и то и дело он реагирует на её приближение в самый последний момент, чудом успевая уйти от атаки. В конце концов он допускает ошибку, позволяя себя подсечь.

Не слишком красиво, быть может, но никто не говорил, что будет красиво. Она с силой бьёт его по щиколотке, заставляя упасть, и торжествующе упирает острие меча в грудь.

— Мои поздравления, — он смеётся, полностью стягивая повязку. Кассандра подаёт ему руку, помогая встать, и, ощутив его кисть в своей, снова вздрагивает от того, какая она горячая.

Опустив глаза, она видит на тыльной стороне его ладони, не покрытой сейчас привычной перчаткой, вырезанный символ Братства. Не татуированный, нет, а именно вырезанный; и смотрится он довольно скверно, как старая воспалившаяся рана. Раньше она такого не замечала.

— Это нормально?..

— Вполне, — поднявшись на ноги, он резко убирает, почти что выдёргивает руку.

— Это из-за камня?

— _Нет_ , — это звенит хмурой сталью, и однозначно переводится как «не твоё дело».

Сложно, конечно, поспорить с тем, что это и вправду совершенно не её дело. И стоило бы уже в этот момент отойти и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Но Кассандра за каким-то хером невовремя решает проявить вежливость:  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Слушай, что в слове _нет_ тебе не понятно? — он даже не повышает голоса, но фраза пронизана хлёсткой злобой, почти что ненавистью.

Причём не больно-то заслуженной. Да, ей ли не знать, что человек может таскать в башке любое дерьмо и срываться на совершенно внезапную ерунду. Но чёрт возьми, полминуты назад всё ещё было хорошо, даже лучше, чем должно бы, и такая неожиданная агрессия… уязвляет. Очень.

Наверное, поэтому Кассандра не отворачивается, когда Гектор поднимает голову, мажет по ней взглядом зло сощуренных циановых огней. Пускай она почти что слепнет от этого света, но продолжает смотреть в ответ — открыто и прямо, практически в упор.

И вполне сознательно, если честно.

_Это не опал. Это она сама._

***

Поначалу всё идёт как обычно. Поначалу ей больно, поначалу глаза будто ест кислотой, и бешено жгутся непрошеные слёзы, и хочется, ужасно хочется отвести взгляд и проморгаться.

Но что-то сейчас иначе. Не как в прошлый раз. Отчего-то сейчас в ней находятся силы, чтобы всё это перетерпеть, и в какой-то момент открывается второе дыхание.

_Скорее, впрочем, даже первое._

Уходит боль. Уходят едкие слёзы. Уходит вообще всё, что связано с телом, органами чувств и способностью видеть, и Кассандра погружается в этот циановый свет, заполняющий всё восприятие, начисто забывая о том, что к делу вообще какое-то отношение имеют глаза — её или чьи-либо ещё.

И попадает в некую странную недореальность, очень похожую на ту, где оказалась, когда взяла камень. И в этом неосязаемом, абстрактном пространстве ясно чувствует чужую волю, которую нужно поймать и не отпускать; хотя и едва ли может внятно объяснить, _что_ это за сущность, что она с ней делает и что вообще происходит.

_Расскажи. Расскажи мне про опал, пожалуйста. Я правда не хочу никому вреда._

Она протягивает руку — или не руку, а что у неё там есть в этом странном мире, — бросается вперёд, приближается, почти нагоняет…

_Расскажи! Давай не будем затягивать!_

_— Хватит._

Что-то резко отбрасывает её назад, и целый мир, залитый светом, снова сужается до чужих глаз.

— Хватит. Я услышал. Но не могу.

Она не узнаёт голос Гектора. Совершенно. Она ещё толком не воспринимает, кажется, реальность, когда смотрит на то, как он, ожесточённо жмурясь, с ощутимым усилием опускает голову, пряча от неё лицо.

И тут же — чувствует сильную, тянущую боль в сердце, заставляющую тихо зашипеть и осесть на пол.

— Не думал, что ты так быстро учишься, — у него всё такой же голос, надтреснутый и глухой, и Кассандра будто сквозь пелену наблюдает за тем, как он, не говоря больше ни слова, уходит.

Наверное, это можно было бы счесть бегством. Но сейчас ей почти плевать.

***

Весь остаток дня Кассандре препогано.

Сердце болит — не сказать чтоб невыносимо, но непрерывно и ощутимо, отдаётся ломотными выстрелами в плечи, в ключицы, в левую руку. Спасибо хоть не в правую, той и так немало досталось.

Кассандре кажется, что её сердце скулит, жалуется на что-то. Или, может быть, это опал. 

_Хотя с чего это она стала вдруг полагать, что это не одно и то же?_

Внешне опал не меняется, но несколько раз она касается его пальцами без перчатки, и он ей кажется то чуть холоднее, то теплее, чем обычно. Впрочем, не исключено, что именно _кажется_. У неё вообще в голове мутная, молочно-циановая пустота, будто она не до конца вернулась из того залитого светом мира, и ничего вокруг сейчас отчётливо осознать не может. И тело ломит — выматывающе, точно в лихорадке.

Она ложится в свою гробоподобную кровать, кладёт рядом меч, с усилием заделывает верх камнями. Мелькает мысль о том, что когда-нибудь она забудет взять меч с собой — и так тут и останется. Символично выйдет.

Кажется, на неё всё же падает ненадолго милосердное забытьё, но настолько короткое и мимолётное, что не поймёшь даже, было оно или нет. Открыв глаза, она понимает, что физически стало чуть лучше, а вот морально — совсем напротив. Поганое состояние, какое бывает с похмелья: не чувствуешь боли, но выжат и слаб настолько, что нет сил даже подняться, и уснуть не получается тоже. Так и лежишь, будто запертый в своём теле, катаешь чугунные мысли по пустой башке.

Ну, с поправкой лишь на то, что сейчас — ещё и сердце скулит по-прежнему.

_Так вот как, значит, оно работает?.._

Мерзость. Мерзость. Мерзость. От себя и всего происходящего — мерзостно.

Надо было тогда, при активации камня, не сдаваться всё-таки. Сражаться до конца — и брать белоголовую суку. Вот из той Кассандра с удовольствием бы выжала, выпотрошила всё, точно из зверёнка. Вытрясла наружу всё содержимое носатой башки. И боли в сердце, и остальное бы потерпела; и никаких тебе моральных дилемм и прочего дерьма, и даже вопросы _чести_ её бы не смутили, верно. Та-то, помнится, особой честью не отличалась.

А тут… Она прекрасно понимает, почему парень такой добренький, конечно; но всё равно нутром чует — он нормальный, они с ним даже похожи во многом, и она… чёрт, она действительно хотела бы _по-хорошему_. Правда.

И в то же время есть что-то в ней, что раз за разом тянет её в циановый мир, чтобы там учиться подчинять себе других, привыкая к нечестной и абсолютной власти. И в то же время есть что-то в нём, что раз за разом тянет его нарываться, бросать ей вызов, дразнить и доказывать, что она не справится. Есть здесь, конечно, какая-то подоплёка, ей пока неизвестная; но помимо этого — есть и кое-что ещё, что заставляет его так себя вести, и вот это известно ей чересчур хорошо.

_Они и правда слишком похожи. Мерзость, мерзость, мерзость._

Она не вправе, не должна так с ним поступать.

_Но что-то не шибко выходит у неё по-хорошему…_

В напряжённое течение — скорее даже поединок — мыслей оглушающе и резко вмешивается сердце, захлёбываясь, крича неожиданной болью. Хотя оно болело, кажется, и раньше; но Кассандра почти не замечала — и теперь оно будто мстит.

Хотя не так уж плохо то, что думать о чём-то в таком состоянии физически невозможно. Остаётся только погрузить, скорее даже _запихнуть_ себя в сон — лишь бы только усмирить упрямую боль.

Она даже не понимает до конца, проснулась или нет, когда совсем рядом ощущает чужое присутствие.

Ох, ну да. Молодец, Кассандра, шикарно. Сляпала себе крышечку для кровати — а вот замуровать перед сном дверь в комнату руки что-то не дошли. Не говоря уже о том, что сделать чёртов засов до сих пор не хватило всех великих сверхсил.

Здорово, молодец, вот и наблюдай теперь — при свете собственных волос, из тонких щелей между камнями — мазки до дрожи знакомого жухлого пурпура.

_Она_ ждёт. Молчит. И, кажется, почти не двигается даже, хотя с её громкостью ходьбы поди разбери. Да и дыхания что-то не слышно, хотя и стоит _она_ в двух шагах. Может, каменные стенки заглушают. А может… ах, ладно, не то чтобы это было какой-то новостью.

Кассандре не хочется разговаривать, уж тем более с _ней_. Даже двигаться, если честно, не хочется. Она и лежит не шевелясь, притворяясь спящей, и ждёт, пока _она_ уйдёт.

_Она_ не уходит. Кассандра представляет, как _она_ недвижно стоит у её кровати, стоит минуту, десять, тридцать — и становится жутко. Есть в этом что-то от баек, которые давно, в прошлой жизни, травили её приятели у костра.

И буквально через пару секунд _она_ , будто услышав эту мысль, начинает тихонько петь. Это протяжная, медленная песня на высоких тонах, в которой _её_ голос неожиданно раскрывается, звуча куда приятней, чем в речи, и у Кассандры отчего-то сжимается и без того болящее сердце — песня кажется невыносимо, убийственно тоскливой.

И она… слышала её где-то раньше? Никак не может понять, когда и где. Но слушает внимательно, жадно, и при этом впивается ногтями себе в кожу, медленно ведёт ими, оставляя отметины, опасаясь, что песня может убаюкать. Или заворожить. Или… чёрт знает что ещё, в тех байках у костра было много вариантов.

Так или иначе, по окончании песни ей будто стальная лапа разжимает горло. Былая боль и остальное уже кажутся пустяком.

А потом тихо-тихо, таким нехорошим скрипучим шёпотом _она_ говорит:  
— Слушай своё сердце, Кассандра. Со временем ты всё поймёшь. А я буду ждать.

И уходит. Кажется. Кассандра не видит больше _её_ платья сквозь щели в камне, но и на слух не может понять — покинула _она_ комнату или стоит где-нибудь в углу и вправду ждёт, пока Кассандра, заинтригованная, выберется из кровати.

Но её такими приёмами не проймёшь.

***

Проснувшись, Кассандра чувствует себя не в пример лучше, хотя в сердце телепается ещё слабая боль. Случившееся ночью кажется бредом или сновидением, и было ли оно в реальности — понять так и не удаётся. Дверь действительно не закрыта. Следов _её_ присутствия нет, но _она_ бы и не оставила.

Выйдя на балкон, она видит, что на улице уже совсем темно — выходит, она проспала весь день, восстанавливаясь. А ещё замечает рыжую вспышку костра невдалеке от основания башни, и маячащую поблизости грузную махину носорога.

Сердце наполняется странной решимостью.

Ладно. Лучше сейчас со всем разобраться. _По-хорошему_ , пока она ещё на это способна.

Гектор сидит у костра и молча смотрит на пламя; Мара и Ханнан цепко обвились хвостами вокруг его рук, осторожно льнут к плечам. Кассандре кажутся пугающими его глаза — быть может, потому, что их холодный свет совсем не сочетается с тёпло-рыжими отблесками огня, ласково окрасившими всё вокруг. Или… она просто слишком хорошо ещё, в мельчайших подробностях всё помнит.

Где-то глубоко рождается несильное, но назойливое, дразнящее самой сутью своей желание проделать всё снова. Прямо сейчас. Подойти к нему, взять за подбородок, как тогда, в первый раз, развернуть к себе его лицо — и нырнуть туда, в циановый мир. И сердце-опал откликается на эту мысль нехорошим трепетом, будто всего, что было за прошедший день, оказалось мало.

_Нет. Так нельзя, она пришла не за этим._

_А ещё — такими темпами и правда не остановится._

Она садится недалеко от Гектора, так, чтобы не поворачивая головы, нельзя было увидеть его глаз. И теперь они вдвоём молчат и смотрят на огонь, потому что Кассандра представления не имеет, как начинать подобные разговоры. И молчать на удивление легко, и почти спокойно — от жаркого тепла пламени, тихого потрескивания дров. На секунду Кассандре хочется, чтобы этого молчания никто так сегодня и не нарушил.

В запястье щекотно тычется что-то тёплое. Это Ханнан, судя по тому, как легко и смело опутывает её руку гибкий хвост, и когтистые лапы вонзаются в кожу в районе ключиц. Кассандра улыбается краем рта. Сейчас она плавает в некой странной отрешённости, и столь тесное знакомство её не настораживает — хотя ряды острых зубов в свете огня видны более чем явственно. И в опасной близости от её лица.

— Ну вот видишь. Ты уже не боишься.

— Я _не боялась_ , — обречённо выдыхает она. Нет, правда, лучше бы и дальше молчал.

— Да ты вообще делаешь успехи, — её даже немного восхищает это умение говорить комплименты так, что они звучат совершенно оскорбительно. Причём без злобы, без открытой издёвки — это просто что-то на уровне интонации, мимики, то, чего Кассандра решительно не может сформулировать, но постоянно чувствует, что ей одновременно и бросают вызов, и пребывают в полной уверенности в том, что она этот вызов не вытянет.

— Угу. Давай не будем проверять, сколько у меня будет ещё _успехов_.

— Что?..

Надо быть осторожной, очень. Нельзя говорить ему, что она этого всего _не хочет_. А то использует в своих интересах. Не говорят такие вещи человеку на четвёртый день знакомства, понятия не имея, что у того в башке.

И обещать, что отпустит его, если он откроется, она тоже не может. Слишком уж опасно: он наверняка атакует сразу, стоит ей деактивировать камень. Или сообщит Братству, или… найдёт иной способ от неё избавиться, тем более, с той магией, которой они располагают.

_Она поступила бы именно так._

— Послушай, — аккуратно, выверяя, точно выстрел, каждое слово, произносит она. — Мне не нужен раб. Мне нужны ответы. Я просто хочу разобраться, как работает чёртова штуковина в моём сердце. Вполне закономерное желание, мне кажется. И _да_ , прежде чем мне это скажешь ты — я сама готова признать, что разобраться стоило _до_ того, как мы с этой штуковиной слились. Но что уж теперь-то сделаешь.

Гектор усмехается и едва заметно кивает, так и не обращая к ней глаз.

— Никто мне не расскажет больше Братства. И слушай, я не имею, правда, _правда_ не имею, — второе «правда» было, пожалуй, лишним, — против тебя ничего личного, но если всё так сложилось… Я не отступлюсь. Именно от тебя.

— О, да ладно? Ну, допустим, я польщён. И что дальше?

Кассандра чувствует тёплую щекотку на шее, ближе к уху, и только сейчас понимает, что уже давно, кажется, машинально гладит Ханнана по короткой шерсти. Ладно. Надо признать, и вправду занятная зверюга.

— Можешь рассказать мне всё по-хорошему. А можешь развязать между нами войну, в которой я буду тебя преследовать, ты будешь прятать от меня глаза, я буду охотиться за остатками твоей воли, и всё может закончиться _очень_ скверно. Прежде всего — для тебя.

— Звучит интригующе. И ты уверена в своей победе в этой войне, верно?

— Уверенность в победе — опасная вещь. Даже при явном перевесе сил некоторых губит.

Ответ хорош, конечно. Вот только ей не дают им насладиться.

Гектор говорит тихо-тихо, будто не надеясь, что она услышит:  
— И я не прячу глаз, — и резко поворачивается к ней.

О чёрт. Её пальцы выскальзывают из шерсти, ногти с силой впиваются в ладонь — приходит время пожалеть о плотности перчаток. Циановый мир, в который ещё вчера так тяжело было попасть, сейчас не отпускает, затягивает и манит. Но туда нельзя. Никак. Иначе чего будут стоить все её слова.

И даже резко отвернуться, отвести взгляд — тоже будет признанием поражения, проявлением слабости, явно недопустимым.

Поначалу это безумно, мучительно тяжело, и она не знает, на каком грёбаном резерве сил умудряется держаться; но через несколько секунд становится легче. Или не секунд — поди разбери, когда время вытягивается в тонкую бесконечную струну и схлопывается вновь.

Гектор первым опускает голову. 

Ханнан тем временем, обиженный, соскальзывает с коленей Кассандры и отбегает куда-то в сторону. Оно, наверное, и к лучшему: очень странно вести с человеком такие… разговоры и при этом гладить его питомца.

— Словом, советую тебе подумать. Тем более, если ты и _вправду_ не можешь отсюда уйти, — при этих словах её холодит тревогой, будто тупой металлической полосой провели по шее.

— Я учту, — сухо выдыхает он.

— Мне просто нужны ответы. Захватывать мир я не собираюсь.

— О, знаешь, так говорят почти все.

— Но дело ведь не в этом, верно?

Она сама не знает, отчего почти уверена, что это не обычное недоверие, в данной ситуации более чем объяснимое, — а нечто большее. Но есть здесь какая-то деталь, искажающая всю картину, скручивающая её вокруг себя, точно змея пожирает собственный хвост.

Гектор не отвечает. Кассандра ждёт долго, заметно дольше, чем велит здравый смысл. Это молчание совсем другое, тяжёлое, гнетущее, а сердце опять покалывает тупой болью.

Потом она выдыхает:  
— Хо-ро-шо.

И уходит, резко поднявшись с места, напряжённо вдавливая ноги в землю. Она не злится, нет. Это всё было ожидаемо. Более чем. Только уже у самой башни захлёстывает вдруг не злостью — но какой-то едкой, невыносимой досадой.

— А-а-а, да к чёрту! — она вскидывает руки, и по обе стороны от входа расцветают ощеренные звёзды камней.

Ну и ладно. В принципе, это даже красиво.


	9. 8

Так или иначе, ещё пару дней она честно ждёт ответа. Он ведь обещал _учесть_.

И живёт так, будто она в чёртовой башне одна. Практикуется с камнями, пребывая в такой усталой безразличной злости, что даже примитивный засов в комнату наконец удаётся соорудить. Машет мечом в гордом одиночестве. Строгает дрова и факелы для башни, и топором при этом лупит явно сильнее, чем невинные деревяшки того заслужили. Пару раз мелькает мысль сходить на охоту — но провизии, привезённой Гектором, хватит ещё надолго, а пустых убийств она не хочет.

В первый день она с этой провизией осторожничала, кстати, стараясь принимать пищу вместе с ним — и глядя исподтишка, какие продукты он ест; а он косился на неё цианово, лукаво, и будто напоказ пробовал от всего понемногу. Но теперь — оставаться с ним вдвоём уже слишком тягостно; да и _осторожность_ такая внезапно кажется смешной. Как будто он не может её отравить, подсыпав яд в грибы, ягоды или убитую на охоте дичь; как будто он, если поразмыслить, не может убить её ещё сотней способов — раз уж она подпустила его так близко.

_Но чёртов камень, кажется, всё-таки работает. И не позволит ему этого сделать._

_Разум Кассандры ещё сомневается в этом — но сердце знает наверняка._

Они с ним пересекаются иногда в коридорах башни, скользя друг по другу боковым зрением — чёртов свет, льющийся из его глаз, не оставляет сомнений в том, что это взаимно. Но она не лезет, совсем не лезет, в конце концов, он же обещал _подумать_ ; и это молчание, что уж скрывать, ей тоже совсем не хочется прерывать первой.

Они с _ней_ не видятся первый день, а потом — _она_ заходит к ней в комнату, так спокойно и легко, будто сама тут живёт, и застывает посередине, пряча в глазах вопросительный прищур.

Кассандра садится на кровать. Смотрит на _неё_ хмуро, скрещивая руки на груди.

— О, Кассандра, Кассандра… Вижу, ты делаешь успехи, — она медленно скользит взглядом по новому засову. — Что, решила уже окончательно растратить весь свой потенциал, все завоёванные силы на _слесарство_ и подобные ему приземлённые занятия?

Чёрт. Честно признаться, это уже не смешно; опять та же история — и с каждым новым _её_ ударом в одно и то же больное место оно будто порастает защитной коркой. И _она_ становится в глазах Кассандры всё менее пугающей и опасной; и вот последнее, быть может, и скверно.

Тем более — провоцировать на эмоции у _неё_ по-прежнему выходит безупречно.

— А ты мне что предлагаешь? Всё то же — попытаться убить Рапунцель? Чтобы получить вдвое больше сил, о свойствах которых ни одна сволочь не соизволит мне рассказать?.. — Кассандра, в последние дни и так чувствующая, как тугой напряжённый узел свернулся в сердце, срывается сразу, совсем попусту. И кажется себе такой же острой, ощеренной звездой из камней, как те, что стоят сейчас у входа в башню.

_Она_ смеётся, но не так, как обычно — напротив, суховато, немножко натянуто; похоже на треск хвороста, на шуршание старой бумаги. 

— Я бы и рада, да ты ведь снова не станешь меня слушать.

— А это зависит от того, что ты скажешь.

— Ну хорошо. Пожалуй, на этот раз мне правда есть что тебе предложить.

_Она_ заводит руки за спину и принимается задумчиво расхаживать по комнате от стены к стене. С одной стороны, от такого… будто бы неземного существа странно ожидать подобных жестов, и это смотрится почти комично; с другой — Кассандра невовремя вспоминает, как любил так же ходить её отец, раздавая инструкции гвардейцам.

Хотя его шаги, конечно, беззвучными не были.

— Рапунцель сильнее тебя, и глупо это отрицать. Даже несмотря на всё _снисхождение_ , что она к тебе испытывает, — до чего же неприятное слово, у него не было шансов не царапнуть, — она никогда не позволит тебе победить себя или навредить кому-то из своих близких. Во всяком случае, если речь идёт об обычных обстоятельствах. Солнечная Капля всегда была сильнее Лунного Опала. Иронично, но так уж повелось — сила созидания превосходит силу разрушения, пускай даже вся история человечества говорит нам об обратном. Однако — есть исключение. Уникальный шанс, выпадающий Опалу не чаще, чем раз в пару десятков лет.

Вот ведь до чего же _вовремя_ меня угораздило схватить камушек, невольно, с ядовитой иронией думает Кассандра.

— Затмение, — это слово, произнесённое _ею_ с каким-то придыханием, звучит красочно и зловеще. — Краткий промежуток времени, на который Луна заслоняет собою Солнце, и Солнечная Капля становится сама по себе слаба, и особенно уязвима к силам Опала. Во время Затмения ты победишь Рапунцель легко, даже не прилагая особенных усилий. И что самое главное — она не знает об этом. И едва ли захочет узнать.

— Не знает? В Короне сейчас живут двое членов Братства, а камень мы раздобыли не так давно. Уверена, они всё успели ей сообщить.

— А она? Думаешь, она стала бы их слушать? Для тебя секрет, что до недавнего времени она только и грезила тем, чтобы помириться и вернуть тебя на роль своей любимой служанки?..

До недавнего времени? _Интересно._

— Да так или иначе!.. Хочешь мира — готовься к войне. Рапунцель — будущая королева, и она не упустила бы такой информации. Я… уверена в этом, — добавляет она чуть тише, будто сама себе пытаясь что-то доказать.

_Она_ смеётся, и на этот раз опять колокольчиком:  
— Кассандра-Кассандра, мнится мне, ты ещё хуже знала свою бывшую подругу, чем может показаться изначально… В любом случае, Ловушка Разума теперь у нас, и непосредственно нанести тебе вред эти люди не смогут. А когда понадобится, ты можешь подчинить их воли, чтобы они передали Рапунцель, что Затмение задержится или вовсе не состоится. Или сообщили ей любую другую ложную информацию.

Так. Выходит, о подробностях действия камня _она_ до сих пор не знает, и даже поведение Гектора на подозрения не навело?.. Верится не слишком, но хорошо, если так.

— Ты что, считаешь Рапунцель идиоткой, которая не заметит яркий свет из глаз? Слушай, сдаётся мне, это _ты_ херово знаешь мою бывшую подругу, — Кассандре не нравится её так называть, но… вырвалось. Что уж теперь. — Я сказала бы даже, совсем не знаешь.

— Рапунцель?.. Заподозрит папашу своего ненаглядного женишка? Или папашу своего красавчика-пажа? О чём ты вообще? Да и сам пажонок настолько снедаем детскими комплексами, что едва ли разглядит в своём отце хоть что-то плохое, — _она_ высокомерно, очень неприятно смеётся.

Кассандра ловит себя на том, что как бы сама ни относилась теперь к этим людям — слушать, как в подобном тоне о них высказывается _она_ , не больно-то приятно.

— Жаль, что в тебе, вроде как мнившей ранее себя воином, так мало воинской смекалки, — со вздохом продолжает _она_. — Рапунцель и приближённые не знают о свойствах камня, и с той наивностью, что в их кругах почти что сделалась заразной болезнью… едва ли что-то заподозрят, если Квирин или Эдмунд однажды не покажут глаза. Тому может быть тысяча оправданий, а им и не нужно многого. Всего лишь сообщить принцессе новые сведения.

_Но Гектор о свойствах камня осведомлён прекрасно. С чего она взяла, что с Квирином и Эдмундом всё иначе?.. Что они не могли предупредить о камне заранее, в конце-то концов?.._

_…С того, что после случившегося в Спирали у Кассандры под балконом, вероятно, стояла бы уже рота солдат из Короны?_

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь, кстати? — Кассандра недружелюбно щурится.

_Она_ отвечает не сразу. Сперва присаживается на кровать, совсем недалеко от Кассандры, сцепляет тонкие руки в замок и смотрит на неё снизу вверх. Кассандре невольно хочется отшатнуться, чего она, конечно, не делает. Нельзя показывать слабость. 

— Ты в Короне — известная персона нон грата, а меня, помимо принцессы и её свиты, не видел никто. У тех не хватит времени, чтобы выслеживать по улицам королевства каждую невинную маленькую девочку, _особенно_ — если та умеет хорошо скрываться.

Так вот где _она_ , выходит, пропадает большую часть времени. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.

— Ну хорошо. Допустим. Но что ты имеешь в виду под _победить_ Рапунцель? Всё как раньше — убить, забрать ещё одну волшебную цацку, разгадывать дальше твои грёбаные загадки, ломая голову над тем, как пустить новую магию в ход?..

_Она_ усмехается. Медленно приближает своё лицо к лицу Кассандры, смотрит рыбьими глазами почти в упор; и Кассандре снова хочется отшатнуться, потому что там, в этих глазах, она видит себя, и решительно не понимает, как такое стыкуется хоть с какими-то законами природы. Не должно быть так. Не должно.

— Ну кто же знает, быть может, для силы созидания ты приспособлена больше?..

— То есть — ты даже тогда всей информации не откроешь? Будешь дальше мутить воду? Жаль. Мне только показалось, мы стали находить общий язык.

_Она_ смеётся. Опять хохочет и заливается. Начинает с блеклого и трескучего — потом уходит в привычный свой колокольчик — а после и вовсе переходит на зловещий, высокий-высокий визг, напоминающий о криках баньши. Или о той песне, что _она_ пела накануне.

_Она_ поднимается с кровати и плывёт к выходу — медленно, грациозно, будто танцуя. Позорно, но у Кассандры почти что камень падает с души. Разговор был мерзкий.

— Найди общий язык с собой, Кассандра. Для начала было бы неплохо, — и уже у двери, не оборачиваясь, _она_ добавляет пугающе звонким шёпотом:  
— Но сегодня ты не сказала «нет». И пока что мне этого хватит.

***

— Эй, не хочешь сходить размяться?..

Кассандра, конечно, сразу понимает, что это только повод. 

И спустя ещё минут десять понимает, что повод не для того, чтобы сказать — _знаешь, я передумал и просвещу тебя всё-таки, каким чудовищем ты теперь стала_.

Но чёрт возьми, ей _весело_. Действительно. Так, что она почти забывает о том, что на самом деле тут происходит.

Гектор, конечно, гораздо опытнее неё, и со своими клинками он — как единое целое, впору просто стоять и любоваться. Но то ли оттого, что он ограничен неспособностью причинить ей вред, то ли ещё отчего… ей интересно. Очень. Это та дразняще превосходящая сила, за которой возможным кажется угнаться, и это будоражит, заставляя искать всё новые варианты, надеясь то на ловкость, то на хитрость, то на удачу. А в какой-то момент он ещё и бросает ей:  
— А ты неплоха с этим мечом… для своего роста, — и Кассандру захлёстывает азартом.

Она пружинисто движется по траве, жадно глотая ртом воздух, и почти забывает уже, с чего всё началось. Хотя по-прежнему не смотрит Гектору в глаза — но машинально, на автомате, и в итоге столкновение застигает её врасплох. Он прижимает её к стене башни, и она прекрасно знает, как уйти, но поднимает голову, вжавшись затылком в холодный камень, — и проваливается в циан, легко, почти мгновенно на этот раз, без боли и едких слёз.

_Какого чёрта._

И кажется, будто ничего почти и не случилось, будто нет никакого другого измерения, лишь её глаза перестроились чуть-чуть, стали работать иначе. И ничего она не делает странного — просто протягивает руку, хватает Гектора за запястье, отчего-то не напоровшись на клинок.

Просто нарушает впервые своё же неписаное правило, и вместо привычной упрямой просьбы сообщает ему короткое:  
 _— Отпусти меня._

И выпадает в реальность обратно — _больно_. Чертовски больно — сердце будто дырявит насквозь. Но Гектор и правда её отпускает — только ради того, чтобы тут же метким ударом повалить на землю, прислонить к шее холодную сталь клинка.

— Эй, так нечестно! — выпаливает она, разозлённая тем, что могла бы уйти. Если бы только не вся эта дрянь с глазами и камнем.

— То, что ты можешь мне приказывать? Пожалуй, нечестно, да.

_То, что мне приходится это делать._

Но она не говорит этого вслух. Нельзя.

***

И между ними начинается эта… игра. То есть на самом деле, конечно, это _ни черта_ не игра, но как ещё подобное назвать — не понятно.

С ней, во всяком случае, определённо играют. Смотрят на неё, лукаво щурясь провалами глазниц, и откровенно забавляются — с чтением эмоций у неё до сих пор проблемы, но тут тяжело ошибиться. Хотя ей лично кажется, что для веселья предпосылок нет.

Глаза уже не болят, напротив — она окунается в циановый мир легко, и светом её не слепит, пускай она и не могла бы сказать, что в такие моменты что-то _видит_. Да и вообще не особо много смогла бы сказать о своих ощущениях. Это тяжело объяснить. Очень. Это будто некий орган чувств, новая надстройка для тела: можно словами убедить человека, можно применить физическую силу, а можно захватить и вывернуть его волю. 

Кассандра сразу заводит себе правило: все попытки — лишь во время поединков, которые быстро становятся чем-то вроде ежедневной традиции. Все приказы — исключительно в рамках боя. Отпусти, отступи, опусти клинок. Никаких морально скользких моментов, принуждений и издевательств. Это лишнее. Это не нужно.

Возможно, в том числе и потому Гектор считает это игрой. Вечно подгадывает момент, когда она не ждёт, чтобы вскинуть голову и взглянуть на неё в упор. Она способна, в принципе, не реагировать, но это всё ещё сложно. Нехорошо так сложно. Всё ещё сидит у неё внутри что-то азартное, кровожадное, злое, то, чему и вправду хочется не найти ответы — а _подчинить_. Едва ли были причины полагать, что от подобных _игр_ оно исчезнет, конечно; но всё равно это ей совершенно, совершенно не нравится. 

И ещё не нравится то, что сердцу больно каждый раз — его будто прожигает хищным огнём. И не поймёшь даже, есть ли в этом какой-то смысл. Гектор то слушается её, то нет, но ей всё чаще кажется: слушается — тоже по своей воле, просто чтобы запутать.

— Опять не помогло, госпожа? — смеётся он, подавая ей руку; почему-то после исполненных приказов она встречает спиной землю ещё чаще, чем обычно. Но от этих поражений ей хоть чуточку легче. Совсем мерзко было бы таким методом _побеждать_.

Хотя ладно — в принципе мерзко. Недостойно. Нечестно. Кассандра хотела силы, но не такой. Буквально за несколько дней она замыкается в себе, и та мимолётная искра доверия, что — возможно — между ними проскользнула, гаснет без следа.

Что было ожидаемо. Ну да наплевать. Они встречаются на пару часов в день в этих чёртовых поединках, и больше она его не видит и не хочет видеть. Хотя он должен был съездить ещё по паре её поручений, но и это ей теперь почти безынтересно. Плевать.

Кассандру оставляет даже _она_ , и оставляет неожиданно надолго, дней на пять — тянучих, одинаковых. Кассандре наплевать и на это. Вероятно, она не расстроится, если _она_ и вовсе больше никогда не вернётся. Без свежих сводок из жизни Короны уж точно будет лучше.

День за днём, до трескучей боли в руках она тренирует свою магию, усеивая пространство у башни снопами заострённых камней.

И честно пытается слушать своё сердце.

Ничего хорошего ей там не говорят.

***

Это, конечно, ещё меньше похоже на элемент _игры_ , чем всё остальное, но никуда не денешься. Угрюмо, не слишком охотно Кассандра снова поднимается в чёртову каморку, режет клетке верх.

И так медлила дольше, чем стоило бы. 

Камень ей будто рад. Снова вздрагивает в руке, и руна, точно этого и ждала, резко загорается чуть ярче, вспыхнув циановыми штрихами.

В этот раз Кассандру не затягивает в тот мир — она заходит сама. Осознанно, совершенно по своей воле. И очень осторожно: в этой дряни, о которой так ни черта и не известно толком, легко может скрываться какой-нибудь сюрприз. Засада в циановом мире. Или вроде того.

Но там на удивление спокойно и тихо; и на поиски воль в этот раз Кассандра не пускается — потому как сразу ощущает, что _нужная ей_ воля находится совсем рядом, сидит у её ног, точно большой пёс, и вроде бы даже не намерена сопротивляться. В последнее не слишком верится, но сердце всё равно тянет настороженным азартом. Кассандра легко устанавливает контакт — это что-то сродни тому, чтобы положить ладонь на голову сверху, заставив перед собой склониться, — и отдаёт приказ, как обычно, корректный и вполне безобидный:  
 _— Поднимись в тронный зал. Встань перед троном._

И лишь сейчас мелькает мысль, что такой приказ можно выполнить и случайно. Стоило подумать об этом раньше. Определённо стоило; а так она подумать не успевает вообще — до того, как прибавляет с каким-то нехорошим злорадством:  
 _— На колени._

Вот чёрт.

Она опять не ощущает никаких подтверждений тому, что приказ понят. И просто _отпускает_ циановый мир — тот медленно тает, позволяя реальности проявиться в сознании. 

Кассандра вздрагивает, трясёт головой, будто прогоняя остатки сна. Ей чуточку стыдно, но ещё более — неуютно от понимания того, _что_ её заставило добавить те чёртовы слова. Скверно, действительно, скверно, она думала, что держит _это_ под контролем; так или иначе, некогда рассуждать — она кладёт камень на место, достраивает клетку, мурует дверь каморки и спускается в тронный зал.

Ждёт пять минут. Десять. Пятнадцать. Поначалу, не желая создавать неприятных ситуаций, просто ходит от стены к стене поодаль трона; затем садится на него, встречая телом холодный камень, закидывает ногу на ногу, мрачно барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику.

_Ничего._

А потом выходит на балкон, вдохнуть прохладного вечернего воздуха и подумать — и в этом воздухе и тает последняя надежда, когда Кассандра видит внизу рыжее солнце костра, темнеющие на фоне огня знакомые силуэты. Она ведёт себя вроде бы тихо, но уже через каких-то полминуты Гектор вскидывает голову, скользит по ней циановым взглядом.

— Эй, госпожа, спускайся к нам?

Кассандра зябко поводит плечами. Он ведёт себя настолько… _странно_ , несоответственно ситуации, что от этого почти жутко. Только что она использовала сверхсилы, чтобы заставить его _встать на колени_ ; а теперь… да её таким тоном, помнится, звали друзья в пивную по вечерам — в той, даже не прошлой, а позапрошлой жизни, когда всё было совсем иначе. Только вот обращались по имени.

Она спускается. Молча садится на широкое бревно невдалеке от огня и даже не здоровается, не желая нарушать уютную тишину, мягко разбавленную потрескиванием пламени. Что-то в этом есть.

— Доброй ночи, госпожа, — говорит Гектор спустя минут пять, не раньше.

— Доброй, — она чуть раздражённо выдыхает, сдержав желание напомнить, что у неё есть имя. Впрочем, теперь кое-кто так истрепал это имя своим пафосным воем, что оно ей тоже не слишком нравится.

— Всё забываю спросить… я не создаю пожарной опасности?

Кассандра безразлично хмыкает:  
— Камень не горит, от входа далеко. Да нет. Мне без разницы, — и, помедлив, добавляет зачем-то, хотя сама особо не хочет разговаривать:  
— Хотя, конечно, это странно смотрится. У меня тут вроде как не полевой лагерь.

Он смеётся:  
— Ну да. Мы просто любим огонь, — и тихо треплет по загривку Мару, уютно спящую у него на коленях. — Раньше он давал нам очень многое. А теперь… ну, знаешь, если честно, у нас здесь хватает свободного времени. Можем позволить себе просто сидеть и смотреть на пламя.

Кассандру тянет съязвить что-то о пользе такого развлечения, но она молчит. Наверное, потому, что и сама… понимает, кажется. Тёпло-оранжевые языки огня завораживают как будто, и в этой странной прострации несложно забыть ненадолго обо всём дерьме, что сейчас происходит.

А забыть об этом ей удаётся не так часто. Даже ненадолго.

Когда Гектор подкидывает дров в костёр, она невольно замечает, как органично он, смуглый, темноволосый, с меховой накидкой на плечах, смотрится на фоне пламени. Вот только его глаза — разительно, даже жутковато выбиваются из картины. Будто кто-то случайно плеснул на холст краской яркого, кричащего цвета, который художник вообще не собирался использовать.

Он возвращается на место, и Мара, аккуратно пересаженная было на бревно, тут же вновь забирается к нему на колени, сонно урча. А Кассандру только сейчас царапает мыслью о том, что что-то в его внешности, кажется, изменилось; ей нужно вполоборота, искоса ещё разок скользнуть взглядом по его лицу, чтобы понять, что именно.

— Ты сбрил бороду?..

— Да ты наблюдательна, госпожа, — он с усмешкой проводит ладонью по подбородку, и она замечает, что тот порос уже короткой щетиной. — Дня два как.

Кассандра мрачно молчит в ответ. Ну да, конечно; она заметила бы куда раньше, если б не избегала циановых огней. А так — она всегда настороже, когда глядит ему в лицо, и даже в поединках старается лишний раз этого не делать; ну так… чему удивляться?

— Считай это чем-то вроде маленького личного ритуала. Или выражением надежды.

— Надежды на что?..

— На то, что здесь будет, — он прерывается, шумно выдохнув, будто подбирая слово, — не так невыносимо скучно, чтобы мне хотелось и дальше с ней возиться. Ухаживать и всё такое.

Мелькает ассоциация. Мерзкая, ненужная, лишняя. Ох свежая ещё в памяти.

— Знаешь, а мне нравится. Тебе идёт, — она говорит это скорее из вежливости, почти машинально, чем… даже не то что так думает — а вообще думает над этим вопросом.

Хотя две мысли возникают всё-таки. Первая — _та самая_ , о кое-ком, кто очень любил ухаживать за своей бородкой и прочими атрибутами безупречной внешности — а лучше бы полюбил наконец держать язык за зубами. Глупо, но — она ловит себя на том, что Гектор иногда напоминал ей его неуловимо; и… сейчас, кажется, наконец перестал.

И вторая, совсем уже неуместная, — о том, что теперь ей будет куда приятней _тем самым жестом_ брать его за подбородок, царапая кожу, заставляя развернуть лицо.

Точнее, _было бы_ куда приятнее, а не _будет_ — верно?..

Так или иначе… да, ей нравится. Она не лукавит. 

— Спасибо, — кивает он; будто опять, еле слышно, чему-то своему усмехнувшись.

А вот что ей не нравится — так это те слова, про _невыносимо скучно_ , которые будто застревают в голове, повторяясь эхом, неоднократно. Кассандра прикрывает глаза с тяжёлым вздохом. И тут же открывает снова — постепенно, чуточку щурясь, глядя как оранжево-рыжие языки огня расплываются меж ресниц.

_Смотрите, смотрите, сейчас я сделаю глупость. Поддамся на дешёвую игру в доверие, на попытки манипулировать жалкими огрызками моей чести; смотрите, смотрите._

— Слушай, — негромко и медленно, до конца ещё не взвесив то, что собирается сказать, произносит она. — Знаешь, ты можешь уезжать отсюда, если хочешь. Ну… не только по моим поручениям, а вообще. Только возвращайся, скажем, до наступления ночи.

Гектор поднимает глаза, смотрит на неё с едва уловимой эмоцией, какую ей не удаётся распознать. Вызова, приглашения к контакту сейчас точно нет; но она всё равно осторожна, чуточку опускает веки, намеренно не концентрируя внимания на циановом свете.

— Спасибо. С твоей стороны великодушно. Правда.

С его манерой речи нет, конечно, никаких шансов произнести слово «великодушно» так, чтобы оно не сочилось иронией.

Кассандра безразлично поводит плечами. В последнее время она как-то много всего делает _безразлично_. К примеру, почти безразлично думает сейчас, что доверие с её стороны немного чрезмерное, и это ещё мягко сказано; но если он может и захочет сбежать — сбежит и так, едва ли данное разрешение что-то изменит. А времени за пределами башни он и по её поручениям проводит достаточно. Так что всё в порядке; в порядке, так?..

— Будешь привозить иногда что-нибудь полезное — я останусь ещё и в плюсе.

— Замётано.

_А ещё реже буду натыкаться на тебя, всякий раз вспоминая о том, до чего я докатилась, что с тобой творю и кто я теперь. Тоже, знаешь ли, неоспоримый плюс._

Она продолжает молча глядеть на огонь, пытаясь вернуться к состоянию _забыть обо всём дерьме_. И, слушая потрескивание дров, замечает, что в него теперь вплетаются довольно тихие, редкие, но всё же вполне ощутимые грузные шаги и деловитый шорох. Ханнан на пару с носорогом обследуют, видимо, окрестности.

Затем шорох сменяется на цоканье когтей. Кажется, Ханнан добрался до насыпи из каменного лома.

— Ты бы запретил им выходить отсюда в одиночку. В том числе перелезать частокол, если смогут, — задумчиво замечает она, отчего-то не сомневаясь, что Гектор способен им подобное запретить, и они поймут. — Тут иногда мелькают всякие… не слишком вежливые ребята. Хотя в последнее время я их уже не вижу, но всё же.

— Спасибо, учту, — коротко кивает Гектор. Вытянув губы, он издаёт негромкий, характерный свист. Через несколько секунд из темноты выскальзывает Ханнан, делает пару кругов вокруг костра, а затем подбегает к Кассандре, тыча носом ей в колени. Медленно, величаво подбирается к огню серая громадина носорога.

Кассандра опускает руку, осторожно гладит Ханнана по голове. Тот звучно фыркает, даже пару раз — или ей показалось? — лижет плотную ткань перчатки, затем легко, едва ощутимо её покусывает, будто играя. И тут же — неожиданно проворно, взметая лапами столбики пыли, выписывая петли уносится обратно к огню и принимается смешно трусить вокруг, темнея на рыжем фоне мохнатым, тихо сопящим силуэтом.

Кассандра вдруг понимает, что улыбается. Легко, едва заметно, но всё же.

— Слушай, а эти вот каменные насыпи… они тут для красоты или как?

Улыбаться она мигом перестаёт. Вытягивает губы уязвлённой нитью и выдыхает:  
— Я тренируюсь. Много. В процессе, что закономерно, получаются камни, и их потом надо куда-то девать.

— Почему ты их не разрушишь?

— Разрушу? Имеешь в виду, истолочь мечом до крошева?

— Нет, имею в виду _разрушить_ … погоди, ты не умеешь? Тебя этому никто не учил?

Кассандра чуть было не ляпает что-то про то, _кто её должен был чему-то учить_ , но вовремя осекается, позволяя вопросу растаять в воздухе.

— Не умею, видимо, — металлически-сухо произносит она. — Не очень понимаю, о чём ты. 

— Однако, — в голосе Гектора слышно неприкрытое удивление. — Так. Принеси, пожалуйста, пару небольших камней, таких, чтобы умещались в руке. Ну или можешь… сотворить?

Ничего _творить_ она не рискует, чувствуя себя сейчас к гневу не расположенной, и точно не желая это менять. Предпочитает прогуляться до насыпи, подобрав несколько совсем мелких, легко ложащихся в кулак каменных обрезков.

— Отлично. Теперь возьми один в ладонь, только без перчатки, и сожми так, чтобы его полностью покрыли пальцы. Закрой глаза.

Сев на место, обнажив левую руку, Кассандра выполняет указания. Ничего не происходит. Камень холодит кожу.

— Теперь сосредоточься.

— На чём?

— На чём угодно, что даёт тебе спокойствие. Смысл в том, чтобы представить себе гнев, сконцентрированный в камне, и как бы… отпустить его, разрушить. Нейтрализовать спокойствием. Что-то вроде того. Точнее не знаю, извини, я сам не пробовал. Но… мне казалось, это довольно базовый навык.

Является последняя фраза правдой или нет — в цель она попадает, определённо. Кассандра с силой зажмуривает глаза и упрямо, ожесточённо _успокаивается_ , живо представляя, как её _спокойствие_ рушит по кирпичикам, до основания весь собранный в камне гнев. Она не знает даже, о чём думает, просто слушает треск огня и всей душой старается _стать спокойной_ , раз уж это такой, чёрт его раздери, базовый навык. Поначалу трудно; но затем накатывает знакомое безразличие, и вскоре она понимает, что прохлада камня в ладони, и без того тихо таявшая от тепла её кожи, внезапно растворилась.

Открывает глаза и раскрывает ладонь, чтобы обнаружить там _пустоту_. Абсолютную. Ни каменной крошки, ни пылинки.

Она переводит взгляд на Гектора.

— У меня получилось, — чуточку вопросительно, будто сама до конца не уверена, произносит она.

Он наблюдает с прохладным интересом, спокойно, даже чуточку вальяжно, точно смотрит спектакль, едва улыбаясь уголками губ, перебирая пальцами шерсть посапывающей Мары.

— Вот видишь. И правда, базовый навык.

Чертовски ценный навык. До неё только сейчас доходит, как это можно использовать; доходит, что перспектива завалить всю территорию башни обломками камней, не слишком близкая, но неминуемая, теперь больше не грозит. И чёрт возьми, это так круто, что даже последнюю фразу, сказанную явно с некоторой насмешкой, — она готова простить.

— _Спасибо._ Это… здорово поможет, правда.

— Обращайся. Быть погребённым под грудой каменного лома мне тоже, знаешь, не улыбается.

Она машинально кивает, продолжая зачем-то разглядывать пустую ладонь. А затем аккуратно, филигранно, взвешивая каждое слово, всё-таки решается задать вопрос:  
— Послушай, а… есть ещё какие-то способы разрушить камни?

Пару секунд он медлит, и Кассандра отводит взгляд, опасаясь циановых огней; но уверена, что смотрит он на неё _оценивающе_.

— Носитель опала рушит камни спокойствием, при условии тесного контакта с телом. Чёрное оружие разрубает камни. О других способах мне… не доводилось слышать.

_Оружие._ Даже не меч. Вот оно как. Она ждала, признаться, очередной шутки или грубости; но ей внезапно сообщают куда больше, чем она могла надеяться. Впрочем, правды ли — вот вопрос.

_И в таком разрезе, если подумать, все каменные преграды — защита не такая уж надёжная, как могло бы показаться; да впрочем… не то чтоб у неё был выбор._

_Риску, что ей попросту вспорют горло во сне, — всё же гораздо больше._

— Спасибо, — повторяет она. Он тоже не утруждает себя оригинальностью:  
— Обращайся.

— Обращусь, — Кассандра честно старается, чтобы это звучало не враждебно; в конце концов, ей по-прежнему чертовски хотелось бы _обращаться_ как сейчас, а не… так, как час назад, держа в руках камень и приказывая то, о чём и вспомнить теперь неловко.

И звучит не враждебно. Но странно и как-то неоднозначно. Впрочем, Гектор всё равно не отвечает, да это и к лучшему. 

В повисшем молчании, не нарушаемом даже беготнёй уже уставшего, задремавшего с краешку бревна Ханнана, Кассандра тем же способом уничтожает второй обломок. Действительно, это довольно легко, даже успокоиться сейчас не составляет особого труда. Возможно, дело в небольших размерах камня. Или ещё в чём-то.

Вскоре она прощается и уходит к себе. В комнате у стен тоже образовалась заметная насыпь каменного лома, который не доходили руки оттащить во двор. Очень хочется уничтожить всё, пускай это и займёт порядочно времени; но — она сдерживается, аккуратно убрав от силы камней двадцать, так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза.

Нельзя, чтобы она поняла, что Кассандра овладела столь полезным _базовым навыком_ , и уж тем более догадалась, кто ей в этом помог.

Ни к чему это. Совершенно.

***

И осторожность оказывается нелишней. Назавтра же Кассандра забегает посередине дня к себе в комнату — и видит, что там задумчиво, плавно меряет изящными дамскими шажками пол незваная гостья.

Вот уж давно не виделись. Пора бы, наверное, замуровывать дверь, выходя отсюда, потому что нет ни черта приятного в таких вот сюрпризах.

— Скучала?..

Подобрав полы длинной юбки, _она_ ещё и опускается опять на кровать Кассандры, не спросив разрешения, так легко, будто имеет на это право. Да, надо замуровывать. Надо.

— Я принесла хорошие новости.

Внутренне бросая себе вызов, Кассандра сама садится с _ней_ рядом, чуть ближе, чем нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно:  
— Я слушаю.

Кажется, она смутно ощущает исходящий от _неё_ тяжёлый, тягучий аромат парфюма.

— Принцесса всё ещё готова тебя простить, — с ядовитой торжественностью объявляет _она_.

— Давно не новость. Но мне это не нужно.

— Уверена? Не нужно? — _она_ издаёт нехороший, снисходительный смешок. — Или, может быть, ты просто ещё не поняла, зачем это может тебе пригодиться?

— О чём ты?

— До Затмения осталось немногим более двух месяцев. И принцесса, по всей видимости, сейчас действительно либо о нём не знает, либо не считает его угрозой. Воздержавшись от оценки способностей твоей _бывшей подруги_ быть королевой и защитить своё государство — скажу лишь: так продолжится и дальше, если она не перестанет верить в раскаяние, таящееся в глубинах твоей чёрной души.

_Она_ произносит эти пафосные до абсурда слова совершенно серьёзно, даже с некоторым придыханием, но звучит это скорее жутко, чем нелепо.

— Но надо заметить, что её окружение далеко не столь лояльно. Никто не хочет в открытую переубеждать принцессу, она слишком упряма, но поверь, они готовы дать тебе отпор, и даже в обход её воли, если ситуация станет критической. Хотя большая часть из них едва ли сможет что-то предпринять против твоих способностей, если ты, конечно, перестанешь наконец себя сдерживать. Наиболее опасен сын Квирина, и кстати, я должна признать, что погорячилась, называя его пажонком. Он неплох.

Кассандра представления не имеет, что заставило _её_ поменять своё мнение, но ей почти приятно такое слышать. Какое-то… чувство внутренней справедливости, что ли. Пацан ведь в своём деле и правда хорош. И заслужил признания, после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти.

Даже признания от странной полупризрачной сущности, которого никогда не услышит.

— Кажется, раньше он был к тебе неравнодушен, верно? Увы, подозреваю, что здесь все твои шансы уже в прошлом, — если бы Кассандре было до этого хоть какое-то дело, её бы точно встревожила ухмылочка, скользнувшая по тонким бескровным губам. — Но у тебя по-прежнему остаётся главный рычаг влияния. Рапунцель.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — Кассандра уже подозревает, каким будет ответ, и оттого в её голосе чуть раньше времени позванивает металл.

— Не потерять её доверия, разумеется. А это сейчас проще, чем кажется. Я упомянула только про её окружение, верно? Так вот, кроме окружения, у неё есть ещё и народ, а он почти убеждён, что ты дьявол во плоти. Они ставят спектакли с тобой в роли главного антагониста, слагают насмешливые песенки, которые поют потом на площадях, рисуют плакаты и карикатуры, пугают тобой детей, чтобы те не гуляли одни… Это нормально, ты привыкнешь. Людям всегда нужны их _дьяволы_ , чтобы вдоволь их бояться и ненавидеть.

Впервые на памяти Кассандры _её_ голос звучит настолько живым, будто бы почти человеческим, и в нём ясно слышатся нотки злобы. Между ними немо повисает вопрос, который Кассандра решает всё-таки не озвучивать. Тем более, сейчас не до того; в груди просыпается, начинает ворочаться тупой, смутно ощутимый штопор, хотя она и так понимала, как к ней теперь относятся в Короне.

Не было оснований полагать, что что-то изменится в лучшую сторону. Разве что… что забудут, но нет. Вероятно, нет, если _она_ не врёт.

— Принцесса упряма, принцесса сильна, но и она рискует вскоре подпасть под это влияние. Если только ты не сыграешь на упреждение.

Кассандра мрачно выдыхает, почти уверенная в том, что не ошиблась:  
— Так ты предлагаешь мне втереться в доверие к Рапунцель, верно? Сказать, что я всё осознала, что прошу прощения, сделать вид, что мы друзья, а после этого — предать?

— _Снова_ предать, — будто мимоходом поправляет _она_. — Действовать надо максимально аккуратно, разумеется. И в Корону раньше времени возвращаться не следует, как бы ни оказалась крепка ваша _воскресшая дружба_. Но суть ты уловила верно. Нельзя терять связь с Рапунцель, и нельзя позволять ей лишиться иллюзии, что она может всё исправить.

— Я не стану этого делать, — говорит Кассандра чуть быстрее и резче, чем стоило бы. — Втираться к ней в доверие. Не стану.

_И буду, пожалуй, только рада потерять с ней связь. Раз и навсегда. Или очень надолго. Вероятно, на самом деле именно это мне изначально и было нужно._

Но вслух Кассандра такого не говорит, конечно.

— Почему? — _она_ щурит стеклянные глаза, будто бы вправду не знает ответа.

— Потому что это _нечестно_.

Хватит с неё Гектора, хватит игры в подчинение, хватит омерзения от себя самой. К чёрту, к чёрту, к чёрту. Этого она точно не хотела никогда, она готова поклясться; и не видит сейчас ничего, ради чего можно было бы с подобным смириться.

— И что?.. После всего, что случилось, ты рассчитываешь ещё и быть _честной_ , Кассандра?

Она не отвечает. Потому что правда рассчитывает. Потому что отлично осознаёт, насколько глупо это сейчас прозвучит.

— Боюсь, теперь пути назад уже нет. Ничего уже не исправить. Но если станешь и дальше потакать своим давно бесполезным принципам — будешь не просто нечестной, но и мёртвой. Или бессильной. Или жалкой. Я бы затруднилась сказать, что хуже.

И после этой фразы _она_ внезапно поднимается с кровати — и уходит-уплывает прочь, не прощаясь, даже не бросив ничего через плечо напоследок. Куда раньше, чем должна бы, как кажется Кассандре. Быть может, потому, что опасается всё-таки быть наконец нанизанной на пучок камней за такие разговоры?..

Кассандра, впрочем, понимает вдруг, что с начала разговора — не предпринимала попыток такой расправы; ни разу — хотя, казалось бы, было за что.

Возможно, она действительно _делает успехи_.

Жаль только, что ей это, кажется, не поможет.


	10. 9

Сложно сказать, почему, и чем этот разговор принципиально отличен от предыдущих, — но отчего-то он вызывает в Кассандре смутную, выматывающую тревогу.

Вечер проходит терпимо, но всю ночь она спит отвратительно. С десяток раз просыпается, утыкаясь бессильным взглядом в крышку кровати, — и соскальзывает снова в трясучий сонный студень, не понимая толком, насколько реально происходящее. Только неустанные мысли о _ней_ , о Короне, о Рапунцель, колючие, напряжённые, сплетаются проволоками в единый стержень, пронизывающий и сон, и реальность, не дающий покоя ни там, ни там.

И теперь у неё, конечно, предательски дрожат руки, и меч в них подрагивает тоже, и координация ни к чёрту. И бесит, бесит собственное бессилие, невыносимо бесит. 

И Гектор _опять_ умудряется поймать момент, когда она увлечена и ничего такого не ждёт. Перехватывает её взгляд — и не отпускает будто бы. Хотя стоит, конечно, признать, что это она, застигнутая врасплох, не рвёт эту связь сразу; а потом проваливается в циан, и становится уже поздно.

Но бесит. Невыносимо бесит. И поэтому, наверное, она, сорвавшись, отдаёт совсем непривычный, пропитанный злобой приказ:  
 _Сдайся. **Сдайся.** Брось оружие, немедленно сдайся!_

И тут же вскрикивает в голос. Правое запястье переламывает резкой, обжигающей болью, от которой на мгновение темнеет в глазах, — и тут же из ладони пропадает приятная тяжесть меча, и кисть обдаёт неуютным холодом.

_— Твою мать!_

Она мгновенно вскидывает руки, скрещивает их перед грудью, обозначая, что прерывает бой. Делает пару шагов назад, вжимается лопатками в стену башни — не устоять на ногах сейчас было бы совсем позорно.

Постепенно понимает, что произошло. Гектор держит в руках её меч и перчатку. Запястье пульсирует болью. 

Чёрт. Потрясающе. У неё вышибли оружие с одного удара. До чего же стыдно. Если бы не все эти грёбаные игры с волей — даже сейчас, измотанная, она бы так не подставилась.

— Твою мать. Ты же говорил, что не можешь причинить мне вред?

— А тебе это _не повредит_ , — сухо откликается он.

Кассандра медленно, с присвистом дышит, сдерживая злость. Сама виновата. Больше никто.

— Верни, пожалуйста, перчатку, — она протягивает руку. И по инерции — правую. Вот чёрт.

Гектор подходит к ней, но просьбы не выполняет. Он будто замирает на несколько секунд, а затем мягко касается её обгоревших пальцев:  
— Можно?..

Точь-в-точь как тогда, когда он увидел меч Адиры. Даже интонации ровно те же. Будто бы его совсем не смущает то, что эта чёрная штуковина, в отличие от той, в некоторой степени прикреплена к самой Кассандре.

Подумаешь, мелочи.

Кассандра невнятно пожимает плечами. Больше всего ей сейчас хочется спрятать искалеченную руку куда подальше и больше никогда, никогда и никому не показывать. Но она, конечно, скорее сдохнет, чем сознается в подобном.

Гектор аккуратно опускает меч, прислонив его к стене башни. Честно возвращает перчатку, едва ли не силой впихнув её растерянной Кассандре в левую руку. А после принимается осматривать её правую кисть, причём такими жестами, будто это и вправду оружие. Слегка наклоняет вперёд-назад, точно надеясь уловить блики на клинке; проводит кончиком пальца по угольно-чёрным линиям на ладони; пробует на ощупь изуродованные, вспузыренные ногти, даже стучит зачем-то по ним костяшкой, будто проверяя на прочность. Унизительнейший процесс. Кассандра сотню раз успевает пожалеть, что не отказалась.

— Что с ней случилось?

— А что, не помнишь? — не без яда отвечает она. — Я обожгла её, когда _кое-кто_ призвал древнее зло, и Солнечная Капля решила спеть Лунное заклятие, чтобы нас не убило ко всем чертям.

_Солнечная Капля._ Хотя её как ни называй — всё равно больно.

— Помню. Но смутно, — серьёзно кивает он. Проводит ногтем по её линии жизни — и обратно. Кассандра почти готова уже выдернуть руку, когда замирает от фразы:  
— Думаю, я мог бы это исправить.

— Исправить… _что_?

— Твою руку. Она ведь тебе не нравится в таком состоянии, верно?

Как будто кому-нибудь на свете его рука в таком состоянии может _нравиться_ , ей-богу.

— Совершенно. Но что ты предлагаешь?

— Ну, помнишь, я говорил про магические практики?

— И ты владеешь ими настолько, чтобы…

— Я не уверен. Но я попробую, — он наконец выпускает её руку. — Нужно кое-что подготовить. Приходи ночью, я опять разведу костёр. Лучше без доспехов. Или снимешь их, когда будет нужно.

Кассандра машинально натягивает перчатку. Она ощущает странную оторопь, и толком ещё не понимает, кажется, _что_ ей только что предложили.

Гектор, впрочем, едва ли ждёт от неё какой-то реакции. Он окидывает взглядом зачем-то свои ногти, потом — тыльные стороны ладоней, покрытые перчатками, прячущими в себе клинки.

— Ну что, мы продолжим? Или я слишком сильно по тебе шибанул?

Честно говоря, запястье и вправду до сих пор гудит, да и сердце болит как-то нехорошо. Сильнее обычного.

Но отказаться при такой постановке вопроса — у неё нет, разумеется, никакой возможности.

***

До ночи Кассандра успевает, конечно, передумать множество, _чёртово множество_ мрачных подозрительных мыслей.

С чего бы Гектору помогать — _ей_? Человеку, присвоившему опал, который Братство охраняло от людей долгие годы? Да, он показал, как разрушать камни, но там ситуация иная — огромные насыпи уже мешали ходить, да и животные могли пораниться. А тут… на кой чёрт ему лечить ей руку? Как минимум он ничего с этого не получит; как максимум — ему будет только хуже, если она станет сильнее и опаснее.

Хотя можно предположить, что _защита жизни и непричинение вреда_ , которую якобы подразумевает камень, включает в себя подобное. Но вспоминая, как прилетело сегодня по запястью — чёрт возьми, до сих пор ноет, — Кассандра сомневается. Сильно.

Но всё равно она придёт. Так или иначе. И если он вздумал её убить, хитроумно обойдя запреты камня, или что-то вроде — он _чертовски_ хорошо знал, на что её приманить.

Она даже проваливается в сон на несколько часов, но распахнув глаза, отчего-то уверена, что темнота наступила совсем недавно. И убеждается в своей правоте, выглянув на балкон. По краю горизонта ещё тянется чернично-белая полоса, но в остальном — чёрно-фиолетовое небо уже нависло над миром. И у подножия башни рыжеет костёр.

Она даже и вправду не надевает доспехов: помирать — так с музыкой. И ей отчего-то кажется, что _подготовка_ должна включать в себе нечто значительное, но когда она спускается вниз, всё выглядит как обычно. Смуглая жилистая фигура у огня, меховая накидка на плечах, бинтуронги льнут к рукам двумя большими серыми рукавами. Пугающе холодный свет глаз, в которых нет отблесков огня. И много чего ещё нет.

Кассандра садится неподалёку, тихонько кашлянув.

— Доброй ночи.

— Здравствуй. Ты готова?

— Да, я полагаю, — она дёргает плечом. Понимать бы ещё, к чему она должна быть готова.

Гектор наклоняет голову, шепчет что-то Маре и Ханнану одними губами. Те, закопошившись, проворно соскальзывают с бревна и будто пропадают, слившись с тёмной землёй, — но через десяток секунд у носорога, дремлющего в стороне, вырастают два небольших меховых горба на загривке.

— Так. Есть два правила. Первое: будет больно, возможно, сильно, но вырываться и мешать мне — нельзя. Можешь орать, если тебе это поможет. Моих ребят ты не испугаешь, да и твоя… _подруга_ , если даже и зайдёт погостить, тревожиться, думаю, не станет.

Кассандра сдержанно кивает. Ей становится чуть легче от того, что он упомянул _её_. А то порой начинало казаться, что _она_ ей всё-таки мерещится.

— Второе. Ты должна мне верить. Делать то, что я говорю, не сомневаться, не сопротивляться. Даже если что-то покажется странным. И не отвлекать меня вопросами. Я могу, если захочешь, потом рассказать, что и почему делал, но в процессе будет не до этого.

— Может быть, тогда расскажешь до начала процесса?

Его губы трогает какая-то нехорошая усмешка.

— Лучше не надо, поверь. Так тебе будет проще.

Потрясающе. Честно говоря, это выглядит полнейшим безумием — довериться сейчас, при такой постановке вопроса, что бы там ни обещал чёртов камень. Но Кассандра уже понимает, что согласится, да так отчётливо, что даже с собой не пытается спорить. Хотя это неимоверная глупость, так рисковать, чтобы исправить руку, которая и сейчас, по большому счёту, работает неплохо…

— Так ты готова?

— Да, — мрачно произносит Кассандра, втайне поражаясь своему безрассудству.

— Тогда пошли. Сядем ближе к огню.

Они садятся ближе, и какое-то смутное неоформленное подозрение пробуждается у Кассандры внутри. Но… это правда всего лишь _ближе_. Жар греет лицо сильнее, чем было бы комфортно, но не более того.

Гектор снимает с шеи амулет на длинной цепочке — правильный треугольник с округлыми углами, по рисунку похожий на глаз змеи. Явно привычным движением сдвигает крышку, открывая потайной отсек внутри, наполненный багрового цвета порошком. Кидает пару щепоток в огонь, и пламя тут же взвивается вверх неспокойными тёмно-красными языками. Цвета засохшей крови, невольно думает Кассандра.

— Снимай перчатки. Нет, лучше обе, на всякий случай, — она не понимает, почему, но слушается, как и обещала. — Давай руку.

Задвинув обратно крышку, он кладёт амулет в центр её раскрытой ладони и жестом велит сжать кулак. Затем вытягивает цепочку с двух сторон: снизу — по запястью, спирально опутав ею предплечье почти до самого локтя, сверху — через промежуток между указательным и средним пальцем, сделав пару оборотов вокруг фаланг. Смыкает концы цепочки между собой, застёгивая замок.

— Не сопротивляйся, — глухо говорит он. И без всяких иных предупреждений — цепко схватив за плечо, выкидывает её руку вперёд.

На какую-то долю секунды ей кажется, что в этом ничего такого нет, опалит немного жаром пальцы — и всё. А затем она, не веря собственным глазам, видит, как пламя, неестественным образом багровея, само тянется к её руке, жадно глотает её целиком, раскаляя докрасна опутавшую плоть цепочку; и в голове что-то вспыхивает от боли, и больше ей ничего уже не _кажется_.

Она помнит две вещи — не сопротивляться и не орать. Так что стискивает зубы, жмурится что есть силы — перед глазами пляшет, полыхает рыже-красное марево — и терпит, просто _терпит_ всем своим существом. До локтя всё плавится, кипит и пузырится, осколком мелькает в сознании мысль, что целой свою руку она никогда уже не увидит, и лишь какой-то отчаянный злой азарт не позволяет всё немедленно прекратить…

Боль проходит не сразу. Кассандра чувствует, что руку выдернули из огня — но кожа будто ещё пылает и кипит, никак не может успокоиться, и прохладный — относительно — воздух обжигает не хуже пламени.

— Эй, ты как?

До неё лишь сейчас доходит, что Гектор всё это время держал её за плечо. Крепко держал, с силой, и только что вот отпустил, позволив устало отшатнуться назад.

— Нормально. Вроде бы.

Медленно, давясь выдохами, Кассандра открывает глаза и смотрит на свою руку. Цепочка, оплетшая предплечье и кулак, уже остыла, но закоптилась и почернела совершенно.

_А кожа — наоборот._

Кассандра часто-часто моргает, прогоняя навернувшиеся слёзы боли с глаз, силясь убедиться, что это ей не кажется. Белая кожа, целая, неповреждённая, такая, какой она была… _раньше_?..

— Эй, серьёзно… — но не напрасно она не верит своим глазам, и в хорошее тоже не напрасно не верит. Кисть опять пронизывает боль, но не такая, как раньше, очень специфическая, будто тысячи крохотных насекомых изнутри вгрызаются в плоть. Кассандра цепенело наблюдает, как живая кожа обугливается снова, стремительно отмирая, характерно крючатся потемневшие пальцы, безобразятся былыми ожогами ногти.

— _Какого хера!_ — такая скоропостижная, страшная метаморфоза поражает сильнее всего, что было раньше.

Гектор хватает её руку, парой движений снимает цепочку, забирает из ладони амулет. Осматривает кисть так же сосредоточенно и грубовато, как и утром, будто это неодушевлённый предмет, ни к чему живому отношения не имеющий.

— Никогда такого не видел, — он скребёт ногтем по тыльной стороне её кисти, будто надеется содрать проклятую черноту. — Не понимаю. Что-то пошло не так.

— А что должно было произойти?

— После огня — уже ничего. Твоя рука должна была остаться живой. Ну, либо тебе в принципе мог не помочь ритуал. Но чтобы помог, а потом всё вернулось назад…

Он ещё раз тщательно оглядывает кисть, пару раз выгибает запястье, пробуждая в глубине кости отголоски утренней боли, а затем отдаёт руку — именно _отдаёт_ , иначе и не скажешь — обратно Кассандре.

— Что-то не даёт ей остаться прежней. Давай попробуем ещё раз.

Чёрт. Кассандра, конечно, понимала, что возможных ответа тут два, и второй — _извини, ничем больше не могу помочь_ — ей нравился куда меньше; но всё равно в груди неуютно холодеет от мысли, что процедуру придётся пройти вновь. В том, чтобы не рассказывать о ней заранее, был определённый смысл, не поспоришь.

Но терпеть оказывается легче. Кассандра уже понимает, что будет дальше, ничего нового не ждёт, и контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы её и держать не пришлось. Распахивает глаза, едва пытка огнём завершается, и наблюдает, как Гектор сразу перехватывает её руку, сдирает цепочку, отчего-то совсем не боясь обжечься, и тщательно оглядывает чистую ещё кожу. Она осознаёт теперь, где именно зарождается зудящая боль — в нижней части ладони, ближе к запястью, — и видит, что и ожоги расползаются оттуда…

Ничего нового она не ждёт, а напрасно. В руке Гектора тускло сверкает что-то, и она не сразу понимает, что это тонкий изогнутый нож. Не понимает, зачем совать его лезвие в огонь, раскаляя, и когда ей одним ловким движением вспарывают наискось ладонь — тоже не успевает ничего понять. Только вскрикивает и шипит от боли.

_— Что ты делаешь?_

— Ищу причину, — он раздвигает в сторону края раны. Изнутри это смотрится ещё жутче — ещё живая, кроваво-красная, жадно пульсирующая плоть, в которой, растя из незримого эпицентра, быстро расцветает чёрная скверна.

_Но он ведь не должен быть способен причинить ей вред, верно? То есть вся эта процедура — действительно не вредит, или…_

Гектор суёт конец ножа в рану, пытаясь там что-то то ли нащупать, то ли подцепить. Кассандра тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Затем он резким, но аккуратным движением дёргает нож на себя; это смотрится _очень_ странно, но руку прошивает такая боль, что уже плевать.

Она всё ещё помнит, что вырываться — нельзя, а орать — можно, но так стыдно, что по сути нельзя тоже, так что сжимает левую руку в кулак, запихивает его в рот, впиваясь зубами в фаланги. В глазах всё расплывается от слёз. Внутри раны что-то жжётся, немыслимо, невыносимо жжётся, будто тонкую-тонкую раскалённую проволоку протягивают внутри, и чёрт возьми, как это так, что это такое, почему _это_ даже больнее, чем огонь…

А потом — всё кончается. Ну, как кончается — её рука по-прежнему распорота надвое, но пожалуй, это уже мелочи. Кассандра вытирает слёзы обкусанным кулаком. Фаланги неприятно саднит. Прокусила до крови, кажется.

— Ну вот, полюбуйся.

Гектор натягивает меж двух указательных пальцев какую-то тонкую, заляпанную кровью нить. Кассандра щурится. Не может понять. Ещё раз вытирает глаза и вглядывается снова.

— Что это?

— Подозреваю, что волос твоей подруги. Вплавился в руку, когда ты пыталась её остановить.

— Этого не может быть…

Парой чистых от крови пальцев она проводит вдоль этой _странной нити_ , натягивает её поперёк тыльной стороны ладони. Мертвенный, угольно-чёрный цвет постепенно светлеет, выцветая в каштановый.

— Этого не может быть, — повторяет она ещё неувереннее, чем раньше, в глубине души уже понимая прекрасно, что _может_. — Её волосы невозможно ни вырвать, ни разрезать, во всяком случае… когда они… золотые.

— А к чёрной форме это, видимо, не относится. Знаешь, Лунное заклятие вообще склонно _разрушать_ , а не создавать что-то нерушимое. Так что я не удивлён.

На пару минут Кассандру накрывает тихой истерикой. Она прячет лицо в уцелевшую руку, заглушая дёрганые всхлипы, и даже рада тому, что щёки и так уже измазаны дорожками от слёз.

_Она. Конечно. Опять. Всегда она, везде она. Моя рабочая рука была искалечена, потому что там осталась её частица. Её чудесный божественный волос, сука._

_Как это вообще, как так может происходить опять, почему каждый раз, каждый ёбаный раз одна и та же история?.._

— Эй. С тобой всё хорошо?

— Нет, — глухо отвечает она и судорожно, рвано дышит, силой заставляя себя успокоиться. — Вот теперь… уже почти. Ну, не считая разрезанной руки.

— Это сейчас поправим.

— Выбрось _его_ в огонь, пожалуйста.

Кассандра убирает руку от лица и отрешённо наблюдает за тем, как Гектор исполняет просьбу. Ей не удаётся отследить, как воспламеняется волос, — но огонь благодарно взвивается, вспыхивает тонкими багряными языками, принимая жертву.

— Давай руку. Я надеюсь, что это последний раз.

На Кассандру накатывает странный завороженный ступор. Ей и самой уже кажется, что её рука будто отделена от тела, что это какой-то тряпичный муляж, который в третий уже раз опутывают почерневшей цепочкой.

— Можешь не держать меня, я не вырвусь.

Он только хмыкает вполголоса:  
— Ну так _вперёд_ , — и кивает на огонь.

Ей приходится переломить мерзкую дрожь внутри, но в текущем состоянии даже это отчего-то несложно. Рвануться к багрово-красному мареву, зажмуриться, выбросив вперёд руку. Не отшатнуться. Не заорать. Она понимает, что объективно сейчас больнее, чем раньше — ещё бы, ладонь разрезана почти во всю длину, — но всё воспринимает будто через мутную завесу. Даже не запоминает этих чёртовых секунд.

— Хватит!

Кассандра отшатывается назад, глотая ртом воздух, и открывает глаза. Мир плавно возвращается обратно из марева. И первое, что она в этом мире осознаёт, — это то, что стискивает левой рукой руку Гектора. Хорошо так стискивает, до побелевших костяшек.

— Чёрт… Прости, пожалуйста, — даже на его смуглой коже остаются отчётливо видны следы от ногтей.

— Ничего. Я понимал, на что иду, — посмеивается он. — Давай сниму амулет.

И лишь тогда она, точно опомнившись, впервые смотрит на свою правую руку.

***

Она сгибает и разгибает пальцы. Медленно. Раз за разом. С глупейшим восхищением любуется на то, как работает этот простой, привычный, упоительно красивый механизм.

Чистая, безо всяких следов ожогов, её кожа сжимается на стыках фаланг аккуратной гармошкой, и ногти тускло блестят в свете огня, отражая тёплые блики. Ей до сих пор не верится до конца. До сих пор кажется, что всё это — всё-таки злосчастный тряпичный муляж, и вот-вот иллюзия рассеется.

— Спасибо, — за последние несколько минут она повторяет это раз пятый.

— Слушай, да будет уже тебе. Мне было нетрудно. Не говоря о том, что это изначально во многом моя вина…

— _Спасибо_ , — упрямо, с нажимом произносит она; и хочет посмотреть ему в глаза, действительно просто _посмотреть_ , но обжигается о неизменный циан и отводит взгляд. — Это было для меня очень важно.

Он говорит совсем тихо, будто не хочет, чтобы она слышала:  
— Могу себе представить.

Кассандру жжёт чувством вины. Она будто заново вспоминает обо всём, что происходило в последнее время. О том, что в принципе их обоих сюда привело.

— Гектор, я…

Чёрт разберёт, насколько разумно то, что она собирается сделать. Хотя нет, пожалуй, не чёрт, а кто угодно разберёт: совсем, совсем, совсем-совсем не разумно.

_Зато правильно._

Теперь Кассандра сама находит его руку — после прошедшего ритуала такое кажется уместным. Этим скупым физическим контактом она пытается как будто заменить зрительный, без которого говорить подобные вещи странно и сложно. Ещё сложнее. Своей _правой_ — его правую, которая, к слову сказать, сейчас совсем не горячая, не похожа на воспалённую. И испачкана кровью. Её кровью. А знак Братства, кажется, всё-таки на самом деле шрам, а не татуировка…

_Ох, да к чёрту._

— Гектор, я тебя отпускаю.

Она уверена, что он должен обрадоваться, иначе ведь и быть не может; но он лишь усмехается, причём с оттенком любимой своей неуловимой издёвки, и спрашивает коротко:  
— Куда?

— Куда угодно. _Отсюда._ Я говорила, что не отступлюсь от тебя, но сейчас беру свои слова назад. Да, я не могу уничтожить камень, и я… я даже не знаю, могу ли его деактивировать, — она делает небольшую паузу, втайне надеясь, что он возразит. — Если ты расскажешь, как мне сделать это так, чтобы не пострадать, — я разорву нашу связь. Если нет — уходи просто так, пусть даже и с этими глазами. Я даю слово, что не стану больше тебя призывать и приказывать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был свободен, иначе… иначе это совсем _нечестно_.

— О. Впечатляюще. Я польщён, — звонким шёпотом говорит он и чуть сжимает её руку, будто принимая её. — Может быть, спросишь теперь, чего _я_ хочу?

Кассандра сама, бывало, говорила такие слова. Но сейчас они приводят её в растерянность, потому что… казалось бы, всё тут совершенно очевидно. Уж после того, что она сказала о деактивации, — никак, _никак_ нельзя таким не воспользоваться.

— И чего ты хочешь?

Он отвечает не сразу. Будто не сам себе задал, по факту, этот вопрос.

— Слушай. Я двадцать пять лет отдал этой стекляшке. Ну, защите людей от этой стекляшки, не суть. Хотя я знаю, с моей стороны грех жаловаться, потому что строго говоря, я их _не отдавал_. Они были лишними в моей жизни. Немногим так везёт.

Кассандру режет, конечно, ненужной ассоциацией на этих словах. Как же иначе.

— И теперь, когда всё уже случилось… знаешь, я хочу видеть, что будет дальше. Понять, на что я, на что _мы_ , — какая-то уничижительная злость проскальзывает в этом слове, — потратили эти годы. Если честно, всё _уже_ пошло совсем не так, как мы ожидали. Теперь я хочу выяснить, где ещё ошибался.

Он прикрывает на секунду глаза — Кассандра видит, как циановый свет ненадолго меркнет и загорается вновь.

— Так что я не против находиться здесь. И знаешь, даже не против Ловушки… пока что, — последние слова он произносит вполголоса. — В конце концов, это тоже свойство опала, и в чём-то даже любопытно испытать его на себе. Звучит дерьмово и по-сектантски, но таким способом я тоже изучаю опал. Чувствую его лучше.

Умом Кассандра понимает, что верить оснований нет. Что скорее всего, всё проще: с циановым светом в глазах одному жить нелегко, безопасно провести деактивацию нельзя, а подвергнуть её жизнь опасности — он не может, будучи под действием камня.

Но при этом у неё мурашки по телу от того, _как_ , каким голосом, с какими интонациями он всё это говорит. Она давно не слышала ничего, что звучало бы настолько искренне; и… может быть, всё действительно не так просто и банально, как ей кажется.

_Или, может быть, всё ещё проще. Этого по-прежнему нельзя исключать._

— И даже такой ценой?..

— И даже такой ценой, — усмехается он. — Это не так страшно. Ты очень милостивая госпожа, должен признать.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня так, и я тебе врежу, — наконец не выдерживает она.

— Я приму к сведению. Спасибо.

И вкрадчиво, будто походя, она не может всё-таки не спросить:  
— А просвещать меня по поводу опала ты по-прежнему не планируешь? Уверен, что это мне _навредит_ , или как там?

— Если честно, не уверен, — отвечает он неожиданно серьёзно, почти печально. — Но пока что не планирую, да. Извини.

— Может, тогда расскажешь хоть что-нибудь про Ловушку? Откуда она взялась? Если вы знали о ней, почему не уничтожили? Это что-то вроде наказания? Расплаты? Просто это так абсурдно… и жестоко. Я поначалу не верила, что такой артефакт существует.

Гектор снова чуть усмехается, щурит глаза, глядя на костёр. Кассандра почему-то сразу понимает, что время откровений закончилось. На эти вопросы он тоже ей не ответит.

— Жестоко? Почему же?

Ну вот. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Потому что ты двадцать пять лет потратил на защиту людей от опала, а теперь, выходит, будешь защищать опал… от людей?

— А ты теперь считаешь себя опалом?

Кассандра никогда всерьёз не думала над таким вопросом. Она — опал, в ней — опал, она управляет опалом… совершенно понятно, что всё это лишь детали терминологии, какая-то пустая софистика. Сути это не меняет.

Вот только она прекрасно, прекрасно помнит, как Гектор называл Рапунцель — _Солнечной Каплей_. Тогда его подобные выражения не смущали.

И от этого неожиданно больно.

— А что, не заслужила?

Её кисть неуютно, напряжённо деревенеет, и Гектор отпускает её — осторожно и очень мягко. Кассандра только сейчас понимает, что всё это время держала его руку, и удивляется тому, что могла перестать это замечать. Раньше, помнится, почти любое прикосновение — за исключением некоторых моментов — казалось ей чем-то вроде скрытой угрозы. В той, прошлой жизни, когда к ней было ещё кому прикасаться.

— Заслужила?.. — и опять его голос звучит как-то непривычно грустно. — О чём ты вообще. Это не заслуживают, поверь. Скорее наоборот.

Кассандра тихо вздыхает и решает не продолжать тему. По существу, уже понятно, ей всё равно не ответят; а если так — что толку бередить раны.

— В общем, я даю тебе времени до завтрашнего… уже сегодняшнего заката. Захочешь уйти — уходи. Клянусь, я не стану тебя задерживать.

— Хорошо, я понял. Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, — и Кассандра прекрасно понимает, каким дешёвым пафосом априори пропитана эта фраза, но всё равно не может не добавить:  
— За всё.

Ей чуточку горько. Ну ладно — не чуточку. Повисает молчание, и ей явно стоило бы уйти, но ложиться спать, оставаясь одной в _крайне_ замкнутом пространстве, не хочется совершенно. На неё мгновенно накинутся тогда все эти грёбаные мысли. Про руку, про Рапунцель, про чёртов волос. Про то, что её травма была даже не платой за то, что она всех спасла, а идиотской случайностью. Про то, что всё, действительно _всё_ , могло бы сложиться иначе. 

Или нет. Она никогда уже не узнает.

И она молча пялится на пламя, из которого исчезли уже характерные багровые языки. До ярких всполохов, до отголосков слёз в глазах, которые и так сегодня натерпелись. Видит, как к костру подплывает носорог, ничуть не смущённый, кажется, тем, что два меховых комка продолжают спать на его спине. Он ложится на землю, кладёт огромную морщинистую голову совсем близко к огню. Оранжевые блики мелькают в тёмно-коричневом глазу, и складка кожи над ним создаёт ощущение задумчивой печали.

— Как его зовут? — зачем-то спрашивает Кассандра.

— Викó.

Тот, услышав собственное имя, вопросительно поднимает кожистую бровь.

— Кстати, знаешь, мне никто не верил, что я смогу его приручить. Носорогов избегают обычно, и уж тем более на них не ездят. Считают их слишком… непредсказуемыми, что ли. А мне кажется, очень разумные животные, — Гектор тепло усмехается, подкидывая дров в огонь. — Они всегда осторожны, не нападают первыми, если их не трогать, но если заступишь на их территорию — атакуют бешено, как берсерки. Собственно, так мы с этим парнем и познакомились. Я сглупил немного, и он чуть не распорол меня насквозь, да и я в итоге… ранил его, если честно.

— А у тебя интересная манера знакомиться, — не удерживается Кассандра.

— Ну… да, пожалуй. Зато сразу видно, кто чего стоит.

Гектор подаёт носорогу короткий знак рукой, и тот, поднявшись, тут же послушно подходит ближе. Кассандра с интересом наблюдает за ними. Если ласка в адрес небольших меховых зверей, пускай и вооружённых двумя рядами кинжаловидных зубов, казалась чем-то почти естественным, то здесь… Она не думала, честно, что огромную толстокожую махину можно так нежно трепать по морде и за ушами, что та в ответ способна благодарно льнуть к рукам, тихонько похрюкивая и урча.

— Извини, тебе погладить не предлагаю. Ты и так его слегка нервируешь, если честно.

— Ох, ну, _прошу прощения_ , — беззлобно смеётся она. Кровавые картины, в которых ей живот вспарывают рогом, отчего-то в голову уже не лезут.

— Они очень тяжело привыкают к людям. Вико доверяет только мне. Но знаешь, надо было видеть, как все на нас смотрели, когда я наконец приехал на нём верхом.

— А… кто — все? И где это было? Ты сам говорил, такие звери в наших краях не водятся.

Возможно, она чуточку нарушает личные границы, но Гектор отвечает охотно:  
— Все — аборигены, мои приятели. Те, у кого я жил тогда. Я много путешествовал, прежде чем началась эта история с опалом…

И у них завязывается долгий, уютный разговор. Гектор рассказывает о далёких странах, о животных, там обитающих, о своих приключениях и знакомствах; кажется, до того, как долг перед Братством заставил его поселиться в Древе, он и пары лет не проводил на одном месте.

Кассандра большей частью молчит, лишь иногда задавая вопросы да отпуская замечания — возможно, кое-где чересчур колкие, но его они явно не задевают. Самой ей не о чем рассказать — не о той же парочке походов, что были в беззаботной юности вместе с гвардейцами отца, задолго до того, как папа решил остепенить её и сделать _женственней_ , запихнув в придворные дамы?.. Но сегодня ей достаточно и слушать; да чего угодно, что помогает не думать о Рапунцель, собственной руке и обо всём, что случилось в последние месяцы, — ей достаточно.

Она не верит своим глазам, когда видит на горизонте розовую полосу рассвета. Не понимает, как могла вся ночь пролететь незаметно, точно пара часов, и почему при этом кажется, что вечер был давным-давно, ещё в прошлой жизни. Но вернувшись к себе в комнату, она засыпает мгновенно, едва запаковав себя в каменную кровать и не успев ни о чём подумать, — и это, пожалуй, самое главное.

Сон оказывается долгим, тягучим и спокойным, и открыв наконец глаза, Кассандра смутно чувствует, что закат уже давно прошёл. Убеждается в этом, едва выйдя на балкон, увидев над головой безоблачное, густо-чёрное небо, — и отчего-то, взволнованная, даже не смотрит вниз, а сразу кидается к лестнице, живо сбегает по ступенькам.

Она встречает Гектора на выходе из башни. На этот раз он без плаща — но Мара, на манер пышного мехового воротника, уютно обернулась вкруг его шеи.

— Ты не ушёл, — чуть вопросительно выдыхает Кассандра.

Он аккуратно поводит более свободным плечом:  
— Как видишь.

Она не может сдержать улыбки.


	11. 10

С этого момента что-то меняется между ними.

Кассандру временно перестаёт терзать совесть: если человек сам выбрал остаться — знает, видимо, что делает, верно? Пускай она ещё и не поняла толком, что именно он _знает_. Пускай даже чувствует, что ей это _знание_ не понравится.

В тот вечер они сражаются в тронном зале, где Кассандра зажигает от силы половину факелов, заполняющих огромное помещение тусклым светом. Пространства для маневров более чем достаточно; и аккуратно двигаясь вокруг помпезного, стоящего в центре трона, то и дело напарываясь взглядом на чёрные иглы камней, которыми он щетинится во все стороны, — она впервые ощущает смутный, смешанный с недоумением стыд. 

Да, она вроде как не совсем за себя отвечала, когда творила башню, но всё же — та в итоге оказалась продуманной, полностью подходящей для её нужд. Так что глупо отрицать, что так или иначе она принимала в процессе явное участие. И на кой чёрт, если так, было воздвигать _чёртов трон_ , да ещё такой демонстративно грозный, претенциозный до дешевизны? На кой чёрт, когда у неё нет ни страны, ни подданных, когда ей абсолютно некем править, и едва ли она собиралась это менять?..

Но по счастью, она слишком занята поединком, и все эти мысли скользят в сознании фоново, не позволяя дойти до верного — очевидного, в общем-то — ответа.

Она откровенно наслаждается _здоровой_ теперь рукой, ежесекундно чувствуя, как та, горячая и гибкая, живо откликается на каждый импульс — почти как раньше, в позабытой давно прошлой жизни. Хотя, конечно, с Гектором они по-прежнему не на равных — до двадцати пяти _лишних лет_ далеко какой-то конечности, что выдаётся почти каждому в базовой комплектации. Кассандра чувствует это, и понимает прекрасно; ей даже не обидно почти — и ещё интереснее, быть может, найти способ его переиграть, несмотря на очевидную фору.

И то ли она сегодня в ударе, то ли он всё-таки поддаётся — но на этот раз именно она припирает его к обратной стороне чёртова трона, заставляя уткнуться спиной в острые иглы камней. И смотрит в глаза, веля опустить клинки и скрестить перед собой руки; а затем — делает шаг назад, глядя, как он выполняет приказ. И ждёт пару секунд, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ну что, продолжим теперь?

Она не намерена каждый раз делать такие поблажки, но сейчас это кажется правильным. И в итоге он побеждает, конечно. Это не важно. Важно то, что Кассандра верит ненадолго: ничего страшного не происходит. Она просто отточит свой навык, а после выяснит нужную информацию. И всё. И не станет злоупотреблять властью.

_Она справится._

А позже она спрашивает будто походя:  
— Слушай, а это правда, что для мирных граждан я теперь зло во плоти?

И ни на на что особенно не рассчитывает: в Короне или поблизости Гектор бы появляться не стал — проблем не оберёшься, встретив кого-нибудь из _знакомых_ , — а в то, что дурная слава о ней ушла далеко и стала уж очень громкой, Кассандре не верится. Так, максимум — сочиняют подростки у костра страшилки об опаловой ведьме, и то вряд ли, с учётом того, что давно их что-то уже не видно. Наверняка нашли себе новое _чудовище_.

Не верится ей, видимо, напрасно.

— Ты уверена, что тебе стоит это знать?

— _Да_ , — будто на такой вопрос можно ответить как-нибудь иначе.

Хотя по правде — может быть, и не стоило. Может быть, не стоило ей знать о том, что издевательские песенки о ней поют уже не только в Короне; что театр со спектаклем об Опале и Капле объездил с гастролями добрый десяток королевств; что уличные артисты красят волосы в циановый цвет, изображая ведьм и нечисть, и при этом даже не все в курсе, откуда подобное повелось.

_С учётом того, что с момента сотворения красных камней и визита в Спираль прошло не так много времени, — успех головокружительный._

— Потрясающе, — скрипуче выдыхает она, ощущая под рёбрами противную пустоту.

Хотя с другой стороны — _кем-то_ она стала, конечно. С образом безвестной фрейлины точно покончено, если считать, что в этом была её цель. Впрочем, что иронично — она и эту сомнительную славу обрела тоже в связке с принцессой; везде, где узнают, какое она зло во плоти, — узнают заодно и о том, какой Рапунцель ангел. Ну никуда от этого не денешься.

Вероятно, _она_ подслушивает. Или чует действия и мысли Кассандры куда лучше, чем хотелось бы. Так или иначе, той же ночью ей на колени ложится помятый, с неровным краем, явно от стены оторванный плакат.

— Полюбуйся, что о тебе пишут.

— И тебе здравствуй, — сухо говорит Кассандра.

С плаката на неё смотрит ломаными линиями рисованная баба — иначе это существо не назовёшь — с огромными чернющими бровями, агрессивно сведёнными к переносице, и искажённым гримасой алым ртом. Кассандра уверена, что из общего у неё с данной сущностью только цвет волос; даже доспехи накаляканы неверно, даже опал — справа, а не слева.

«ДОРОГОЙ ЗАВИСТИ: сестра предала сестру ради власти» — пёстро вещает надпись в нижней части плаката. Ещё ниже, в уголке, скромными чёрными цифрами обозначена стоимость билета — сама по себе, надо признать, весьма нескромная.

— О, а что ж принцессу не намалевали? — Кассандра честно думает, что _не реагирует эмоционально_ , но все иллюзии рушатся, стоит ей услышать собственный голос. — Автор побоялся, что с его-то умением рисовать — засудят за оскорбление власти? Ну, небеспочвенно, надо заметить.

— Автор — популярный современный художник, — как-то особенно мелодично отвечает, чуть ли не пропевает _она_. — Я боюсь, ты слегка не в курсе текущих веяний моды, Кассандра.

— Зато ты, я смотрю, навёрстываешь. Что, решила там теперь поселиться, чтобы регулярно меня радовать свежими новостями, да?

— А ты бы предпочла закрыть глаза, ничего не знать и оставить _это_ безнаказанным?..

Кассандра сжимает зубы. В последнее время она стала, кажется, реже испытывать гнев; вот и сейчас — пускай внутри что-то тихонько кипит, она понимает всё же, что её явным образом провоцируют.

— Сложно сказать. Но да, я думаю, что конкретно _вот это_ — нужно оставить безнаказанным. В конце концов, это просто пёстрые картинки для скучающих обывателей. И ты сама говорила, что я привыкну. Что народу нужны его дьяволы, так?

 _Она_ улыбается. Вроде бы без злобы, но внезапно и жутко. И без того широкий рыбий рот разъезжается в стороны, будто вот-вот разрежет пополам бледное лицо.

— Народу — нужны, верно. Но тебя не беспокоит то, что вся эта вакханалия происходит с молчаливого согласия тех, кто звал тебя друзьями? Что даже принцесса отчего-то не запрещает такие зрелища, а быть может, даже и придёт полюбоваться вместе со своим женишком?

— Ну и пускай приходит. Что поделать, если у неё _такое_ представление о готовности меня простить и всё исправить, — на этот раз почти пропевает уже Кассандра.

По телу разливается злая радость, мешаясь с осознанием того, что _она_ — совсем, совсем не всесильна. И делает ошибки. Сейчас, например. Разве не понятно, что Кассандре, напротив, _приятно_ знать, что Рапунцель — не такой ангелок, как все считают, и вполне готова своим молчанием поддержать всеобщую травлю? Разве не понятно, что это — почти единственное, от чего Кассандре может стать чуть менее больно?..

— Ну и что ты мне предлагаешь, в конце-то концов? Ворваться в Корону, изрешетить её камнями, захватить дворец и изгнать всех жителей — только потому, что они ставят обо мне паскудные спектакли? Доказав, что я и есть тот самый _дьявол_ , и никто не ошибался на мой счёт? — она даже закидывает ногу на ногу, невольно любуясь собой во время этой речи. — Ну нет. Я не стану мразью только потому, что они меня таковой считают.

_Вот как. Вот, оказывается, что находила Рапунцель в этой игре в благородную добрую дурочку. А в этом, пожалуй, и вправду что-то есть._

— Не станешь? А что, если момент уже упущен?.. — обидно, но ожидаемо парирует _она_.

В ответ Кассандра молчит и смотрит _ей_ в глаза. И снова видит там себя, но что она — себя не видела, в конце-то концов. И _она_ первой отводит взгляд после этой грозной густой тишины, и _она_ так и уплывает в молчании, и Кассандре кажется, что это почти победа.

Она ждёт достаточно, чтобы _она_ успела уйти и затеряться в коридорах. А потом сбрасывает наконец на пол злополучный плакат и позволяет себе его продырявить парой каменных сталагмитов. И ещё разок. И ещё. Существо на нём скручивает и морщит, но хуже ему, при такой-то манере рисования, пожалуй, всё равно уже не сделаешь.

Главное — сразу после обрезать эти камни мечом, едва успокоившись, уничтожить осколки, а бумажные останки попросту сжечь.

Чтобы _она_ не нашла следов этой расправы.

***

Но в глубине души ей немного больно, конечно.

Да ладно, что там. Не в глубине. И не немного.

В последнее время её в жизнь в Короне оставляла желать лучшего, верно, — но так или иначе, другой у неё не было. А теперь нет и этой. Всё будто вымарали, перечеркнули, и пути назад больше нет точно, что бы там ни пела сладкоголосая принцесса. 

_Да и насчёт пути вперёд — тоже пока что никакой ясности. Но дело даже не в этом._

И отец. Отец — это отдельная боль. Когда запираешься от общества в одинокой башне, а ночами так и вовсе кладёшь себя в каменную тюрьму, у тебя появляется много, много, много-много времени, чтобы подумать. Подумать и понять то, чего раньше не понимал — в силу возраста, вспыльчивости, предвзятости или ещё чего-нибудь. Например, того, что столько времени на раздумья у тебя раньше никогда не было.

Теперь Кассандра многое понимает. Понимает, что отец всегда хотел как лучше — даже если и делал в результате невообразимо хуже. Хотел как лучше, когда не доверял ей, берёг, не давая ответственных заданий. Хотел как лучше, когда запихнул во фрейлины — причём сразу после появления во дворце принцессы, которой могла понадобиться подружка, а не просто служанка. Хотел как лучше, когда не сказал о том, что женщина, произведшая её на свет, — воровка и шалава, знаменитая на всё королевство.

И даже его слова о том, что _ему не стоило забирать её от Готель_ … Кассандра до сих пор не может вспоминать их без колючего комка в груди, но несмотря на это, понимает: он имел в виду, что если бы её не забрал — возможно, всё бы тоже получилось _как лучше_.

Ей следовало с ним поговорить. Да что там — много, много разговаривать, обо всём об этом разговаривать взахлёб. Но тогда она _не понимала_ , а сейчас уже нет такой возможности. Есть возможность только неустанно, раз за разом представлять, как невыносимо больно ему от каждого чёртова представления, от каждой услышанной песенки, от вида каждой девки с циановыми волосами. Как летят в него со всех сторон косые осуждающие взгляды, и как он прячется от них, осознавая, что сам же и виноват. И… он ушёл с поста капитана гвардии, или ещё нет? Если они все и вправду видят в Кассандре _дьявола во плоти_ , то даже без приказа сверху — вряд ли он счёл бы возможным остаться?..

Кассандра не плакала _по-настоящему_ — реакция на боль не в счёт — уже давно, но когда в голове проносятся такие мысли, она наиболее к этому близка. И почти ничего не может с этим сделать.

Только убежать.

На второй день она подходит к Гектору после поединка и говорит нарочито безразлично:  
— Знаешь, если вдруг захочешь ещё как-нибудь рассказать мне о своих путешествиях… я не откажусь послушать.

И прячет в насмешке опаску показаться навязчивой, и почти уже готова сделать вид, что не больно-то и хотелось, — но слышит в ответе свои же интонации:  
— Да ладно?.. Тебе правда интересно?

Она даже не кивает, а просто разводит руками. Мол — не поверишь. Сама в шоке.

И в ту ночь они опять сидят до утра, и Кассандра чувствует спокойную отрешённость, глядя на огонь и слушая рассказы о далёких странах, где никогда не была и едва ли когда-нибудь побывает. Она будто растворяется в этих историях, ненадолго забывая о том, что в её жизни была почти что только одна Корона — а теперь и Короны-то нет.

Ханнан снова приближается к ней, с любопытством поводя носом и фыркая в усы, оплетает хвостом предплечье, затем плечо, а после и вовсе устраивается спать у неё на коленях. Кассандра перебирает руками короткую шерсть — перчатки она теперь носит только в бою — и ощущает непривычный приятный трепет от тепла маленького тела, уткнувшегося ей в рёбра. Об острейших зубах она уже даже не вспоминает.

Рассвет опять наступает неожиданно, и она не слишком-то этому рада, пускай веки и опутывает сонная пелена. А когда она наконец прощается, Гектор говорит ей:  
— Слушай. Я не знаю, что у тебя в башке, и есть подозрение, что ничего хорошего, но… Если тебе реально легче от того, что ты просто сидишь и меня слушаешь, то мне, по ходу, здорово повезло. Приходи ещё?

Кассандра никогда не смогла бы объяснить, почему, но кажется, это именно то, что ей нужно было сейчас услышать.

Жаль, что мы не узнали друг друга раньше, мелькает у неё в голове. Мимолётно, но предательски отчётливо.

***

Вероятно, _ей_ не очень-то нравится сложившийся в башне ночной режим. Во всяком случае, этим можно объяснить то, что Кассандра, проснувшись — опять ближе к вечеру, — находит у входа в свою комнату красочный плакат, прилепленный дешёвым клеем.

Светило современной живописи оскорбить власть, видимо, и впрямь не боится. В левой из изображённых фигур по золотым волосам явственно угадывается Рапунцель, а в правой… Кассандра смотрит на это чудо искусства пару секунд, жмурится от жгучего стыда и с силой комкает плакат, сорвав его со стены. Глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем, словно наслаждаясь зло горящим огнём внутри, разворачивает плакат снова и любуется, пока глаза не начинают болеть.

И сжигает его в коридоре на одном из факелов.

И в то же время — это уже не так ранит, как в первый раз. Возможно, ей просто надо переболеть и смириться с этим… как и со многим другим, в конце-то концов. В последнее время она вообще стала спокойней, и вспышки гнева, при которых камнями усеивалось всё вокруг, сделались заметно реже; не иначе, потому, что _она_ теперь вечно пропадает где-то — видимо, в Короне, судя по обилию потрясающих новостей.

Хотя приходится признать, без гнева её магия далеко не так впечатляет; четыре-пять камней — вот и всё, что удаётся сотворить за раз, как бы ни старалась. Зато она научилась, кажется, с грехом пополам управлять их размерами, иногда остротой, строить несложные конструкции; возможно — что бы _она_ ни говорила — силы опала годятся не только для разрушения. Хотя задумывались — если задумывались кем-то — кажется, всё-таки для этого; впрочем, Кассандре не нравятся эти мысли, и она их предпочитает пока что не развивать.

_Скоро, уже скоро она узнает много нового. Пускай не тем способом, каким бы ей хотелось._

А Гектор демонстрирует такие чудеса филигранного недоговаривания, что это не может не восхищать. Теперь они общаются много, но он не роняет ни одного лишнего слова в отношении опала или Братства, не допускает ни одной случайной оговорки. Будто бы не было в его жизни ничего подобного и вовсе, просто изрядно поколесил по миру, а затем чудесным образом перестал стареть — и поселился внутри волшебного дерева. А что глаза горят цианом — ну так всякое бывает. Просто особенности освещения.

И в то же время — с ним удивительно легко, несмотря на глыбу недоверия, что должна, казалось бы, их разделять. Кассандра, к ужасу своему, недоверия этого совсем не чувствует. Она даже открывается достаточно, чтобы и самой рассказать кое-что из прошлого; конечно, это очень давние истории, времён беззаботной гвардейской юности, конечно, в них ни слова нет о принцессе, которая тогда томилась ещё взаперти… но всё равно — это очень много значит. А она при рассказе даже не чувствует почти стальных игл, впивающихся в сердце.

Хотя, возможно, дело в том, что сердце в последние дни постоянно, хоть и фоново, ноет от упражнений с волей. Так что ко многому уже привыкло.

…Они опять сидят у огня, и Гектор рассказывает о Древе. Кассандру, вероятно, должно бы резать воспоминаниями о том, что внутри этого Древа было с ней лично, — но этого отчего-то не происходит. После выздоровления руки та история будто выцвела, отболела у неё внутри, хотя она ждала скорее обратного эффекта.

_Да пропади она пропадом, просто пропади, и вся наша грёбаная дружба-вражда-сестринство туда же. Я не хочу ей мстить, я даже не хочу уже ничего доказывать. Пускай она будет во всём лучше меня, пускай. Лишь бы как можно дальше от меня. Этого хватит._

Такие мысли бьются в голове всё чаще. Кассандра не уверена, что это плохо.

Гектор, впрочем, того случая не упоминает вообще никак, будто она сама и не бывала ни разу в Древе. Ещё бы — слишком много осталось вопросов, на которые он явно не намерен отвечать. Кое-что, впрочем, и так становится ясно. Внутренности Древа пластичны и непостоянны, и оно само обладает способностью читать даже не мысли — а потребности тех, кто оказывается внутри. И исполняет их. Иногда. Зачастую в довольно неожиданной форме.

— Оно даёт не то, что ты хочешь, а то, что тебе нужно. Ну… если действительно считает, что это тебе нужно.

— А если внутри несколько человек, и им нужно разное? Противоположное, скажем?

В его усмешке явно сквозит теплота:  
— Тогда зависит от того, кто ему больше нравится.

Кассандра фыркает. Касательно истинных потребностей Юджина с Лансом у неё никогда не было иллюзий. И то, что заклятие так удачно нашло Рапунцель, теперь неудивительно… особенно если допустить, что и Адире это было нужно. И что Адира Древу нравилась.

Но потом ей неожиданно ярко вспоминается, как глаза Гектора светились _другим светом_. Откуда-то же взялся там тогда этот цветок. Да и история, рассказанная Адирой, тоже всплывает в памяти. Не факт, что ей можно верить, но всё же.

— А Зан Тири? Она Древу тоже… _понравилась_? — ей кажется, что она балансирует на тонкой проволоке, спрашивая такие вещи.

— А почему нет? Древо тоже может ошибаться, раз уж мы все ошибаемся, — на удивление спокойно говорит Гектор. И добавляет чуть тише:  
— А ещё оно может тебя испытывать. Если считает, что это действительно нужно.

Он отвечает на главный незаданный вопрос. И пускай после этого повисает тишина, в которую мягко вплетается потрескивание костра, — молчать почти спокойно.

Вико тоже будто бы движется тише, чем обычно, неспешно приближаясь к огню. Кассандра, уже почти привыкшая к присутствию носорога неподалёку, не сразу понимает, что он идёт именно к ней. Останавливается в паре шагов от неё, ложится на землю, глядя искоса тёмным внимательным глазом.

— О, ничего себе. Кажется, он тебя уже признал.

— Признал?.. — ей слегка неуютно, хоть она уже и не думает всерьёз, что Вико причинит ей вред.

— Ну да. Протяни руку, коснись его, лучше у носа. Только не гладь, это слишком фамильярно. Просто положи ладонь.

Кожа носорога — очень грубая, шершавая, неожиданно приятная на ощупь. Заметно прохладнее человеческой — видимо, из-за толщины. Вико несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, будто размышляя, и Кассандра чувствует ладонью, как мерно вздымается его морда — хотя сейчас, под внимательным взглядом тёмных глаз, ей и слово-то такое кажется странным.

Затем он плавно опускает голову, будто бы в знак уважения. Кассандра интуитивно тоже обозначает короткий поклон, почти коснувшись подбородком ключиц.

— И правда, он тебя принял. Мои поздравления.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит она, обращаясь в основном к Вико.

— Думаю, теперь он разрешит тебе себя оседлать, — сообщает Гектор, и пока Кассандра молча принимает это к сведению, мол, когда-нибудь попробует, буднично спрашивает:  
— Пошли?

— Куда?

— Кататься. Вико не всегда будет так добродушен, не думай. Упустишь возможность сейчас — решит, что тебе неинтересно.

Кассандра теряется. Вико всё ещё позволяет её ладони лежать у себя на носу — но уже, подняв голову, вопросительно смотрит на хозяина.

— Ну или что, ты до сих пор боишься?

_— Я не…_

— Тогда пошли.

— Манипулятор, — вполголоса бормочет Кассандра, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ощущения с ездой на лошади несравнимые. Носорог заметно выше, и мир, и без того искажённый ночной темнотой и скупым оранжевым светом костра, выглядит совершенно иным. Кассандра с интересом глазеет по сторонам, почти не думая о том, что под ней — огромная толстокожая махина со здоровенным рогом, которую на её памяти не раз и не два называли… слегка неуравновешенной.

— Держись за меня.

Она держится символически, а в большем не видит потребности, пока Вико движется медленно, и демонстрировать свою неуверенность даже как-то неловко. А ещё ей щекотно лезет в лицо грёбаный мех от плаща.

— _Держись_ , — Гектор берёт её руку и кладёт глубже себе на пояс. — Вико может иногда дёрнуться или пуститься галопом… без предупреждения. Особенно сейчас. Он давно не возил никого нового.

— Интригующе.

— Да. Я долго привыкал.

Одно ей ужасно нравится — _она не видит его глаз_. Совсем. Даже при желании не смогла бы увидеть. Нет этого вечного незримого упрёка, который она чувствует каждый раз, натыкаясь взглядом на чёртов циан, часто ощущая подспудное желание им воспользоваться. Можно просто приникнуть к чужой спине, уткнуться подбородком в мех, смотреть по сторонам и ни о чём не думать.

Хотя что касается меха… не то чтобы это было плюсом.

— Можно один вопрос? Неприятный, возможно?

— Давай. Ответить не обещаю.

— Ты так привязан к своим зверям, и в то же время ты… носишь мех, — по интонации это даже получается не вопросом.

За свою жизнь Кассандра убила немало зверей, пускай и старалась никогда не делать этого понапрасну. И при этом не может сказать, что не была привязана к своему филину. Так что — тут даже сложно объяснить, что её заставляет о подобном спрашивать. Быть может, просто то, что именно мех она никогда не любила.

— Ну, ради этого меха я никого не убивал, если ты об этом, — судя по голосу, он улыбается. — Этот мех вообще не от животных.

— Но как тогда…

— Древо, — тихо выдыхает он.

В этот момент Вико ускоряет шаг, постепенно переходя на галоп, и Кассандра быстро забывает обо всех своих вопросах. Лицо приятно прохладит свежий ветер; чёрные силуэты камней, тёмно-зелёные кроны деревьев сливаются в две широкие полосы, и рыжая звезда костра быстро уменьшается за спиной. Мимоходом Кассандра думает о том, как долго не каталась хотя бы на лошади; а после вообще ни о чём не думает — крутит головой во все стороны, жадно вбирая в себя, фиксируя в памяти происходящее, и в кои-то веки чувствует себя почти свободной.

Даже на чужом носороге, даже прижимаясь к чужой спине. Есть в этом что-то, чего ей ужасно давно не хватало.

Она не замечает даже, как Вико делает круг, и сбавляет скорость, лишь снова приблизившись к костру, от которого бегут им навстречу Мара и Ханнан. Признаться, она хотела бы прокатиться ещё, но Гектор первым соскальзывает вниз и подаёт ей руку, помогая спуститься.

— А что касается меха — не поверишь, но он рос прямо на стенах. У Древа своеобразное чувство юмора, — и, помедлив, он добавляет чуть тише:  
— Может быть, я покажу тебе. Когда-нибудь.

И осекается, будто сам не рад тому, что сказал; но Кассандре слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы заострять на подобном внимание.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит она. — Было… _потрясающе_. Правда.

А затем поворачивается к Вико:  
— Спасибо, — и очень осторожно, легко-легко касается пальцами его носа.

Тот отвечает шумным, протяжным выдохом.

***

После этой ночи Кассандра засыпает быстро и спокойно, и даже — давненько уже такого не было — с блуждающей, едва уловимой улыбкой на лице. Но сон оказывается гнетущим, пронизанным напряжённой тревогой. Детали стираются из памяти сразу, но кажется, она без конца убегала, скрывалась от кого-то тёмного и могучего, много раз превосходящего её своей силой, а ещё — подозревала, что это сон, и очень старалась проснуться.

В конце концов попытки приводят к успеху — тяжело дыша, она вываливается в реальность, встречает глазами тесный частокол камней. Сердце сбивчиво колотится в груди, не переставая противно ныть. Уснуть обратно, кажется, без шансов.

Пару минут Кассандра лежит, полуприкрыв глаза, а после, сдавшись, высвобождается из кровати. Выходит из комнаты. И видит у двери невысокую фигуру в тёмном плаще с капюшоном.

— Я не помешала?

— Ах нет, нет, вовсе нет, — _она_ поворачивается лицом и снимает капюшон, расплываясь в любезной улыбке. — Доброй ночи, Кассандра.

Плащ застёгнут лишь на фибулу, из-под него хорошо видна _её_ одежда: простые кофта и штаны из грубоватой серой ткани, на ногах — ботинки на плоской подошве. Руки голые, ни следа давнишних вычурных перчаток. Волосы свиты в прежние улитки, но уже без всяких украшений, нет серёг и в ушах; лицо выглядит неуловимо более естественным, будто с него смыли ранее незаметный, искусно сделанный макияж.

— Доброй ночи. Я смотрю, решила сменить стиль? Тебе к лицу.

— Да, знаешь, намерена теперь почаще бывать на людях, а их настораживают порой чрезмерно помпезные наряды, — _она_ кокетливо поправляет плащ, сдувая с него невидимые пылинки, будто это изысканная накидка, а не кусок ткани невнятного цвета. — Жаль, ты не желаешь составить мне компанию.

Кассандра натыкается взглядом на тонкую книжицу в _её_ руках. Большую часть обложки, включая заглавие, закрывают _её_ переплетённые пальцы, но символ Короны сверху виден вполне отчётливо.

— Нет, спасибо, — сухо говорит Кассандра. — Воздержусь.

— Напрасно, напрасно!.. Знаешь, я нашла чудесный маленький домик на самой окраине, уютный и тихий, надёжно спрятанный от чужих глаз. Тебе бы он _точно_ понравился. И в то же время совсем недалеко расположено королевство, центр общественной и культурной жизни, где всегда найдёшь чем заняться, с кем пообщаться, как себя развлечь!.. А ещё, должна заметить, возглавляют это королевство весьма достойные, мудрые и справедливые правители, а покой на городских улицах всегда бережёт королевская гвардия…

Кассандра скрещивает руки на груди, вытягивает губы в скептичной гримасе. Честно говоря, как бы ни было глупо, её и вправду всё это задевает, и по причине довольно нелепой. Вот — был у неё личный маленький дьявол, существо неизвестной природы, целей и мотивации, которое долго кошмарило её, мучило и шептало гадости, направляло и давало советы, которые даже помогали — но вопрос ещё, _кому именно_. Едва ли Кассандра хотела когда-нибудь такого развлечения, но так или иначе — пускай смешно, но когда у тебя есть личный маленький дьявол, ты чувствуешь себя _особенным_. И значительным. Хотя бы немного. 

И что же в итоге?.. А в итоге — получи, пожалуйста, твой маленький дьявол бросает тебя и уходит жить мирной светской жизнью в королевство к твоей _бывшей подруге_. Или как там её назвать. А может быть, даже — как знать, как знать — и кошмарит теперь уже её, а не тебя…

Видимо, эти мысли достаточно ярко отражаются на лице у Кассандры, потому как _она_ подходит ближе с играющей на губах нехорошей улыбкой. И глаза у _неё_ , несмотря на все перемены, остались прежними. Стеклянными. Жуткими. Смотреть в них не хочется.

— Кстати, на случай, если вдруг передумаешь, я принесла тебе образец популярной там в нынешнее время публицистики. Почитай, ознакомься. Уверена, ты будешь увлечена.

Вот чёрт. Найди Кассандра это писево утром под дверью — ей наверняка хватило бы воли попросту сжечь его, от силы пролистав мимоходом. Но _ей_ сейчас никак нельзя показывать слабости. Нельзя показывать, что всё это её задевает.

Приходится взять брошюрку из тонких, бескровных девических пальцев. Краем глаза Кассандра с удивлением отмечает под _её_ ногтями полумесяцы грязи — занятно, занятно, что у _неё_ там в Короне за светская жизнь.

Она открывает книжицу в середине — кажется, что так будет легче. Начинает читать. Через пару секунд понимает, что с середины не легче, и смотрит в начало, чтобы понять, что опять ошиблась.

**ПРЕДВОСХИЩАЯ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬСТВО: РОКОВАЯ ОШИБКА ПРИНЦЕССЫ РАПУНЦЕЛЬ**  
_Правдивая история одной служанки_  
независимое расследование Невилла Хопа

Прожившая в Короне всю жизнь, Кассандра понятия не имеет, кто такой Невилл Хоп. Видать, псевдоним, придуманный каким-то писакой, решившим, что настоящее имя разглашать ни к чему, — или посчитавшим его недостаточно звучным. А вот Невилл Хоп знает о Кассандре много, ужасно, ужасающе много, так, что хватило на целую книгу.

Целую книгу отборной бессовестной лжи.

Кассандра с детства была никудышным бойцом, но отец, не имея других детей, упорно пытался воспитать из неё солдата. Толку не было — что неудивительно, с учётом того, что произвела девчонку на свет небезызвестная мадам Готель, и в той с рождения угадывались мамочкины склонности. Будучи гвардейцем, Кассандра не раз упускала преступников, давала им обвести себя вокруг пальца — впрочем, чаще не случайно, а за порядочную мзду. При этом вела разгульный образ жизни, обильно увлекалась пьянством, а также развратом — с участием огромного круга личностей различных видов, полов и возрастов, включая многих своих сослуживцев. Эти моменты описаны особенно многословно, со смаком и какой-то неуловимой нежностью.

Поняв, что с дочки проку не выйдет, отец протолкнул её во фрейлины, да специально подгадал так, чтобы та оказалась рядом именно с наивной принцессой. И дело было за малым — многоопытная пройдоха, Кассандра с лёгкостью втёрлась в доверие к Рапунцель, набившись в лучшие подружки. И управляла принцессой, точно кукловод, параллельно получив доступ ко множеству государственных секретов, и вполне вероятно, что и продав их уже окрестным королевствам.

И всё бы шло хорошо, да чертовка просчиталась — воспылала к наивной подруге самой плотской и животной страстью. И попыталась склонить оную ко греху, позабыв о том, что принцесса — без пяти минут замужняя дама; и получила, несмотря на многоопытность, самый решительный отказ, и ожидаемо впала в опалу. Теперь Рапунцель и жених думали лишь о том, как бы безболезненно избавиться от наглой распутницы. И та, поняв, что ловить в Короне больше нечего, нанесла принцессе последний удар — использовав остатки доверия, похитила Лунный Опал, дающий мощнейшую магическую силу…

В послесловии автор задаётся вопросом: не опасна ли для королевства легковерная принцесса, подпустившая так близко очевидного предателя?.. И книжонка, в общем-то, явно политически ангажирована, направлена скорее не против Кассандры, а против самой Рапунцель; но Кассандру сейчас волнует совершенно не это.

С её чувствами вообще происходит что-то странное. Вначале, когда речь идёт о её отце и бездарности как солдата, ей больно, ужасно, выкручивающе больно; потом — зло и весело, хотя больше зло, когда дело переходит к её гвардейским развлечениям; потом она чувствует какой-то польщённый азарт, читая, как плела интриги за спиной принцессы; и наконец — её накрывает нервический, нехороший, неудержимый смех, когда она дочитывает финал.

Она прижимается спиной к стене, сползает по ней вниз, хохоча и отстранённо замечая, что смех всё сильнее похож на всхлипы. И вонзает ногти в ладонь, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем дело выйдет из-под контроля.

А затем медленно поднимает глаза, смотрит на _неё_ — в кои-то веки снизу вверх, непривычно — и отчётливо произносит:  
— Ну. Спасибо хоть не написали, будто я пыталась соблазнить Юджина. Это было бы совсем… неприятно.

 _Неприятно._ Это слово так дико, режуще не подходит по уровню накала ко всей ситуации, что Кассандра едва не начинает хохотать вновь.

 _Она_ что-то понимает. Чувствует. Кажется, _она_ ждала другого результата. И в _её_ осторожном, подчёркнуто вежливом ответе даже скользят какие-то нотки уважения:  
— Да. Не могу не согласиться. Совсем неприятно бы вышло.

Кассандра терпит, не отводит взгляд, и спустя пару секунд _она_ опускает глаза, коротко кивая чем-то своему. И говорит всё с той же жуткой любезностью:  
— Ну что же, если так, боюсь, я вынуждена тебя покинуть. Мне предстоит ещё крайне много работы по обустройству жилища. Но когда закончу — непременно позову тебя в гости.

— Благодарствую, — хрипловато бросает Кассандра.

И тогда _она_ уходит, скользит по коридору непривычно неприметной фигурой без лилово-жухлого платьица. Уходит, оставив Кассандру наедине с чёртовой книжкой, отголосками истерики и целым роем мрачных мыслей.

И ясным пониманием того, что мирно жить в Короне она больше не сможет.

Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Никогда.

***

Весь день, весь вечер Кассандру терзает тишина.

 _Она_ как отчалила, якобы трудиться над обустройством нового жилища, так и не видать _её_ больше; ну да, неудивительно — светское королевство Корона всяко интересней одинокой башни на отшибе. И Гектор уехал куда-то, пользуясь давнишним разрешением; впрочем, делает он так нечасто, да Кассандра и не против. В конце концов, парень столько лет был привязан к Древу, и в текущих обстоятельствах… заслужил хоть немножко свободы. Пусть даже и с плотной повязкой на лице.

Хотя что бы он там ни говорил, не исключено, что когда-нибудь он уедет и не вернётся, думает иногда Кассандра. Точнее — _попробует_ не вернуться. Её не сдерживают уже никакие обещания, и она знает, что тогда _нужно_ будет сделать. А в остальном… не уверена до конца.

_Ни в том, что и вправду это сделает; ни в том, что у неё получится._

Так или иначе, тишина сегодня какая-то нехорошая, мёртвая, почти невыносимая. Кассандра бродит по бесполезно огромной башне, слушает эхо своих шагов меж каменных сводов, и в голове у неё — такая же звонкая пустота, пронзаемая обрывками невесёлых мыслей.

Ей всё сильнее кажется, будто она трезвеет после обильного возлияния, трезвеет без сна — медленно, мучительно, постепенно понимая, что светлые идеи, недавно весело воплощённые в жизнь, вовсе не так хороши, как казалось. Постепенно прекращая понимать, что вообще сподвигло её вести себя так, как могло прийти подобное в голову.

Да, ей нужно было уйти из Короны и от Рапунцель — но как её дёрнуло выбрать такой способ? Схватить разрушительной силы артефакт с неизвестными свойствами — и это после того, как она сама упрекала спутников в излишнем доверии Адире? Пойти на поводу у потусторонней девчонки, которая не сообщила даже, откуда она и кто, — зато теперь хочет развязать войну руками Кассандры? Зайти по её указке в незнакомый дом, схватить какое-то мутное зеркало — и усеять всю Корону красными камнями, от которых чудом никто не пострадал? Пойти за каким-то хером _прогуляться по памятным местам_ , да с неожиданным мазохизмом истерзать себя — сделав больно так, чтобы потом в истерике отгрохать огромную, кричаще пафосную башню?..

_Это так она, называется, собралась уходить из Короны?_

Всё её действия за последнее время не поддаются никакой логике. Странно, что она понимает это только сейчас.

Хорошо, что хотя бы сейчас — понимает.

Она шатается по башне и окрестностям, силясь чем-то себя занять, немного упражняется в магии, получая откровенно провальные результаты. Но ноги будто сами приводят её в главную залу — где чёртов каменный трон стоит посередине монументальным упрёком.

_И всё-таки — зачем, Кассандра, зачем? Отчего, почему он тут вырос? Просто потому, что похожий есть у Рапунцель, верно?_

_Вот только этот, сама знаешь, лишь жалкая пародия, сделанная из камней; и чёрт бы даже с тем, что тебе некем править, — но на нём и сидеть-то неудобно._

Она взбирается на прохладный камень, будто желая сама с собой поспорить, и тут же невольно морщится. И ведь могла бы отделать его чем-нибудь мягким, как кровать и стулья, — да вот только не собиралась, кажется, вообще на этом троне сидеть. Просто ей — или _чему-то внутри неё_ , хотя это звучит как оправдание — хотелось, чтобы он был. Зачем-то.

Глупо.

Она снимает доспехи, повесив их на шипы сбоку, и устраивается полулёжа, прислонившись спиной к одному подлокотнику, обняв коленными чашечками другой. Позвоночник упирается в камень — неприятно, но терпимо. Перед глазами повисает чёрный потолок.

Глупо, глупо. Так всё бесполезно пафосно и глупо.

Разум окутывает пустая прострация, в течение которой Кассандра отрешённо разглядывает каменные своды залы. На сердце лежит гнетущая тяжесть, смешанная с привычной ноющей болью. Она не знает, сколько времени так проводит.

Затем со стороны двери доносятся шаги и цоканье когтей. Прежде чем Кассандра успевает хотя бы привстать, ей на грудь живо плюхается огромный взбудораженный комок меха, и тычется носом, приветливо фыркая, в лицо, шею, за уши, щекоча кожу пыльными усами.

— Здравствуй. Извини, он, кажется, соскучился.

Кассандра, насколько возможно, поворачивает голову, скашивая глаза, окидывает взглядом фигуру Гектора. Белый мех опушки плаща сливается с коротким тёмно-серым мехом Мары, гордо восседающей у него на плечах.

— Привет. Да я и не против.

Чёрт, как же она рада его видеть. Их видеть.

_Куда сильнее, чем стоило бы._

— О, а я наконец понимаю, зачем тебе нужен трон…

— Да не нужен мне этот трон, — негромко хмыкает она.

По счастью, он не продолжает тему. Подходит ближе, смотрит на неё сверху вниз, так, что она видит перевёрнутым его лицо. И глаза. Чёрт. 

Кассандра неплохо уже научилась управлять и самим взаимодействием воль, и собой — нырять в циан или нет; и давно не прячет взгляд так старательно, чтобы даже сбритой бороды не заметить.

Многое в его лице она за это время успела изучить и рассмотреть в деталях. Короткий, почти прикрытый волосами шрам на виске. Татуированную полосу, черно прочерченную поперёк носа; Гектор никогда не рассказывал, откуда она, — а Кассандра и не спрашивала, впрочем. Характерные тёмные следы на губах, иногда совсем свежие, с запёкшейся кровью. Она замечала пару раз, как Гектор явно машинально, увлекшись, сдирает зубами шелушащуюся кожу; как-то раз он перехватил её взгляд — и, грустно усмехнувшись, хмыкнул что-то насчёт того, как легко обретаешь в изоляции вредные привычки…

Но — вот так, в таком непривычном ракурсе, ей по-прежнему немного неуютно смотреть ему в глаза. Она аккуратно соскальзывает взглядом на подбородок.

— А мы были в Фобосе. Помнишь, я говорил про него недавно? Знаешь, я и не думал, насколько иным он станет со сменой власти. Ходят слухи, они намерены теперь придумать новое название, да и вообще поработать над репутацией…

— Погоди, Фобос? — Кассандра мысленно представляет карту континента. — Но он отсюда дико далеко, а ты уехал только утром. Неужели твоя… магия позволяет перемещаться _так_ быстро?

Гектор медлит перед ответом, размышляя, видимо, не скажет ли лишнего:  
— Ну да.

Он продолжает рассказ о Фобосе, задумчиво расхаживая вокруг трона, и Кассандра, мерно гладя Ханнана по короткой шерсти, честно пытается слушать, но одна упрямая мысль не даёт покоя. Предательски простая, очевидная мысль. И почему она не пришла раньше.

Дождавшись паузы в разговоре, она произносит быстро, будто боясь успеть передумать:  
— Слушай, я могу тебя попросить?

Он опять склоняется к ней, обжигает циановым светом:  
— Да ты можешь даже приказать.

Кассандре будто в груди взрезают что-то стеклянным осколком. Именно такое ощущение. 

— Ты _очень_ невовремя об этом вспомнил.

Видимо, на лице у неё проступает крайне впечатляющая гримаса, потому что Гектор, забыв о привычных насмешках, поспешно отводит взгляд:  
— Извини.

— Переживу. Так вот. Ты мог бы свозить меня куда-нибудь… подальше отсюда, хотя бы на день, пожалуйста? Не так важно, куда, просто чтобы там были адекватные люди, говорили на том же языке, что и я, и чтобы, — она всё-таки чуть запинается в этом месте, — никто там не знал… _обо мне_. Ну ты понял.

Опять повисает короткая тишина. Пальцы Кассандры крючатся от напряжения, сжимая мех, но Ханнан молчаливо терпит и даже продолжает льнуть к её шее.

Затем Гектор кивает, что-то для себя решив:  
— Хорошо. Не проблема. Поедем хоть завтра.


	12. 11

Кассандра чувствует себя… странно. Такого не бывало уже давненько. Давненько она настолько не заботилась о том, что подумают о ней чужие, совершенно незнакомые люди. Давненько не хлопотала о своей внешности настолько, чтобы не минут пятнадцать, не меньше, вертеть вокруг себя осколок зеркала, раздобытый ещё во время пути к Короне.

Она опять надевает парик. Накрепко цепляет тонкую сетку на копну циановых скользких волос; и нахлобучивает сверху уже почти позабытый сноп фальшиво-пшеничной соломы.

Взгляд в зеркало режет не хуже, чем если чиркнуть острым его краем себе по коже.

_Положа руку на сердце, она даже на неё не похожа. Четверть метра искусственного волокна — ничто по сравнению с могучим золотым фонтаном; и почему тогда так тягостно, почему?.._

Плащ на ней — тоже из тех времён. Тёмно-серый, с просторным капюшоном, и застёгивается плотно, по всей длине — не в пример одеяниям _некоторых_. А под низ она, поколебавшись, всё же надевает доспехи; и меч, несмотря на его приметность, берёт с собой. Мало ли что может случиться.

Когда она выходит в таком виде к Гектору, он улыбается ей как-то… странно. Вроде бы насмешливо, а вроде бы и нет. 

— Я смотрю, ты неплохо подготовилась, — замечает он, коротко скользнув пальцами по фальшивым волосам.

— Не сказала бы. Паричок совсем дешёвый и простой.

— Да ладно, сойдёт.

Она легко забирается на Вико и устраивается сзади Гектора, с интересом глядя на него, гадая, какую именно _магию_ он намерен использовать. Он снимает с себя один из амулетов и быстрым жестом надевает ей через голову, не дав опомниться. Кассандра ловит амулет, вытягивает на ладони, ощущая чужое тепло. Это неровный круг из металла, оттенком похожего на потускневшую сталь; с одной стороны небрежно нацарапан символ, который она никогда не встречала раньше.

— Спрячь его под одежду, вплотную к коже, по возможности прижми к сердцу.

— У меня вместо сердца…

— Не важно.

Кассандра слушается. Металл звонко звякает о камень. Сердце ноет.

— Так. Правой рукой держись за меня, левую давай мне, — он берёт её кисть, накрывает своей и с силой прижимает ладонью к морщинистой коже Вико. — Сейчас закроешь глаза, и постарайся почувствовать своё сердце, и главное — амулет рядом с ним. Мысленно проведи руку от своей ладони — к сердцу. А потом… это сложно, да, но ты сейчас поймёшь… попытайся ощутить в этой ладони — всё наше единство. Наше. Я, ты, Мара, Ханнан, и Вико — нас всех объединяет. Понимаешь?

— Пока нет, — честно говорит Кассандра.

— Сейчас поймёшь, — он молчит пару секунд, а затем разворачивает голову и говорит совсем с другой интонацией, глухим и шумным шёпотом, щекочущим ей висок:  
— Это надо прочувствовать однажды, и будет достаточно. Больше уже не забудешь. Мне тоже было странно в первый раз… когда Адира меня учила.

— _Понятно_ , — и так же, как только что амулет звенел об опал, звенит теперь её голос.

— Это она несла нам магию, в основном. Просвещала всех нас, считай… Знаешь, она всегда была мне как старшая сестра, сколько себя помню.

Кассандра, если честно, абсолютно не расположена сейчас это слушать. Про Адиру. И про _сестринство_. С какой стороны ни посмотри — разговор ей этот не нравится. Но и перебить, прервать сейчас — явно будет неправильно. В голосе Гектора сквозят такие эмоции, каким она и названия подобрать-то не может.

И не находит ничего лучше, чем молча исполнить все инструкции. И сначала не чувствует ничего — _ещё бы, с опалом-то вместо сердца,_ — а затем окружающий мир начинает расплываться в восприятии, разжижаясь до невнятного эфемерного суфле. Это жутковато, и тянет открыть глаза — но такой инструкции не было. Она держится.

И через несколько секунд они не то чтобы взлетают — просто теряют землю под ногами, и парят в безвоздушном пространстве, все вместе, верхом на носороге.

— Молодец. Быстро учишься. Открывай глаза.

Ей почти не жутко от того, что первое, что она видит, — это огромная, будто на холсте нарисованная карта, простёршаяся под ними. Интуитивно чувствуется, что это не реальность, а иллюзия, условность, нужная для того, чтобы продиктовать миру свои желания.

— Теперь просто смотри. Постарайся ничего не хотеть, ни о чём не думать.

О, уж в этом-то за время сидения в башне она претерпела достаточно практики. И молчаливо наблюдает за тем, как Гектор, видимо, усилием воли направляет их ближе к морю, вдоль побережья, вниз, на юг, и немного вправо…

— Может быть неприятно, потерпи, — но ей нормально, даже занятно следить за тем, как реальность размывается, вытягивается в боковом восприятии, как неведомая сила уносит их куда-то, как у карты увеличивается масштаб, обретают плоть башенные шпили, пёстрые крыши города, и носорог врезается ногами в рыхлый песок…

Её резко кидает назад, потом вперёд. Становится ясно, что меховая опушка на плаще обладает крайне ценными амортизационными свойствами.

— Ну всё. Приехали.

Кассандра осматривается. Перед ними, в нескольких сотнях метров, простирается море, бескрайнее, бирюзовое, неожиданно спокойное — в Короне оно редко таким бывало. Справа, на порядочном отдалении, возносятся в небо острые наглые шпили города.

— Вико придётся оставить, а то привлечёт слишком много внимания. Но сначала ещё кое-что, — спешившись, Гектор достаёт из кармана на седле повязку, привычно закрепляет её на лице, скрывая свет, льющийся из глаз.

— Тебе нормально?

Ей неловко. Даже немного стыдно.

— Абсолютно. Я привык. Мне казалось, ты могла убедиться, — он явно поддразнивает её, но противное чувство вины не отпускает. Хотя он и вправду ориентируется в пространстве свободно, точно настоящий слепой, за много лет виртуозно отточивший слух; но Кассандра всё равно исподтишка, воровато то и дело косится на чёртову повязку.

И в то же время ей как-то… спокойно от невозможности увидеть циановый свет, как и тогда, когда они катались на Вико. Она медленно, без опаски разглядывает лицо Гектора; и с отстранённым удивлением понимает, что он кажется ей красивым — во всяком случае, смотреть на него приятно. Занятно. Могла бы долго ещё не замечать.

Но затем они оставляют Вико на ближайшей стоянке, настрого наказав хозяину обращаться бережно с диковинным зверем, и заходят в город, и Кассандра мигом забывает обо всём остальном.

В чём-то этот город чуточку похож на Корону — но в то же время решительно, решительно не похож, даже воздух здесь другой, особенно солёный и бархатный, своим едва уловимым ароматом приносящий мысли о дальних странствиях. Другие люди — живые, бойкие, дружелюбные, со смешливыми тёмными глазами, улыбчивые по поводу и без; другие здания — тонкие, изящные, горделиво устремлённые вверх заносчивыми иглами шпилей; другие гвардейцы — неприметные, в блеклой серой форме, похожей на штатское, с внимательными цепкими взглядами, ежесекундно готовые пуститься за кем-то вслед.

А главное — здесь на неё реагируют по-другому. Совершенно иначе. Нельзя сказать что не замечают — в конце концов, слепой в повязке на глаза и девица в мешковатом плаще, на плечах у которых сидит по крупному зубастому зверю, не могут не привлекать внимания. Но это какое-то иное, непривычное внимание, совсем не злое, почти восторженное; давно, очень давно на Кассандру никто так не смотрел. Какие-то ребята даже окликают их, подходят и просят погладить бинтуронгов. Гектор разрешает. Она молчит и осторожно улыбается.

А в какой-то момент случайно задевает его правую кисть — и вздрагивает от того, как та горяча, будто бы кипит воспалением. И припоминает, что уже замечала такое, но потом всё вроде бы прошло; а сейчас, когда он в перчатках, особо ничего не поймёшь, даже символа Братства не видно. Но всё равно она немного отстаёт, а затем, нагнав Гектора, располагается уже по левую руку и будто невзначай её касается тоже.

Он цепко ловит её кисть, переплетает пальцы со своими.

Кассандра догадывается, конечно, что это нужно лишь для того, чтобы не подпустить её больше к воспалённой правой руке. Но освободиться не пытается.

***

Этот день получается долгим, безумно долгим, дольше любого дня, проведённого в башне, пёстрым, насыщенным и ярким — но Кассандре всё равно его мало, всё равно кажется, что он пролетает почти мгновенно. Люди в этом городе, сложное название которого она и запомнить-то не может никак, удивительно веселы и приветливы — хотя не скажешь, конечно, в городе ли дело, или просто в том, что она уже привыкла быть для других _монстром_. Или, по меньшей мере, сомнительной странной девицей, от которой хорошо бы поскорее избавиться.

Её наряд красотой и открытостью не блещет, но это, кажется, никого особенно не смущает. Главное — здесь никто не знает и не может её узнать. И люди смотрят на неё без страха, улыбаются, желают хорошего дня; торговцы зазывают попробовать свой товар, уличные артисты заискивающе протягивают шляпу. К ней подбегают дети, хватают за руки, просят погладить Ханнана, называя его мишкой или котом. Подходят трое молодых солдат, спрашивают, где она взяла такой интересный меч, и у них завязывается разговор об оружии; ребята улыбаются весело и открыто, рассказывают солдатские байки, один даже предлагает поединок — но она с сожалением отказывается, боясь нарушить маскировку.

Впрочем, в Короне люди были не менее дружелюбны. Кажется. До определённого времени. А потом ей было очень интересно узнать, на что способны их злые языки, когда они сочтут тебя антиобщественным элементом.

Шоу Гектора с бинтуронгами донельзя лучше вписывается в пёстрый гомон этих тёплых улиц. Кассандра стоит в первых рядах среди быстро собравшейся толпы зрителей, искренне любуясь всеми троими. Мара и Ханнан выполняют свои трюки мастерски, и ведут себя при этом как настоящие звёзды сцены, явно получая удовольствие от всеобщего внимания. И Гектор для человека, проведшего пару десятков лет почти что в изоляции, оказывается на удивление артистичен. Он не улыбается, не играет мимикой, как частенько любят бродячие кривляки, сохраняя на губах лишь сдержанную усмешку, — но в сочетании с его отточенными, ничуть не стеснёнными отсутствием зрения, почти что кошачьими движениями это смотрится чертовски эффектно. Несколько барышень в толпе глазеют на него с явным интересом, и Кассандра чувствует себя странно, когда он, завершив представление, подходит к ней и снова берёт за руку — уверенно и просто, будто так и делал всегда.

Она замечает боковым зрением, как в неё летит парочка раздосадованных взглядов. И отчего-то именно в этот момент на неё накатывает вдруг озорное, совершенно беззаботное веселье, смешанное с ощущением мимолётного счастья.

— Вы очень круты, — она не сильна в комплиментах, и ей немного жаль, что Гектор не видит, как светится сейчас её лицо. — _Очень._ Теперь понимаю, откуда у тебя столько денег.

Он улыбается так, как за всё представление ни разу не улыбнулся.

Потом они сидят на набережной, вдыхая солёный морской воздух, и считают монеты, что успели накидать зрители. Точнее, считает в основном Кассандра — с повязкой на глазах это делать, как выясняется, всё же проблематично; и она не удерживается от того, чтобы спросить:  
— Слушай, я всё-таки не могу понять, как ты ориентируешься в пространстве. Когда мы бились — хорошо, у меня шумные доспехи, но сейчас… после выступления, как ты меня нашёл в толпе, например?

Гектор смеётся, и она уже готова услышать в ответ очередную уклончивую шутку, но он внезапно говорит:  
— Мои ребята помогают немного. Мы выступаем уже давно, в конце-то концов, — он легко почесывает за ухом Мару, которая в ответ благодарно урчит. Приглядевшись, Кассандра замечает на его плече следы от когтей. Кое-что проясняется.

Потом они отправляются в таверну, где пьют медовуху и общаются с компашкой местных завсегдатаев. Те охотно делятся новостями, слухами и сплетнями, но Кассандра не запоминает и половины. Она сидит, бездумно полируя пальцами холодный бок кружки, лениво шарит взглядом по скромной обстановке, слушает полухмельной гомон вокруг и наслаждается давно забытым, непривычным уже ощущением тепла, уюта и какой-то человеческой общности.

Потом они ныряют в рынок — разноцветный, шебутной, мельтешащий, кричащий на великое множество голосов. Относят покупки на стоянку, крепят их на спину Вико — и возвращаются в город, и шатаются до сумерек по медленно пустеющим улицам. И даже не разговаривают почти, размышляя каждый о своём, но рука в руке уже кажется Кассандре чем-то совершенно естественным. Пожалуй, ей нравится.

Ей не нравится закат, розово догорающий у края неба, не нравится то, что город потихоньку укрывается сумеречной дымкой. Скоро нужно лететь обратно. И об этом не хочется даже думать.

На краю набережной, прямо на камне, рисково свесив ноги вниз и положив подбородок на цепочку-ограждение, сидит какой-то мужик, смутно напоминающий Кассандре Коротышку. Ещё издали она краем глаза следит за тем, как он беззаботно болтает ногами в воздухе, бормоча какую-то песню себе под нос. И когда он, чуточку пошатнувшись, резко соскальзывает вниз под цепью — рефлекс гвардейца срабатывает мгновенно.

— Твою мать, ты жить хочешь?! — парой прыжков она оказывается рядом, хватает его за плечи, затягивая обратно. Помогает встать, аккуратно отводит в сторону подальше от края.

Мужик ошалело хлопает тёмными-тёмными, явно не слишком трезво блестящими глазами и смотрит на неё… странно. Ошарашенно. Очень.

Только в этот момент до Кассандры доходит. Она понимает, что голове непривычно прохладно, и ветер легко треплет волосы. _Волосы._ А пьянчужка оторопело сжимает в руках парик, повисший мохнатой кляксой, — видимо, схватился за него, когда падал, да так и стянул, вместе с сеточкой.

Впрочем, не сказать чтобы это сильно его сейчас занимало. Осознав, видимо, произошедшее, он испуганно косится на то самое место, откуда едва не ухнул с набережной вниз, а затем опять переводит взгляд на Кассандру.

— Девушка… девушка, да что же это такое… Спасибо вам, девушка! Выходит, если б не вы, то я бы…

Говорит он, кстати, на удивление связно. Кажется, не такой уж и пьяный — просто, может, по жизни слегка не в себе, как и Коротышка.

— Девушка, девушка, милая, спасибо вам! — он хватает её руку и принимается трясти, и его лицо расплывается в широченной зубастой улыбке. — Вы ж меня спасли! — и только сейчас он, кажется, замечает в другой своей руке парик, и тут же протягивает ей:  
— Вот, пожалуйста, вот ваша шапочка!

Кассандра проворно хватает _шапочку_ , пока мужику не вздумалось приглядеться, и сухо произносит:  
— Пожалуйста, — от такого бурного потока эмоций ей слегка неуютно. — Вы только осторожнее будьте.

— Вот чесслово, всегда теперь буду, хотя бы ради вас! А вы, знаете, вы такая красавица! И волосы у вас такие красивые, небывалые просто! — он отпускает наконец её руку, но улыбка становится ещё шире. — Эх, парень, как же повезло тебе с девчонкой, жаль, ты её не видишь…

Он переводит взгляд на подошедшего Гектора, да ещё и додумывается развязно — вот уж до чего логичный поступок — ему подмигнуть. Кассандра отчего-то теряется.

— Ну, вы это… шли бы домой, наверное, — с нажимом произносит она. — А то ещё каких приключений найдёте. Вас, может, проводить?

— Да не надо, красавица, сам дойду! Я ж не пьяный особо даже, так, задумался чутка о вечном… А вам не стану больше вечер портить. Спасибо, спасибо тебе, и всех благ вам! — и он, развернувшись, вполне уверенной походкой уходит прочь. А через пару секунд, обернувшись, машет ей рукой:  
— И буду, буду осторожен! Теперь непременно!

Наспех прикрыв волосы капюшоном, Кассандра ошарашенно провожает взглядом невысокую фигуру незнакомца. До тех пор, пока Гектор внезапно не тянет её за собой; увлекает в арку небольшой подворотни, в полумраке неплохо скрытую от посторонних глаз, и рывком приподнимает повязку.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Я… чёрт, извини… я _должен был_ увидеть сейчас твоё лицо, — он откровенно веселится. — Это безответственно. Неосторожно. Я знаю. Но это того стоит.

Кассандра подозревает, что мина на её лице и впрямь должна быть сказочной, и не хочет об этом думать; но невольно замирает на секунду, задержавшись взглядом в глазах Гектора. Контакт происходит, но… странный. Она просто держит чужую волю в своей, осторожно и бережно, ничего не приказывая, всеми силами стараясь не приказать. Необычное, хрупкое ощущение. Раньше такого не бывало.

Секунду, не дольше. Потом приходит в себя.

— Эй, увидел — так надень повязку! Не хватало ещё привлечь внимание.

Она отводит взгляд, даже отворачивается, прищуренно смотря на бирюзовую махину моря вдали, и снова возвращается мыслями к случившемуся. И произносит вполголоса:  
— Он назвал меня красивой. Назвал красивыми мои… _волосы_.

Рука скользит под капюшон, находит пальцами неестественно прохладную, будто желейную на ощупь массу волос. Кассандра вспоминает, как они дарили ей много, много проблем, неприятных драк, погонь и беспочвенных обвинений — в самых разных вещах, от бытия нежитью до чёрного ведовства.

— Ну, почему бы и нет. Что тебя так удивляет?

Кассандра только качает головой — что, если вдуматься, тоже чертовски логичный поступок. Вместо ответа она достаёт из сумки осколок зеркала, протягивает Гектору со словами:  
— Подержи, пожалуйста, — и воровато, то и дело стреляя взглядом по сторонам, быстрыми движениями снова надевает парик.

Он ничего не спрашивает больше, и хорошо — нет всё равно никакого смысла объяснять, _что её так удивляет_. Но отчего-то — это безнадёжно, непроходимо глупо, она сама понимает, и всё же — именно в этот момент Кассандре начинает казаться, что всё ещё можно изменить. Всё ещё может быть хорошо, пусть уже не там, уже не с теми, что раньше.

Она возвращается с гудящей от впечатлений головой, с гудящими от истоптанных дорог ногами — и в чём-то совсем, совсем уже не той, что была утром. Обратный путь проходит легко и просто, без всяких проблем. Видимо, этому и вправду надо просто один раз научиться.

И у самой башни, у предусмотрительно заделанного камнями входа, их ждут. Освещённая парой внешних факелов — Кассандра их зажжёнными не оставляла, — _она_ задумчиво скользит по траве вперёд-назад, аккуратно огибая торчащие иглы, и даже не думает двинуться навстречу, пока к _ней_ не подходят вплотную. На _ней_ — опять вычурный, пошлый в своей неуместной изысканности наряд, переливчатые серьги до плеч, тонкие перчатки до локтя; вот только платье другое, цветом без давнишнего ухода в лиловый и блеклый, ближе к мрачному антрациту.

Стоит _ей_ приблизиться — как Кассандра из-за спины, оттуда, где они оставили Вико с устало дремлющими бинтуронгами на спине, слышит отчётливое, злое, явно из двух голосов сплетённое рычание. Быстро обернувшись, она видит, что Мара и Ханнан уже стоят в боевых стойках, угрожающе скаля зубы, постукивая хвостами по земле.

_Ох._ Кажется, со времён той памятной встречи в Древе — она и не помнит, чтоб они вели себя так… неприветливо. Гектор коротко, с присвистом шикает на них; они послушно затихают, убирают оскал и отступают немного, но — издали продолжают настороженно наблюдать.

_Она_ этот эпизод игнорирует полностью — фарфоровое лицо мертвенным своим выражением не меняется ничуть. Подходит ближе и изящно замирает на месте, окинув их обоих высокомерным взглядом снизу вверх. Кассандра лишь сейчас запоздало понимает, что Гектор по-прежнему держит её руку, хотя повязки на нём давно уже нет, да и многолюдный город остался позади. Наверное, это смотрится… неоднозначно. Может быть.

— _Какая встреча_ , — стеклянно роняет _она_. — Что, девице с голубыми волосами и опалом в груди нелегко затеряться в толпе прохожих?..

Кассандра вспоминает слова, сказанные когда-то. Тогда она _ей_ соврала, выходит. И правда. Но сейчас ведь дело даже не в этом. Она тогда и не собиралась никуда ездить, просто… слишком многое изменилось.

— И тебе добрый вечер. Чего-то хотела? Я-то думала, ты теперь живёшь светской жизнью… _в Короне_ , разве нет?

— Да и ты, я погляжу, решила последовать моему примеру? Жаль только, что делаешь это так же, как и всё остальное, Кассандра. _Не лучшим образом._

Гектор с силой сжимает её кисть, не давая ни вырваться, ни вскинуть обе руки, чтобы сотворить очередной частокол камней. Но… странно, но ей этого даже и не хочется. Почти. Она спокойнее, чем могла бы от себя ожидать.

— Прости, я думаю, не тебе судить, — сухо отвечает она.

— Ну так и что же дальше? Просто бросишь всё и уедешь куда-нибудь в другую страну, чтобы там всё начать с чистого листа? Чтобы начать _быть никем_ с чистого листа, ничтожеством, не способным даже открыть в себе могущество, данное опалом? Попросту убрав из поля зрения принцессу, которая не давала тебе покоя, самой своей сутью напоминая о твоём убожестве?..

Если честно, это больно слышать. Очень, очень больно. Но сейчас Кассандра едва ли не впервые чувствует в себе силы не сдаться этой боли; вытерпеть, не дать _ей_ того, чего _она_ добивается.

Она выжидает небольшую паузу, а затем говорит звонко и просто:  
— Да.

_Она_ злится. Очень, очень злится. Напудренное лицо переламывает гримасой.

— Я столько вложила в тебя, Кассандра. Столько дала, чтобы сделать тебя… кем-то. Мне следовало сразу понять, что ты была ничтожеством — и останешься.

— Да пошла ты.

Кассандра делает это не в гневе, нет; была бы в гневе — не промахнулась бы, причём _совсем_ , _необратимо_ уже бы не промахнулась. А так — она вполне контролирует себя, просто хочет отделаться от _неё_ , осадить предупредительной оплеухой. Вскидывает руку — и собирается лишь построить вокруг _неё_ небольшой забор полукругом; но что-то идёт не так, и первый камень утыкается _ей_ в грудь.

_Она_ тихонько вскрикивает, делает пару шагов назад и падает, пошатнувшись. И тут же встаёт, используя тот же камень в качестве опоры; и смотрит на Кассандру бешено и зло, так, что, кажется, окончательно в этот момент теряет лицом человеческие черты.

Кассандру волнует не это. Кассандра смотрит на _её_ платье. На подол платья. Кассандра прекрасно помнит, что минутой назад он полностью закрывал обувь — а теперь из-под него хорошо видны дымчатые туфли, и даже смутно обозначилось начало тонких икр над ними.

Платье не задралось. _Она выросла._ Перчатки сделались _ей_ короче, а на рёбрах наметились изгибы груди, которых не было раньше. И между этих изгибов платье порвано немного, но крови нет — то ли _её_ не задело, то ли… у _неё_ в принципе не бывает крови.

— Я пойду. Я пойду, Кассандра. Но ты _очень_ пожалеешь об этом, когда я вернусь.

_Она_ разворачивается резко, кругом, и уплывает в темень — быстро, почти стремительно, но даже на такой скорости умудряясь именно что _плыть_ , разгневанно покачивая пышной юбкой.

Кассандра медленно вздыхает. В груди что-то нехорошо дребезжит. Она подозревала, конечно, что _она_ станет только сильнее от попыток атаковать, и вероятно, пару раз её только это и сдержало; но убедиться в этом на практике — всё равно крайне скверно. И жутко.

— Ты в порядке?

Кассандра беспомощно усмехается.

— Да бывало и хуже. Прости, что тебе пришлось это видеть.

Мягко высвободив руку, она снимает со спины меч, парой ударов рассекает камни, запирающие вход в башню. Заходит внутрь, зажигает факелы на стенах. Ей муторно и пусто, и она действительно чувствует себя ничтожеством, пускай и понимает, что причин для этого больше не стало.

Мешки со спины Вико разбирают в молчании, и она за это молчание чертовски благодарна. И когда Гектор начинает раскладывать костёр, со смутным сожалением понимает, что сегодня её ни на что уже больше не хватит.

— Слушай, я пойду спать… вымоталась насмерть. Спасибо тебе за сегодня. За всё.

Ей жаль, что она толком не умеет выражать эмоции. Ну, кроме тех, от которых усеивает камнями всё вокруг. Хотя и эти тоже не умеет.

— Пожалуйста. Это было весело, — кивает он, мельком поднимая взгляд от кострища.

— Спокойной ночи, — Кассандра уже готова уйти, и едва не забывает самое важное. Чёрт. — Так, погоди, амулет… — пальцы ловят металлический кружок, но замирают в воздухе.

Гектор медленно выпрямляется. Пару секунд смотрит на неё, на её руку, сжавшую амулет; затем переводит взгляд на камни, оставшиеся после неудачной на _неё_ атаки.

— Оставь себе.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да. Суть ты вроде уловила. Будешь перемещаться одна — клади левую руку на колено. Ну, и единство тебе не нужно. В остальном всё так же. Сделаешь что-то не так — просто останешься на месте, особой опасности быть не должно.

— Я…

Она не рассчитывала на такое. И даже ни разу не думала о том, как могла бы подобный подарок использовать; но ощущает смутную взволнованную дрожь, уже почти понимая, что сделает в первую очередь.

_— Спасибо._

Определённо, этим словом сказать можно слишком мало.


	13. 12

_Просто бросишь всё и уедешь куда-нибудь в другую страну, чтобы там всё начать с чистого листа?_

Кассандра беспрерывно треплет эту мысль всё время, прежде чем уснуть, и даже во сне, кажется, продолжает. И убеждается всё сильнее — _да_. Да, таким и будет самый простой, доступный — при нынешней ситуации — и безболезненный выход.

Она уедет куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, где никто и близко не слышал ни о ней, ни о самом опале. Туда, где её будут считать человеком, а не монстром, и кто-то тоже скажет про её дикие циановые волосы, что они _красивые_. Туда, где она сможет убедить людей, что её способности — не проклятие, не чёрная магия, не неуправляемая сила, а полезный дар, который может служить другим. Правда, она не знает ещё, как. Но обязательно разберётся. До этого осталось совсем немного. И найдёт отца — она не уверена, что он остался до сих пор в Короне, но так или иначе его найдёт; и объяснит, что всё совсем не так, как рассказали ему злые языки. Что всё _не так_ было изначально.

А в _её_ рассказы о том, что якобы именно в Короне таится ключ к силам опала, — она не верит больше. Совсем. Уже ясно, что _она_ гнала Кассандру в Корону из своих интересов, пользуясь тем, что её и без того сюда тянуло со страшной силой, нужен был лишь повод; и теперь пытается её руками развязать войну, склоняя к этому то так, то эдак. Зачем _ей_ это нужно — тоже, конечно, интересный вопрос. Ответ на который хорошо бы выяснить, прежде чем уезжать, хотя бы для того, чтоб от _неё_ отделаться.

_Да что там; много, много ответов не просто хорошо бы — необходимо выяснить, прежде чем уезжать._

_Но она справится._

И… да, хорошо, хорошо, она предложит Гектору отправиться с ней. _Если ничего к тому времени не изменится._ Да, она едва ли рассчитывает на согласие, но… это ведь просто предложение, ничего не значит, ни к чему не обязывает, верно? Вежливость, выражение признательности, в конце концов. Он для неё сделал достаточно.

Пальцы невольно смыкаются вновь на давно впитавшем тепло тела амулете. _Завтра._ Уже завтра. Главное — встать пораньше, чтобы осталось больше времени.

Но утро мигом вносит коррективы в её планы. Стоит приоткрыть дверь в комнату — как в проёме нарисовывается _она_ , в новом платье, теперь уже тёмно-сером, куда лучше подходящем по росту и иным параметрам.

Кассандра живо вскидывает меч, становится в стойку.

— Доброе утро? — _она_ вопросительно изгибает домиком нитяно тонкие брови.

— Не уверена. Ты, как я понимаю, вернулась, и мне пора срочно начинать жалеть?

— Касса-а-андра! — _она_ шумно, насмешливо выдыхает, закатав глаза к потолку. — Вчера мы обе поддались эмоциям, но давай не станем продолжать эту пагубную практику?

— Ну допустим, — Кассандра делает шаг в сторону, позволяя _ей_ пройти. Мрачно мелькает мысль о том, что если _она_ крепнет вообще от любого приложения физической силы — всё гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем казалось.

Но _она_ нападать не собирается, видимо. Проходит внутрь, становится у стены, опершись на неё спиной, скрещивает руки на груди. Кассандра замечает, что чем взрослее ипостась, тем больше становится в _ней_ какого-то нелюдского, пугающе безупречного изящества. 

Интересно, предстоит ли ей ещё увидеть, какая _она_ во взрослой форме.

— Я всё ещё уверена, да что там! я знаю наверняка, что ты совершаешь ошибку. Мне больно это видеть, но я должна быть терпеливой и мудрой, а не усугублять ситуацию обвинениями.

_Она_ принимается медленно расхаживать по комнате, туда и обратно, высоко и тонко звеня о камень каблуками.

— Скажи, ты ведь увлеклась им, верно?

Кассандра грустно усмехается. Увлеклась, да. Только не им, а мыслью о том, что она ещё может жить как полноценный человек, а не сказочный злодей в вечной опале. Может ещё хоть что-то исправить.

Впрочем… Она вспоминает их переплетённые пальцы, взгляды барышень из толпы, добродушную ухмылку пьянчуги с набережной. Во вчерашней эйфории всё казалось естественным и уместным, а теперь — невнятное чувство вины просыпается внутри.

Да, наверное, мелькнуло что-то такое. Но какая, к чёрту, разница. Никому это не нужно, вся эта история — о другом.

_Она_ расплывается в ироничной улыбке, следя за выражением лица Кассандры.

— Знаешь, все совершают ошибки. Все. И это не делает тебя ничтожеством. Прости, я говорила вчера подобное только с целью тебя уязвить.

— Ничего, я привыкла, — сухо цедит Кассандра. Но _она_ будто не замечает.

— Я знаю, ты давно уже мечтаешь выяснить, кто я. Увы, я всё ещё не могу тебе открыться. Но расскажу кое-что о себе.

_Так._ Вот такого раньше точно не было.

— Когда-то я была как ты, Кассандра. Молодой, ищущей ответы, мечтающей о том, чтобы совершить нечто _значительное_. И отважной. Достаточно отважной, чтобы переступить черту, воспользоваться тем, к чему других не подпускает страх. Не стану вдаваться в подробности и описание своих методов, но поверь — в конечном счёте мне всего удалось достичь. Я заполучила могущество и возможности, о которых большинство когда-либо живших на этом свете не могло и мечтать. Но тогда же я и совершила ошибку.

_Она_ была когда-то человеком? Кассандра понимает, что разговор не о том, но этот вопрос волнует её сильней остального.

— И что, ты влюбилась? — звучит хлёстко и хамовато. Можно было бы повежливей, но уж больно раздражают такие проповеди.

— Нет. Был человек, которого я любила уже давно, с которым мы вместе начинали этот путь. Но он был недостаточно отважен. Он усомнился во мне и в том, что я делала, а я совершила ошибку, не разглядев силы его сомнений. И он меня предал.

_Она_ делает несколько шагов вперёд, подходит к Кассандре вплотную, заглядывая в глаза.

— Он счёл меня монстром. И я _стала_ монстром.

— Как это мило. В каждой истории становления монстром есть чьё-нибудь вероломное предательство, да?.. — в горле клокочет ехидный яд, и не поймёшь даже, почему.

— В твоей есть, например. Твоё, — сухо роняет _она_. И недовольно отворачивает лицо — впервые, кажется.

— Но я не монстр, — медленно говорит Кассандра, впечатывая в воздух каждое слово.

— Так и предательство не последнее, — что-то поменялось в _её_ голосе, в _её_ повадках; _она_ будто бы разом стала _человечнее_ — и от этого кажется ещё более жуткой. — Ты или тебя, Кассандра, могущество и власть живут только по таким законам. Поверь, я достаточно существую на свете и могла в подобном убедиться.

_Существую._ Не _живу_ , нет.

— И сколько тебе лет?

_Она_ кокетливо улыбается. Тонкие пальцы, обтянутые шёлком перчатки, заправляют за ухо растрепавшуюся прядь, нежно скользят по тёмно-дымчатой нити серёжки.

— Ну до чего же бестактные вопросы!.. Но не буду скрывать — много, Кассандра, много. Гораздо больше, чем было твоей покойной матушке.

В эту болевую точку — удар безошибочный. Всегда. До невозможности глупо, топорно и очевидно, но Кассандра не знает, сколько ещё понадобится времени, чтобы хоть как-то эту точку закрыть. И возможно ли это в принципе.

— Ну, знаешь, моя матушка, по меньшей мере, каждую неделю заводила себе _нового_ мужика. А тебе, как я понимаю, всей её жизни не хватило на то, чтобы забыть _одного_ и просто двинуться дальше? Может, ты ещё и мстить ему намерена до сих пор?..

Сейчас она отвечает хотя бы злым, уязвлённым выпадом, а не капитуляцией. Хотя поди разбери ещё, что хуже. _Она_ медленно поворачивается к ней, и в _её_ глазах полощется даже что-то вроде боли. Или, может, обиды.

Ну и отражение Кассандры, разумеется. Здесь уж точно не ошибёшься.

— Ты пытаешься сделать мне больно, Кассандра, — флегматично резюмирует _она_. — Раз за разом, с восхитительным упорством. Сегодня я впервые показала тебе, что мне _бывает_ больно, и ты, разумеется, тут же не преминула этим воспользоваться. И заявляешь после этого, что ты не монстр, но я оставлю это, пожалуй, на твоей совести.

У Кассандры неприятно холодеют руки. Кажется, всё именно так и есть; это очень резкое, мерзостное осознание.

— А знаешь, почему ты так делаешь?.. Потому что понимаешь, что я права, и в то же время боишься в этом убедиться.

В этом она уверена уже не так сильно. Но спорить сейчас не тянет.

— Как уже было сказано, я в чём-то понимаю тебя, Кассандра, и даже могу тебе посочувствовать. Но ты и сама видишь, ситуация сложилась уж слишком определённая. Ты привела сюда главного фанатика Братства, который изначально был готов пойти на всё, _абсолютно на всё_ , чтобы защитить человечество от Опала. Не знаю, что заставило тебя так поступить, даже не посоветовавшись со мной, дабы адекватно оценить опасность, но, — по _её_ лицу пробегает бархатная усмешка, — не станем заострять на этом внимание. Так или иначе, ты не можешь не понимать, что _единственная_ причина, по которой он ещё не убил тебя и не вырвал из груди твоё сердце, — Ловушка Разума, вынуждающая его подчиняться. Других нет.

Кассандра думает мимоходом, что не всё так просто. Убить её — да, вероятно; но вырывать сердце… эффектно, но _зачем_ , если Братство, по сути, просто вернётся к исходному? _Или нет?_

— До тех пор, пока у тебя есть власть, данная Ловушкой, можешь использовать этого человека, — _она_ улыбается немножко скользко, — как пожелаешь. Но доверять ему нельзя, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он устранит тебя, едва заполучит такую возможность. И поверь, тебе очень, очень повезло сейчас знать это наверняка.

Кассандра медленно опускается на кровать, глубоко вздыхает, не таясь, и задумчиво разглядывает пол. _Она_ почти права, конечно. Она и так это понимала, конечно.

— И да, я прекрасно знаю, что и сама в твоих глазах не слишком-то заслуживаю доверия. Не говорю, кто я, не раскрываю своего интереса и мотивации, появляюсь и ухожу, когда мне вздумается, да и в целом — повадки у меня какие-то нечеловеческие, верно? — _она_ лукаво щурит рыбьи глаза. — Я могу тебя понять, Кассандра. Более чем. И когда-нибудь всё встанет на свои места. А пока что… просто подумай о том, что я не давала клятвы любой ценой защищать людей от тебя и твоего сердца, что я не тратила больше двух десятков лет на исполнение этой клятвы. Я не заслуживаю доверия, это так, но я — не первая в этом списке.

_Она_ уходит, мерно уплывает в каменный сумрак коридора; Кассандра не поднимает головы, но знает это наверняка. Достаточно времени потратила на разговоры с _ней_ , чтобы научиться уже угадывать подобные вещи.

На сердце, на том самом обыденно ноющем опаловом сердце — скверно и пусто.

Зато теперь Кассандра знает точно: то, что она задумала сегодня сделать, но в глубине души ещё сомневалась, — сделать и правда необходимо.

И прямо сейчас.

***

Пустое, покинутое, полуразрушенное королевство недружелюбно глядит на неё глазницами заброшенных зданий. Оно не _тёмное_ , нет, во всяком случае, сейчас, почти в полдень; скорее уж _чёрное_ — чётко, зловеще очерченное чередой скрюченных силуэтов посреди беззаботно зеленеющей травы и солнечного света.

Дорога сюда не составила для Кассандры никакой проблемы. Видимо, она и вправду _научилась_.

И вот — стоит теперь у полуголого остова ворот чужой, чуждой страны, где её не ждали и никого не ждут, да и ждать, в общем-то, больше уже _некому_.

Медлит секунду — и заходит внутрь.

Когда-то она бежала отсюда без оглядки, думая скорее о том, чтобы выжить, чем об особенностях своих сил; потом поверила _ей_ и устремилась в Корону в надежде, что ответы найдутся там. Потом, уже обосновавшись в башне, поняв, что всё непросто, а заодно и узнав о переезде Эдмунда, — бывало, думала о том, чтоб сюда вернуться: там, где Лунный Опал много лет скрывали от людей, логично было бы искать ключи к разгадке его свойств. Однако путь обещал быть трудным и долгим, и не было уверенности в том, что оно того стоит. 

И такую возможность, как сейчас, никак нельзя было упустить.

Королевство встречает её мрачной тишиной. Замок Эдмунда виднеется издали, пронзает бледно-голубое небо темнеющими шпилями; но Кассандра совсем, совсем не торопится там оказаться. Она бродит по давно опустевшим улицам, заглядывает в заброшенные дома; зачем-то то и дело проводит ладонью по чёрным камням, торчащим тут и там — на первый взгляд, без определённой логики, но явно неравномерно. Когда камни пришли в Старую Корону, картина была совсем другой: там это было и вправду похоже на природное явление, вроде мха или плесени — острого, опасного, нерушимого мха или плесени. Но здесь… здесь это выглядит так, будто кто-то намеренно _атаковал_ кого-то камнями в некоторых местах.

_Это точно была не Кассандра. Она бы запомнила._

Брошенные дома тоже смотрятся странно. Говорилось, вроде бы, что эвакуация экстренной не была — просто король, осознав, что Опал слишком опасен, отдал соответствующий приказ, и в ближайшие дни жители покинули королевство. Но отчего тогда Кассандре то и дело ухмыляются раззявленными дверями дома, оставленные в совершенно жилом виде, так, будто хозяев преследовал кто-то, и они предпочли убежать и больше не возвращаться?

Рядом с клумбой одного из домов валяется перевёрнутой приметная, яркая расписная лейка, наискось пересёкшая один из камней длинным носом. Само по себе это ничего, конечно, не значит, но именно на этом доме Кассандра надолго задерживает свой взгляд — и, поколебавшись, решает зайти, благо дверь, вышибленная ещё одним камнем, едва-едва держится на петлях. В передней она чуть не спотыкается о длинный плащ, упавший почти что поперёк порога; оглядевшись, видит множество вещей, суетно раскиданных по полу безо всякой логики. И идёт дальше, высоко поднимая ноги, с суеверной дотошностью стараясь ничего не задеть и не сдвинуть с места.

В Короне немного случалось эвакуаций, но она, как гвардеец, контролировала почти все, и хорошо помнит, как это было. И понимает: то, что она видит сейчас, — не картина эвакуации, даже экстренной. Отсюда просто _бежали_ , как при пожаре или атаке. На кухонном столе расставлены тарелки, в которых раньше явно была еда, большей частью, конечно, давно сгнившая, — но чистыми их точно не назовёшь. Бежали, видимо, в панике, не доев и не выкинув остатки обеда, не убрав посуду, едва ли намереваясь возвращаться, схватив только деньги, документы и ценности. Вот, точно — пялится пыльным деревянным зевом ящик стола, распотрошённый, на дне которого валяется скомканная, позабытая купюра.

Кассандра зябко поводит плечами. Здесь нет ничего особенно жуткого, даже явных следов чьей-то смерти ей на улицах ни разу не встретилось; но сама атмосфера будто до сих пор пронизана мрачным, обречённым ожиданием. _Здесь что-то не так._ И не так очень сильно.

И ей не следует больше тянуть. Вариантов много, но с немалой вероятностью именно королевский замок поможет понять хоть что-то.

Она заходит внутрь, и звук её шагов гулким эхом несётся по каменным сводам, обгоняет её, как будто приветствует. Стальная лапа впивается в сердце, вперёд-назад в нём водит своими когтями, выматывающе терзая, пока Кассандра идёт по основным залам, невольно вспоминая _всё_ , что тут произошло. Она не понимает, что владело ею тогда, не понимает природы и логики этих чувств, и не знает, _решительно не знает_ , было ли бы всё к лучшему, не сделай она этого вообще; но так или иначе, ей больно, люто, мучительно больно. И она потихоньку начинает понимать, что _на самом деле_ держало её от того, чтобы сюда вернуться.

Её хватает ненадолго. Ковырнуть осколки статуй носком ноги, окинуть потерянным взглядом каменные своды. Сглотнуть в горле противный горький комок. Да ну его к чёрту. Вряд ли ответы лежали бы _на виду_ , верно?

Она малодушно бежит в один из боковых коридоров, теряясь в череде дворцовых покоев. Здесь всё совсем не так, как с домами, напротив — всё будто вычищено, вылизано, и многие комнаты смотрятся так, будто жилыми не были никогда. Неуютно голые стены, тоскливым эхом звенящие высокие потолки; лысые кровати без белья, осиротевшие пустые столы; и хищно расцветшие кое-где ощеренные каменные звёзды. Вот только в одной комнате, у зеркала, Кассандра находит богато украшенную заколку, в которой застряла пара каштановых волос; в другой — помятый носовой платок; а на матрасах некоторых кроватей заметны следы от булавок, которыми порой крепят простыни…

Впрочем, ничего, хоть как-либо связанного с опалом, она не находит. Ни единой зацепки. Хотя обследует даже королевские покои — но там и вовсе всё абсолютно мёртво, стерильно чисто, будто бы не жил здесь никогда не только король, но и самый жалкий подмастерье. Бездумно обходит сад — там понуро буреют останки шикарных некогда клумб, мрачно высятся лысые остовы деревьев, да смотрит омертвелым устьем в небо пересохший родник; это место чертовски похоже то ли на застарелое поле боя, то ли на кладбище — и ни-че-го нового о том, что случилось, оно Кассандре не сообщает.

Мысленно сжавшись, впившись ногтями в кулак, она проходит даже на мост, ведший когда-то к опалу, добирается до клетки, осматривает её. Внутри всё будто разрывается, но — и здесь она ничего не находит. Ничего, что могло бы пригодиться. Только орды хищных чёрных камней вокруг, отстроенные когда-то ею же, в состоянии истерики.

Вернувшись во дворец, она видит лишь один выход.

Закрывает глаза и _слушает своё сердце_.

Сердце поначалу обиженно молчит — не привыкло, видимо, к тому, чтобы его слушали. Но Кассандра упрямо ждёт, Кассандра требует ответа — и постепенно с трудом, но начинает _слышать_ , точнее даже, просто _улавливать_ ; едва ли она вообще могла бы объяснить, как именно, в какой форме это происходит.

Зато теперь она знает, что нужно спуститься по левой боковой лестнице вниз, на цокольный этаж, отсыревший и тёмный, никому, кажется, в этом помпезном дворце не интересный. Добраться до конца коридора, свернуть направо, потом…

В тупиковой, как издали казалось, стене при свете факела едва виднеется дверь.

Сердце-опал пропускает удар. Его щекотно, взволнованно колет.


	14. 13

За дверью абсолютно тихо. Кассандра с полминуты стоит, приложив ухо к тонкой щели, стараясь не дышать, — но не слышит ни единого звука. Ручки с наружной стороны нет — только тёмная дыра, в которой смутно виднеются ржавые останки замка. Конструкция простейшая. Кассандра достаёт из сапога нож. Несколько движений — и раздаётся желанный щелчок, и она, потянув на себя за рукоять, осторожно открывает дверь. 

И тут же — старый длинноногий штатив чуть не бьёт её в грудь, и падает на пол, хищно и гулко грохоча. С реакцией гвардейца она отскакивает в сторону, и пару секунд разглядывает ржаво-серые тонкие палки, ожидая, не вывалится ли что-нибудь ещё; а затем очень осторожно, в любой момент готовая отстраниться, заглядывает внутрь.

Ну что же. Если она ожидала обнаружить здесь секретный штаб — явно просчиталась. Из крохотной, размером с крупный одёжный шкаф, комнатушки на неё равнодушно глядит пропыленными глазами целый склад разнообразной рухляди.

Впрочем, рухлядь, если присмотреться, не самая типичная. Кассандра едва ли смогла бы назвать назначение и половины вещей — хотя, кажется, кое-какие похожие она видела когда-то в лаборатории Вэриана. От разнообразных посудин для химикатов до огромных, почти что в треть человеческого роста, щипцов. От грозных гогглов, соединённых с маской, нужных, видимо, на случай эпидемии какой-нибудь заморской болезни, до толстенной кипы карт звёздного неба — большущие белые холсты в аккуратных чёрных крапинах звёзд. Закрепив факел на стене, Кассандра перебирает все вещи, тщательно осматривая каждую; вероятно, что-то всё же даст ответы на её вопросы, хотя наверняка и не скажешь…

Найдя потёртый, пожелтевшей бумаги, небрежно прошитый журнал в картонной обложке, многого она от него не ждёт. Но первая же запись притягивает взгляд.

_29.11.7038  
 **Ублюдки.**_

За неимением лучшего, Кассандра ставит к стене колченогий табурет, недавно извлечённый на свет из каморки, садится на него и принимается за чтение.

***

_30.11.7038  
А кто они ещё, простите?  
Десять лет совместной работы для них ничего не значат.  
То, что королевство на грани разрушительной войны, тоже.  
И мы до сих пор обеспечиваем этих вольных, блядь, коллекционеров.  
Зачем?_

_06.12.7038  
Неделя оживлённых научных дискуссий и угроз кровавой расправой. Интеллигенция, чего там.  
Ну, мы сдвинулись с мёртвой точки._

_08.12.7038  
С█████ сдался, кажется. Отвёл меня в Зону содержания, как они это называют. Огроменная витая башня на вершине чёртовой горы, где **официально** хранятся всякие странные артефакты. Официально. И никого ничего не смущает. Хочешь что-нибудь спрятать — спрячь на виду, да.  
И хранитель там есть. Здоровущий такой, худой как жердь седой бородатый старец. Кто бы вы думали? Л███████, под действием одной из их штуковин. Как он смеялся, когда я всё поняла, паршивец. Устроили какой-то маскарад.  
Предлагали, кстати, пойти к ним работать. Нет. Просто нет. Мне и при королевском дворе неплохо.  
Ладно, стекляшка. Они предлагают нам стекляшку. Якобы какой-то камень, обладающий бешеной силой, но с виду и на камень-то не похож. Полупрозрачный. В темноте светится слегка. Информации о нём — две страницы, да и те написаны так, что автору бы сказки сочинять, а не наукой заниматься.  
Ладно. Разберёмся._

Вымаранные части вымараны от души — на их месте буквально зияют сплошные чёрные провалы, закрывающие собой всё слово. Кассандра проводит по чернилам пальцем, скребёт их ногтем, внимательно смотрит на просвет. Нет; разглядеть хоть как-то, что было там написано, — кажется, без шансов.

_10.12.7038  
Никто эту дрянь, разумеется, не испытывал.  
Хотя в чём-то я могу понять. Странная штуковина. Якобы даёт тебе чуть ли не сотворение материи из воздуха, в обмен на то, что ты… немножко умираешь. Серьёзно, именно так. Но заявленные признаки «умирания» нелепые, если честно.   
Снижается скорость регенерации. Не растут волосы на голове и ногти, при этом окрашиваясь цианом, и обрезать их нельзя — вырастут до прежней длины. Но главное — ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████… И ещё бесплодие. Абсолютное, для носителя любого пола.  
Ничего, думаю, желающих найдётся достаточно.  
Но что-то меня смущает. Низковата цена за материю из воздуха.  
 ~~Либо всё это просто обман, никто же не испытывал~~_

_11.12.7038  
Король ███████ уже угрожает в открытую. И в очень дерзких формулировках. Противный мужик.  
Времени у нас не больше месяца.  
Провести бы пару экспериментов, но стекляшку, говорят, чёрта с два ещё вынешь потом. Собственно, потому никто и не пробовал.  
Нужен очень лояльный Королевству кандидат. Ошибка дорого обойдётся._

_13.12.7038  
С█████ рассказывал сегодня, что известно об истории обнаружения опала. Вкратце: ничего не известно.  
Они задержали троих ребят из ██████, у них была с собой эта штука. То, чем стали ребята, о свойствах штуки, понятно, ничего уже не смогло рассказать. Было только нечто вроде свитка, якобы с той же информацией, что на этих жалких двух страничках. Но в сильно более напыщенной форме. Оригинальный свиток, как сказал С█████, трагически утерян. Когда? Кем? Как они умудрились?..   
Пожалуй, и хорошо, что они свалили от нас, играть в свою башенку._

_20.12.7038  
Времени мало, но работаем потихоньку. ██████ даже теми побочными эффектами, что известны сейчас, недоволен, требует найти метод противодействия. Самое время, разумеется.  
Хотя в чём-то он прав — мы понятия не имеем, что ещё эта штука выкинет. И у ребят есть, в принципе, пара интересных идей. Работаем._

_05.01.7039  
До чего неуютная методика.  
Но К████ говорит, что если то, чего мы пытаемся добиться, в принципе возможно — то это вот оно.  
Оптимистично. Как бы ещё проверить._

_07.01.7039  
██████████ напали ночью. Так что проверять всё, что осталось, мы будем боем.  
В богов не верила и не верю.  
Просто пусть нам повезёт._

_08.01.7039  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████_

Тщательно, сплошным блоком вымарана целая страница, так, что не разобрать ни одной буквы. Едва ли кто-то сидел и вырисовывал такое вручную — видимо, какой-то особый магический способ. А значит, узнать, что здесь было написано, вернее всего, и не удастся, мрачно думает Кассандра.

_13.01.7039  
Всё в порядке. Относительно. Ну, не считая того, что на нас продолжают наступать, а ██████ всё ещё разбирается с новыми способностями.  
Кстати, он специально перед слиянием побрился налысо. Не помогло — засветилась цианом борода. Видимо, так это не работает.  
И выглядит он теперь… очень эффектно, да.  
 ~~Боюсь представить, что бы у него светилось, если б он и бороду не пожалел.~~_

_20.01.7039  
Меня немного настораживает то, что всё происходит строго как по написанному. Горький опыт говорит, что так не бывает. Особенно если штуку раньше никто не испытывал, просто она шла в комплекте с таинственным свитком, и тот продолбали.  
Задала С█████ ещё пару вопросов. Он отвечает то же, что и раньше. Не знаю, лжёт или нет. Не знаю. ~~Я ему давно уже не верю~~_

_22.01.7039  
 **НУ, ЭТО БЫЛО ВПЕЧАТЛЯЮЩЕ!!!**  
██████ хорош, очень. Думаю, ██████████ не вернутся больше._

_24.01.7039  
Вернулись. Ха. Их адская машинка по последнему слову техники славно смотрелась, нашпигованная камнями.  
Хорошо, что вернулись. А то прошлой встрече не хватало зрелищности._

_25.01.7039  
Предложили перемирие. ХА._

_08.02.7039  
Всё складывается так удачно, что страшно даже.  
Слухи про наше маленькое диковинное оружие уже расползлись по окрестностям. Далеко расползлись. И обросли попутно рядом подробностей, которые нам только на руку.  
С нами все хотят дружить теперь. Вот так резко и внезапно, ха.  
 ~~Мне кажется, они даже толком не поняли, откуда берутся камни, ну да это и к лучшему.~~  
 ~~Не сказать чтобы и мы понимали это до конца~~  
С█████ приходил уже три раза, кстати. Спрашивает, как дела, даёт советы. Был бы раньше такой вежливый. Ничего, думаю, ещё пару недель — и король вознаградит его, как и было обещано. Надо только убедиться, что всё правда работает.  
Штуковину ещё приволок одну. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Полезно. А то обилие камней при тренировках ███████ начинало уже напрягать.  
И говорит, кстати, что метод К█████ действовать не должен. Якобы это «омертвение» физически нельзя обратить вспять. Мы склоняемся к тому же, если честно. За месяц — ни малейшего намёка на результат.  
Вот только ██████ пока не в курсе._

_14.02.7039  
Три дня назад один придурок напал на ███████. Совершил покушение. Как это там называется.  
Придурка теперь соскребают с камней, и политически, думаю, всё на пользу. Теперь все точно поймут, что с нами шутить не стоит.  
Но ██████ был ранен. И мы увидели его **регенерацию**. Очень странная штука. Заживает у него всё медленно, крови мало и не сворачивается почти. Но при этом и раны для него будто бы не так страшны.  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
Теперь он ходит с распоротым брюхом и всем остальным. Зашили кое-как. И подобрали одежду, чтобы не было видно._

_18.02.7039  
██████ спросил сегодня, действует ли наш метод. Что там насчёт **устранения побочных эффектов**.  
Так и тянуло ответить, что если б действовал, он был бы уже мёртв после недавнего. Сдержалась._

_26.02.7039  
С█████ и друзья из башенки вытребовали обещанное. Заодно наградили и нас. Ребята ворчат, что довольно скупо, а я всё думаю, что мы ведь и не сделали ничего. Только взяли на себя ответственность рискнуть.  
Метод К█████ и правда не действует. Никаких признаков. ███████ придётся сказать, рано или поздно. Хотя, думаю, он и сам не может не замечать.  
 ~~С█████ опять звал к себе работать, я уже не понимаю этой навязчивости, тем более сейчас~~_

_01.03.7039  
Сегодня почти собралась сказать. Почти. Но он успел мне радостно сообщить, что дело вовсе не в его мертвечинности.  
Бесплодие. Ребёнок. Они с М███████ давно собирались. Ждали только, пока минует угроза войны.  
Мы могли бы и догадаться. Вот чёрт._

_03.03.7039  
Мы сказали.  
Е█████ и Т███████ в лазарете. Ранения лёгкие, скоро выпишут.  
Я удивлена подобной реакцией. Не мог же он раньше совсем ничего не понимать._

_06.03.7039  
Решали сегодня, что делать. Я даже позвала С██████, хотя некоторые были против. Ничего, пусть отрабатывает свои денежки из казны.  
Решили: шансов мало, но мы продолжим. Внесём кое-какие доработки, делающие воздействие более… направленным. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
Смеёмся и пошленько шутим, хотя обычно у нас такое не принято.  
От этого только сильней ощущается, что ничего смешного тут нет._

_14.03.7039  
К слову сказать, по поводу материи из воздуха. Кажется, мы поняли это слишком оптимистично.  
██████ тренируется регулярно, но дальше этих острых камней так и не ушёл. Хотя тоже, конечно, материя из воздуха, формально говоря, не поспоришь.   
Ладно. Изначальной цели мы достигли. Давненько в нашей внешней политике всё не было так хорошо.  
А материю… найдём, откуда взять. Любой формы.  
Проблема была не в этом._

_25.03.7039  
Ничего не действует. С█████ говорит, что и не подействует. Никак. И можно ли хоть как-то достать теперь стекляшку, неясно. А если и достанешь — не факт, что поможет. Никто не знает. Они же сами так ничего и не испытали.  
Мне неспокойно. ██████ относится к этому всему слегка неадекватно. Я даже в чём-то могу его понять, но  
 **что нам делать?**_

_01.04.7039  
Ох блядь.  
Увидела сегодня случайно, как ██████ говорил с какой-то… потусторонней дрянью, иначе и не скажешь. И она отвечала.  
 ~~Я до сих пор не понимаю, чем.~~_

_04.04.7039  
Навела справки. М██████ говорит, давно уже их замечала. Вьются вкруг него какие-то демонячьи засранцы. Чужих глаз не любят. От неё прячутся.  
С█████ сказал, что всё нормально. К носителю мощного злого артефакта липнут бесы, хотят присосаться к силе. К████ с ним согласен — не эта главная наша сейчас проблема. Сказал, что с ████████ поговорит при случае.  
В целом, звучит разумно.  
Но блядь, как же у той твари ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████.  
Мне даже снилось пару раз.  
 ~~У ███████ брюхо не зажило ещё.~~  
 ~~Они с этой тварью вместе гармонично смотрятся.~~_

_22.04.7039  
А с **главной нашей проблемой** полный пиздец.  
Ничего не помогает. Ничего не действует.  
██████ пришёл к нам сегодня в лютой злобе. Орал, грозил трибуналом. Вообще прекрасно.  
Когда он ушёл, Т███████ впервые озвучила то, о чём мы все думали последний месяц.  
Вот блядь._

_28.04.7039  
Заметила сегодня у М██████ на руке синяк. Большущий, лиловый, характерный такой.  
Вот блядь.  
Неужели ██████ теперь и её… не верится. Она же не виновата.  
И мне всегда казалось, что он её любит. Хотя что я в этом понимаю.  
 ~~С█████ идея очень понравилась. Ничего плохого он не видит. Кто бы сомневался.~~_

_01.05.7039  
М██████ согласна.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
 ~~Мы же не можем.~~_

_03.05.7039  
Решали сегодня.  
Решили.  
В конце концов, это даст нам как минимум год передышки. А может быть, он и вообще успокоится._

_14.05.7039  
Это непрофессионально, но почему мне кажется, что это самое мерзкое, что мы делали в своей практике?  
(Я всё ещё помню тот остров, и мозги некроманта помню, и многое помню, но всё равно.)  
С█████ говорит, что я наивная дура. Катись ты в ад, С█████._

_01.06.7039  
Кажется, получилось._

_15.06.7039  
Получилось. ~~Блядь.~~_

_10.07.7039  
██████ хочет прекратить **терапию** (так мы это теперь называем). Остальные побочные эффекты ни капли его не смущают. Он всем доволен.  
 ~~Он что, и правда ничего не заподозрил?~~_

_12.07.7039  
Решали. Зачем-то все вместе, включая наших коллекционеров (наш голос — единица, их — половина), хотя все и сходимся в том, что смысла в этом нет никакого.  
Решили. Смысла нет никакого.  
Надеюсь, всё теперь успокоится постепенно.  
У М██████ всё хорошо._

_31.07.7039  
Не понимаю, чего добивается С█████. По-прежнему приходит. Зовёт меня к ним. Почти пять лет тишины, а теперь?..  
Он говорит, я никогда его не ценила. **Конечно.**  
В остальном всё хорошо.  
██████, правда, по-прежнему нервный. Видно, не так-то приятно быть полумёртвым._

_20.08.7039  
У М██████ синяк теперь уже на лице. Пудра скрывает, но у меня на такие вещи глаз намётанный.  
В остальном всё хорошо. Наверное. Не знаю._

_01.09.7039  
Нет, всё-таки опал — только оружие. Теперь официально. ██████ прекращает попытки научиться творить ещё что-то. Не факт, что это невозможно, но они делают его слегка… неуравновешенным.  
Кажется, он зол на нас за то, что в принципе всё это случилось.  
Как будто не знал, на что идёт?  
Да и цели мы достигли. Не понимаю претензий._

_19.09.7039  
С█████ много парит меня всей этой коллекционерской философией. Они захватывают, содержат и берегут всякие магические диковинки. Не уничтожают, но и не дают вырваться. Иногда используют на благо, но редко. Не в этом главная цель.  
Возможно, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Есть красота и изящество в самой идее.  
Но это не для меня. ~~Особенно рядом с ним.~~_

_30.09.7039  
██████ тяжело ранил одного парня.  
Говорят, за дело. Я не очень верю._

_10.10.7039  
Пришла М██████. Да, прямо к нам. Избитая. Просит помощи.  
Говорит, всё стало заметно хуже в последние месяцы.  
Есть скверное ощущение, что мы горстка идиотов._

_13.10.7039  
Ну конечно. Он наотрез отказался вернуть **терапию**.  
Искалечил сегодня ещё трёх. Якобы тоже были причины. Да._

_21.10.7039  
С██████ припёрла к стенке. Не то чтобы прям раскололся, но начал кое-что говорить. Конечно, у него был свой интерес, конечно, он мотался к нам в последние полгода, чтобы наблюдать, как ведёт себя носитель опала.  
 ~~Не то чтобы я раньше не понимала.~~  
Ну, я его дожму. Мы дожмём._

_25.10.7039  
Он убил сегодня, он убил. Мирного гражданина. По сути, ни за что.  
Конечно, всё выдадут за несчастный случай._

_28.10.7039  
Мы горстка идиотов.  
Ублюдок сказал достаточно._

_30.10.7039  
Итак, я наконец собралась с мыслями, чтобы всё это изложить.  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
И эти мрази ничего нам не сказали.  
Им было **интересно**.  
Они решили поставить на нас живой эксперимент, блядь._

_01.11.7039  
С█████ говорит, что для того и звал меня к ним работать. Он хотел мне всё рассказать, но не мог нарушить режим секретности. Смог бы, если б я присоединилась к ним.  
Режим секретности. Жалкая шайка из трёх человек. Не раскрыла **таких вещей** королевским учёным.  
Теперь у нас есть наше диковинное оружие, которое вот-вот выстрелит в нас самих.  
Да катись ты в ад, С█████._

_08.11.7039  
На ёбаную башню коллекционеров ночью был налёт.  
С█████ мёртв. Л███████ мёртв (штука, которой он маскировался, осталась на месте, чуточку заляпана кровью, не знаю, в ней его убивали или нет). Н████ не нашли, но предположительно, он погиб в пожаре, где сгорели дотла две пристройки к башне.  
Грабители ничего не взяли, конечно.  
Мы с ребятами весь день прячем друг от друга глаза.  
Но это не я, честно. Мне ничего не сообщили. Меня туда не позвали. ~~А жаль.~~_

_11.11.7039  
Перерываю башню до основания, копаюсь в вещах С██████. Всех выгнала, работаю одна.  
 ~~В моих закромах не хватит спиртяги.~~_

_16.11.7039  
Так вот, по порядку.  
Во-первых, он убил ещё троих. По одному и тому же сценарию. Просто в приступе гнева, а после сам не помнил, что сделал. ~~Или притворялся?~~  
Не знаю, сколько ещё удастся скрывать это от народа.  
Во-вторых, я нашла тут **столько**.  
Свиток, разумеется, никто не терял. Хранился себе в башенке, дорогуша. А с ним вместе — ещё страниц двадцать измышлений и результатов опытов.  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████_

_17.11.7039  
Вообще не могу не признать, занятная организация. Мне даже как-то… жаль. Было бы, если б не всё произошедшее.  
Мы должны решить ещё, что с этим теперь делать._

_20.11.7039  
Кстати, знаете, что написано на самом верху свитка?  
«Смерть тела — ██████ ██████».  
Вот блядь.  
Подонок, ты мог бы сказать мне одну сраную фразу, и мы бы столько не натворили.  
Мразь._

_22.11.7039  
Я так и обосновалась в башне. Живу, дышу воздухом их… организации. Закапываюсь в их материалы. Вести из внешнего мира мне приносят птицы. Каждый раз вздрагиваю, когда их вижу.  
В Королевстве ничего хорошего не происходит. ██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ ██ █████████ ███, но всё не так просто. Любой способ, который мог бы подействовать, к примеру, мощное разрушающее заклятие, ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
█████████████████████████████ можно сделать ещё с человеком, который при распоротом брюхе живёт, дышит и говорит?  
Но кажется, у нас всё-таки есть шанс. Если я всё правильно поняла._

_25.11.7039  
Почти два месяца. Ужасно много в текущей ситуации. Ничтожно мало, с учётом того, как редко **это** вообще происходит.  
У нас есть шанс._

_29.11.7039  
Год с тех пор, как я начала этот дневник, символично, да?  
Сегодня я вернулась в Королевство. В несчастные случаи здесь давно уже не верят. В воздухе витает напряжение и страх. Кое-кто уехал. М██████ жива и почти здорова, как, видимо, и ребёнок.  
Мы решили сегодня. Башенку оставим. **Коллекция** там и впрямь собралась интересная, да и маскировку нарушать не стоит. Станет легче — найдём кого-нибудь в хранители, благо и личина осталась. А пока что просто запечатали всё, поставили парочку ловушек. Должно хватить.  
 ~~Но опал будем хранить в другом месте, если, конечно, будем.~~_

_01.12.7039  
Всё это время ребята пытались хоть как-то его успокоить, и без шансов. **Терапию** отвергает наотрез. В любых формах. А без его согласия… не выходит.  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
Хорошо, что люди уже поняли, кажется, кого надо опасаться.  
Делюсь с ребятами найденным. Придумываем план._

_12.12.7039  
Всё идёт к тому, что едва ли мы сможем уничтожить Опал. Извлечь его из ███████ уже будет неплохо.  
Но тогда нужны люди на сдерживание. ~~А я уже не знаю, кому теперь верить.~~_

_16.12.7039  
Сегодня как-то слово за слово, сели, выпили…  
Мы горстка ёбаных идиотов — это давно уже решено.  
Но насколько мы всё-таки виноваты, виноваты ли только мы? И так ли это важно, когда уже происходит то, что происходит?_

_21.12.7039  
К████ привёл очень специфичную даму. Туману на себя нагоняет — без меры. То ли воин, то ли маг. Сдерживанием Опала заняться готова, и говорит, что обернёт его магическую силу нам на пользу.   
Много чего наобещала, меня особенно впечатлило ██████████████████████████████████████████. Лет на тридцать, говорит, должно хватить, до следующего ████████. Если мы не решим проблему раньше. ~~Интересно, как.~~  
В общем, всё очень странно.  
Признаться, меня не так сейчас это волнует.  
Надо решить проблему с ████████, в первую очередь._

_24.12.7039  
Пришла М██████, в ужасном состоянии. Плачет. Говорит, что он её убьёт, а я не знаю даже, что ответить.  
Королевство в ужасе. Люди бегут. Другие королевства, впрочем, тоже от нас в ужасе, но не сказать чтобы это сейчас сильно что-то меняло._

_26.12.7039  
Когда ты внутри кошмара, уже не так страшно. Включается внутреннее равнодушие ко всему. Чувствую себя мразью. Ещё сильнее, чем раньше.  
Сегодня он атаковал жилой дом, и гвардия попыталась его задержать. Он убил двоих солдат. Пятерых ранил.  
Мы хотели страшное оружие, которому нечего будет противопоставить, — и мы получили.  
Нам **тоже** нечего ему противопоставить.  
Остаётся только его не злить. И ждать. К ████████ у нас уже всё готово._

_30.12.7039  
М██████ опять приходила. Опять плакала. Не знаю, как она при такой жизни ещё умудрилась не потерять ребёнка.  
██████ обо всём подозревает уже давно. Едва ли сможет что-то доказать, во всяком случае, до родов, но… ему ведь достаточно и подозрений.  
Рано или поздно он убьёт её, и я не знаю, что с этим делать. Если она попробует уйти или убежать — он убьёт всех нас._

_02.01.7040  
Он её убил._

_11.01.7040  
За последние дни всё смешалось. Попробую вспомнить по порядку, хотя не знаю уже, кому и зачем это нужно.  
██████ убил М██████. Но мы успели спасти ребёнка. Да, магия этой дамы даже без Опала кое-чего стоит, тут не поспоришь.  
Скрыть ничего не удалось, да никто и не старался. Буквально за час всё разлетелось по королевству. И люди бросились в бегство. Все. Точно плотину прорвало.  
К████ нашёл кормилицу и уехал с ней и ребёнком. Обещал пристроить его и вернуться, но… в любом случае, я не стану его винить.  
Эта дама, А████, тоже отбыла. Обещала вернуться с подкреплением. ███ █████ ███████.  
Здесь всё опустело. Мёртвые, тихие улицы и камни повсюду. Я, Е█████, Т███████. Иногда встречаем кого-то ещё, помогаем по мере сил.  
И ██████, конечно. Не знаю, почему, но он пока что не пытался покинуть королевство. Остаётся здесь, хотя ничто его не держит. Кажется, он шокирован тем, что случилось с М███████. Правда, шокирован. Я не думаю, что он хотел её убивать.  
Мы прячемся и в то же время следим за ним. Чтобы он не ушёл. Или чтобы мы успели угнаться за ним, взяв с собой всё, что нужно для ███████.  
Видели пару раз с ним рядом бесов. Но он злится. Орёт на них, шлёт подальше. Одного распорол камнями — тот испарился чёрным туманом. ~~Ха, ну лучше уж их, чем нас, верно?~~  
Как мы будем его удерживать в случае чего?  
Я не знаю._

_18.01.7040  
Всё обманчиво тихо и спокойно, я не понимаю, почему. Будто он сам тоже что-то чувствует. И готовится к этому.  
Столько времени на то, чтобы подумать, что я от этого просто задыхаюсь. Но другой возможности может не представиться.  
Всё чаще возвращаюсь мыслями к С██████. К его компании. К тому, что он сделал.  
Он всегда был, конечно, мразью, но не такой. Что-то поменяло его. И он верил. Верил, что совершает нечто важное, верил, что использовать нас будет к лучшему.  
Я не понимаю и не пойму. Мне упрямо кажется, что он ошибался.  
Но в самой идее… думаю, действительно есть смысл. Мне кажется, в теории из неё могло бы выйти что-то значительное. Даже великолепное. В другом мире. С другими людьми.  
А мы — мы сами страшнее своих чудовищ и артефактов, и сами себе главная угроза.  
Это нас надо ставить на содержание._

_20.01.7040_  
Уже завтра.  
И пусть нам повезёт. 

Записей в дневнике больше нет, а на последней странице под текстом размашисто нарисован символ, чем-то похожий на символ Братства: неровный кружок и три черты, его пересекающие, вот только черты — не с одной стороны, а с разных, под равными углами друг к другу. И внизу подписано — тем же почерком, но уже неровным, будто бы торопливым, в то время как все записи велись более-менее аккуратно:

_Коптись в аду, С█████. Надеюсь, мы там не встретимся._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В первом отзыве есть кое-какая информация касательно содержания главы, которой я не захотела перегружать примечания.


	15. 14

Кассандра тщательно осматривает журнал, надеясь найти копию свитка, или те самые страницы с протоколом исследований, или… ещё хоть что-нибудь. Но безуспешно. С обратной стороны обложки находится клеевое пятно с налипшим обрывком бумаги; что-то тут явно _было_ , но — его уже нет. Видать, постарались те же люди, что и вымарывали фрагменты из текста.

Она остервенело перебирает всю каморку, выгребая наружу весь годами пылившийся здесь хлам, до последней мелкой железяки. Разглядывает, щупает, нюхает, едва ли не пробует на вкус, а затем простукивает неуютно опустевшие стены. Но всё без толку.

В голове ни одной мысли, лишь дурная отупляющая прострация; и вполне вероятно, что это и к лучшему. Она вообще не знает, как _это_ воспринять.

Затем, перелистывая дневник ещё раз, опять скользит взглядом по символу на последней странице — и замирает.

Кое-что вспоминается.

…Этот человек впечатлил её в первую очередь тем, что нашёл её сам. Кассандра была ещё на пути в Корону; но обсуждать своё тело и его _особенности_ уже ни с кем не желала больше — эскулапы утомили, да и денег на них было жаль. Она остановилась в небольшом городишке, полдня хлопотала по поручениям хозяйки дома, где нашла пристанище, и сейчас хотела лишь пропустить в трактире пару кружек перед сном, а назавтра — двинуться дальше.

В этом самом трактире и подсел к ней невысокий коренастый человек, на вид лет сорока с лишним, в просторном бордовом балахоне. Сдержанно поздоровался и сказал:  
— Давайте не будем лукавить и тратить время. Вы хотите понять, что случилось с вашим телом, верно?

Кассандра задумчиво скосила глаза на свою кружку. Отодвинула её подальше от незнакомца.

— Что случилось с моим телом _когда_?

— Когда вы слились с могущественным артефактом, как я могу предположить.

Она окинула его взглядом ещё разок — и он вежливо, но прямо, без заискивания посмотрел ей в глаза в ответ. Он, конечно, мог ею манипулировать, мог представлять опасность — да что уж там, сейчас кто угодно мог её представлять; но ей слишком хотелось узнать о себе хоть что-то, чтобы упускать шанс. В конце концов, убить её, этакую _нечисть_ , и без того могли почти в любую минуту.

Трактир был отличный — всем на всех наплевать. Они просто пересели за самый дальний столик в углу, неплохо скрытый от чужих глаз; и там же Кассандра сдвинула парик и чуть приспустила капюшон, показав свои волосы, там же резанула ножом по пальцу, демонстрируя, как оттуда медленно, по капле, но невыносимо долго сочится кровь.

— Ага, понятненько, — он кивнул, достал из-за пазухи склянку с какой-то мазью, деловито смазал Кассандре палец. Кровь сочиться перестала. — Подскажите, пожалуйста, а вы в последнее время не впускали в своё тело ничего необычного, к примеру, скажем, Лунный Опал?

Кассандра вздрогнула. Это было ещё задолго до тех времён, когда каждой собаке доходчиво объяснили с уличной сцены, кто именно взял Лунный Опал и каковы были при этом его гнусные мотивы. Тогда она к такому не привыкла и растерялась.

Незнакомец мимолётно, мягко, почти ласково улыбнулся. Его плавные черты лица на удивление внушали доверие. Кассандре уже даже не казалось почти, что он её вот-вот убьёт.

— Мне вашу растерянность воспринимать как «да»?

Кассандра кашлянула.

— А чем для меня такое чревато?

— О, абсолютно ничем. Быть может, кто-то воспринимает ваши… свойства неадекватно, но поверьте, я лично человек просвещённый, к тому же, врач, а не палач. Во всяком случае, по основной специальности. Я просто хотел бы дать несколько советов. Возможно, вам они пригодятся.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Прекрасно. Так вот. Опал повлиял на ваше тело, сделав его… ну, чуть более _мёртвым_ , чем обычно это принято у живых людей. Звучит страшновато, но ничего плохого здесь нет, поверьте. Насколько я могу судить о вашем роде занятий, вам и вовсе это только на руку. Ваши раны будут дольше заживать, зато станут для вас куда менее опасны. Вы не сможете иметь детей, зато и все связанные… побочные эффекты не будут вам мешать. Вы будете способны обходиться без воздуха, пищи и воды чуть дольше, чем обычный человек, и — возможно, именно это когда-нибудь спасёт вам жизнь.

Он замолчал, но Кассандру терзало сильное ощущение недоговоренности.

— И? Это всё? Есть подозрение, что вы позабыли какое-то очень жирное «но».

Он даже не то что обозначил, а буквально-таки _выстроил_ улыбку из розовых полноватых губ.

— Я не позабыл. Остальное вы узнаете сами. Но исходя из того, что скупо сообщали о вас мои коллеги, они не смогли вам дать даже этого. Всё, что вам нужно знать сейчас, — это то, что происходящее с вашим телом абсолютно _нормально_. Для вашей ситуации. Происходящее с вашим разумом и душой… тут могут быть разночтения. Но здесь я едва ли смогу вам помочь, как и кто-либо другой. Вы себе сможете помочь только сами.

Кассандра оторопело сжимала потеплевшую кружку, разглядывая бархатное лицо незнакомца, чуть смазанное мягким светом. В том, насколько легко он _внушал доверие_ , было что-то глубинно пугающее. Но он от неё ничего и не хотел. Вроде бы.

— Просто помните, пожалуйста, что вы человек. Были им и останетесь, и чуть более мёртвое, чем принято в светском обществе, тело… или что-то другое… ничего, по сути не меняет. Остальное зависит от вас.

Он осторожно, совсем не грузно для своей комплекции поднялся из-за стола.

— Прошу прощения, на этом я вас покину. Я не слишком молод, я уже на пенсии, так что вынужден заботиться о здоровье. В частности, для моего организма очень важен полноценный сон. Говорю вам это со всей уверенностью, как врач.

Кассандра глянула на него прищуренно. Кажется, этот человек действительно помог ей, по меньшей мере, попытался, совсем бескорыстно и даже не причинив при этом вреда. Такого она точно не ожидала.

— Спасибо вам, — по возможности искренно сказала она; и будучи в курсе о своём неумении делать комплименты, всё равно добавила зачем-то:  
— Знаете, никогда бы не подумала, что вы уже на пенсии.

Незнакомец повёл округлыми плечами:  
— Да я и сам никак не привыкну, — а потом неожиданно резким жестом высоко закатал рукав своей мантии.

Белая полноватая рука от локтя до плеча была обезображена уродливой коростой застарелых ожогов. Не тех чёрных, что были в то время у Кассандры, а — самых обычных. От самого обычного, немагического огня.

— Но как-то так вышло, что вот уже пора. Подпортился раньше времени.

А чуть ниже, на сгибе его локтя, где проступали сквозь кожу синие нити вен, виднелась татуировка — кружок и три черты, его пересекающие.

С разных сторон. Под равными углами друг к другу.

***

Напоследок Кассандра снова пытается разглядеть вымаранный текст — вертит на просвет в разные стороны, трёт, пытается соскоблить и даже осторожно нагревает бумагу. Всё безрезультатно. Ни единой буквы.

Так что она сдаётся и, немного поколебавшись, возвращает дневник в ту же каморку, куда предварительно складывает все вынутые вещи — по возможности так же, как они лежали до этого, и придаёт замку первоначальный вид. С находкой расставаться жаль, но Эдмунд, тоже обладающий магией перемещения, может наведаться во дворец в любой момент. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он понял, что тут были гости, а уж тем более догадался, кто именно.

Да и Гектора наверняка скомпрометирует то, что он вот так просто отдал амулет Братства носителю опала. Пусть ещё докажут, конечно, что по своей воле, но…

Кассандра неприятно вздрагивает. Раньше она в таких терминах не рассуждала.

_Но, видимо, пора начинать._

Неизвестный цензор знатно расстарался, чтобы убрать из дневника ценную информацию, но и из того, что осталось, многое понятно. Кажется, она действительно… _погорячилась_. Мягко говоря. Судя по дневнику, чёртов опал так и не даст ей ничего, кроме возможности атаковать камнями, а взамен — возьмёт рано или поздно её рассудок, самоконтроль и адекватность. _Если уже не взял._ А то наводят на мысли события последних месяцев.

А разговоров, разговоров-то было… Да что ей дадут теперь эти камни? Возможность сеять страх и смерть, находясь в состоянии слепого гнева? Рано или поздно потерять себя, превратившись в монстра, которого, так или иначе, всё-таки _обезвредят_? Ни красоты, ни искусства поединка, ни чести, ни благородства, только ярость, всепоглощающая ярость?..

Быть может, в тот момент, когда она шла на этот шаг, она и хотела чего-то такого. Но сейчас — нет. Определённо, нет. Хотя, возможно, всё и не так плохо — удалось же ей построить целую башню, пускай и будучи в состоянии явно неадекватном. Тот носитель, кажется, и до такого не дошёл. Но пока пол-истории замарано чёрной краской, в этом едва ли разберёшься.

Над Тёмным Королевством густеют сумерки, а она бездумно шатается по дворцу, чеканя шаг о каменную плитку, кружит по окрестностям, уже без удивления глядя на искорёженные дома. Мелькает даже злая мысль так и остаться здесь; а что, видимо, такой, как она, именно тут теперь — место?..

_А Эдмунд едва ли вернётся. На кой чёрт ему мёртвая, обезображенная трагедией пустая земля, где давно уже никто не живёт? В Короне, со своим обожаемым сынком и идеальной невесткой, ему явно лучше, пускай и без королевского титула._

Она не станет так делать, конечно. Но возвращаться тягостно — и во многом понятно, почему, пускай и сложно в этом признаваться.

Кажется, _она_ опять права. Гектор, видимо, в дневнике не упоминался — отчего-то она этому даже рада, — но о произошедшем он не может не знать. И относиться к ней должен соответственно.

_И единственная причина, по которой он ещё не убил её и не вырвал из груди её сердце, — Ловушка Разума, вынуждающая его подчиняться. Других нет._

Ей от этого больно, конечно. Ужасно больно. Ей бы не должно быть… _настолько_ , это уж точно лишнее. Но за последний год больно и без того бывало так часто, что какая теперь к чёрту разница.

Ей нужна от него информация, и это единственное, что важно.

Чёрт знает, как, но она забредает опять в королевские покои, где ей, по совести, не стоило бы находиться. Но прежде чем выместись, замирает на секунду у огромного, в полный рост зеркала, глядя на своё отражение так, будто видит его впервые. Впрочем, впервые не впервые — а через маленький осколок на себя в таком формате и правда не полюбуешься.

Помедлив секунду, она резким злым рывком сдирает с головы парик, который надела перед полётом сюда — _на всякий случай_ , вдруг кого-то всё-таки встретит. Расстёгивает плащ — и сбрасывает с плеч; он грустной кляксой ложится на не самый чистый пол, но ей наплевать.

За окном уже почти стемнело, и циановые волосы горят в полумраке ровным, тревожным светом. Чёрные доспехи плотно обняли тело; на их фоне режуще ярким пятном — опаловое сердце, которое тоже слабо, едва заметно светится. Где-то там, внутри всей этой толщи черноты и циана, должен быть человек; но есть он там ещё или нет — так сходу и не рассмотришь.

— Я монстр, — произносит Кассандра без всякого пафоса, с откровенной насмешкой и лёгкими нотками злобы. — Я чудовище. Я безжалостный кровожадный _дьявол_.

_Когда ты внутри кошмара, уже не так страшно. Включается внутреннее равнодушие ко всему._

Кем она была, автор этого дневника? Пережила ли тот ритуал? Что с ней было дальше? И что она сказала бы Кассандре, если б когда-нибудь встретила, и что бы _сделала_ с ней?..

Разозлённо развернувшись на носках, склонившись на секунду поднять плащ, взметнув у ног вихри пыли, Кассандра выходит из королевских покоев.

Уже стемнело. И ей пора возвращаться.

***

Обратно она также добирается без проблем. Специально приземляется в лесу, неподалёку от башни, в месте достаточно закрытом, чтобы избежать посторонних глаз. Особенно весьма конкретных глаз. Полупрозрачных. Рыбьих.

Вико, с Гектором и бинтуронгами на спине, степенно прогуливается неподалёку от входа в башню, и устремляется навстречу, едва увидев Кассандру. Кажется, даже без всяких указаний со стороны наездников.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Свет башенных факелов нельзя назвать ярким, но улыбку на лице Гектора она различает неплохо — во многом, вероятно, благодаря циану, льющемуся из глаз, но это сейчас не важно. А ещё чувствует, как улыбается сама. На секунду кажется, что _она_ была чуть ближе к правде, чем могло показаться.

Он молча протягивает ей руку, кивком головы зовёт забраться на Вико, и Кассандра охотно принимает приглашение. На этот раз она сама, без напоминаний, прижимается к спине Гектора, игнорируя лезущую в лицо меховую опушку, обхватывает рукой его торс, ощущая предплечьем металл кирасы. Да, да, это вот тот человек, который убьёт её и вырвет из груди её сердце, едва представится такая возможность.

И ей очень нужно ощутить его тепло, чтобы хоть на секунду перестать обо всём этом думать.

Вико бредёт медленно и неспешно, плавно огибая башню по периметру, с достаточно большим радиусом. Кассандра ощущает привычно опутавший руку цепкий хвост, а спустя пару секунд — тяжесть на плечах и мазнувшие по шее когти. Ханнан, как всегда, занимает свой дежурный наблюдательный пункт, приветливым фырканьем щекочет ей ухо. Пейзаж вокруг почти не меняется, но она и по сторонам-то не смотрит; просто кладёт подбородок на плечо Гектору и чуточку прикрывает глаза.

Они оба восхитительно молчат. Совсем. Гектор не задаёт ни единого вопроса, и чёрт… как же много это для неё значит.

_Почему всё складывается так._

Вот он с ней, рядом — человек, который точно знает, что она монстр, поклялся защищать от неё остальных и несомненно представляет опасность. И именно сейчас, когда он рядом, — её опутывает сонное, освободительное спокойствие, и кажется, будто ничего, ничего этого нет и не было. Ни полувымаранного дневника, ни опустевшего Тёмного Королевства, ни смертельно острых камней, ни опала в её сердце; всё это ей привиделось или приснилось, и ничего такого не бывает в реальности. А бывает только — уютный ночной покой, чужое тепло и чужое дыхание, тихое, ровное, но легко различимое, если прислушаться; и этого достаточно, чтобы понять — это определённо лучшая реальность, в какой можно было оказаться.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Кассандра ему на ухо, когда прогулка завершается и Вико снова застывает у входа в башню.

Гектор неожиданно резко разворачивается всем корпусом, так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Она отстраняется, опуская голову, почти рефлекторно, уверенная в том, что не хочет сейчас ничего приказывать, и не попадётся опять в ловушку циановых глаз; и лишь мгновением спустя думает о том, что это могло быть и попыткой… чего-то другого.

Ладно. Так или иначе — это лишнее.

Она ссаживает Ханнана с плеч, соскальзывает на землю, сдержанно прощается и уходит в глубину башни.


	16. 15

Письмо лежит почти что на пороге. Удушливый, тяжёлый запах, такой же элегантно-помпезный, как и _она_ сама, щекочет Кассандре ноздри, стоит только открыть дверь, и становится ощутимо сильней, когда она наклоняется за конвертом. Он того самого, привычного пожухло-лилового цвета, и украшен парой сдержанных, но весьма замысловатых узоров.

Почерк у _неё_ тоже, внезапно — сдержанный и аккуратный, какой бывает у тех несчастных девиц, которых с детства и до замужества только и учили, что каллиграфии и покорности. От _неё_ Кассандра такого почерка не ожидала.

_Дорогая Кассандра!_

_Прошу прощения, но на сегодня запланировано безмерно много дел, так что не имела возможности дождаться тебя лично._

_Хотела поделиться одним долетевшим до меня слухом, который, вероятно, может тебя заинтересовать. В Короне поговаривают, что в старом домике леди Готель (том самом, где она растила и воспитывала тебя ещё до своего одиозного исчезновения) был замечен её призрак. Не буду лгать, самолично я эту информацию не проверяла — увы, сейчас чересчур занята, чтобы найти на это время в ближайшие дни. Но отчего-то подумалось, что, вероятно, ты была бы рада услышать такую новость как можно скорее, даже без подтверждения, и именно от меня._

_Желаю тебе приятного дня,_

_искренне,  
твоя._

Первое, что с каким-то нервическим сосредоточением делает Кассандра, — это скребёт ногтем пустое пространство письма в правом нижнем углу, разглядывает его на просвет, осторожно нагревает на факеле, _как и вчера_ , но, точно так же, безрезультатно. Нет, _она_ не вымарывала ничего необратимыми чернилами; нет — _она_ просто не подписалась. Не оставила имени, как и всегда, как и везде, несмотря на всю свою показушную приверженность этикету.

_Но отчего-то подумалось, что, вероятно, ты была бы рада услышать такую новость…_

Эти её фразочки, длинные, витиеватые, змеино душат, опутывают Кассандру; она, конечно, прекрасно знает, что ею манипулируют, и не факт, что хоть какой-то намёк на призрака когда-либо мелькал в этом позабытом брошенном домишке.

Она, конечно, всё прекрасно знает, но всё равно туда придёт. Вооружившись до зубов и будучи предельно осторожной — но придёт.

Это слишком для неё важно.

***

Путь до Короны — долгий, если не мчишься в изменённом состоянии сознания на лошади, выжимая из неё все, несуществующие, казалось бы, соки. Так что Кассандра, поразмыслив, решается рискнуть и использовать амулет; но приземляется — не у самого домика, а на порядочном отдалении, в глухой лесной чаще, где её уж точно никто не увидит. А оттуда ещё добрый час держит путь до покосившейся от времени злополучной хижины, расположенной на самой окраине Короны. На _ближней_ к её башне окраине Короны, что характерно. Так что у неё достаточно времени подумать; ей бы хотелось, чтоб его было меньше, признаться.

Она и так слишком хорошо понимает, чего ждёт от этого призрака, — если он, конечно, вообще существует.

_Пусть он скажет, что всё это неправда._

Неправда, всё неправда, всё искусно навеянная _ею_ иллюзия, ничего этого не было. Леди Готель не рожала никакого ребёнка — да и как смогла бы, если фактически была уже дряхлой старухой, в какую и превращалась без Солнечной Капли? И на кой чёрт ей вообще могло это понадобиться — неужто она, с её _богатейшей_ личной жизнью, не знала, как избежать нежелательных этой личной жизни последствий?..

Всё это ложь, и Кассандра не может, Кассандра не должна иметь никакого отношения к этой женщине. Ну — быть может, Готель приютила когда-то девчонку-сироту, чтобы взвалить на неё работу по дому и прочие скучные вещи. И бросила её, убегая из королевства, что было вполне логично. Но не больше. Никак не больше.

Кассандра понимает, что ей солгали — ха, как будто не понимала раньше, — уже на подходе к чёртовой хижине. Здесь абсолютно пусто, не видать ни души; а уж она прекрасно знает люд Короны — если бы и вправду _разнёсся слух_ о призраке, сбежалась бы уже толпа зевак.

Она снимает плащ, прячет его в сумку — атака вполне вероятна, а движения он стеснит, — проверяет нож в сапоге и берёт в руки меч, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Дверь не заперта и пронзительно, жалобно скрипит.

Внутри всё так же, как и во время последнего её визита. Да, Кассандра бывала тут, пока в её распоряжении был оборотный плащ. И презирала себя за это; и лукавила, то и дело говоря себе, что _больше в Корону не сунется_ , — умалчивая об этом домишке, который находился, формально, и вправду не в Короне, хотя и на самой её границе. В который ей, конечно, тоже хорошо было бы не соваться — для сохранения душевного равновесия; но… 

Она _совалась_. И возвращалась сюда. Несколько раз. Пыталась припомнить хоть что-то из обстановки, из найденных полуистлевших вещей, но память упрямо отвечала молчанием — позволяя продолжать _надеяться_. И теперь её приветствуют знакомые уже тошнотно-персиковые занавески, до дыр проеденные молью; и в воздухе витает едва уловимый, но всё равно тяжёлый, муторный запах духов, чем-то напоминающий о _её_ письме.

Прикрыв входную дверь, она неслышной — насколько позволяют доспехи — тенью скользит по пыльным комнатам, осматривая их и силясь понять, что здесь могло кого-то навести на мысли о призраке. И вздрагивает, едва ли не вскрикнув, когда натыкается спиной на чью-то спину; и вздрагивает повторно — когда, обернувшись, понимает, кто перед ней.

_Уж лучше бы призрак, лучше бы Готель._

— Рапунцель?

— Кассандра?

В первую секунду ей больно — невыносимо, выкручивающе, будто бы всю Вселенную вокруг неё сжали, завязали узлом и вывернули наизнанку; а после — ей становится пусто, абсолютно, бессмысленно пусто. Она остро осознаёт, что, кажется, этот человек ей никто и всегда был никем; и возможно, это и есть самое страшное.

Они только встретились, расставшись при этом на не самой приятной ноте, — а её зелёные глаза лучатся уже неуместным, идиотическим дружелюбием, а в её улыбке сквозит уже наивная надежда всё изменить. Кассандре кажется, что это делает её жалкой, беспомощной и жалкой, совсем не приспособленной к жизни; Кассандра всей душой не понимает мир, считающий, что _вот эта_ наивная восторженная девочка — лучше и достойнее неё.

_Не важно._

Рапунцель говорит, что ей тоже кто-то донёс о призраке Готель; они обе откровенно недоговаривают, но по счастью, чёртов призрак достаточно милостив, чтобы разбавить своим появлением неловкий момент. Спальня заполняется белым густым туманом, в котором поначалу не разобрать вообще ничего — а затем в дальнем углу комнаты плавно проступает высокая женская фигура в пышном платье.

— Матушка…

_— Стоять!_

Кассандра делает шаг вперёд, разводя руки, мешая Рапунцель ринуться навстречу своей ненаглядной матушке. Туман испаряется, и призрак обретает контуры — контуры жутковатой одеревеневшей фигуры, будто бы в параличе застывшей с крючковато протянутыми руками.

Кассандра щурится, вглядываясь; выдернув из сапога нож, швыряет его в фигуру — живой та всё равно быть уже не может. Нож ударяется в плечо, падает вниз с глуховатым стуком.

Если Кассандра хоть что-то понимает в призраках — это не призрак.

Она осторожно, держа наготове меч и не подпуская вперёд Рапунцель, подходит к странной фигуре вплотную, не встретив при этом никакой реакции. Осмелев, резко берёт за плечи и разворачивает спиной; и видит с той стороны — пару каких-то рукоятей, рычажков, голую деревянную спину…

— Твою мать, да это манекен! — раньше ей нельзя было выражаться в присутствии принцессы. Хорошо, что теперь уже наплевать.

Она внимательно осматривает сжатую в ладонях огромную ростовую куклу. Сделана на совесть, более чем, — гибкие шарнирные руки и ноги, кисти, проработанные до кончиков ногтей, тонко нарисованные черты лица и кудрявые волосы, на которые ушёл, видимо, один из недоеденных молью париков. Пышное платье скрывает босые деревянные ступни, в которые вделаны небольшие ролики, позволяющие кукле кататься вперёд-назад. Несмотря на это, ростом она выглядит как Готель, и даже имеет те же пропорции — о, _знаменитые пропорции_ , благодаря которым леди Готель пользовалась особенным спросом. Кассандре, по счастью, повезло их не унаследовать.

Она прикрывает глаза и тянет воздух носом, и кажется, будто бы тот тяжёлый душный аромат сделался чуть сильней. Да, конечно, доказательств нет; да, конечно, она не вправе ничего утверждать наверняка. Просто слишком хорошо помнит грубую, совсем _ей_ не свойственную рабочую одежду и полумесяцы грязи под ногтями. 

_Просто слишком многое сходится._

— Кассандра, смотри! — она следует взглядом за рукой Рапунцель, и видит на стене, у которой они только что стояли, на посеревшем от времени бледно-розовом кроваво-красную надпись:

__

Я хочу видеть свою дочь.

Кассандра никогда бы в этом не созналась, но на секунду её пробирает озноб. Прекрасно ясно, что всё подстроено, но _чёрт_ … это реально жутко.

А в следующую секунду — Рапунцель кидается к злополучной надписи:  
— _Стой!_ — она, разумеется, как обычно, не слышит или не хочет слышать, и у Кассандры нет выхода, кроме как рвануться вслед за ней.

Почему, зачем — она и сама не знает. Сама не знает, что это: желание показать Рапунцель, что безрассудное легкомыслие когда-нибудь её сгубит, если не будет рядом более надёжного человека, — или просто что-то глубинное, важное, то, что заставляет тебя _спасать_ , когда ты можешь спасти, не важно, будь это пьянчужка на набережной или бывшая злейшая подруга.

У неё нет времени подумать об этом.

Потому что ещё через секунду под ними проваливается пол, и они обе падают в черноту.

***

— Твою мать, — как же, как же хорошо, что ей теперь можно выражаться.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кассандра оглядывается вокруг. Прямоугольник света, льющегося из хижины, остался высоко наверху, и под ним мало что видно; но когда глаза привыкают к темноте, на стене удаётся различить старый факел, который она зажигает при помощи предусмотрительно захваченных спичек.

Она проводит ладонями по голове; ну да, разумеется, чёртов парик сполз во время полёта, обнажив едва ли не полбашки. Импульсивно, раздражённо Кассандра стягивает его вместе с сеткой и прячет в сумку. Рапунцель уж точно в курсе, какого цвета её _настоящие_ волосы, и мелькать перед ней этакой пародией на блондинку унизительно, да и некомфортно.

Ушибленный при падении локоть болит при каждом движении; а ещё — болит что-то в груди от присутствия Рапунцель, которая шелестит волосами и дорогим платьем, также поднимаясь на ноги. Скользнув взглядом по её новому, восторженному-лиловому, изрядно помятому наряду — и на кой чёрт было только надевать подобное _сюда_ , — Кассандра замечает вдруг, что сумка у неё новая, яркая и приметная, расшитая каменьями, на тонком изящном ремешке. 

Боль в груди чуть крепчает, мешаясь со стыдом за то, что она _вообще_ обратила внимание, за освобождённый ворох мыслей и ассоциаций; а вот сердце — занятно — больше не болит.

Но сейчас не время об этом думать.

— Где это мы?

Вместо ответа Кассандра проходит по периметру комнаты, зажигая ещё пару найденных факелов, мысленно удивляясь тому, зачем столько освещения в обычном погребе — а это, кажется, именно он. Впрочем, все вопросы отпадают, едва она бросает взгляд на противоположную стену.

_Зеркала._ Здесь их множество, не менее трёх десятков, они занимают всё пространство от пола до потолка, будто какой-то диковинный мох, островками покрывший стену. Лишь однажды это аккуратное, безупречно равномерное покрытие даёт сбой, и небольшой пустой участок смотрится уродливо, будто внезапная проплешина в чьей-то густой шевелюре.

— Ни черта себе… зачем ей было столько? — глухим шёпотом говорит Кассандра.

Кое-где в зеркалах отражаются их размытые, скупо подсвеченные огнём силуэты.

Рапунцель приближается к стене, осторожно проводит рукой по одной из узорчатых рам. Кассандра, взяв в руки факел, подходит как раз вовремя, чтобы хорошо разглядеть, как отражение в зеркале стремительно расплывается, затем меняется и будто бы оживает:  
— Сегодня Льюис, ну, тот, из королевских стражников, сказал мне, что я _ослепительная_ и _великолепная_ , — молодая, лучащаяся улыбкой Готель внутри стекла кокетливым движением взбивает свои локоны. — Я даже не ожидала, что какой-то солдафон знает такие слова…

Она подмигивает лукаво, будто говорит с живым человеком, а Кассандру передёргивает от отвращения. Нет, нет, нет. _По какому-то дикому стечению обстоятельств ты произвела, быть может, меня на свет, но никогда не была и не будешь моей матерью._

— Они повторяют то, что видели? — спрашивает Рапунцель, руша всю зловещую обстановку подвала своим звонким голоском. — Теперь понятно, почему она их меняла всё время… хотела сохранить разные моменты своей жизни, видимо, так?

По мнению Кассандры, здесь вообще уже совершенно _всё понятно_ , но _ей_ вот надо за каким-то чёртом проходиться вдоль стены, оживляя то одно, то другое зеркало, с интересом наблюдая за кривляниями Готель. Готель, Готель, везде молодая — старой она, видимо, вообще в зеркала не смотрелась, — везде кокетливая, везде влюблённая в себя до потери пульса, и абсолютно, кажется, счастливая от этой влюблённости. Это дико, безумно, безумно дико, но в какой-то момент, глядя на то, как эйфорически горят глаза у женщины в стекле, Кассандра чуточку понимает, зачем ей нужна была Солнечная Капля.

Интересно, горели ли так хоть когда-нибудь глаза у самой Кассандры.

— Она никогда не любила ни одну из нас, — тихо произносит Рапунцель, когда череда живых зеркал подходит к концу. — Она любила только себя. Всегда.

Кассандре кажется, будто её ударили под дых. Меньше года назад она считала этого человека лучшим другом — и вот, пожалуйста, теперь он думает, будто её может хоть сколь-либо волновать, любила ли её эта шлюха.

И так совершенно, совершенно понятно, что она никого в своей жизни не любила. 

Вместо ответа Кассандра осматривает погреб, выясняя, что здесь есть ещё, кроме зеркал. Но первое, что находит, — ещё несколько стопок зеркал, накрытых полуистлевшей рогожей; видимо, _не настолько удачных_ — мелькает в голове. Она не говорит, конечно, о своей находке Рапунцель, а то та и эти вздумает пересматривать. А больше здесь практически ничего и нет: с десяток бутылок какого-то пойла, оплетённых густым слоем паутины, пара бочонков с тем же содержимым, три здоровенных сундука со старой одеждой, из которых воняет одурительно затхло, стоит их только открыть.

Кассандра задумчиво смотрит вверх, на крохотный прямоугольник света. Она знает, чего здесь нет. Лестницы. И вскоре понимает, почему, найдя лежащие жалостливой кучкой деревянные бруски, ранее, видимо, выполнявшие роль ступенек. Их должна была соединять верёвка, но за двадцать лет явно истлела.

— Как мы выберемся отсюда? Волосами зацепиться сможешь?

Рапунцель глядит на неё с какой-то затаённой опаской, будто не может понять, почему этот _монстр_ не нападает, не пытается убить, а вместо этого спокойно стоит и рассуждает, как им обеим выбраться наружу. Или… быть может, Кассандре это только мерещится.

— Длины мне хватит, но не знаю, за что зацепиться. Сможешь сотворить камень?

Отличная идея. Что может пойти не так, правда? Кассандра и так на взводе, у неё легко получается сотворить не один — а целых пять камней, ощеристо прорастающих с краю полоски света. Рапунцель распускает волосы, заплетает петлю на их конце, размахивается посильнее, захватывает и тянет…

Весь мир заполняет грохот. Ужасный, оглушительный грохот, и всё разом меркнет перед глазами, и сменяется безумным, беспорядочным хаосом, и Кассандра едва успевает прикрыть глаза и сгруппироваться, когда понимает, что летит вниз.

И тут же встречает туловищем землю. Это падение совсем не кажется долгим, в отличие от предыдущего. Зато сверху на неё наваливаются какие-то вещи, по счастью, довольно мягкие; и даже когда всё затихает, она лежит ещё пару секунд, выжидая, не превратится ли мир снова в грохочущий сумбур. И лишь затем осторожно выкапывает себя из завалов, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Твою мать, — кажется, ситуация повторяется.

И отшибла она себе в этот раз другой локоть. И плечо. И бедро. Но всё это сейчас не важно.

***

Да, это уже явно не крошечный погребок. Оглядевшись, Кассандра понимает, что они находятся в длинном пещерном ходу с землистыми стенами, с обеих сторон уходящем в темноту. Сверху — провал с ломаными краями, над ним ещё один; света оттуда льётся достаточно, чтобы даже факел зажигать не пришлось.

Проворно заплетая волосы обратно в косу, Рапунцель то и дело косится наверх.

— Подожди, мы с тобой что, обрушили пол?..

— Выходит, так, причём дважды. Видимо, лачуга не рассчитана была на то, что кто-то будет выращивать в полу камни и тянуть вниз. Нам ещё повезло, что серьёзно не пострадали.

Кассандра задумчиво оглядывает землю. Здесь достаточно увесистых предметов, близкое знакомство с которыми едва ли было бы безопасным; но самое страшное — зеркала. Многие разбились на осколки, которые могли бы здорово изранить обеих, особенно Рапунцель, не защищённую доспехами.

— Знаешь, предлагаю больше так не рисковать. Непонятно, что мы обрушим на себя в следующий раз. Тем более, так _интересно_ , куда ведёт этот ход!

Кассандра тихо вздыхает. Ну да, кто бы сомневался. Хотя надо признать, выбор и впрямь небольшой; так что она не возражает, просто молча собирает среди руин то, что может пригодиться, — факелы, спички, немного тёплых вещей. Уцелевшую бутылку какой-то настойки. На всякий случай.

Рапунцель понимает её без слов и занимается тем же. А позже, когда сборы закончены, смотрит на неё странновато и говорит:  
— Послушай. Я всё понимаю, ты злишься и не хочешь меня видеть, но раз уж мы попали в такие обстоятельства… Предлагаю временное перемирие. Очень коротенькое, — она неловко улыбается, — временное перемирие. По рукам?

— То есть ты считаешь, что если мы не ударим сейчас по рукам, я убью тебя или оставлю умирать при первой же возможности?..

— Я не… — лицо Рапунцель обиженно вспыхивает. — Это значит — нет?

— Это значит — да, если для тебя это так важно, — Кассандра сухо жмёт её аккуратную кисть. И не удивляется, когда Рапунцель не отпускает её руки — а вместо этого тянет за собой, ничего не спросив, в том направлении, которое сама уже успела выбрать.

Кассандра всё ещё помнит, что такому нет смысла удивляться.

Она высвобождается и молча идёт вперёд.

Пещера совсем не похожа на те завораживающе красивые, усеянные сталактитами подземелья с аляповато-ярких картин на выставках. Это довольно тёмный, не слишком просторный ход с рыхлой грязью под ногами и ненадёжными на вид земляными стенами. Кассандре всё это не нравится, а то, что эта почва обвалилась, по сути, уже дважды, не нравится особенно. И фоново она ещё размышляет о том, знала ли Готель про этот ход; при тех-то дельцах, что она проворачивала порой ещё до похищения принцессы, иметь лишний способ уйти от гвардии было весьма, весьма невредно…

Рапунцель, которая, видимо, вкладывает в слова «очень коротенькое временное перемирие» какой-то свой смысл, пару раз пытается завести разговор, то о погоде, то о происходящем в Короне — таким невинным легкомысленным тоном, будто нет ни прошедшего полугода, ни опала в сердце Кассандры, ни чёртовой толщи земли, готовой на них обрушиться.

Кассандра молчит. Ей странно, очень. С одной стороны, ей как-то внезапно, восхитительно _плевать_ , и она чувствует гораздо меньше, чем могла бы предположить. С другой — она всё ещё ощущает себя ничтожеством, ни на что не годным нескладным недоразумением, от одного лишь присутствия Рапунцель; это позорное, очень болезненное, почти уже позабытое чувство, и особенно стыдно Кассандре оттого, что она так и не поняла, _чем именно_ Рапунцель её лучше, и _почему_ заставляет её так себя ощущать.

А ещё у неё есть вопрос. Один. Очень важный. Поначалу мысль задать его кажется абсурдной, но крепнет и крепнет с каждым поворотом уныло-земляного коридора, и в какой-то момент будто начинает кричать внутри, не позволяя ни на что переключиться.

Тогда Кассандра замирает на месте. Отрывает себя от нервозного созерцания рыхлых стен, от стоических попыток не-слушать Рапунцель, болтающую о чём-то вполголоса.

— Послушай, — она хрипло кашляет; не ожидала, что голос успел сесть, откуда бы. — Как там мой отец?

— Ну, он…

Они даже продолжают идти дальше, но медленно, едва переставляя ноги. Только, кажется, для того, чтобы не признавать: вопрос настолько важный, что можно бы и остановиться.

— Он ушёл с поста капитана гвардии.

Кассандра и так прекрасно понимает, _почему_. Последние сомнения отпадают, когда Рапунцель не озвучивает причины.

— И кто теперь вместо него?

— Юджин.

На секунду это короткое сочетание звуков бьёт Кассандру хлыстом по сердцу. А после — она снова ничего не чувствует; кроме, разве что, какого-то… _облегчения_. Ей не нравится Юджин, быть может, и его явно ждёт прорва работы над собой, прежде чем он сможет стать хорошим капитаном гвардии; но — в нём есть, по меньшей мере, перспектива, есть _способность_ это сделать. В нём есть то, чего он сам, наверное, до сих пор не замечает; а вот её отец — кажется, всё-таки разглядел.

— Поздравляю.

— Спасибо. Я передам.

Какая-то незначительная деталь, трудноуловимое чувство неправильности царапает в этот момент Кассандру. Но она ещё не понимает, что именно.

— А где мой отец теперь?

— Пока что уехал ненадолго на отдых. Не знаю точно, куда, но собирался куда-то на тропические острова. Скоро должен вернуться, насколько я знаю, переезжать из Короны он не планировал…

На секунду в горле образуется непрошеный комок, на глаза просятся душащие слёзы; но затем — всё это снова отпускает, становится легко и даже как-то _свободно_ , пускай и временно.

_По меньшей мере, с ним всё пока что в порядке. И она найдёт его, непременно, хоть на краю света, и объяснит, что всё было не так._

_А сейчас — сейчас надо просто выбраться из этой подземной клоаки. И не задавать… да, пожалуй, не задавать больше никаких вопросов._

Коридор делает очередной резкий разворот, и на подходе она застывает на месте.

— Слышишь?..

Издалека, с той стороны, смутно доносится шелест, изредка разбавляемый недовольным писком.

Рапунцель медленно кивает. Они переглядываются. Кассандра рывком снимает со спины меч, держит его наизготове; Рапунцель снова распускает волосы, вяжет на конце петлю. И после этого невольно, не сговариваясь, они идут уже нога в ногу, за поворот заходя почти одновременно.

Первый десяток метров всё вроде бы спокойно, и только темнота впереди кажется какой-то _странной_. Затем проход расширяется, а писк становится громче. Они входят в непривычно просторный для этой пещеры зал; и за секунду до Кассандра понимает, что их ждёт, даже кидает взгляд наверх — и тут же лицо и плечи точно вспарывает визжащий вихрь.

Факел предательски гаснет.

Сколько их тут, сотни, тысячи? Воздух будто соткан из лап и крыльев, зубов и когтей, когтей, особенно когтей. Большая часть мышей не атакует, кажется, намеренно, они просто напуганы и не понимают, что за чужаки-великаны их побеспокоили, — и Кассандре немного совестно от того, что придётся убить и ранить какое-то число, и она старается бить мечом плашмя. Стоило бы, может, вернуться назад — но когда атакуют со всех сторон, а глаза приходится держать закрытыми, да и толку в них никакого, понять, где именно это _назад_ , становится крайне сложно.

Кассандра наконец продирается к краю зала, ощущает рукой гладкую твердь. Перекрикиваясь, они с Рапунцель находят друг друга, жмутся к стене спинами; движутся в одном направлении — и наконец ощущают сзади блаженную пустоту, и выбираются в проход.

Но неприятности не кончаются.

Большая часть стаи остаётся бушевать в зале, но кое-кто пускается вслед. Чудом не потеряв спички, Кассандра вновь зажигает факел. Вокруг них кружит с десяток особенно крупных, вооружённых длинными бело-жёлтыми клыками мышей. Они атакуют уже намеренно, целятся в лицо, и движутся куда быстрее и проворнее человека — от них не убежать, и по ним едва попадёшь что мечом, что волосами, что факелом. 

Это даже не битва, а странная пляска, в которой Кассандра и Рапунцель остервенело скачут из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от атак и силясь попасть самим. Трое мышей падают на пол — становится легче, но ненамного. Успевает мелькнуть мысль, что в склонной к обвалам пещере стоит быть осторожнее, но только мелькнуть, оформиться — уже нет…

Удивительно, конечно, но кажется — они и правда _одновременно_ , не сговариваясь, хватаются за руки, утягивая друг друга от опасности. И выбирают верное направление. Им везёт.

Они лежат лицом в землю и слушают оглушительный грохот совсем-совсем рядом. А потом тишину. Мёртвую такую, леденящую. Кассандре кажется, что это длится очень долго, хотя по факту — пару секунд, не больше; затем обе вскакивают на ноги и легко справляются с уцелевшей тройкой мышей, оглушённых, дезориентированных.

А после медленно, тщательно осматривают обвал. И переглядываются.

_Откуда здесь глыба, блядь, откуда здесь чёртова каменная глыба, это ведь совсем недавно была земляная пещера._

— Мы ведь сейчас не с той стороны, где зал? — тихо спрашивает Рапунцель.

— Кажется, да.

Кассандра очень, очень аккуратно создаёт пару камней. Они легко вырастают из глыбы, не претерпевающей от этого никаких изменений; зато по стенам прохода пробегает слабое, но вполне ощутимое, очень неприятное колебание.

— Чёрт. Не знаю. Если попытаюсь её разрушить, нас совсем завалить может.

— Пойдём дальше? Мы ведь ещё понятия не имеем, что там.

_Именно это меня и смущает_ , думает Кассандра. Но выбор и правда небольшой. Они пускаются вперёд по коридору, стараясь двигаться максимально осторожно и тихо.

У Рапунцель порядком изодрано платье, волосы измазаны грязью, а молочно-белую кожу усеял жутковатый узор из царапин и ссадин. Кассандра, впрочем, чувствует, что и сама выглядит не лучше: по рассечённой скуле сочится, кажется, кровь, а перчатки изрешечены когтями настолько, что проку в них теперь почти нет.

— Так, постой! — она вспоминает о бутылке; внезапно — той и на этот раз повезло уцелеть. Кассандра стягивает исполосованные перчатки, и Рапунцель ойкает, увидев её правую руку:  
— Ты её… вылечила?

— Мне помог один человек.

Будь на месте Рапунцель кто-нибудь другой — он удивился бы, конечно, что кто-то взялся помогать _монстру_ вроде Кассандры. Но не тот случай: тонкие губы Рапунцель расплываются в улыбке, глаза вспыхивают искренней радостью.

— Как замечательно! А я ведь всегда говорила, что всё можно исправить!

Тепло, колыхнувшееся было в груди, тает стремительно, без следа. Они в молчании обрабатывают раны, и Кассандру тянет, признаться, сделать пару глотков, но… ей отчего-то мерзко. Так и предстаёт перед глазами, как Готель, кокетливая, неизменно молодая Готель — своими красивыми, изящными, белыми руками готовит эту бормотуху, чтобы угостить потом кого-нибудь из поклонничков.

Так что Кассандра просто прячет бутылку обратно в рюкзак, и они пускаются дальше в путь — весьма недолгий, впрочем. Метров через сотню их встречает своей серой, изъеденной рытвинами поверхностью глухой тупик.

И вот это уже совсем скверно.


	17. 16

— Ничего?

— Ничего.

Они в который уже раз обследуют тщательно отрезок тоннеля, в котором оказались заперты. И ничего — ни намёка на то, как выбраться из этой ловушки. Камень, заваливший проход, огромный и очень твёрдый, возможно что и тоже какой-то _магический_ ; меч Кассандры не оставляет на нём ни царапины, а когда она начинает упорствовать, своды пещеры опять отвечают взволнованным трепетом. По счастью, после этого места ход снова становится земляным, через него можно попробовать прокопаться — но куда и как, и где гарантия, что их не окружает со всех сторон сплошная толща земли, которая охотно и похоронит при первом резком движении?..

Кассандра с тихим стоном прижимается спиной к стене, утыкаясь в неё затылком. К ней наконец приходит осознание того, что они, вполне возможно, _умрут здесь_ , и вместе с этим осознанием — накатывает леденящее, пронзительно тоскливое чувство.

Чувство страха и сожаления.

Что отец будет думать о ней, какой её образ с ним останется? Что он теперь, до конца жизни будет считать, что дочь и вправду променяла всю его любовь, все годы, которые он ей отдал, на иллюзорные фантазии о мамочке-шлюхе, бросившей её ещё в детстве? Что его дочь — монстр, хладнокровный убийца, забравший у принцессы её судьбу, чтобы идти теперь дорогой разрушений и слепой ярости?.. В чём-то это, конечно, так; но в чём-то и не так — и _не так_ гораздо сильнее, чем должно ему сейчас казаться.

Ей так много, так безумно много нужно ему сказать. И стоило это сделать, едва появилась хоть малейшая возможность. Не ждать, пока она станет _кем-то_ , пока грязь уляжется; не ждать, когда она наберётся храбрости, когда ей перестанет быть перед ним стыдно. Ничего не ждать. Действовать сразу. А теперь пожалуйста — _не дождалась_.

И Гектор. Ему нужно сказать совсем немного — но всё равно это важно.

_Не представляешь, как я жалею сейчас, что вчера отвернулась. Да я бы вообще вела себя иначе, если б знала, что помру сегодня вот тут, без всякого твоего участия… И спасибо тебе. За всё. Я не знаю, как сказать это по-другому._

Это длится какую-то короткую скорбную минуту, не больше. После которой они с Рапунцель встречаются взглядами — и Кассандра понимает, что та была занята примерно тем же. Думала о тех, кто ей дорог, о тех, кому не сказала и для кого не сделала множество важных вещей. Родители, Юджин, Паскаль, народ Короны, в конце концов…

Это длится какую-то минуту. А после — Кассандру наполняет жгучая, яростная решимость, и в зелёных глазах напротив она видит тот же огонь, огонь непримиримого упрямства и желания жить; и только сейчас — понимает и вспоминает наконец, за что любила когда-то этого человека.

— Мы отсюда выберемся.  
— Мы здесь не сдохнем, — говорят они одновременно.

— Камень слишком твёрдый, но через землю можно попробовать прокопаться. Только знать бы, куда, и не обвалилось бы снова… Но других вариантов я не вижу.

— Возможно, мои волосы смогут подсказать правильный путь, — Рапунцель деловито расплетает косу. — И что касается обвала… нельзя сказать наверняка, но думаю, они защитят нас с тобой. Как тогда, в лаборатории у Вэриана, защитили меня и Юджина, помнишь?

Кассандра медленно кивает. Но по поводу второй части плана откровенно сомневается. Ей кажется, что волосы защитили Юджина не просто так, а потому, что Рапунцель его любила и любит. Так что сейчас на них не стоило бы рассчитывать.

Она запоздало понимает, что в ту самую чёртову минуту, когда они мысленно готовились к смерти, она не подумала о Рапунцель. Совсем. И ей очень хочется верить, что это взаимно.

— У меня есть другая идея.

***

Со стороны весь этот процесс должен, конечно, выглядеть откровенно дико.

По счастью, волосы Рапунцель и вправду указали путь: вспыхнули светом, переплелись в единый жгут и золочёной змеёй прильнули к стене пещеры, а самый их кончик выгнулся дугой, указав на конкретную точку в земляной толще. После этого Кассандра, хорошенько напитав себя гневом от мыслей о том, что они рискуют остаться здесь навечно, сотворила из камней нечто вроде навеса: плотный-плотный потолок, чуть более редкий пол и три стены, огородившие их с Рапунцель и участок, который они собирались копать, от остального мира.

— Обвал должно выдержать, — сухо сказала Кассандра, аккуратно ощупав конструкцию. — Наверное. Тут, по идее, неглубоко.

И они приступили к работе; поначалу было тяжело, но спустя какое-то время процесс дошёл почти до автоматизма. Кассандра — осторожно создаёт одиночный камень в земле, рыхля её и выталкивая наружу; Рапунцель — вычёрпывает землю сплетённым полотном волос. Кассандра — отстраивает вглубь стены, потолок и пол по мере того, как вырытый тоннель становится длинней. Рапунцель — расплетает перепачканные волосы и сверяет направление. Кассандра — думает, что всё это смотрится абсурдно, если не сказать _по-идиотски_ , но при этом, кажется, работает. Рапунцель… лучше, наверное, не знать, о чём она сейчас думает.

Пару раз она снова пытается завести разговор о новостях из Короны, но Кассандра молчит, и на лице у неё, видимо, столь явно отражается всё, что она думает об этих _новостях_ , что беседа сама собой тает в воздухе. Хотя она могла бы, наверное, ещё кое о чём спросить. Например, о том, _какая сволочь_ — будто у неё и без того нет никаких идей — растрепала всё, что случилось в Тёмном Королевстве, скрасив это гирляндой цветастых подробностей. Например, о том, почему Рапунцель не пресекла этот поток дерьма, а теперь делает вид, что хочет снова быть её лучшей подружкой.

Но… к чёрту. Правда, к чёрту.

Просто пусть это всё поскорее закончится. И они выберутся отсюда, и она объяснится с отцом, и она разберётся в свойствах опала, и она свалит отсюда как можно дальше. И точка.

Волосы ведут их наверх, и работа спорится. Судя по глубине падения из погреба Готель — осталось немного; эта мысль придаёт сил, и Кассандра почти игнорирует то, что голова кружится, а пальцы дрожат от неприятной слабости. Творить столько камней подряд, не будучи в сильном гневе, она не привыкла.

Но в какой-то момент Рапунцель поворачивается неловко, спотыкается об один из камней и едва не падает — но успевает ухватиться за стену. От резкого движения рвётся тонкий ремешок сумки, грузно падающей на пол; рассыпаются вокруг вещи, и среди них Кассандре сразу бросается в глаза резное зеркальце на ручке, чудом уцелевшее после встречи с камнями.

— Что это? — она хватает его первой, и стекло оживает в её руках. Готель, как всегда, _неизменно молодая Готель_ , сидит рядом с ней, с маленькой Кассандрой; дарит пошлую музыкальную шкатулочку, гладит по голове, говоря что-то о своей любви, а после, когда девчонка уходит, — бормочет себе под нос, что быть может, хоть это займёт её ненадолго, и добавляет ещё пару обидных и едких слов…

Кассандра замирает, и её сердце, даже опаловое, будто зажимают в тиски. Это подтверждает виденное ею в Доме, пускай и по-прежнему не факт, что она дочь Готель по крови. Этого было бы уже достаточно, но… это совсем, совсем не всё.

— Откуда у тебя это зеркало? — деревянным, скрипучим голосом спрашивает Кассандра.

— Я не знаю. Честное слово, я его впервые вижу, понятия не имею, как это оказалось у меня в сумке…

Кассандра, отвернувшись, творит новый камень. И дальше они зло, на автоматизме продолжают копать — параллельно чуть ли не крича друг на друга.

— Это зеркало, которого не хватало у неё на стене в погребе. Ты забрала его оттуда?

— Нет!

Звучит довольно искренне, надо признать, но всё это слишком серьёзно, чтобы верить в искренность. Зачем могло понадобиться это зеркало? Единственное из тех, что были на стене, показавшее, что Кассандра вправду была дочерью Готель, что всё увиденное в Доме — не уловка, не морок?.. Показавшее, что Готель даже пыталась её любить — эта мысль ужасает до дрожи, но сейчас не важно, — пускай и не слишком-то получалось? Втереться в доверие, доказать, что никто ей не был нужен, кроме себя, а значит, никому она не мать и спорить не о чем? Или…

_Это слишком красиво и слишком правдоподобно. И больно. Больно невыносимо._

— Рапунцель, — хрипло произносит Кассандра, — скажи, как ты узнала о призраке?

— Ко мне прибежал Эрнесто, один мальчишка. Ты его не знаешь, наверное, его семья недавно переехала в Корону. Сказал, что он забрался в покинутую хижину Готель и увидел там…

— Да ладно? И что, мальчишка Эрнесто не рассказал об этом дворовым друзьям, родителям, соседям, друзьям соседей, но сразу побежал с такой новостью _к принцессе_? Иначе с чего бы в хижине так тихо и пусто?

— Я… не знаю. Слушай, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— И ты при этом тоже никому не рассказала? Пришла на встречу с призраком совсем одна, не взяв ни своего ненаглядного Юджина, ни даже Паскаля?..

_— Кассандра…_

— Что?! Что — Кассандра? — под злым взмахом её рук вырастает не один, а сразу пять хищных камней. — Ты всё спланировала заранее! Подстроила, чтобы втереться в доверие, разве нет?

— О чём ты говоришь… Паскаль приболел, а у Юджина теперь и так полно забот, ну и вообще… я решила, что это _личное_ … 

Но чёрт возьми, всё уж слишком красиво, слишком хорошо складывается. Да, несомненно, _её_ рука здесь есть — но имело место много случайностей, и едва ли _она_ смогла бы так хорошо всё подстроить. А вот Рапунцель — легко. Она рванулась первая к надписи на стене; она обрушила пол в хижине; она выбрала направление пути; и как именно произошёл обвал — тоже толком не ясно…

И она почти добилась своего. Конечно, Кассандра не забыла былые обиды — но нельзя отрицать, что её отношение стало на пару градусов теплей.

_Точнее, могло бы стать._

Она вяло думает о том, что вероятно, _она_ и Рапунцель — в сговоре, и это чёрт знает что вообще значит; но отчего-то такая мысль почти не вызывает эмоций. Может, оттого, что их больше уже не вызовешь.

Плевать, плевать, скорей бы выбраться отсюда.

— Кассандра, послушай…

— _Слушаю_ , — ледяно и чуждо звенит её голос.

— Честное слово, я сказала тебе правду. Мне просто рассказали о призраке, и я пришла, и я понятия не имею, кто и зачем сделал эту куклу, кто всё это подстроил, и подстроил ли вообще кто-то. Я не брала это зеркало, я вижу его в первый раз, и я _не знаю_ , откуда оно взялось у меня в сумке! Но знаешь… я рада, что всё вот так сложилось. Я очень рада была тебя видеть, хоть немного побыть с тобой в одной команде, это было чудесное приключение, и я… Знаешь, я скучала.

Чёрт. А ведь она могла, могла бы ещё всё исправить. Могла бы найти доказательства, привести хоть какое подтверждение своих слов; да в конце концов, хоть предложила бы пойти в Корону, навестить больного Паскаля, познакомиться с мальчишкой Эрнесто. Едва ли Кассандра бы согласилась, уж _при её-то репутации_ , но… это бы было хоть что-то.

Но эта бесконечная игра на доверии, на эмоциях, на слащавой улыбке и невинных глазках, на дружбе, которая давно уже умерла без остатка, — это рушит всё, всё, окончательно.

— Иди, пожалуйста, к чёрту, — тихо и бесконечно зло выдыхает сквозь зубы Кассандра. _Хорошо, как же хорошо, что ей можно теперь выражаться._

Остаток работы проходит в напряжённом молчании. Кассандра творит по пять-десять камней за раз, вспарывая ими землю так резко и зло, что той давно бы стоило обвалиться; что она в итоге и делает — но небольшой жалкой горсткой, после чего сверху проступает мазок солнечного света.

_Свобода._ Кассандра, правда, уже не чувствует радости. Создаёт последнюю каменную звезду, расчищает путь, разгребая землю, — и выбирается наружу, вдыхая грудью прохладный воздух, а потом смотрит вниз.

Из этой жалкой прорехи в земле Рапунцель смотрится неестественно бледной, будто призрак, а огонёк факела в её руках кажется блеклым фальшивым солнцем. Она глядит снизу вверх, сначала с радостью, потом — вопросительно, а затем в её глазах мелькает то ли боль, то ли испуг:  
— Кассандра…

Кассандра не может об этом не думать. Никак. Не может не думать, что сейчас достаточно сотворить ещё одну каменную клетку — и Рапунцель, не имея чёрного оружия, останется там, внутри. Едва ли погибнет — выберется, наверное, как-нибудь, в крайнем случае спасёт ненаглядная шевелюра; но может быть, поймёт хоть на секунду, как больно и страшно быть одной, когда вокруг только темнота и холодные, острые, нерушимые камни…

Гнев терзает и мучит, выжигает её изнутри, но именно сейчас ей отчего-то вспоминается тот незнакомец из трактира. Округлые черты лица, бледные губы, бордовая ряса, выжженная рука — и вежливое спокойствие во взгляде, спокойствие того, кто знает, о чём говорит:  
— Просто помните, пожалуйста, что вы человек. Были им и останетесь…

Кассандра подаёт Рапунцель руку, рывком вытягивает её наружу.

А после — разворачивается и уходит, не сказав ни слова.


	18. 17

— Кассандра, Касса-андра, ты получила, насколько я могу наблюдать, моё письмо?

— Слушай, если хочешь сохранить на месте содержимое своей черепушки, пожалуйста, уйди.

Кассандра помнит, что лишить _её_ черепушку содержимого не так-то просто, но ей наплевать. И так всё гудит и смешивается внутри, а былой гнев превратился во что-то мучительно-дурное, терзающее, точно головная боль. А надо успокоиться и подумать обо всём. О _ней_ , о Рапунцель, о том, как и почему они теперь связаны. И _она_ это тоже понимает наверняка, вот и пришла побыстрей спутать карты.

_Она_ с притворным расстройством цыкает зубом:  
— Ах, до чего же негостеприимно!

— А что, гостеприимно было мастерить фальшивого призрака, чтобы стравить меня с принцессой? — Кассандра вскидывает голову, зло глядит на _неё_ исподлобья. — Кстати, сделана кукла отлично, признаю. Неужели сама?

_Она_ кокетливо, тихонько смеётся.

— О, ты не представляешь, Кассандра, каким количеством ценных навыков успеваешь обзавестись за долгую жизнь… особенно когда некоторые расстарались, чтобы сделать эту жизнь как можно более скучной. Спасибо. Мне приятно. Как вы пообщались с принцессой?

— Не слишком, — уклончиво отвечает она.

— О, неужели она опять набивалась в друзья, говорила о том, что безумно скучает, готова простить предательство и вернуть тебя назад?..

— _Неужели._ Как будто от неё можно ожидать чего-то другого.

— О. А вот об этом я и пришла поговорить.

_Она_ опускается на край кровати — Кассандра, лежавшая до этого, подтягивает к себе ноги и садится рядом, не желая с _ней_ соприкасаться, — и достаёт из крошечной бархатной сумочки округлое зеркальце без рамы.

— Сын Квирина претендует на должность королевского алхимика, верно?.. Увы, я боюсь, для этого у него недопустимые проблемы с бдительностью. Не замечает _интереснейших вещей_ прямо у себя в лаборатории.

_Она_ протягивает зеркальце Кассандре, и та неуверенно берёт его за края. Отражение привычным образом расплывается, и в стекле появляется фигура Вэриана, склонившегося над столом. Он сосредоточенно что-то пишет, порой машинально взлохмачивая волосы, покусывая кончик карандаша. Посередине комнаты стоит на подставке странное сооружение, похожее на огромную металлическую стрелу, без оперения и с толстым древком.

Дверь протяжно скрипит, и в комнату заходят Рапунцель и Юджин, причём последний — в мундире капитана королевской гвардии. Вэриан не поднимает головы, пока Рапунцель не обращается к нему:  
— Здравствуй. Я пришла посмотреть на то… о чём мы говорили.

— О, конечно, — Вэриан рывком поднимается с места и подходит к стреле. Кассандре кажется даже красивым то, как вылетает из наконечника широкий, медового цвета луч, пронзая картонную мишень, заключая её в сноп хаотично пляшущих жёлтых искр; и лишь секундой позже, приглядевшись, она понимает, _в форме кого_ сделана эта мишень.

Видимо, тот гений современной живописи опять решил немножко подзаработать.

— И что оно делает… по сути? — в голосе Рапунцель слышится сомнение.

— О, всё просто, детка, — бодро откликается Юджин. — Видишь ли, поскольку сердце Кассандры обледенело настолько, что сделало из неё практически нежить, рядовое оружие против неё не особенно эффективно. А уж с учётом того, как быстро она творит камни… В общем, наш штатный гений сотворил вот эту крутую штуку.

— Она убьёт её?..

— Нет, что ты! — вмешивается Вэриан. — Точнее, теоретически она _способна_ это сделать, но я рассчитывал на другое. Повреждения, наносимые этим оружием, по характеру отличаются от обычных, к которым Кассандра, судя по нашим данным, стала слабо восприимчива. Мы опасаемся, что если она нападёт, — его голос подрагивает, становясь тише, — солдатам придётся долго атаковать её, и мы за это время понесём множество потерь из-за камней. Моё изобретение решает эту проблему. Хватит пары выстрелов, чтобы лишить её сознания или… 

— Лишить её сознания, — с нажимом перебивает Юджин. — Мы сможем обезвредить её, не подвергая опасности жизни наших солдат и остальных граждан. Ты ведь понимаешь, как это важно, дорогая? А от тебя требуется только подписать документ, разрешающий продолжить испытания…

Зеркало внезапно мигает и гаснет; у Кассандры ёкает сердце от неожиданности. Или ещё от чего-то.

— И… что?

— Она подписала, — _она_ безразлично пожимает плечами.

Где-то глубоко внутри Кассандра понимает, что такое не подделать; каждый жест, каждое слово, каждый переход интонации — всё это знакомо ей до боли, и да, да, это _именно_ те люди, которых она так хорошо знала раньше. Тем не менее, она наслажденно ныряет в отрицание:  
— Слушай, я такие же чудо-зеркала встречала сегодня в домике, к которому _ты_ явно имела отношение. С чего мне верить, что всё это было на самом деле, а не какая-нибудь магия?

Она приподнимает в улыбке уголки широкого рта:  
— Пожалуйста.

Вот уж в её сумочке _какая-нибудь магия_ есть наверняка — иначе как в такое крохотное пространство могли поместиться два крупных свитка, которые ложатся теперь на колени Кассандре? Первый — приказ о выделении денег из казны на испытания проекта под кодовым названием «Жало Янтаря»; и вправду, подписанный принцессой; хотя сумма, надо признать, невелика — видимо, основная суть в самом разрешении. Второй, куда более объёмный, украшенный грифом «Совершенно секретно», содержит описание проекта. Кассандра читает торопливо, бегло, не понимая в сухом научном тексте части слов, но тех, что понимает, — в принципе, достаточно.

— Откуда ты это взяла?

— Я же сказала. У сына Квирина _проблемы_ с бдительностью. Это его копии документов, и с надлежащим их хранением он, как видишь, не справился. Боюсь, он и хватится их ещё нескоро, так что оставлю тебе на денёк… для вдумчивого изучения, — _она_ поднимается с кровати и плавно плывёт к двери.

— Постой, — хрипло бросает Кассандра.

— Да?

— Скажи, Рапунцель была в курсе, что призрак ненастоящий? Она шла туда специально, чтобы встретиться со мной? Она… вы были в сговоре или нет?

_Она_ опять улыбается. Они с Кассандрой сталкиваются взглядами, смотрят друг другу в глаза, но если речь о _ней_ — в этом никакого толку. Разве что если нужно зеркало, а его нет под рукой.

— Послушай, ну давай проявим благоразумие. Мы ведь обе прекрасно понимаем, что независимо от того, что я отвечу, ты мне не поверишь — что будет, следует признать, вполне логично с твоей стороны. Так есть ли смысл мне вообще что-либо отвечать?..

Кассандра ничего не говорит, просто отворачивается, позволяя _ей_ в молчании покинуть комнату.

Но думает, что, пожалуй, это самый честный ответ, на какой можно в принципе было рассчитывать.

***

— Занятно, — задумчиво резюмирует Гектор, откладывая в сторону документ с описанием проекта «Жало Янтаря».

Кассандра, привыкшая уже, казалось бы, к его манере выражаться, раздражённо выдыхает. Ну да. Конечно. Её пристрелят, а ему _занятно_. Кто бы сомневался.

— Что-нибудь ещё ты можешь об этом сказать?

— Ну, подход у них интересный. Сам принцип работы оружия.

— Ты в этом разбираешься?

Он неопределённо поводит рукой в воздухе.

— Явно меньше, чем автор документа. Если это тот мальчишка из зеркала, он неплох.

— И эта штука будет работать?

— Теоретически должна. Ну, насколько я понимаю.

Кассандра принимается пружинисто, нервно, от стены к стене расхаживать по комнате. Её ужасно раздражает это равнодушие; она не может понять, рядовой это способ над ней поиздеваться или что-то иное; и ещё — она никогда бы не призналась, но — ей бы хотелось, чтобы Гектор, узнав, что её намерены убить, проявил чуть больше эмоций.

_Да на кой чёрт было вообще рассказывать._

— Что ты так бесишься, я не пойму?

Кассандра со стоном садится, едва ли не падая, на кровать и прячет лицо в ладони. Нет, он точно издевается.

— Да мои бывшие друзья решили меня, знаешь ли, прихлопнуть, вот и бешусь! — до чего дрянная формулировка вышла; ну да что уж теперь.

— Ну, про бывших друзей я не в курсе, да и не моё это дело, — усмешка в его голосе чуть звонче, чем обычно, — но в целом, думаю, ты сгущаешь краски. Это не какой-нибудь луч смерти. Опал вообще… как бы тебе сказать… небезопасно атаковать мощной магией, да и сильным немагическим взрывом тоже. В ответ можно огрести такой выплеск энергии, что мало не покажется.

_Интересные подробности; и кажется, в дневнике подобное было._

_Но с чего вдруг такая откровенность — сейчас?.._

— А это _жало_ сделано остроумно и… очень аккуратно, скажем так. И это просто оружие, к которому ты восприимчива, а дальше как повезёт. До встречи с опалом тебя ведь не волновало, что тебя пристрелит какой-нибудь лучник? Или блудный бандит пырнёт ножом в горло?

— До встречи с опалом, — мрачно цедит Кассандра, — такие _блудные бандиты_ не ходили толпами к моему жилищу.

— А с чего ты взяла, что сейчас пойдут? Оружие под грифом «секретно», в руки простым людям, которые наслушались о тебе всякой дряни, его точно никто не даст. А принцессе и приближённым нет смысла идти на риск. Скорее они хотят подстраховаться на случай, если ты нападёшь первой. С них ведь тогда и спросят за всё, что случится.

Вот спасибо. Да, верно, что-то она начала забывать, что в глазах всех остальных выглядит _монстром_.

— И этот парень ведь сам говорил, что лишние потери не нужны?.. А эта штука шибко дальнобойной не выглядит, и я бы на их месте точно первым не нападал. Ты с балкона башни нашпигуешь камнями кучу солдат, прежде чем они до тебя доберутся.

— _Я не хочу никого шпиговать камнями с балкона_ , — глухо выдавливает Кассандра. Подтягивает ноги к себе, упирает лоб в колени и долго-долго молчит, размышляя.

Гектор, конечно, всё говорит логично, и не давит на эмоции, в отличие от _неё_. С другой стороны — уж не это ли для него идеальный способ убить Кассандру, не нарушив запреты камня?.. Это просто слова, и с учётом того, что она сама примет решение, — едва ли можно их считать _нанесением вреда_. А если решение окажется неверным, её убьют; а он будет как бы и ни при чём, ведь циановые глаза не оставляют сомнений, что он находился под контролем _злого монстра_. Зная, что это член Братства, ему постараются сохранить жизнь. Тем более — обладая оружием, к которому восприимчива именно она.

Хотя с другой стороны — вполне вероятно, что она сможет сейчас всё проверить, просто заглянув ему в глаза и приказав сказать правду. И это, вероятно, тот самый случай, когда воспользоваться властью — уместно и не постыдно.

Но он произносит то, что меняет весь разговор в корне.

— Хотя знаешь, если честно… я давно уже не могу понять, зачем ты вообще остаёшься здесь.

Кассандра вздрагивает. Опускает ноги вниз, разгибаясь, и переводит на него взгляд:  
— О чём ты?

— Ну… не спорю, башенка вышла симпатичная, но разве ради этого стоит жить там, где все тебя ненавидят? Ты прячешься от людей, не можешь даже съездить в ближайший город, тебя считают монстром, и повезло ещё, что боятся настолько, что никто не рискует напасть. Зачем тебе это?

_Там, где все тебя ненавидят._ Спасибо. Отлично сказано. И самое горькое — Кассандра прекрасно понимает, что он прав, абсолютно прав; а ещё — понимает теперь, что в новости об оружии её так взволновала, кажется, не только и не столько перспектива быть убитой.

Она опять отводит глаза, и даже почти опускает веки. Хотя, конечно, плакать не собирается. Уж не по этой причине, уж точно.

— Хорошо, ладно. Я понимаю, что это не моё дело.

— Да нет, почему, ты… можешь высказаться, — тихо выдыхает Кассандра. — Пожалуйста. Я послушаю. Я не против.

— Да я всё уже сказал, в общем-то. Мир большой и прекрасный, и тебе… в нём найдётся место, — он недолго медлит, будто размышляет, говорить что-то или нет, а затем добавляет:  
— Не понимаю, почему ты упорствуешь.

Кассандре кажется, что изначально он хотел сказать не это. Хотя, впрочем, какая разница.

Она зачем-то поднимается с места, подходит к ближайшей стене и кладёт на неё ладони, почти что обжигая их о холодный, неумолимо твёрдый камень, а затем вжимается в него лбом. Они с этой башней уже почти что сроднились — и в то же время иногда ей кажется, что в глубине чёрных стен скрыто что-то злое, необъяснимое, страшное, то, что заставляет её видеть кошмарные сны, тихо и незаметно сжирает по кусочку.

От этого можно попробовать убежать — вот только не факт, что получится. Не факт, что не унесёшь это с собой, куда бы ни направлялся.

— Ладно. Я просто, видимо, многого не знаю в этой истории.

Это, безусловно, так: как минимум, он не знает, что _она_ говорила Кассандре, как обещала, что по возвращении в Корону решатся все вопросы, — подогревая и без того стойкое, болезненное желание туда вернуться. Не знает, чем было это желание вызвано; не знает, что было с ними _до_ — кроме, разумеется, того, что способны сообщить расхожие слухи да уличные спектакли.

Но Кассандра, видимо, и сама чего-то о себе не знает. Иначе почему ей говорят то, о чём она и так всё время думала в последние дни, — а в груди просыпается боль и странное, необъяснимое негодование, будто её только что ударили с размаху в самое уязвимое место?..

— Да. Ты многого не знаешь, — сухо говорит она.

— Верно, не знаю, что может заставить человека оставаться там, где его считают монстром. Даже когда против него создают оружие, когда он опасается за свою жизнь…

— А ты что предлагаешь? Позорно сбежать, показав, как сильно я испугалась их чуда техники? Вот так просто взять и _сдаться_?

— Ты разве объявляла им войну, чтобы сдаваться?..

Над этим вопросом бы стоило подумать получше, но её хватает лишь на то, чтобы выпалить:  
— Это _они_ объявили её мне.

— Правда? — и вот за эту усмешку особенно хочется дать ему в глаз. — Это когда? Когда посмели сделать хоть что-то для защиты от монстра, держащего в страхе всё королевство?

Кассандра медленно скрючивает пальцы, вжимаясь подушечками в камень, почти что ломая об него ногти. Ей невыносимо, жгуче обидно от подобных слов, но она всё-таки проявляет чудеса самообладания, процедив сквозь зубы:  
— Гектор. Ты зарываешься.

Удивительно, но это и вправду звучит почти спокойно. И на несколько секунд в комнате повисает мёртвая, напряжённая тишина, в которой затем отчётливо слышен шорох плаща и звук шагов, направляющихся к двери.

— Да. Я зарываюсь, верно. Просто не знаю, как ещё до тебя достучаться. Чтобы ты отпустила наконец своё прошлое, а не продолжала в нём гнить.

Планировалось, видимо, что это будет эффектной завершающей фразой; но именно этой злосчастной фразы терпение Кассандры всё-таки не выносит. И разбивается. Вдребезги.

_— Стоять!!!_

Это абсолютно жуткий, неестественно высокий визг, в котором она сама не узнаёт свой голос. И, резко развернувшись на носках, уже просто наблюдает, как перед дверью вырастает длинный тонкий камень — и острием упирается Гектору в спину, заставляя того покачнуться.

И чёрт возьми, ситуацию ещё можно бы исправить, но этот _идиот_ сам всё портит. Смотрит ей в лицо с грёбаным своим прищуром, усмехается краем рта — а затем медленно-медленно, явно намеренно, опускается на колени, неприкрыто издеваясь над тем, что она себе только что позволила.

_И это лишнее, лишнее, слишком лишнее, так нельзя, нельзя так было делать, чёрт._

_Хорошо. Ладно. Хочешь госпожу — так будет тебе госпожа._

Она вбивает подошвы в пол так, будто надеется расколотить ими чёртов камень. И едва подойдя к Гектору, понимает вдруг, почему в разговоре постоянно отводила взгляд, избегая на него смотреть; и сейчас — сразу, поспешно находит его глаза, ныряет в циан, выплетая невидимую связь, чтобы ни на что не отвлекаться больше, кроме _дела_.

_К чертям, конечно, такие дела, но ей уже не остановиться._

Совсем _не отвлекаться_ всё равно не выходит — даже циан поглощает её не полностью, и она продолжает непривычно отчётливо ощущать реальность. Кладёт руку Гектору на шею — и хорошо чувствует жаркое тепло кожи, биение пульса под ладонью; и на секунду втапливает, не удержавшись, ногти в ямку за ухом, прежде чем скользнуть к подбородку, и всё внутри будто вспыхивает, и связь уже не спасает от этой чёртовой реальности, а только всё усугубляет как будто.

_Но гнев внутри — вспыхивает тоже. И он сильнее всего остального сейчас._

Она впивается ногтями ему в кожу, уже не сдерживая себя, скорее даже — назло, хорошо понимая, что короткая щетина едва ли спасёт от обидных царапин. С силой давит на подбородок, намеренно грубо задевая кадык, заставляя развернуть лицо.

— Ты отправишься сейчас в Корону. Уже ночь, ты умеешь действовать скрытно. Разрушишь это ёбаное оружие. Похитишь то, что осталось, если нужно. Ты знаешь лучше меня. Просто нанеси проекту _максимальный_ вред. Максимальный, понял?

Она не знает даже, сообщает ли это мысленно, как раньше, — или же вульгарно, пошло, дёшево чеканит свои приказы вслух на стервозно высоких тонах.

— Я всё понял. Я сделаю, госпожа, — произносит он хриплым, совершенно не своим голосом, и последнее слово будто бьёт её наотмашь, выжигая всё внутри. Он раньше говорил это _настолько_ , _настолько_ иначе, что сейчас эта слепая, страшная, раболепская абсолютно покорность режет особенно больно; и рука Кассандры, лежащая на его подбородке, взлетает в воздух и отвешивает злую, ожесточённую даже не пощёчину — оплеуху.

_Назовёшь так ещё раз — врежу; я ведь обещала, обещала когда-то, помнишь?_

Он хватает её запястье уже после — сразу после — удара; стискивает до боли, пружинисто распрямляя тело, рывком поднимаясь на ноги, и притягивает её к себе. Их лица застывают друг от друга в паре сантиметров, и это какой-то бесконечно интимный, до дрожи безнадёжный жест отчаяния. Она чувствует его тепло, его дыхание на своих губах, и очень резко, с невыразимой болью осознаёт, что всё необратимо, всё кончено, ничего уже не исправить; и не сразу понимает, что связь давно прервалась, и теперь как будто кипящий металл разливается от сердца-опала по телу — к голове, к рукам, к ногам, к горлу.

Гектор отпускает её, и одновременно с этим грубо, резко срывает с неё амулет, заставляя шнурок звонко лопнуть; жгучая боль от сердца эхом прокатывается по шее, вытягиваясь тонкой нитью. И тут же он распахивает дверь — та из-за камня открывается на треть, но ему хватает, чтобы проскользнуть в получившийся проём и исчезнуть в глубине коридора.

Кассандра, ошалело хлопая глазами, ощущая в теле нездоровый озноб, отходит к стене обратно, встречает затылком не успевший остыть камень. Отголоски гнева ещё клокочут внутри, но вот-вот потухнут — и тогда она окончательно, неизбежно придёт в себя.

И ничего хорошего там точно не обнаружит.

***

После гнева первым делом накатывает ужас. Ледяной, отчаянный и пока что необъяснимый; уже прекрасно ясно, что всё безнадёжно плохо, но только предстоит ещё понять, почему.

Затем включается разум. Легко, одно за одним выстраивает звенья невидимой цепи; хотя с такими звеньями и нельзя иначе — всё очевидно и просто, точно в детской головоломке.

Зачем _она_ сообщила Кассандре об оружии? Как минимум — чтобы Кассандра убедилась, что нет больше веры ни принцессе, ни остальным её _бывшим друзьям_. Как максимум — чтобы Кассандра попыталась от этого оружия избавиться.

Чего _она_ добивается глобально? Вопрос сложный, конечно, но один ответ уже ясен — хочет развязать войну между Кассандрой и Короной. Если Кассандра заявится устранять оружие сама — цель наверняка будет достигнута; если же отправит Гектора…

_Блядь. Его же там ждут. И наверняка убьют._

Да, принцесса и приближённые, вероятно, заподозрят, что он действует не по своей воле, — хотя и то не поручишься, что тому же Юджину, скажем, не наплевать; но гвардейцы и думать не станут — просто атакуют преступника, тем более такого странного, с циановыми глазами. Попытка уничтожить секретный проект — дело серьёзное, церемониться не будут. Да, конечно, он потрясающий боец, а большинство гвардейцев не особые мастера, но если двадцать… тридцать… сорок на одного…

Ужас сменяется мучительным чувством вины, оно чёрным камнем вонзается в горло, не позволяя дышать; а ещё — знобящим предчувствием страшного, уничтожительного гнева.

_Ворваться в Корону, изрешетить её камнями, захватить дворец и изгнать всех жителей._

Когда-то она была уверена, что никогда так не поступит, никогда не предоставит _ей_ того, чего _она_ так добивается. _Но если они убьют его, если убьют…_

_Тогда она не может за себя поручиться._

Хотя виновата во всём сама, как всегда. Он нарывался, конечно, своим шутовством, но она могла отдать ему _любой_ приказ — самый смешной, самый унизительный, чтобы вдоволь отыграться; любой — но не тот, который его убьёт. Если бы только можно было всё отменить…

Сердце, давно орущее болью, которой она не замечает, — вдруг замирает, будто обледенев.

_А отменить ведь, наверное, можно._


	19. 18

Поначалу она, конечно, просто срезает с клетки верхушку и берёт камень в руки, пытаясь нырнуть в циан; но ни на что особенно не надеясь, точнее даже — надеясь, что он не откликнется. Потому как отчётливо понимает — резона лгать о том, что при активном приказе камень останется немым, у Гектора не было; и если сейчас всё получится, то ясно… _что_ это, с немалой вероятностью, может означать.

При наличии чёртова амулета путь до Короны совсем недолгий, в конце-то концов.

Так или иначе — камень молчит. Совсем. И Кассандре кажется, что он горит заметно ярче, чем раньше. Пытаясь войти в то, другое измерение, она отупело пялится на руну, и через какое-то время от режущего света витиеватых штрихов начинает ломить глаза.

Но камень молчит. 

Кассандра, суетно выдохнув, кладёт его обратно в каменную клетку. Затем берёт меч, до боли стиснув рукоять, наклоняет голову, примеряясь; и так и застывает на месте — чувствуя, как от мыслей того и гляди расколется череп.

_Ну что ты делаешь, дьявол тебя подери, и зачем? Ты понимаешь ведь, чем всё это кончится?_

А она понимает, как ей кажется, прекрасно — разум подозрительно чист и ясен. Гектор придёт в себя. Захочет её убить или обезвредить. Объединится с силами Короны. Они приведут сюда армию. Прикатят своё сверхсекретное чудо техники. Кассандра забаррикадируется в башне. И… что он там говорил про _нашпиговать с балкона_? Хотя она не хочет так делать. Но быть может, они договорятся. Быть может, устанут от осады. Быть может, дадут ей уйти…

Не может всего этого быть, конечно. Но… всё как-нибудь решится. Так или иначе. Сейчас все эти события кажутся какими-то картонными, совсем не страшными, и уж никак не аргументом не делать того, что она намерена сделать.

_Зачем, зачем, Кассандра? Просто потому, что ты — давай хоть сейчас не лукавить — влюбилась, если не хуже?.._

Она прикрывает глаза, размышляя над этим вопросом, и отвечает уверенно и спокойно: _нет_. Дело совершенно не в этом.

Просто у неё были сила и власть — и она, дав волю ярости, не смогла ими ответственно распорядиться. И отправила того, кто ей подчинялся, на верную смерть; и может, конечно, сейчас всё оставить как есть; и тогда, наверное, никогда не станет больше возмущаться тем, что кто-то считает её _монстром_.

Никем _другим_ её считать уже будет нельзя.

Ей становится легко, свободно и просто. 

Вдохнув поглубже, хорошо размахнувшись, она без колебаний лупит по камню, намереваясь рассечь его посередине. Тот отвечает громким-громким, рассерженным звенящим стуком; зло мигает циановым огнём, мелькая туда-сюда, ударяясь о чёрные прутья.

И снова замирает на дне своей клетки. Целёхонький.

***

— Да ёбаный, ёбаный ты в рот, _сдохни_ , дьяволова кукла!

Кассандра задыхается то проклятиями, то бессмысленными угрозами, то всевозможной бранью, какой обильно нахваталась за времена гвардейской юности. Стены башни охотно отвечают взволнованным эхом; жаль только, что всё это не помогает, не помогает и помочь не может.

Камень остаётся целым.

Она пробует множество способов, от очевидных до откровенно нелепых. Разрубить мечом. Проткнуть мечом. Изрешетить несколькими камнями, острия которых сходятся в одной точке. Уронить с балкона башни. Уронить с балкона башни на камни снизу… На чёртовой штуковине не остаётся даже следов, она как будто неуязвима. И всё так же ярко, издевательски ровно светится.

Несколько раз Кассандра снова берёт её в руки, даже подносит зачем-то ближе к опалу, пытаясь установить контакт — теперь уже точно с надеждой лишь на то, что не получится. И снова слышит желанную тишину, и это значит — _есть смысл продолжать_.

Наконец она строит во дворе что-то вроде пресса: решетчатые стены и пол, на котором лежит чёртова штуковина, а сверху — тяжёлый блок из плотно переплетённых камней. Кассандра начинает строить его, ещё не осознавая масштабов, но входит во внезапный, почти гипнотический раж, создавая новые и новые ярусы; однако ни черта не помогает — глыба стоит на камне, чуточку качаясь, и _никак_ не может его раздавить.

Кассандре непросто и непривычно так использовать силу, но она сосредоточена до предела, так, что не замечает даже, как тихонько оседает на землю, а боль в сердце расцветает и крепнет, заполняя тело. Но в какой-то момент — её точно пронзает огненным штырём, а затылок утыкается в траву.

Лишь тогда, осознав, что упала от слабости, она прекращает колдовать. И лежит ещё с полминуты, прежде чем хватает сил приподняться.

Кажется, в каменной махине весу теперь не меньше пары центнеров; хорошо, что Кассандра сделала высокие стены — иначе та бы точно грозила рухнуть. Но под всей необъятной тяжестью издевательски горит цианом жалкий, крохотный, совершенно _целый_ огонёк…

Кассандра опускается обратно, и какое-то время восстанавливает дыхание, стиснув зубы от боли. Затем, поднявшись, аккуратно разрубает конструкцию, позволяя глыбе с грохотом осесть на землю, достаёт камень и относит на прежнее место, в каморку на самом верху башни. Строит для него новую клетку — и тихо стонет, когда даже от такого пустяка сердце будто снова дырявят насквозь.

А после добредает до комнаты и падает на кровать, проваливаясь тут же то ли в сон, то ли в обморок.

***

Когда Кассандра приходит в себя, сердце болит на порядок меньше, да и слабости почти нет. Она кидается на балкон, уверенная, что уже утро; но по пурпурной темноте неба понимает — прошло от силы несколько часов.

У подножия башни темно и пусто; и Кассандра зачем-то скорбно, подчёркнуто тихо обходит все комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что она по-прежнему здесь одна. Точнее — не все, но _почти все_ ; и понимает, куда в первую очередь стоит зайти, но не находит то ли сил, то ли смелости.

Интересно, как должен реагировать камень, когда один из _подневольных_ …

В груди болезненно сдавливает что-то; она обхватывает плечи, вздрагивая всем телом, и вместо того, чтобы пойти наверх, — бредёт вниз, выползая в сырую прохладную темноту. Немеющими руками складывает дрова, разводит костёр на привычном месте; и садится рядом, и до слёз глазеет на огонь, и ничего, ничего не чувствует, кроме какой-то ирреальной, баюкающей пустоты, жутковатой, точно колыбельные монстров из детских страшилок.

Наверное, эти часы — последние, что остались, чтобы не знать ещё правды, чтобы позволить себе _ничего особенно не чувствовать_. Она подкидывает щепок в костёр. Пальцы лижет жаром. Когда-нибудь она встанет, пойдёт и поднимется на верх башни, вскроет клетку и опять возьмёт камень; и хочет только, чтобы это _когда-нибудь_ было _ещё не сейчас_ — а больше хотеть уже, кажется, и нечего.

Когда в мерное потрескивание огня резко вплетается грузный топот, быстро становящийся громче, — она не разрешает себе поверить. До последнего не разрешает. Может, потому, что слишком больно будет ошибиться; может — просто нет сил вынырнуть из прострации. Скорее первое, впрочем.

И лишь когда топот застывает рядом с костром, так, что даже языки пламени колышутся и дрожат, — она вскакивает с места, вытянув тело струной, и поворачивает голову.

Они здесь. Все вчетвером. Гектор легко соскальзывает со спины Вико, а Мара и Ханнан с обеих сторон венчают седло, точно две грозные статуэтки, взволнованно поводя хвостами.

Кассандра взвизгивает как девчонка, легкомысленно и ребячливо, на секунду будто забыв о том, что случилось и как они расстались. Она бросается навстречу Гектору, и толком даже не поняв, что делает, порывисто его обнимает — уверенная, впрочем, что сейчас её оттолкнут; тело напрягается заранее, готовое выставить ногу назад, чтобы не упасть.

Он не отталкивает. Даже кладёт ей руки на плечи, очень сухо и деревянно, держась на вежливом расстоянии, — помнится, в прошлой жизни Кассандра вела себя так почти со всеми, кто лез обниматься. Она отстраняется, ощутив себя убийственно неуютно; всё, что случилось, всё, что никогда не будет как прежде, — будто рушится на неё заново. Неуверенными шагами она отходит к огню, опускается обратно на бревно.

Через секунду в кожу впиваются знакомые когти, и Ханнан тёплой тяжестью падает на колени и льнёт к груди. Его, похоже, не волнует, что она чуть не убила его хозяина, да ему и самому могло бы достаться. Кассандра жадно обвивает его руками, зарывается носом в мех; это тепло будто приводит её в чувство, растапливая что-то внутри, — и внезапно для себя она начинает плакать. Не всхлипывая, не привлекая внимания, тихо прячет лицо в пушистой спине Ханнана, стесняясь до чёртиков невольно льющихся слёз.

По счастью, это длится недолго.

Ханнан, впрочем, возмущённо фыркает, слезает с её колен, недовольный, видимо, ролью жилетки, и деловито исчезает в темноте. Кассандра поворачивает лицо к огню, чувствуя, как сушит его жар дорожки от слёз, а затем наконец переводит взгляд на Гектора. Он сидит на порядочном расстоянии, и смотрит на неё как-то… странно; с этим цианом толком не разобрать, как.

— Прости, я… — хрипло произносит она, и запинается, силясь собраться с мыслями, но через пару секунд сдаётся:  
— Блядь. Это всё так погано, что я не знаю даже, что сказать. Я… послала тебя на верную смерть, выходит.

— На _верную смерть_? — хмыкает он. — Слушай, это уже оскорбление. В этой твоей Короне вместо службы безопасности одна большая дыра, если тебя утешит.

Кассандра видит знакомую усмешку на его губах, слышит в голосе высокомерие, за которое раньше всегда хотела врезать.

На мгновение её душит такой нежностью, что становится страшно.

Откуда-то издалека, с другой стороны башни, доносится глухой утробный рык, к которому вскоре добавляется ещё один.

— Эй, ребята?.. — вполголоса говорит Гектор, а затем поднимается и уходит в темноту. Кассандра с удивлением думает, что раньше редко слышала, чтобы Мара и Ханнан подавали голос настолько громко; помедлив, она направляется следом.

И первое, что видит, — тёмный силуэт груза, оставшегося от каменного пресса. _Вот чёрт._ Сердце неприятно замирает, но она всё-таки подходит ближе. Гектор, задумчиво склонив голову, изучает разбросанные обломки; Мара и Ханнан, уже не рыча, снуют рядом, кажется, крайне довольные находкой.

— Ты пыталась уничтожить камень?

Она ведь не должна этого стесняться, разве нет? Она хотела поступить по совести, исправить свою же ошибку. И всё равно — с полминуты мучительно ищет предлог, под которым могла бы пригодиться такая штуковина; но в голову, конечно, ничего не приходит.

— Да, — коротко говорит она.

Повисает молчание. Гектор рассматривает руины механизма, медленно проводит рукой по глянцево гладкому чёрному боку глыбы.

— Это бесполезно, пока есть активный приказ. Данный при зрительном контакте, я имею в виду.

— Буду знать.

Кассандра дожидается, пока он отойдёт на пару шагов, насмотревшись, — а затем снимает со спины меч и чередой коротких злых ударов изрубает останки конструкции. Груз не трогает — слишком тяжело, слишком муторно; но кроме него, всё, что осталось от кустарного пресса, рушит тщательно, превращая в россыпь каменных обломков. Неплохо было бы их сразу и уничтожить, да только сейчас _успокоиться_ всё равно не выйдет.

Но и так достаточно. Главное — чтобы _она_ не догадалась, что Кассандра пыталась уничтожить камень. Это последнее, вот _совершенно последнее_ , о чём _ей_ стоило бы догадываться. Но по мелким обломкам уже ничего не поймёшь, а груз — сойдёт за результат упорной тренировки. Смотрится впечатляюще, в конце-то концов.

Чуть наклонив голову, скрестив руки на груди, Гектор молча наблюдает за этой странной расправой. И лишь когда Кассандра, учащённо дыша, убирает меч, глухо говорит:  
— Пойдём?

Она медленно кивает. И на подходе к костру замечает, что Гектор характерно припадает на левую ногу, хоть и пытается, кажется, это скрыть.

— Ты ранен?

Он усмехается. И садится в этот раз к ней чуточку ближе.

— Так, ничего серьёзного. У твоего дружка необычное чувство юмора, знаешь ли. И отношение к опасным химикатам — тоже. Не уверен, что он планировал это как ловушку, но так или иначе, вышло занятно.

_— Он не мой дружок._

— У него в ящике стола лежат два твоих портрета. И неплохие, кстати. Правда, они довольно пыльные, и сделаны, видимо, ещё до всех событий, но…

— Слушай, держи меня в курсе! — саркастически фыркает Кассандра, раздражённая такими подробностями; и тут же вздрагивает, осознав кое-что более важное:  
— Погоди, ты рылся у него в столе? Зачем?

— Ну а как бы я, по-твоему, смог подделать несчастный случай? — он с явным удовольствием ловит её удивлённый взгляд. — Никаких следов того, что оружие уничтожила ты или твои люди, оставлять было нельзя. Пришлось сделать вид, что мальчишка слегка не подружился с техникой безопасности, поэтому лаборатория за ночь была изъедена кислотными кристаллами… Занятная задачка, но весьма непростая, пришлось всё обшарить в поисках нужных реактивов. Но знаешь, мне даже не стыдно. С техникой безопасности он и правда не дружит. Кстати, вот, возьми.

Кассандра принимает из его руки что-то небольшое, золотисто блестящее; и видит при свете костра наконечник от давнишнего оружия, со странно неровными краями. С одной стороны из металла прорастает крохотный, изумрудного цвета кристалл.

— Только осторожнее. Оно должно быть уже неопасно, но… мало ли что.

И только сейчас, когда Кассандра держит этот чёртов кусок металла, до неё наконец доходит. Гектор не просто справился, но и нашёл изящный, от многих проблем избавляющий способ; и ему для этого хватило знаний, которые воин вообще чёрт знает где мог раздобыть.

Кассандра смотрит на него восхищённо, и даже не стесняется этого. Хотя не уверена, что когда-нибудь смотрела так на кого-нибудь ещё, кроме отца.

— _Спасибо_ , — тихо говорит она. И надеется, как всегда, что этого слова хватит, чтобы выразить всё, что она сформулировать не в силах.

Он улыбается — едва заметно, уголками губ, и как-то по-особенному тепло. Кассандра, немного смутившись, добавляет, кажется, просто для того, чтобы избежать молчания:  
— А Вэриан… Он был в меня влюблён когда-то, да. Это было невзаимно. И… надеюсь, что для него уже в прошлом.

— В прошлом, — эхом повторяет Гектор, дразняще растягивая гласные. — Кстати. Может, расскажешь всё-таки про своё _прошлое_? Я не об этом парне, если что.

Вот чёрт. Сейчас она подобного вопроса точно не ждала.

_Хотя быть может, именно так удастся что-то исправить?_

— Или я опять зарываюсь? — он говорит без агрессии, с какой-то горьковатой насмешкой.

Кассандра нарочно не даёт себе времени подумать.

— Зарываешься, конечно. Но я расскажу.


	20. 19

Рассказ о прошлом у Кассандры выходит больше похожим на биографию. Скучное, сухое до безразличия перечисление фактов; хотя, пожалуй, то, что она в принципе сообщает кое-какие из этих _фактов_ , уже говорит о многом. 

Чего стоит признаться в том, что она сама позволила запихнуть себя во фрейлины, рассудив, что можно и потерпеть пару лет, чтобы успокоить отца; что отказалась однажды от блестящей карьеры воина, сжалившись над несчастной милашкой-принцессой; что чисто случайно, оказавшись в гостях у адепта тёмного культа, узнала, что её произвела на свет знаменитая преступница и шлюха…

И тем не менее, она… увлекается, если это можно так назвать. Вот так вот просто — берёт и излагает почти всю историю. Гектор, верно, и близко не ждал от неё столько услышать; но слушает внимательно, не перебивая — и не сводя с неё взгляда сощуренных циановых глаз.

Она упоминает даже, как раздобыла Ловушку, — коротко, сухо и через силу, понимая, что без этого _история_ будет неполной.

А после — замолкает наконец, будто выдохшись; и смотрит на огонь долго-долго, до цветистых всполохов перед глазами. Помнится, кто-то — вернее всего, это был кое-кто с золотистыми волосами — говорил ей, что после исповеди должно становиться легче. До чего бесстыдная ложь. Ей безнадёжно и горько, будто по голове стукнули тяжеленным пыльным мешком, а затем водрузили его на сердце. Картины прошлого блекло танцуют в памяти.

— Послушай, а ты не думала, что увиденное в доме этого… Мэтью могло быть просто иллюзией? Как я понял, он тот ещё тип.

Кассандра вздрагивает. Она ждала слегка иной реакции на свой рассказ. А ещё очень сдержанно говорила о _ней_ — умолчав и о _её_ призрачной форме, и о том, что _она_ появлялась за дверью. То ли стыдилась своей легковерности, то ли опасалась показаться сумасшедшей; словом, вопрос ей совсем не нравится.

— Думала. Я всю эту хижину потом излазила, пытаясь хоть что-то найти. Или вспомнить.

— Но ни разу не говорила с отцом?

Она запальчиво усмехается:  
— Завалиться в гости к капитану гвардии, в текущем моём статусе? Поставить его перед выбором — нарушить долг или перерезать дочке горло? Я, знаешь ли, не настолько на него злюсь. И понимаю, почему он мне ничего не сказал. Даже благодарна.

Кассандра коротко кашляет, делает пару глубоких вдохов, усмиряя огонь под рёбрами.

— Хотя вчера я узнала, что он уже больше не капитан. И что… всё это правда, про Готель.

_Никак не поверить, что с тех пор прошло меньше суток._

Она рассказывает зачем-то и эту историю — про призрак Готель, про хижину, про Рапунцель и чёртово зеркало, на этот раз не скрывая _её_ участия. И это кажется странно уместным, будто ставит точку во всём, что было сказано раньше.

Не самую лестную для Кассандры точку.

— Я идиотка, да? Схватила опал, насмотревшись какой-то дряни у тёмного мага.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я отвечу на такой вопрос, верно? — неожиданно тепло усмехается Гектор. — Причём независимо от того, что думаю на самом деле.

— А что ты думаешь на самом деле?

Он смотрит на неё внимательно, с прищуром, и она отводит глаза, опасаясь случайно соскользнуть в циан. Наверное.

— Думаю, что дело было не в этом. Хотя эта дрянь, наверное, здорово выбила тебя из себя, — не «вывела», а именно «выбила», да. — Вообще я неплохо тебя понимаю. Со мной случалось кое-что… похожее.

Формулировка донельзя общая, но Кассандра почему-то понимает сразу, что он имеет в виду.

— Цветок Зан Тири?

— Цветок Зан Тири. Я тебе показался тогда сумасшедшим фанатиком, верно?

— Есть немного.

— Так вот, не поверишь, но я вообще наёмник.

_— Что?_

— Я даже не подданный Тёмного Королевства, — он горько ухмыляется, видя её удивление. — И никогда им не был, хотя мы с королём Эдмундом неплохо знаем друг друга. У меня перед ним был небольшой должок. А ещё я кое-что узнал об опале за время своих путешествий, и когда у Эдмунда с ним возникли проблемы, меня… попросили помочь. В обмен на лишних тридцать лет жизни?.. Ну понятно, я не отказался.

Кажется, он впервые сообщает ей что-то о Братстве; причём — и разговор завёл сам, именно на ту тему, которую так филигранно обходил прежде. Кассандра замирает, ей кажется, будто она балансирует на тонком канате; а балансировать сложно — потому как тема _лишних лет жизни_ ей по-своему близка. Близка и неприятна. И думала она об этом много, очень много.

— Неужели ты не был ни к кому привязан, кроме своих животных? Или… тебе не одному так продлили жизнь?

— Был. Продлили. С этого и начались проблемы.

Кассандре будто сдавливает что-то грудную клетку. Дышать неожиданно тяжко. Кажется, последние вопросы были лишними. Совершенно.

— Я рано лишился родителей, и Адира мне была как старшая сестра. Знаю, глупо звучит, но… так уж получилось. Она старше на двенадцать лет, мы были знакомы с моего детства, и она была моим кумиром почти во всём. Я всегда знал, что хочу быть как она, и чтобы она… мной… гордилась, что ли. Или признала… или зауважала. Сложно объяснить.

Он затихает на какое-то время, пару раз глубоко вздохнув, а после хмыкает:  
— Ну вот, теперь уже я чувствую себя идиотом.

— Напрасно.

Кассандре дышится уже легче, и ей за это чуточку стыдно.

— Серьёзно?

— Ну да. Я же не ты — соглашаться с таким, только чтобы позлить.

— Хм… Спасибо. Это очень великодушно.

Мара и Ханнан почти одновременно выскальзывают из высокой травы, взбираются на бревно по обе стороны от Гектора и тихо, очень ненавязчиво льнут к его рукам. Он, кажется, почти неосознанно погружает пальцы в их шерсть, принимаясь медленно её перебирать.

— Так вот, это она позвала меня в Братство. Не представляешь, как я поначалу был горд. А потом всё пошло не так. Мы стали не то чтобы отдаляться, но… она твердила постоянно про Солнечную Каплю, про то, что они с Опалом могут аннигилировать, строила какие-то догадки, ни на чём не основанные… Хотя ладно, может быть, и основанные. Скажу честно, я был не слишком объективен. Мне просто всё сильнее казалось, что для этого она и вступила в Братство. Не для того, чтобы помочь королю или сдержать опал, а только чтобы проверить свои теории. Ну и с учётом того, что Эдмунд для меня кое-что сделал, и что мы оба с ней приносили клятву… знаешь, я был не рад.

_Сдержать_ опал. Кассандру не может такое, конечно, не царапнуть; но она честно старается сосредоточиться на другом, не позволяя мыслям оформиться.

— Скажу честно, я не знаю, кто из нас был прав. Судя по тому, что известно сейчас, — Гектор, как назло, ещё и смотрит на неё пристально, порождая мерзкую тревогу, — каждый в чём-то да ошибался. Дело было даже не в этом. Просто она меня не слушала и не слышала, упорно, совсем. У меня было много доказательств, со мной соглашались Эдмунд и Квирин, и объективно, действительно, объективно, у них было больше причин верить мне, чем ей. А ей было плевать. Она будто помешалась на этой… _Солнечной Капле_. И готова была предать всех нас, подвергнуть опасности мир, лишь бы проверить свои догадки.

— Гектор… — её не может не пугать ледяная, мертвенно спокойная злоба, ясно ощутимая в его голосе; и в то же время слышать, как он зовёт таким тоном _Солнечную Каплю_ , как-то постыдно, злорадно приятно.

— Да… Извини. Я в порядке. Сейчас. А вот тогда… тогда я очень конкретно поехал рассудком, когда она заявилась в Древо… с вами. Блядь, я не мог представить, я подумать о таком не мог, что буду когда-нибудь её останавливать. На этой территории, внутри своего Древа, куда она меня когда-то и определила. А она взяла и пришла, будто… я никто для неё, будто Братство ничто для неё, будто она никогда не давала клятвы и никого теперь не предавала. И блядь… я прекрасно знаю, что были другие варианты, кроме этого чёртова цветка. Я не знаю, зачем так сделал. Я ни черта не соображал.

Он опускает голову, закрыв при этом глаза, что ясно видно по погасшему циановому свету. Ханнан, тихонько заурчав, обвивает хвостом его плечо, а через секунду — взбирается на шею, обнимая её воротником, и тычется носом в скулу.

— Или, — дрогнувшим голосом говорит Кассандра, прекрасно понимая, что лучше бы промолчать, — может, ты просто хотел сделать ей побольнее? Показать, насколько страшно всё, что она делает, показать, что она _сделала с тобой_ , и как низко можно пасть, играя по её правилам?

Треск огня в эти несколько секунд тишины кажется просто оглушительным.

— Знаешь, иногда я тебя ненавижу, — не поднимая головы, наконец выдыхает Гектор.

— Только иногда?

_— Кассандра._

Совершенно, совершенно неправильно думать сейчас о том, что он почти никогда не звал её по имени раньше. И что ей чертовски нравится, как он это имя произносит — даже в таком контексте.

Какое-то время они молчат. Затем Гектор, глубоко вздохнув, вскидывает голову, чуть встряхивая плечами, и говорит неожиданно спокойным, почти безразличным тоном:  
— А ещё знаешь, у истории есть продолжение. Вы ведь ушли тогда, а она осталась. И мы говорили с ней, долго-долго, хотя я вряд ли смог бы вспомнить, о чём именно. Но я понял тогда три вещи. Первое — она от своих теорий не отступится. Второе — мы теперь чужие люди. Ну и третье — первое со вторым не связано, а я ни в чём якобы не виноват. Просто так случается в жизни — людям не по пути.

От последней фразы Кассандре особенно горько. Так и вправду случается, она-то знает; а ещё — знает, что объяснить это невыносимо трудно, почти невозможно.

_Особенно если и не пытаться._

— В третье я не поверил, конечно. Но отпустил, не стал преследовать, ни её, ни вас. И больше с тех пор ни разу её не видел. Никто из нас… из Братства не видел её после того, как ты взяла опал, и никто не знает, где она.

Он коротко кашляет в кулак, и прежде чем продолжить, делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Не знаю, правильно я поступил или нет. Может, всё было бы иначе, но… Знаешь, в чём-то она тогда и правда меня убедила. Ну или, может, — он зло усмехается, — у меня попросту не хватило сил, как ни паршиво в этом сознаваться. Мне тогда казалось, что я сдохну.

— И… что дальше?

— Ну. Не сдох, как видишь.

Он медлит пару секунд, а затем произносит то, чего она никак не ждала услышать:  
— Прости. Мне стыдно за твою руку.

— Брось. Мы были врагами тогда. Ну и потом, ты ведь всё исправил.

— Всё? Не знаю. Может, ты и не взяла бы опал, если бы этого не случилось.

Он говорит с уверенностью, невольно задевающей Кассандру. Особенно тем, что это и впрямь похоже на правду.

— _Может._ Какая уже теперь разница.

— Ладно, — он, по счастью, не продолжает спорить. — В общем, это я всё к чему. Иногда так бывает, что людям надо просто идти своей дорогой. Друг без друга. Что бы с ними ни было раньше. И так обоим будет лучше. В теории я это знаю прекрасно.

— А на практике?..

— А на практике мне всё ещё часто кажется, что я сдохну.

Сейчас Кассандра особенно рада присутствию бинтуронгов. Потому что ей ужасно, ужасно хочется обнять Гектора, и она бы точно не удержалась, будь его грудь и плечи чуть более… свободными.

И это было бы лишним. Явно лишним. Потому что — и тут предательская мысль наконец обретает форму, выгибаясь тяжёлым хлыстом, — она теперь точно знает, что научилась отдавать приказы. Какие угодно. И больше нечего медлить; и больше ничего не мешает всё узнать о свойствах опала, и о том, кем она теперь стала, и о том, зачем самому Гектору это нужно.

Не сейчас. Не сейчас, конечно, это уж слишком. Но… сегодня вечером, может быть. Или завтра. В крайнем случае, завтра. Ни одного повода тянуть дольше не находится.

И сердце сжимается болезненно и горько, потому что Кассандра прекрасно знает — едва ли ей понравится то, что она услышит.

В глубине души она даже жалеет, что не смогла уничтожить камень. Хотя понимает, что иначе — стояла бы сейчас на балконе башни, наглухо задраив вход, и строила частоколы камней против идущей на неё армии. Или, быть может, была бы уже на том свете, не без помощи чудо-проекта «Жало Янтаря». Или, в самом лучшем случае, просто осталась бы в этой башне одна, разве что с редкими _её_ визитами.

Но где-то внутри теплится дурацкая, бесконечно глупая надежда на то, что всё могло бы быть по-другому; и они с Гектором так же сидели бы сейчас у костра, и говорили бы о том же, вот только у него в глазах бы не было чёртова циана, а у неё на сердце — мучительной тяжести от того, что неизбежно придётся сделать…

— Слушай, какого цвета у тебя глаза? — зачем-то спрашивает она.

Гектор поднимает голову; признаться, он уже выглядит так, будто и не было всего непростого разговора. Ханнан успел соскользнуть с его шеи, растворившись где-то во тьме. Мара мирно спит в ногах, обхватив хвостом его лодыжку.

— Жёлтые. Ты не помнишь?

— Извини. Тогда меня занимали слегка другие вещи.

— А твои волосы?

— Тёмно-каштановые, почти чёрные… Постой, ты тоже не помнишь?

Он внезапно широко улыбается, обнажая зубы, явно довольный тем, что смог её поддеть:  
— Даже если бы и нет, вспомнил бы сегодня. Благодаря твоему поклоннику.

— Он уже не мой поклонник, — на автомате отвечает Кассандра.

А после — думает о том, что Вэриан тоже пошёл дальше. Как и все, с кем она была когда-то близка в Короне, даже Рапунцель, несмотря на её попытки помириться; и то, что она подписала разрешение на проект, — лишь ещё одно тому подтверждение. Всё меняется. Все двигаются дальше. Иногда так бывает, что людям надо просто идти своей дорогой, друг без друга, и всем так будет лучше.

_Разве не этого она хочет уже давно?.._

— Гектор, я уеду отсюда, — выпаливает она очень быстро, будто боится в ту же секунду и передумать. И да, понимает, что слишком многое ещё не решено и не сделано, чтобы говорить об этом так уверенно; что это, как минимум, преждевременно, пока она не заставила его рассказать о свойствах опала.

Но отчего-то чертовски важным кажется это _объявить_. Именно так, именно сейчас.

— Что?..

— Ты прав. Меня ничего здесь не держит. Скорее наоборот, мне _нужно_ быть дальше от Короны. От всего, что случилось.

— Ну, звучит разумно, — в его тоне сквозит неистребимая издёвка. — И куда ты намерена уехать?

— Я понятия не имею. Мне кажется, это сейчас не главное.

Пару секунд они молчат. Краем глаза Кассандра видит на лице Гектора малозаметную, вороватую какую-то улыбку, которую он будто бы не слишком хочет показывать. 

— Подойди? — полувопросительно говорит он.

— Что? — они сидят в каком-то полуметре друг от друга, и это немножко… странно.

— Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста. Просто меня здесь, видишь ли, _держат_ , — он кивает подбородком на мирно спящую Мару.

Она послушно подходит, встаёт перед ним и склоняется к его лицу; и в этот момент ей ужасно хочется забыть обо всём, о прошлом, о будущем, об опале — но напряжённый свет циановых глаз не даёт этого сделать. Напротив, он дразнит и искушает; будто говорит — _давай же, прикажи, решись на это сейчас и выясни что хотела, и может быть, всё ещё будет хорошо, хотя ты и сама знаешь, что вряд ли_.

Кассандра соскальзывает взглядом вниз, по исчернённой татуировкой спинке носа — к суховатым губам с тёмно-красными следами обкусанной кожи. _Вот чёрт._ Она разозлённо опускает веки.

Через секунду её шеи касаются сзади тёплые пальцы, и даже легко царапают ногтем; она не сразу понимает, что происходит, но вскоре на солнечное сплетение ложится тяжесть амулета.

— Гектор…

— Тебе это пригодится, — он слишком близко; она слышит, как слетает каждый звук с его губ.

— Спасибо, — все слова кажутся пустыми, бесполезно пустыми, — и прости меня…

_— Всё хорошо._

Она просто идёт по пути наименьшего зла. Кладёт ладони ему на виски, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и прижимается лбом к его лбу, так и не открывая глаз. Циановый свет пробивается сквозь веки, превращаясь в воспалённо-белый.

— Ты уедешь со мной? Если и дальше… останется… всё хорошо?

У него есть море способов восхитительно всё испортить, так, что они оба никогда не забудут; но он выбирает единственный верный ответ, и повторяет эхом:  
— Если и дальше останется всё хорошо.

И по интонации ясно: _если останется — то конечно, но я в таком исходе не уверен_.

И Кассандра находит в себе силы отстраниться, выдохнув что-то вроде «спокойной ночи», и уйти, почти что убежать в направлении башни, нырнув в неровную предрассветную темноту.

На глазах точно отпечатывается тень воспалённо-белого света.


	21. 20

Проснувшись наутро — да что там, в районе полудня, если честно, — Кассандра вдруг понимает, что ей стало легче. Внезапно и ощутимо. Воспоминания о вчерашнем, болезненные и яркие, заметно потускнели за ночь; и даже мысль о том, _что ей предстоит сделать_ — причём сегодня, по-хорошему говоря, — тяготит уже не так сильно.

Она рада этому лишь до того, как натыкается взглядом на поеденный кристаллом наконечник оружия, оставленный на столе у кровати.

И ощущает на сердце слабое, предательское тепло. 

И разум — тоже предательски — соскальзывает с той самой мысли, с тяжёлых, но важных вопросов о том, как начать, и что спросить, и как сформулировать. И соскальзывает порой — в дебри совершенно недопустимые; в яркие, утопичные картины далёких городов; в не менее утопичные, неуместные совсем гипотезы — или _фантазии_ скорее — о том, что быть может, и вправду _всё останется хорошо_ , и они уедут туда _вместе_.

Поймав себя на последнем слове, Кассандра зло вонзает ногти в ладонь и тихонько шипит. Она уже не юная девочка, конечно; она прекрасно понимает, что происходит.

_И не должна позволить этому ни на что повлиять._

А стоит выйти из башни — как глаза, будто издеваясь, слепит совершенно летнее, неуместно восторженное солнце. Когда Гектор подходит к ней, приходится прислонить руку ко лбу, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, чересчур открытую улыбку; едва поздоровавшись, он бросает ей:  
— Может, разомнёмся? Я уже скучаю по твоим неуклюжим выпадам.

— О. А я скучала по тому, как неуклюже ты пытаешься меня задеть, — она не уточняет, словесно или в поединке; не важно.

Важно то, что стоит взять в руки меч — всё по-настоящему _важное_ вылетает из головы. Неважное тоже, впрочем. Она скучала, действительно, скучала; и несмотря на выверенные, сильные, почти злые удары клинков, несмотря на то, что она быстро успевает оказаться на земле, и не раз, — уже не поймёшь почти, поединок это или танец, дерутся они или движутся в унисон, подыгрывая друг другу. 

Так или иначе, оба явно этим процессом наслаждаются — так, что несколько часов не могут от него оторваться. А затем, когда они уже порядочно выдохлись, Гектор вдруг ощутимо поддаётся. Позволяет легко прижать себя к стене башни, приблизиться почти вплотную; и Кассандра знает уже, что это значит, что это тоже элемент игры, — и лишь сейчас вспоминает, болезненно и резко, что ей вскоре предстоит сделать, и удивляется тому, что сумела об этом и вправду совсем забыть.

_Ну. Сейчас она этого делать точно не будет._

Но виду, конечно, не подаёт. Подходит дразняще близко, не отрывая взгляда от циановых глаз Гектора — сейчас у неё, раззадоренной, отчего-то легко выходит не нырнуть _в тот мир_ , — и замечает даже, как проступает на его лице слабая, едва заметная гримаса. Вероятно, он тоже теперь _этого ждёт_.

Но она только резко опускает веки — темнота под ними снова кажется воспалённо-светлой — и громко шепчет, почти касаясь губами его губ:  
— Больше не смей поддаваться, — и отстраняется.

И лишь минуту спустя, уже повстречав спиной землю, понимает: при их разнице в росте — его лицо не должно было оказаться напротив.

Если он только сам этого не хотел.

Кассандру и после тренировки не отпускает полупьяная щекотная эйфория. Лишь ближе к вечеру она прячет наконец себя в комнату, запирает дверь и принимается мерить шагами пол, размышляя _о деле_. Катает в голове, постепенно вылепляя, формулировки вопросов, такие осторожные и аккуратные, что мелькает даже мысль их записать; а над ними — довлеет один-единственный вопрос, навязчивый и тягостный.

_Она должна вначале ещё раз попросить рассказать всё добровольно?_

Ответ очевиден и прост: конечно же, не должна. Гектор не соглашался раньше — наверняка не согласится и теперь; зато поймёт, что она намерена сделать, и успеет, возможно, что-то предпринять. Не слишком ясно, что, но он найдёт, чем её удивить. 

_Конечно же, не должна. Но не уверена, что сможет._

Стук в дверь кажется почти что освобождением. Торопливо опустив засов, она открывает рывком, даже не спросив, кто там, и немедленно об этом жалеет.

Отстранённо думает о том, что _она_ вроде бы уже заходила совсем недавно, и лишь затем вспоминает: оружие. Свитки. Ну, точно. Не верится, что всё это было только вчера.

Кассандра уверена, что шагов в сторону не делала, что стоит прямо напротив проёма, — и всё равно _она_ проскальзывает внутрь, да так аккуратно и легко, будто _её_ сюда пригласили. Вскользь оглядывает обстановку, и Кассандра вспоминает запоздало о фрагменте оружия, оставшемся на столе, но уже поздно.

— О. Добрый вечер, Кассандра. Как я могу наблюдать, ты решила проблему?

— Здравствуй. Да, если считать, что проблема была в этом, — сухо отвечает она. — Ты пришла за свитками, их надо вернуть?

— Я пришла к тебе, — _она_ едва заметно вздыхает и опускается на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу. — Хотя от свитков и вправду не откажусь.

Кассандра раздражена. _Её_ визиты давно уже не приносили радости, но сейчас _она_ явилась максимально некстати. Так же сухо, каждым движением будто намекая на то, насколько занята, Кассандра достаёт свитки и отдаёт _ей_.

— Я тебе, случайно, не помешала? — мимоходом спрашивает _она_ , застегнув сумочку.

Это не тот вопрос, на который стоило бы отвечать утвердительно. Кассандре не хватает какой-то секунды, чтобы это осознать.

— Помешала, признаться.

— О! От всей души прошу прощения за такую бестактность, — ирония здесь не в словах, даже не в интонации как таковой, а скорее в подчёркнутой вежливости, пышной правильности фраз. В той жизни так любили общаться многие гости при дворе, и эта игра в исполнении не последних людей во власти казалась Кассандре нелепой. — И чем же ты занята, если не секрет?

Сложно сказать, что заставляет её так ответить. Всё тут смешивается: и раздражение от того, как невовремя _она_ пришла, и тревога перед тем самым разговором, и — что особенно тяжело признавать — отголоски чёртовой надежды на хороший исход, от которой избавиться не удаётся никак, только спрятать, запихав поглубже.

Ну и глупость. Не последнее место в этом списке должна занимать простая человеческая глупость.

Так или иначе, Кассандра ляпает — уверенно, чуточку резко, даже с оттенком гордости:  
— А я собралась уезжать отсюда. Так что, сама понимаешь, дел теперь предостаточно.

— Уезжать? — ниточки бровей взлетают на самый верх фарфорового лица, к тонкой полосе каменьев на лбу. — И куда же? И надолго?

— Насовсем, — а на первый вопрос у неё ответа так и нет; едва ли слова о том, что это не имеет значения, будут сейчас уместны.

— Насовсем… — механически повторяет _она_. Выражение _её_ и без того не больно-то человечьего лица — странное сейчас, очень. Кассандра, будь чуточку наивнее, могла бы посчитать, что впервые наблюдает _её_ растерянной, и даже слегка этим возгордиться.

Но она слишком хорошо видит искорки в глубине рыбьих глаз. Очень нехорошие, и даже не злые, нет — скорее _хищные_ ; зверя, атакующего добычу, нельзя ведь назвать злым, верно?..

— А я уж думала, то _произведение искусства_ у тебя во дворе было шуткой, — звонким шёпотом чеканит она. — Что, неужто ты уже настолько всё решила? Подашься в строительство, в производство материалов? Пустишь силы Лунного Опала на то, чтобы порождать на свет гигантские каменные блоки, серьёзно?..

Так. Ну, по меньшей мере, _она_ , кажется, и впрямь не догадалась, для чего каменный блок был нужен на самом деле. Но в целом — Кассандра отчётливо понимает, что вляпалась, сказав не просто лишнее, а абсолютно ненужное, даже запретное. Но при этом ей отчего-то легко; будто она и впрямь уже всё решила, будто им с _ней_ остаётся лишь попрощаться — и не столь важно, какие слова будут при этом сказаны, если они уже больше не увидят друг друга.

— Нет, — дёргает плечами она. — _Настолько_ я не решала. Просто проверила, получится ли сотворить такое. Я ещё не знаю, на что пущу свои силы. Но, думаю, применение им найду.

— Применение? — _она_ испускает манерный, с придыханием смешок. — Серьёзно? Ты по-прежнему управляешь опалом не лучше, чем трёхлетний ребёнок — ветрогенератором, о каком применении ты можешь вести речь? И в такой-то ситуации ты вздумала уехать из Короны, из единственного места, что может тебе помочь?

Кассандру что-то неуловимо царапает в этой фразе; но при этом ещё и _вполне уловимо_ злит — что занимает собой всё внимание.

— О, ты опять про эти сказки, что мол-де Корона даст мне ответы на все вопросы? Оставь. Я не тот уже напуганный, потерянный человечек, которого ты гнала сюда из Тёмного Королевства. Хотя даже в то время — не знаю, стала бы я тебя слушать, если бы меня саму сюда не тянуло. Но теперь я уже уверена, что никаких особенных _ответов_ , никаких ключей к тайне опала в Короне нет. И прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты мне говорила всё это.

_Она_ тихо, с едва заметным хмыканьем выдыхает. Чуточку отводит плечи назад, скрещивает руки на груди, будто принимая боевую стойку, произносит ледяным шёпотом:  
— И зачем же?

— Тебе был нужен мой гнев. Моя злоба. Не знаю, почему, но ты всегда стремилась делать так, чтобы я теряла над собой контроль. И творила камни в ярости. И уж несложно догадаться, — воспоминание о том, как была возведена башня, мелькает в памяти пугающе ярко, — _где именно_ я должна была испытать целую прорву таких эмоций. Другого такого места нет.

Завершив тираду, Кассандра тяжело выдыхает. Вероятно, она опять сказала лишнего. Но когда-то этот разговор был должен состояться; нельзя же бесконечно ходить по кругу чужих загадок и туманных намёков?..

И для такого разговора — она на удивление не злится, надо признать. Даже странно. Всё будто бы отжило, отболело внутри; ей не стоило бы, конечно, но всё равно она мыслями — уже где-то далеко, на другом краю континента, где нет ни _её_ , ни этой башни, ни принцессы, ничего, что терзало последние месяцы.

— Вот как… — _она_ вздыхает протяжно, будто устало; заправляет за ухо прядь волос, сжимает пальцами алмазную искру серёжки. — Ладно. Скрывать не буду, во многом ты права. В то время, когда мы держали путь из Тёмного Королевства, я и вправду говорила не всё. Точнее, сформулируем это так — я несколько превратно расставляла акценты. Но поверь мне, Кассандра, было нужно, действительно нужно, чтобы ты всё поняла сама, и нужно это было в первую очередь тебе, не мне, — _она_ вздыхает ещё раз и добавляет, руша мимолётное довольство собой, что поселяется было в груди у Кассандры:  
— Хотя я полагала, что ты сделаешь это много раньше. И поймёшь больше, скажем так.

— Вот незадача, что я настолько глупа, верно? — это неуклюжая, совсем не ироничная фраза мигом выдаёт раздражение. — Может, тогда поможешь мне наконец? Сообщишь что-нибудь полезное, а не будешь опять рассыпаться в намёках?

— Может… — задумчиво повторяет _она_ , чуть сощурив глаза. — Да, пожалуй. Я не ждала, что ты пойдёшь по настолько неверному пути, так что время и вправду пришло. Садись, — узкая кисть в перчатке коротко хлопает по кровати.

— Я постою.

— Как угодно. Так вот. Ты совершенно права, Кассандра, в Короне тебе в первую очередь нужны были эмоции. Сильные, чистые, незамутнённые — гнев, ярость, зависть, даже ненависть, если хочешь. Об этом мы, помнится, уже беседовали когда-то. Вот только дело здесь не только и не столько в том, что ты провела здесь всю жизнь. Это помогает, бесспорно, но основное сокровище, которое прячет для тебя Корона, — в другом.

— Рапунцель? — одними губами спрашивает Кассандра.

— Рапунцель, — _она_ коротко, величаво кивает. — Ты никогда не думала о том, почему чёрные камни изначально звали Рапунцель, но в конечном счёте Опал удовлетворился тобой, нет?..

Кассандра медлит с ответом. Думала, конечно; и, признаться, самоуверенно полагала, что Опал просто счёл её достойной себя, ничуть не хуже Рапунцель. Но сейчас — озвучивать такую гипотезу вряд ли стоит.

_Она_ , по счастью, ответа и не ждёт.

— Кое в чём ты ошиблась, Кассандра. Твои эмоции нужны не мне. И даже не тебе самой — если считать _тобой_ ту жалкую, с каждым днём тающую часть, которая не является ещё Опалом. Твои эмоции нужны Опалу. Они — топливо, которым он живёт, горит и дышит, топливо, дающее ему силу. Ты ведь помнишь, как была сотворена эта башня?.. Помнишь, что с тобой происходило _до этого_?

— Помню, — тихо выдыхает Кассандра. — Но при чём тут Рапунцель? Меня бы и без неё в Короне нашлось кому… _вдохновить_.

— О, Солнечная Капля, — _она_ беззвучно, явно демонстративно смеётся. — Ты ещё не поняла? Ну, начнём с того, что Опал знал, где искать. Кое-что не меняется век от века: такие, как Солнечная Капля, вечно имеют рядом с собой измученных, горящих в ярости и гневе завистников. Очень и очень рядом, что занятно. Слишком рядом, зачастую. И рано или поздно вторые решаются на предательство, оказавшись в ненужное время, в ненужном месте… впрочем, для кого-то они, напротив, _нужные_ , верно?. — _она_ склоняет голову, бросая на Кассандру лукавый взгляд. — Опал изголодался по ненависти и боли. И знал, что в доверенном кругу Солнечной Капли уж точно найдёт подходящего человека.

Кассандре кажется на секунду, будто она разучилась дышать. Казалось, что самое тяжёлое уже пройдено, отжито, переболено, и ей становится легче, и вот-вот она отпустит всё это; но вот — будто и не было ничего, судя по тому, как заливает грудину выкручивающей болью, так, что тяжело, невыносимо тяжело что-то сказать, даже вдохнуть, даже пошевелиться.

_Это ведь не обязательно правда, верно? Она легко может лгать, недоговаривать, провоцировать на эмоции. В первый ли раз, в конце-то концов._

— Вижу, ты впечатлена, — отмечает _она_ без всякой насмешки; при желании можно даже расслышать в _её_ фразе что-то вроде грусти. — Увы, Кассандра, я могу понять, это не самое приятное откровение. Однако утешься тем, что болезненный союз с Солнечной Каплей привёл тебя к могуществу и власти — а не просто изломал попусту твою душу. Немногим, знаешь ли, так везёт.

— Ну хорошо, допустим, — хрипло выдавливает Кассандра. — Но чего опал хочет сейчас? Чтобы я до конца дней оставалась в Короне, ненавидела Рапунцель и тем самым его питала? Неужели нет других способов?

_У меня ведь уже получается творить камни осознанно, почти без гнева. И даже каменные блоки, как можно наблюдать._

— Нет-нет, — _она_ качает головой, — не совсем. Скорее даже, совсем нет. И знаешь, думаю, тебе всё же лучше присесть, прежде чем я продолжу. Порой истина может уж слишком впечатлить… в неприятном смысле.

Кассандра запоздало понимает, что стоит сейчас посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди. Ей не хочется думать, какая ещё истина её _слишком впечатлит_. Она дёргает плечами и послушно опускается на кровать, на порядочном отдалении от _неё_ , просто чтобы не спорить.

— Отлично. Так вот, Кассандра. Опал не только питается эмоциями, но и генерирует их. Ты ведь не могла не замечать, что стала куда более… импульсивной с момента слияния, правда? Причина здесь не только в жизненных трудностях; хотя и они играли свою роль, но прежде всего — Опал сделал тебя _другим человеком_. Не вполне человеком, точнее говоря, но об этом ты и без меня наверняка догадалась.

Благодаря дневнику, прочитанному в Тёмном Королевстве, эта новость впечатляет Кассандру не так сильно. Она что-то подобное и подозревала, так что просто чуть крепче сжимает кулаки и ждёт, чем _она_ её порадует дальше.

— Кое-какие из этих эмоций были не очень-то приятными, более того, их и сложно было счесть проявлением силы, верно?

— Допустим.

— Дальше станет хуже, Кассандра. Они убьют тебя, заставив полностью потерять контроль над собой, превратят в слепое, утопающее в злобе чудовище, движимое одним лишь желанием — уничтожать. Разрушать всё и вся на своём пути.

— А ты разве не этого добиваешься?..

Это вырывается у неё невольно, быстрее, чем она успевает осадить себя. Страх просыпается внутри, ледяной змеёй заполняет сердце. Весь прошлый разговор Кассандра неустанно повторяла себе, что _она_ может и лгать; но то, о чём речь идёт сейчас, уж _слишком_ сходится с описанным в дневнике. Да, быть может, _она_ читала его сама и знает, что его читала Кассандра, — но всё это выглядит совпадением уж больно удачным, чтобы верить в него всерьёз, продолжая утопать в отрицании.

— Нет, вовсе нет! — восклицает _она_. — Ты обижаешь меня, Кассандра. Да, я недоговаривала, вела себя порой не лучшим образом, но… я никак, ни в коей мере не хочу, чтобы ты кончила свои дни, превратившись в чудовище. Поверь. Я не хотела этого ни секунды.

_Она_ вздыхает, оправляя на локтях перчатки.

— У тебя есть шанс спастись от крепнущего гнева, Кассандра. Солнечная Капля. Вобрав её в себя, ты остановишь ярость Опала, обретёшь могущество и гармонию. Более того — благодаря синергии заполучишь силы, равных которым не имел никто на свете. Никогда.

— А для этого надо убить Рапунцель? Ты поэтому говорила, что это моё предназначение, так?..

— Так. Но… опять же, я слегка искажала правду, грешна. Каюсь, — это слово к _её_ зло точёному фарфоровому личику особенно не идёт. — Надеялась, что ты придёшь ко всему сама, что было бы куда полезнее… впрочем, не суть важно. Тебе не нужно убивать Рапунцель, тебе нужно извлечь из неё Солнечную Каплю. Что после этого случится с Рапунцель, достоверно не известно, но это и не должно тебя волновать. Точнее, ты _должна_ добиться того, чтобы это тебя не волновало. Нисколько. Ибо если ты до сих пор ещё ощущаешь к этому человеку хоть что-либо, кроме ненависти, стоит приготовиться к худшему. Эмоции не должны спутать нам все карты, и уж тем более — в таком филигранном деле.

Нам. В филигранном деле. _Она_ говорит так, будто бы всё уже решено, думает Кассандра. Впрочем, при этом и спрашивает сама:  
— И что нужно для того, чтобы извлечь Солнечную Каплю?

— Затмение. Во время него разлучить человека и артефакт максимально просто, хотя… боюсь, слово _просто_ здесь в принципе неуместно. Но я тебе помогу.

— Тебе-то в этом какой интерес?

_Она_ медлит. Долго, долго молчит, задумчиво глядя в одну точку.

А затем всё-таки произносит:  
— Ладно. Буду откровенна с тобой до конца, Кассандра. Корона и впрямь _особенное_ место. В конце концов, она много веков хранила в себе Солнечную Каплю, как могло быть иначе? И пускай её существование было тайной — для любой тайны найдутся не в меру просвещённые люди, и поверь, в их круг входила далеко не только твоя матушка. Прошу прощения за такие слова, но… честно признать, она использовала это сокровище наиболее банальным способом. Не отражающим даже толику его истинной силы.

— Прощения можешь не просить, — не удерживается Кассандра.

_Она_ рисует на губах длинную улыбку.

— Оставим, Кассандра. Мы сейчас не о ней, я не хочу пробуждать в тебе лишних эмоций. Корона знала несколько величайших умов, что строили хитрейшие механизмы, пытаясь обратить силу Солнечной Капли на пользу людям. При этом разделив её на всех, а не отдав одному… _обладателю_ , который вопрос ещё, как пожелает ею распорядиться. К примеру, волшебная машина, способная пускай не воскресить, не омолодить, но за один вечер исцелить раны целой армии, — впечатляет, верно?..

Кассандра кивает. Она не может отделаться от ощущения, что _что-то не так_ ; между строк, между фраз кроется что-то, чего она не может пока уловить, — а это очень, очень важно.

— Надо признать, к большому успеху прийти не удалось. Да, имела место парочка интересных наработок, но… Солнечную Каплю слишком рьяно скрывали от народа, а оттого вечно не хватало рабочих рук, да и потом, власть не очень-то нам доверяла. Эти корольки и королевишны считали, что инженеры, каждодневно рискующие жизнью при опытах, только и думают, как бы заполучить молодость, а то и бессмертие… Впрочем, возможно, со стороны кое-кого подобное и имело место. Кто же сможет поручиться, тем более теперь, верно?

В голове мечутся истерично, жгут огнём мысли о леди Готель, о молодости, о Капле, мешая уловить то самое _междустрочное_ , что кричит о себе, кажется, только сильней.

— Но был один механизм, что оказался перспективнее других. Задумка была почти что гениальной… извини, в подробности я тебя посвящать не стану, да и вроде как это не твоя специальность, так? Просто поверь, что задумка была гениальной. Одна беда — по всем расчётам, получалось, что для работы механизма нужен _противовес_ Солнечной Капле. Такой же сильный и могущественный, как она, но её противоположность.

— Лунный Опал?..

_Она_ медленно кивает.

— Да, именно. Тогда инженеры Короны и заподозрили его существование. Но проверить возможности не было, доказательств не нашлось, а предположений возникла тьма. Кто-то считал, что Опал должен иметь форму цветка, как и Капля, кто-то — что Капля способна превратиться в Опал при верном воздействии… Словом, теория вышла уж больно расплывчатой и не была воспринята всерьёз. Вскоре её записали в разряд сомнительных гипотез, а механизм затерялся глубоко в подземельях.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… пробудила его, когда завладею Солнечной Каплей?

— Именно так. Его устройство не требует того, чтобы Капля и Опал находились отдельно от обладателя. Тебе это не повредит.

— И что он сделает?

— Всего лишь поделится со мной твоей силой, Кассандра, — произносит она и усмехается, глянув Кассандре в лицо. — О, не переживай, я не возьму больше, чем есть у тебя. Мне хватит и меньшего. Много меньшего. Для моих целей будет достаточно. А ты… посмотри на это с другой стороны — ты не будешь одинока в своей величайшей силе. Можно сказать, она сделает нас _сёстрами_.

Кассандра невольно кривится. Найти слово, чтоб резануло сильней, мигом напомнив, _с кем_ она водит тут разговоры, — было бы трудно. Очень.

— А с чего бы мне тебе верить? Особенно сейчас, когда ты признала, сколько темнила и скрывала от меня? Вдруг ты используешь меня, чтобы забрать всю силу?

_Она_ тянет рот в улыбке:  
— О, знаешь, мне частенько не доверяли, Кассандра. Если тебе интересно моё предложение — полагаю, я найду способ доказать тебе, что не обману.

Вторую фразу Кассандра почти не слышит. Потому как от первой её будто режет ножом.

Ледяным. По сердцу. Наискось.

_О, знаешь, мне частенько не доверяли…_

_… да и помимо того, власть не очень-то нам доверяла._

_Нам._

Кассандра готова поклясться — _она_ точно, абсолютно точно употребила там это «нам». _Но какого же чёрта_ ; что _ей_ , демонической сущности, было делать там, много сотен лет назад, среди секретных королевских учёных; _кто она такая, дьявол её побери,_ откуда у _неё_ все эти сведения вообще?..

Кассандра будто положила на нужное место центральный элемент мозаики — и тут же к нему легко подходят все остальные.

_…только и думают, как бы заполучить молодость, а то и бессмертие… Впрочем, возможно, со стороны кое-кого подобное и имело место._

_Ты по-прежнему управляешь опалом не лучше, чем трёхлетний ребёнок — ветрогенератором…_

_Я заполучила могущество и возможности, о которых большинство когда-либо живших на этом свете не могло и мечтать. Но тогда же я и совершила ошибку._

_Был человек, которого я любила уже давно, с которым мы вместе начинали этот путь. Но он был недостаточно отважен. Он усомнился во мне и в том, что я делала, а я совершила ошибку, не разглядев силы его сомнений. И он меня предал…_

— Эй, Кассандра?..

Кассандра вздрагивает, выталкивая себя в реальность, и отвечает как можно скорей, чтобы не дать _ей_ ничего заподозрить:  
— Да, да. Прости. Сама понимаешь, так много новой информации.

_Так много вопросов, которые возникли мгновение назад — и рвутся уже наружу, кричат, обжигают, и так хочется задать их все, припереть её к стенке, пускай даже угрожать, мучить, терзать камнями — но заставить наконец рассказать, кто она на самом деле и что за дьявольщина тут происходит._

— О. Могу себе представить, Кассандра.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать. Я не могу сейчас дать тебе ответ.

Она сама не знает, что такое холодное, спокойное, сверхъестественно сильное удерживает в ней этот клокочущий гнев, смешавшийся с непониманием и страхом; что позволяет ей, внутренне задыхаясь, держать лицо и даже говорить с _ней_ , не выдавая своего состояния.

_Кстати, она говорила ещё, что опаловый гнев со временем должен крепнуть; но… с Кассандрой всё наоборот, разве нет?.._

— Я прекрасно понимаю, Кассандра, — _она_ вежливо улыбается. — На данный момент отсутствия отказа в качестве ответа мне хватит. До Затмения время ещё есть, так что я могу тебе дать день-два на раздумья. Не больше — перед Затмением нам нужно будет многое подготовить.

Последняя фраза звучит так, будто в согласии _она_ не сомневается; но Кассандре на это сейчас плевать.

— Договорились?

— Договорились.

— В таком случае, благодарю от души за интересную беседу, — выдыхает _она_ и мягко соскальзывает с кровати. — Надеюсь, размышления твои будут разумны и плодотворны. Доброй ночи.

— Взаимно, — сдержанно цедит Кассандра.

И еле-еле заставляет себя дождаться, пока _она_ доплывёт до двери и выйдет, потом ещё выждать минут десять и выглянуть в коридор, убеждаясь, что _она_ не осталась подслушивать.

И лишь затем — позволяет себе ринуться в дальний угол комнаты, вскинуть руки и мгновенно, с силой воздвичь две огромные каменные звезды; и ещё раз — ещё две такие же, чуть поменьше.

Становится легче, хотя сердце мажет болью. Кассандра опускается на пол, прикрывает глаза и баюкает в себе все эти нервные, огненные вопросы, жгучие мысли, прорезающие разум, силясь прийти в хоть сколь-либо адекватное состояние.

Достаточно адекватное — для того, что она задумала сделать.

Ей удаётся. Вскоре она поднимается на ноги, открывает каменный сундук, служащий ей шкафом. Торопливо, ощущая в руках неприятную дрожь, облачается в доспехи, надевает парик и плащ — и кидается прочь из комнаты, по лестнице вниз, в прохладные сумерки.

Воровато глядя по сторонам, отбегает поглубже в лесную чащу — и стискивает правой рукой амулет, прижав его к сердцу, левую кладёт на колено. 

Она не уверена, насколько логично направиться сейчас туда, куда она направляется, и уж тем более — насколько оправдан риск. Но что-то зовёт её. Настойчиво и упрямо.

Быть может, как обычно, опаловое сердце.

А быть может, наконец, разум.

***

По счастью, иллюзорная карта амулета освещена независимо от времени суток. И округлую поляну отыскать несложно; окончательно не дают ошибиться чёрные снопы камней, застывшие у края. За них Кассандра мысленно ругает себя, но что уж теперь. Сейчас их срезать нет смысла — только выдать, что побывала здесь снова.

После взрыва мало что могло уцелеть, однако она всё равно думала порой о том, чтобы сюда вернуться. Только _думала_ , дальше дело не шло. Поначалу понимала, что взорванную лабораторию должны были найти, наверняка связали с появлением красных камней, и потому там даже в оборотном плаще появиться рискованно — если задержат, он может упасть или сползти, и тогда ей конец. А затем… плащ был уничтожен, лошадь украдена, и Кассандра вовсе оставила эти мысли. В конце концов, она и не понимала толком, что рассчитывает найти на руинах землянки.

Теперь понимает чуть лучше.

_Здесь недалеко расположено любопытное место. Небольшое убежище моего старого приятеля…_

Возможно, если удастся понять, кому принадлежала лаборатория, кто такой _её_ старый приятель, — это что-то даст. Возможно.

Странно, но на карте следов взрыва не видно, а холмов поблизости много, и Кассандра не понимает сразу, какой именно нужен. Поразмыслив, она приземляется на поляну. 

Уже почти стемнело, трава вместо ярко-зелёной кажется бледно-выцветшей, и чёрные камни тревожными, грозными силуэтами высятся в воздухе. Кассандра неуютно поводит плечами и зажигает факел. Во всём есть, впрочем, свои плюсы — сейчас у неё куда меньше шансов быть узнанной, чем при свете дня.

Хотя она всё равно здорово рискует.

Зато отсюда легко находит верный путь. Даже в полутьме припоминает нужные повороты, приметные знаки вроде склонённого дерева или пня, и выйдя к пологому холму, почти уверена, что пришла куда направлялась. Вот только здесь не видать никаких следов — ни взрыва, ни присутствия гвардейцев или зевак. Небольшой, лысенький, покрытый редкой травой да бежевыми проплешинами земли, холм кажется совершенно заурядным.

Кассандра хмуро думает, что всё-таки обозналась; но пальцы легко находят мшистую дверь, а вскоре и глаза различают её край, скрывшийся в земле и грязи.

Сердце тревожно замирает. _Опять какая-то чертовщина?.._

Так или иначе, пути назад уже нет. Кассандра поддевает дверь и тянет на себя; делает шаг в неуютную землистую темноту, держа впереди факел, и озирается по сторонам.

Вот чёрт.

Землянка пуста, что неудивительно — в конце концов, останки содержимого могли вынести если не гвардейцы, то случайные прохожие. Но чертовски странно то, что стены выглядят _совершенно ровными_ ; по ним, аккуратным, гладким, не скажешь, что тут вообще был взрыв — кажется, землянку только что сделали именно такой, а затем и оставили. Пустовать.

Лишь пройдя к дальней от входа стене, Кассандра находит тройку растущих из неё камней, которые сама когда-то и сотворила, и понимает, что _точно_ не обозналась. На полу находится гора грязи, которую она, опустившись на колени и воткнув рядом факел, принимается осторожно копать. Вскоре пальцы находят что-то рельефное, нехорошо знакомое; по счастью, Кассандра успевает понять, _что это_ , прежде, чем хватает его второй рукой.

Резко накатывает тревога, которая всё это время будто копилась, выжидая своего часа. Сырая землистая полутьма, неровные тени от факела кажутся зловещими; растущие из стены камни похожи на оружие, направленное в голову; спину холодит страх того, что кто-то может отворить дверь, которую, кажется, нельзя запереть, и подкрасться сзади.

_Очень странно, кстати, что там нет никакого замка._ Кассандра даже возвращается, чтобы проверить; его и вправду нет, и дверь открывается наружу — так что и не задвинуть. Очень, очень странно. Она ещё раз обходит землянку, тщательно освещая безупречно ровные стены, — и запоздало понимает, что на них нет _никаких следов_ от давнишних полок, ни одного крепежа, ни одной выемки или лунки.

_Это уже и вправду жутко._

Вернувшись, она опять склоняется перед зеркалом. Кажется, других вариантов не осталось. Очень осторожно, действуя лишь правой рукой, стараясь не порезаться, Кассандра выкапывает его из земли, прислоняет к стене. Хотя, пожалуй, назвав это зеркалом, она явно погорячилась: на покосившейся раме еле держится парочка жалких осколков. Она заглядывает в них, ощущая неприятную прохладу в груди, — но они совершенно матовые. Ничего не видно.

Ни её отражения, ни огня факела; ни Рапунцель, ни Короны, совсем ничего. Останки зеркала кажутся мёртвыми. Впрочем, Кассандра хорошо помнит, что в тот раз оно тоже смотрелось вполне безобидно — пока не устроило ей неприятный сюрприз.

Она копается ещё в той куче земли, но больше ничего не находит. Пробует рыть пол в других местах, но безрезультатно, простукивает стены, но тоже без толку; и, сдавшись, ещё разок покосившись тревожно на дверь, возвращается к зеркалу в третий раз.

_Кажется, других вариантов всё-таки не осталось._

Она вдыхает поглубже и берётся за раму обеими руками.

Поначалу не происходит ничего, вообще ничего; в воздухе витает глуховатая тишина, будто забивающая уши невидимой ватой. Затем уцелевшие осколки начинают звонко — очень звонко для этой недавней тишины — колебаться и дрожать; и оба лопаются, брызгая россыпями мутно-матовых частиц.

И начинает колебаться рама. Трясётся грузно и взволнованно — вынуждая Кассандру с силой сжать пальцы, чтоб её удержать; и вскоре, задрожав особенно часто, также разлетается в труху. Только частицы на этот раз — разноцветные, от грязно-бурых до бронзово-золотистых.

И в свете факела хорошо видно, как вместе с ними медленно, плавно небольшой коричневый конверт оседает на пол.

***

Осторожно, очень осторожно Кассандра поддевает конверт пальцем; затем, осмелев, берёт его в руку. Лёгкий, размером вполовину меньше обычного, он вроде бы не проявляет никакой нехорошей активности, и внешне очень прост, без украшательств или опознавательных знаков — ни имени адресата, ни подписи, ни герба. Материал на ощупь кажется непривычно прочным, не похожим на обычную бумагу, картон или даже кожу.

Помедлив, Кассандра тянет за острый, не скреплённый печатью клапан. Раздаётся тихий звук отрываемой бумаги — и конверт раскрывается, обнажая пожелтевшее от времени письмо.

Чужие письма читать некрасиво, но дело уж слишком важное. К тому же, кто сказал, что это адресовано не ей, как уничтожившей зеркало? Конверт явно воплотился в тот момент, когда рама рассыпалась в прах.

Так что Кассандра, опустившись на пол, положив рядом конверт и склонившись к факелу, обеими руками разворачивает письмо.

Бумага пускай и пожелтела, но кажется ещё прочной — тоже какой-то _особенно прочной_ , будто пропитанной неким составом, похожим на лак или воск. Почерк размашистый, немного неравномерный — одни буквы неуместно затейливы, другие неожиданно просты, — но в целом на удивление разборчивый. Вопросов не вызывает ни одно слово.

Во всяком случае, в плане прочтения.

_Дорогая Зан!_

_Мне и радостно, и грустно от того, что ты читаешь это письмо. Грустно, ведь моя любимая Корона оказалась в положении настолько бедственном, что понадобились красные камни; а я — нахожусь слишком далеко, чтобы участвовать в её спасении. Радостно, ведь я уверен, что ты справилась; ясно вижу, как стоишь ты сейчас, склонившись над этим письмом, щуря глаза и недовольно заправляя пряди волос за уши._

_Знаю, ты сердишься, ты ведь просила меня, чтобы следов не осталось; но молю, прости мне эту маленькую слабость — в конце концов, письмо попадёт в руки лишь тому, кто использовал зеркало до конца. Уверен, тот несчастный, кого ты привела с собой, не проявит интереса к чтению чужой корреспонденции; зная твоё умение разбираться в людях, — не сомневаюсь, ты нашла кандидатуру максимально удобную, такую, которая сочтёт всё не более чем сном или занятным приключением, но никому о нём не расскажет. Ну или… в конце концов, к зельям забвения ты всегда проявляла интереса больше моего; так или иначе, не сомневаюсь, твой выбор был оправданным и разумным._

_В остальном я действительно не оставил никаких следов, так что забирай письмо и уходи, ничего не трогая; пустая землянка едва ли вызовет подозрение, а быть может, какой-нибудь бродяга и найдёт здесь своё пристанище. Ни мороки на стенах, ни наше заклятие отвода глаз — ничто не вернётся, когда зеркало будет разрушено._

_О, а помнишь, что мы с тобой устроили в Эквисе, отведя глаза всей королевской страже? Хотелось бы мне знать, вспоминают ли сейчас в Короне об этой истории; да, знаю, знаю, я тебя этим уже утомил — но в конце концов, вероятно, я уже мёртв, так что прояви немножко снисхождения, Зан._

_Хотя мне бы отчаянно хотелось надеяться на обратное…_

На следующих строчках в горле Кассандры невольно сжимается комок, а к глазам подкатывают слёзы — и не из-за того _страшного_ , что она не успела ещё до конца осознать, а просто из-за их содержания. Она чувствует себя последней преступницей, читая это; даже не произносит слов про себя, будто притворяясь, что этой части письма так и не успела увидеть. 

Хотя ничего особенного там нет — просто текст пронизан такой неуловимой, щемящей, безоговорочной нежностью, что страшно представить, что творилось в душе автора.

_Она не заслужила. Она не заслужила, чтобы кто-либо испытывал к ней такое._

А в самом углу письма, буквами чуть поменьше остальных, будто отправитель слегка стеснялся, подписано:

_Твой на том и на этом свете,  
Деманитус._


	22. 21

Кассандра ни в чём не отдаёт себе отчёта. Мир кажется ненастоящим, нарисованным, бьётся вокруг неё истерично и часто, точно огромное чёрное сердце, картинки сменяют одна другую. Она прячет письмо. Она выходит из землянки. Она сжимает амулет и летит обратно.

Она приземляется в чаще леса, невдалеке от башни. На ближайшее дерево падает спиной, ощущая затылком шершавую кору. Земля вокруг тут же обрастает россыпью чёрных камней, но не крупных, высоченных, как всегда, а напротив — коротких и тонких, похожих на небольшие иголки.

_Жалких, как и она сама._

_Подпустившая к себе древнее зло, слушавшая его советы, державшая запанибрата. Как?!_

_Как, ну как она могла ничего не заподозрить? Как могла сохранять преступное спокойствие — точнее, не-спокойствие, направленное на всё и всех, кроме странной спутницы? Что, демонические призрачные девчонки ходили к ней каждый день, в конце-то концов?!_

Отрицать, успокаивать себя нет больше смысла. Она прекрасно помнит легенду, рассказанную некогда Ксавье, — о том, что древний демон Зан Тири давным-давно был не просто человеческой женщиной, но и партнёром великого Деманитуса, впоследствии его предавшим. Историю об Эквисе Ксавье рассказывал тоже. Деманитус и Зан придумали заклинание, позволявшее скрыть небольшой участок пространства от всех, кроме них двоих, проникли во дворец и устроили там настоящий хаос. Слуги никак не могли понять, почему комнаты сначала таинственно исчезают, а затем возвращаются, но _какими_ … Ксавье говорил, что тот розыгрыш был первым — с него и началось между Короной и Эквисом своеобразное состязание, длящееся долгие годы.

Кассандра пытается представить, как _она_ , будучи земной женщиной, подобным образом развлекается; не получается никак. Зато Деманитус, верно, был бы счастлив слышать, что история о розыгрыше пережила века — пускай и превратившись в легенду, которой, как и большей части других россказней Ксавье, никто особенно не верил…

Особенно в то, что великий демон Зан Тири мог заниматься такими _человеческими_ вещами. Кассандре всегда казалось, что это красивая сказка с очевидной моралью: тёмная сторона, мол, есть в каждом из нас, и ежели даже страшное древнее зло было когда-то простым человеком — то смотрели бы вы, детки, за собой получше, не делали гадостей и не поддавались злости, а то разделите ту же участь.

_До Кассандры, кажется, эта мораль так и не дошла._

Мало, видно, легенд ей рассказали в детстве.

_Ах, да к чёрту._

Она опускается на землю, прячет лицо в ладони и не плачет — скулит, тихонько воет, ненавидя себя всем своим существом. Подспудно чувствует, что каменных игл всё больше, — но ей наплевать. Среди растерянных мыслей, скачущих в чёрном вареве сознания, мелькает, что скрывать, искушение _умереть сейчас, самой, и закончить всё это_ ; но даже в таком состоянии она понимает — её ошибки никто за неё не исправит.

Не факт, конечно, что она и сама исправит. Но сдаться, не попробовав, нельзя — если в её дрянной, бесконечно тупой, непроходимо проеденной злостью и гневом башке остались хоть какие-то отголоски чести.

Она почти не соображает, а к внешнему миру и вовсе глуха. Так что характерный шорох в траве, тихое фырканье и шаги следом — не вызывают никакой реакции: ни узнавания, ни тревоги. Возможно, она не очень-то уверена сейчас, что внешний мир вообще существует.

— Эй, ты решила на этот раз заключить себя в клетку?

Кассандра поднимает голову. Гектор стоит в паре метров от неё, держа в руке факел, освещающий его смуглое лицо; она растерянно озирается, будто заново вспомнив, где находится, и при свете огня ясно видит — вокруг неё широким кольцом замкнулась полоса игл, от которых земля в потёмках кажется почти чёрной.

— Ты меня искал?

— Ну, не то чтобы я, — он кивает на бинтуронгов, замерших у краёв иглистой полосы. — Мы помешали какому-то важному уединённому ритуалу, или…

Кассандра чует, как от его присутствия на неё вот-вот нахлынет горькой тяжестью ещё прорва мыслей, о которой и подумать страшно; но пока что есть пара минут, чтобы выбраться, аккуратно ставя ноги между иглами, не поранившись и даже не повредив сапоги. 

— Не помешали. Пойдём, — невольно дрожащим голосом произносит она. 

Гектор смотрит на неё очень странно, но ничего не говорит. Она идёт за ним следом, и всю дорогу отупело, до слёз глядит на меховую опушку его плаща, которая постепенно размывается в глазах, превращаясь в одно белое пятно.

Мыслей нет. Это ненадолго.

Ровно до того момента, как они приходят во двор башни, к горящему костру, у которого мирно дремлет Вико, и Кассандру режет и потрошит насмерть воспоминаниями о том, _как здесь раньше было хорошо_.

И чёрт возьми, это ведь она привела сюда Гектора. И теперь _Зан его убьёт, Зан точно его убьёт_ — или придумает что-то, что страшнее смерти. Какого хера было всё это затевать, отчего было не взять белоголовую суку — или же, как следовало по чести, вообще никого не _брать_ ; ну с чего вообще Кассандра решила, что её желание разобраться в стекляшке, какую она сама же и ухватила сдуру, — стоит чьей-то свободы и чьей-то жизни?..

_Возможно, то, как она к нему привязалась, — злая насмешка судьбы, наказание за то, что она о себе возомнила. Она не верила раньше в подобные вещи, но — что уж теперь будешь думать, когда даже детские легенды о Зан Тири оказываются правдой?.._

_И ей жаль, правда жаль, что в ней осталось ещё достаточно совести, чтобы не умереть сейчас._

_Встав на путь разрушения и зла, от совести надо избавляться сразу и подчистую._

— Кассандра, что с тобой?

Она вздрагивает, возвращаясь во внешний мир. Гектор стоит перед ней, совсем близко, в какой-то четверти шага; ещё утром возможность так детально рассмотреть каждый след от содранной кожи на его губах — не оставила бы её равнодушной.

_Смешно._

— Вероятно, это всё ещё не моё дело, но что-то случилось?

Она не успевает опомниться — как бессильно падает, именно _падает_ ему на плечо, обнимает отчаянно, будто прося о чём-то, до боли вжимая руки в металл кирасы, и утыкается лицом ему в шею. Ещё утром за такое было бы невыносимо стыдно — а теперь плевать.

Он немного теряется, кажется; только через пару секунд осторожно кладёт руки ей на спину, чуть плотнее — хотя куда уж — прижимая к себе.

_Кажется, её сердце колотится так, что через две кирасы не может быть не слышно._

— Теперь вижу, что да.

Она не отвечает — только часто, сбивчиво дышит ему в шею, не открывая глаз, будто вбирая в себя его тепло, желая им насытиться; _хотя не имеет, конечно, теперь никакого права_ — но даже мысль об этом прячется сейчас глубоко в сознании, оставляя лишь бледный отголосок.

— Пожалуйста. Давай поговорим.

За эту интонацию ему, наверное, тоже ещё утром было бы стыдно. 

— Давай. Только не здесь.

У неё нет сил оглянуться, но она понимает: _она_ может таиться где угодно, за любым деревом, за любым камнем частокола, и вполне вероятно, что уже так и поступала, в чём и была причина _её_ редкой осведомлённости; и только полное дерьмо, а не воин или гвардеец, мог не подумать об этом раньше.

— А где?

— Приходи ко мне в комнату минут через двадцать. Один, — она понимает, что от присутствия животных при разговоре будет _ещё более стыдно_. — Только затуши сначала костёр. Я боюсь, что это надолго.

***

По счастью, комната, которую Кассандра — _смешно_ — не заперла даже камнем, уходя, пуста и выглядит нетронутой. Никаких следов _её_ или _её_ визита. Кассандра снимает плащ и парик, но доспехи оставляет — будто пытается быть чуть ближе к той себе, что не была ещё такой жалкой и бессильной; глупо, глупо, глупо.

Когда Гектор заходит внутрь, она выглядывает в коридор, озираясь; а затем, закрыв дверь — наглухо мурует её целой стеной камней, направленных крест-накрест, чтобы уж точно исключить прослушку.

И переведя взгляд на Гектора, видит, как тот еле заметно, будто стесняясь этого, усмехается; и готова поклясться, что на языке у него вертится сейчас какой-то ехидный комментарий — но, видя её состояние, он не уверен, что это будет уместно.

_Насколько же надо было узнать человека за чёртов месяц, чтобы даже при залитых цианом глазах, по одному лишь изгибу его губ — понимать, о чём он думает._

_И как же, чёрт подери, как же, что с этим блядь ни делай, даже сейчас — как же она любит его усмешку._

Сделав несколько шагов, она встаёт прямо перед ним, напротив.

_Ей никогда ещё, кажется, не было так больно. За это тоже стыдно._

— Слушай, ты меня уже пугаешь. Что у тебя всё-таки случилось?

А она понятия не имеет, с чего начать разговор. Рассказать ему о Зан Тири — как бы ни хотелось, преждевременно, пока не известно, какие цели он сам преследует; приказать рассказать об опале — жестоко, слишком жестоко, вопиюще неуместно сейчас.

И всё внутри у неё клокочет, кипит и корчится всеобъемлющим хаосом, будто бы мириады чёрных камней — расплавились в раскалённое варево, заполонили всё существо.

_Её это уничтожит._

— Гектор… — высоко, предательски тонко чуть ли не пищит она, изумляясь тому, что так звучит её голос.

Делает шаг вперёд — кладёт руку ему на затылок, поднимается на мыски — накрепко зажмуривает глаза — и целует его в губы, даже не просто требовательно, а напористо, зло, будто желая найти и разбередить до боли каждую ранку от обкусанной кожи.

_Какого чёрта._

_Но он ведь может, может отстраниться, да, если захочет, верно?_

Он не отстраняется. Совершенно. Он, напротив, отвечает мгновенно, да ещё напористей и злее, чем она, будто принимает вызов; и хватает её за талию, притягивая к себе, и у неё озноб по коже пробегает от той силы, с какой он сжимает руки на её спине, — при том, что нет никаких шансов ощутить это через доспехи.

Через секунду она оказывается прижатой к стене, ещё через секунду — сама прижимает к стене его; и реальность превращается в злой, болезненный поединок, состоящий из бесконечных атак губами, зубами, ногтями, хлёстких шлепков, выкручивания рук и болевых приёмов. И при этом как никогда остро Кассандра ощущает привязанность — сильнейшую, невыносимую, нежно душащую жгутом, и понимает неосознанно, но отчётливо: именно эта напускная агрессия и злость, именно это сражение тел — и есть то, что может избавить от этого _чёрного хаоса_ , затопляющего сознание, не дающего ничего воспринимать.

_Единственное, быть может._

Она только твердит себе неустанно — _не смотри в глаза, не смотри_ ; и то жмурится до боли, до зелёных звёздочек в темноте, прочерчиваемой бело-циановыми всполохами, — то до той же боли скашивает глаза, отводя взгляд, упирая его то в шею Гектора, где под тонкой, измеченной укусами кожей бешено бьётся жилка, то на ключицы, то на руки. Каждый снятый элемент одежды или доспехов — очередной трофей в этой странной битве; и физически ей больно, больно, больно много раз подряд — но эмоционально так внезапно хорошо, почти _блаженно_ от этой самой боли, которая сливается в один исцеляющий поток, когда она остаётся наконец обнажённой.

Она не знает, она ли сталкивает его на кровать — или он её утягивает за собой; но оказавшись сверху, соединившись с ним бёдрами, кричит не стесняясь, хрипло и в голос — не от удовольствия, а от острого, безумящего чувства обладания и принадлежности, того и другого, одновременно. Они оба движутся рвано и резко, будто хотят поскорее с этим покончить; и она остервенело, из последних сил, из единственных сил, которые у неё блядь остались, — пялится на его грудь, где застарелые шрамы обильно перечёркнуты рядами свежих красных царапин, парочка которых даже кровоточит.

_Не смотри в глаза, не смотри._

В какой-то момент она опять зажмуривается, сдавшись.

Их обоих не хватает надолго; хотя Кассандра не понимает даже толком, на сколько её хватает, потому как примитивное удовольствие — последнее, что ей интересно в этом процессе. Не замечая собственных рваных стонов, она продолжает двигаться упрямо, одурело быстро, пока Гектор не сталкивает её с себя, заставляя откинуться на спину, — и вскоре притягивает обратно, обняв за плечи, утыкается лицом ей в волосы, тяжело дыша.

Кассандра жадно приникает к нему, лишь теперь замечая в теле характерную дрожь и едва ощутимый гаснущий трепет.

— Прости, — сбивчиво выдыхает она.

— У тебя _очень_ странные представления о том, за что стоит просить прощения.

Он легко целует её в висок, льнёт к волосам, точно дикий кот, внезапно проявивший ласку. К тем странным, неестественно прохладным, желейным будто волосам, за которые её не раз звали ведьмой. Или чудовищем.

— Я ведь ничего тебе не приказала?

— А что, хотелось?..

_— Гектор!_

— Ладно, ладно. Не приказала. Извини.

Реальность плавно проступает в сознании. И едва ли это приятно; но той заполонившей всё существо чёрной паники — Кассандра лишь сейчас понимает, что это была она, — больше не наблюдается.

Во всём теле она обнаруживает боль, едкое щипание десятков царапин, смутное нытьё от синяков и укусов. Приоткрыв глаза, окидывает взглядом Гектора и себя; чёрт возьми, оба выглядят как после хорошей драки — только вот характерные, красно-багровые засосы предательски рушат эту славную гипотезу.

_Ей бы хотелось навсегда оставить на себе эти метки._

_Она не уверена, что всё это когда-нибудь ещё повторится._

Мысли о том, что нужно делать дальше, ложатся теперь цепочкой, складно и легко, будто бы она проспалась и протрезвела. Первым делом, и как можно скорее, — узнать всё, что известно об опале. Тогда станет ясно, не солгала ли _она_ , и какие цели преследует сам Гектор; и если _всё останется хорошо_ , можно открыть правду о Зан Тири…

— Ох. Кажется, я опять травмировал руку.

На смуглом запястье прочерчены глубоким пунктиром два полукруга, сверху и снизу. Кассандра растерянно — и правда, точно после хмеля — вспоминает, как он выставил перед ней руку, и она жадно, отчаянно впилась в неё зубами, чтобы не кричать; а перед тем, как зажмуриться, поймала краем взгляда начертанный на кисти символ Братства…

— Прости, — глупо повторяет она. Цепко ухватив, тянет к себе его предплечье, зализывает красный след.

— Всё хорошо, — его усмешка щекочет ей ухо. — Хотел бы я, чтоб все травмы были такими.

Он прижимается к ней ещё теснее, и в сердце Кассандры просыпается щемящая боль. Раньше, какой-то частью сознания зло смеясь над неуместным своим увлечением, она думала иногда, что стоит им перепихнуться — и наваждение рассеется, как дым. Было неловко за такие мысли, но она не знала, _насколько_ ошибалась.

 _Сейчас ей кажется, что она задохнётся, если разорвёт их контакт._ Это спонтанное, импульсивное, почти инстинктивное ощущение, какое и сформулировать-то стыдно; Кассандра сама понимает, насколько оно сиюминутно и глупо, но тем не менее — оно есть.

И ей сейчас, как тому, в чьих руках власть, кто неминуемо возьмёт своё, — даже хотелось бы, наверное, чтобы это было невзаимно, и оказалось, что Гектор лишь разыграл искусный спектакль, добиваясь доверия. Но всё вот это — осторожные поцелуи в висок, неловкие смешные фразы, влюблённую улыбку на губах — едва ли подделать, да и смысла нет никакого; просто они оба банально, так _по-человечески_ не удержались, поддавшись эмоциям, сделав то, что делать было преждевременно и глупо.

И больно теперь будет обоим. 

— Слушай, так всё-таки… я знаю, это не очень уместно сейчас, но что у тебя случилось?

Не очень уместно — мягко сказано. Это самый, самый неуместный момент, какой только можно было придумать.

— Чёрт, Гектор…

Она приникает губами к ямке за его ухом, невовремя вспомнив, как втапливала в неё когда-то — _вчера_ — ногти, отдавая приказ; вдыхает его запах, понимая, что, видимо, вот-вот всё оборвётся, только начавшись.

А потом, привстав на локте, на всякий случай прикрыв глаза, выпаливает на выдохе:  
— Пожалуйста. Сначала расскажи мне про опал. Это правда очень важно. Да, я могу теперь приказать, но я… я так не хочу этого. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты же видишь, что происходит, — слова сливаются в горячем шёпоте, точно волны, набегая друг на друга, — пожалуйста, я так хочу тебе верить…

Несколько секунд они молчат. Затем Гектор произносит:  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — холодновато и грустно, без оттенка недавней нежности. — Я действительно должен это сделать.

_Ох, да устроили тут трагедию. Ясное дело, он согласится; ведь если откажется — один чёрт заставят._

Эта мысль будто режет Кассандре сердце.

Она открывает глаза. Гектор поднимается, осторожно увлекая её за собой, и садится на кровати, опершись спиной о стену. Кассандра располагается рядом, подтянув к себе ноги, в каком-то десятке сантиметров от него — это чертовски обидно, но контактировать им сейчас едва ли стоит. Он аккуратно укрывает обоих одеялом.

И они молчат ещё какое-то время. Затем Гектор неожиданно импульсивно проводит ладонями по лицу, раздражённо растопырив пальцы:  
— Чёрт, ну так нечестно. Я-то думал, ты мне прикажешь. Чтобы мне не пришлось делать это… самому.

Кассандра скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну нет уж. Рассказывай.

А ещё через секунду — он рывком склоняется к ней, кладёт ладони на загривок, чуточку царапнув ногтями кожу; целует одними губами, коротко и с силой, едва успев дождаться ответа, — и тут же отстраняется. Обречённо прижимается затылком к чёрно-каменной стене и прикрывает глаза. Циан гаснет.

У Кассандры тревожно замирает сердце.

Она знает: так целуют перед битвой. Когда рискуют не вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер. ППА не является надёжным методом контрацепции. Не пытайтесь повторить это в реальности, если вас не хранят от нежелательной беременности свойства волшебной НЁХ, а от ЗППП — свойства волшебной НЁХ и особенности мира, выдуманные добрым рассказчиком.
> 
> Нет, серьёзно, у нас с соавтором есть несколько идей о том, чем этому миру так повезло, что он сделался во многих аспектах метамодерновым; и то, что многие болезни там менее опасны или отсутствуют, — одно из них. А ещё медицина там развита лучше, чем может показаться (частично за счёт алхимии), контрацепция и аборты, в числе прочего, тоже. По этой и некоторым другим причинам отношение к сексу и браку там почти такое же, как у нас сейчас в развитых странах, и с положением женщин в обществе всё много лучше, чем могло бы быть (что мы, кстати, видим и в каноне).
> 
> В этой работе на подобные особенности мира есть лишь косвенные указания. Возможно, когда-нибудь в другом тексте раскроем тему подробнее. *грозное урчание зверя-обоснуя, с которого обычно начинаются всякие масштабные творения*


	23. 22

Кассандре отчего-то кажется, что они сейчас просидят в молчании ещё немного — или не совсем немного, достаточно, чтобы начать первой задавать вопросы.

Но Гектор начинает говорить почти сразу — мерным, глухим голосом, не открывая глаз, будто вспоминая старую сказку или легенду:  
— Ну, в общем, дело такое, — лексикон, конечно, для легенды не самый подходящий. — Лунный Опал… дерьмово влияет на носителя. У него есть побочные эффекты. Ну, думаю, ты должна была замечать.

Кассандра не смотрит на него, чтобы щемящая нежность не просыпалась непрошено в груди, мешая рассуждать трезво. Вместо этого разглядывает свои ногти, свои руки, с каким-то болезненным интересом, раз за разом сгибая и разгибая пальцы. На коже кое-где краснеют царапины и укусы, и она понимает только сейчас: на ней — заживать они будут долго.

_Она не расстроена. Ничуть._

— Про какие ты конкретно _эффекты_? А то я, знаешь ли, много чего замечала.

— Вспыльчивость, — чувствуется, как он аккуратно подбирает слова. — Склонность испытывать сильные, в основном негативные эмоции… и слушаться этих эмоций. Ну и некоторая… тяга к разрушению, как следствие, вероятно.

Она мысленно сравнивает услышанное с тем, что прочла в дневнике. Ей не нравится.

— Братство понимало, что опал рано или поздно _может_ заполучить носителя, — голос Гектора крепнет, стоит ему уйти от явно неприятной темы. — Но защита человечества от опала на этом не кончится. Возможно, даже наоборот. Нам нужен был план на этот случай. То, что позволит сохранять связь с носителем. В какой-то степени… контролировать его.

— Только не говори, что…

— Да.

_— Врёшь._

— Да ладно, это ведь единственный вариант, при котором всё встаёт на свои места, верно?

Кассандра прячет лицо в ладони, ерошит пальцами волосы — циановые, желейные.

— Забавно было, когда ты недоумевала, откуда взялась Ловушка. Говорила ещё о том, не наказание ли это нам, помнишь?

Она бы не догадалась, не поверила, долго-долго всё отрицала, если б не чёртов дневник; а сейчас всё — в который уже раз — слишком хорошо сходится.

_Это что, и есть та самая терапия?.._

— Ну, наказание или нет, но знаешь, поначалу мы были совсем не рады, — продолжает он. — Никто не говорил о таком до того, как мы дали клятву, а потом… было уже поздно.

— Вы не могли отказаться? От того, чтобы ваши разумы оказались под контролем этой дряни?

Кассандра представляет себе такую ситуацию на секунду, и ей становится жутковато.

И ещё стыдно.

— У нас не было вариантов. Либо мы их не нашли, — Гектор пожимает плечами. — Мы знали, что побочные эффекты опала можно купировать, но это непросто. Нужен контакт воль, сознаний… душ, если хочешь. Дело сложное, специфичное, ему необходимо учиться. Без желания носителя ничего не выйдет. А с чего бы у носителя возникло такое желание? После того, как он вырвет у нас опал чуть ли не силой, и будет дальше видеть в нас себе угрозу?

— Вы обещали ему избавление от этой угрозы.

— Вообще-то мы обещали ему абсолютную власть над нами. Слепое подчинение, готовность исполнить любой приказ, — Гектор впервые приоткрывает глаза, глядит на неё искоса. — И уверены были, между прочим, что господин обучится искусству контакта за пару дней и сразу начнёт отдавать приказы. Постоянно.

— Эта процедура, — она чуть не говорит «терапия», — заключается именно в приказах?

— Да. Каждый контакт воль, прямой, через глаза, ослабляет негативные свойства опала.

_Так вот почему всякий раз болело сердце._

Кассандра глубоко вздыхает. После всех открытий сегодняшнего дня — сил на удивление уже не остаётся; она просто _принимает к сведению_ ещё одну новость, отстранённо восторгаясь тем, как логично, как красиво эта новость многое ставит на место. Почему Братство не уничтожало Ловушку, зная о ней; почему Гектор так спокойно относился к приказам, а зачастую и вовсе открыто её провоцировал; почему он так долго медлил, не открывая ей правды…

— Ты… поэтому ничего мне сразу не рассказал об опале? Чтобы я научилась приказывать, чтобы захотела тебе это приказать?

— Ну, знаешь, не только. Раскрывать так быстро карты мне вообще не очень-то улыбалось. А то вдруг ты решишь, что чистая незамутнённая сила опала тебе нужнее, чем возможность исполнить любой приказ? Тем более, — он опять скользит по ней циановым светом, — ты сама сказала, что раб тебе не нужен.

— Вот уж не думала, что это даст обратный эффект.

— Так или иначе, я увлёкся. Ты едва не уничтожила камень, — его правая рука, с царапинами по предплечью, со знаком Братства на кисти и пунктиром укуса на запястье, осторожно, мизинцем, касается её руки.

— Я едва не уничтожила _тебя_ , — в горле нехорошо першит; воспоминания о вчерашнем всё же свежее, чем могло показаться.

— Ну нет. Меня, знаешь ли, не так уж просто уничтожить.

В груди печально холодеет от этих слов. Кассандра думает о том, _что_ вот-вот предстоит рассказать ей самой; о том, что возможность проверить, насколько просто уничтожить их обоих, а заодно, вероятно, и весь мир — им в очень скором времени представится.

_Но сначала нужно выяснить ещё кое-что._

— Послушай, — его рука неслышно движется вперёд, накрывая пальцами её кисть, — ты ведь не откажешься теперь… продолжать это? После всего, что узнала?

Слышать в его голосе подобную неуверенность — редкое развлечение. Кассандра позволяет себе чуточку помедлить, искоса глядя на его лицо.

— Нет, с чего бы, — уголки его губ поднимаются в улыбке, но ей _необходимо_ сейчас всё разрушить:  
— Импульсивность, вспыльчивость, негативные эмоции… _это всё ведь так страшно, верно_?

Несколько секунд длится тишина. Гектор убирает руку, кладёт её поодаль, на простыню, и Кассандра замечает, как тут же крючатся его пальцы, напряжённо сжимая ткань.

Она обхватывает ноги руками, скрестив предплечья на лодыжках. Упирается в колени лбом.

После всего, что случилось, всего, что было пройдено, чтобы во всём разобраться, — так нелепо говорить об этом вот так, сидя на кровати обнажёнными, под одним одеялом, в пошлых отметинах по всему телу. И от того, что она не променяла бы это ни на что иное, менее нелепым происходящее не становится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — наконец глухо говорит он.

— Гектор. Послушай. Во-первых, ты правда думал, что я поверю, что вы согласились отдать свою свободу и волю в обмен на чью-то эмоциональную стабильность? Я натворила, конечно, много херни, но даже я глупа не настолько. И не настолько сильна при нынешних способностях, чтобы идти на такие жертвы.

— Самокритично, — он хмуро усмехается.

Продолжать ей почему-то стыдно. Она ничего не обещала в отношении амулета, а он ни о чём и не спрашивал; и всё равно кажется, что она вела себя как-то… неблагодарно, что ли.

Ну да что уж теперь.

— Во-вторых, я была в Тёмном Королевстве. И нашла там дневник… не знаю точно, чей, но автор долго работала с опалом. И описала процесс слияния с ним. В тексте явно кто-то покопался, многое вымарано, так, что не разобрать, но… я узнала достаточно.

Она почти уверена, что Гектор спросит сейчас: _какой дневник_? Даже ждёт, даже хочет этого вопроса. Да, пускай он сам будет не в курсе; в конце концов, кое-какие секреты, наверное, лучше узнавать по частям. Особенно — когда и так уже сегодня выяснил, что к тебе втёрлось в доверие древнее зло, так что веселья хватает.

Но он только вздыхает и говорит с какой-то ностальгической усмешкой:  
— А. Дневник Зельды. Отлично написан, я помню. Хотя не думал, что он уцелел.

— Ты… знаешь, о чём он?

— Я своими глазами видел, о чём он, — говорит он мрачно, с едва ощутимым надрывом.

— И как зрелище?

— Такое себе.

Молчание виснет омерзительное.

Кассандра вдруг резко, отчётливо, как никогда раньше, осознаёт, какая между ними пропасть. Пускай он выглядит почти как её ровесник — но по факту живёт на этом свете вдвое дольше, чем она, даже ещё чуть дольше. И целую её жизнь, всё время, что длилось с её первого вдоха до текущего момента, потратил на то, чтобы противостоять опалу.

Когда она родилась — он _уже_ дал клятву Братства. Дал клятву защищать человечество от того, что у неё сейчас в груди вместо сердца.

_Возможно, она, кем бы ни была, в чём-то всё-таки и права?.._

Но в следующий момент он порывисто хватает её за плечи, притягивает к себе, обнимая, прижимает к груди, кладя ей на ключицы исцарапанное предплечье.

— Эй. Пожалуйста. Я, наверное, слишком долго молчал, я и сейчас не знаю, как говорить об этом, — он громко, щекотно шепчет в самое ухо, — но пожалуйста, не злись и не… думай, что ты себе там думаешь. Ты — не Эдмунд. С тобой не обязано случиться то же, что и с ним.

— Я не… кто? Погоди, так дневник был о нём?

Он фыркает, вздымая выдохом её волосы.

— О. Я идиот. Это было вымарано, верно?.. — он медленно проводит ладонью по лицу. — Ну да. Логично, более чем.

Кассандра поводит плечами.

— Да ладно тебе. Эдмунд и Эдмунд, чего сокрушаться-то. Мне, если честно, без разницы.

Хотя секундой спустя она мысленно кладёт в мозаику ещё пару фрагментов — и вдруг понимает, чего сокрушаться, и понимает, что кое-кому разница есть.

— А как он выжил?

— Затмение. Редкое событие, случается раз в пару десятков лет. Некоторые артефакты тогда проявляют новые свойства, и благодаря этому — нам удалось извлечь опал из Эдмунда, — он вздыхает и добавляет чуть тише:  
— Зельда, правда, надеялась, что мы всё-таки сможем его уничтожить. Опал, не Эдмунда. Но нет.

— А Эдмунд… что с ним теперь? Он стал обычным человеком?

— Физически — нет, его тело осталось таким же, как и при опале. Ну, кое-что ему порой бывало полезно, воин из него не очень, — Гектор коротко усмехается. — Душевно… ну, он стал _человеком_. Опять. Я так думаю.

_Физически тело осталось таким же; стало быть, Юджин на самом деле…_

Но скелеты в шкафу королевской семейки — сейчас последнее, что её волнует.

_Он стал человеком. Опять._ Кассандра чувствует, как ей не хватает воздуха, а тело деревенеет, мучительно крючась. Гектор, видимо, это чувствует тоже — его рука ощутимо напрягается, будто готовая в любой момент её удержать, если начнёт отстраняться.

— Стал человеком? А до этого он был кем? Чудовищем? Холодным, беспощадным убийцей, изрешетившим камнями своё же королевство? Убивавшим и калечившим мирных жителей? Он потерял контроль над собой настолько, что убил собственную жену! А потом остался в пустом королевстве с теми, кто лучше всех знал, что такое Опал, кто готов был отдать жизнь, чтобы спасти остальных, — но никто, блядь, никто не решился с ним поговорить! Чем, скажи мне, чем он таким стал, что они не боялись умереть — но побоялись выйти на контакт, а?..

Её заносит, конечно; и в дневнике ни слова не было о том, пытался ли кто-то с Эдмундом разговаривать. И она ждёт, отчаянно, жадно ждёт, что вот сейчас Гектор всё оспорит, сейчас он возразит — возразит хоть чему-то. Но он только хмуро, напряжённо молчит, и в наступившей тишине Кассандра лопатками чувствует каждый его неспокойный выдох.

_— Гектор?.._

— Я не знаю, — медленно, глухо произносит он.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, _чем_ он таким стал. Никто из нас не знает, даже он сам, кажется.

И опять молчит. И ничему из сказанного — не возражает, совсем; а у Кассандры то ли смелости, то ли ещё чего не хватает, чтобы переспросить напрямую.

Нужно каких-то пару секунд, чтобы всё, что она думает, чувствует, ощущает, всё, чем она, чёрт подери, _является_ — собралось в одну точку, в единый ледяной узел, где-то в груди чуть слева. Она спрашивает тихо, почти жалобно, сама стыдясь собственного тона:  
— Гектор, я ведь тоже теперь стала… этим? Я теперь монстр?

Он обнимает её тут же, так отчаянно, по-медвежьи душаще, с силой стиснув её тело, что она — даже она, при всех своих способностях — чует в рёбрах отголоски настороженной боли.

_— Нет._

В этот момент она понимает отчётливо: двадцать пять лет — совсем, в сущности, немного. На пропасть не тянет, никак.

— Слушай, поверь, я не стал бы врать, с тобой действительно всё иначе. Я ведь давно ещё говорил, что мы во многом ошибались, помнишь? Ты слилась с опалом после того, как он сам звал носителя, возможно, дело в этом. Но у тебя картина совершенно иная. Эдмунд по жизни был спокойным, немного робким для короля, он даже не хотел войны, собирался припугнуть врагов камнями, и всё. После опала его будто подменили. Меня там не было, но мне рассказали, якобы первое, что он заявил, — то, что любой посягнувший на Тёмное Королевство заплатит за это жизнью. Его едва уговорили и правда только припугнуть врагов, не проливать много крови…

Он почти не ослабляет своих медвежьих объятий, но Кассандра и не против, если честно. Тепло его тела будто держит её в реальности — где, положа руку на сердце, не так уж хочется оставаться, когда одна за одной сыплются подобные новости.

— И знаешь, я до этого, в юности, наблюдал ещё одного носителя опала. Не здесь, и не в Тёмном Королевстве, очень далеко отсюда. Там тоже всё было… безрадостно, скажем так. Но с тобой всё иначе. Совсем.

— Разумеется, — горько хмыкает Кассандра.

— Правда. Слушай, ты ведь сама говорила, что здорово злилась на своих друзей, на ту принцессу. Но завладев опалом — даже не ранила камнями никого из них, верно? Не стала никого уничтожать, завоёвывать, молча двинулась обратно, и по пути не занялась даже разбоем или грабежом. И при этом — у тебя _не было_ никакой терапии, вообще. Эдмунду такого и не снилось.

— Я не освоила тогда ещё свои силы, — дело, конечно, не только в этом; но в остальное ей слишком страшно поверить. — Могла творить только острые камни, и то в порыве злости.

— Он тоже. Только порыв злости был _постоянным_.

Кассандра припоминает своё состояние в то время. Нет, как ни крути, даже при всех _её_ стараниях — она и вправду не ощущала постоянной злости. Скорее растерянность. Постоянную, бесконечную, болезненную растерянность.

— А потом… ты не захотела отдавать мне приказов. Знаешь, меня это поразило. Я к тому времени уже знал, что ты… не похожа, в хорошем смысле, на прежние случаи, но _такого_ никак не ожидал. Знаешь, Ловушку придумал Квирин, и когда мы, остальные, узнали о ней… как я уже говорил, были не в восторге. Совсем. Мы понимали, что выхода нет, но представлять, какие вещи будет творить нашими руками носитель опала… Блядь, это было жутко. И тут ты. И ты хочешь меня отпустить.

Он прижимается щекой к её виску; каждое его слово щекочет теперь Кассандре ухо.

— Мне кажется, ты лучшее, что могло случиться с этой стекляшкой. Другие её силами разрушали — а ты возводишь башни. Другие ставили на колени целые королевства — а ты отпускаешь того, кто _сам_ готов тебе служить.

В его голосе звенит восторженная нежность, какой Кассандра, наверное, никогда ни от кого не слышала раньше. И уж точно не могла предположить, что услышит _по такому поводу_.

— Знаешь, скоро снова будет Затмение, и… не буду лгать, мы могли бы попробовать вытащить опал. Ещё недавно я думал, что это _придётся_ сделать. Даже силой. Как с Эдмундом. Но сейчас — я не знаю. Уничтожить его нельзя всё равно. Отреагировать он может… непредсказуемо, раз уж до этого творил чёрные камни. Да и наша магия скоро истечёт. Я не знаю, сколько мы сможем ещё его охранять, тем более… без Адиры. Рано или поздно он может попасть не в те руки.

— Не в то сердце, если уж на то пошло, — тихо усмехается Кассандра. После всего, что было сказано ранее, ей вдруг становится почти спокойно; она сама не думала, что короткая речь может произвести такой эффект.

Хотя уж тем более — никак не думала, что может _такое_ услышать.

— Ну да, не в то сердце, — эхом повторяет Гектор и мягко разворачивает её к себе. Она тут же склоняет голову, упирается лбом ему в подбородок.

— А моё сердце, выходит, _то_?..

— Думаю, да. Возможно, ты сможешь доказать миру, что эта дрянь может не только разрушать. Что это, — он сам усмехается своим словам, — и не дрянь вовсе.

— Ты необъективен.

— Сейчас да. Но представь, какого мнения я был о тебе до того, как стал необъективен.

— Вот уж боюсь себе представить, — она кладёт руки ему на плечи, втапливая ногти в кожу.

— О, давай я тебе помогу. Я думал, что ты монстр, — выдохнув это слово, он мягко запускает кисть ей в волосы, осторожно по ним скользя. — Чудовище. Холодный беспощадный убийца, жаждущий разрушать…

_— Прекрати._

— Полумёртвое отродье с каменным сердцем, — его пальцы опускаются ниже, в ту самую ямку за ухом; чёрт, да кто бы подумал, что это может быть так приятно. — Безжалостный кровожадный _дьявол_.

— Да что ты делаешь! — уже почти что выстанывает Кассандра, невольно откидывая голову назад, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь под ласку. Это невыносимое, сладкое издевательство — когда все эти страшные слова, при которых ещё час назад сердце стыло от ненависти к себе, говорят таким тоном.

— А ещё я думал, что ты сразу же, немедленно поставишь меня на колени… — он невесомо касается большим пальцем уголка её губ.

Это уже выше её сил. Спасение есть только одно — рывком поднять веки, найти напротив глаза Гектора, по счастью, незакрытые, и _сразу же, немедленно_ нырнуть в циановый мир.

Его воля, расслабленная, искусительно послушная, будто бы только и ждёт, чтобы Кассандра пришла — и взяла, подчинила, и приказала что-то из того, что сейчас так заманчиво крутится в голове. Но нет; Кассандра так же, как и когда-то в далёком городе, _просто устанавливает контакт_ — и замирает, и ничего не делает, только тихо наслаждается этой мимолётной покорностью, хрупким доверием между ними.

А вернувшись в реальность — мягко накрывает руку Гектора своей, чуточку сжав его пальцы, и опускает вниз, от своего лица. Ей очень, очень хотелось бы продолжить; но теперь, после циана, куда легче становится мыслить трезво, и она с горечью вспоминает, о чём ещё сегодня никак нельзя не рассказать.

_Удивительно, что ей вообще удалось об этом забыть._

Гектор тоже как-то разом серьёзнеет, ещё до того, как она начинает говорить.

— Слушай. Помнишь, ты спрашивал, что у меня случилось?

— Да. Как ни странно, до сих пор помню, — он не удерживается всё-таки от беззлобной усмешки.

— Так вот, — Кассандра воровато озирается, бросая взгляд на замурованную камнями дверь, и заметно понижает голос:  
— Моя знакомая… ну… та девочка в вычурном платье… Словом, ты понял, о ком я.

— Та неприятная особа, что была против твоей социальной жизни?

— Ну да. Это Зан Тири.

***

— Ох-х-х… — Гектор шумно выдыхает и морщится, чуть кривя рот. — Вот оно что. Хреново.

Кассандра даже слегка теряется, в замешательстве вскидывает брови:  
— _Хреново_? Эй, ты хорошо меня расслышал?

— Ну да. Расслышал прекрасно.

— И ты считаешь, что это хреново?

— А, что, по-твоему, нет?..

_Два идиота._

— Гектор, это… это древнее зло, пару раз едва не разрушившее Корону даже с того света, — чувствуя себя непроходимо глупо, принимается пояснять Кассандра. — Демоническое божество, вокруг которого существовал целый культ. Я… я боюсь себе представить, на что оно способно, оказавшись на этом свете. Вот тут. Рядом. Пускай даже и… ну, в таком виде.

Он коротко, шумно выдыхает; и Кассандра даже не сразу понимает, что он опять _усмехается_.

— Да будет тебе, — он легко касается губами уголка её брови. — Помотаемся потом с тобой по свету, покажу тебе парочку _демонических божеств_. И особенно их личных культов. Не поверишь, насколько сильные маги любят порой потратить жизнь на то, чтобы служить какой-нибудь шушере. Так что это не показатель.

— Помотаемся по свету? — сердце тянет болью от мысли о том, что ещё недавно такая затея казалась почти что реальной. — Куда мы денемся теперь отсюда, когда _она_ тут…

— Решим проблему и денемся, — Гектор пожимает плечами. — Ну и вообще, слушай, и так было ясно, что это какая-то потусторонняя дрянь. Причём достаточно сильная, если она тут одна, отвадила всех остальных. Такую штуку, как опал, эти ублюдки уж точно не обошли бы своим вниманием. Вокруг Эдмунда, помнится, вилась целая стая.

Сейчас эта его чёртова, до абсурда доходящая самоуверенность — во многом напускная, впрочем, и он, кажется, сам прекрасно это понимает, — отчего-то Кассандру не раздражает, скорее наоборот. После того, как она полдня тихо билась в ужасе от осознания близости древнего зла — встретить такую реакцию странно; странно и… кажется, полезно. Теперь она пускай и растеряна, но в глубине души становится легче, будто грудную клетку отпустил невидимый ремень, и стало возможно нормально дышать.

Ну. Почти.

— _Она_ говорит, что всё, что мне нужно, находится в Короне, — говорит Кассандра с какой-то неуловимой обидой, будто бы в этом и заключается главное _её_ преступление. — Что я должна… забрать Солнечную Каплю у Рапунцель. И тогда якобы эти вот силы, _равных которым я не знала никогда ранее_ , возрастут ещё во много раз. Будто этих было мало.

— Ну, с продажей своих идей у неё не очень, кажется. Тем более, для древнего зла.

Кассандра смотрит на него искоса; и хочет было сказать что-то по поводу _серьёзного отношения к делу_ — но вместо этого только обнимает его, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, и, спрятавшись в тепло, будто в кокон, начинает свой путаный рассказ. На этот раз без всякой утайки, со всеми позорными подробностями: про _её_ призрачную форму, которой Кассандра поверила отчего-то, про видения в доме Мэтью, про то, как _она_ воплотилась, про предложения, на которые она _не говорила нет_ , а _ей_ — и того было достаточно. И затем уже только — про сегодняшнюю с _ней_ беседу, _её_ странные оговорки, про визит в злополучную землянку; и под конец, поколебавшись, достаёт всё-таки из сумки, лежащей у изголовья кровати, злополучное письмо.

— Это некрасиво, я знаю. Но… едва ли _ей_ теперь это интересно, боюсь.

— Ну почему же, — хмыкает Гектор, не поясняя, о чём именно говорит, и забирает конверт, не дожидаясь ответа. Кассандра думает было попросить его не читать последние четыре строки — но это всё-таки слишком, уж слишком глупо; и чувствует только, как он притягивает её к себе чуть крепче, за секунду до того, как отложить письмо в сторону.

— Жалко парня.

— Ему уже много лет как без разницы, — отчего-то задетая этой фразой, фыркает Кассандра. — А нам что теперь делать?

— По мне так всё очевидно. Сейчас тебе нужно с ней согласиться. Убедить, что ты сделаешь всё, что она предлагает, дотянуть до нужного момента. Иначе… она отправится к кому-нибудь другому, кто не в курсе, кто она на самом деле, и добьётся там куда больших успехов.

Кассандра вспоминает о Рапунцель, о том, что случилось в доме Готель. Так всё-таки — были они в сговоре или нет? И если соглашаться на _её_ предложение, то…

— А на самом деле — предупредить Рапунцель и остальных, так?

— Так. Только максимально аккуратно.

И до этого Кассандре могло быть страшно, она могла ненавидеть себя за глупость или ощущать, как стремительно рушится с трудом отстроенный в голове мир; но — только сейчас, только в этот момент ей становится _больно_. По-настоящему, до ломоты в костях.

_Она так хотела отсюда уехать. Так хотела не пересекаться с Рапунцель никогда, никогда, больше никогда, исцелиться наконец от этой напасти. Стать нормальным человеком — пускай и со стекляшкой вместо сердца — плевать._

Не судьба, видимо.

В голове легко выстраивается план, что _ей_ сказать, как оправдаться, чтобы действовать за _её_ спиной, так, чтобы _она_ не слышала. То, что от большей части этого плана — что-то внутри сжимается болючим узлом, по сути, уже не имеет значения.

— Я бы, кстати, съездил с тобой в Корону, если ты не против. Надо только подумать над маскировкой. Мне пора бы повидать Квирина.

Возможно, её мысли написаны на лице ярче и разборчивей, чем казалось.

Так или иначе, она уж точно не против.

— Хорошо, только нужно быть осторожнее. Теперь во всём. У _неё_ , судя по всему, неплохие навыки прослушки.

— У меня, знаешь ли, есть тоже кое-какие _навыки_ …

Кассандра отрывается от его груди, поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в циановые глаза, после недавнего контакта — не опасаясь уже туда провалиться.

— Не сомневаюсь, но конкретно тут переоценить себя может быть смертельно, понимаешь? Не играй с огнём. Я тебя знаю. И… любые упоминания об этом разговоре — только за закрытой дверью в комнате, — назвать _закрытой_ дверь, от души замурованную двумя рядами камней, скромновато, ну да не суть. — Во дворе, у костра, в зале — нигде больше не подаём виду, что о чём-то в курсе, хорошо?

— Хорошо. А я… могу считать это обещанием того, что мы ещё будем оставаться _за закрытой дверью_? — кончиками пальцев он скользит по её подбородку, плавно опускаясь на шею.

Кассандра широко, почти хищно ухмыляется. Ох, _она_ представить не может, чем _ей_ теперь обернётся одна случайная фраза. Один мимолётно брошенный _заботливый совет_ , которого никто у _неё_ не просил, который Кассандра запомнила отчётливо.

— Можешь, — и она почти уже готова прикрыть глаза и податься вперёд. Но Гектор резко, явно поддразнивая её, убирает руку и говорит серьёзным, почти безразличным тоном:  
— Кстати. Её переоценивать тоже не стоит. Ты ведь знаешь, что она за божество, верно?

— Я… — честно признаться, историей Кассандра никогда особенно не интересовалась; её познания ограничены байками Ксавье да обрывками фактов, почерпнутых из учебников.

— Зан Тири — божество слепого гнева. Ярости и безрассудного возмездия. И да, надо признать, что когда-то, в пору расцвета своего культа, оно было довольно сильным. Хотя в последний раз с ним вроде как расправились практически навсегда, и вернуть его с того света было не так просто, но…

— Мэтью, тот парень из дома-ракушки, провёл какой-то сложный тёмный ритуал, — скорее ещё только смутно чувствуя, чем понимая, о чём на самом деле идёт речь, быстро произносит Кассандра. — С использованием Солнечной Капли… её сил, я хочу сказать. Вроде бы оно прошло почти успешно, и как раз… в это время я увидела _её_. Ну или, может быть, чуть позже. Время там, за дверью, шло не совсем очевидным образом.

— Ну… да. Ну да.

Его лицо застывает, будто маска. Не будь в глазах циана — Кассандра уверена, она могла бы сейчас видеть, как они бездумно, стеклянно направлены в одну точку.

— Гектор…

— А знаешь, я ведь всё это прочувствовал тогда, — каким-то _нездешним_ , будто потерянным голосом говорит он. — Пропустил через себя, можно сказать. Всё, из чего оно… она… состоит. Это чистые эмоции. Уничтожительные, сильные… хотя _сильные_ — не то слово даже. Я такого никогда в жизни не чувствовал, я думал, я задохнусь, меня разорвёт. Хотя ладно. Думать я в тот момент вообще не мог.

— Это совсем не обязательно значит, что ты…

— Жутко представить, что у неё в башке. И что довело её до такого.

Сама себя довела, думает Кассандра. А вот _почему_ , вопрос, конечно; хотя сейчас, когда эти самые эмоции уже много веков как стали причиной смертей и разрушений — ответ на него никого, никого уже не волнует.

Гектор медленно, тяжело выдыхает. Опускает голову, но в лице не меняется совершенно.

— Слушай, ну… мы накосячили, оба, — помедлив, глухо говорит Кассандра, чувствуя, что в такой ситуации глупо, даже унизительно будет его переубеждать. — Точнее… я точно да, и нешуточно. Насчёт тебя я не знаю. Но мы в любом случае это исправим.

Какие-то несколько секунд они сидят ещё в тишине; а затем — губы Гектора растягивает улыбка, и он берёт руку Кассандры в свою, переплетая пальцы, и кладёт на ладонь другой руки, пряча, будто в ракушке.

— Спасибо, — говорит он одними губами, так, что нетрудно и не расслышать.

И тишина возвращается снова, но уже неуловимо другая; и думается в ней — совсем, совсем о другом. О том, что на дворе глубокая ночь, и после такого-то дня — тело давно уже ломит усталость. О том, что Кассандре безумно, безумно сейчас хочется утянуть Гектора обратно на кровать — и уснуть с ним рядом.

Без всяких каменных крышек.

Разумеется, сейчас такое недопустимо: если утром _она_ обнаружит, что она проявила столь безрассудное доверие, — не отвертишься уже, никакими _непрошеными советами_ это не оправдаешь. И в глубине души Кассандра не уверена даже, что это плохо; точнее — не уверена толком, что смогла бы на такое пойти, если бы _её_ здесь не было вовсе.

Ей стыдно за недоверие, с одной стороны. И стыдно за безрассудство, с другой.

Гектор бережно подносит её руку к губам, касается ими изгиба большого пальца.

— Кстати, знаешь, вот ещё что.

— Да?

— Если что, я понимаю, что скоро мне придётся отсюда проваливать. Но перед тем, как мы закончим… слушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела мне в глаза.

— В смысле, что…

— Да, именно. Посмотрела и приказала сказать всю правду. Про опал, про Ловушку, про Зан, про всё остальное.

Где-то в груди предательски вспыхивает звезда — преждевременно и наивно; и умом Кассандра боится, ужасно боится поверить, что _всё настолько могло остаться хорошо_.

Несмотря на всяческих божеств первозданного гнева.

— Зачем? — в её голове этот вопрос казался не таким лишним.

— Ну как же. Чтобы ты убедилась, что всю правду я _уже_ сказал.

К его просьбе она приступает не сразу; потому что сначала, в ту же секунду, как он это произносит, — целует его в изукрашенные укусами губы. Целует болезненно, невыносимо нежно; пожалуй, слишком, _до нелепости_ нежно для человека, у которого добрых полтела в свежих синяках, царапинах и засосах.

Одна её знакомая, с беззаботной улыбкой и золотистыми волосами, — узнай об этом, сказала бы, несомненно, что так нельзя. Что это неправильные, нездоровые отношения; что без доверия к другому ничего хорошего не построишь, и что Кассандре стоило бы сразу же отказаться — а заодно и категорически попросить, чтобы никогда, больше никогда она не слышала столь непозволительных предложений.

Кассандра, наконец заставив себя чуточку отстраниться, открывает глаза и жадно ныряет в циан.

Ей кажется, что именно в этот момент — они уже победили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слегка дополнили примечания к предыдущей главе, пояснив кое-что об особенностях мира.


	24. 23

С актёрской игрой у неё скверно. Кассандра это знала, конечно, и раньше; но сейчас, видя напротив точно застывшие, пристально глядящие рыбьи глаза, убеждается особенно остро.

— Ну здравствуй, Кассандра, — и улыбочка тонких губ кажется уже не такой как прежде.

Кассандра тихо вонзает ногти в ладонь и повторяет себе, что это именно что _кажется_ ; и чем больше она будет думать о том, что ей _кажется_ , — тем меньше шансов выдержать эту роль.

А выражения _её_ физиономии, в конце-то концов, никогда приятностью не отличались.

— И тебе того же.

— Ты пришла к какому-нибудь решению?

— Ну слушай, ты дала мне на раздумья меньше суток, — холодно усмехается Кассандра. _Она_ щурится напряжённо:  
— В случае твоего согласия ещё многое предстоит сделать, — и, по своему обыкновению, проходит вглубь комнаты, садится на кровать, не спросив.

Кассандра не вздрагивает, не отодвигается. Хотя хочется, если честно.

— Например?

— Продумать план наступления, построить тактику, изучить слабые места противника? — _она_ кокетливо склоняет голову, и прядка волос падает на лицо. — Мне казалось, ты должна разбираться в подобном куда лучше моего; в конце концов, ты когда-то раньше была воином.

«А ты когда-то раньше была _кем_?» — тянет уязвлённо спросить Кассандру. Но ответ она знает и так.

И вместо этого режет:  
— Я не хочу никого убивать.

— Мне казалось, я уже разъяснила тебе, что…

— Я не хочу никого убивать, кроме Рапунцель, — возможно, перебивать _её_ всё же не стоило. — Если потребуется. Это я готова принять, ради той силы, что даст мне Солнечная Капля.

Кажется, она переигрывает; и кажется, _ей_ это только нравится, судя по тому, как растёт и ширится зловещая улыбка, отвоёвывая всё больше площади бледно-белого лица.

— Но я не стану развязывать войну, убивать или калечить мирных. В конце концов, я ведь _когда-то раньше_ была воином. У меня остались понятия о чести, знаешь ли.

— Очень жаль, — звонкой льдинкой роняет _она_ и замолкает. Надолго.

Кассандра изучает взглядом пол, невольно думая о том, насколько всё было проще раньше — когда можно было огрызаться, выходить из себя, творить каменные звёзды, говорить любую гневную ерунду, не думая о том, _кто она_. А сейчас — каждый ход приходится выверять, будто они играют в шахматы; играют холодно, подчёркнуто непредвзято, но зло, в глубине души мечтая уничтожить соперника.

_Когда-то, помнится, она учила кое-кого именно так играть в шахматы._

_Она_ легко заправляет за ухо прядь волос и произносит задумчиво и глухо:  
— Так значит, тебе так дороги жизни тех, кто видит в тебе беспощадного _монстра_ , верно?

Выпад хорош. Хотя, конечно, чуть убавляет его силу то, что у Кассандры даже сейчас смутно мелькают в голове не те какие-то ассоциации от слов о _беспощадном монстре_.

— Не сказать чтобы _дороги_ , — отвечает Кассандра, чуть растянув это слово. — Но я не вправе их забирать, не имея необходимости.

— О, занятно. Не думаю, что они настолько же считались бы с твоей жизнью, когда бы всей толпой повстречали тебя в уязвимом состоянии. Можешь не сомневаться, окажись ты не способна творить камни — и на вилы тебя бы нанизали прежде, чем ты успела бы сказать хоть одну фразу о своей ненаглядной воинской чести.

А она ведь судит по опыту, понимает теперь Кассандра. Понимает, откуда взялись все её слова о _дьяволах_ , которые нужны народу. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, какие истории ходят о Зан Тири; впрочем, если вспомнить ещё кое-что — можно заподозрить, что и от реальности эти истории ушли не так далеко.

Хотя Кассандру всё равно что-то сдерживает внутри, не позволяя до конца поверить, что вот это привычное ей уже существо, миниатюрное, невысокое ростом, с манерами вышколенной принцессы, — и есть древнее зло, много лет державшее людей в страхе.

Наверное, это к лучшему.

— Да, вероятно, — аккуратно соглашается она. — Это ничего не меняет.

Какое-то время они с _ней_ смотрят друг на друга. Кассандра видит в рыбьих глазах недоумение, почти подозрение — и определённо предпочла бы лучше увидеть там себя. Пускай даже вопреки законам природы.

— Ну хорошо. Мы учтём твою точку зрения.

Будто бы _мы_ — это не только она и _она_ , это и ещё кто-то.

— Мы не будем никого убивать, кроме принцессы? — с нажимом спрашивает она.

— _Мы учтём твою точку зрения_ , — с нажимом отвечает _она_.

Если бы Кассандра не знала того, что знает, — хера с два она бы согласилась, конечно.

— Мы учтём мою точку зрения, _и_?

— И дальше всё зависит от тебя. Хотя, боюсь, тебе в любом случае придётся наступить на горло своей ненаглядной чести, — с театральной горечью вздыхает _она_. — Не хочешь войны и лишних смертей — придётся втереться в доверие к Рапунцель. Сделать так, чтобы в Затмение она _сама_ дала тебе возможность взять нужное. Не приведя с собой ни армии, ни друзей, никого, кто мог бы помешать… И это после всего, что случилось между вами, после всего, что ты говорила ей, как жестоко отвергала её попытки помириться, не слыша моих слов о том, как недальновидно подобное поведение, — _она_ с сожалением качает головой, едва слышно цыкнув зубом. — Скажи, ты справишься?

Кассандре, мерзко, конечно, от подобной идеи, бесчестной и грязной — пускай она даже не собирается исполнять _её_ план и идти до конца. Но… это логично. И ожидаемо. Более чем.

— Я попытаюсь. Ты что-то можешь предложить конкретно?

— А ты? Ведь это твоя подруга.

Она даже не говорит _была_. Или _бывшая_ , или ещё что.

Кассандра медлит, как положено по роли. Хотя что ответить, уже знает наверняка.

— Ну, положим… Я прихожу к ней. Или как-то иначе к ней _обращаюсь_. Говорю, что раскаялась. Что всё, мною совершённое, было ошибкой. Что я не должна была её предавать… ну, ты поняла. Что я хочу всё вернуть.

Масляная улыбка режет _ей_ лицо окончательно. От уха до уха.

— О. _Мне нравится._

— Серьёзно?

— Да. _Хочу всё вернуть._ Сдаётся мне, суть ты уловила верно.

Поднявшись с кровати, _она_ начинает расхаживать по комнате пружинистым шагом, внезапно живо и заинтересованно, будто окрылённая внезапной идеей.

— Итак, ты пишешь ей, что действительно раскаялась, что безмерно желаешь всё вернуть. Что совсем скоро, так уж сложились звёзды, грядёт такое великое событие, как Затмение, и ты хотела бы воспользоваться случаем и извлечь из себя Опал. А в письме назначаешь встречу — бумага отвратительно хранит тайны, да и для укрепления доверия недурно бы вам увидеться лично — и там рассказываешь все подробности. Так?

— Допустим, — Кассандра тихонько сжимает зубы. Сердце жжёт огнём; но она берёт себя в руки и только спрашивает сухо:  
— А какие подробности?

— Ну, как минимум — нужно вразумительно объяснить ей, что без неё ты в таком деле никак не справишься. Что для того, чтобы извлечь из тебя Опал, нужна другая сила соизмеримой мощи, в противовес, точно в рычаге. И Солнечная Капля — самый доступный, самый близкий для тебя вариант. Место проведения ритуала также играет важную роль, но по счастью, рядом с Короной есть подходящее… Мыс Януса. Знаешь такой?

_Тот, где мерзотная старушка-художница едва не порешила их всех, подчинив Рапунцель своей воле? И кстати, тоже была, кажется, адептом того самого культа…_

— Представляю примерно, — уклончиво отвечает Кассандра.

— Прекрасно. Так вот, в связи с этим, ты просишь её помощи, чтобы она явилась в названный день и час Затмения к тебе на Мыс…

— Кстати, а откуда я знаю все эти подробности? Про соизмеримую мощь, место силы и прочее?

_Она_ замирает на месте, скользит по Кассандре чуть высокомерным взглядом.

— То есть принцесса и вправду думает, что ты не разжилась бы даже этой информацией, встань перед тобой такая потребность?..

Кассандре отчего-то становится неловко:  
— Понятия не имею, что думает сейчас обо мне принцесса.

— Ну, если так, будем считать, что _этого_ она не думает, — тонкой рукой отмахивается _она_ , продолжая свою маятничную прогулку. — Итак. Тебе нужна другая сила соизмеримой мощи, вследствие чего ты просишь её явиться к тебе в Затмение, чтобы помочь. Да. Всё сходится.

_Она_ будто бы говорит скорее с собой, нежели с Кассандрой. 

— Бьюсь об заклад, она согласится, если ты сработаешь аккуратно. А я… я смогу обеспечить тебе устройство, которое извлечёт из неё Солнечную Каплю в момент Затмения; но выглядеть будет так, чтобы она до последнего думала, что это она извлекает из тебя Опал.

— Устройство?

— Да. Здесь нет ничего особенно сложного, мне просто потребуется несколько дней.

Даже мотыляясь по комнате, _она_ не теряет привычной грации, и всё равно Кассандре странно наблюдать её такой… увлечённой. _Она_ и раньше любила так расхаживать, помнится, но сейчас всё как-то иначе, будто мысли гонят _её_ за собой, заставляя почти позабыть о наличии тела. Смутно вспоминается Вэриан — тот в моменты озарений тоже принимался мерить шагами лабораторию, произнося порой громкие, мало связанные между собой реплики, не замечая при этом никого вокруг.

— Хорошо. Но как мне назначить встречу Рапунцель? Обычных писем к принцессе приходит сотни, и моё попросту затеряется, если не привлечёт ещё внимания гвардии. А оборотного плаща больше нет, и сунуться в Корону… так себе идея. Даже в маскировке.

_Она_ застывает на месте, и на секунду в _её_ глазах мелькает растерянность, будто _она_ только сейчас понимает, где находится. Затем _она_ окидывает Кассандру прищуренным взглядом, будто та — какое-то необычное насекомое, которое _она_ только-только поймала в банку, но теперь намерена изучать до конца, до последней лапки.

— Да, — кивает _она_ , — верно. Да и если с Рапунцель попробует связаться твой ясноглазый приятель, полагаю, она также будет… не рада.

Кассандра ощущает, как _её_ взгляд шарит по её шее, изучая отпечатки вчерашнего вечера. Она ждала, конечно, этого момента, но — это всё равно неприятно. Очень.

— К тому же, ты, как я могу наблюдать, и так нашла уже ему новое занятие?

По руке пробегает горячим всполохом желание _ей_ врезать; беспомощно гаснет в районе ключиц, расцветая на лице аккуратной, абсолютно фальшивой улыбкой, вовремя извлечённой из позабытого арсенала придворной дамы.

— Да, верно. Решила последовать твоей рекомендации. _Использовать его как пожелаю._

Момент, на самом деле, опасный, и _ей_ не так трудно сейчас что-то заподозрить; но _её_ глаза лишь масляно блестят, а рот опять тянется в улыбке:  
— Прелестно, прелестно! Могу видеть, что тебе пошло на пользу. Поверь, никогда не стоит пренебрегать этой стороной жизни. Здорово ставит мозги на место, верно?

Этот разбитной, самовлюблённый цинизм некстати напоминает Кассандре о Готель; точнее даже — о старикашке, что сидел на площади в Короне, разглагольствуя о том, почему дочь _такой женщины_ никак не может сравниться с ослепительной мамашей. А ещё ей странно обсуждать такие темы с существом, заключённым в тело маленькой девочки; пускай умом она и понимает, что это _существо_ наверняка развлекалось внутри культа так, что она о подобном едва ли читала даже в самых похабных книжонках.

— Верно, — пряча поглубже гримасу отвращения, кивает она. — Так всё-таки — что насчёт Рапунцель? Как мне с ней связаться?

_Она_ задумчиво проходится ещё пару раз по комнате, от стены до стены, а после произносит:  
— Ладно. Вероятно, я смогу тебе помочь. Подожди до завтра, а пока что тщательно продумай текст письма — мне, думаю, нет нужды пояснять, насколько это важно? В последнее время меж тобой и принцессой случалось всякое, и вовсе не факт, что она так уж легко согласится тебе помочь. Но ты обязана её убедить, если и вправду намерена обойтись без лишних жертв.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо.

Это слово совершенно дежурное, Кассандра не вкладывает в него особого смысла; но всё равно язык о него чуточку жжётся, запинаясь.

— Слушай, я вижу, ты многое готова сделать для этой… операции. Я признательна, но… хотелось бы увидеть те _доказательства_ , о которых ты говорила. Ну, доказательства того, что ты не заберёшь у меня всю силу. Иначе понимаешь, как это выглядит, да?

_Она_ молчит какое-то мгновение — и резко рассыпается в своём звонком, колокольчиковом смехе, запрокидывая назад кукольную башку. А после, прервавшись так же внезапно, будто кто-то нажал невидимый рычаг, поправляя причёску, роняет:  
— Ох, Кассандра, Кассандра, боюсь, благодарность никогда не была твоей сильной стороной. Ни-ког-да, — она чуточку качает головой вправо-влево на каждом слоге; и вправду, как кукла. — Но я поняла тебя. Доказательства будут.

— Благодарю, — не иначе, Кассандра начала заражаться от _неё_ пафосом; и теперь ей такой ответ кажется _забавным_.

— Что же, доброго тебе дня.

По тому, как резко _она_ , ещё минуту назад спокойно ведшая разговор, покидает комнату, можно было бы заподозрить, что _она_ раздражена. Но теперь, зная, кто _она_ на самом деле, Кассандра едва ли поверит, что _её_ способны зацепить подобные мелочи.

— Взаимно, — коротко бросает она вслед. И долго сидит на кровати, глядя в одну точку, намеренно не выходя в коридор проверить, ушла ли _она_ на самом деле.

Она понимала, что к этому они и придут. Наивно было полагать, что удастся подыграть _ей_ в плане по извлечению Солнечной Капли из Рапунцель, не контактируя с самой Рапунцель.

Очень, очень наивно.

Но на сердце — всё равно погано. Погано просто невыразимо.

***

— Ну, заявлению о том, что я побоища не хочу, она не обрадовалась. Напомнила, конечно, кем меня в Короне считают, и всё прочее… Но приняла. Даже переубеждать не стала.

Они сидят на кровати, на расстоянии чуть ближе, чем могли бы пару дней назад. Дверь от души заделана плотным частоколом камней; издали, если прищуриться, дверной проём похож на огромный рот, в котором стиснуты оскалом частые чёрные зубы.

Они, конечно, не накинулись друг на друга, едва оставшись наедине. Даже и не пытались. Сейчас иначе нельзя, и Гектор понимает это не хуже неё; _сначала дело_ — несказанное, это принимается между ними за аксиому. Но и ещё одно _несказанное_ сейчас замирает в воздухе; не то чтобы явное желание, не то чтобы даже напряжение — скорее, в который уже раз, _вызов_ , приглашение к поединку, где куда важней насладиться процессом, чем победить.

Кассандра глухим шёпотом пересказывает свой с _ней_ разговор; и одновременно Гектор мягко, почти невесомо гладит её руку кончиками пальцев. Это всё, что они сейчас себе позволяют; но она упорно _не концентрирует внимания_ , потому что ей бы хватило и этого.

— _Она_ согласилась. Даже явно воодушевилась такой идеей, — Кассандра чувствует, как в голосе становится слышна злая горечь, а сердце тянет отвращением. — Сказала, что я должна сообщить Рапунцель, что желаю извлечь из себя опал в Затмение. И назначить встречу… и там сообщить все подробности. Ну, вроде того, что для этого нужна огромная магическая сила, и Солнечная Капля могла бы… м-м-х, — остаток фразы тонет в рваном выдохе.

— Ох, извини. Не знал, что у тебя такие чувствительные запястья.

Она кидает на него осуждающий, распалённый взгляд.

— И Солнечная Капля могла бы мне такую силу предоставить. Хотя я не представляю, как это устроено технически. _Она_ сказала, что нужно правильное место… по счастью, рядом с Короной такое есть. Что характерно, то самое, где мы сражались когда-то с _её_ адептом, старухой-художницей. Я рассказывала, верно?

Гектор коротко кивает.

— И ещё нужен специальный механизм, но _она_ сказала, что создаст его сама. Или раздобудет, не знаю точно. И способ связи с принцессой тоже возьмёт на себя.

— Весьма великодушно.

— _Она_ обещала вернуться завтра, а я пока что… должна подготовить письмо. Чтобы убедить принцессу поверить мне, после всего, что было. _Она_ считает, что это непростая задача.

— А ты как считаешь?

— Я…

Она считает, что последнее, что стоило бы делать в таких условиях, — проверять этот тезис; когда на твоём пороге древнее зло, вопросы доверия обязаны отойти на второй, на третий, на двадцатый план, а уж тем более — когда в игре участвует личность вроде Рапунцель.

Она не знает, что будет, если она и впрямь вот так, один на один, попытается убедить принцессу ей поверить. Одним коротким письмом. После всего, что было.

И уж точно предпочла бы не знать и дальше.

Тонкая щекотная полоса, прорисованная ногтем внутри локтевого сгиба, будто режет этот душащий круг «если», высвобождая из него.

_— Гектор!_

— Прости.

Она подаётся ближе; кладёт руки ему на шею, сплетая пальцы в замок над линией позвоночника. И в этот раз скользит взглядом непривычно, в обратном порядке: от подбородка — к губам — и выше, к циановому свету.

— Я ведь могу и приказать, — кажется, этот разговор тоже происходил когда-то _наоборот_.

— Приказать _что_?

— Приказать тебе… прекратить.

— И только? Скуч-но, — выдыхает он, наклонившись совсем близко; вкрадчиво тянет шипящий звук, и Кассандра ощущает на губах щекотный трепет.

А после — он отстраняется, насколько позволяют её сцепленные пальцы; и медленно поднимает обе руки, открытыми ладонями к ней.

— Ладно. Всё. Я и так прекращу, если ты так хочешь.

_Посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит_ , — легко читает Кассандра в его улыбке.

Ей немного — или даже нет, не немного — стыдно, что они оба так себя ведут, когда речь идёт о древнем зле, о жизни и смерти, о судьбе мира, или как минимум целого королевства, и прочих важных вещах — тех, что звучат так нелепо, вычурно пафосно, и оттого особенно страшно, когда речь _действительно_ идёт о них. 

Это несерьёзно, конечно. Безответственно и глупо. 

Вот только ещё более глупо — думать сейчас о своих уязвлённых чувствах, о _доверии_ , о разрушительной дружбе. О том, что до неё так долго доходило, откуда и от кого ей нужно бежать, и вот теперь, когда дошло, — судьба издевательски заставляет её остаться. Даже не просто остаться — но и подойти ближе; даже не просто подойти — но и вести себя спокойно и непредвзято.

И от этого ужасно, ужасно больно. Хотя данный факт не должен, конечно, иметь значения, когда речь идёт о древнем зле, о жизни и смерти; но так или иначе — она будет, будет вести себя несерьёзно до тех пор, пока ей так _менее больно_. 

И хватает её ненадолго. Вернув почти деловое расстояние, Кассандра продолжает говорить — но уже минут через пять, не прерываясь, осторожно, почти невесомо, сама касается мизинцем руки Гектора. Ей отчего-то болезненно хочется поддерживать физический контакт, даже самый незначительный — хотя бы то короткое время, пока они, скрытые за замурованной дверью, могут себе такое позволить.

Впрочем, она, в отличие от него, _не зарывается_. И спокойно завершает рассказ, продолжая лишь мимолётно гладить пальцами его кисть; хотя не исключено, что у него просто выдержка получше. И уж точно не такие чувствительные запястья.

— Занятно, — традиционно резюмирует он; и его голос лишь чуть более неровный, чем раньше.

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом механизме? Который может извлечь опал?

Гектор дёргает плечами.

— Совсем немного. Я всё-таки не инженер.

— Тогда, возможно, пора бы навестить _инженера_? Ты и так вроде бы собирался. Правда, без меня, видимо… но едва ли он расстроится.

Он понимает почти сразу, что она имеет в виду. Вероятно, сам думал о том же.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ему обо всём?

— А он поверит?

— Не знаю, — Гектор медлит и добавляет чуть тише:  
— Знаю другое. Если уж кто-то мне сейчас поверит — то это только он. Тем более… с такими глазами. Так что выбора особо и нет.

Хотя есть, конечно, _ещё один_ , кто теоретически мог бы поверить, пусть даже и с такими глазами; но… Кассандра не спрашивает о нём. И в глубине души — прекрасно знает, почему.

Сердце опять неприятно, тревожно тянет. Меньше всего на свете ей хочется отпускать Гектора туда, в неспокойную темноту, где, прячется, быть может, и _она_ , пристально следя за ними своими прозрачными глазами. У него, с амулетом, с его навыками маскировки — шансов быть пойманным не так много; но тем не менее, это риск, и Кассандре, положа руку на сердце, уж _слишком_ , непозволительно страшно думать о том, что может случиться.

— Ты предлагаешь сегодня?

— А когда? Зная _её_ , подозреваю, что завтра днём моё письмо… уже будет в Короне.

— Верно.

Они молчат ещё несколько напряжённых секунд. Кассандра не выдерживает, кажется, всё-таки на мгновение раньше; так или иначе, они уже обнимают друг друга, соприкасаясь лбами, глядя в глаза, её поле зрения практически полностью заливает циан, и даже при текущих навыках — удивительно, как она ещё туда не провалилась.

— Только не приказывай про Квирина, хорошо? — каким-то особенно чётким, приятным шёпотом, от которого озноб пробегает по телу, говорит он. — Это может быть опасно.

— Я не собиралась! — чуть уязвлённо выпаливает Кассандра. И бросается вперёд; но опять для того, чтобы просто замереть в унисоне с его волей, наслаждаясь непривычным доверием, и ещё чуть-чуть — встревоженным, выжидающим трепетом. Да, Гектор постоянно её дразнит, давая понять, что не против её _власти_ , в каком-то смысле даже за; но в этом странном, параллельном, порой излишне откровенном мире его воля так спокойна далеко не всегда.

Особенно сейчас. И Кассандра не тянет. Она выныривает обратно, ложится лбом на тёплое плечо, и отчётливо понимает — нет, больше никаких сил у неё нет _вести себя серьёзно_.

Это, кажется, взаимно. Рука Гектора почти сразу ныряет ей в волосы, мучительно нежно перебирая пряди.

Ей хочется повалить его на кровать прямо сейчас, а ещё — хочется, чтобы этот момент никогда, никогда не кончался. И уж точно — никогда не превращался в то, во что _обязан_ превратиться через пару часов.

— Кстати. Ты вчера не смотрела мне в лицо, чтобы не приказать, верно?

_Фантастика. Он ещё и успел заметить, куда она там смотрела._

— Да, — ей хочется ответить как-нибудь в его стиле, лукаво и красиво, но ничего не идёт на ум.

— Думаю, я могу решить эту проблему.

Его рука выскальзывает из волос, оставляя неуютную прохладу; а через несколько секунд — Кассандра поднимает голову и видит на его лице знакомую плотную повязку.

Чёрт. Это так… красиво, и изящно, и логично, чёрт подери. И издевательски просто.

— Ты уверен? — всё-таки спрашивает она.

— Да, абсолютно. И кстати, если ты не в курсе, — в его привычно насмешливый тон вплетается характерная хрипотца, — за неимением зрения обостряются остальные чувства.

Теоретически, она в курсе; но сейчас внутри будто что-то выключается от этой информации.

Она поднимает руки и осторожно, в районе висков, проверяет повязку на прочность. Гектор перехватывает разом оба её запястья, заключая в тесные кольца пальцев, и на правой кисти — медленно, щекотно рисует ногтем невидимые круги там, где кожа особенно тонка.

Кассандра несдержанно, протяжно стонет и подаётся вперёд. 

Сказать, что _не знал_ , он точно уже не сможет.

***

Гектор покидает двор башни, едва сумерки густеют достаточно, чтобы сомнительного вида слепому бродяге было не так сложно в них укрыться. Излишне медлить тоже нельзя — если _она_ всё же заметит его отсутствие, в вечернее время это будет выглядеть не так подозрительно, нежели глубокой ночью.

Сидя на балконе, делая вид, что просто дышит свежим воздухом и размышляет над письмом — в руках листок бумаги и карандаш, изрядно измусоленный в пальцах, — Кассандра исподтишка наблюдает. Хотя внизу можно разглядеть разве что тёмные силуэты; и она с горечью смотрит, как грузная махина Вико плавно бредёт к проёму частокола, а на спине у него — две больших мохнатых комка, порой настороженно поднимающих головы, и высокий всадник с меховой опушкой на плаще.

Он берёт с собой и животных тоже, даже носорога, в целях конспирации. А она остаётся одна до глубокой ночи — гадать, всё ли у них в порядке, и… даже не может выйти попрощаться. Может, точнее; но не нужно. В тех же целях.

Вико скрывается в глубине леса. Амулет будут использовать там, подальше от чужих глаз.

Кассандра неслышно вздыхает, и только сейчас, сморгнув, ощущает на глазах смутное подобие слёз. А тело всё ещё сладко, утомлённо ломит; и пускай руки, грудь и особенно шея разукрашены чередой свежих меток, в этот раз всё было иначе. Не агрессивно, упрямо и зло, как вчера, напротив — с какой-то беспокойной, внезапной для обоих нежностью, и… как же ей понравилось видеть его лицо. Да, скорее половину лица, если на то пошло; но само наличие повязки будоражило, дразня её мнимой властью, и даже почти не мешало наблюдать эмоции, и… _ох чёрт_.

_Явно не то, о чём следует сейчас думать._

Кассандра вонзает ногти в ладонь и пытается _правда_ сосредоточиться на письме. Серо-неровную бумагу прорезают такие же неровные, такие же серые — только чуть потемнее — буквы, скупо освещённые единственным факелом на балконе.

Дальше первой строчки дело не идёт, да и чему удивляться. Тут тоже грёбаная тьма вариантов, в которой ни черта не разберёшь. Привет, Рапс. Здравствуй, Рапунцель. Доброго дня Вам, Ваше Величество. Вправе ли я нижайше просить Вас об одолжении…

Тьфу.

_Всё равно ничего не поможет._

_Хорошо, что это не взаправду._

Она закрывает балкон, чтобы не коситься каждую минуту исподтишка вниз — прекрасно зная, что раньше чем через пару часов вернуться Гектор не должен, — и идёт в комнату. А там встречает взглядом незаправленную кровать, её хаотично, с силой взмятые простыни; и, подавив желание упасть туда лицом, зарыться в наволочку носом, тут же быстрым шагом уходит.

Теперь она сидит на своём дурацком пафосном троне, в центре огромного зала — и в голове у неё всё то же: _здравствуй, Рапс_.

А письмо ведь написать надо, в любом случае — не для принцессы, но для _неё_. И выглядеть оно должно так, будто Кассандра не исполняла дежурную повинность, бездумно сколотив нескладный текст для проформы, а действительно искренне, всеми силами пыталась заново _втереться в доверие_. 

К человеку, который был ей когда-то близким.

_Здравствуй, Рапс._

Впрочем, какая она ей теперь _Рапс_? Это уже не втирание в доверие — а наглая, необоснованная фамильярность, жалкая попытка сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

_Здравствуй, Рапунцель._

Уж никак не меньше.


	25. 24

При едва приоткрытой двери балкона, Кассандра всё равно сразу распознаёт в ночной тишине грузную носорожью поступь. Оставив на троне порядочно измятый, истерзанный рядами злых вычёркиваний лист, она спускается вниз.

Все четверо — перед ней. Целые и даже, кажется, вполне невредимые — никто, во всяком случае, травмированным не выглядит.

Кассандра застывает в паре шагов от них, бросая что-то вроде «добрый вечер», нарочно не демонстрируя, что скучала или переживала. Они с Гектором едва заметно улыбаются друг другу, и каменные тиски, сдавившие сердце, слегка ослабляют хватку.

А после — соскользнув со спины Вико, Мара и Ханнан почти одновременно бегут ей навстречу. Кассандра опускается на корточки, чтобы поприветствовать и приласкать обоих.

— Я на кухню. Догоняй, как сможешь, — негромко говорит Гектор, проходя мимо.

Она _догоняет_ лишь минут через пятнадцать, с Ханнаном, гордо восседающим на плечах. Когда она заходит на кухню, Гектор, уже разложив на столе нехитрый принесённый провиант — формально, это была поездка в город за покупками, не более — сидит у стены и цедит пиво из горла откупоренной бутылки.

Кассандра без слов накрывает его пальцы, обнявшие болотно-коричневое стекло, своими. Он мягко ослабляет хватку, но она не спешит забирать бутылку, продляя этот мимолётный контакт; и спрашивает одними губами:  
— Всё в порядке?

— Да, — это короткое слово звучит… _странно_.

Кассандра переводит взгляд на его лицо и видит, что он тихонько смеётся.

— Правда?

Тогда, за закрытой дверью, они успели ещё напоследок обсудить грядущий разговор, довольно подробно и чрезмерно, быть может, оптимистично; если в порядке действительно _всё_ — это потрясающе, но ей, признаться, не слишком верится.

— Правда, — в его интонации звенит то ли ирония, то ли ещё что; но так или иначе, подробности она узнает лишь завтра.

_Хотя если бы это были важные подробности — он нашёл бы способ сообщить их ей сейчас, верно? Оставить записку на этикетке или ещё что?_

Кассандра забирает бутылку, осматривает её. Обычное крепкое пиво из Короны, и этикетка — тоже самая заурядная, без всяких меток. Ханнан тянет мордочку вперёд, задумчиво обнюхивает горлышко и коротко фыркает, отвернувшись.

— Да и пожалуйста. Нам больше достанется, — тихо говорит ему Кассандра и делает глоток. Было бы забавно ощутить на стекле вкус губ Гектора, как пишут порой в дурацких романах; но увы — крепкое пиво из Короны не оставляет никаких вкусов, помимо собственного, на всех поверхностях, с какими соприкасается.

Когда она возвращает бутылку, палец Гектора легко-легко, будто случайно, ногтем скользит по её запястью. Едва заметно вздрогнув, она продолжает изучать его лицо; но, так или иначе, на лицо человека, недавно узнавшего о провале рискованного плана против вторжения древнего зла, оно никак не похоже.

_Завтра. Все подробности завтра. Договорились же._

— Спасибо, — говорит она со значением, на какое только способна. — Спокойной ночи.

И уходит из кухни поскорей — пока ей не начало казаться, что конспирацию переоценивают.

Листок бумаги, одинокий и смятый, жалобно белеет на чёрной поверхности трона. Кассандра поднимает его, ещё разок пробегает по нему глазами. Жестокий лес плотных, сплошных почти что вычёркиваний, вдавленных поверх неверного исправлений, угловатых неровных стрелок, переставляющих части фраз; слова, пустые, лукавые, бесполезные слова, которые в любом случае _ничего бы не изменили_. Формально, письмо не завершено, но главное в нём, кажется, уже сказано; а посередине листа — как-то особенно режут глаз, несказанным упрёком серо темнеют первые строчки.

_███████████ ██████████  
Доброго дня, ~~принцесса~~ Рапунцель!_

Ханнан наклоняется к письму, долго и недоверчиво тянет носом, а после даже не фыркает, а чихает — раскатисто, возмущённо, гораздо громче, чем после изучения пива.

— Совершенно с тобой согласна, дружище, — вполголоса отвечает Кассандра и треплет его по загривку. И отправляется в комнату за новым листом бумаги: так или иначе, стоит переписать всё на чистовик.

 _Ей_ вовсе незачем знать, как сложно было Кассандре придумать хотя бы это.

***

Вообще говоря, Кассандра была почти уверена, что _она_ всё раскритикует, заставит переписать. Скажет — прелестно, Кассандра, просто замечательно, сразу видны ваши давние глубокие отношения, но давай-ка всё переделаем, да лучше под мою диктовку. Она бы, наверное, такому и не расстроилась — по меньшей мере, можно будет сбросить с себя ответственность за чёртову писанину.

Но _её_ , кажется, совсем не волнуют их совместные эпистолярные подвиги. _Она_ пробегает по письму глазами, скользит затянутым в перчатку пальцем по строчкам вниз — и кивает:  
— Недурно, Кассандра, недурно. Вот только эта вот фраза… «ты знаешь, что только и впрямь серьёзная необходимость могла заставить меня тебе написать». Ты уверена, что это и вправду то, что нужно для возрождения доверия?

Кассандра окидывает _её_ холодным взглядом. Сегодня от _её_ присутствия совсем не страшно, будто они вернулись назад, когда _она_ казалась ещё мелким надоедливым бесом. Невозможно, пугающе близкая встреча с принцессой заполняет мысли, не давая постоянно помнить о том, что рядом, буквально в двух шагах — древнее зло, имеющее планы на этот мир и крепнущее от каждой атаки.

_Должно быть наоборот, конечно._

— Я уверена, что это нужно, чтоб она поверила — письмо пишу и правда я. И именно по той причине, что там указана, а не _чтобы возродить доверие_ или вроде того.

 _Она_ тихонько хмыкает, задумчиво качнув фарфоровой головой:  
— И правда. Резонно. Ну что, тогда приступим?

То есть указанные время и место встречи — да, даже место, что особенно беспокоило Кассандру, — вопросов не вызывают. Внезапно, но хорошо. И кажется, в _её_ стеклянных глазах горят ещё блики вчерашнего огня; во всяком случае, тянуть время, юлить и недоговаривать, душить собеседника змеями длинных предложений — _она_ стала меньше. 

_Ей_ будто самой не терпится увидеть, что получится в результате.

 _Она_ достаёт из сумки странную вещицу, похожую на маленький шарик, и, аккуратно разжав пальцы, роняет её на стол. Раздаётся короткий хлопок — Кассандра успевает подумать, что слишком уж расслабилась в плане безопасности; а через мгновение — на столе, в редком облаке сизоватого дыма, сидит голубь.

Кассандра глядит на него удивлённо, чувствуя, как брови взлетели на лоб. Тот, в свою очередь, флегматично осматривает комнату рыже блестящими бусинами-глазами.

— Это что?

— Голубь, — неуместно назидательным тоном произносит _она_.

— _Я вижу._ Откуда он здесь, и как работает эта… тварь?

Голубь, будто поняв её слова, отзывается утробным рассерженным курлыканьем.

— Не слушай её, Карло, — с каким-то уж больно манерным, явным до саркастичности сюсюканьем _она_ гладит голубя по взъерошенной грудке. — И кто тебя воспитывал, Кассандра? Это не тварь, это прелестная служебная птица!

Кассандра еле слышно вздыхает, буравит _её_ выразительным взглядом. Через пару секунд _она_ сдаётся:  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — и убирает руку, будто подтверждая, что ласка представляла собой лишь короткий спектакль. — Это магический голубь, и если его отпустить, он возвратится не в голубятню, а туда, куда было указано при сотворении заклинания. Конкретно сейчас, конкретно эта _прелестная птица_ полетит к окну спальни принцессы Рапунцель.

Карло ещё раз коротко курлыкает, будто соглашаясь. Кассандра не может не думать о том, как ему дали понять, куда именно вернуться; скорее всего, для этого требовалось _её_ личное присутствие поблизости указанного места, и… скверно это, очень скверно.

_Если Квирин уже ходил сегодня к принцессе, могла ли она успеть его заметить?_

— Кассандра? Неужели тебя так впечатлил мой маленький приятель? — _она_ опять вытягивает губы, плавно гладит Карло по основанию клюва; в _её_ исполнении это смотрится до отвращения фальшиво и пошло.

_Кассандра необъективна._

Она с усилием возвращается в реальность.

— Впечатлил, а как же, — сухо выдыхает она. — И вправду прелестная птица. Ну так что, письмо тебя устраивает?

— Вполне. Во всяком случае, и впрямь нетрудно поверить, что его писала ты.

— В таком случае, мы отправляем? У тебя найдётся конверт?

Широкая, скептическая улыбка плотно пережатых губ снова режет _её_ лицо.

— Не беспокойся, Кассандра. Я всё подготовила.

 _Её_ пальцы проворно ныряют в сумку, извлекая белоснежный узкий конверт и небольшой пузырёк. Забрав письмо, _она_ складывает его, ловко засовывает в конверт, и Кассандра невольно обращает внимание на то, как смешно, даже нелепо смотрится дешёвая серая бумага, обёрнутая в эту — белую-белую, плотную, явно дорогую.

_Впрочем, что ей, что Рапунцель к такому не привыкать._

_Она_ вопросительно поднимает взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, ты не могла бы мне помочь? Боюсь, из нас двоих только ты позволяешь себе держать руки обнажёнными.

Кассандра помнит прекрасно _её_ рабочий костюм, но это сейчас не важно. Хватит того, что клей и вправду оказывается клеем, а не ядом или кислотой. Того, что она без всяких трудностей склеивает конверт — и _она_ , опять же, легко, будто делала подобное много раз, прикрепляет его на шею Карло.

— Пойдём, — а ещё _она_ прекрасно знает, как пройти от комнаты Кассандры к балкону. Впрочем, путь и впрямь очевидный; не то чтобы, наверное, это какое-то тайное знание.

Карло, высаженный на широкий парапет, улетает далеко не сразу. Поначалу озирается, вопросительно курлыча, склоняет голову, глядя рыжим глазом на Кассандру.

_Интересно, это реальное животное хотя бы; или просто морок, призрак, ещё какая магическая дрянь; или…_

Резко, с глухим характерным шумом он разворачивает крылья, хлопает ими и тут же взлетает ввысь, показав внезапную для птицы таких размеров скорость. И сохраняет её — на фоне бледно-светлого дневного неба превращаясь в треугольник, а после и в точку, быстрее, чем можно было ожидать.

— Ну вот и всё, — нараспев произносит _она_. — Будем надеяться, что принцесса проникнется твоим письмом и выполнит первую просьбу. Я, конечно, не то чтобы в курсе всех глубин ваших отношений, — _она_ насмешливо, искоса бросает взгляд на Кассандру, — однако у меня сложилось впечатление, что написано оно недурно.

— Благодарю, — сдержанным эхом повторяет Кассандра. — Будем надеяться.

 _Ну вот и всё_ , пульсирует теперь у неё в мозгу, и осознание сделанного — точнее даже, _необратимости сделанного_ — потихоньку охватывает сознание.

На сердце горько, грузно смыкаются снова каменные тиски.

О доказательствах Кассандра _её_ не спрашивает в этот раз. Напоминать каждый день смысла никакого — только подозрения множить; да и сейчас особенно не стоило бы с _ней_ на столь щекотливые темы разговаривать. Так что она сдержанно прощается, даже не слыша, какую колкость _она_ бросает напоследок, прежде чем скрыться в полумраке тронного зала, а после — где-то ещё, в коридорах.

И остаётся на балконе. Упрямо, не моргая, до надоедливой влаги в глазах, смотрит вдаль, туда, где недавно растаял сизый силуэт Карло.

Туда, где на фоне бледно-светлого дневного неба — темнеют контуры горделивых шпилей королевского дворца.

***

Гектор, кажется, опять над ней издевается. Совершенно спокойно, с характерной ленцой щуря циановые глаза, наблюдает, как она застраивает дверной проём новой стеной камней; и после, когда она садится на кровать и смотрит на него с явным вопросом, — ничуть не меняется в лице.

Только протягивает руку — и кончиками пальцев медленно проводит по её виску, отводя волосы назад. Кассандра раздражённо накрывает его кисть своей, с силой опускает вниз, погружая в прохладу простыни.

_Случись что-то серьёзное, он ведь не вёл бы себя так, верно?_

— Рассказывай.

Он медлит ещё пару секунд — и выдыхает:  
— Может, это ты расскажешь, какого чёрта не предупредила, что тот мальчишка с оружием — его сын?..

_Ой._

У Кассандры, честно признаться, только сейчас прорисовывается в голове этот факт; хотя вроде бы всё знала и раньше — но эти звенья не легли единой цепью. Ну да, у Вэриана есть папаша, от мнения которого тот нездорово зависит; ну да, папаша был когда-то инженером, и зовут его, кажется, Квирин; ну да, некий Квирин является членом Братства, но…

— Вот бля, — одними губами произносит она. — Прости. Я конченая дура.

— Чёрт, ну так не интересно. Я-то думал, из тебя придётся долго добывать это признание, — он аккуратно сплетает её пальцы со своими, не пытаясь освободить руку.

— Ну и потом, откуда мне было знать, что ты и так не в курсе, — добавляет она запоздало. — А это как-то испортило дело?

— Да нет, просто неловко вышло. По счастью, Квирин тоже считает, что тот инцидент имел воспитательную ценность. Он вообще адекватный парень, надо признать. Более чем. Работалось с ним всегда хорошо. Но о личном говорить у нас не принято, так что… такого сюрприза я не ждал.

— Извини.

Он в ответ только коротко поводит плечами; и продолжая рассказ — больше не упоминает Братство, будто Квирин для него просто старый знакомый.

_Ладно. Лишь бы этот старый знакомый не предал их обоих._

И пока что всё выходит уж больно хорошо. Квирин согласился не только предупредить принцессу, но и… на _всё остальное_ — тоже; а поскольку его сын сейчас с Рапунцель на короткой ноге, провернуть всё без огласки не должно составить труда. Кассандре бы этому только обрадоваться, конечно; и противно от себя, стыдно наблюдать, как наливается тяжестью сердце от осознания — _скоро всё вернётся_.

_Скоро она увидит Рапунцель._

_Скоро — если, конечно, Вэриан не успел ещё восстановить оружие, и если из этого самого оружия ей не отстрелят завтра к херовой матери башку — она вернётся в Корону._

_И если вдуматься хорошенько в последнюю мысль, вариант с оружием кажется не так плох. Только вот Зан Тири найдёт себе новую жертву, и вероятно, та ей успешно поддастся; а в остальном — отличный же вариант, что тут может не нравиться._

— Кассандра?..

На протяжении рассказа Гектор медленно гладит её пальцы; но это не те уже еле ощутимые, дразнящие движения, которые не давали вчера сосредоточиться, пару раз даже вырвав короткие стоны. Напротив — ровное спокойное тепло, будто говорящее: эй, мы ещё тут, ещё в реальности, и мир пока даже не рушится, как ни странно.

Она чуть крепче сжимает его руку.

— И Квирин тебе так просто поверил?

— Ну, не совсем просто, — он уклончиво усмехается. — Но не забывай, он ведь и создал Ловушку. Так что не видел во мне зло во плоти, даже несмотря на глаза. Ну и потом… пока что он ничего не теряет. Просто предоставит принцессе информацию, вот и всё.

— А потом? Ты уверен, что он не обманет?

Он скользит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её кисти, аккуратно поглаживает ногти — жутковатые, бледно-голубые, точно у мертвеца.

— Извини, я с некоторых пор предпочитаю не бывать в подобном _уверен_. Вообще.

Кассандра опускает взгляд. Неловко.

— Но Квирин точно не из тех, кто склонен рубить сплеча. А мы… мне кажется… достаточным поступимся, чтобы показать, что нам можно доверять. Так что, думаю, шансы есть.

Шансы есть. На то, чтобы вернуться в душный лабиринт улочек Короны, издевательски знакомых, почти родных; вернуться туда, где простые горожане ненавидят её все, до последнего нищего, так, что шагу нельзя будет сделать без маскировки. Вернуться под невыносимо ласковый, сочувствующий взгляд принцессы; и объяснять ей — сразу понимая, что бесполезно, — что возвращение было нужно лишь для того, чтобы спасти этот сраный мир, и что между ними двумя по-прежнему ничего уже не _исправить_ …

_В общем-то, не так плохо, если Квирин предаст; выстрел в голову — и никаких проблем уже навсегда._

_Вот только Зан Тири…_

— Лишь бы нам не спутал карты твой поклонник.

— Вэриан? _Он не мой поклонник._

Гектор наклоняется к ней ближе, обжигая циановым светом глаз:  
— Ему же лучше.

Кассандра ни за что бы не поверила, конечно, что он ревнует всерьёз. Невозможно представить, чтобы он, насмешливый, самовлюблённый, допустил, что ему может быть конкурентом какой-то мальчишка; и уж тем более — сейчас, видя, как она постоянно ищет хоть мимолётного контакта, как её беззастенчиво ведёт от любой случайной ласки. 

Это явно только часть игры, ещё один способ её подразнить. И она не может не подыграть — вероятно, хоть так удастся чуть меньше думать о том, как её мозги разлетаются от янтарного луча по сочной траве поляны. По деревьям. По форме гвардейцев. _Да твою мать._

Она вскидывает голову, чуть тянется вперёд:  
— А иначе что?

— Ну, — губы Гектора невесомо касаются её виска, ближе к уголку глаза, — иначе он будет чертовски расстроен, я полагаю. Весьма неприятно. А уж какая угроза для секретных проектов, представь?

Кассандра улыбается — на какую-то долю секунды, но искренне. Зарывается пальцами в волосы Гектора и целует его медленно, долго, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь бело-циановым калейдоскопом под тонкой кожей век. Поначалу это спокойный, изучающий поцелуй, скорее сообщающий всё то же _мы ещё тут, ещё в реальности, мир ещё не рушится, всё не так плохо_ — чем что-либо другое; но затем на её запястье вырисовывается всё же щекотный невидимый след, а нижнюю губу обжигает укус — короткий, будто жалящий.

Кассандра еле слышно, почти неосознанно стонет; и Гектор, будто этого и ждал, как сигнала, тут же с усмешкой от неё отстраняется.

— Да. Такой вот ты мне нравишься больше. Теперь рассказывай, что с письмом.

Она не сразу приходит в себя, и этого времени как раз хватает на то, чтобы вынуть мятый, израненный росчерками черновик из-под подушки. Изначально такое место было выбрано лишь для того, чтобы _она_ уж точно не смогла увидеть; и лишь теперь бросается в глаза, насколько это… смешно. Двусмысленно. И странно.

_По деревьям, по форме гвардейцев. Жёлтые искры, медовый луч, никаких проблем больше._

— Она со всем согласилась?

— Да.

— Какая поразительная сговорчивость.

— Знаешь, мне показалось, что _она_ , — Кассандра мысленно катает эту фразу на языке, будто пробуя на вкус, — что _она_ увлечена сейчас. Или как минимум… заинтересована. Скажем так. Я так долго слала _её_ подальше со всеми предложениями, почти соскочила с крючка. И тут вдруг всё начало складываться. Я могу _её_ понять.

_Последняя фраза лишняя._

— Или она хочет, чтобы ты так думала.

— Или так.

 _Последняя фраза лишняя не поэтому._ Просто понимать врага слишком хорошо, ставить себя на его место — порой смертельно опасно; и если речь идёт о демоническом божестве, это именно тот случай. Коричневый конверт раскрыл Кассандре глаза на происходящее, но он же заронил и зерно чёртова _понимания_ , опасно схожего с сочувствием; и нельзя теперь позволить этому пойти дальше.

В конце концов, она предаёт _её_ , так или иначе. И чем лучше она помнит, что _это_ давно не человек уже, а древний демон, проливший немало крови, — тем будет проще.

_В каждой истории становления монстром есть чьё-нибудь вероломное предательство, да?.._

Она рассказывает про Карло — сухо, немногословно, скорее для проформы; хотя занятно было бы, конечно, знать, сколько у _неё_ ещё зверей в рукаве, и не выстроят ли они однажды собой огромную армию, — да только возможность такая вряд ли представится.

Гектор медленно кивает.

— Знаешь, я за ней проследил тут однажды на днях. Так… слегка, — быстро говорит он, поймав возмущённый взгляд. — Лошадка у неё такая же. Точнее, появляется так же, если ударить о землю какой-то мелкой дрянью. А вообще впечатляющая тварь. Чёрная-чёрная, глазищи красные, размером с годовалого жеребёнка, но скачет _совсем_ не как жеребёнок. Гораздо быстрее.

— А, так она тоже этой природы. Я эту лошадь видела когда-то, но… не знала, — отстранённо замечает Кассандра и тут же вздрагивает:  
— Но какого чёрта ты за _ней_ следил? Сейчас? Чтобы _она_ поняла, что раньше мы _её_ встречали спокойно, а теперь вдруг что-то заподозрили?

— Да ничего бы она не поняла. Я же не идиот. Дальше преследовать не стал, а то погоню на Вико тяжело, знаешь ли, не заметить. Ну и… я раньше никак её не встречал, если уж на то пошло. Я и видел-то её раза два.

— Кстати, почему у меня о _ней_ не спрашивал?

— А что спрашивать? Я таких тварей вокруг Эдмунда навидался. Кое-кто его и после извлечения опала не оставил. Ну и вообще… я решил, что это личное.

От последней фразы Кассандра вздрагивает, точно от удара. Ну да, судя по интонации, это просто невинная попытка обратить всё в шутку; но что поделаешь, если память безжалостно и быстро, точно козырного туза с руки, выкидывает нужный образ?..

_— Ты всё спланировала заранее! Подстроила, чтобы втереться в доверие, разве нет?_

_— О чём ты говоришь… Паскаль приболел, а у Юджина теперь и так полно забот, ну и вообще… я решила, что это личное…_

Она так и не знает, была ли Рапунцель в сговоре с _ней_ , а если и была — то насколько. И предпочла бы никогда не узнавать. _Но они увидятся уже завтра._ И то, насколько тесно принцесса Короны успела спутаться с древним демоном Зан Тири, — определённо, будет вопросом не последним.

Сердце отзывается гулкой болью, будто кто-то ударил в невидимый гонг. Кассандра обнимает руками плечи, точно пряча его, беззащитное.

— Мы увидимся уже завтра, — повторяет она вполголоса.

— Ты решила, что ты ей скажешь? — Гектор, кажется, сразу понимает, что речь уже не о _ней_.

Лицо Кассандры режет злая, со слабыми искорками истерики усмешка. Да _решать_ она может хоть тысячу раз, что, признаться, и делала в последние сутки, неустанно крутя в голове варианты их разговора; но понимает прекрасно — _там_ , под светлым взглядом августейших глаз, все решения пойдут прахом, и тотчас её вмажет в растерянную беспомощность.

— Я должна убедить её мне поверить, — механически, заученно повторяет она.

 _Смешно._ Когда это, интересно, принцессу Рапунцель нужно было убеждать кому-то поверить, _а не наоборот_. Судя по тому, что случилось в доме Готель, не исключено, что та и вовсе с радостным визгом бросится Кассандре навстречу; совсем, совсем не исключено.

Один из самых вероятных вариантов. Не считая, конечно, того, другого, с медовым лучом и мозгами, размазанными по поляне.

Хотя и тут — одно другому не мешает, признаться.

Кассандра, тесно вхожая в круг гвардейцев, по сути продолжавшая работать с ними, прекрасно знала, какие разговоры ходят за спиной о принцессе Рапунцель. Бесспорно, как весёлая, добрая девушка, всегда готовая помочь любому из подданных, она гвардейцам не могла не нравиться; но стоило этой _доброй девушке_ подойти на полшага ближе к власти — ситуация менялась. Её великодушие и умение прощать грозили сделаться неуместной жалостью к врагу; вездесущее сострадание становилось удобным рычагом для манипуляций, а непосредственность и близость к народу — оборачивались риском словить нож в шею, на радость телохранителям.

 _Принцесса доверяла всем. Гвардейцы не доверяли принцессе._ Кассандре хочется надеяться, что за время её отсутствия что-то поменялось, но оснований так думать нет. И если завтра Рапунцель кинется ей навстречу, крича что-то о покаянии и вечной дружбе, — не исключено, что тогда охрана и разрядит в Кассандру целый сноп медовых лучей. 

Просто на всякий случай. За гибель принцессы держать ответ — злейшему врагу не пожелаешь; то ли дело — смерть общепризнанного _монстра_ , каждое движение которого можно посчитать попыткой атаки.

_По деревьям, по форме. Запачкают ведь._

_Кому-то это всё стирать потом — вот будет радости._

Впрочем, может статься, Рапунцель и вовсе придёт одна — как и просила её Кассандра в письме, чисто формально, ничуть не надеясь на выполнение просьбы. _Может_ ; но хотелось бы верить, что на такое безумство не пойдёт даже она…

— Эй. Когда ты так долго молчишь, мне становится неуютно.

Гектор кладёт ладонь ей на щёку, осторожно упирает пальцы в висок. Невольно вздрогнув, Кассандра переводит на него взгляд — так, будто не видела давно, и вообще успела позабыть, где и с кем находится. Будто заново изучает его губы, на которых багровые следы ободранной кожи сплелись с пунктирами её укусов; короткую щетину, скрывающую пару длинных царапин; чёрную полосу татуировки, на которой метки видны совсем плохо. Жаль.

— Отчего же?

— Вдруг ты тайно изобретаешь кровавый способ меня убить?

— Всего-то? — вздох, который у неё вырывается, явно слишком тяжёл для такого разговора. — Ну. Допустим, я давно уже изобрела.

Она подаётся вперёд, кладёт ладонь ему на загривок; но затем — отчего-то порывисто прижимается щекой к его щеке, больше ничего не делая, так и замирая. Щетина колет, царапает ей подбородок. Неожиданно хорошо даже просто от этой близости.

— Просветишь, _госпожа_? — от того, как он произносит это сейчас, по коже пробегает озноб.

— Могу даже сразу и испытать. Вот только… думаю, тебе стоит надеть повязку.

— Зрелище не для слабонервных?

— Именно так.

Это не очень хорошо, наверное. В конце концов, она хочет прежде всего убежать от себя, от собственных мыслей, в которых бессильно бьётся; делать это с помощью другого человека — наверное, почти что использовать. Но он явно не против. Более чем. Ей в руку ложится плотная ткань повязки, а сильные, упрямые пальцы пробегают по позвоночнику; и ощутив это сквозь одежду — она выгибается вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к его груди.

На столь близком расстоянии повязку завязывать трудно, не говоря уж о том, что у Кассандры не было до этого практики. Пальцы путаются в волосах Гектора. Он насмешливо морщится, когда она слишком сильно тянет за косу. А после — она тут же целует его, долго, настойчиво, на выдохе; и вонзает ногти в шею с обеих сторон, и ведёт вниз, оставляя два симметричных ряда следов, по четыре ярко-красные полосы в каждом.

Она с головой бросается в эту влюблённую войну, пытаясь пробить его защиту, сорвать привычную маску насмешки, исказив её удовольствием или похотью. Гектор стонет очень редко, негромко и глухо — но это звучит невыносимо искренне, будто он совсем себя не контролирует в такие моменты; и каждый стон становится маленькой, головокружительной победой, и плевать, что сама она готова кричать до хрипоты — и то и дело снова впивается зубами ему в предплечье, плечо или ладонь, оставляя темнеющие пунктиры.

На какое-то время она _забывает_. Почти обо всём. Смурная тяжесть на сердце становится фоновой, вплетается в ситуацию, превращаясь в один из её штрихов.

А после, когда она лежит, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Гектора, и усталость разливается по телу, а реальность тихо проступает в сознании, — её мучительно, резко кроет глухой волной тоски; на секунду она будто слепнет и задыхается, поглощённая чернотой. 

_Чёрт._

Это самое тяжёлое — сегодня. Надо только перетерпеть. Завтра всё стронется с места, понесётся вперёд и ко всем чертям; механизм уже будет не остановить, и она оглянуться не успеет, как сделается частью этой свистопляски, и будет делать что должно, и на боль уже не останется сил, и на мысли о том, _как всё могло быть иначе_ , — тоже. 

_Когда ты внутри кошмара, уже не так страшно. Включается внутреннее равнодушие ко всему…_

— Гектор, — тихо произносит она, удивляясь, как хрипло звучит её голос. То ли сорвала всё-таки, то ли… ещё что.

— Да? — он плавно водит пальцами по сгибу её локтя; это не вызывает сейчас возбуждённого трепета, но всё равно приятно. Когда тоска не душит чёрным мешком — уж точно.

— Автор того дневника… Зельда, верно? Что с ней случилось? Она погибла?

Пальцы Гектора замирают. Он молчит долго, очень долго; и Кассандра уже считает, что на вопрос ей не ответили, когда слышит у самого уха тихое, одними губами сказанное:  
_— Почти._

И понимает — дальше спрашивать не стоит.

***

И всё равно ей не хватает сил его отпустить, остаться наедине со своими мыслями, — даже когда всё время, что казалось бы уместным потратить на _личное использование раба_ , истекает, и не один раз.

Так что после они ещё пару часов машут клинками в тронном зале. В какой-то момент Гектор прижимает её к стене, не отпускает и не завершает атаку, явно провоцируя; и она частично поддаётся, ныряя в циан, — но опять-таки, упрямо не отдаёт приказов.

_С неё хватит._

Вечером, когда темнота окончательно глотает башню, Гектор разводит костёр, и Кассандра, поколебавшись, садится к огню. Ханнан радостно, привычно вспрыгивает ей на колени; она обвивает его руками и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в треск пламени.

Через какое-то время — впрочем, время сейчас кажется чем-то почти несуществующим — ладони Гектора ложатся ей на плечи. Он мягко притягивает её, и Кассандра разрешает себе поддаться, прижаться к нему, положив голову на грудь. В конце концов, даже если _она_ и следит откуда-то из кустов — что такого в том, что любовники позволяют себе телесный контакт, правда? Куда подозрительней было бы, если б они друг друга избегали… 

Но даже об этом ей сейчас не думается. Не думается вообще ни о чём. В голове — блаженно пусто, остаётся лишь треск огня и чужое тепло, и в кои-то веки ей по-настоящему _спокойно_. Этот момент так хорош, насколько вообще мог бы быть; он не омрачён ни недоверием, ни страхом приказать, ни мыслями об опале, ни назойливой тягой тел. Во всей череде вечеров, проведённых здесь, по-своему прекрасных, — она хотела, кажется, именно такого вечера.

 _Который легко может стать последним._ Вероятно, потому и кажется почти совершенным?..

Гектор легко касается губами ямки за её ухом. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Тихонько сопит Мара, спящая у его ног.

В груди просыпается тягучая тоска о том, что _всё могло быть иначе_. Они сейчас могли бы быть далеко отсюда, и точно так же сидеть у костра, и наслаждаться теплом, но при этом знали бы наверняка — таких вечеров впереди ещё очень, очень много.

Кассандра чуть ли не силой прогоняет эти мысли, стиснув зубы, прокатив по челюсти напряжённую дрожь. Гектор, будто ощутив этот короткий жест, притягивает её к себе ближе.

Ханнан щекотно копошится на коленях, оплетает ей руку хвостом. Приоткрыв глаза, Кассандра видит, как Вико лежит у самого огня, и в коричнево-печальном глазу пляшут яркие влажные блики.

 _Да и в конце концов, как всё могло быть иначе?_ Она могла бы не взять опал — и осталась бы в Короне, бледной тенью Рапунцель, тихо чахнущей от её _крепкой солнечной дружбы_. А сама Рапунцель, слившись с опалом, стала бы новой пешкой Зан Тири; и вполне вероятно, что _она_ , не дожидаясь даже Затмения, уже убедила бы её использовать силы артефактов себе на пользу. Было бы как с Адирой. Едва ли Рапунцель стала бы кого-то слушать.

А ещё Кассандра никогда не узнала бы Гектора. Точнее, узнала бы — как манерного фанатика в плаще с дурацкой опушкой, отличного бойца с эффектным оружием на обе руки, но уж слишком, до уязвимости самовлюблённого. Мара и Ханнан остались бы в её представлении зубастыми меховыми комками, а Вико — огромной, неуправляемой агрессивной махиной, которая только и думает, как придавить кого-то ножищей или вздёрнуть на рог.

Зубастый меховой комок уютно ворочается на её коленях, устраиваясь поудобней. Кассандра вдруг понимает, что слабо, чуть заметно улыбается.

 _Всё могло бы быть иначе_ — но не факт, что было бы лучше. И от этой наивной, немножко беспомощной мысли ей отчего-то и впрямь становится легче.

А завтра всё изменится.

_И будет уже не так страшно._


	26. 25

Здесь определённо слишком тихо.

Кассандра стоит, привалившись спиной к дереву, и каждый звук будто пропечатывает ей слух. Издевательски мажорное пение птиц, тихий стрёкот каких-то насекомых, отдалённое журчание лесного ручья, и…

Совсем скоро, уже вот-вот в этот круговорот звуков обязаны вплестись чьи-то шаги. Но — пока что здесь определённо слишком тихо. Стоя вот так у дерева, бездумно водя пальцами по шершавой коре, она ощущает себя откровенно не на своём месте, но деваться некуда: сидеть здесь негде, ходить — слишком подозрительно. Она и так уже прогулялась пару раз по периметру поляны, оглядывая кусты.

Не слишком старательно, впрочем. А то вдруг бы и вправду _кого-нибудь обнаружила_.

Она ещё раз окидывает чёртову поляну взглядом. Та лучится на полуденном солнце сочной травой, зелёной-зелёной, как на детских картинках, будто подтверждая — природа над Кассандрой издевается. Но тактически хороша, более чем: надёжно спрятанное в лесу, пускай и окружённое со всех сторон кустами — но достаточно большое пустое место. Они с Рапунцель выйдут на середину, и пускай что _она_ , что охрана будут подслушивать в кустах, пускай легко дострелят что из лука, что из чёртовой штуковины — по меньшей мере, нападения с мечом можно не опасаться. А ещё с такого расстояния не слишком хорошо видны будут лица, что тоже полезно. Особенно если речь о Рапунцель.

Нужно будет потом ещё раз поблагодарить Гектора. Времени на поиски по иллюзорной карте он потратил немного, но место нашёл отличное. И отказался оставить её одну. Подвёз на Вико, остановившись там, откуда до поляны было минут десять ходу, и будничным тоном сказал:  
— Я подожду тебя здесь.

— Гектор…

— Что? Туда я за тобой не пойду, честно. Ты явишься одна, и уговора не нарушишь.

Кассандра тихо выдохнула сквозь зубы. Дело было не в этом, точнее, не только, не столько в этом; в общем-то, и так понятно было, в чём, озвучивать не было нужды. Она просто не хотела, чтобы он пострадал. Даже морально — поимев неудовольствие наблюдать, как гвардейцы счищают её мозги с новенькой формы.

— Иди, иди. Ты хотела прийти раньше, — Гектор чуть отвернулся, сложив руки на серой спине Вико. Сейчас, когда _она_ наверняка была неподалёку, стоило избегать любых телесных контактов, даже прощального объятия, которое легко могло их выдать.

— Я ведь могу приказать, — глухо сказала она. Ужасно хотелось сделать пару шагов вперёд, положить руку ему на подбородок, развернуть к себе его лицо, как раньше. Одним движением задрать на лоб повязку, которую он успел уже нацепить для маскировки.

— Я не знаю, кстати, можешь или нет. Всё-таки это оставление в опасности, — совсем тихо ответил он. — Но… не надо. Пожалуйста.

Она не стала. Не стала даже пробовать. Понимала, что сделает так легче лишь себе, а не ему; и на его месте, наверное, потом бы себе такой приказ не простила.

Рапунцель опаздывает, кажется. Вот будет номер, если она не явится вовсе — послав подальше и свою дорогую _бывшую подружку_ , и Квирина, и спасение мира от древнего зла. Кассандре не слишком в такое верится; но какой-то ополоумевший щегол раз за разом ввинчивает в воздух свои весёлые трели, голове отчего-то душно в привычном парике, пальцы онемели от путешествий по шершавинкам коры, _и ничего, ничего не происходит_.

Шаги оказываются совсем тихими; Кассандра ловит ухом не их как таковые скорее, а то, как характерно потрескивают под ногами ветки и листва. 

_Кажется, она даже сюда, в лесную чащу, припёрлась босиком. Ничего не меняется._

Кассандра медленно выходит на середину поляны, подняв при этом руки чуть выше головы, развернув открытыми ладонями вперёд. Смешно, конечно — уж Рапунцель ли не знать, что камни она способна творить при любом положении рук; такая поза сделает её магию менее эффективной, но уж точно не обезвредит.

_Но должна же она как-то показать своё, кхм, дружелюбие?_

Тонкая фигура даже издали видна отчётливо, будто объятая солнечным светом.

— Рапунцель?

— Кассандра?

_Не смей бросаться мне на шею, не смей, не смей. В жизни есть вещи всё-таки поприятнее, чем подохнуть сейчас вот здесь, от рук твоих охранничков._

Они застывают в нескольких шагах друг от друга. Поначалу не видно ни лица, ни глаз Рапунцель — на ней просторный серый плащ с длинным, ниспадающим на лоб капюшоном, похожий на тот, что носит сама Кассандра.

Затем Рапунцель поднимает голову, скидывает капюшон. Волосы, сплетённые в тугую косу, жадным золотом вспыхивают на солнце, почти слепя. В сердце у Кассандры что-то вспыхивает так же — скоропостижно, беспомощно, неизбежно. В первую секунду очень больно почему-то. И опять неловко от того, что парик на ней — тоже светлый; как, наверное, жалко, смешно он должен смотреться в сравнении с такой вот золотой гривой.

— Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй.

В её глазах — робкая надежда на мир между ними, страх нарваться на грубость; это первое, что замечает Кассандра, и это скверно. Там должны бы быть — надежда на мир в родном королевстве, страх нарваться на нападение древнего демона, а не вот это.

_Но в Кассандру, по меньшей мере, пока что никто не стреляет. Уже неплохо._

Она подходит на шаг ближе.

— Ты получила моё письмо?

_Нет, я просто так, совершенно случайно, в назначенный час решила прогуляться до этой поляны. Моё любимое место для променада, знаешь ли. Такое вот совпадение._

— Ну, да, но…

Вот теперь, вблизи — Кассандра видит наконец в её глазах память о том, что говорил Квирин; и понимает, что Рапунцель растеряна так же, как и она сама. Так же не понимает, как разыгрывать этот тройной спектакль — когда _каждый знает, что другой знает, что другой знает_.

И отчего-то становится легче. Они обе не представляют, что делать дальше; такое бывало уже не раз, и как-то справлялись. _Пускай тогда всё и было иначе._

— Рапунцель, пожалуйста, послушай. Я не желаю тебе зла, — _и не желаю тебя видеть больше никогда в жизни, но об этом мы сейчас говорить не будем,_ — но дело серьёзное. Я… измотана опалом. Я совершила ошибку. Я хочу её исправить.

_До чего противное слово._

— И я могу тебе в этом помочь?

Они же играют сейчас спектакль, чёрт возьми; откуда в её голосе это искреннее участие, эта надежда? Мерзко, мерзко, как же мерзко.

— Можешь. В скором времени, — она называет точную дату, — придёт Затмение, редкое событие, когда некоторые артефакты… в общем… обретают особые свойства. Я узнала, что в это время можно извлечь Лунный Опал из носителя, безопасно и безвредно для всех. Но чтобы сделать это, нужна огромная магическая сила. Например, Солнечная Капля.

Она заученно говорит то, в чём сама не очень-то разбирается; и всё будто бы идёт на лад — ровно до того, как Рапунцель, неуместно мягко улыбнувшись, произносит:  
— Кассандра. Опусти руки.

_Бля. Вообще да, это должно смотреться нелепо; но — это правда то, о чём ты сейчас думаешь?_

Кассандра послушно опускает руки.

— Разумеется, я тебе помогу. Что для этого нужно?

Кассандра сказала бы, что это плохая, отвратительная актёрская игра; невозможно поверить, чтобы человек, _впервые_ услышав подобное предложение, так сразу на него согласился.

Но тут же понимает, что Рапунцель, даже ничего не зная, — поступила бы именно так. Чёрт.

— Твоё присутствие, прежде всего. Ритуал нужно будет провести на Мысе Януса, это… недалеко от Короны, — звучит откровенно _глупо_ , и Кассандра замирает мысленно; но Рапунцель, по счастью, молчит, в воспоминания не пускаясь. — Ещё нужен специальный механизм для извлечения камня, но его… я предоставлю.

Последняя фраза выходит естественней, чем можно было ожидать.

— Ты предоставишь? Прости, Кассандра, но ты уверена, что у тебя получится? Что тебе не будет сложно, и что ты… не пострадаешь в процессе?

_О. Вот это хорошо. Не подозрение, нет — чёртова неуместная, нелепая забота. Рапунцель играет типичную Рапунцель._

— _Я уверена_ , — её тон звенит напряжённой струной.

— Ох, знаешь, а у меня есть другая идея. Что, если я подключу к делу Вэриана? В условиях совершенной секретности, конечно, — поймав взгляд Кассандры, ну, или _якобы_ его поймав, тут же добавляет она. — Он отлично разбирается в таких вещах. Уверена, он сможет сделать всё как надо.

— Он недавно ведь вышел из тюрьмы, так? — отчего-то вырывается у Кассандры.

— Да. Но времени он там зря не терял! Я раньше думала, признаться, что он просто чудаковатый мальчишка, и не думала, что он настолько… профессионал. А он сначала обманул наших врагов, спас Корону от вторжения, а потом легко и просто, буквально за день, помог избавиться от красных камней…

Рапунцель осекается. Кассандра смотрит на неё исподлобья, уже практически не играя.

_Ну да. Времени зря парень не терял, рос, развивался. Не то что некоторые, кто за полгода только и научился, что плодить острые камни, затрудняющие движение на улицах._

— Я ему не доверяю, — хмуро цедит Кассандра, невовремя вспомнив о «Жале Янтаря». И понимает, что они всё ещё играют спектакль, и она в конечном счёте должна согласиться; но предательски ощущает самую настоящую злость. Ну или… раздражение как минимум.

_Возможно, стоило всё-таки нырнуть в циан перед этим разговором._

— Почему? Он… хорошо относится к тебе, Кассандра. Он не причинит тебе зла. Не говоря уже о том, что никто не причинит тебе зла, если я отдам такой приказ.

 _Какая восхитительная самоуверенность._ Кассандра чувствует, как что-то нехорошее просыпается внутри, чёрное и гневное, и тихонько сжимает кулаки, вонзая ногти в ладони.

_Злиться можно было раньше. Сейчас не время. Пускай эта дура и зарывается. Зато великолепно играет себя, что уж там._

— В последнее я не верю, уж извини, — сухо, грубовато произносит она. — Что же до Вэриана… Скажи, у меня есть варианты?

Они встречаются взглядами; от этого пронзительно больно, но — кажется, Рапунцель сама понимает, что заигралась. Понимает, что должна ответить на этот вопрос, чтобы спасти их маленькую постановку.

И играет на уровне. Виновато отводит взгляд, растерянно сжимает узкую руку другой рукой; поднимает голову, смотря на Кассандру чуточку снизу вверх:  
— Я боюсь что… нет. Кассандра, мне очень жаль, ты была и остаёшься моим другом, — _ох чёрт, ладонь продавила до крови,_ — но… я прежде всего принцесса. Я никогда не знала тебя как инженера, я сомневаюсь, что ты могла научиться подобному за полгода, и… в данной ситуации _обязана_ отдать предпочтение тому, кому доверяю. Не потому, что считаю тебя врагом, а только лишь ради безопасности. Твоей, моей, всего нашего королевства.

Кассандра от этого _нашего_ выдыхает с присвистом, давя в горле нехороший клёкот; но — чёрт возьми, речь отличная. Браво, браво, Рапунцель; _жаль, на самом деле ты так не думаешь. И легко приняла бы моё хитроумное устройство, созданное на коленке чёрт знает кем, если бы Квирин не промыл тебе мозги как следует._

— Ну допустим, — тяжело роняет Кассандра. — Если так, то что от меня для этого нужно?

— Завтра, в семь, приходи к Угрюмому Дубу, — это известное, по меньшей мере, для них двоих местечко в дальних окрестностях Короны. — Я приведу Вэриана на встречу. Он расскажет, что делать дальше.

— Мне ведь… _не понадобится ехать к нему в лабораторию, верно_?

Они переглядываются — на долю секунды. В зелёных глазах мелькает искра понимания. _Почти как в старые добрые._

— Я ничего не могу гарантировать, Кассандра, — произносит она, с сожалением покачав головой. — Вэриану виднее, а я в тонкостях его работы… не слишком-то разбираюсь. Но если что — обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы это было для тебя безопасно.

Кассандра глотает усмешку. Нелепая фраза, но в спектакле можно, в жанр вписывается вполне.

— Со мной есть охранник… скорее даже, напарник… В общем, я никуда без него не пойду.

Взгляд Рапунцель лишь сейчас скользит по её шее, полускрытой плащом — но всё равно, парочку ярких, высоко расположенных засосов нельзя не заметить. Кассандра припоминает, как когда-то, в позапрошлой жизни, Рапунцель рассказывала ей о своём _первом и единственном_. Стоит признать, что вполне тактично, без лишних подробностей — но Кассандра всё равно узнавала больше, чем хотелось бы.

У них всё иначе, и Юджин никогда бы, конечно, на ней такого не оставил. Даже не попытался бы. И… быть может, чёрт его знает — она и вправду сразу не смогла отличить _этого_ от следов какой-нибудь недавней битвы.

Так или иначе, Рапунцель с какой-то неоднозначной, едва трогающей губы улыбкой роняет:  
— Хорошо.

И они закрывают этот вопрос.

И обязательная часть спектакля отыграна. И пришло время импровизации — необходимой, чтобы _её_ не слишком насторожить внезапно содержательным разговором.

Кассандра вдвойне не знает, как себя вести. По старой традиции, в такие моменты слово берёт Рапунцель:  
— Как ты там… вообще?

Кассандра отводит взгляд. _Можно подумать, ей не рассказывал никто про страшного-ужасного опалового монстра, да?_

— Неплохо. Села на диету, больше не ем на обед проезжающих мимо путников, — кисло усмехается она. — В основном потому, что мимо они уже и не проезжают. Боятся.

— Кассандра…

Чёрное-нехорошее опять всколыхивается внутрь. _Кажется, увлекаться не стоит._

— Рапунцель, послушай, — тяжело выдыхает она. — Я тебе признательна… за помощь. Я честно хочу избавиться от опала, найти ему более достойное применение, и даже если… как я писала… это будет слияние с ним тебя — я буду не против.

Этот момент ей не нравился изначально, и казалось, что если бы не спектакль — Рапунцель, даже Рапунцель в такое внезапное благородство бы не поверила, заподозрив подвох; но, кажется, именно сейчас — это просто необходимо упомянуть.

— Но я не намерена врать, и хочу, чтобы ты сразу понимала… всё это — только ради дела. Только потому, что ты — самый доступный для меня сейчас источник магической силы. И самый… готовый пойти навстречу. Мне. _Опаловому монстру._

_Не зарываться._

— Тем не менее, мы… мы не будем друзьями больше. Прости.

Эту фразу чертовски тяжело произнести, язык ворочается еле-еле; и если бы не постановка, не осознание того, что всё это нужно не столько чтобы сказать правду, сколько чтобы аккуратно завершить разговор, — Кассандра бы, верно, не справилась.

И по глазам Рапунцель она видит прекрасно — та не верит. Считает, что всё это только часть игры, а ещё — знает прекрасно, что _у них ещё будет вагон времени это обсудить_. И, кажется, почти что даёт об этом понять восхищённому зрителю, когда вместо того, чтобы броситься в спор, только лишь выдыхает:  
— Кассандра…

И подаётся вперёд, и чуточку протягивает руки, будто стремится к объятию — хотя ещё сама этого не осознала до конца.

Кассандра делает пару шагов назад; частично просто потому, что всё ещё помнит, что охрана в кустах не дремлет.

— Рапунцель. Пожалуйста, прости. Так нам обеим будет лучше, — резко объявляет она.

Рапунцель вздрагивает, вскидывает голову, будто от коротких ударов хлыста — очнулась, сбросила с себя наваждение.

— Я… хорошо. Это твоё решение, Кассандра. Если _тебе_ так будет лучше.

С минуту они ещё стоят, буравя друг друга взглядом. Кассандра нарочно, назло не отводит глаза, ежесекундно понимая — это хуже, это, блядь, много хуже любого цианового света. Формально, в словесном поединке победа остаётся за Рапунцель; но взгляд она отводит всё-таки первой — и это уже кое-что.

— Тогда… до завтра, Кассандра?

— До завтра, Рапунцель, — она скрывает в голосе облегчение. — И спасибо за всё.

Её, признаться, с самого начала, когда она представляла себе этот разговор, занимал вопрос о том, как они будут расходиться; и лишь сейчас она запоздало понимает, насколько кое в чём успела позабыть свою _бывшую подругу_. Та легко, совершенно, блядь, легко, будто она не единственный наследник, а с ней рядом не кровожадный опаловый монстр, — совершенно, блядь, легко поворачивается спиной и уходит, погружая белые узкие ступни в сочно-зелёную траву. Солнце играет хищным золотом на её волосах. Капюшон она не надевает.

_Впрочем, если её охрана здесь, если их оружие достаточно эффективно — не такой уж и глупый поступок, правда?_

Кассандра чувствует всю беспомощность подобных мыслей. Аккуратно, пятясь, она возвращается к своему старому другу-дереву; снова приникает к нему спиной, зло слушая полоумные трели долбаного щегла, всеми силами стараясь _ничего больше не слышать_.

Никаких тяжёлых шагов гвардейцев, у которых, несомненно, хватило бы ума почти сразу ломануться за принцессой. _Она не хочет знать, были они здесь или нет._ А кое-чьих ещё шагов, совершенно бесшумных, нечеловеческих будто — у неё и так нет, конечно, услышать никаких шансов.

Она стоит так минут десять, не меньше. И ничего, кроме птичьих трелей, в её трусливом маленьком мирке не происходит. Затем распахивает глаза; пялится на то место, где недавно стояла Рапунцель, — а после, резко развернувшись, уходит вглубь леса.

Гектор стоит, опершись спиной на шершавый бок Вико; и, довольно безответственно приподняв повязку, изучает огромного жука на своём предплечье. Возможно, с каким-то уж чрезмерным интересом; но явных свидетельств того, что он за ней следил, Кассандра не находит, да и не ищет, впрочем.

— Смотри, какой красавец, — негромко говорит он, и лишь затем поднимает глаза.

Кассандра становится с ним рядом, позволяя себе легко приникнуть подбородком к его плечу. Жук на его руке — огромный, чёрно-антрацитовый, с пузатым панцирем, отдающим на солнце яркими многоцветными переливами.

В голове звенит напряжённая пустота, а сердце едко крутит запоздалой болью, но всё равно Кассандре кажется, что это и вправду самый красивый жук на свете.

— Всё в порядке?

Она сумбурно, шумно выдыхает, заставляя жука настороженно затрепетать длинным усом.

— Ох, слушай, хотела бы я знать. Хотела бы я знать.

***

Кассандра плавно вытягивает руку. Нарочно рождает в себе гнев — сейчас это нетрудно, _есть что вспомнить_ , — но не даёт ему разрастаться, будто держит на ладони, представляя его небольшой, мерцающей чёрной искрой. И тщательно рисует в воображении, как эта искра падает на пол, прорастая аккуратной иголкой…

Резкий грубоватый стук в дверь мгновенно сбивает концентрацию. Кассандра вздрагивает. Воздух у её ног вспарывает чёрный камень, обыкновенный, ничем не примечательный.

Намеренно сотворить такие же тонкие маленькие иглы, какими она усеяла лесную землю, узнав о _её_ происхождении, — так и не удалось пока что ни разу.

Кассандра распахивает дверь без слов, и так уже прекрасно зная, кого за ней обнаружит.

— Доброго вечера, Кассандра! Как ваши успехи?

 _Ваши._ И _она_ явно говорит не про Гектора.

— И тебя приветствую. Проходи, — произносит Кассандра чуть-чуть до того, как _она_ и так вплывает внутрь, явно не намеренная ждать разрешения. Холодно скользит взглядом по свежесотворённому камню, и хочет, кажется, что-то сказать, но сдерживается, сразу переходя к главному:  
— Итак, она пришла? Вы нашли общий язык?

— Ну уж как посмотреть, — тянет Кассандра, с какой-то издевательской насмешкой следя за выражением _её_ лица. Понятно, что _она_ всё знает; и наблюдать за тем, как _притворяется, будто нет,_ — забавно.

Но с древним злом, пожалуй, особенно забавляться не стоит.

— Пришла, да. И согласилась, но… с оговорками.

— О, я зна-ала, — мурлыкает _она_ , расплываясь в такой сладкой вожделеющей улыбке, что Кассандре на секундочку ужасно хочется _ей_ врезать.

_Спокойно._

Рублеными фразами она пересказывает их разговор; кажется, за прошедшие часы он столько раз прокрутился в мозгу, что все слова уже сложились сами собой, и повторить их не составляет труда. Реагируя, _она_ переигрывает слегка; _её_ лицо будто треснет вот-вот от улыбки, когда _она_ слышит о согласии Рапунцель, нитяные брови взлетают вверх, когда разговор касается Вэриана, и гневно сходятся у переносицы — когда речь заходит о завтрашней встрече.

— И вот чего она хочет, скажи на милость?.. — _она_ раздражённо сцепляет пальцы в замок у коленей скрещённых ног, выгибает плечи назад; этот жест выглядит непривычно взрослым для _её_ детского тела. — Похититель — простейший механизм, его любой остолоп способен соорудить по инструкциям из книги…

— Думаю, она даже не в курсе, что такое Похититель, — холодно хмыкает Кассандра, пропуская мимо ушей пассаж про остолопа. — Но рассуждает вполне логично. Я никогда не проявляла склонности к науке, но вдруг собралась соорудить эту штуку. С чего вдруг? Если я правда сделаю её сама, не подорвёт ли она всё к чертям? Если я сделаю её не сама, то кто её сделает и зачем? Ясно, своему человеку она доверяет больше.

— Это не _логично_ и не _ясно_ , — назидательно цедит _она_ , — это твоя недоработка — то, что принцесса недостаточно тебе доверяет. Но хорошо, допустим, сама ситуация с Похитителем не так ещё плоха, и мы даже сможем обратить её себе на пользу. Но за каким дьяволом ей потребовалось завтра тебя видеть? Она намерена привести на встречу сына Квирина, так?

Признаться, это и в самом деле хороший вопрос; то есть Кассандре, конечно, прекрасно известно, _за каким дьяволом_ , но ей также интересно не меньше — почему так скоро. Подготовки там, казалось, не на день и не на два; как и что они успеют сделать так быстро, и главное, зачем? Рапунцель так боится её? Рапунцель так боится _за неё_?

— Я не знаю, — Кассандра пожимает плечами; отвечает она скорее себе, и выходит искренне. — Возможно, она хочет, чтобы Вэриан обсудил ритуал… со мной.

— Обсудил ритуал — или поставил на тебе парочку опытов?

 _Она_ роняет это с вызовом, и тут же поднимает голову, смотрит на Кассандру исподлобья. Явно проверяет почву. Если и были какие-то сомнения в том, что _она_ подслушала весь разговор до последнего звука, — они испаряются именно сейчас.

— Я… не знаю, — осторожно, нарочито блекло отвечает Кассандра. — Надеюсь, первое.

 _Она_ выдыхает — шумно, шипяще, с присвистом.

— Не ждала от тебя такой беспомощности, Кассандра. Ты настолько не способна вразумить свою давнишнюю подругу, что позволишь ей отдать себя другим людям на надругательство?.. Как я говорила, мальчишка давно уже остыл к тебе, боюсь, он далеко не настолько лоялен, как она, и никто не сможет тебе обещать, что опыты будут… гуманными.

Кассандре смутно вспоминается, как Вэриан некогда экспериментировал над волосами Рапунцель. _Пожалуй, эти опыты и без всякой личной предвзятости гуманными не были._

— Так что недосчитавшись руки, ноги или ещё чего-нибудь принципиально важного, имей в виду, что это тоже только лишь твоя недоработка, Кассандра, — с холодным презрением продолжает _она_. — Если уж ты не способна оказалась убедить Рапунцель, что имеет смысл от подобной инициативы отказаться. Вполне вероятно, наивная принцесса сама не понимает до конца, насколько враждебны к тебе её подданные, и не осознаёт, на что тебя обрекает…

 _Она_ делает небольшую паузу, но едва Кассандра хочет ответить, продолжает вновь:  
— Кто знает, может, с неё и вовсе станется отвезти тебя в Корону, где каждый бродяга мечтает о твоей смерти?.. — _её_ рыбьи глаза будто становятся больше, зловеще таращась.

Кассандра силой удерживает лицо. Чёрт. _Она_ определённо слишком многое подозревает — хотя, должно быть, это всё и вправду почти очевидно; вопрос лишь в том, кого подозревает конкретно — их двоих или Рапунцель с её приближёнными.

— _Кто знает_ , — Кассандра будто выплёвывает эту фразу, для пущего сходства мотнув головой в сторону пола. — Я пока что не знаю ничего. Но в эту игру мы обе с тобой ввязались, и понимали, что это будет опасно. Для меня так точно.

— Я предлагала тебе иные варианты…

— Да можно подумать, решив разрушить Корону, где каждый бродяга мечтает о моей смерти, я рисковала бы меньше.

Повисает молчание — долгое, никак не меньше минуты. Затем _она_ подчёркнуто медленно, будто бы сдавшись, кивает, и говорит почти что с сожалением:  
— Ладно. Прошу прощения, вероятно, я увлеклась, Кассандра. В конце концов, мы _по одну сторону баррикад_ , — хотелось бы верить, что Кассандре лишь кажется, будто _она_ выделяет это голосом. — Я могу понять твоё состояние, но способна лишь заверить: этот риск того стоит. Более того — для тебя, вероятно, он является сейчас почти единственным вариантом.

— А для тебя? — быть может, резковато роняет Кассандра, не желая снова слушать про _пожирающий опал_ и прочую дрянь.

 _Она_ вскидывает брови домиком:  
— О чём ты?

Сложно поверить, что _она_ не понимает.

— Что конкретно тебе нужно от того механизма в подземелье? И почему ты так уверена, что я пойду тебе навстречу? Не получив до сих пор никаких доказательств?

_Ох, дерьмо. То самое нападение, которое пыталось быть лучшей защитой — но не стало вообще никакой, скорее напротив._

— Кассандра…

 _Она_ выдыхает это еле слышно, а после замолкает, уставившись куда-то в пол. У Кассандры взволнованно стынет сердце. Она поторопилась, но… должно же всё проясниться?

— Что? — глухо переспрашивает она. — Я неправа? Ты на моём месте вела бы себя иначе?

_Не стоит с ней быть такой искренней. Или нет?_

— Права, — грузно выдыхает _она_ , помолчав ещё с полминуты. _Её_ голос звучит непривычно, по-человечески печальным; Кассандра повторяет себе, что всё _ею_ сказанное — игра, фальшь, от первого до последнего звука. — Ты права. Так и быть, я расскажу.

_Вероятно, всё-таки нет._

На секунду Кассандре становится страшно; а если сейчас она тоже будет — _слишком искренней_ — что тогда?.. Их игра во многом основана на том, что _она_ не знает, что они знают, а иначе…

— Вынуждена признать, я вновь была с тобою несколько лукава, Кассандра. Да, в подземелье Короны и впрямь хватает механизмов, построенных талантливыми людьми… — _её_ речь звучит искренне ровно до этого момента — когда _она_ коротко кашляет, и голос _её_ вновь становится обычным: звонким, высоковатым, постоянно фоново _фальшивым_. — Оно таит в себе много интересного, но нам с тобой сейчас интереснее иное. Скажи, как ты думаешь, что именно делает Мыс Януса _местом силы_?

Кассандра делает максимально невинное выражение лица, скрывая проснувшуюся в сердце щекотку.

— Признаться, я об этом не думала. Что?

— Портал, — коротко отвечает _она_ , как-то мечтательно при этом ухмыльнувшись. — В районе некогда высившегося там грозного древа, а теперь, увы, всего лишь полого чёрного пня… грань между этим миром и миром демонов особенно тонка. Это и заряжает Мыс особенной, потусторонней энергией. И именно это мне и нужно.

— Что нужно? Энергия или… — эхом повторяет Кассандра, а у самой в голове бьётся: _неужели, неужели, вот чёрт_.

— О-о, ну не делай вид, что ты не понимала, — чуточку жеманно усмехается _она_. — Не догадывалась, что я не заблудшее человеческое дитя, раздобывшее на рынке неуместно пышное платьице?.. Брось, ты ведь и сама не раз намекала мне, что _всё понимаешь_ , верно?.. Будто подозревала, что я считаю тебя достаточно глупой, чтоб ты могла _не понять_.

 _Чёрт._ Признаться, она была уже осведомлена о том, что делает Мыс Януса местом силы, — это было одним из первых фактов, какими, по словам Гектора, отреагировал на историю Квирин. И изложил одну гипотезу… достаточно стройную гипотезу… касательно того, что _ей_ на самом деле нужно; и… _да, кажется, он неплох_.

_Вероятно._

_Она_ , тем временем, устаёт ждать реакции:  
— Ну да, я демон, — рубит с грубоватой насмешкой, подходящей более для усталой путаны, нежели для _заблудшей маленькой девочки_. — Точнее даже, не совсем так: то, что ты сейчас наблюдаешь перед собой, — это слабое, частичное воплощение меня в человеческом мире. Б **о** льшая, могущественная часть меня находится по ту сторону портала, и лишь при помощи этого тщедушного тельца я способна взаимодействовать с вашим миром. Пока что.

_Ну, ну, ну. Не выдать себя, не выдать._

— Так… ты хочешь, чтобы я… тебя вернула, так?

— Верно, — _она_ улыбается, широко растянув уголки губ. — Есть несколько способов это сделать, и ни один из них, признаться, не отличается простотой. Но самый сейчас для нас доступный — синергия сил Солнечной Капли и Лунного Опала. Капля поможет воскресить, вернуть к жизни моё человеческое начало, закрепить его полностью в этом мире. Опал — вытянет _с той стороны_ мою разрушительную, демоническую сущность. А ты после того, как реализуешь уже задуманное нами… _вот совпадение_ — будешь обладать и тем, и другим. И даже никуда уходить с Мыса, утомительно тащиться в какие-то подземелья тебе не придётся. Удобно, не правда ли?.. На мой скромный взгляд — просто прекрасно.

 _И правда — просто прекрасно._ Именно об этом и говорил Квирин; и это очень, очень сильно должно облегчить им жизнь — так, что в такую удачу даже не верится. И Кассандра делает всё сейчас, чтобы _она_ и краем своего рыбьего глаза не заметила радости; ядовито, язвительно взвивается, в привычной старой своей манере:  
— И правда — просто прекрасно! То есть ты предлагаешь мне призвать твою злую демоническую сущность в ничего не ведающий мир? И думаешь, что я соглашусь?..

 _Она_ ухмыляется, блеснув подозрительно белыми зубами в факельном свете:  
— Кассандра-Кассандра… Для того, что ты творила, едва завладев Опалом, ты уж чересчур ударилась сейчас в благородство и миротворчество, не считаешь?.. Выглядит _лукаво_. Мягко говоря.

— Я…

— Но дело не в этом, — внезапно звякнув сталью в голосе, перебивает _она_. — Точнее, не совсем в этом. Просто заметь, про _злую_ сущность ты добавила самостоятельно. Тебе не кажется, что ты, при всём своём _благородстве_ , уж слишком частенько судишь по себе, нет?..

— О чём ты?

— Если бы тебя, желающую жить здесь, в человеческом мире, заперли по ту сторону портала, где всё иначе, и поверь мне, не слишком приятно, — ты бы быстро исполнилась страстью нести месть, уничтожать и разрушать. Уж в этом я, на тебя насмотревшись, не сомневаюсь.

Сердце Кассандры невольно мажет обидой. Вероятно, _она_ права, судя по событиям последнего полугода; так или иначе, это всё остаётся лишь призрачным предположением, спрятанным за одним коротким «если». И хорошо.

— Но не стоит думать, что все поступили бы так же, — веско продолжает _она_. — Сущность демона разрушительна по сути своей, и да, чтобы её восстановить, нужна именно сила Опала. Капля не справится. Но как использовать эту сущность — каждый решает сам.

Кассандра выдыхает, прищурившись:  
— И как намерена использовать её ты?..

— Пока не знаю, — _она_ бесхитростно пожимает плечами. — Мы с ней… очень давно не виделись, знаешь ли. Я в какой-то мере успела её позабыть, и… да, вполне вероятно, поначалу мне вскружит голову. Такое бывает, тебе ли не знать, верно? — _она_ глядит на Кассандру искоса. — Но так или иначе, мне бы не хотелось разрушать ваш мир, поверь. Я к нему прикипела… в какой-то степени.

Кассандра глотает ухмылку. Не зная о том, кто именно _она_ на самом деле, — в такое, пожалуй, и вправду можно было поверить. Хотя бы немного.

— Ну допустим. Но где гарантии, что от твоей чудесной сущности не пострадаю я? — _и мои близкие_ , чуть не добавляет она, но вспоминает, что _близких_ , в _её_ представлении, у неё сейчас быть не должно. — Хотя бы в тот момент, когда тебе вскружит голову?

— О-о-о! — _она_ кашляет, чуть ли не давится хохочущим смешком. — И чему тебя учили в школе? Неужели ты не в курсе простейших основ демонологии, Кассандра?

Она смотрит на _неё_ в упор, не мигая. Очень выразительно. И когда не помогает, всё-таки медленно цедит:  
_— Не поверишь._

— Ох, ну ладно, ладно, — _она_ невесомо машет рукой, будто наносит пудру пушистой кистью. — Демон не способен сам навредить тому, кто вернул его в человеческий мир. Это _основы_ , Кассандра. Более того — и оцени моё великодушие, я ведь легко могла бы об этом и умолчать, — демон попадает к нему в некое подобие… подчинения. И становится обязан выполнять все по-настоящему _искренние_ , идущие _от самого сердца_ желания этого человека.

Кассандру тянет горько усмехнуться; невовремя мелькает мысль, что на _свои желания, идущие от самого сердца,_ она и так уже насмотрелась.

— Впрочем, я не удивлюсь, — _она_ любезно, почти что сахарно улыбается, — если ты и сейчас не поверишь мне сразу. Но у тебя до Затмения будет ещё время навести справки, если пожелаешь сама убедиться в том, что я не лгу.

Ну… да. Теперь всё сходится. Предложение скользкое, конечно, рассчитанное явно на ту Кассандру, какой она была сразу после слияния с Опалом; тем не менее — заманчивое.

И логичное. Более чем. _И она и вправду не лжёт. Почти._

_А Квирин и вправду неплох._

Кассандра холодно скользит по ней взглядом.

— Ну хорошо, я… займусь этим. Наведением справок. И ничего тебе пока не обещаю, учти.

— То есть, вполне возможно, я приложила столько усилий, обучая тебя, открывая тебе дорогу к невероятной мощи, попросту понапрасну?.. — _она_ театрально подносит ладошку ко рту, пряча ошеломлённый вздох.

— Ага. Именно так.

Они молчат. Смотрят друг на друга, но не глаза в глаза, а скорее изучающе, оглядывая с головы до ног; и Кассандра понимает, что совсем, совсем не боится. В такой момент это, конечно, непроходимо глупо; но — кажется, за это время _она_ и впрямь стала восприниматься кем-то вроде… подружки.

_Вредной такой, ехидной, непрестанно бесящей злейшей подружки._

_Смешно._

— Ну что же, Кассандра. По меньшей мере, ученица из тебя вышла более чем способная.

 _Она_ величаво поднимается с кровати и плывёт к выходу; и Кассандра, внезапно для себя, не зная толком, почему — то ли раздосадованная последней фразой, то ли ещё отчего, — роняет вслед рискованное, безрассудное, вероятно, почти смертельное:  
— А я вот не знаю до сих пор, как тебя по имени.

_Дура. Дура. Дура, дура, дура._

_Хотя…?_

_Она_ оборачивается через плечо, смотрит искоса лукавым глазом:  
— Да, и в самом деле. Как же это бестактно с моей стороны, верно?.. — лёгким, совсем не забавным коротким выдохом откидывает вверх упавшую на лицо прядь. И пару секунд — просто смотрит внимательно на Кассандру, наблюдая, видимо, за её реакцией.

И добавляет:  
— Однако, боюсь, моё имя всё равно не сообщит тебе ничего… ценного. А посему, что в нём толку?.. — и, уже развернувшись, почти доплыв до двери, так и оставив вопрос неотвеченно висеть в воздухе, прибавляет вполголоса, будто не надеясь, что Кассандра услышит:  
— Назови меня своим, если хочешь.

И отворяет дверь, и невесомо выскальзывает в коридор.

И даже не прощается, между прочим.


	27. 26

Кассандра издали ещё видит худой угловатый силуэт, бродящий вокруг Угрюмого Дуба, в каком-то дальнем уголке сознания некстати напоминающий _её_. Погружённый в свои мысли, он не замечает, кажется, ничего вокруг; и лишь когда Вико застывает от него в паре шагов, — медленно поднимает голову.

Кассандра тут же спускается на землю. Но первым делом изучающий взгляд застывает на носороге — и голубые глаза, восхищённо блеснув, распахиваются шире. Затем приходит очередь бинтуронгов, затем Гектора, который в своей повязке также выглядит весьма экзотично; и лишь потом — Вэриан наконец обращает внимание на какого-то заурядного _опалового монстра_ , стоящего совсем рядом.

— Привет, — сухо произносит Кассандра.

Пару секунд он глядит на неё настороженно, будто оценивает, может ли она сейчас напасть; а затем — на тонких губах проступает открытая улыбка:  
— Привет.

Кассандра смотрит на него удивлённо. Это не та примирительная, чуточку заискивающая улыбка Рапунцель, которой так хочется разрешить конфликт и вернуть всё назад; нет — Вэриан улыбается легко и искренне, без всякого двойного дна, будто встретил на улице старого приятеля, о котором даже не вспоминал, но тем не менее, рад повидаться.

Он снимает плотную, с широким раструбом перчатку, протягивает раскрытую руку. Когда Кассандра пожимает его ладонь, её кисть он задерживает в своей, чуточку развернув вверх. Вскоре она понимает, что он рассматривает её ногти; неестественно-синюшные, как у мертвеца, при текущей маскировке — пожалуй, единственное, что выдаёт её… _не слишком живую природу_.

_Что за чертовщина._ Серьёзно, он здесь что, один? Без Рапунцель? Та, приходя на встречу, хотя бы знала, что в случае чего Солнечная Капля её защитит; но Вэриан… _он не боится_? Да Кассандре полсекунды хватит, чтобы проткнуть ему камнями горло, сердце и живот одновременно. И — ей казалось, или люди Короны уверены, что _в случае чего_ она именно так и поступит?..

Высвободив руку, она воровато стреляет глазами по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где могут прятаться охраннички со своими _янтарными жалами_. Вэриан перехватывает её взгляд, внезапно легко понимая его подоплёку:  
— Я без телохранителей. Не волнуйся.

Он произносит это просто и беззаботно, так, что и не обидно почти. Несмотря на то, что Гектор с животными стоит поодаль, никак не участвуя в разговоре, действительно, на правах слуги или охранника; и это выглядит, наверное… странно.

_Простой мальчишка пришёл один; опаловый монстр — привёл с собой охрану._

— А где принцесса?

— Скоро будет.

— Ты… не боишься меня?

Со стороны _её_ , наверняка следящей откуда-то из укрытия, всё должно смотреться странно вдвойне. И подозрительно. Очень.

Вэриан пожимает плечами, мимолётно опять улыбнувшись:  
— Ну, сейчас тебе точно нет резона нападать. Затевать вот это всё, чтобы убить одного меня, — уж больно много чести.

А ведь и вправду, логика есть. _Логики ему всегда было не занимать, что уж там._

— Кстати, можно тебя попросить?

— О чём?

— Ты можешь показать мне свои… способности? — заметив, видимо, как брови Кассандры поднимаются вверх, он уточняет:  
— Ну, не пойми неправильно… я много слышал об этом со слов Рапунцель и остальных, но ни разу не видел вживую. Совсем.

Кассандра растерянно замирает; эта его фраза звучит с таким непосредственным, почти что детским сожалением, что на сердце предательски теплеет на миг. Она понимает вдруг, что тоже, кажется, рада его видеть, как бы он ни бесил её раньше. 

_Или — он просто купил её тем, что не убежал куда подальше с криками про монстра?.. Ну так это продиктовано, вероятно, текущим сценарием, только и всего._

Вэриан понимает её молчание по-своему:  
— Извини, если что. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто… ты же понимаешь, я никогда не сталкивался с подобным. _Это так интересно._

Из-за спины, со стороны Гектора, Кассандра явственно слышит короткий смешок. Бросив рассерженный взгляд через плечо, она обречённо выдыхает.

— Хорошо. Ладно.

За полчаса под её руками вырастает с десяток камней, которые она впоследствии тщательно изрубает мечом, уничтожая в руках осколки. Здесь, недалеко от Короны, оставлять следы точно не стоит. Вэриан внимательно наблюдает, каждый камень норовя осмотреть, ощупать, обнюхать, измерить, чуть ли не попробовать на вкус — и все результаты фиксирует в крохотной книжечке, какую извлёк откуда-то из недр своих огромных карманов. Неловкость между ними пропадает быстро; того чёртова _смущения_ с его стороны, что раньше непрестанно бесило, Кассандра более не ощущает; и ловит себя на том, что сосредоточиться ей несложно — несложно что искусственно вызвать в себе гнев, чтобы сотворить камни, что искусственно успокоиться, чтобы их разрушить.

Гектор с животными стоят поодаль, по-прежнему не вмешиваясь в процесс; но в какой-то момент Ханнану первому надоедает это молчаливое созерцание — и он, мохнатой серой молнией шмыгнув по траве, приближается к ним, ныряет Вэриану прямо под локоть, заставляя очередную запись оборваться корявой линией, уходящей вниз.

Вэриан ничуть не огорчается. Со смехом, без колебаний он погружает руку — в плотной перчатке, но тем не менее — в поросший мехом загривок, беззлобно треплет его и смеётся:  
— О, ты тоже хочешь принять участие? Какой красавец! — и замечает вполголоса:  
— Эх, а Рапунцель велела оставить Рудигера с папой. Он был не слишком доволен.

— Парень, я понятия не имею, кто такой Рудигер, — с характерной насмешливой ленцой цедит Гектор, — но Ханнан может отгрызть тебе всю кисть, если захочет. Я не угрожаю… просто информирую.

— Ну, если он _может_ , это же не значит, что он обязательно так _сделает_ , верно? — весело, без всякого испуга, откликается Вэриан. И Ханнан, предательски подтверждая его слова, тыкнувшись пару раз носом ему в шею, при помощи хвоста взбирается на плечи — даже не показав свои хвалёные зубы.

— Ох, а ты какой тяжёлый!.. Так, ладно, продолжим…

Кассандра невольно улыбается, глядя на это представление, хотя подспудно чувствует, что, быть может, стоит быть сдержанней. Так или иначе, под следующим её жестом без всякого труда вырастает небольшая каменная игла — короткая, тонкая, такая, какую она прежде безуспешно пыталась сотворить у себя в комнате.

— О, здорово, ты ещё и _так_ умеешь! Слушай, а если ещё чуть тоньше? А по чертежу сделать сможешь? Во многих механизмах нужны прочные мелкие детали, вручную их вытачивать довольно накладно, но если бы ты вот так, да ещё и в обход закона сохранения материи, делала их из камня…

Ханнан тянет шею, настороженно нюхая иглу; чуть потеряв равновесие на плечах Вэриана, тычется в острие усатой мордочкой — и тут же отстраняется, раздражённо фыркнув.

— Я… — но разрывающий пространство топот копыт, смешанный со смутно знакомым металлическим звоном, не даёт Кассандре ответить.

Она поднимает голову, и сердце неприятно стынет. Простая, без украшений, карета, два отсека, побольше — обитый металлом, с крупным замком на двери; поменьше — самый обыкновенный, но если приглядеться, можно и на нём заметить железные укрепления…

Тюремная карета. Та, на которой когда-то, сидя в переднем отсеке, Кассандра не раз возила преступников.

_Она уже знает, в какой отсек её посадят сегодня._

Карету везут Макс и Фиделла — ещё одна злая насмешка над прошлой жизнью. Макс, увидев Кассандру, не реагирует никак, только отворачивается тихонько; Фиделла же склоняет голову набок, стрижёт ушами и коротко недовольно ржёт. _Чудесно._

Распахивается передняя дверь, и оттуда выпархивает Рапунцель, по-прежнему одетая в свой якобы маскировочный плащ; и если вчера она выглядела хоть немного настороженной — то сейчас будто даже _рада_ происходящему. Она коротко обнимает Вэриана, пожимает Кассандре руку. Не разглядывает ногти — и на том спасибо.

Но когда её белая, узкая, аристократически изящная кисть сжимает пальцы Гектора, так легко, ловко и мимолётно, что секунду назад ещё, казалось, ничего этого не предвещало, — слева от Кассандры, где-то в полшаге, тихо расцветает ещё один чёрный камень.

По счастью — никто этого, кажется, не замечает.

***

Ощущения в кистях… странные. Этакая ватная слабость, расцветающая холодом на кончиках пальцев, какая бывает в теле после долгого сна; но — она резко завершается, будто обрубаясь, на тех линиях, где запястья Кассандры цепко сжимают кандалы, вделанные в клетку.

В _янтарную_ клетку. Точнее — сплетённую из тонких проволочных прутьев, покрытых янтарём, но не то чтобы от этого что-то менялось. А Вэриан протянул ей эту клетку так легко и просто, не стерев даже с лица дружелюбной улыбки:  
— Извини, ты позволишь? Это исключительно… для общей… безопасности.

Кассандра вздрогнула; янтарь с недавних пор не вызывал у неё хороших ассоциаций.

— Это — _зачем_? — с невольным металлом спросила она.

— Оно лишит тебя возможности создавать камни. Это только… на время поездки, не думай.

Кассандра понимала, конечно, что они обо всём вроде как договорились; что механизм сдерживания нужен, и нет, наверное, ничего странного в том, что в его основе лежит тот же камень, что и в основе оружия. И всё равно — раза три повторила себе, что _пытается спасти мир от древнего зла_ , прежде чем сунуть туда руки.

_И это ощущение странное._

Они едут уже, кажется, не меньше минут пятнадцати, а она всё никак не может привыкнуть. Как терзают языком больной зуб, как расковыривают зудящую, едва покрывшуюся коркой рану — так же она раз за разом исподтишка пытается сотворить хоть камень, хоть иголку; раз за разом шлёт пальцам привычный импульс — чтобы услышать упрямую тишину.

Почувствовать себя канатоходцем, не обнаружившим канат под ногами.

_Ей не нравится._

Они с Гектором сидят на грубой деревянной скамье — единственный предмет мебели в тюремных каретах — и молчат, с начала пути не проронив ни слова. Ему пришлось оставить животных там, у Угрюмого Дуба, формально просто приказав им _переждать пару часов в укромном месте_. На самом деле о них позаботится Квирин; тем не менее, Гектор от расставания явно не в восторге.

И Кассандре перед ним стыдно. За всё — за то, что он вообще по её милости влип в подобное дерьмо; за разлуку с питомцами и всё остальное, что им предстоит вытерпеть в Короне; и отдельной, совсем уж позорной строкой — за ревность, что белой яростью обожгла её в тот миг, когда Рапунцель пожала ему руку. 

_Ей стоило предусмотреть, что так будет._

Разумеется, это глупо, бесконечно глупо. Гектор, услышь от неё подозрение, что ему могла бы понравиться эта _добрая, милая, наивная девушка_ , — наверняка бы искренне посмеялся, а после ещё долго не давал покоя, колко напоминая при случае о подобной гипотезе. Вот только после того, как Кассандре целый год давали понять, что она выглядит мускулистой бой-бабой на фоне нежной, изящной, всеми обожаемой принцессы, — это уже ничего особенно не меняет; она будет чувствовать невольную, почти физическую боль всякий раз, когда Рапунцель подходит к Гектору ближе чем на шаг, и тут едва ли что-то можно сделать.

_Только смириться. И терпеть._

_Впрочем, кажется, грядущие дни ей именно этим в основном и предстоит заниматься._

В какой-то момент Гектор мягко кладёт руку ей на предплечье, чуть ниже локтя. Кассандра тихо, почти благодарно выдыхает и придвигается к нему чуть ближе. Это все события, что происходят за время поездки; в камере нет ни окон, ни решёток, сплошные металлические стены да дверь, так что увидеть, где именно они едут, невозможно. Совершенно безликий путь, в течение которого время будто перестаёт существовать — минуту толком не отличишь от часа.

Потом карета резко застывает на месте. От двери доносится шорох, скрежет ключей, и внутрь проливается солнечный свет, очертив в проёме худой силуэт Вэриана:  
— Ну вот и всё, ребята! Приехали. Прошу.

В груди у Кассандры всколыхивается волнение — а заодно и желание избавиться поскорей от дурацкой клетки.

Дважды просить её точно не нужно.

***

Оглядевшись, Кассандра понимает, что они явно не в Короне. Карета стоит на опушке леса, по одну сторону — возносятся ввысь могучие деревья, по другую — раскинулась поросшая травой пустошь. Вдали протыкают облачистое небо шпили королевского дворца — вот только пути до них, кажется, порядочно.

В лучшем случае, это предместья.

— Где мы? — бросает она Вэриану за секунду до того, как понимает: имей они право знать — едва ли их везли бы в закрытой карете.

Тот отвечает легко и уклончиво:  
— У моей полевой лаборатории. Она… не совсем в Короне, — что вполне логично для полевой лаборатории, если вдуматься. — После некоторых инцидентов… мне выделили место подальше от населённых пунктов.

Кассандра давит кривую усмешку. _Давно было пора._

Рапунцель треплет на прощание Макса и Фиделлу меж ушей — Кассандра отводит взгляд — и устремляется вглубь леса, коротко позвав следовать за ней. Кассандра легко касается локтем предплечья Гектора, без слов предлагая взять её под руку. Сейчас он по-прежнему в повязке, на плечах у него нет проводника-бинтуронга, местность незнакомая, и… как бы хорошо ни слышал — ему не помешает другой проводник.

Ну, или ей хочется так думать. Так или иначе, приглашение он принимает охотно, цепко сжимая её локоть.

Идут они недолго; вскоре среди деревьев становится видна небольшая каменная постройка. С неуловимо довольной, играющей на губах улыбкой Рапунцель ждёт, пока Вэриан достанет ключи и отопрёт дверь.

— Прошу, — повторяет он.

Комнатушка, куда они попадают, с виду похожа на скромное бедное жилище — и нужна, кажется, лишь для отвода глаз. Вэриан подходит к стене, рывком поднимает люк погреба, удачно спрятанный на серо-коричневом полу так, что и не разглядеть.

Невовремя Кассандре вспоминается домик Готель. Сердце трогает неуютный холод, и она опускает глаза, нарочно стараясь не смотреть на Рапунцель; и тут же натыкается взглядом на неровную лестницу, уходящую куда-то во тьму. _Хм. Чёрт._

— Только спускаемся осторожнее, там пара ступенек немного… повреждены…

— Дверь ведь заперта? Я сниму повязку, — вполголоса скорее сообщает, чем спрашивает Гектор; и вскоре, не встретив возражений, окидывает комнату взглядом ярко горящих глаз. На лице Вэриана проступает явный _интерес_ , да и Рапунцель косится на циановые провалы, порой нехорошо соскальзывая взглядом на шею; но оба, по счастью, пока что молчат.

Гектор легко спускается вниз, осветив глазами неровную тьму, и помогает спуститься Кассандре, с клеткой на руках ощущающей себя почти что калекой. Почувствовав ногами землю, она благодарно касается губами его уха и шепчет еле слышно:  
— Спасибо.

_Я бы сдохла, если бы они помогли сейчас нам обоим, подчеркнув нашу беспомощность,_ — вот что это значит на самом деле. Вместо ответа Гектор опять сжимает её предплечье.

Спустя от силы сотню метров ровного пещеристого коридора — Кассандра придирчиво смотрит на стены, но те выглядят каменными и довольно прочными — они упираются в ещё одну дверь, за которой обнаруживается просторная зала.

Точнее, бывшая когда-то просторной — до того, как её от души завалили книгами, свитками, бутылями, коробками, невнятными обломками механизмов и прорвой других вещей, хаотично занимающих шкафы у стен, а зачастую и раскиданных по полу. В центре комнаты стоит стол, который также похвастаться порядком не может; Кассандре бросается в глаза лежащий на нём крупный кусок янтаря, устремлённый в потолок медовым остриём.

Всё это постепенно открывается взгляду, пока Вэриан, обходя помещение по периметру, одну за одной зажигает висящие на стенах керосинки — характерные, закрытой конструкции; Кассандра припоминает, что такой вариант, кажется, считается наименее пожароопасным. Завершив работу, он возвращается ко входной двери; с неуловимым теплом в голосе произносит, в общем-то, очевидное:  
— Вот, собственно, мы и пришли, — и добавляет чуть тише:  
— Ну… почти.

— Здорово, — сухо произносит Кассандра, размышляя, как это _почти_ должно превратиться в _совсем_ , если дверь выглядит единственной.

— Рапунцель лично выхлопотала для меня это место. Оно потрясающее, правда? — он ласково проводит рукой по какой-то книжище, взметнув пальцами облачко пыли. — Работать дома, в Старой Короне, мне уже давно было тесновато, да и… зачастую опасно. Особенно когда в дело пошёл янтарь.

Тем не менее, в зеркале она явно видела прежнюю его лабораторию, ещё ту, в которой он ставил когда-то опыты над волосами Рапунцель, отстранённо думает Кассандра. То есть оружие раньше хранили там. _А сейчас?.._

— О, а янтарь так опасен? — будто мимоходом интересуется Гектор.

Вэриан уклончиво, после секундного молчания произносит:  
— Практически всё опасно при неправильном обращении. Янтарь… да, он… весьма привередлив в плане того, какое обращение считает _правильным_.

— О. Ну, похвально, что теперь ты это понимаешь, — Кассандре кажется, что то самое презрительное «дитя», которое она сама слышала когда-то, Гектор едва удержал на языке.

Впрочем, повисшая после этих слов тишина и без того позванивает напряжением. Рапунцель — которая, конечно, никак не может допустить, чтобы кто-то не любил ближнего и не радовался жизни, — тут же с нездоровым задором произносит:  
— Друзья, давайте не будем терять времени. Нам ещё многое предстоит сегодня успеть, и обсудить чудесные свойства янтаря у вас ещё точно будет возможность.

— Да, и правда, — охотно хватается за её фразу Вэриан. — Оставьте здесь своё оружие, да пойдём дальше.

— Оставьте своё… _что_?

— Оружие. Ну, меч и… — он вопросительным взглядом скользит по фигуре Гектора.

В следующую секунду тот, криво ухмыльнувшись, выставляет руки перед собой накрест — и резко, синхронно, почти бесшумно выкидывает оба клинка, хищно сверкающие металлом. 

_Ужасно эффектно. Ужасно глупо._ Кассандра рассерженно выдыхает; только клетка удерживает её от того, чтобы патетически прислонить руку к лицу.

— Вот. И эти перчатки, в таком случае.

Кассандре эта ситуация не нравится — пускай всё и логично, более чем. У них за спиной уже несколько добротных замк **о** в, и слабо верится, чтобы _она_ могла сейчас откуда-то следить; тем не менее, если вдруг узнает, что им дали пронести с собой оружие, — мгновенно очень многое заподозрит. Но Кассандру не оставляет ощущение, что дело здесь не только и не столько в _ней_ ; она не понимает, если честно, хорошо это или плохо.

_Скорее хорошо, пожалуй._ Но с мечом расставаться не тянет.

— Вэриан, я полагаю, это всё-таки лишнее, — мягко произносит Рапунцель. — Кассандра мой друг, и я не думаю, что она станет использовать это оружие… против нас.

Кассандра едва удерживает на губах ругательство — очень грубое, сейчас явно неуместное.

Она тотчас сняла бы со спины меч, будь у неё такая возможность.

— Вэриан прав, — сухо произносит она. — Совершенно. Пусть только… освободит для начала мои руки.

Рапунцель пожимает плечами, чуть обиженно отводя взгляд. И — Кассандре кажется, или Вэриан и вправду слегка колеблется, прежде чем достать ключ и расстегнуть кандалы?..

Так или иначе, кисти наливаются привычной силой — Кассандра чувствует это мгновенно, и поражается тому, насколько _хорошо_ ей от этого стало, и даже роняет вполголоса что-то вроде «спасибо». И причин для недоверия не даёт, честно снимает со спины меч, отдаёт Вэриану на вытянутой руке. Тот принимает его с осторожным интересом; вынув из ножен, оглядывает чёрный клинок, наклоняет туда-сюда, заставляя блики света мерцать на нём.

С усмешкой следя за ним краем глаза, Гектор медленно, неохотно стягивает перчатки. Символ Братства на тыльной стороне кисти краснеет особенно ярко, болезненно выделяясь на коже; последние дни Кассандра, кажется, такого не замечала — несмотря на то, что частенько могла наблюдать его руки обнажёнными.

— Так. Парень. Имей в виду, если с ними хоть _что-нибудь_ случится, я и без них найду способ свернуть тебе шею, — почти вежливо, даже с какой-то отеческой заботой сообщает он. — И вообще, аккуратнее с острыми предметами. Отрежешь себе ещё что-нибудь важное.

— Спасибо. Учту, — тот даже почти не меняется в лице, и не говорит больше ни слова, пока прячет оружие в крупный ящик одного из шкафов; в чём-то тюрьма неплохо влияет на людей, невольно отмечает Кассандра. — И ещё, пожалуйста… амулеты.

И протягивает распахнутую ладонь. Кассандра не спорит — глупо было этого не ожидать, — послушно снимает амулет и опускает его на чёрную ткань перчатки.

Глаза Гектора будто вспыхивают на мгновение:  
— Какая _похвальная осведомлённость_ , — и он отдаёт тоже только один амулет, перемещения, пару других, висящих на шее, оставляя при себе.

Вэриан сдержанно кивает:  
— Благодарю, — и, игнорируя почти в прямом смысле прожигающий его взгляд, прячет оба амулета в один из карманов бездонного фартука.

А после — подходит уже к другому шкафу, и нажимает за ним… потайную кнопку, или активирует рычаг, или ещё что.

Так или иначе, раздаётся тихий щелчок. И помещение тут же преображается.

***

Кассандра, конечно, и раньше видала потайные ходы, и вполне затейливые, надо признать; но то, как красиво всё выстроено здесь, то, как махины захламлённых шкафов легко отъезжают в сторону, открывая взгляду _изнанку_ помещения, — не может не впечатлять.

— Ты сам это спроектировал? — невольно вырывается у неё. Вэриан, ничего не говоря, только молча кивает; но улыбка при этом буквально затапливает всё его лицо — отражаясь не только на губах, но и во вспыхнувших глазах, в лучистых морщинках, расходящихся по коже.

— Пойдём.

К одной из трёх неприметных дверей, сливающихся с стенами, первой подходит Рапунцель; и здесь замок уже явно магический — она прикладывает запястье, раздаётся тихий скрежет, и дверь приоткрывается внутрь.

_То есть эти замки настроены на Рапунцель, не на Вэриана, или?.._

_И почему?_

Этот коридор оказывается длинным, а стены совсем не внушают доверия — землистые, покрытые грязью, почти такие же, что были в пещере под домом Готель. Кассандра, на чьи руки Вэриан снова напялил клетку, мрачно глядит по сторонам; невольно вспоминает, как вспарывают чёрные камни такую вот податливую землю, и чувствует нечто вроде смутной досады. 

Железная дверь в конце коридора выглядит кричаще неуместно среди всех этих грязно-коричневых проявлений первозданной природы. Её открывает уже Вэриан, каким-то хитроумным цилиндрическим ключом; после следует ещё одна дверь — за которой их встречают, вызывающе медово желтея в свете факела, янтарные прутья, пересекшие проём по вертикали.

_Ох. Интересно, чисто теоретически, если б они не знали ничего — какой у них вообще мог бы быть резон добровольно зайти в такое местечко?.._

— Вэриан…

— Нам сюда.

Промежутки между прутьями достаточно широкие — средней комплекции человек протиснется без труда. Вэриан снимает с Кассандры клетку, с тихим лязгом кладёт её на землю недалеко от двери. Затем легко просачивает худое тело меж прутьев и кивает:  
— Прошу.

Коротко пожав пальцы Кассандры — _стой пока тут, я проверю,_ — Гектор направляется следом. Она замечает, как его лицо неуловимо меняется, когда он касается прутьев; но так или иначе — он тоже оказывается на той стороне, целый и невредимый, и смотрит на неё циановым взглядом, не глазами, но изгибом губ, еле заметным искажением черт лица говоря: _всё в порядке_.

Через пару секунд Кассандра понимает: _не то чтобы совсем в порядке_. Когда она выставляет в проём между прутьями половину корпуса, ногу, руку и плечо, их охватывает мерзкая, почти лихорадочная слабость; а когда, наклонившись, задевает грудью янтарь — это место прошивает не болью, но такой мучительной, сосущей пустотой, что она невольно вздрагивает и кривится.

Попадание внутрь ей стоит ещё нескольких болезненных касаний; а когда она становится на землю — _или, чёрт возьми, это каменный пол?_ — тело целиком пронизывает слабостью, и она делает пару шатких шагов назад, чтобы не упасть. Гектор подхватывает её за плечи.

— Твою мать… — видимо, это то же самое, что ощущали её руки внутрь янтарной клетки, только распространённое на всё тело; но — ей предстоит испытывать такое _постоянно_?

Она пытается сотворить чёрный камень из ближайшей стены; конечно, безрезультатно. 

Рапунцель проходит сквозь прутья, касаясь янтаря легко и многократно, без всякой реакции.

— Потерпи, пожалуйста, Кассандра, — она чуть склоняет голову, и в зелёных глазах плещется неприкрытая _жалость_. — Вэриан говорил, что первое время может быть очень тяжело. Потом ты привыкнешь. Станет легче.

— _Мне нормально_ , — цедит Кассандра сквозь зубы. Хорошо, что Гектор по-прежнему легко сжимает её плечи.

Впрочем, вскоре Вэриан зажигает лампы на стенах — и даже чёртова слабость отходит на второй план, по сравнению с тем, что она видит вокруг.

Ни на какие порождения природы здесь больше нет и намёка — не верится, что совсем рядом расположен грязно-бурый земляной ход, вот-вот грозящий обвалом. Кассандре кажется, будто она вернулась в королевский замок. Ровные белые стены, на которых развешаны расписные, изливающие тёплый яркий свет лампы, явно куда дороже тех, что были в лабе; гладкий каменный — чёрт возьми, и правда, и явно не природно каменный — пол; в небольшом холле расположен ряд изящных резных дверей, странно похожих на те, что она наблюдала, будучи придворной дамой…

— Да где мы, чёрт возьми?! Что это за место?..

— Это, — негромко, но опять-таки, с плохо скрываемой гордостью говорит Вэриан, — королевское убежище. Со всех сторон окружено прочной янтарной клеткой, так что магия опала не действует внутри. И как ты могла заметить, с секретностью тут тоже всё в порядке.

— Зато условия жизни хороши, не то что во всяких _тюрьмах_ , — вмешивается Рапунцель. — Изначально его выстроили для меня, по приказу моего отца, на случай… твоей атаки, — она чуточку понижает голос, глядя на Кассандру. — Но едва ли оно понадобится, верно? Так что получив твоё… предложение, я поняла сразу — это лучшее место, где можно было бы вас содержать.

— _Содержать?_ — со скрипучей усмешкой переспрашивает Кассандра; вялой работы ошарашенного разума не хватает, кажется, ни на что другое.

— Ну, ты же сама… — негромко продолжает было Рапунцель, но её тут же перебивает выразительным кашлем Вэриан:  
— О, так вот, как раз хотели вам объявить, — с ироничной театральностью произносит он. — Раз уж всё так сложилось, раз вы просите нашего доверия и помощи, то и мы, в свою очередь, желали бы вас… ну… обезвредить. Просто чтобы быть уверенными в вашей лояльности.

За время речи, довольно неуклюжей, похожей на монолог плохого артиста, недоучившего слова и растерявшегося на сцене, — он успевает дойти до двери, распахнуть её, просочиться сквозь янтарные прутья и приняться за вторую дверь. Рапунцель неуверенно, будто колеблясь, отступает тем же путём.

— Другими словами, пока что вы остаётесь здесь, — цилиндрический ключ отпирает замок со звенящим звуком.

— О, да неужели? — не удержавшись, ядовито выпаливает Кассандра, драматически скрестив руки на груди. — _И как вы могли!_

Вэриан беспомощно улыбается из-за прутьев.

— Мва-ха-ха и всякое такое?..


	28. 27

Вообще говоря, Кассандре препогано. Всё тело наполняет, точно склизкое желе, противная слабость; голова кружится беспрестанно, а пальцы, уши и кончик носа немеют, будто от холода. Она бы, вероятно, позволила себе полежать немного, привыкая к этому состоянию; но — пока она _здесь_ , это решительно невозможно.

Это всё похоже на какой-то театр абсурда. Да даже ползком, кажется, она бы раз за разом обходила это чёртово _убежище_ , хватаясь от слабости за гладко-белые стены, веря и не веря своим глазам, силясь осознать, что вообще происходит.

Разумеется, пространство здесь ограничено; комнаты по площади невелики, и нужно признать — тот, кто столь аккуратно вписал их в клетку, проявил изящную смекалку. Мебели тоже поместилось немного. Но всё буквально-таки лучится качеством, не обычной добротностью, а именно _высшим качеством_ : от штукатурки на стенах и комнатных дверей — до дорогого постельного белья и покрывал.

_Кассандра успела уже позабыть, как это. Да и сейчас предпочла бы не вспоминать тоже._

С особой тщательностью, почти что шиком отделаны две комнаты, предназначенные, видимо, для королевской четы и для принцессы; Кассандра слабо усмехается, найдя во второй такую же по размерам двуспальную кровать, что и в первой. Рядом расположена совсем крохотная комнатушка, где, видимо, формально должен обитать Юджин; ещё две комнаты покрупнее похожи на казармы — одна явно предназначена для прислуги, а вторая… сложно сказать. Вероятно, просто для тех, кто окажется полезен. На общей кухне стоит огромный стол со стульями, а полки в шкафах у стен завалены долго хранящейся снедью. И в самом уголке клетки, будто стыдясь своей шикарности, притаилась ванная комната — вызывающе бело сверкающая боками пузатой ванны, глянцево гладкого умывальника и ватерклозета.

Кассандра чувствует, как именно в этот момент неслышная душная истерика поднимается от рёбер куда-то к горлу. Она опускается на бортик ванны, сжимает его голой рукой — блестящий, неуютно холодный, и этот _неуютный холод_ явственно разливается по ватной ладони, подтверждая, что всё это — не сон и не морок.

— Пиздец, — тихо произносит она. Комната будто соглашается еле слышным неловким эхом.

Она сидит так минут пять, отупело глядя на сверкающий фаянс. Затем машинально отворачивает один из кранов с водой; та вырывается наружу, кристально блестя, — и Кассандра, подставив руку под поток, через пару секунд ощущает, как ледяной холод постепенно сменяется теплом. 

_Какого чёрта._ Подать сюда воду — ещё ладно, куда ни шло, ведь иначе её доставить будет затруднительно; но _нагревать_?

_Остаётся надеяться, что устройство для этого — будет понадёжней давнишних котлов._ Задумавшись, Кассандра резко, зло отдёргивает руку лишь в тот момент, когда вода становится откровенно горячей, даже обжигающей; мрачно закручивает кран — и, тяжело поднявшись, идёт обратно в комнаты.

Гектор лежит на одной из кроватей для прислуги, заведя руки за голову, прикрыв глаза, и, кажется, происходящим полностью доволен.

— Пиздец, — глухо повторяет Кассандра, садясь на край его кровати.

Он приоткрывает один глаз, лукаво блеснув неярким циановым бликом:  
— Что тебе не нравится?

— Всё, — Кассандра шумно выдыхает, прячет лицо в ладони. — Объясни, как она могла пустить нас — сюда? Как этот человек будет править Короной?

— Да ладно. По-моему, вполне логичное решение. Не без риска, да… но логичное. Ну да, тут слегка шикарно, мы, вероятно, такого не заслужили, — усмехнувшись, он с явным удовольствием проводит рукой по резной спинке кровати. — Но с её стороны очень глупо было бы сейчас, когда Зан Тири стоит за спиной, строить что-то другое. Тратить время и ресурсы, когда идеальное место содержания уже имеется.

— Но это ведь _секретное королевское убежище_ , — с нажимом цедит Кассандра, понимая, впрочем, что в его словах определённо есть смысл.

— Секретное королевское убежище _на случай твоей атаки_ , прежде всего. А ты, находясь здесь, едва ли сможешь атаковать, верно? Если честно, думаю, ты вообще сейчас для принцессы… наименее опасна. Уж явно меньше, чем когда жила в башне.

— Откуда-то отсюда должен идти ход в королевский дворец, — совсем тихо возражает она, продолжая упорствовать.

— И как, ты его нашла?

Кассандра пожимает плечами. Признаться, не то чтобы намеренно искала — что, вероятно, её не красит. С первого взгляда ничего в глаза не бросилось, дверь, откуда они пришли, кажется единственной; но — наверняка здесь тоже есть какой-нибудь хитрый рычажок в шкафу, разом меняющий всему убежищу облик, как в лаборатории.

Она собирается встать, чтобы пойти на поиски, но Гектор мягко кладёт руку ей на бедро.

— Слушай. Я бы на твоём месте сейчас отдохнул и попытался привыкнуть… к новым ощущениям. Думаю, эти ребята уже скоро вернутся вместе с Квирином. А янтарь выматывает здорово. Может, ты ещё не поняла в полной мере.

Ха; интересно, как можно было _в полной мере не понять_ , что всё тело сделалось желейно-ватным, и вечно приходится хвататься рукой за стенку, чтобы по этой же стенке не сползти?..

Но сейчас в его реплике Кассандру цепляет другое.

— Ты… откуда так хорошо об этом знаешь? — она недоверчиво щурится. Можно было бы, конечно, списать всё на общение с учёными в Тёмном Королевстве; но она ясно вспоминает, как неуловимо морщилось лицо Гектора, когда он касался янтарных прутьев.

— О, я много чего знаю, — понимая, кажется, что шансы невелики, он неуклюже пытается отшутиться.

— И _откуда_? — спустя секунду, не получив ответа, она добавляет:  
— На тебя… это тоже действует, верно?

Гектор медленно выдыхает, чуть отворачивая лицо.

— Ну… так. Слегка. Вероятно, Ловушка сроднила меня с опалом больше, чем можно было предположить.

— И тебе тоже плохо?

Он выгибает усмешкой уголок губ:  
— Да… нет, слушай. В целом нормально.

_Нормально._ На языке идиотов, не способных заявить вслух о своей слабости, это слово может значить ужасно много — Кассандра знает прекрасно. Чувство вины, тяжёлое, едкое, притихшее было после того, как они покинули карету, снова просыпается внутри.

— Чёрт… Знаешь, прости меня. Мне так жаль, что ты во всё это вляпался.

— Брось, — его рука с бедра поднимается чуть выше, накрывая ладонью её пальцы. — Это же весело. _По-своему_ , но весело. Ну и потом, когда бы я ещё пожил в таких шикарных условиях?

— Весело? — она разворачивается к нему, натыкаясь взглядом на циан, и смотрит глаза в глаза. — Ты серьёзно?

— Совершенно, — привстав на локте, он садится на кровати, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Хотя, возможно, после пары десятков лет изоляции меняются слегка… понятия о веселье.

Последняя фраза звучит тихо и как-то скомканно, будто не особо ему и хотелось её произносить; так что Кассандра решает не продолжать разговор. Она подспудно чувствует, что сейчас следует сделать; хотя, по-хорошему, не знает даже, нужно ли это, безопасно ли в текущих условиях, — но сердце подсказывает настойчиво.

Она запускает руку в волосы Гектора, кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, ещё чуточку притягивая к себе, — и ныряет в циан. Его воля совсем рядом, практически у её ног — к этому она уже привыкла; но сейчас эта воля как-то особенно слаба, почти апатична, и подчиняется скорее не потому, что считает нужным, а просто не имея сил сопротивляться.

Совершенно невозможно объяснить, как это происходит. Невозможно объяснить, отчего Кассандра, минуту назад ещё не знавшая о такой способности, действует так безошибочно и легко. Но — она не держит на вытянутой руке волю Гектора, не заставляет замереть в осторожном подчинении, как обычно; нет — она обнимает его волю своей, позволяя им почти что слиться в единое целое, и… _лечит_. Помогает. Отдаёт силы. Последнее, впрочем, не совсем верно — сама она, как ни странно, от этого процесса не слабеет; напротив, ей тоже становится легче, будто они подпитывают друг друга.

Она застывает в этом иномирном объятии, и то, что лежало чёрной тенью на сердце, — внезапно блекнет и отступает. Она понимает, что это ненадолго. _Но ей хорошо._

Всё это длится несколько секунд — насколько в том состоянии возможно считать секунды, — а после она выплывает из циана медленно и мягко, будто пёрышко, планирующее на землю. И часто-часто моргает, привыкая к реальности.

Гектор кладёт руку ей на скулу, улыбается непривычно тепло, без усмешки:  
— Это было… забавно. Спасибо.

— Тебе легче?

— Да.

Едва ли она хочет сейчас его поцеловать; скорее просто наслаждается этим хрупким моментом, ловит отголоски чувства единения, тающего в циане. 

Так или иначе, длится это недолго.

— Ты слышишь?

Слух у Гектора явно острее; даже сосредоточившись, Кассандре не сразу удаётся уловить смутный металлический лязг, доносящийся со стороны входа. 

Впрочем, вскоре он становится громче. А после его сменяет череда настороженных шорохов, глухие шаги — и чьё-то короткое «ох чёрт».

***

Кассандра, признаться, смутно представляла, как выглядит Квирин; пускай видела его не раз и не два — но отчего-то его внешность ни с именем, ни с фразой «отец Вэриана» в голове не вязалась. Лишь сейчас она отчётливо вспоминает этого человека, высокого, широкоплечего, с грузными короткопалыми руками, носящими на себе несколько шрамов; эти шрамы, потемневшие от времени, она и разглядывает неуместно тщательно, сидя напротив.

_Лишь бы не смотреть на Рапунцель._

Они впятером располагаются за столом на кухне, и Кассандра торопится заговорить, не видя смысла оттягивать неизбежное — и опасаясь услышать что-то _ободряющее_ в свой адрес.

Этого ещё не хватало.

Воздух звенит от напряжения, и рассказ получается скуп и нескладен. Немо обращённый к ней, кричаще неслышный вопрос о том, _зачем она это сделала_ , приходится аккуратно обойти, не зная, что ответить; а без этого ответа — всё остальное рассыпается, точно жемчужины без нитки, превращается в россыпь рваных, рубленых фактов.

Путь из Тёмного Королевства. Ранение в шею, понимание своих… особенностей, _её_ первое появление. Решение идти в Корону — лёгкое, словно это и так было очевидно. _Стыдно._

Она путешествует взглядом от начала длинного шрама на запястье Квирина — до окончания на верхней фаланге среднего пальца. И обратно. Туда-сюда, не отрываясь.

Землянка — полунесуществующая, конечно, но Кассандра не забегает вперёд, чтоб сохранить интригу — с тем самым зеркалом, творившим красные кристаллы… 

— Кристаллы страха, — вполголоса замечает Вэриан.

_— Страха?_

— Ну да. Это давно известная штука, правда, считалось, что артефактов, способных их продуцировать, уже практически не осталось. Мы были здорово удивлены, когда на улицах Короны появились эти камни. Зеркало агрегировало твои эмоции, и, видимо, прежде всего те, что относились к Короне. Чутче всего оно реагирует на страх. Потом — ярость, обида, желание защитить… Ещё много чего.

_Значит, когда Деманитус полагал, что Зан Тири использует зеркало для защиты Короны…_

Так. Неважно. Не забегать вперёд.

Факты-жемчужины путаются, мешаются друг с другом. Возможно, кое-где она нарушает хронологию. Создание башни — она упоминает неохотно визит в Корону, оборотный плащ, но в подробности не вдаётся. Непонимание собственных сил; _её_ витиеватые, упорные уходы от ответа, а следом за ними — рассказ о Ловушке… 

Кажется, в этом месте Квирин и Гектор переглядываются, но Кассандру это волнует слабо — от воспоминаний о Спирали в горле встаёт нехороший ком. Она говорит скупо, всё произошедшее описав парой предложений; ей будто заново становится жгуче стыдно за себя тогдашнюю, будто заново неясно — что могло её, дочь капитана гвардии, заставить взять заложника, заставить повести себя _так_?..

По счастью, никто её ни в чём не упрекает. Не задаёт вопросов. Не заостряет внимания на этом эпизоде. Она по-прежнему остервенело изучает чёртов шрам, не глядя на Рапунцель.

Гектор неслышно находит под столом её руку и сжимает в своей.

Потом становится проще. Жемчужины уже невозможно не спутать — похожие, как две капли воды, бесконечные, пафосные беседы с _ней_ ; но не так уж и важно, в каком порядке они шли друг за другом. Общая суть ясна: пока Кассандра учится влиять на Гектора, чтобы заставить рассказать об опале — про терапию они условились сейчас не упоминать, — _она_ всячески пытается всколыхнуть в ней былую ненависть, убеждает пойти войной на принцессу, на Корону, использовать Затмение, чтобы забрать Солнечную Каплю…

А поняв, что так ничего не добьётся, подкидывает письмо о призраке в доме Готель.

_Тут Кассандра понимает, что рассказ о Спирали — ещё не самое страшное._

_И вспоминает, что есть вещи, которые она никогда, никогда предпочла бы не знать._

— Удивительно, но я встретила там Рапунцель, — острой льдинкой роняет она и всё-таки решается перевести взгляд.

Рапунцель сидит, напряжённо опустив голову, сжимая узкими кистями столешницу так, что хорошо видно — молочно-белая кожа на костяшках ещё светлей, чем должна быть.

— _Удивительно_ , правда?..

— Всё было так, как я тебе сказала, — бесцветно-блеклым, совсем не свойственным ей тоном произносит Рапунцель. И добавляет через секунду, так и не поднимая головы:  
— Почти.


	29. 28

— На улице, когда я была одна, меня нагнал один мальчишка, Эрнесто. Он выглядел встревоженным, даже напуганным, и сказал, что у него ко мне важный разговор. Я поверила. Не похоже было, что он забавляется.

Ещё бы ты _не поверила_ , со смутным раздражением думает Кассандра; хотя куда сильнее злит то, что эту историю она уже слышала, с этим же дурацким словечком _мальчишка_. Да, сейчас разговор серьёзный, Рапунцель едва ли есть резон лгать, и тем не менее…

Признаться, если она соврёт касательно своей связи с демоном ради несуществующего шанса _вернуть их дружбу_ — Кассандра не удивится.

— Он рассказал, что только что залез в заброшенный домик леди Готель, и встретил там… её призрака. И тот ему передал письмо, и строго-настрого наказал отдать его лично в руки принцессе Рапунцель. Иначе его и всю его семью постигнет череда ужасных бед… о, ну вы же знаете этих призраков, верно?

Она обводит взглядом остальных, неуместно улыбнувшись. Невыносимо глупо — с учётом того, что _это был не призрак_ , и она об этом знает прекрасно. _Что за нелепое кокетство._

— О, так ты покажешь нам это письмо? — Кассандра недоумённо слышит, как неприязненно дрожит её голос. — Или что, тебе _призрак_ тоже повелел никому его не показывать, иначе начнётся череда страшных бед?

Рапунцель пристыженно опускает взгляд.

— Ты… права, к сожалению, Кассандра. Именно так. Точнее, в письме было сказано, чтобы я по прочтении его уничтожила. Я решила, что если уж поверю всему остальному, глупо будет этому не последовать…

— Остальному?

Пауза длится долго-долго, и Кассандра понимает: то, что было между ними раньше, — это было ещё не напряжение. А ещё растерянно осознаёт, что не может припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы Рапунцель вот так, в открытую, публично, признавала свою вину.

_Много времени прошло. Вероятно, просто стёрлось из памяти; не может ведь быть, чтоб такого ни разу не было._

Она сжимает крепче руку Гектора, склоняется к его плечу на миллиметр ближе. Впервые ловит себя на мысли, что, вероятно, не так и плохо, что она не может творить сейчас камни.

И Рапунцель начинает говорить — тихо, глухо, явно с некоторым трудом:  
— Письмо было написано от лица матушки… призрака матушки… не знаю. Она писала, что наблюдает за нами тайком, и что ей _очень, очень горько_ , что её дочери в таком разладе.

Кассандра шумно выдыхает. _Да. Определённо не так плохо._

— И она якобы… хочет нам помочь. И если я готова принять её помощь, мне следует прийти в назначенный час в её старый домик, где она нас встретит.

_Нас._ Возможно, это случайная оговорка, и Рапунцель не хотела этого выдавать; так или иначе, это режет слух.

— А дальше… Ох, знаете, это сложно даже объяснить. Вообще всё письмо было написано в такой напыщенной, высокопарной манере. Не совсем стихи, но что-то вроде верлибра.

— Мы же знаем, призраки такое любят, — не сдержавшись, ядовито роняет Кассандра.

Рапунцель оставляет её реплику без ответа:  
— Последняя часть содержала в себе несколько… как она это назвала, подсказок. Что мне сделать, чтобы мы с Кассандрой смогли помириться. Всё было очень иносказательно. Не бойся пойти на мой зов, не бойся провалиться сквозь землю, оказавшись перед выбором — поверни направо…

Кассандра чувствует, как в сердце рождается мертвенный сосущий холод, как он разливается по телу, болезненно воя, — вдобавок к противной прохладе от слабости, которой сейчас она почти не замечает. Дышать становится трудно.

_Она не хотела этого знать._

— А в самом конце было сказано: уничтожь письмо сразу после прочтения, никому не говори о нём, приходи совершенно одна. Ну и нелепо было послушаться всего остального, но испортить отношения с призраком, нарушив этот запрет, правда?

— Ты… поэтому не сказала мне о письме, когда я обо всём догадалась? — тихо спрашивает Кассандра. Она совершенно уверена, что причина была не в этом; и не знает, зачем даёт _бывшей подруге_ шанс такого трусливого отступления.

Даже сейчас улыбка трогает уголки губ Рапунцель. Возможно, это извращённая форма благодарности.

— Наверное.

На какое-то время виснет тишина. Глухая, оглушающая, в которой Кассандра далеко не сразу вспоминает — о том, _что именно_ случилось в домике Готель, не все ещё знают. И очередь рассказывать, видимо, за ней.

— _Она_ мне тоже оставила письмо. Якобы в Короне ходят слухи о призраке Готель…

Эта часть рассказа совершенно не откладывается в памяти — решившей, видимо, таким образом над Кассандрой смилостивиться. Всё расплывается в мутное, болючее, сосуще-ледяное пятно. Возможно, только так можно обо всём рассказать — и не прожить мысленно это снова.

Она даже не вцепляется ногтями в ладонь Гектора, когда переходит к финалу. Только в свою. Другой руки.

_Интересно, заподозрит кто-то, что она думала оставить Рапунцель — там?.._

— О, система подземелий в Короне очень обширная, — бодро произносит Вэриан, едва Кассандра завершает рассказ, и она ему чертовски благодарна. — И далеко не везде безопасная, это верно, из-за чего мы и используем её крайне ограниченно. Находясь в теле ребёнка, двигаясь осторожно, Зан Тири легко могла обследовать эту часть подземелья, оценить вероятность обвала. И решить, что она достаточно велика, если по нему будут идти две взрослые дамы со сверхсилами, да и ещё и по дороге подерутся… с кем-нибудь.

Перед последними словами слышна короткая пауза, случайная или нет.

_Впрочем, как будто он не прав?.._

— Но как в моей сумке появилось зеркало? Я не брала его, клянусь.

— Точно не было в письме такой _подсказки_?

— Кассандра!

Она сжимает зубы. Чёрт. Зарывается, в самом деле.

— А часто ты бродишь по Короне без охраны? — безразлично интересуется Гектор. — Так, что общаешься с глазу на глаз с уличными мальчишками или вроде того?

— Ну… Случается. У меня есть охрана, но иногда я их отпускаю. Как в тот момент, когда мы говорили с Эрнесто, именно так.

— Ну вот. Чудесный момент, чтобы подбросить тебе в сумку небольшой сюрприз. И надрезать заодно ремешок, чтоб ты _вовремя_ этот сюрприз обнаружила. Нужны, конечно, навыки карманника, но они у неё есть, я уверен.

Кассандра беззвучно кивает. Пожалуй, в отношении _неё_ «навыки карманника» — это ещё чертовски мягко сказано.

— А если бы я нашла этот сюрприз раньше?

Он пожимает плечами:  
— Риск — благородное дело. Да и сумку порвать куда проще, выбираясь из подземелья, а не чинно бродя по улицам. Нет, возможно, Зан предприняла что-то ещё. Так или иначе, своего она добилась.

И ответить на это нечего. _Своего добилась_ , не поспоришь.

За недолгое молчание кое-как собрав мысли, Кассандра продолжает рассказ. Запоздало говорит о том, как _она_ стала внешне взрослее и крепче, будучи случайно задетой острием камня в грудь. Короткий рассказ о _предавшем её мужчине_ вспоминает тоже — но, понятно, без контекста. Хотя всё равно чувствует себя неловко, и кажется, будто взгляды всех троих с той стороны стола снова изучают метки на их с Гектором коже — по поводу которых, надо признать, впрочем, никто ещё даже не отпустил ни одной реплики.

_Поразительная тактичность. Особенно для некоторых._

Об оружии она, конечно, не говорит ничего. Вообще. Хотя не знает точно, что именно рассказал Гектор Квирину, и какую часть из этого знает Вэриан. Вероятно, им четверым здесь не следует иметь друг от друга тайн; но — в любом случае, эта история не для ушей принцессы. Совсем. Как минимум сейчас.

_Когда всё кончится, возможно, она расскажет. Признав, что это только её вина._

— Потом… потом я _ей_ сказала, что хочу уехать отсюда. Навсегда. Где-нибудь далеко начать новую жизнь. И _она_ поняла, видимо, что все свои загадки пора бы засунуть поглубже, да удержать меня любой ценой.

— Ты… хочешь уехать отсюда? Навсегда?

_Ох уж эта драма, эта горечь в глазах._

— _Да_ , — и остальная часть рассказа, про _её_ план и случайную оговорку, про повторное путешествие в землянку — тоже расплывается в памяти. Вэриану явно не терпится что-то сказать, но он молчит, позволяя Кассандре достать уже слегка потрёпанный коричневый конверт, избирательно зачесть вслух лишь относящиеся к делу строки. А затем — он так же молча протягивает ладонь, как и тогда, когда просил амулеты; и Кассандра, вздохнув, отдаёт ему письмо — никуда не денешься. 

Предъявить единственную улику, доказать, что всё не ложь, — необходимо сейчас. Пускай и в горле едким комом жжётся вина; пускай то интимное, болезненно-личное, во что и так уже влезла сама и посвятила Гектора, — ей бы чертовски хотелось не чернить, не трепать дальше. Это не её тайна, и даже не _её_ тайна; это всё — того вот парня, легендарного инженера, который и так, кажется, совсем в этой истории был не счастлив.

Что Вэриан, задумчиво изучив письмо, тут же подтверждает.

— Да. На самом деле, всё так и было. Он любил Зан Тири, — он произносит это очень просто, без всякого пафоса. — И что касается того, что он якобы её предал… это она предала его первой. Использовала их совместный труд, чтобы напитаться силой из мира демонов. Не слишком при этом подумав о том, насколько безопасно будет подобное для окружающих.

— Это… разве предательство? — зачем-то спрашивает Кассандра.

Вэриан коротко дёргает плечами. Видно, что рассуждать о морали его сейчас не тянет.

— Вопрос терминологии. Не об этом речь. Суть в том, что Зан Тири была человеком, они работали вместе с Деманитусом. Просто сейчас только его биографы знают, что это довольно печальная правда, а не красивая сказка. При его жизни и сразу после смерти эта история была довольно известна, но… Потом его решили сделать национальным героем, а близкая связь с общепризнанным злом заметно портила светлый облик. Как известно, не можешь скрыть правду — сделай так, чтобы никто в неё не поверил.

Кассандра вглядывается, щурясь, в знакомые будто бы голубые глаза — и узнаёт, и не узнаёт этого человека. Как же он изменился после тюрьмы; раньше в нём и близко не было этого усталого, ироничного презрения ко многому вокруг.

_Наверное, ему так и лучше._

— Не думаю, что он сам одобрил бы такое, — совсем тихо добавляет он. — Ну да что уж теперь.

И всё то время, пока Кассандра завершает рассказ, пока говорит о ритуале, о Затмении, о том, до чего они с _ней_ договорились — то есть чертовски важные, в общем-то, говорит вещи, — всё это время в голове фоново бьётся бесполезная, дурная мысль. Рапунцель, вероятно, тоже когда-нибудь захотят сделать национальным героем — и историю _страшного предательства_ Кассандры тоже постараются либо вымарать из её биографии, либо довести до абсурда.

Пустят в народ, например, побасёнку вроде той, что была изложена в притащенной _ею_ пасквильной книжице. Только немного с другим подтекстом. Почему бы и нет?..

***

Квирин впервые берёт слово лишь тогда, когда Кассандра полностью, вплоть до пересказа вчерашнего разговора, завершает свою речь. Его голос глухой и очень низкий; он говорит медленно, отчётливо и как-то _весомо_ , точно чеканя фразами слух, интонационно ставя в конце каждой реплики крупную точку.

— Грань между нашим миром и миром демонов на Мысе действительно очень тонка. Сила берётся именно из мира демонов, что делает место довольно _тёмным_. С ним следует быть настороже.

— Пап, но разве это не значит, что Зан Тири будет легко отправить обратно?

— В какой-то степени да, — Квирин кивает, грузно качнув подбородком. — Но я говорю о самом ритуале. Я бы не советовал проводить его на Мысе. Хотя в Короне и поблизости иного места силы нет, но это не проблема, если использовать амулеты.

Кассандра невольно замирает, поначалу подспудно ощутив тревогу — и лишь секундой позже осознав, что за _ритуал_ он имеет в виду.

Квирин, кажется, понимает, что поспешил:  
— Кассандра? Ты намерена _на самом деле_ избавиться от опала?

Она говорит без агрессии, но дружелюбным такой ответ не назовёшь:  
— Мне казалось, или для нас сейчас это не главная проблема?.. Да и _она_ будет очень рада, если я достану опал сама, заметно облегчив _ей_ задачу.

— Нет. О том, чтобы сделать это до того, как будет решён вопрос с Зан Тири, речи не идёт. Но мы могли бы успеть и то, и другое. Затмение длится достаточно.

Краем глаза Кассандра смутно ловит выражение лица Рапунцель, и намеренно старается не повернуться, не рассмотреть его чётче. Кажется, той и в голову не приходило иных вариантов; и она сейчас _удивлена_ , если не сказать больше.

— И какое место ты предлагаешь для ритуала?

— Более подходящее. Я расскажу позже.

Ну да, разумеется. Рапунцель знать про Эдмунда не положено уж точно.

— Я пока не знаю, хочу ли избавляться от опала, — сухо произносит Кассандра. — Мне нужен твой совет. Оценка моего состояния, перспектив и… прочего.

Она с опаской смотрит в глаза Квирина; но тот лишь спокойно, сдержанно кивает:  
— Хорошо. Понял. Завтра я этим займусь.

— Спасибо.

Кажется, Рапунцель хочет ещё что-то сказать; и, кажется, судя по её осёкшемуся выдоху, — кое-кто её от этого резко предостерёг, стукнув под столом по щиколотке, ну или вроде того.

_И да, определённо, тюрьма пошла кое-кому на пользу._

Повисает молчание; тема, кажется, пока что закрыта — и Кассандра едва слышно, но облегчённо выдыхает, осознав это.

— Так вот, друзья, — Вэриан коротко кашляет, и она замечает перед ним на столе невесть откуда взявшуюся картонную папку. — Что касается основной проблемы, из-за которой мы тут собрались… Я навёл некоторые справки.

Его пальцы, и сейчас облачённые в плотные чёрные перчатки, раскрывают папку, скользят по верхнему листу.

— Затмение — событие и впрямь довольно примечательное. Многие артефакты получают особые возможности, и формально всё, предложенное Зан Тири, вполне исполнимо. При помощи устройства, именуемого Похитителем… о нём я расскажу чуть позже… что Солнечную Каплю, что Лунный Опал можно извлечь из обладателя. Также в Затмение становится гораздо легче нарушить грань между нашим миром и миром демонов. Причём в обе стороны — что призвать демона из нашего мира, что отправить туда, в тот мир… гм… всё, что плохо закреплено. Увы, это заклинание действует не слишком гибко.

— Заклинание? — переспрашивает Кассандра.

— Да, именно, — он деловито кивает, перелистывая страницу. — Чтобы связаться с миром демонов, нужно произнести верное заклинание. Чтобы оно сработало, нужна внушительная, разносторонняя магическая сила, и… гм… один из вариантов — это именно синергия Солнечной Капли и Лунного Опала. Но! Должен заметить, что они не обязаны находиться в одном носителе. Если Рапунцель и Кассандра прочтут в унисон заклинание, задействовав силы каждая своего артефакта, — этого будет достаточно.

_Уже лучше._ Было бы скверно, если бы для того, чтобы отправить _её_ назад, кому-то из них и вправду _неизбежно_ пришлось расстаться со своим артефактом; и уж того хуже — если бы другому неизбежно пришлось вобрать в себя артефакт чужой.

— Прекрасно. И что же ты предлагаешь? — негромко выдыхает Гектор.

Это вот его умение абсолютно незаметно, оттенком голоса, изгибом брови, ленивым поворотом головы сообщить собеседнику, что тот — полное ничтожество, Кассандру по-прежнему восхищает; вот только сейчас кажется немного неуместным.

Ну, или не немного.

Но Вэриан то ли неплохо держит себя в руках, то ли просто слишком увлечён докладом, чтобы замечать подобные тонкости:  
— Исходя из того, что я узнал, основной мой тезис: мы должны до последнего держать в неведении Зан Тири. Делать вид, что мы только из осторожности пленили Кассандру, веря в то, что она хочет просто извлечь из себя опал во время Затмения. Что мы в принципе не в курсе о её… подруге, и несмотря на все меры безопасности, по факту благополучно даём себя провести.

_— Потрясающе._

— Благодарю, — это весело звучащее слово выглядит почти достойным ответом на явный сарказм. — Так вот. Чтобы извлечь артефакт, вроде Опала или Капли, из носителя, нужно специальное устройство. В простонародье оно называется Похитителем.

Он поднимает перед собой листок с чертежом, медленно рисует им в воздухе полукруг, давая рассмотреть всем присутствующим. Кассандра видит набросанный карандашом от руки агрегат, формой напоминающий Жало Янтаря: цилиндрический, с одной стороны закрытый, с другой — сходящийся в единое острие.

— Он совсем не сложен в построении, но… занятно, что его устройство позволяет много модификаций. Далеко не все из которых заметны на первый взгляд. Думаю, Зан изначально рассчитывала на это. Незаметно поменять его так, чтобы, в лучшем случае, не Кассандра лишилась Опала, а Рапунцель — Солнечной Капли.

— А в худшем? — прищурясь, колокольчиком спрашивает Рапунцель.

— А в худшем — чтобы артефактов лишились мы обе, — сухо, неожиданно низко, будто голос внезапно сел, произносит Кассандра. — И она забрала их себе. И вернулась уже самостоятельно. Это ведь возможно, Вэриан?

Тот поводит плечами:  
— Вероятно. Доказательств обратного я не встречал. Честно говоря… не думаю, что нас должно сейчас волновать, намерена ли она освободить себя сама или твоими руками.

_Вот чёрт._ Едва ли он специально, но, кажется, большинство присутствующих смотрят на неё теперь… _нехорошо_.

Не важно. Не для того они тут собрались, чтоб на неё хорошо смотрели.

— Ладно, — кивает она. — Допустим. Иными словами, ты построишь Похититель, а потом мы позволим _ей_ всё в нём поменять как хочется? Чтобы в решающий момент вообще его не включать, а вместо этого — прочесть заклятие, отправив _её_ на тот свет, так?

— Не совсем. Точнее, почти, но всё, к сожалению, не так просто. Чтобы отправить её на тот свет, портал нужно активировать в достаточно… гм… опасном режиме. В течение пары минут он будет всасывать… гм… всё. Вообще всё, что попадёт в его зону действия. И конкретно для портала на Мысе зона действия может оказаться слишком велика. Да и ваша с Рапунцель безопасность — здесь отдельный вопрос.

Гектор ничего не говорит — просто так _смотрит_ , ухмыляясь уголком губ, что Кассандре хочется тоже стукнуть его по щиколотке.

— Так что потребуется принять некоторые… гм… защитные меры, чтобы вместе с Зан Тири в портал не унесло часть Короны, да и вас в придачу. Кое-какие идеи у меня есть, но мне нужно ещё день-два, чтобы довести их до ума, — он быстро переглядывается с отцом. — Но полагаю, над Мысом придётся отстроить что-то вроде защитного купола. В принципе, извлечение артефакта из носителя — тоже процесс небезопасный, высвобождается много энергии… так что, думаю, перед Зан Тири мы можем просто сделать вид, что хотим перестраховаться.

— _Сделать вид?_ Интересно, как? — щурится Гектор. — Едва ли на твоём куполе, из чего бы там ты ни собрался его делать, будет крупно написано, что он нужен для перестраховки.

— Просто нужно, чтобы я связалась с Зан, — коротко бросает Кассандра. — До Затмения.

Он поворачивается к ней, холодит циановым взглядом; это что-то слишком интимное, явно неуместное сейчас — но негласно брошенный вызов откликается щекотным азартом в кончиках пальцев.

— И каким же образом? Думаешь, она хоть чему-то поверит, если незадолго до Затмения нас из _страшного заточения_ просто выпустят погулять?

— Нет. Так, конечно, она ничему не поверит, — Кассандра улыбается обманчиво безоружно. — И я не знаю пока, как это реализовать. Возможно, кто-то из ребят что-то предложит. Но… у нас с ней осталось слишком много нерешённых вопросов. И если не дать ей возможность со мной связаться, боюсь, эту возможность она возьмёт сама.

Ненадолго повисает молчание. Затем Квирин медленно произносит:  
— Она права. Думаю, Зан Тири и без того уже предполагает, что её предали. Мы должны её разубедить.

Гектор улыбается — на какое-то мгновение, только ей, так, что никто другой наверняка и не замечает. И сжимает её руку под столом, и медленно-медленно, явно издеваясь, гладит пальцем её запястье, рисуя один непрерывный зигзаг. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Не меньше шести зубцов.

Кассандра незаметно сжимает зубы, прикусив изнутри тонкую кожу щеки. Опускает взгляд, вперивая его в стол, делает пару вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и говорит нарочито бодро:  
— Ладно. Думаю, у нас будет ещё несколько дней, чтобы обсудить детали этой встречи. Но кое-что ещё нужно для… разубеждения. Меры сдерживания для меня.

Ей никто ничего не говорит вслух, но их взгляды скользят по ней, обжигая кожу, так, что былой налёт возбуждения испаряется враз; она понимает внезапно и резко — все очень, очень ждали, когда она заговорит об этом первой, и сейчас им одновременно легко от того, что она всё же заговорила, и тяжело от того, что это всё же придётся обсуждать.

Особенно Рапунцель. У той вообще тонкие губы прорисовали удивлённую букву «О», как на детских картинках.

— О чём ты? — осторожно спрашивает Вэриан.

_Ну, ну, будто ты не понимаешь, парень. Будто не твои одетые в перчатки лапки строили проект «Жало Янтаря», будто не ты говорил мне сегодня «мва-ха-ха» из-за медовых прутьев._

— Ты _прекрасно_ знаешь, о чём я, — не сдерживается Кассандра. — Надо вести нашу линию до конца. Если уж вы не доверяете мне настолько, что посадили нас в убежище, где не работают мои способности, — то уж тем более должны позаботиться о том, чтобы я не взбрыкнула во время Затмения. Сделать что-то, чтобы я не могла творить камни. Или… могла, но не сделала этого. Заключить меня в такую же клетку, заковать в оковы… взять на прицел, — последнее она добавляет осторожно, вполголоса. — Что угодно, чтобы это ограничило меня, но при этом не помешало ритуалу, ну и открытию портала, разумеется. Кто угодно поступил бы так. Если вы ничего не предпримете, _она_ никогда не поверит, что мы с вами не заодно. Не говоря уж о том, что вы и сами наверняка…

— Мы тебе доверяем! — поспешно перебивает Рапунцель.

Кассандра ядовито усмехается:  
 _— Разумеется._

— Да, я думал об этом, — по счастью, тут же подхватывает Вэриан. — У меня есть кое-какие… гм… наработки, но нужно будет восстановить кое-что после одного… гм… инцидента, да и подумать, как развить эти идеи в нужном направлении. Мне потребуется несколько дней. И, думаю, кое-где твоё непосредственное участие. Дело пойдёт куда быстрее, если я смогу оценить кое-какие твои характеристики, да и наблюдать реакцию… гм… в режиме реального времени.

Ну, парень явно не мастер формулировок. Даже сама Кассандра, вполне отчётливо представляя, что её ждёт, — не может не признать, что звучит это довольно… неприятно.

— Если так, — сухо цедит Гектор, — я бы тоже хотел принять… _непосредственное участие_. Если мэтр не возражает, разумеется.

На пару секунд Вэриан теряется, видимо, даже со своим новым опытом не способный с ходу придумать, как ответить на столь явно сочащуюся сарказмом фразу; и в это время Квирин кивает, произнося:  
— Да. Спасибо. Думаю, твои опыт и знания будут более чем полезны.

Кассандра всё-таки легко пинает Гектора по щиколотке. Так… скорее, просто от бессилия, чем по какой-либо другой причине; она не против его участия, вовсе нет, но такое поведение почти что приводит её в ступор.

И получает в ответ ещё один зигзаг на запястье.

_Ну. Допустим, заслуженно._

— Так вот, — Вэриан, кашлянув ещё разок, кладёт карандаш, которым в ходе разговора делал на листе пометки. — Резюмирую. Мы как учёные, — он легко, будто такой состав и был заранее оговорен, обводит глазами Квирина и Гектора, — сейчас имеем два направления работы. Первое — купол и меры защиты от попадания в портал; второе — сдерживание Кассандры. Попутно необходимо продумать, как преподнести всё так, чтобы вызвать минимум подозрений у Зан Тири. И чуть позже, когда детали прояснятся, решить, каким образом подстроить её встречу с Кассандрой. А там — максимально достоверно объяснить причины нашего поведения, ну и… постараться понять, намерена ли она действовать по прежней схеме. Всё верно?

Квирин и Кассандра молча кивают; Гектор произносит короткое «да», и приглядевшись, кажется, можно заметить, как несказанное им «как ни странно» беззвучно тает в воздухе.

На лице у Рапунцель — сомнения; и нешуточные, очень… ну, насколько Кассандра способна ещё читать её мимику. Но, поколебавшись, она произносит:  
— Да… пожалуй. Я не смогу проводить здесь с вами всё время, но постараюсь навещать как можно чаще…

— Это не проблема, — бодро откликается Вэриан. — Мы будем всегда держать тебя в курсе дела. Информировать максимально оперативно.

— Спасибо, — медленно, с тем же сомнением кивает она. И бросает взгляд на Кассандру.

Та, испытывая к себе вялое презрение за трусость, — делает вид, что узор на дорогом палисандровом столе ей крайне интересен, равно как и обложка папки, в которую Вэриан аккуратно складывает листы. Он же и первым поднимается с места; Кассандра чувствует, как что-то невероятно тяжёлое, холодное, колючее падает с сердца и растворяется в пустоте. Секунда ещё — и все они втроём выйдут отсюда, попрощаются, просочатся меж янтарных прутьев и исчезнут во мраке; и тогда на неё навалится наконец запихнутая подальше усталость, и…

— Кассандра?..

Она вздрагивает. Повернувшись, упирается взглядом в знакомый уже серый плащ. _Когда она успела обогнуть стол?.._

— Можно тебя на пару слов?

— Я не…

Гектор, коротко пожав её пальцы, встаёт из-за стола и отходит к Квирину, тут же заводя с ним какой-то разговор полушёпотом.

_Вот паршивец._

— Кассандра? — зелёные глаза смотрят на неё вопросительно.

— Я… ладно, хорошо, пошли, — она шумно выдыхает, проводя по лицу рукой.

В груди что-то грустно, тоскливо ноет, подвывая; но — _для дела_ так, наверное, будет правильно.

По меньшей мере, ей хочется так думать.


	30. 29

Поначалу кажется, что Рапунцель ведёт её наугад, просто выбирает первую попавшуюся дверь подальше от кухни; но оглядевшись, Кассандра понимает, что они находятся в _её_ комнате, в нежно-розовых пудровых стенах, среди изящной светлой мебели на тонких ножках. Здесь всё такое — _изящное и светлое_ , будто бы невесомо парящее в воздухе; только широкая кровать покрыта тяжеловесно-ярким, лиловым покрывалом, режущим глаз сочностью цвета среди всего эфирного великолепия.

Кассандра откидывается спиной на стену, поборов подспудный страх запачкать собой безупречно светлую поверхность. Невольно скрещивает руки на груди.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить?

В глазах Рапунцель мелькает тоска.

— Ты хочешь оставить в себе Опал?..

Кассандра мрачно опускает голову:  
— Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, прости. Я, как минимум, должна обсудить это с Квирином, чтобы что-то решать.

— Но зачем? Откуда у тебя вообще такие мысли?

_Вот чёрт. Неужели так сложно разок услышать и остановиться, когда просят?_

Она не знает, что допустимо отвечать сейчас. Посвящать Рапунцель в тайны Братства — уж точно не время.

— Во-первых, он даёт и вправду ценные способности, если ими управлять. Не могу сказать, что достигла совершенства, но… делаю кое-какие успехи. Во-вторых, ты не думала, что если Опал лишится носителя, засилье чёрных камней начнётся опять?

Тут же она понимает, _что_ Рапунцель может на такое ответить; становится леденяще тревожно, и в то же время мелькает мысль — она ведь для того так и сказала, чтобы услышать наконец этот ответ, разве нет?..

Но ту, как ни странно, перспективы _обрести невиданную силу, равных которой никто не знал,_ кажется, больше уже не привлекают.

— Думаю, мы сможем с этим разобраться.

— О, правда? Интересно, как? — вскидывает голову Кассандра. — Что, серьёзно, за столько лет никто не нашёл способа уничтожить Опал, или хотя бы сдерживать чуть более эффективно, чем попросту никого не подпускать близко, а Вэриан вот так возьмёт и _разберётся_?..

_— Кассандра._

Рапунцель делает несколько шагов назад, плавно опускается на край кровати. В глубине сознания мелькает ассоциация — мимолётная, тягостная, странная.

— Я… понимаю это. Надо признать, это даже великодушно с твоей стороны. Но неужели ты не видишь, что Опал делает с тобой?

Хм. Интересно знать, к чему она клонит. Кто-то поделился с ней всё-таки частью секретов Братства, или…

— _Не вижу_ , — чуть саркастически, с вызовом произносит она. — Что Опал делает со мной?

Помолчав, Рапунцель медленно пожимает плечами, как-то покато их после этого опустив, и лишь потом произносит:  
— Ты стала другой.

— Да. Такое случается с людьми. Знаешь, не всегда тут замешаны артефакты.

— Я не об этом.

— А о чём?

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Ты стала _опасной_.

Она поднимает голову, глядит на Кассандру внимательно, печально и напряжённо; и в её глазах горит тревога, беспокойство и страх, будто бы это совсем не Кассандра, будто кто-то другой стал _опасным_ — а она искренне спешит предупредить об этом лучшую подругу, чтобы та была осторожна, пока не поздно.

Кассандре казалось, что после всего, что сегодня было, её, измотанную, усталую, ещё и полувыпитую янтарём, ничем уже не пробьёшь.

Напрасно.

— О. Тебе рассказали об этом твои дорогие подданные, что поют злые песенки об опаловом монстре, верно? Или что, решили с Юджином пожить светской жизнью, сходили на популярный спектакль? Или ты купила себе пасквильную книжонку, почитать на досуге?..

Какое-то мгновение они ещё смотрят друг другу в глаза; затем Рапунцель резко опускает голову, и как-то нервически сжимает руки на коленях, будто устыдившись.

— Слушай, я знаю, что наделала много _дерьма_ , — Кассандра чеканит это слово с каким-то потаённым злорадством, будто вчерашний школяр, горланящий бранную песенку под окнами академии. — Прекрасно знаю. Да, прощения не прошу, смысла не вижу, ничего это не изменит, да и смешно, но это не значит, что я не в курсе.

Рапунцель коротко вздыхает, будто намереваясь что-то сказать, но всё-таки молчит.

— Но то, что я всё это сделала, не объясняет для меня другого. Как ты, утверждая, что я осталась твоим другом, что ты готова меня по-королевски простить и что всё можно исправить… как ты допустила, чтобы эта чёртова грязь про меня расползлась по всей Короне? А после того, как слышала, какими словами меня зовут твои распрекрасные подданные, что про меня болтают, пишут, поют и ставят на сцене, — как ты могла смотреть мне в глаза, там, в домике, говорить, что скучала, что рада оказаться со мной в команде, что… _всё остальное_? Повелась на чьё-то мутное письмо ради встречи со мной — и сносила при этом спокойно все истории об опаловом монстре, о чудище, о дьяволе? Я не спорю, — быстро добавляет она, заподозрив, что Рапунцель вот-вот ответит, не дав договорить, — не спорю, что всё это заслужила. Да, про меня сочинили и много небылиц, но… это было ожидаемо, после моих поступков. Я не жалуюсь. Но зная обо всём об этом, снова искать со мной контакта, рассказывать про дружбу… как? Зачем? Для чего всё это?

Кассандра судорожно глотает воздух ртом, закончив столь длинную тираду, чувствуя, что на грудь будто лёг тяжеленный груз. Она… не ждала от себя такого. Думала, будет злиться, огрызаться, обвинять — но нет, всё это звучит совершенно иначе. В том, что она сказала, слишком хорошо слышно, что ей больно; это… лишнее, явно лишнее сейчас.

Она жалеет почти что.

— Я не знаю, — тихо, бесцветным голосом произносит Рапунцель, чуть заметно качая головой; по её макушке скачут золотые блики. — Мне тоже было больно это всё слышать. Но… ты ведь сама мне столько говорила про долг монарха, про то, что скоро я стану королевой, что должна заботиться прежде всего о народе, верно? Так думаешь, было бы правильно их переубеждать? Навязывать, что им говорить и что думать, запрещать все эти _мерзкие_ истории, песенки, пьесы, разворачивать пропаганду, убеждать их в том, что всё было не так… просто потому, что ты мой друг?..

Кассандра замирает. Чёртов груз, лежащий на груди, будто прорастает внутрь, разрывая что-то в сердце, продираясь сквозь него корнями.

— Я не знаю, — эхом повторяет Рапунцель ещё раз. — Ты не заслужила такого, конечно. Даже близко _такого_ не заслужила. Но… ты ведь понимаешь, что такое народная молва? — она неуклюже, совершенно неуместно добавляет в голос капельку фальшивой весёлости. — Скажи им хоть что-то — преувеличат стократ. Иначе это не работает. И я… и мне пришлось бы представить тебя едва ли не рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах, просто чтобы перечеркнуть тот образ, что уже для тебя нарисовали. Мне пришлось бы много лгать. Ты думаешь, это… правильно? Лгать своему народу, причём не для того, чтобы сделать ему же лучше, а просто из личного интереса? Думаешь, это достойно монарха?

Вопрос звучит совсем не риторическим. И достаточно искренним, чтобы заслуживать ответа.

— Нет, — глухо, надтреснуто произносит Кассандра; и тут же, рассерженно прокашлявшись, повторяет уже громче:  
— Нет. Ты права, это недостойно.

Ей отчего-то ужасно больно говорить это. Но иначе никак нельзя.

Они молчат пару секунд. И Рапунцель выдыхает с какой-то странной лучистой усмешкой:  
— Вот видишь. Ты частенько сердилась, что я совсем тебя не слушаю. Но… чему-то ты меня всё же научила.

Поспорить здесь не с чем, но что-то в её интонации неуловимо задевает Кассандру; и из того круговорота вины и осознания своей неправоты, в котором она успела почти что потонуть, — выдёргивает обратно, даря слабое, но спасительное раздражение.

— _Похвально_ , — холодно хмыкает она. — Но на кой чёрт было вообще сообщать всем и каждому о том, что случилось в Тёмном Королевстве? Да, да, я понимаю, я вас предала, и я подобное заслужила, но… это попросту неразумно. И недальновидно. Смертельно опасные артефакты — не лучшая тема для интереса обывателей. И уж то, что один из них звал их ненаглядную принцессу, попутно разворотив полкоролевства камнями, — тем более, _разве нет_?

А вот этот вопрос — уже почти риторический, если честно. Ответ она знает наверняка. Это скорее уж изощрённое издевательство… в какой-то степени.

Рапунцель понуро опускает голову.

— Совершенно с тобой согласна. Мы с Юджином крупно поругались тогда, и… я сказала ему почти то же самое. За исключением того, что _не считаю, что ты этого заслужила_. Ты наш друг. Прости нас. Мы должны были сохранить тайну.

Это конечно, тоже сейчас лишнее; но — Кассандра, отчего-то чувствуя, что так будет правильно, кивнув, выдыхает:  
— Не бери в голову. Вам не за что просить прощения. Да и… это не имеет значения больше. Я тут только ради дела.

— Кассандра…

— _Пожалуйста_ , — с нажимом произносит она. И прикрывает глаза, будто надеется таким образом защититься от неотвратимо грозящего разговора — как дети прячутся под одеялом от подкроватных монстров.

И способ безотказный. Разговора и впрямь не происходит. Между ними повисает только блеклая, сухая пустота; даже груз на груди будто выцветает, тает в пространстве, оставляя после себя _ничто_. 

Ей пусто. Очень, очень, очень пусто.

— Спасибо за убежище, — говорит она, кажется, только для того, чтобы стало чуть менее пусто. — Условия… содержания шикарные. Не волнуйся, мы оставим всё как было, по возможности.

— _Кассандра…_ — устало выдыхает Рапунцель. — Ну не нужно хоть этого. Пожалуйста. Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что вы можете использовать здесь всё что угодно, и как пожелаете. От меня не убудет. Не нужно… _вот так_. Тем более… _если ты тут только ради дела_.

— Да. Пожалуй, ты права. Спасибо.

Кассандра водит пальцами по гладкой, свежеокрашенной поверхности стены.

Они пытаются удержаться, сопротивляться, но в пустоту утягивает безвозвратно.

— Слушай, я… Я хочу, чтобы ты знала — мне очень, очень неприятно выделывать с тобой все эти штуки, — Рапунцель будто выкидывает в отвесную скалу последний крюк, силясь уцепиться, не соскользнуть. — Янтарная клетка, оковы, сдерживание… Я понимаю, что это необходимо. Но мне так тягостно.

Кассандра сухо усмехается:  
 _— Мне тоже._

Острие крюка пропахивает камень со скрежетом, соскальзывает вниз. В пустоту.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — Рапунцель поднимается с кровати. И Кассандра, плавая в какой-то прострации, думая почти уже о чём-то своём — или, скорее даже, не думая вообще, — откликается совсем машинально:  
— Спасибо.

Ох, неловко выходит.

Рапунцель зачем-то накидывает капюшон.

Открывает дверь и серой тенью растворяется в коридоре.

***

Накрывает её почти сразу, как она и предполагала. Несколько минут она стоит, не меняя позы, по-прежнему опираясь спиной на нежно-розовую стену; и едва отпускают мандраж, волнение и злость — душным мешком наваливается ватная, глухая усталость, будто выпивающая всё тело, оставляя лишь оболочку.

Умом Кассандра, понимает, впрочем, что усталость эта была и раньше — просто было _не до неё_ ; хотя едва ли это что-то сейчас меняет.

Она добредает до кровати, ложится прямо на покрывало. Чует запах цветочного парфюма, каким обрабатывают во дворце бельё после стирки; за эти чёртовы полгода — он не изменился.

По счастью, у неё сейчас нет сил вспомнить из-за этого что-нибудь ненужное.

Она уже близка к тому, чтобы провалиться в мутную дремоту, но внезапно понимает, что в убежище как-то подозрительно тихо. И, дойдя до входной двери, находит прикреплённую под замком записку:

_Ушёл в лабораторию, надо кое-что обсудить. Я ненадолго._

Кассандра машинально сминает меж пальцев характерно шершавую бумагу; кажется, это обрывок листа из папки Вэриана.

Она возвращается в комнату принцессы — в голове иронично всплывают слова о том, что _можно использовать здесь что угодно_ , и чуть неловко, но что уж делать, раз начала, — и снова ложится на кровать. Возможно, всё-таки проваливается в сон, потому как лязга входных замков, стука дверей не слышит вовсе; и в реальность возвращается лишь тогда, когда открывается дверь в комнату.

— О. Вот ты где.

Гектор подходит ближе, мягко касается её виска тыльной стороной ладони.

— Как ты?

— Такое себе, — она охотно ластится к его руке. — Жить буду. Но у меня такое чувство, будто я состою сейчас только из тоненькой такой шкурки, и… я скучаю по всему остальному. Хотелось бы его обратно.

— О, понимаю, в какой-то степени, — Гектор мимолётно усмехается; ложится на другую сторону кровати, с явным наслаждением вытягивая тело, сохраняя ощутимое расстояние между ними. — В лабе хорошо, там нет всей этой дряни. Надеюсь, тебе завтра тоже дадут туда прийти… без сдерживания, совсем.

Кассандра коротко пожимает тем плечом, что не утыкается в упругий матрас. Было бы неплохо, да. Но сейчас не выходит об этом даже думать.

— Вы обсудили, что хотели?

— Н-ну… В целом да. Завтра утром за нами придут, — он фыркает, кажется, забавляясь звучанию этой фразы. — Квирин посмотрит на твои способности, оценит ситуацию с опалом. А его сын сразу займётся восстановлением оружия и прочими янтарными штуками. И, надеюсь, в процессе ничего не сотрёт с лица земли, — он скептически кривится, чуточку переигрывая, впрочем.

— Зачем ты так с ним себя ведёшь?

Он щурит циановые глаза, растягивает губы в улыбке; Кассандра невольно, сама почти что не замечая, пододвигается чуточку ближе.

— Ну. Я ревную.

_— Ой не ври._

— Я и не вру. Знаешь, мне невыносимо думать, что этот малолетний смазливый выскочка смел за тобой увиваться, — произносит он, драматично растягивая слова, и сам же при этом и смеётся. — О, а вдруг ты всё же была близка к тому, чтобы ответить взаимностью?..

— _Гектор_ , — она пытается посмотреть на него строго; получается, впрочем, не слишком. — Я серьёзно.

— А я совершенно серьёзен. Не щадишь ты моих чувств, — но мгновение спустя он всё же стирает с лица гримасу. — Ну… ладно. Если честно, это объяснить не так-то просто.

Он поправляет невидимую сбившуюся прядь в волосах Кассандры, легко касаясь пальцами её лба, — и тут же убирает руку, кажется, поддразнивая немного.

Она упрямо не меняется в лице.

— Просто парень уж слишком, опасно беззаботен. Будто точно знает, что именно с ним никогда ничего фатального не случится. Помнишь ведь то чёртово оружие, да? Мне даже делать особо ничего не пришлось. Сосуд с кислотой стоял на одной из полок, ничем не закреплённый… и если бы здание по какой-то причине хоть чуточку содрогнулось — случилось бы ровно то же самое. Просто он отчего-то был уверен, что оно _не_ содрогнется. Что так можно. Ну и зеркало, и документы, которые украла Зан… Без комментариев.

Кассандра припоминает котлы, рванувшие под землёй в Старой Короне. Возразить ей нечего.

— Я подозреваю, откуда такое взялось. Парень талантливый, увлечённый, пользуется, видимо, всеобщей симпатией. Даже если устроит взрыв или пожар разок-другой — наверняка сойдёт с рук. Простят, понадеются, что потом он придумает что-нибудь, что с лихвой всё окупит. Оно, может быть, так и будет, но… В нашей ситуации ошибка может быть смертельной. И непоправимой. Ты понимаешь.

Последнее звучит довольно зловеще; но Кассандра откровенно ухмыляется словам о том, как Вэриану всё сходило с рук, и не обращает особого внимания.

— Квирин его очень любит, и хоть и пытается быть строгим, выходит не слишком. Помнится, он упоминал, как сыночка как-то раз запечатал его в янтарь… Эй, ты почему так смотришь?

— Да так, — хмыкает Кассандра. — Просто сыночка после этого отсидел в тюрьме. Об этом ты не слышал?

Гектор недоверчиво щурится:  
— В тюрьме? За то, что заточил папашу в янтарь? Да ладно, Квирин не стал бы…

— Ну нет. Вообще всё было совсем не так.

Она сомневается на секунду, стоит ли рассказывать; но что плохого — если ограничиться только правдой, разумеется? История в Короне и так известная, ни для кого не секрет. И… быть может, стычек в их так называемой команде станет чуть меньше.

Она рассказывает. Про камни, заполонившие Корону, про то, как Вэриан использовал янтарь в попытке бороться с ними; про заточённого Квирина, про бурю и эвакуацию. Гектор насмешливо кривится, слушая, и Кассандре по-прежнему нечего на такую реакцию возразить. Но ей отчего-то неприятно.

Он громко свистит, вытягивая трубочкой покусанные губы, когда речь заходит о зельях и автоматонах, о том, как королеву взяли в заложники. Но лишь когда Кассандра завершает рассказ попаданием Вэриана в тюрьму, позволяет себе нарушить молчание:  
— Ладно. Что сказать… история впечатляет. И сама по себе, и тем, что он мало чему научился. А как он вышел на свободу?

— Ну, врать не стану, тут я толком не в курсе, — хотя ошиваясь поодаль Короны, она слышала немало слухов, зачастую противоречивых. — Говорят, из тюрьмы бежали бандиты, попытались захватить королевство, но Вэриан помешал им. Подробностей не знаю. Я была… уже не в Короне тогда.

— О. Ну я и говорю — _впечатляюще_. Жаль, что ему не помогло. Даже странно.

— Вообще он здорово поменялся за это время. В лучшую сторону.

— О, то есть раньше было ещё хуже?

Кассандра обречённо выдыхает, выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Слушай, ты правда думаешь, что твои упражнения в остроумии помогут ему прозреть? Может, проще и разумнее поговорить напрямую, а не устраивать этот обстрел сарказмом на потеху публике?

Окончание реплики неожиданно звенит в воздухе, и Кассандра понимает, что повысила голос. Они в молчании смотрят друг на друга; губы Гектора растягиваются в улыбке, и сердце колет уже почти позабытой досадой — _хотела бы она видеть сейчас его глаза_.

— О, да ты просто заступаешься за старого дружка, — вкрадчиво говорит он и протягивает руку; его пальцы скользят по её волосам, опускаются на шею. Выпитая янтарём до дна, Кассандра едва ли способна сейчас на какие-либо физические нагрузки; но так или иначе, тема разговора начинает казаться _чуть менее важной_.

— Ну да. Разумеется, — в тон, шёпотом отвечает она. — Дело именно в этом.

— Но в чём-то ты права, быть может. Я подумаю, — он щекотно проводит фалангой пальца по нижнему краю её губ. И тут же убирает руку, и добавляет неожиданно серьёзно:  
— В конце концов, можешь считать, что я просто завидую. Я в его годы слышал от окружающих в основном пожелания прогуляться до всяческих интересных мест.

Он аккуратно, будто походя, берёт её кисть в свою — причём в правую.

Пальцы тут же греет странным, неестественным жаром.

— Ты спрашивала, что с ней, помнишь?

— Да. Было дело. Сотню лет назад, — она припоминает момент, когда впервые _сама захотела_ нырнуть в циан.

Насколько же всё тогда было иначе.

— Это последствия той травмы, о которой я говорил, — произносит он неохотно.

— Ты же всё исправил с помощью магии?

Он грустно усмехается. Соединяет их кисти теснее, переплетая пальцы, и Кассандра чувствует, что эпицентр жара в его ладони — почти в середине, чуть сверху. Кажется, именно там, где с тыльной стороны расположен символ Братства.

— Ну. Во-первых, _не я_ … это так, просто для чистоты фактов. Во-вторых, даже магией, даже сильной, не всё и не всегда можно исправить. Там изначально раздробило почти все кости. Лечить и восстанавливать… разными методами… пришлось несколько лет. Не думай, что хватило одного заклятия — и всё сразу встало на свои места.

— Как со мной, — виновато, еле слышно говорит Кассандра.

Он слабо улыбается:  
— Ну, я рад, что за эти годы столького нахватался, что тебя сумел вылечить так просто. Но и ситуация там была совсем другая. А я… мне тоже, в общем-то, здорово повезло. Сколько лекарей, сколько сильных магов говорили, что здесь _нельзя_ ничего восстановить! А в итоге — она просто болит и воспаляется иногда. Довольно редко. Это почти не мешает.

Он чуть сжимает руку Кассандры, прокатывая волну напряжения от запястья до пальцев.

— Хотя выдвижные клинки были всё-таки отличным выбором. Надеюсь, мальчишка с ними ничего не сделает.

— Гектор…

— Что? Я о том, что его лаба уж точно не самое безопасное место.

— Слушай, а как ты так умудрился? Чтобы так выборочно, на одной кисти, но при этом раздробить все кости?

Она тут же понимает, что вопрос не лучший. Лицо Гектора явственно мрачнеет, от былой весёлости не остаётся и следа.

— Да так. Полез туда, куда меня вообще не звали, защищать того, кто об этом вообще не просил. Как понимаешь, защищать в итоге пришлось меня, и объективно, при моей тогдашней подготовке — иначе и быть не могло. Я был… ну, как раз в возрасте Вэриана, примерно.

Кассандру даже почти что не колет ревностью; она слишком хорошо догадывается, _кого именно_ он мог тогда полезть защищать. И кто его потом лечил своей магией; и почему он говорит сейчас об этом так неохотно, мрачно, чуточку морщась на каждом слове.

— Ну, знаешь, урок вышел преотличный. Воспаления в руке — небольшая плата за то, чтобы понять, что ты не всесилен, — говорит он негромко; и, помедлив, ещё тише добавляет:  
— Жаль, я не понял тогда кое-чего ещё.

— Чего?.. — спрашивает Кассандра одними губами. Так, что можно при желании не расслышать.

— Того, что не стоит лезть туда, где ты не нужен. И уж тем более — к тем, _кому_ ты не нужен.

Она не осознаёт толком, почему на этой фразе болезненно колет сердце:  
— Это… не всегда так уж просто понять. То, что ты не нужен.

— Совсем не просто. Но тоже стоит научиться пораньше.

Он медленно закрывает глаза, заставляя циан погаснуть.

— Она могла бы сама тебе всё объяснить… в таком-то возрасте, — Кассандра смутно чует, что от неё это звучит немножко лукаво; но желание поддержать Гектора, да и, что уж там, живая всё ещё неприязнь берут верх. — Тем более, если ты знал её с самого детства. Глупо было ожидать, что ты сам всё поймёшь. Возможно, ей просто так было удобно.

— Слушай, ну разумеется, ей так было удобно. И она сделала для меня достаточно, так что имела на это полное право, — он неожиданно, чуть резко подносит кисть Кассандры к своим губам, коротко целует костяшки. — Ладно. Хватит.

— Прости.

— Всё нормально. В конце концов, я сам это начал.

Он прижимает тыльную сторону её ладони к подбородку, покалывая кожу щетиной.

Мрачные отголоски разговора тихо блекнут, растворяясь в воздухе. Кассандра скользит взглядом по лицу Гектора, не спотыкаясь сейчас о циановые огни, видя, как постепенно проступает на его губах едва различимая улыбка. А после сама прикрывает глаза и считает его вдохи. На таком расстоянии приходится несколько напрячь слух, чтобы их расслышать.

Но ей хорошо именно так, и ближе её не тянет; не только потому, что тело наверняка потребует того, с чем само же сейчас, ослабленное янтарём, едва ли сумеет справиться. Есть кое-что ещё, и за это, после всего, что было, определённо стыдно: она чувствует, что вот-вот уснёт, пусть даже на пару часов, и не то чтобы _не доверяет_ , но…

Это просто трудно. Чисто рефлекторно, как упасть спиной вперёд в чьи-то руки. И раньше, в прошлой жизни, не всегда и не со всеми она могла спокойно заснуть; а уж когда поживёшь в обличье _опалового монстра_ , которого каждый малолетний рыцарь в папиной кастрюле рад обезглавить, — инстинкт самосохранения неизбежно переходит все грани разумного.

_Ей стыдно за это. Правда._ И едва ли Гектор мог о таком подумать, но тем не менее — она благодарна ему сейчас за это расстояние между ними, за этот сдержанный контакт.

Она засыпает легко и неожиданно надолго.

И ей почти спокойно.


	31. 30

Наутро Кассандра чувствует себя уже лучше. Опустошающая слабость почти отступает, хотя вместе с тем — особенно гнетущей кажется неспособность творить камни. Её сердце — непривычно — ничто не обжигает и не холодит; ничто не струится живительным гневом к кончикам пальцев. На секунду ей кажется даже, что она — теперь не совсем, не полностью она, а какая-то усечённая версия; но такие мысли приходится отогнать срочно.

_Скажет, в конце концов, сейчас Квирин, что Опал — древнее зло похлеще Зан Тири, и ничего больше. И избавляться от него надо немедленно._

Вэриан опять приходит с янтарной клеткой для рук, но она даже этому не расстроена. Стоит ей покинуть убежище, как он щёлкает кандалами на её запястьях, достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать прочувствовать секундную свободу. Они бредут по пещеристому коридору, и слабость, живущая лишь в руках, оставляющая сердце _сердцем_ , а не беспомощным кусочком плоти, — кажется уже почти подарком. Не то что вчера.

Вэриан открывает дверь, и зала лаборатории приветствует их троих тусклым светом. Не только она, впрочем.

— Ребята!.. — Гектор бросается вперёд, а ему навстречу мчатся, тихонько взвизгивая и урча, Мара и Ханнан, обгоняя друг друга. Он опускается на корточки, гладит и треплет их по загривкам; те ластятся к его рукам, тычут мордочками в лицо, а после принимаются с двух сторон карабкаться сперва ему на колени, а затем на плечи.

Кассандра, позабыв даже о клетке, с улыбкой наблюдает за этим зрелищем, отчего-то ощущая особенно острую, щемящую нежность.

— Видела бы ты своё лицо, — она поворачивает голову, вздрогнув от этой фразы; Вэриан стоит совсем рядом. На его губах играет улыбка, но она всё же чувствует себя неловко. После всего, что было, едва ли ему приятно наблюдать её… такой.

— Я…

Он улыбается шире:  
— Слушай. Если что, я действительно рад за тебя. У меня больше нет никаких… видов, если ты об этом, — это звучит с такой интонацией, что Кассандра почему-то сразу верит. — Давай освобожу руки?

Когда кандалы щёлкают дважды, и клетка остаётся пустой, как раз подходит Гектор, на плечах которого, хорошенько потеснившись, умещаются сразу оба бинтуронга. Ханнан, с трудом балансируя и рискуя свалиться, тянет мордочку к Кассандре, к Вэриану, и с особенным интересом — к клетке; обнюхивает её, фыркая, бесстрашно щупая носом янтарь. Кассандра осторожно гладит его, и он, будто только и ждал знака, тут же, смешно переваливаясь, перелезает ей на плечи.

— Я тоже скучала, — тихо говорит она и льнёт щекой к его шерсти, пока он, переступая с лапы на лапу, устраивается поудобнее. Пальцы тем временем наполняются прежней силой — и Кассандра ощущает, как с каждой секундой чувствует себя лучше, будто что-то, чего ей раньше недоставало, потихоньку возвращается на место.

Одна из дверей, ранее скрытых за маскировочным шкафом, открывается, и появляется Квирин; подходит ближе, здороваясь, и по его полным губам скользит улыбка, когда он видит бинтуронгов. 

— Как мои ребята? Особых неудобств не принесли? — спрашивает Гектор, когда они пожимают руки — сразу два символа Братства рыже освещаются ближайшей лампой.

Квирин качает головой:  
— Да нет, по большому счёту. Не знаю, что ты сказал обо мне Вико, но он меня вспомнил и полностью признал. Так что теперь само спокойствие. Только зевак привлекает, этого не отнимешь. А эти двое… Хаоса в доме стало чуть больше, но временно я и не против. Они забавные. Неплохо сдружились с нашим парнем.

Проследив за его взглядом, Кассандра замечает, что Рудигер, серая шерсть которого легко сливается с обстановкой, сидит на столе поодаль, деловито и бесшумно перебирая лапками какие-то кристаллы. Рядом с ним высится парочка колб с ядовитого цвета содержимым. Гектор — по его лицу хорошо видно — тоже замечает это только сейчас; у него вырывается тихий, мрачный, ничего хорошего не предвещающий вздох.

— Кассандра? Идём? — спрашивает Квирин. — Гектор, ты с нами?

— Я догоню, — сдержанно бросает он.

Пожав плечами, Кассандра следует за Квирином. Подойдя к двери, из которой появился раньше, он с сомнением смотрит на Ханнана:  
— Боюсь, этого парня лучше оставить здесь, — он осторожно гладит усатую мордочку.

Потрепав на прощание Ханнана по загривку, Кассандра опускается на корточки, и тот, удивительным образом всё поняв без слов, соскальзывает с её плеч.

Они с Квирином проходят в небольшую узкую комнату. У дальней стены стоит массивный стол, заваленный скопом различных вещей; рядом расположились два потёртых табурета. Ближе ко входу находится кресло, больше похожее на пыточный механизм: на подлокотниках крупные, зубасто раскрытые кандалы, из подголовника растёт длинный шланг с приплюснутым кружком на конце, а сбоку расположилась табличка с рядами символов, напоминающая спиритическую доску.

Сложно представить, для чего обычно служит эта комната; но Кассандра замечает, что кресло, в отличие от всего остального, выглядит совершенно не тронутым пылью. Вероятно, его тут раньше не было; вероятно, поэтому Квирин отложил их встречу до завтра.

_Хотя — кто знает. В конце концов, насколько он обязан вовсе этим заниматься сейчас?.._

— Садись.

— Сюда? — Кассандра указывает подбородком на кресло. Он молча кивает.

Сиденье оказывается мягким, почти комфортным; поколебавшись, она кладёт руки на подлокотники, погружая запястья в сердцевины кандалов. Те, впрочем, остаются недвижными, даже не пытаясь тотчас с лязгом захлопнуться, как ей подспудно представлялось. _С их стороны крайне любезно._

Квирин садится к столу; из пыльной кипы тетрадей выбирает одну и раскрывает на чистой странице.

— Рассказывай, — коротко говорит он, прочертив пару символов карандашом на листе.

— Что именно?

— Историю своего взаимодействия с Опалом. Начиная со слияния, — он медленно, с характерным звуком проводит пальцами по покрытому щетиной подбородку. — Гектор рассказал мне кое-что, с момента вашей встречи. Но, как понимаешь, этого недостаточно.

Он говорит так, будто в каждом слове своём уверен, тяжело и веско, будто всё уже обдумал и точно знает, что именно это, именно так — и следует произнести.

— И сосредоточься, пожалуйста, на своих ощущениях и эмоциях. Причины твоего изначального поступка мне безынтересны, если что.

Она кивает, почти что с благодарностью. И начинает рассказ. Квирин умеет слушать — при скупой, в общем-то, мимике, он качает головой и хмыкает, потирает подбородок и вскидывает бровь именно тогда, когда нужно, чтобы понять, что он и вправду _слышит_ ; и Кассандре становится неожиданно легко. Пожалуй, это самый простой — и определённо самый связный — рассказ из всех, что ей приходилось вести за последние дни.

Где-то в середине, когда она вспоминает, как Гектор учил её уничтожать спокойствием камни, он сам неслышно проскальзывает в комнату. Прислоняет палец к губам, обозначая, что прерываться не стоит, выдвигает табурет и тихо садится рядом с Квирином. У Кассандры нет возможности детально рассмотреть сейчас его лицо, но — кроваво убившим неразумного малолетку во имя всеобщей безопасности он не выглядит. Уже неплохо.

Квирин по ходу её речи делает заметки в тетради. И впервые берёт слово лишь тогда, когда она, уже близясь к концу рассказа, вспоминает короткие иглы, какими усеяла полосу земли в лесу, установив личность Зан Тири:  
— Ты не творила никогда раньше камней таких размеров? Я правильно понимаю?

Он поднимает голову, внимательно глядя на неё, изгибом кустистых бровей, вопросительной полуоткрытостью полных губ чуть напоминая того человека в таверне. Того, в тёмно-красной рясе, со странным символом на полуобожжённом теле.

— Разве что в составе звёзд… сложно сказать, — дёргает плечами Кассандра. — В таких количествах — точно нет.

— Понятно, — он выводит в тетради особенно длинную, заковыристую строку; с такого расстояния, с его почерком нет шансов понять, о чём именно, да и не особо-то красиво разглядывать. — Продолжай.

И она продолжает; рассказывает всё, вплоть до попадания сюда, вплоть до того, что чувствовала здесь, от опустошающей слабости вчера до зудящей пустоты — сегодня. Даже говорит о том, как сделалось внезапно хорошо, когда силы вернулись; о том, что пускай не сотворила ещё ни одного камня — чувствует себя _собой_ , будто её сердце снова на месте.

_Возможно, это всё-таки излишняя откровенность. Впрочем — ей ведь нужны ответы?.._

— Прекрасно, — грузно кивает Квирин, и говорит совсем уж странное:  
— Понимаю.

И напоровшись на её удивлённый взгляд, ничуть не меняется в лице, добавляет только:  
— Есть что-то ещё?

_Поразительная проницательность;_ хотя, вероятно, он просто кое о чём уже в курсе. Кассандра начинает уклончиво:  
— Как-то раз, обследуя Тёмное Королевство… — не уточняя, как и когда это было, но Гектор сам тут же произносит:  
— Я давал ей амулет перемещения.

Квирин медленно кивает.

И — хотя с его мимикой сложно сказать наверняка — когда Кассандра впервые упоминает дневник, ей отчётливо кажется, что черты его лица застывают, будто превращаясь в маску.

***

Когда кандалы с леденящим лязгом смыкаются на запястьях — Кассандра понимает, что была готова в этот момент опять лишиться сил; тому не было причин, но будто видя, как кто-то занёс оружие, намереваясь атаковать, она напряглась, оказывается, всем телом.

Но нет. Неприятный холод, и ничего больше. Квирин берёт прикреплённый к креслу шланг; по-лекарски безразлично отодвигает плащ, обнажая доспехи, надетые ею ради какой-то дурацкой _парадности_ , и кладёт приплюснутый кружок на оголённую часть опала.

Кассандра невольно вздрагивает.

— Отлично, — вполголоса говорит он и садится на место, беря в руки тёмную доску. — Теперь попробуй что-нибудь сотворить.

— Прямо тут, из пола, из стен? А не рухнут ваши катакомбы? Здесь пещеры не сказать чтобы надёжные, я уже проверила как-то раз.

Квирин и Гектор быстро переглядываются. Затем Гектор поднимается с места, скрывается за дверью и вскоре возвращается, держа в руках аккуратный, где-то в метр ребром, фанерный куб. Кассандре, по правде, даже думать неохота, для чего мог такой быть нужен.

— Так, чтобы они росли отсюда, сотворить сможешь?

Она глядит в ответ немного разозлённо. Ладно бы Квирин ещё такое спрашивал. И всё выходит просто, по одному лишь мановению руки; три аккуратных, ровных-ровных камня прорастают из куба вверх, даже думать ни о чём не приходится.

Квирин тихо потирает подбородок.

— Больше сможешь? — и куб, пошатнувшись, заваливается набок, потеряв равновесие из-за тяжёлой каменной звезды, расцветшей на одном из углов.

Ещё спустя полчаса — он становится похож на ощетинившегося, очень злого ежа с необъяснимо разным размером иголок. Квирин, будто войдя в азарт, даёт ей новые задания, поглядывая на табличку, выводящую странную тарабарщину из символов, да делая заметки в тетради; то больше камней, то меньше, то ровно три, то тоньше, то толще, то с двух сторон под прямым углом… Кассандру от этого процесса тоже берёт азарт; иначе как объяснить, что удаётся почти всё, даже то, чего она и не пробовала раньше?..

Она ощущает себя художником, который долго не брался за кисть — а затем в наплыве вдохновения встал за мольберт и запоем, не отходя, создал прекраснейшую картину, и толком не понимает даже, как это получилось.

Сила опала щекотно дрожит и будто бы поёт в её руках. На сердце хорошо, отрадно и весело, как не бывало, кажется, уже давно.

_Быть может, потому, что сейчас, под заинтересованным, чуть блестящим, но явно не враждебным взглядом Квирина, она совсем не чувствует себя чудовищем?.._

Возмущённо-протяжная боль приходит внезапно; вкручивается внутрь опала, уходя в рёбра и ниже к желудку, и Кассандра вздрагивает, сразу не понимая даже, что слегка переоценила свои силы. Будто новым взглядом, опомнившись, она осматривает куб — который от обилия камней, хищно торчащих во все стороны, и на куб уже не похож совсем.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Гектор подходит к ней, осторожно касаясь закованной в металл кисти.

— Разумеется, — Кассандра беззлобно усмехается. — Немножко перестаралась. В первый ли раз.

Квирин водит пальцем по подбородку туда-сюда, будто вознамерившись соскрести кожу; мусоля губами кончик карандаша, задумчиво глядит то в записи, то на гаснущую доску.

— Любопытно, — вполголоса резюмирует он и поднимает взгляд на Гектора:  
— Да. Здесь ты, пожалуй, прав. Эдмунду до такого было далеко. Плюс… импульсивное создание. Огромная каменная башня. Тоже неплохо.

Ощутив внезапное смущение, Кассандра вполголоса хмыкает:  
— Ну, я ни до, ни после не творила ничего настолько… масштабного.

— Так и должно быть, — он ставит снизу листа резкий, длинный росчерк, будто подытоживая им всё написанное выше. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Терапию сейчас выдержишь?

_Терапию_ — он произносит это слово легко и просто, как общеизвестный термин.

— Слушай, я не уверен, что сейчас…

— Всё нормально, — быстро перебивает она, поворачиваясь к Гектору. — Ничего мне не будет. Правда.

Он дёргает плечами, переводя взгляд с неё на Квирина:  
— Как угодно, — переставляет табурет и садится рядом, напротив кресла.

И аккуратно накрывает ладонями её кисти, обе одновременно; она совсем не против, но — есть что-то странное в том, что кандалы при этом держат запястья, не позволяя убрать руки, если захочется. Смутно, на уровне ощущений вспоминается янтарная слабость, зудяще неправильная пустота в пальцах и в сердце…

_Скоро всё вернётся снова._

Она ныряет в циан легко и резко, со взволнованным азартом, желая показать Квирину, на что способна; сердце мажет болью так, как не бывало при контакте уже давно, но это сейчас не важно. Воля Гектора, кажется, тоже чуточку подыгрывает ей, уж слишком охотно даваясь в руки и замирая в покорности; Кассандра даже ждёт какого-то подвоха, но напрасно.

Они привычно замирают в равновесии. Затем Кассандра решает рискнуть: сосредоточившись, пытается отдать свою энергию, восполняя то, что забрал янтарь. Вчера, впервые, это было гораздо легче. А сейчас подарок, кажется, не доходит до адресата — и её резко вырывает из циана обратно. Почти что против воли.

Сердце болит, напряжённо и зло, но досада горит сильнее. Кассандра закусывает губу. Нечего было выделываться. Гектор крепче сжимает её пальцы, будто пытаясь поддержать, но в то же время смотрит с неуловимой насмешкой.

— Что это было? — спокойно, невопросительно уходя интонацией вниз, спрашивает Квирин.

— Она научилась просто устанавливать и держать контакт. Без приказов. Впечатляюще, правда? — в голосе Гектора звенит такой восторг, что Кассандру колет одновременно и нежностью, и странным недоумением.

— Гм, — Квирин то ли хмыкает, то ли просто прочищает горло. — А в конце?

— Я… пыталась отдать свою энергию, — сконфуженно поясняет она. — Это впервые получилось только вчера, и… да, наверное, сейчас не стоило.

— Ну почему же, — он задумчиво черкает в тетради ещё пару строк. — Любопытно.

Повисает неловкое, вопросительное молчание. Гектор, не выпуская её рук, разворачивается и тоже смотрит на Квирина. Тот, ничуть не смущённый вниманием, скользит глазами по тетрадной странице, медленно почёсывая ухо карандашом; этот жест, сам по себе довольно несуразный, в его исполнении тоже выглядит _весомым_ и совершенно уместным, будто так делают абсолютно все. 

— Ну, что скажешь? — Гектор первым нарушает тишину.

Квирин качает головой, коротко усмехнувшись:  
— Для тебя — едва ли что-то новое. Прибор твои наблюдения подтверждает. Контроль над силами на очень высоком уровне. Терапия тоже. Я знал, что в теории такое возможно. Но не думал встретить носителя, способного так себя контролировать.

— И… мне можно его оставить? — Кассандра ловит себя на том, что это звучит нелепо и жалко. Будто ребёнок просит родителей не выгонять из дома подобранного на улице щенка.

Квирин смотрит прямо на неё. Глаза у него тёмно-карие, внимательные, спокойные, как у мудрого старца из детских книжек. Но в самой глубине, как ей кажется, невыразимо печальные почему-то.

— На этот вопрос, боюсь, никто не сможет ответить точно. Индульгенции я не дам. Вы и сами знаете.

Короткую секунду тишины Кассандра борется с внезапным стыдом. Пытается переварить ответ «можешь оставить, но кто знает, не сожрёт ли он нам лица во сне» — который расслышала ясно ещё до того, как Квирин начинает пояснять:  
— Это древний, сильный, не слишком хорошо изученный опасный артефакт. Прошлый опыт с ним был довольно скверным. Да, мы полагали, что он может _сам_ позвать носителя, и тогда всё будет иначе. Даже надеялись на это. И… да, _вероятно_ , мы не ошиблись. Но гарантировать не сможет никто.

— Ты… можешь хотя бы примерно оценить риски? — из последних сил упорствует Кассандра.

Он обозначает улыбку на полных губах — и тут же её стирает:  
— Нет. Не могу.

И добавляет:  
— Опал позвал носителя впервые. Мы не знаем, чем это может кончиться. Практика других артефактов говорит, что часто им свойственно таким образом… _успокаиваться_. Давать носителю рабочую, контролируемую силу, вступать с ним в эффективный симбиоз. И да, порой это касается даже тех, кто раньше убивал своих носителей. Порой куда более жестокими методами, чем Опал, — от того, каким спокойным тоном сказана, эта ремарка звучит особенно зловеще. — Да, такая практика есть. Но вы сами всё понимаете.

— Гарантировать не сможет никто, — громким шёпотом повторяет Кассандра.

Квирин кивает.

И эти слова про _зов носителя_ … пробуждают в ней воспоминания, которые сейчас не слишком кстати. Но чёрт знает, когда будет другая возможность спросить, да и будет ли.

— Квирин, я могу задать пару странных вопросов? Точнее, не странных, но… — она спотыкается о собственные слова, не зная, как это правильно сформулировать. — Дело в том, что _она_ … Зан Тири говорила мне кое-что о свойствах Опала. Я хорошо понимаю, какова надёжность такого источника, — она натянуто усмехается. — Но всё же могу уточнить?

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он без малейшего оттенка эмоций.

И Кассандра пересказывает то, что _она_ говорила об Опале. То, что он медленно убивает носителя. То, что достигнет рано или поздно успеха, если не нейтрализовать его Солнечной Каплей. То, что Опал специально звал Каплю, чтобы найти носителя среди её завистников; признаться, последнее жжёт сильнее всего, как бы это ни было глупо.

Квирин коротко хмыкает, резко выпуская воздух через нос.

— Любопытно. Ну, начнём с конца. Как я говорил, нам не известно других случаев, когда Опал бы звал носителя. Поэтому мы едва ли можем понять, чем он руководствовался при этом. Но гипотеза звучит сомнительно. Полагаю, расчёт скорее шёл на то, чтобы вызвать в тебе нужные эмоции. В конце концов, ты права насчёт надёжности источника.

Кассандра чувствует себя пристыженной.

— Что касается того, что Опал убивает. Для части прежних носителей — пожалуй, это было близко к истине. Но без терапии. И они не были выбраны Опалом. Что произойдёт сейчас, не знает никто.

— А что насчёт Солнечной Капли? _Она_ солгала? — она поклясться готова, что спрашивает это не потому, почему можно было бы подумать, но всё равно — это невыносимо стыдно, и даже тепло ладоней Гектора на её руках мигом кажется каким-то незаслуженным.

— Я не знаю. И полагаю, что в современной науке этого не знает никто. Что произойдёт в случае синергии Опала и Капли в одном носителе — загадка. Практика других артефактов говорит, что, вернее всего, ничего хорошего. Но доподлинно мы не знаем. Хотя некоторые из нас очень хотели выяснить, — в его голосе впервые звенит что-то вроде _личного отношения_ , а Кассандра чувствует, как руки Гектора тут же напрягаются. — Возможно, там, откуда прибыла сейчас Зан, на этот счёт знают больше. Но я позволю себе усомниться. Зан Тири — древний демон. Всё, что в ней было человеческого, давно уже стёрлось. Иначе тот мир не работает. Едва ли сейчас её может волновать твоя жизнь, здоровье или сохранность рассудка. Или чьи-либо ещё. Полагаю, она просто преследует свои цели.

— Иначе тот мир не работает?.. — с внезапным интересом переспрашивает Гектор. — Погоди, ты что имеешь в виду?

Квирин грузно выдыхает.

— Видишь ли, Деманитус — кумир моего сына. А мой сын любит докапываться до правды. Так что я многое успел узнать об этой истории, — его голос чуть теплеет. — Есть мнение, что живую душу, попавшую туда, мир демонов меняет до неузнаваемости. Даёт волю тёмным, уничтожительным её сторонам. Стирает то, что мы привыкли звать человеческим. И кстати, ещё есть мнение, что Деманитус слегка поторопился. И до того, как Зан попала в портал, её ещё можно было спасти. Или хотя бы не сделать тем, чем она стала, — он выдыхает ещё раз и добавляет негромко:  
— Впрочем, ладно. Едва ли это относится к делу.

_Вот уж точно. Им сейчас явно не стоит такое обсуждать._

— Кстати, ещё об искренности её слов, Кассандра. Опал в тебе пробыл не слишком долго. Если его извлечь, ты останешься, скорее всего, жива, хотя изменения тела уже необратимы. У Рапунцель иная ситуация. Солнечная Капля была её частью с рождения. И вряд ли переживёт расставание с ней. Полагаю, в таком случае Рапунцель погибнет или будет искалечена. Впрочем, здесь, как я понимаю, Зан Тири тебе даже не солгала.

Кассандра сжимает зубы. Ужасно не хочется думать, почему сейчас, после всех её вопросов, Квирин счёл нужным сказать вот это. Она только сухо и чуточку зло роняет:  
— Буду знать. Спасибо за информацию.

Гектор чуть-чуть приобнимает её левой рукой, перемещая кисть немного выше её локтя, смыкая их предплечья, будто пытаясь сказать — _я тебе верю_. Кассандра благодарно наклоняется к нему ближе, насколько позволяют кандалы и закреплённый кругляш на сердце.

— Терапия у вас эффективная, — скользнув по ним тёмно-карими глазами, говорит Квирин. — Как изобретатель, я почти не думал, что такое возможно. При таком воздействии — едва ли Опал сможет резко изменить Кассандру. Так, знаете, чтобы с завтрашнего дня захотела убить всех человеков, — он произносит это нелепое, исковерканное слово совершенно серьёзно, что звучит мрачно и совсем не смешно. — Даже если прервать терапию на несколько дней, эффект сохранится. Это могу сказать наверняка. Но в долгосрочной перспективе… не знаю. Опал не обязан менять человека резко. Он способен делать это постепенно. Так, что и не заметишь.

— Но какие у нас шансы сохранить Опал, если он опять будет извлечён? Тем более… сейчас, после всего, что изменилось?

Кажется, Гектор спрашивает с некоторым нажимом. В глубине души ей это, возможно, даже нравится; плохой, ой плохой симптом.

— Ты говоришь о том, что Адира нас бросила? — Квирин по-прежнему глухо, совершенно _невопросительно_ задаёт вопросы. — Или о нашей магии? Или о том, что теперь Опал известен не только как источник страшного зла?

_— Обо всём сразу._

— Опал известен как _что_? — Кассандра скептически морщится. Уж про _страшное зло_ она в последнее время вдоволь успела наслушаться.

— Видишь ли в чём дело. Прошлые эпизоды владения опалом были недолгими и печальными. Те свидетели, кто остался в живых, запомнили Лунный Опал как нечто опасное. То, что быстро лишает носителя контроля, несёт разрушения и скверну. Так что было немного охотников его заполучить. Да и наше Братство всячески поддерживало это мнение. Даже распространяло. По тем же причинам.

Кассандре ярко вспоминается, что когда-то, ещё при первых встречах, говорили об Опале и Гектор, и Эдмунд.

Квирин медленно проводит великаньей ладонью по лицу, опять потерев подбородок.

— Сейчас ситуация иная. О тебе широко идут слухи, как о существе со сверхсилами. Но люди видят, что ты продолжаешь нормально жить. Не рушишь города, не убиваешь толпы. И при этом активно используешь свои силы. Строишь частоколы камней. Возводишь башни.

— Мне казалось, обо мне как раз и говорят, что я рушу города и убиваю толпы.

— Говорят о тебе всякое, вероятно. Но о тех, кто правда рушит и убивает, уже нет нужды что-либо _говорить_ , — Квирин опускает голову. — Если мы извлечём опал — пустим, конечно, слухи, что он уничтожен. Но не все поверят. Интерес к нему возрастёт. Его начнут искать, охотиться. Найдут — охранять станет много сложнее.

— И вот что ещё. Как считаешь, если у Опала… забрать носителя, чёрные камни не вернутся вновь?

Гектор упорствует. Явно. Кассандре становится неловко, и какое-то невнятное чувство вины наконец зарождается першением в горле — хотя должно бы было, кажется, гораздо раньше; и ещё — она невольно думает, что об этом, кажется, они не говорили ни разу. О многом говорили. О возвращении чёрных камней — нет.

Квирин чуточку щурит глаза. Ей, возможно, мерещится усмешка.

— Не исключено. Могут и вернуться.

— Но тогда я… если не будет другого выхода… могу слиться с Опалом снова, разве нет?

Квирин переводит на неё взгляд. _Нет. Усмешка ей не мерещилась._

— Да, можешь. Вероятно. Если он согласится принять тебя вновь.

Наметившуюся едва, неприятную немую сцену разрушает глухой грохот, доносящийся из-за двери; за ним следует напряжённый рык — впрочем, скорее, даже два рыка, сливающихся в унисон. Квирин и бровью не ведёт; а вот Гектор, явно встревожившись, поднимается с места:  
— Я сейчас.

Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Кассандра говорит быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать:  
— Квирин, так… что ты думаешь на самом деле?

— На самом деле? — едва обозначенное, удивление в его голосе кажется искренним. — С чего ты взяла, что я сейчас лукавил?

— Не то чтобы лукавил, но… — она чувствует себя препакостно, почти что предателем, но всё уж слишком важно, чтобы молчать:  
— Гектор… он может быть сейчас необъективен, верно?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Они долго-долго, неотрывно смотрят друг другу в глаза. У Кассандры некстати мелькает мысль: он ведь тоже должен подчиняться Ловушке, что осталась там, в башне. Он тоже не может причинить вред её жизни и здоровью; его глаза тоже могли бы гореть цианом…

Губы Квирина расползаются в неуместно открытой, неожиданно долго живущей улыбке.

— Исходя из того, что он в тебя влюблён, если ты об этом, — здесь он тоже интонационно ставит точку, — ему было бы резоннее склонить тебя извлечь Опал. Стать обычной женщиной. Жить спокойной обычной жизнью. Не рисковать превратиться в сжираемого гневом монстра. Которого, быть может, и вовсе когда-то придётся устранить. Ты об этой необъективности?

Кассандра не может не усмехнуться; он, такой умный, такой мудрый, сейчас правда не понимает или притворяется?..

— Не совсем. Я о том, что он может слишком верить, что я справлюсь.

Странная эта, несвойственная Квирину улыбка становится шире.

— Да ты его стоишь, — она невольно думает, что это может относиться и к Гектору, и к Опалу. — Кто знает. Возможно, и вправду справишься.

Он не спеша расстёгивает кандалы на её руках, снимает кругляш с сердца. Сев на место, водит пальцами по обложке закрытой тетради, задумчиво глядя в пустоту.

— Для себя он вполне объективен. Как и я. Как и ты, как я полагаю. Любопытно, конечно, чего наша _объективность_ будет стоить, — его голос становится ниже и глуше. — А он… он всегда был таким, сколько я его помню. Ему всегда было _интересно_. Глаза блестели похлеще многих учёных, что я знал. И у него ведь был выбор. Ввязаться в эту историю или нет. Он предпочёл ввязаться, и я считаю, что Братство только выиграло. А ты… ты здорово похожа на него, кстати.

Неожиданно.

И Кассандра не уверена, что это комплимент.

И её мог бы, наверное, задеть этот тон отеческой проповеди — но она чувствует, что Квирин говорит сейчас не только и не столько с ней.

— Знаешь, — неслышно усмехается он, — Зельда, помню, частенько такому удивлялась. Говорила, что мы самые безумные из всех. Рискуем жизнью, чтобы узнать то, чего никто ещё не знал. Причём иногда не только своей. И при этом думаем, что можем быть объективными.

Ей по-прежнему нечего на это ответить.

Но по счастью, дверь распахивается вновь, и заходит Гектор:  
— Поразительно, но все живы и даже целы. Пока что. Я что-то пропустил?

Квирин вздрагивает, будто проснувшись, и медленно качает головой.

Квирин, будто дополняя её жест, глухо произносит:  
— Да нет. Едва ли.


	32. 31

Процесс откровенно издевательский.

Кассандра стоит, вытянувшись спиной вдоль металлического штыря, покрытого янтарём; хорошо так, от души, _сплошняком_ покрытого — поэтому она очень, очень старается не шевелиться лишний раз, чтобы этого янтаря не коснуться. А шевелиться приходится: на стержне закреплены такие же разноразмерные круги, заключающие её будто в клетку, и Вэриан то двигает их, то просит её поменять позу — чтобы проверить, пострадала магия опала или нет, и если пострадала, то насколько.

И это сейчас — когда она только вошла в раж, только вспомнила, как хорошо ей со своими силами, и уже со стынущим сердцем ждала расставания. Сейчас — её мучают этой слабостью, то погружая в неё, то извлекая обратно, то просто притапливая, оставляя не пустой, но наполовину пустой. Она чувствует себя собакой, у которой перед носом вертят куском мяса; хотя, впрочем, нет — скорее собакой, у которой перед задницей вертят кнутом, да похлёстывают для острастки, то слабей, то сильнее.

_Процесс откровенно издевательский._

И это не считая ещё частых соприкосновений с янтарём, заставляющих морщиться и шипеть, точно от ожога.

Вэриану, впрочем, это всё тоже явно удовольствия не приносит. Он стыдливо сжимает губы, когда Кассандра шипит от боли, и даже бросает иногда «извини» или «потерпи», когда шипит она особенно громко. Или вот ещё — чудесная фраза — «совсем немножко осталось»; в первые раз пятнадцать она даже почти что верила.

— Парень, ты не в курсе, может, — вкрадчиво цедит Гектор разе на двадцатом, — но другие люди слегка иное понимают под «немножко».

Он сидит, откинувшись спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и следит за Вэрианом из-под полуприкрытых век, обжигая циановыми огнями. Бинтуронги возлежат у его ног, придавая сходство с каким-нибудь монархом на помпезном портрете. Хотя сильнее всего, если честно, он похож сейчас на самовлюблённого ублюдка — ровно как и тогда, в их первое с Кассандрой знакомство. Неловко признаться, но её это даже распаляет чуть-чуть; а ещё ей приятно думать о том, что она, в отличие от многих, знает его совершенно другим. 

Но это всё, что скрашивает этот гадский процесс исследования.

— Так, ну ладно… полагаю, почти что и всё, — нечто подобное Вэриан тоже бурчит под нос уже не впервые; но сейчас и вправду отчёркивает нарисованную таблицу — и кладёт папку, и переводит взгляд на Кассандру.

— Ты как?

Она медленно сгибает и разгибает пальцы, ощущая в них опаловую силу, будто боясь, что она вот-вот опять пропадёт.

— Терпимо. Освободишь меня — будет ещё лучше.

— О, верно, — он снимает кольца, позволяя ей отойти наконец от чёртова штыря. — Можешь пока отдохнуть. Гектор, если тебе интересно взглянуть на мои наработки… пожалуйста, — Кассандре кажется, он намеренно делает голос миролюбивым, хотя в прищуренных глазах мелькает сомнение.

Гектор, пожав плечами, с нарочитой ленцой садится к нему за стол. А она минут двадцать и вправду отдыхает, мерно гладя скользнувшего на колени Ханнана, приучая мир не вертеться вокруг, покачиваясь, точно на карусели, и усмиряя в сердце назойливую боль; но потом — берёт себя в руки, и решает спросить наконец то, что второй день уже комом сидит в горле. Пока здесь нет ни Рапунцель, ни Квирина, который отъехал куда-то по делам; и чёрт знает, когда представится другой случай.

— Вэриан, — негромко зовёт она. — Можно один вопрос?

— Да?

— Подскажи, пожалуйста… ты не знаешь, как там мой отец? — во рту внезапно пересыхает. — Он вернулся?

Поднявшись с места, Вэриан отходит от стола, оставив Гектора в одиночестве изучать чертежи. Застывает в паре шагов, неловко теребя раструб перчатки, и говорит со вздохом:  
— Он… нет, не вернулся, — и опускает взгляд, так, будто в этом виноват. — Но Рапунцель говорила, что он присылал письмо недавно. Я не в курсе деталей, можешь у неё уточнить.

— _Рапунцель_?.. — Кассандра хмурит брови, чуя, как в сердце рождается недовольная муть. — Какого чёрта он прислал письмо Рапунцель? Он ушёл в отставку, он уже не работает на её семью, и… у него что, больше нет в Короне друзей и знакомых?

— Им он, вероятно, тоже написал, просто они мне не сообщали, — резонно возражает Вэриан. — Знаешь, она упоминала это мимоходом, совершенно спокойно, так что не думаю, что там что-то страшное. Ты же знаешь, у неё всегда все эмоции на лице, — он тепло усмехается.

Тот Вэриан, которого она знала ещё пару лет назад, никогда бы подобного о ком-то не сказал. Это не плохо, нет. Просто он бы так не сформулировал, это точно.

— Если хочешь… если есть какие-то проблемы… — чувствуется, как он аккуратно подбирает слова, — я мог бы с ней поговорить. Если тебе так будет легче.

— Ну нет. Не надо, — тут же говорит она, и добавляет, заподозрив, что это прозвучало слишком резко:  
— Спасибо. Я сама поговорю.

И живёт с этой мыслью до самого вечера, катает её в голове, постепенно смиряясь — но в то же время и боясь, что вот-вот распахнётся дверь, и войдёт Рапунцель, и _говорить_ им придётся сегодня; но, по счастью, этого не происходит. Поначалу она неслышно бродит по лаборатории, то негромко общаясь с бинтуронгами, то разглядывая хитроумные механизмы, пробирки с сомнительного вида веществами и толстенные книги; чёрт, если Вэриану дали это место совсем недавно — когда он успел натащить сюда столько… всего?

Фоном до неё доносятся голоса Гектора и Вэриана, которые то сравнительно мирно что-то обсуждают — точнее, первый сыпет вихрем колких насмешек, а второй обороняется, пряча в дежурном дружелюбии контратаки, — то почти что спорят, переходя на повышенные тона. Она благоразумно не лезет. Частично потому, что ни черта в предметах разговора не понимает, а выставлять себя неразумной девчонкой желания нет; но в основном просто ради того, чтобы не привлекать внимания Вэриана к простому факту — она до сих пор без янтарной клетки, до сих пор способна творить камни, и вероятно, стоило бы это исправить.

Потом она тихо просачивается в каморку, где недавно экзаменовал её Квирин, — и находит там давнишний куб, и на ближайшие часы ей есть чем заняться. Правда, места на фанере осталось немного — так что о камнях привычного размера можно забыть, и она творит только иглы; короткие, тонкие, они покорно растут под её руками и тройками, и десятками, хотя даже особого гнева она, кажется, не ощущает.

Не считая того, что всё ещё помнит о письме, которое отец написал Рапунцель.

Она выходит из каморки много позже, чтобы обнаружить, что никто её здесь и не искал. Парни сидят за столом, склонившись над крупным, в половину столешницы, листом бумаги, исчерканным небрежными письменами; и Вэриан как раз поднимается с места, подходит к янтарной конструкции, на которую снова надеты круги, и регулирует их размер, наблюдая за показаниями таблички.

— Ну как? — вполголоса спрашивает Кассандра, подходя к Гектору. — Не передрались ещё за моё сердце?

— Твоё сердце?.. — ухмыляется он, вскидывая брови. — Да при чём тут оно вообще? Вот если не бить этого парня по рукам, читая вслух технику безопасности, он определённо нас всех укокошит. Так что уйди и не мешай работать, женщина.

Она успевает резко, подкравшись сзади, применить на его руке коротенький, почти что дразнящий болевой; он — скользнуть пальцами другой руки по внутренней стороне её бедра, заставляя вздрогнуть; и всё совершенно незаметно, за крохотную секунду, что проходит до того, как Вэриан откликается от своей машины смерти:  
— Никого я укокошивать не собираюсь. Просто решительные времена требуют решительных мер, в том числе, зачастую, и капельки риска. И кстати, у меня прекрасный слух!

— А лучше бы у тебя, парень, прекрасным было чувство самосохранения.

Но Кассандре кажется, что пикируются они уже более безобидно; и та мелькнувшая между ними неприязнь, грозившая вмешаться в дело, — гаснет потихоньку. Впрочем, быть может, и вправду только кажется. 

— Слушай, пожалуйста, можешь дать мне на пять минут мой меч? — говорит она Вэриану максимально невинно, будто просит всего лишь открыть окно или что-то вроде. — Просто мне бы очистить свой тренировочный кубик. Если можно.

Помедлив секунду, Вэриан отпирает один из шкафов и извлекает оттуда меч; затем идёт в каморку, галантно пропуская Кассандру вперёд, а за собой оставляя дверь открытой. И только там — вручает ей клинок.

— Действуй.

Охотно стиснув в ладони рукоять, изрубая чёрные камни, она успевает задуматься над тем, чем такое доверие вызвано; а после — Вэриан сам подтверждает часть догадок:  
— С обеих сторон лабы замки непростые, — с какой-то неловкой, смущённой и гордой одновременно улыбкой поясняет он. — Это довольно древняя магия, реагирует не просто на ключ в моих руках, но и на мой… эмоциональный портрет, если вкратце. Ну, или папин. Та, что в убежище, ещё рассчитана на королевскую семью, но не важно. Если вы скрутите меня, или убьёте, или даже приставите мне клинок к горлу — это ещё не поможет вам сбежать. Да и решетить здесь стены и потолок камнями — затея тоже не очень: не исключено, что будет обвал, и не понятно ещё, кто после него останется в живых.

Это звучит почти… радостно. Восторженно даже.

Ну да, конечно, лаборатория, в которой ты проводишь свои не самые безопасные опыты, — никак не защищена от обвалов; _конечно_ ; но Кассандра думает об этом лишь фоново — в конце концов, ничего _решетить_ здесь она и вправду не собирается.

— Круто, — сдержанно кивает она. — У вас всё рассчитано, как я погляжу.

— А ты как думала, — ещё шире улыбается Вэриан.

И всё же от этого разговора Кассандре внезапно становится легко — почти что радостно. Клинок чёрной бабочкой порхает в руках, превращая многолучистую звезду камней в груду обломков, а игольчатого ежа — в коротко остриженного, гладкого, кубообразного ежа, готового к новым экспериментам.

— Спасибо, — кивает Кассандра, наконец возвращая меч. Вэриан медлит чуть-чуть, но уходит.

Она методично разрушает обломки, очищая пространство, не ощущая никакой проблемы в том, чтобы испытать спокойствие. И после — снова упражняется в сотворении камней, кажется, до самой ночи. Всё завершается лишь тогда, когда в убежище возвращается Квирин, и Вэриан тут же начинает собираться, складывая чертежи.

Она крепко обнимает Мару и Ханнана на прощание, прижимаясь лицом к их усатым мордам; а после — покорно, даже устало, бредёт обратно по коридору, снова таща перед собой на запястьях осточертевшую клетку, лишь сейчас ощущая, как измотанный опал надрывно, мучительно болит. Гектор и Вэриан продолжают что-то полушёпотом обсуждать, но ей до этого уж точно нет дела. Двери распахиваются с лязгом, и Кассандра, едва ей освобождают руки, протискивается первой сквозь янтарные прутья — мрачно понимая, что будет больно, но никак уж этого не избежать.

Сосущая слабость, дикая тоскливая пустота прошивают её мгновенно — так пронзительно и ярко, точно в первый раз, точно и не было этих почти что суток _привыкания_ к янтарю. Она упрямо застывает на месте, держа спину в струнку, а на губах — натянутую улыбку. Ждёт, когда вслед за ней просочится Гектор, морщась от каждого касания прутьев; и бросает «до скорого» почти весёлым и бодрым тоном; и снова ждёт, пока Вэриан запрёт дверь, и ещё одну дверь, чтобы оттуда, из коридора, уж точно не расслышать никаких звуков.

И лишь затем — позволяет себе откинуться на стену, и по ней сползти на пол бессильной тряпочкой, и одними лишь губами бесцветно озвучить:  
 _— Твою мать._

***

Мерзко, мерзко. С этой сосущей слабостью Кассандры только и хватает на то, чтобы поужинать чуть ли не через силу, кое-как привести себя в порядок да упаковаться в постель. Лёжа на неуютно шикарном белье — сахарно-розовом, чуть поярче стен, — бессильно кутаясь в одеяло и постепенно уплывая в сон, она вспоминает, как хорошо было ещё недавно, когда силы были на месте, когда никто не мешал творить камни — по которым она за какой-то день успела истосковаться…

Как хорошо было чувствовать себя собой.

_Чёрт._

Пускай Квирин не сказал ничего ужасного, и вообще дал прогноз довольно оптимистичный — её откровенно пугает ощущение, будто для себя она уже всё решила. Решила то, что решать ещё преждевременно; и главное — самое скверное — опираясь при этом исключительно на эмоции.

_Так нельзя._

Гектор проскальзывает в комнату неслышно; она, лежащая с закрытыми глазами, замечает его присутствие, лишь ощутив, что кто-то лёг на другую половину кровати. И подняв веки, сразу упирается взглядом в его обнажённую грудь; он позаимствовал рубашку, кажется, из шкафа прислуги, и… решил её не застёгивать. Совсем.

Сон отступает, пока она жадно изучает собой же оставленные царапины, засосы и укусы; кое-какие начали заживать или почти уже зажили — у него-то всё в порядке с регенерацией, — но иные, отчётливые, с особой силой оставленные метки всё ещё остаются яркими. Для каких-то она способна даже припомнить историю появления — возможно, чуть подробнее, чем сейчас бы стоило это делать…

— Знал бы, что тебе так понравится, надел бы её раньше, — тихо говорит он.

— Мог бы просто ничего не надевать, — фыркает Кассандра, скользнув кончиками пальцев по краю уже подзабытой, но всё ещё знакомой ткани. Одежда для прислуги во дворце никогда разнообразием не отличалась.

Гектор ложится напротив неё, оставляя по-прежнему осторожную дистанцию — пусть и заметно меньшую, чем вчера.

— Самое обидное — что меня сейчас ни на что не хватит, — жалобно выдыхает она, не прекращая, впрочем, водить пальцами по ткани, щекоча ногтями кожу. — Как мы вернулись, пришибло сразу, немногим легче вчерашнего. А говорили, что я быстро привыкну…

— Всё в порядке, — легко усмехается он и добавляет то, от чего у Кассандры болезненно колет сердце:  
— Я понимаю.

— Прости, — она опускает руку, сочтя это сейчас неуместным; ловит его взгляд, и хочет ненадолго нырнуть в циан, чтобы помочь, — но его ладонь неожиданно проворно прикрывает ей глаза:  
— Эй. Не нужно. Ты и так измучила опал сегодня. И хватит просить прощения, мы это уже обсуждали.

— Всё равно, — она едва уловимо ластится к его руке. — Тебе тоже постоянно дерьмово, ты два дня уже не видел Вико и… даже не можешь взять Мару и Ханнана с собой.

— Не могу? Кто сказал? Мне никто не запрещал, если ты об этом. Но это было бы жестоко и глупо. Это дикие звери, им нужна свобода и простор, возможность прогуляться и побегать, а не клетка, даже королевская. А вот нам с тобой, по-моему, тут неплохо, — его ладонь спускается ниже, ложится ей на скулу.

Кассандра молча выдыхает. Ей нечего ответить, да и оправдаться нечем тоже. Она прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом его руки, и тут же понимает, что напрасно — в сон опять утягивает неумолимо. Это чертовски досадно: так хочется, пускай даже и чувствуя себя пустой оболочкой, хотя бы полчаса просто отдохнуть, полежать и поговорить…

Но в этом полусне один эпизод, за прошедший день не раз назойливо выплывавший из памяти, опять вспоминается особенно остро.

— Слушай, — она распахивает глаза, часто-часто моргает, возвращая себя в реальность. — Знаешь, есть один… случай, который со мной произошёл когда-то. Не то чтобы я хотела это скрыть, во всяком случае, от тебя. Но странное дело: обычно я о нём попросту не помню, но если вспоминаю, он отчего-то кажется очень важным…

И она рассказывает о трактире в небольшом городишке, у которого, к стыду своему, даже название уже не может вспомнить; о вежливом незнакомце в тёмно-бордовой рясе, об их короткой встрече, о странном символе на его обгоревшем теле.

— Сейчас, после всего, что узнала, я понимаю, что ничего особенно тайного он не сообщил. Но тогда, когда никто вообще не мог ничего объяснить… для меня это было важно, понимаешь? И он пришёл сам, и не взял денег, и не попросил ничего взамен. И потом, бывало, я вспоминала его слова, и они помогали мне. Он, может, не сообщил ничего особенно тайного, но… нетайное он смог правильно сформулировать.

— Да, пожалуй. Сформулировано и впрямь дельно.

Кажется, Гектор уже предвидит её не заданный пока что вопрос. Немудрено, впрочем.

— Как думаешь, это был тот парень из башни, которого не нашли, которого считали погибшим при пожаре? Ну, из дневника Зельды?

— Похоже на то, — он задумывается ненадолго, припоминая, видимо, детали той истории. — Возраст и прочее сходятся. Ну или… может, их философия пошла дальше, может, это какой-то последователь. Всякое может быть. Но скорее всего, всё-таки он.

— Думаешь, мне не стоило рассказывать об этом Квирину?

— Ну… Не стоило рассказывать, чтобы что?

Кассандра, помедлив, хмуро говорит правду:  
— Чтобы он его не убил? Как я понимаю, учёным Тёмного Королевства было что предъявить этим… коллекционерам. Наверное, заслуженно, меня там не было. Но он мне помог в нашу встречу. И я бы не хотела в благодарность… сдать его убийце, знаешь ли. Помимо того, он вполне может знать об опале ещё многое. Но сейчас мы едва ли сможем с ним связаться, минуя Квирина.

— Ну, делать это через Квирина — в любом случае не лучший вариант, — криво усмехается Гектор. — Тот парень тоже едва ли сочтёт, что королевский учёный, узнав, что он жив, прибыл мирно поболтать за жизнь за рюмкой чая. Так что, думаю, нам и вправду лучше будет заняться этим самим, после Затмения. Если… это будет ещё актуально.

_Да. Если будет._

— Так ты считаешь, я правильно сделала? — звучит идиотски. Более чем.

— С моральной точки зрения?.. Понятия не имею. Меня там тоже не было, я появился, считай, уже в самом финале. И за реакцию Квирина не поручусь. Он всегда казался адекватным, но то, что тогда случилось… Да чёрт разберёт. Не то чтобы я хорошо его знаю. Он никогда мне не был близким другом или вроде того.

Повисает тягучее молчание, и Кассандра понимает, что от такого разговора даже сон почти ушёл. Ей не хочется продолжать тему; и, кажется, лишь поэтому она роняет довольно глупое:  
— Ну да. Поэтому ты так травишь его сыночка за то, что он заковал когда-то папашу в янтарь.

— О, знаешь ли, далеко не только за это, — он принимает её полушутливый тон, и на сердце становится чуть легче. — И я не травлю, я устраняю пробелы в воспитании.

— Разумеется.

— И судя по всему, небезуспешно. Хотя, пожалуй, рано ещё говорить наверняка. Кстати, если что, мы с Квирином вчера рассказали ему про оружие. 

У Кассандры резко холодеет в груди; позабытое было чувство вины просыпается снова. Вероятно, по её лицу это видно уж слишком ясно, и Гектор тут же поспешно добавляет:  
— Прости, я… наверное, мне стоило у тебя спросить, но так уж сложился разговор. Квирин первым завёл эту тему. И вообще говоря, он прав. У нас и так достаточно проблем, чтобы подобными секретами ещё наживать себе лишних.

— Ну уж не мне здесь возмущаться, что ты о чём-то _не спросил_ , — горько усмехается Кассандра; и тепло его ладони снова кажется незаслуженным, как и днём, только ещё острее. — И… как он отреагировал?

— На удивление адекватно. Я от него даже не ожидал.

— Он зол на меня?

— Это за что ещё, за то, что не хотела погибать под лучом его чудо-машины? Ты думала о своей безопасности, точно так же, как и они. Он, по счастью, это понимает. А вот сделал ли выводы касательно… рабочего процесса — уже более интересный вопрос. Но кстати, — его голос почти мгновенно, неуловимо оплетает бархатная насмешка, — с чего тебя вдруг так взволновали его чувства?..

Будь этот вопрос задан чуть-чуть иначе, Кассандра, верно, задохнулась бы от чувства вины вперемешку со злостью. Но сейчас, но _так_ — напротив, становится легче. _Хотя она, разумеется, и вправду такого не заслужила_ ; но от этой мысли — отчего-то почти не больно.

И рука Гектора, за время разговора будто бы слившаяся почти с её скулой, начинает медленно двигаться вниз, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты на меня смотрела сегодня. Когда я _травил_ твоего приятеля, как ты изволишь выражаться.

— _Как_ смотрела? — она чуть заводит голову назад, обнажая шею, охотно принимая эту игру.

Вместо ответа Гектор приближает к ней лицо, резко выдыхает, щекоча кожу.

— Брось. Тебе ведь нравится, когда я плохой парень.

— Тебе не говорили, что плохой парень и самовлюблённый хамоватый мудак — это разные вещи?.. — звучит не очень убедительно, впрочем, потому как его пальцы уже скользят вдоль её подбородка, неумолимо опускаясь ниже.

— Нет, никогда. Я-то думал, это как раз одно и то же.

Он внезапно, резко приникает губами к её шее, коротко целуя и тут же кусая, облизывая и терзая тонкую кожу зубами. Кассандра глухо стонет, выгнувшись, и подаётся навстречу, почти не контролируя этого, сама поражаясь тому, что её взяло так быстро, так сильно. И это при том, что поганая слабость никуда не делась, по-прежнему опустошает и сковывает всё тело — вот только не мешает почему-то требовательно постанывать, извиваться и подставляться под ласки.

Свободная рука Гектора резко задирает подол тонкой кофты, ныряет вниз — и тут же пропахивает ногтями кожу от ключиц до ложбинки между грудями, чудом не задевая опал; наверняка останутся ярко-красные, сходящиеся к одной точке царапины — должно быть, красиво. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

— Как жаль, что _тебя сейчас ни на что не хватит_ , — одними губами шепчет он. Вероятно, это всё ещё правда; она всё ещё чувствует себя совершенно пустой, ослабленной и бессильной — хотя с каждой секундой это кажется всё менее существенным аргументом.

— Да, и правда жаль, — хрипло, на выдохе, соглашается она; но тут же его ноготь глубоко, с силой впивается в сосок, причиняя сладкую боль. — Чёрт, да прекрати, я же сама на тебя сейчас наброшусь!

— О, тебе же будет хуже, — смеётся он, оттягивая ворот, оставляя слабый засос на плече. — На тебя янтарь действует сильнее моего. Завтра будешь вообще никакая, даже с кровати подняться не сможешь, — его язык ныряет в ямку между ключицами, так что фразу приходится ненадолго прервать, — так и проваляешься весь день…

— _Хватит!_ — без всяких шуток, от того, чтобы наброситься, её и вправду отделяет ещё пара мгновений и пара касаний, не больше.

Но тут он слушается. Резко отстраняется, убирая руки, выставляя их перед собой ладонями вперёд, точно сдавшись; и на прощание только коротко целует её в губы, и прямо в эти же самые губы и шепчет:  
— Всегда знал, что у тебя нет никакой выдержки.

— Вот засранец, — возмущённо выдыхает Кассандра, скрещивая руки на груди, откатываясь максимально далеко на край кровати.

По счастью, уснуть всё-таки удаётся быстро.

Но о том, что ей снится, она едва ли кому-нибудь расскажет.


	33. 32

Наутро ей опять становится лучше — впрочем, наученная вчерашним, Кассандра уже знает, что радоваться рано. Но день и правда начинается неплохо: за ними снова заходит Вэриан, отводит в лабораторию, и там — сам предлагает избавить её от клетки, хотя, кажется, никаких экспериментов на ней сегодня ставить не планирует.

По пальцам бежит опаловая мощь, и мир становится необъяснимо цветней; и уже не боясь привлечь внимания к отсутствию кандалов, она рискует даже присесть за стол, где Квирин, Вэриан и Гектор обсуждают дальнейшие перспективы.

Говорит в основном Вэриан. Увлечённо излагает, что уже сделано, что сделать только предстоит и каковы их дальнейшие планы; а Кассандра невольно представляет, как будет всё это пересказывать _ей_ , да так, чтоб _она_ поверила — никто ничего не подозревает, правда-правда, всё нужно лишь для того, чтобы извлечь Опал. Она живо вспоминает полупрозрачные рыбьи глаза, ехидную улыбку, ясно говорящую, что кое-кто здесь знает больше, чем намерен показать; ей кажется, что шансов у них немного.

Янтарные оковы сделают такими, чтобы они одновременно и лишали Кассандру магии, и держали — по-настоящему _крепко_ ; и они как раз смотрятся вполне уместно — пожалуй, не придерёшься. Сверхпрочный защитный купол, для которого Вэриан как раз нашёл доступный способ магического создания, уже вызывает вопросы; да, извлечение Опала вызовет всплеск энергии, но… принимать такие меры предосторожности? Впрочем, ладно; они ничего не теряют, впоследствии купол испарится бесследно, так что и такое ещё можно допустить.

Но что-то должно удержать Рапунцель. С этим сложнее всего.

— Я полагаю, конструктивно это должно быть нечто вроде таких же оков, что у Кассандры. Что-то похожее на… клетку, например. Мы сделаем вид, что так защищаем принцессу, ведь в глазах Зан — Кассандре мы не доверяем совершенно, а Солнечная Капля во время Затмения будет ослаблена.

— Защищаем — при помощи _клетки_? Ты серьёзно? — Кассандра впервые берёт слово, и чувствует себя чертовски неуютно; но она здесь представляет лучше всех, во что _она_ способна поверить. — Со стороны такая защита будет смотреться… ну…

— По-идиотски, — хмыкает Гектор. — Самоубийственно, я бы сказал. Но да, наша демоническая подруга, вероятно, воспримет это иначе.

— Я постараюсь сделать крепления максимально незаметными.

— И если она всё-таки _заметит_ , сразу поймёт, что мы пытались их скрыть.

— Не говоря уже о том, что у Рапунцель есть гораздо более безопасные и простые способы от меня защититься. Про оружие _она_ прекрасно в курсе.

— Кто, Рапунцель?..

— Зан Тири, — Кассандре становится неловко; хотя Вэриан на упоминание оружия реагирует спокойно, никак не меняясь в лице — будто давно уже _знал, что она знает_.

Но чёрт возьми, она никак не может привыкнуть звать _её_ настоящим именем; то ли оттого, что его грозное звучание неуловимо давит, — то ли оттого, что в _ней_ , надоедливой маленькой девочке, к которой успела уже привыкнуть, древнего демона всё ещё толком не может разглядеть.

— Вы его, кстати, восстановили? — странно, но и этот вопрос, на фоне всего остального, сейчас задать… несложно.

— Пока нет, но скоро этим займёмся. Чтобы эффективно сконструировать оковы, кое-что из проекта понадобится точно.

— Ну вот. Если так, не проще было бы Рапунцель взять с собой подобное оружие под купол?.. Ослаблена Солнечная Капля, нет — ей всё равно хватит одного выстрела, чтобы меня обезвредить. На фоне этого защитная клетка выглядит… странно, — помедлив, она добавляет всё-таки то, чего нельзя сейчас не сказать:  
— И ей его стоит взять в любом случае. Независимо от того, что мы решим с остальным.

— Для того, чтобы у Зан Тири было меньше подозрений?

— И для этого в том числе. И… просто потому, что так будет правильно.

— Она не согласится, — быстро говорит Вэриан, качая головой, и тут же добавляет, вспомнив, видимо, недавний их диалог:  
— Рапунцель. Никак не согласится на такое.

— Серьёзно? — фыркает Кассандра. — На клетку согласится, а на _это_ — нет?

— На клетку она согласится не поэтому. А оружия не возьмёт, — Вэриан смотрит ей в глаза, и ничего хорошего там, видимо, не находит, потому как выдыхает, будто сдавшись:  
— Увидишь.

Возможность _увидеть_ выдаётся быстрей, чем хотелось бы. Проходит от силы минут пятнадцать; разговор успевает уйти от неприятных тем доверия куда-то в технические дебри, и Кассандра, не понимая и половины, начинает уже размышлять, не пойти ли навестить свой знакомый кубик.

Но тут — открывается, хотя скорее даже нет, _распахивается_ дверь; и от того, с какой радостной силой это происходит, сердце Кассандры ёкает ещё до того, как золотистые волосы вспыхивают в ламповом свете.

Вэриан бросается навстречу, и пока она с Рапунцель обнимаются, успевает обронить что-то вроде — _мы как раз о тебе говорили_. По счастью, внимания она этой фразе не уделяет. Жмёт руки Квирину и Гектору, и Кассандре определённо кажется, что второе рукопожатие длится дольше, чем стоило бы; горячая злость опять мучительно полосует по сердцу. Легче не стало. И хуже ещё то, что перед ней — Рапунцель предательски замирает на миг и как-то нехорошо подаётся телом вперёд; Кассандра тут же, едва ли не силой хватает её узкую кисть, стискивая так, будто намерена раздавить. 

И с трудом успевает успокоиться, пока Вэриан вводит Рапунцель в курс дела; а когда отходит к янтарной конструкции, чтобы рассмотреть получше, он, уже завершивший разговор, приближается и тихо произносит:  
— Поговори с ней. Насчёт отца. Ты ведь собиралась.

Кассандра раздражённо выдыхает. Этого ещё не хватало.

— _Я помню._ Я поговорю.

— И спроси про оружие. Я почти уверен, что сразу она не согласится, но… если кто-то и может её убедить, так это ты.

В последнем она откровенно сомневается, но тем не менее, он прав. Спросить нужно. Дождавшись, пока общая беседа опять уходит куда-то в ту область, где изрядная часть слов не знакома ни ей, ни, вероятно, Рапунцель, Кассандра негромко зовёт её поговорить; и та уверенно открывает третью секретную дверь — так, будто имеет полное право, и точно знает, что за ней находится.

А находится такая же узкая комнатушка, как и та, в которой ставил опыты Квирин. Стола здесь нет, только пара табуретов, но и на них, и везде, куда может дотянуться глаз, кипами располагаются книги: толстенные, потрёпанные, старые и… кажется, не самой позитивной тематики. Мрачные обложки тускло бликуют вычурными буквами; скользнув по одной из стопок, взгляд Кассандры не меньше десятка раз встречает слова «демон» и «тёмный» на корешках.

Рапунцель решительно освобождает оба табурета, сгружая на пол лежащие на них книги. Расположенная на самом верху стопки, толстенная книжища грустно мерцает заглавием «Грозный Гримуар», будто недовольная столь фамильярным обращением.

— Садись.

Плотно закрыв дверь, Кассандра опускается на один из табуретов. И едва видит напротив себя настороженные, с нехорошим отблеском надежды зелёные глаза — проблемы позабытых черномагических книг тут же вылетают из головы.

— Вэриан сказал, тебе писал мой отец? — она сразу переходит к делу, опасаясь, что Рапунцель опять начнёт свои беседы про дружбу, доверие и тому подобную неуместную чушь.

Глаза Рапунцель гаснут мигом; и голову она опускает так, будто чувствует себя виноватой. У Кассандры противно леденеет сердце.

— _Рапунцель_? Вэриан говорил, что всё хорошо? — она будто цепляется за этот факт, пытаясь оспорить им то, что произнесено ещё не было.

— Ну, наверное, можно и так сказать, — тихо, как-то нараспев отвечает Рапунцель. — Он написал, что не вернётся.

Кассандра замирает на миг; а после — начинает отчаянно, почти жалобно сыпать вопросами, будто из последних сил надеется, что что-то всё-таки не так поняла:  
— Куда? Откуда? Почему? Он так и написал? Где он сейчас вообще?

Рапунцель честно отвечает на всё, по порядку, с какой-то внезапной для себя дотошностью. В Корону. Оттуда, где… он решил остаться — тут она запинается слегка. Потому что ему там лучше, и потому что он не видит смысла возвращаться. Так и написал. На письме стоял обратный адрес порта Дизо; но вокруг него расположен огромный архипелаг островов, для которых порт — единственный способ связи с остальным миром. Так что понять, где именно остановился Матиас, возможным не представляется. Кассандра должна помнить. Они ведь… и сами, _ещё все вместе_ , были там когда-то.

На последней фразе в её голосе звенит явная, настолько неуместная сейчас ностальгия, что у Кассандры зубы сводит.

— А, это то дрянное место, где тотем аборигенов дарил нам первосортные глюки, так?

— Верно. В том числе, там было и это. Но это всего лишь один из островов…

— Уверена, что на других сильно лучше? Да кто знает, может, его и там одурманили или опоили чем-то? Может, он сам не понимает, что происходит, или это вообще писал не он?..

— Кассандра, — медленно и очень мягко, будто говоря с маленьким ребёнком, отвечает Рапунцель. — Манеру письма человека, который двадцать лет служил капитаном королевской гвардии, моя семья способна отличить. Почерк — тоже. Насчёт того, не был ли он одурманен, не знаю, но… его аргументы выглядят довольно здраво. Никто в моей семье не усомнился, что это писал он, и что с ним всё в порядке.

— Аргументы?.. И постой, он что, писал всей твоей семье?..

— Да. Прислал официальное письмо, в котором сообщал, что более не вернётся, что его вещи велит раздать друзьям, а жильё оставляет королевству. Дал небольшое напутствие Юджину, — её голос теплеет на миг. — И… объяснял, почему так решил. Довольно подробно.

— И почему? — взвивается Кассандра, но тут же понимает, что вот так, пересказанным, пропущенным сквозь призму чужого восприятия, не желает этого слышать. — Так, нет, не надо. Постой. Покажи мне это письмо. Пожалуйста.

Рапунцель поднимает глаза. Она смотрит странно. То ли с сомнением, то ли… с жалостью.

— Ну что ты молчишь, покажи! — Кассандра повышает голос, почти срывается на крик, до постыдного резко прошивающий пыльную тишину. — Где ж твоя чёртова дружба _сейчас_ , уж скажи на милость?..

_Последнее было лишним. Очень._

Рапунцель качает головой с недоуменной, едва уловимой усмешкой:  
— Да… нет его у меня. Хранится у отца где-то, оно ведь было адресовано королевской семье.

К оплетшей сердце боли примешивается стыд. В самом деле, лишним это было — _совершенно_ ; хотя внутри по-прежнему бьётся злость, не позволяя до конца это признать.

— Почему ты не сказала мне сразу? Сразу, в тот день, когда вы нас забрали… или — вообще, когда меня увидела? _Сразу?_ А позавчера вечером мы вообще трепались об опале, о моей репутации, о какой-то _херне_ , но ты всё равно ничего не сказала?

— За первым нашим разговором следила Зан Тири, а я не знала, как ты можешь отреагировать, — эта фраза колет обидой, и заслуженно. — А после… Прости. Хотелось дать тебе время ко всему привыкнуть. Возможно, не стоило так делать. Прости.

Это звучит искренне; не раздражающе-наивно-непосредственно, а — _по-настоящему_ искренне. У Кассандры не выходит злиться и кричать дальше. Она замирает, чувствуя, как в груди образовалась будто огромная дыра, которую тут же заткнули пробкой, такой рыхлой, неприятной, каким бывает ком в горле, и пускай она не позволяет от этой сквозной дыры тут же и сдохнуть к чертям — но и дышать не позволяет тоже.

— Если хочешь, я могу попросить это письмо у отца, — тихо продолжает Рапунцель. — И принести, как буду тут в следующий раз, завтра или послезавтра. Думаю, Матиас был бы не против, чтобы ты прочла. Только… боюсь, тебе вряд ли понравится.

Кассандра понимает, что это было ещё не всё.

Что ту самую пробку — из груди может и вышибить ненароком.

— Почему?

— О тебе там нет ни слова.

***

Кассандра прячет лицо в ладони. И долго-долго сидит в неровной, прочерченной тонкими полосками света темноте, слыша свои же глухие вдохи.

Вопросов ещё много можно задавать. _Как так? Почему? Ты не врёшь? Может, ты просто хочешь взбесить меня, или разжалобить, или чёрт знает что ещё, что там принято в мире таких, как ты, кто способен лгать, чтобы вернуть былую дружбу, а?_

Но что толку, когда всё понятно и так. Кассандра достаточно знает Рапунцель; и так же, как тогда, в доме Готель, отчётливо почувствовала фальшь — так же отчётливо и понимает: сейчас она не врёт. Точно.

_И Кассандра достаточно знает своего отца._

Он поступил бы именно так. И она даже понимает, почему. И даже содержание этого чёртова письма тоже примерно может себе представить.

_Наверное, поэтому так больно._

— Ты… всё равно принеси, хорошо? — тихо говорит она, не отнимая рук от лица. — Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Конечно.

Кассандра не знает, сколько они ещё сидят в абсолютном молчании. Она тщетно пытается собрать мысли если уж не воедино — то хотя бы во что-то цельное. Нужно продолжить разговор. Нужно сказать про оружие. Нужно спешно зашпаклевать чем-то эту чёртову дыру в груди, привыкнуть к этой чёртовой пробке и убедить себя в том, что так всегда оно и было. И поверить в это. Хотя бы немножко.

Когда она наконец опускает руки — даже тусклый, неровный свет единственной лампы кажется слишком ярким с непривычки. Рапунцель сидит, полуотвернувшись, тактично не глядя на неё, рассматривая корешки черномагических книжек.

— Мне нужно ещё сказать тебе кое-что, — пару раз кашлянув, наконец говорит Кассандра.

— Да?

— Вэриан сказал, они восстановят оружие. Ну… то, которое работает против меня. «Жало Янтаря», если не ошибаюсь, — конечно, она не ошибается; это чёртово помпезное название намертво впечаталось в память. — Тебе бы стоило взять его с собой. Ну… туда, к порталу. На время затмения. Конечно, хорошо бы, чтобы оно при этом было не исполинских размеров. Но здесь, думаю, Вэриан лучше скажет, на что можно рассчитывать.

Какое-то время Рапунцель продолжает молча разглядывать книжки. И лишь сейчас Кассандра думает запоздало — _ха, да была ли она в курсе, что они с Гектором знают об этом оружии в принципе?.._

Но если и не была — никак не выказывает этого, когда наконец, не поднимая взгляда, бросает одно короткое слово:  
— Зачем?

— Затем, что с твоей стороны было бы… странно этого не сделать. Странно и… можно сказать, даже глупо.

— С точки зрения Зан Тири?

— С _любой_ точки зрения.

Рапунцель медленно-медленно, точно чудовища в детских страшилках, поворачивает голову; и Кассандра заранее понимает, что ей очень не понравится этот взгляд.

Обиженный. И пронизанный болью, для которой нет сейчас, объективно, совсем никаких причин — особенно если речь идёт о будущей королеве.

_Слушай, я не верю, что была тебе так уж дорога. Не верю, что наша дружба была какой-то сверхъестественной магией, которой ты не найдёшь никогда замены. Просто… просто ты до сих пор не можешь привыкнуть жить в мире, где не все — честные, добрые, искренние и всей душой любящие друг друга; и это… знаешь, это гораздо страшнее._

— Давай не будем. Пожалуйста, я знаю всё, что ты скажешь, — она выставляет перед собой руки ладонями вперёд, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть клубок сомнительных доводов. — Во-первых, так нужно для дела. Во-вторых, для меня это вопрос чести. В-третьих…

— Для тебя вопрос чести — показать мне, что ты в любой момент готова на меня напасть?..

_Вот досада. А ведь в-третьих было самое важное._

— Для меня вопрос чести — сделать всё, чтобы ты, _понимая это и так_ , имела возможность от меня защититься.

— Но я не хочу защищаться, — Рапунцель говорит упрямо, с блеском в глазах и разозлённой усмешкой, и коротко мотает головой, откидывая прядь волос со лба.

_Примерно так же бодаются бараны, нет?.._

— Очень жаль, — звучно произносит Кассандра, ощущая, как сердце наливается уже не силой, не болью — злостью. — Жаль народ Короны, чья будущая королева не способна даже _себя_ защитить.

Рапунцель шумно выдыхает. Кажется, она чуть теряется от столь внезапно резкого ответа.

— Рапунцель. Давай посмотрим на вещи объективно. Я похитила артефакт, на путь к которому мы все, и главное — ты, принцесса крови, потратили год, и для того, чтобы именно _ты_ могла его заполучить. Я рисковала нашими жизнями, забрав его, ведь никто не знал, что будет, если я сольюсь с Опалом. Впрочем, что будет, если с ним сольёшься _ты_ , белоголовая сука тоже толком не потрудилась нам сообщить, но к делу это не относится.

Кассандра говорит пугающе спокойно, отчётливо и громко, каждым словом будто заколачивая длинный нож глубоко в невидимую доску; и в то же время — бесконечно зло.

_Будто бы под этой доской лежит человек, и она об этом, в общем-то, в курсе._

— Я сражалась со всеми вами, быть может, осторожно, стараясь не ранить, но тем не менее. Я заполонила _твоё королевство_ красными камнями, никто не пострадал только чудом, и о том, что это было ненамеренно, я должна бы, по-хорошему, рассказывать судье. Я похитила из Спирали артефакт. И главное. _Я брала заложника._

Что-то в груди разливается от этих слов внезапной, оглушительной болью; она прерывается, не ожидав от себя такой реакции. Впрочем, это всё неудивительно. Особенно сейчас. _После новости об отце._

— Кэсс, — Рапунцель не могла найти момента хуже, чтобы резануть этой формой имени, до дикости неуместной сейчас, — я всегда говорила и буду говорить, что каждый имеет право на ошибку…

— Да. А ещё _каждый_ , — голос немного дрожит, но даже дрожит он, кажется, металлом, — имеет право на то, что заслужил. После своих ошибок. И я знаю, какое отношение заслужила. Мне не надо лукавства. Мне не надо другого. Это просто унизительно, в конце-то концов.

— Кэсс…

— Да прекрати ты! — ещё секунду назад чеканившая слова, Кассандра срывается на визгливый крик. — Я не Кэсс! Я больше для тебя не Кэсс! Я решила уехать отсюда навсегда, до того, как узнала о Зан Тири, и уж меньше всего хотела когда-либо с тобой встречаться снова! Но засунула в жопу всё, что я _хочу_ , и что я _чувствую_ , и что для меня _больно_ , потому что в наш ёбаный мир просочилось ёбаное древнее зло, и _было бы очень неплохо с этим что-нибудь сделать_! Будет здорово, если ты поступишь так же! И уж совсем _идеально_ — если отнесёшься ко мне наконец _заслуженно_ , как к своему врагу, без этих слащавых выкрутасов!

_Вот блядь._

Она вскакивает с табурета, в последний момент крючковато растопырив пальцы.

И тут же — распарывая дерево, из сиденья вырастает каменная звезда. _Лучей в ней штук двадцать, не меньше;_ удивительно, как табурет не падает с тонких ножек.

Кассандра прерывисто выдыхает.

Уходят и злоба, и сила, и всё остальное; она опять ощущает себя пустой — но не такой мёртво-выпитой, как в янтаре, а измотанно пустой, с мелкой дрожью в конечностях, как бывает после серьёзного потрясения.

_Или после истерики. Это ближе._

— Извини. Я лишнего сказала, — зачем-то произносит она.

— Ты… сказала правду, — абсолютно блеклым, надтреснутым голосом отвечает Рапунцель.

— Что не отменяет того, что говорить её сейчас не стоило. Извини.

Они обе растерянно молчат, шаря взглядами по грозной каменной звезде.

— Я уберу это всё. Правда, и следа не останется. Надо только взять у Вэриана меч.

— Было бы неплохо.

Из её интонаций ушло что-то важное; впрочем, не сказать чтобы Кассандра этому расстроена. Недолго она ещё ждёт, подозревая — и опасаясь, — что разговор продолжится. Но молчание между ними только густеет, затвердевая, и в какой-то момент кажется: ещё чуть-чуть — и в нём, точно в янтаре, они обе останутся замурованы.

— Этим и займусь, — сглотнув, говорит она, продолжая давно начатую фразу. И направляется к двери, боясь, что её остановят; но этого не происходит — напротив, слышно, как Рапунцель поднимается с места и выходит из комнаты следом.

И там, в лаборатории, Кассандра ещё долго не решается на неё посмотреть, будто боясь, что именно тогда все мигом догадаются, что случилось.

Но когда решается — видит, что на тонких губах опять уже играет улыбка. Озорная и тёплая. 

Почти не фальшивая.

***

Кажется, она способна бесконечно этим заниматься.

 _Раз_ — и очередной камень, глянцево отражая гранями свет, вырастает из злосчастного куба.

_Два_ — она берёт меч и режет его, режет аккуратно, болезненно тщательно, на почти что равные кусочки-бруски.

_Три_ — каждый из них, по очереди, укрывает в ладони, заставляя растаять в воздухе.

И почти ничего не чувствует. Забавно. Все _истинные эмоции_ — что гнев, что спокойствие — с обилием практики будто блекли, деревенели, делаясь всё менее настоящими, и вот — пришёл, видимо, момент, когда и вовсе превратились в жалкую фикцию.

_Или, быть может, попросту уже не нужны._

Кассандра прячется в той же комнатушке, где вчера над ней проводили опыты, и раз за разом, до исступления, создаёт и уничтожает камни, захлёбываясь в мыслях. Хотя о том, что сказала сгоряча Рапунцель, забывает быстро; в конце-то концов, это действительно было правдой, хоть и несвоевременной, и — кто из них, спрашивается, всегда ратовал за искренность?..

Она думает об отце. Она предполагала, что так будет; она, признаться, порядочно этого боялась; и теперь не вполне уже уверена, что Рапунцель покажет чёртово письмо, — но и так способна представить, о чём её отец там написал.

_И о чём не написал._

Написал он, конечно, о том, что всегда мечтал повидать мир; что будучи ещё сильным и боеспособным, не сможет жить в Короне, не вмешиваясь постоянно в работу гвардии, и хочет дать дорогу молодым; о том, что ему здесь — не уточняя, что это за _здесь_ , — хорошо, и он чертовски благодарен Короне за всё, но считает, что так будет лучше.

Не написал, конечно, о том, что когда твою единственную дочь всё королевство считает _монстром_ , когда ты из-за этого ушёл с поста, которому отдал полжизни, когда ты повсеместно слышишь грязь и шепотки за спиной о том, _как можно было воспитать такую тварь_ , оставаться там, где ты есть, — и впрямь не самый умный поступок. 

Опал, утомлённый непрерывным созданием камней, чуточку ломит — но сейчас это вызывает только злость. Кассандра, почти уже смирившаяся с тем, что _опал — её сердце_ , почти принявшая его, снова чувствует к себе отвращение, ещё сильней, чем тогда, в Тёмном Королевстве, когда прочла дневник Зельды. Она практически внушила себе, что всё не так страшно, и что бы там ни болтала молва — она не чудовище, не монстр; что её импульсивный поступок был не такой уж ошибкой, а силу опала возможно обратить во благо. В конце концов, никто не погиб, и чёрные камни из Короны исчезли, и Рапунцель вроде как не в обиде, и даже Вэриан позволяет ей находиться здесь без кандалов — а это что-то да значит, верно?.. А ещё есть человек, говорящий о том, как она распоряжается опалом, таким голосом, что от одних интонаций бросает в дрожь; а ещё есть восхитительное, пьянящее чувство силы в собственном теле, без которого она, кажется, уже и не чувствует себя собой…

Но — вот, пожалуйста. Вот, пожалуйста — сломанная жизнь человека, причём человека, который треть так точно этой самой жизни отдал на то, чтоб её воспитать; вот, пожалуйста — то, что необратимо, то, что никак уже не исправить; и пускай действительно никто не погиб — но смерть далеко, далеко не единственное страшное, что может случиться.

Под рукой Кассандры прорастает ещё один камень.

_Она закрывает глаза и слушает своё сердце._

Да, сейчас смешно уже вспоминать о том, как когда-то, впервые услышав от _неё_ подобное предложение, Кассандра сочла это неуместным пафосом. Теперь она прикрывает глаза — и слышит _его_ прекрасно; вот оно — холодное, опаловое, бьётся и болит, разливает по телу силу, а ещё… обижено, кажется, такой постановкой вопроса.

_Так просто, так соблазнительно винить во всём меня, правда, Кассандра? Но ты не думала о том, что я не само прыгнуло к тебе в руку? Не думала, что всё то дерьмо, вся ненависть, гнев и жажда уничтожать — просто жили в тебе изначально, да только ты не понимала даже, сколько их, пока не начала творить камни?.._

— Эй…

Она вздрагивает. Распахивает глаза, и кажется, будто реальность падает на неё резко, пёстрым грузом напрыгивая на грудь; впрочем, сейчас она этому не расстроена.

Гектор стоит совсем рядом, и он, конечно, всегда умел двигаться почти бесшумно — но подпустить на такое расстояние, в здешней-то тишине, всё же надо было умудриться.

— Я не помешал?

— Нет, — она трясёт головой, прогоняя остатки наваждения. — Возможно, даже помог не скатиться в сумасшествие окончательно.

— Звучит интригующе, — он садится на соседний табурет. — Принцесса, кстати, давно ушла. Ну, на случай, если именно её присутствие заставляет тебя сидеть тут в одиночестве и строить каменную крепость. Мало ли.

— Спасибо, — Кассандра изучает пол под ногами. — Не только.

По счастью, он молчит, не задавая вопросов; достаточно долго, чтобы она сама произнесла:  
— Мой отец решил не возвращаться в Корону, — и тут же горло душит невидимой ватой, и глаза начинает щипать; сказанный вслух, этот факт кажется… куда более _настоящим_. И неисправимым.

— И где он сейчас?

— Письмо пришло из порта Дизо, — ей хватает пары глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Вероятно, он на каком-то из островов архипелага. Конкретнее не уточнял, как я поняла.

— О, я там бывал когда-то, любопытное место. Можем отправиться сразу, как разберёмся со всем этим дерьмом, и нам вернут амулеты.

Он говорит совершенно буднично и легко — будто Кассандра просто предложила маршрут для путешествия, а он согласился. Хотя от мысли о том, чтобы наконец встретиться с отцом, у неё по коже бежит нехороший озноб. Она понимает, что сделать это нужно, и вероятно — нужно было сделать ещё давно, ещё до того, как он покинул Корону; но — ни тогда, ни сейчас она всё же не уверена была до конца, что это будет правильно. 

И ещё — совершенно не представляет, что ему скажет. Совершенно.

— А если мы _не_ разберёмся со всем этим дерьмом?

— Н-ну… Тогда, может статься, у всего мира будут слегка другие проблемы. Но мне такой вариант не слишком нравится, — Гектор берёт её руку в свою и тянет за собой, поднимаясь с места. — Пошли? Ты нам нужна.

Не то чтобы от этого касания становится легче. Но Кассандра будто просыпается. Резко вспоминая, что сейчас — самое время _засунуть поглубже_ всё, что тебе _больно_.

Иначе скоро у всего мира могут быть слегка другие проблемы.

Она покорно поднимается следом, и только спрашивает коротко:  
— Для опытов?

— О, ну разумеется.

— Не сомневалась. Подожди секунду?

Она привлекает его к себе, намереваясь только коротко поцеловать — в знак благодарности или что-то вроде, — но тело, не опустошённое сейчас янтарём, будто само ведёт её дальше. Пальцы ныряют в волосы Гектора, тянут за одну из кос, а после соскальзывают за ухо, оставляя там пару свежих царапин. Она целует всё более напористо, жёстко, даже зло, как целовала когда-то впервые; делает несколько шагов в сторону, намереваясь прижать его спиной к стене…

— Эй, ну ты чего, — сбивчиво выдыхает он, с филигранной ловкостью ускользая из её рук. — Не здесь же. Нас не поймут.

— Ты отвечал, — Кассандра снова тянется к его губам — уже скорее поддразнить, чем с какой-либо иной целью.

— Ещё бы я не… Так, нет. _Не смей._ Пошли.

Она и не собиралась ничего особенного _посметь_ , прекрасно понимая, что сейчас для этого и впрямь не время и не место; но то, как поспешно он отступает, решительно утягивая её к двери, с силой стискивая её руку, — ей определённо льстит.

Пожалуй, за вчерашнее она может считать себя отмщённой.


	34. 33

Нужна она им и вправду оказывается для опытов. _Ну разумеется._ Для чего же ещё. А опыты и вправду не апофеоз гуманности — ребята, как выясняется, собрали былое оружие вчерне, и нужно теперь _проверить её реакцию_ , чтобы настроить его более тонко.

То есть — шибануть её медовым лучом пару десятков раз, да поглядеть, как она задёргается, да измерить это на своих хитроумных приборах. Если попроще изъясняться.

Мощность, впрочем, любезно открутили на минимум, так что особого вреда удары не приносят; янтарная клетка — это ясно ощущалось — и на опал, и на организм влияла гораздо хуже. А этот луч — просто неприятно, колко обжигает; от места удара — вниз, до кончиков ногтей; и поражённое место немеет ненадолго, будто окаменев. 

Вэриан почему-то бьёт то в предплечье, то в плечо, то в локоть, видимо, сочтя, что руки среди прочих частей тела Кассандре пригодятся меньше всего. Осторожно намекнув, что это не так, она слышит в ответ:  
— Видишь ли, оружие и рассчитано на то, чтобы стрелять прежде всего в руки. Мы ведь… не хотим тебя ранить или убить, мы хотим тебя прежде всего обезвредить. А камни ты творишь именно руками. Так что всё продумано, — он говорит это совершенно серьёзно. Да, ей вот так, в лицо, рассказывают о том, как намерены её обезвреживать или даже убивать; признаться, это похоже на театр абсурда.

Но почему-то именно сейчас, вся в датчиках от непонятных приборов, с едким жжением, не успевающим угаснуть в костях, — она ловит себя на том, что и не против, в общем-то, такого _театра_. Вероятно, потому, что когда руки то и дело прошивает колючими ударами, толком думать ни о чём попросту невозможно. Даже о плохом.

_Даже о том, что сломала жизнь своему отцу._

На лице Вэриана тенью горит смущённая виноватость — хотя Кассандра всячески пытается не показывать боль, и получается вроде неплохо. Возможно, просто дурацкие таблички выдают её с потрохами. Несколько раз он извиняется перед тем, как шибануть особенно сильно; вскоре Кассандра начинает вздрагивать от этого «извини» — ясно говорящего, что сейчас, вот-вот, уж _точно_ будет больно.

— Слушай, да прекрати извиняться, — в какой-то момент не выдерживает она. — В конце концов, если бы я не взяла опал, тебе вообще не пришлось бы этим заниматься.

— Ага, и заметь, парень, — добавляет Гектор вполголоса, но явно так, чтобы она слышала, — она за это перед тобой ни разу не извинилась. Вот даже не попыталась.

Ещё месяц назад такая шутка могла бы её задеть; но сейчас это кажется вправду забавным. Она замечает, как Вэриан быстро прячет улыбку, не уверенный, видимо, в её уместности; но главное — перестаёт извиняться. Терпеть экзекуцию становится легче.

О разговоре с Рапунцель не спрашивает никто. Только Вэриан, увлекшись, в конце какой-то фразы говорит:  
— …если всё пойдёт хорошо, мы сможем уменьшить его до размеров кинжала… если потребуется, конечно, — и кидает вопросительный взгляд на Кассандру; та, признаться, даже не слушала, что именно должно пойти хорошо, но от этих слов вздрагивает сразу. И беспомощно прячет глаза.

Он, видимо, понимает что-то.

Когда опыты завершаются, и наступает вечер, и в воздухе витает уже расслабленное чувство скорого окончания работы — Вэриан, улучив момент, подходит к ней и спрашивает негромко:  
— Она не согласилась, да?

Квирин и Гектор увлечены каким-то обсуждением. Едва ли они их сейчас слышат.

Кассандра коротко кивает:  
— Да, не согласилась, — и на этом, вероятно, разговор мог бы кончиться, но не сдержавшись, она сама раздражённо добавляет:  
— Это ведь ужасно глупо, скажи? Ну, в смысле… никто другой на её месте не стал бы сопротивляться. В _такой_ ситуации. Ладно бы ещё не было Зан Тири, но так…

— Ну, если оружие будет не больше кинжала, Зан Тири всё равно его едва ли увидит. Если только его не использовать.

— Увидит, не увидит… какая разница? Дело ведь не в этом.

— …Дело в том, что она ничего не теряет, и упирается совершенно напрасно. От неё в любом случае не убудет, а никто не знает, как всё может повернуться. _Верно?_

Вэриан будто озвучивает её мысли. И при этом неловко, натянуто улыбается.

— Знаешь, я понимаю тебя, — и улыбка медленно тает. — В какой-то степени. Ты ведь в курсе, как я вышел из тюрьмы?

— Честно признаться, не особенно. До меня доходили только слухи.

Они отходят к одному из книжных шкафов, которому не посчастливилось даже стать прикрытием для секретной двери, прислоняются спинами к стене неподалёку.

— Ох, это… сложная история, если честно.

Услышав в его голосе сомнение, Кассандра приводит железный аргумент:  
— Брось. Уж _передо мной-то_ тебе чего стыдиться.

И он рассказывает всё. О том, как повстречал в заключении группу сепаратистов Сапории, которые планировали не только побег, но и захват Короны, — а Кассандра усмехается, услышав имя некоего Эндрю; о том, как Вэриану, так и не принявшему, не осознавшему ещё всего, что натворил, поначалу было наплевать — а потом он услышал одну лишь фразу о том, что _неплохо бы стереть всему королевству память_ …

Он говорит растерянно, сбивчиво, путано — до смешного похоже на то, как Кассандра сама рассказывала о прошлом. Он тогда колебался долго, но в итоге решил: после всего, что сделано, обратного пути уже нет, а это — пускай и скользкий, но всё же способ что-то исправить. И встал на сторону сепаратистов, и участвовал в захвате, и самолично стёр память королевской чете; но после в Корону вернулась Рапунцель, и один случайный разговор…

— Ты только не думай, что мы вот так с ней поболтали полчасика, и я сразу раскаялся, — быстро добавляет он; вероятно, лицо Кассандры чуть красноречивее, чем ей кажется. — Это… так бы не сработало, конечно. Но она дала мне понять, что у меня _будет_ шанс, если я не поддержу сапорианцев. Хотя едва ли я мог представить, о чём именно идёт речь.

— И ты предал их? — немножко жестоко, быть может, настолько звать вещи своими именами; но Вэриана, кажется, не задевает.

— Да. Корону мы в итоге отстояли. И память, конечно, я так никому и не стёр… ну, кроме короля и королевы, — он чуть запинается. — Какое-то время Рапунцель правила Короной, пока они на это были не способны, но сейчас нам уже удалось всё исправить.

Какое-то время — не так давно, видимо — Рапунцель правила Короной.

_Нам_ уже удалось всё исправить.

Кассандре чертовски не нравятся обе фразы; но особенно — то, что они идут одна за другой.

Она растерянно обводит глазами лабораторию. Просторное подземное помещение, которое оборудовать не так-то просто; дверь, ведущую в тайный ход к королевскому убежищу; прорву реактивов и материалов, стоивших явно немало; да и чёртово «Жало Янтаря», создание которого доверили _именно ему_.

На мгновение колет не обидой даже — а чем-то вроде зависти. Она ведь, если просуммировать, натворила, кажется, гораздо меньше, чем он. Ну да, у принцессы из-под носа он артефактов не вырывал; зато она и в заложники брала не монаршую особу, а всего-то подмастерье, да и похищением не занималась, да и намеренным устрашением народа — тоже. Исключительно случайным. Хотя сравнение, конечно, дерьмовое по сути своей, но если уж его продолжать…

_Интересно, с ней бы что было, скажи она Рапунцель, что готова исправиться? Взяли бы обратно в гвардию?.._

— Потом она освободила моего отца из янтаря. Оказалось, в путешествии вы нашли новое заклинание, которое способно это сделать. Заклинание Луны, ты вроде как должна знать. Правда, безопасным я бы его не назвал, но, по счастью, всё обошлось.

Еле ощутимая, призрачная боль змейкой вползает в запястье правой руки.

— Да. Помню. Было такое, — сдержанно кивает Кассандра.

— А потом… — Вэриан отводит глаза, принимаясь машинально теребить раструб одной из перчаток. — Потом она объявила всей Короне, что я давно уже был двойным агентом. Ещё там, в тюрьме, согласился тайно работать на гвардию, намеренно втёрся в доверие к сапорианацам, изначально планируя их предать… И за блестяще проведённую операцию меня досрочно выпускают из тюрьмы, ведь только благодаря моей _аккуратной работе_ от таких врагов удалось отделаться малой кровью.

Он тяжело молчит пару секунд, а затем прибавляет мрачно:  
— Ну. С учётом того, во что превратилось королевство, _малой_ я бы эту кровь не назвал.

Принять эту информацию удаётся не сразу, и Кассандра спрашивает даже:  
— А ты что, и правда был двойным агентом? — и тут же понимает, как непроходимо глупо это звучит.

Его губы расплываются в широченной злой усмешке, какой она у того смущённого мальчика, что суетился когда-то перед ней и Рапунцель, пылая предательским румянцем на щеках, никогда не могла бы себе представить.

— _Ну конечно_ , я был двойным агентом, — ядовито цедит он. — _Разумеется_ , это правда. _Не могла же_ правящая принцесса просто взять и солгать своим поданным, чтобы спасти какого-то заблудшего пацана, верно?..

— Извини, — по коже невольно пробегает озноб.

_Да, определённо, её бы взяли обратно в гвардию._

— Всё нормально. И… знаешь, интересно, что сначала я вообще об этом не думал.

Он стремительно возвращается к тому знакомому, привычному, дружелюбно-смущённому тону мальчишки, который будто бы постоянно чуть-чуть удивлён тому, что его вообще слушают, — но душу готов продать за то, чтобы не прекращали.

— О том, что она солгала?

— Да. О том, что её поступок вообще мог быть каким-то неправильным или вроде того. Я был очарован, знаешь, именно _очарован_ , это самое подходящее слово. После всего, что я наслушался и натерпелся в тюрьме, после того, как мне в лицо кричали, что я не должен сидеть здесь и проедать казну, что моё место на плахе… Я был уверен, что это всё, пути назад для меня нет. Никто меня больше не простит и не примет. И уж когда меня вдруг простила _она_ , когда поверила после всего, что было… мне показалось, это что-то волшебное, не иначе. Правда, поначалу остальные мне всё равно постоянно кричали, что моё место на плахе, — он улыбается беззлобно, даже тепло. — И много чего ещё кричали, и сторонились, и шарахались, ведь того, _за что_ я попал в тюрьму, никто не отменял. Хотя ходили, говорят, слухи, что я несколько дней был под воздействием одного из своих зелий, вот и натворил дел. Но кто же им верит, этим слухам, _правда_?

Кассандра опускает глаза. Да конечно, никто не верит. Это ведь просто слухи. Их вообще распускать может кто угодно.

_Совершенно кто угодно._

— Я сейчас не понимаю уже, как это выдержал, да и зачем. Помню только, думал постоянно, что раз уж она меня простила — то и другие, наверное, когда-нибудь смогут.

— Почему ты не уехал отсюда?

Вэриан молча указывает взглядом на Квирина.

— Отец очень любит Корону, и он бы… не понял такого решения. По многим причинам. Да и потом, не знаю, мне казалось, что если я уеду — то, что она сделала, будет напрасно. Что мне надо остаться здесь, наладить отношения с другими, служить королевству, чтобы не подвести её, оправдать доверие. Как-то так. Поначалу, конечно, шансов было немного, но потом очень вовремя появились красные камни… Знаешь, не обижайся, это звучит странно, но ты тогда, считай, мне здорово помогла.

— Да обращайся, — горько усмехается Кассандра. — Зеркальца, правда, больше нет. Но я ещё что-нибудь придумаю.

Он еле заметно улыбается.

— И всё после этого как-то пошло на лад. Не сразу, конечно, но… отношение стало теплее, я это чувствовал. Кто-то рискнул обратиться ко мне как к алхимику, раз, другой, третий… Выяснилось, что в некоторых вещах у меня конкурентов так и не появилось. А ещё… — он осекается.

— Ещё что?

— Обещаешь не злиться?

— Я попробую.

— Ну… в общем… тогда пошли все эти поверья, насчёт тебя. Все эти легенды, песенки, спектакли… Честно, многие к этому сразу относились с усмешкой. Говорили, что всё ерунда и сказки, что твой портрет в камнях кому-то привиделся, что ты просто сбежала от принцессы с какой-то драгоценной цацкой, а всякие бездельники напридумали — камни, сверхсилы… Но были и те, кто вправду боялся. Опасался, как минимум. Кто-то из них дотянулся, видимо, до довольно редких книг, прочёл о защитных свойствах янтаря, поделился с другими…

— И клетка в убежище была не первой?

— Первой, но не единственной. Про неё конкретно никто и не знал, но идея не новая, прямо скажем. Кое-кто из богачей хотел защитить себя, оплести янтарными прутьями дом, чтобы в случае чего — опаловый монстр не сумел творить камни внутри. Те, кто победнее, просили янтарные амулеты, подвески. Причём я им сразу говорил, что такая вещь ни от чего не защитит, что нужен замкнутый контур, но знаешь, многие кивали и покупали всё равно… Слушай, если что, я сам никогда не верил, что ты пойдёшь на нас войной, — добавляет он, опасливо поглядывая на Кассандру. — Но им так было спокойнее. Ты ведь не злишься?

— Я? Нет. Совершенно, — она качает головой.

Тянет почему-то беззвучно рассмеяться. Всё то болезненное, мучительное, страшное, что давней обидой гнило внутри, — сейчас, в таком изложении, отчего-то не задевает. И кажется откровенно нелепым, и… да, действительно, почти смешным. Странно.

— Словом, теперь я, кажется, реабилитирован. Всё случилось вот так стремительно, я подобного никак не ожидал. Но оказалось, люди умеют иногда ужасно быстро забывать чужие ошибки. Гораздо… гораздо быстрее, чем ты сам сможешь их забыть.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— И ты теперь чувствуешь себя виноватым?

— Да. Именно. Когда я сидел в тюрьме, и даже когда не сидел, но меня ненавидели и проклинали на чём свет стоит… мне, конечно, было погано, и я мечтал, чтобы всё изменилось, но при этом — всё было как-то _справедливо_ , что ли. Я получал, что заслужил, я понимал, что так правильно. Теперь всё иначе, и… я уже не уверен, что так правильно. Особенно не уверен, что правильно было, когда принцесса публично солгала, чтобы меня оправдать. И чем благополучнее всё становится, тем чаще я об этом думаю. Может быть, лучше было бы, чтобы… она не так мне доверяла. Нет, я бы предал ради неё сапорианцев, хотя бы просто потому, что она сама была готова меня простить, но потом… Может, лучше было бы мне тихонько покинуть королевство, и дело с концом. Отец был бы, конечно, разочарован. Но в конце концов, я ведь и это тоже заслужил.

Кассандра не знает, что сказать. Он кается так искренне, что ей чертовски хотелось бы его утешить; но она не представляет, чем, — потому что он говорит правду. Здесь нечего возразить, не покривив душой.

— Она мой друг, я очень её люблю, — его голос сбивается слегка, — и я благодарен ей бесконечно, и меня _восхищает_ её способность доверять и прощать. Восхищает по-прежнему. Но теперь уже и пугает всё чаще. Она не понимает, что не всегда это уместно — тем более, для правителя государства, и ещё… не понимает, что иногда гораздо лучше получить по заслугам. Иногда _необходимо_ , чтобы тебя не прощали.

Кассандра разглядывает зачем-то его руки. Раструб одной из перчаток, даром что плотный, уже ощутимо смялся.

— Ну… ты действительно меня понимаешь, — это лучшее, что она находит сказать сейчас. — Спасибо.

Вэриан улыбается так широко, будто ему сделали какой-то сногсшибательный комплимент.

— У тебя всё хорошо будет, правда. Мы разберёмся с Зан Тири, и ты уедешь отсюда, начнёшь новую жизнь, и всем так будет лучше. А я… мне слишком легко всё сошло с рук, — его улыбка стремительно слабеет, но всё-таки не гаснет до конца, оставаясь едва различимым намёком. — Кстати, твой парень мне вчера сказал именно это, причём таким тоном, будто хотел открыть глаза на великую истину. Надо было видеть его лицо, когда я просто со всем согласился.

Кассандра не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Да. Пожалуй, вчера ей стоило чуть больше участвовать в разговорах.

— Не злись на него. Он… хочет как лучше, — это чертовски не то, что бы вправду описывало ситуацию, но она не представляет, как это правильно сформулировать.

— Да я и не думал злиться. Он забавный. И звери у него потрясающие, — Вэриан откидывает волосы со лба; на чёрной перчатке отчётливо мелькает седо-голубая прядь. — Где ты отыскала всю эту компанию?

— Да так, ничего особенного. Они просто хотели меня убить.

Об остальном не хочется рассказывать. Но Вэриану хватает и этого.

— Вот как. Знаешь, я что-то подобное и подозревал.

Какое-то время они молчат, и молчится на удивление легко и спокойно, будто это вполне логичная часть разговора; будто даже во время этого молчания — какая-то информация продолжает невидимо циркулировать между ними. Кассандре ужасно хочется сказать, что он, быть может, пока что действительно не заслужил — но это не страшно; у него впереди целая жизнь, в которой он заслужит ещё много-много хороших, важных, драгоценных вещей. И да, не исправит своих ошибок, потому что не всё, далеко _не всё можно исправить_ ; но сделает ещё множество не-ошибок, от которых ему и другим будет лучше, и… возможно, всё это в конечном счёте как-то уравновесится.

Или нет. Откровенно нелогичной кажется такая математика; будто в этом месте вся цепочка рушится в прах, а прежние доводы — грозят превратиться в россыпь дешёвых изъезженных фраз, которыми едва ли возможно кого-то по-настоящему _поддержать_.

И она молчит. И молчится на удивление легко и спокойно.

И не так уж долго — потому что Гектор, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрели, вскоре приближается к ним. На его предплечье, точно сокол-сапсан, держась лапками за плечо, сидит Рудигер. Бинтуронгов сегодня не привели — Гектор сам объявил, что им не следует ежедневно по полсуток проводить в тесном пространстве, рядом с химикатами и прочей дрянью; но Рудигера подобное едва ли когда-то смущало.

— Эй, парень, вы тут не заболтались? Тут по тебе кое-кто скучает, кажется.

— О, вы всё-таки подружились, — Вэриан улыбается уголком губ. — Мои поздравления. Знаешь, а я даже не могу пообещать, что он тебе что-нибудь отгрызёт. Хотя… обещать, что не отгрызёт, тоже не могу. Он просто не делал этого раньше.

Вэриан вытягивает руку, и Рудигер тут же проворно перебирается к нему. Кассандра, глядя на подобную идиллию, честно пытается удержать язык за зубами, но искушение слишком велико:  
— Кстати, мы тут как раз о тебе говорили. Вэриан сказал, что ты забавный.

— _Я?.._ — циановые глаза на миг становятся шире от удивления, и даже чуточку вспыхивают, кажется; наверное, для того, кто не привык ещё наблюдать этот чёртов свет, выглядеть должно до жути эффектно.

— Не волнуйся, — Кассандра склоняется к Вэриану, шепча нарочито громко, — на самом деле он не умеет убивать взглядом. Он притворяется.

— _Я просто не делал этого раньше_ , — Гектор обнимает её за плечо, притягивает к себе. И тихо-тихо добавляет:  
— Возможно, напрасно.

Кассандра смеётся и утыкается лбом ему в грудь.

Ей на секунду становится чертовски легко. Будто нет и не было ничего, что собрало их в этой лаборатории.

***

А условия здесь и впрямь _шикарные_. Сегодня, когда янтарь по отношению к ним уже не настолько хищен, — они наконец используют возможность убедиться.

Ванную комнату тускло освещает лишь одна зажжённая лампа, но в полумраке, быть может, даже и лучше. В конце концов, достаточно света — цианового, мягкого, вкрадчиво-приглушённого — дают его глаза и её волосы; быть может, без лампы и вовсе можно было бы обойтись.

Они лежат в просторной, наполненной тёплой водой ванной; и преимущественно — просто молчат, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Кассандра прикрывает глаза — и всячески пытается этот момент прочувствовать, тщательно сберечь в памяти. Ей на удивление спокойно, почти хорошо; и пускай они оба возбуждены, их тела всё же выматывает янтарь — так что ничего запальчивого, страстного, требующего изрядных усилий, между ними не происходит.

Иногда они лениво ласкают друг друга, скользя руками по горячей, размягчённой от воды коже. Рано или поздно это дойдёт, несомненно, до момента, когда один из них не сможет остановиться; но ещё не сейчас — сейчас это вальяжное, тёплое возбуждение затапливает осторожно и мягко, заполняя собой янтарную пустоту.

И Лунный Опал тоже светится ярче обычного — хотя, быть может, просто потому, что отражает гранями чужой свет. Когда Гектор накрывает её левую грудь рукой, чуточку сминая, опал оказывается в ямке меж его большим и указательным пальцем. Кассандра думает, что это чертовски красиво — то, как его смуглая кисть очерчивает циановый камень, отчётливо выделяясь на светлой коже.

И особенно хорошо, пугающе чётко видно края этой кожи — там, где они вплотную обтягивают опал; ни следов крови, ни ссадин, ни шрамов, никаких повреждений. _Так, будто он и был тут всегда._

Хотя сейчас Кассандра отчётливо ощущает, как под тёплой рукой в груди её бьётся что-то, что опалом, вероятно, не является — потому что опал, вот он, никак не касается этой руки, он наполовину снаружи, бледно-холодный, пугающе красивый.

_Но не уверена, что это что-то уже изменит._

Она поворачивается к Гектору в пол-оборота, легко находит глазами его горящие светом глаза; и, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, мягко ныряет в _тот мир_ — будто ждала, будто уже соскучилась по этому.

Циан похож на такую же приятную, ласково тёплую воду. То, что раньше было лишь осторожным нейтралитетом между их волями, — теперь становится чем-то вроде танца или короткого поединка, а вскоре и вовсе превращается в _объятие_. Они настороженно сближаются, прижимаясь друг к другу; и Кассандра снова отдаёт свою энергию, и сейчас — в отличие от того раза, в лаборатории — всё происходит легко и просто.

Он благодарно, немножко жадно принимает такой подарок. Они замирают, соединившись; Кассандра не помнит ни себя, ни мира, не помнит, вероятно, даже как дышать, — но не уверена, что сейчас это хоть сколь-либо важно.

— Прикажи мне, — в восприятие вторгается хриплый шёпот, и она не сразу понимает, что он исходит из реальности; а когда понимает, возвращается стремительно, неумолимо, из тепло баюкающего циана — обратно в разгорячённое тело.

— Что?..

— _Прикажи_ , — Гектор продолжает смотреть в глаза.

— Что именно приказать?

Распалённая усмешка, вспыхнувшая даже не на его губах, а на лице целиком, не отвечает на вопрос — _что_ , но совершенно ясно даёт понять — _о чём_.

— Ну а _чего_ ты от меня сейчас _хочешь_?..

— Так, _нет_ , — Кассандра опускает глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в водную гладь, даже отстраняется чуть-чуть — и дурман понемногу спадает, словно морок. — Ничего _такого_ я точно приказывать не буду.

— Почему же? — его рука скользит по её волосам, заправляя за ухо несколько прядей, и предательски крадётся ниже.

— Это неправильно.

Теперь настаёт её очередь ловко уходить от ласки; вполне успешно — и он её движениям даже усмехается, и кладёт руку обратно на грудь, мягко склоняя вернуться к исходной позе.

— Что неправильного, если я сам этого хочу?..

Кассандра тяжело выдыхает. Это чертовски трудно объяснить; а главное — она не уверена, что стоит объяснять сейчас, окончательно руша атмосферу.

— Слушай. Пока что мы всё ещё выпиты, так или иначе, спасибо янтарной клеточке. Не знаю, на что нас вообще хватит, — она усмехается нескладно. — Так что уж точно не сегодня. _Так неинтересно._

— А после? Будет интересно? — его большой палец принимается медленно кружить по краю границы между опалом и кожей. — Да, и кстати, не делай вид, что тебе эта идея не нравится.

— После — будет видно, — путано выпаливает Кассандра, немного теряясь от последней фразы, и прячет лицо, утыкаясь лбом Гектору в плечо.

Секунды сливаются воедино, сплетаются хрупкой тягучей нитью. Не поймёшь никак, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он опять нарушает тишину:  
— Но нам с тобой обоим уже явно лучше. Думаю, ещё пару дней, и привыкнем к этой дряни.

— Да, — отстранённо соглашается Кассандра. — Наверное, должны.

А затем, ощутив внезапный, но чертовски сильный порыв, резко поднимает голову, снова смотрит Гектору в лицо, чуть ли не хлестнув по нему взглядом; и спрашивает отчётливо, громче, чем говорила раньше:  
— Как считаешь, мы намерены поступить правильно?..

Он понимает, конечно, о чём она. Понимает прекрасно.

Его кисть прерывает своё движение; и вместо этого — накрывает ладонью сам опал, будто пытаясь его согреть или защитить.

— Мы ещё ничего не решили. Точнее… решать _тебе_ , начнём с этого.

Кассандра тихо, раздражённо выдыхает. Тоже — вполне себе ответ.

— Но я одно могу сказать. Тут нет _правильно_ и _неправильно_. Это риск. Так или иначе.

Осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, его подушечки пальцев начинают поглаживать уже сам опал; и странное дело — этот процесс вызывает в ней не меньше трепета, чем прикосновения к… куда более чувствительным местам. Вот только трепет этот — не возбуждённый, скорее, напротив, похож на прохладный приятный озноб.

_Ох, да они оба всё понимают прекрасно._

И оба сейчас — очарованы, именно _очарованы_ , как говаривал Вэриан, свалившейся на них грозной силой; насмерть заворожены возможностями, которые она даёт, и особенно — возможностью её себе подчинить. Два совершенно одинаковых, фатально похожих идиота, не способных жить, не принимая вызова, не вырывая у кого-то из рук победу; Кассандра не сомневается, что сейчас они сильны как никогда раньше, — но это не мешает им именно сейчас встретить тот вызов, с которым оба не сумеют справиться.

Она вздрагивает всякий раз, как его палец рисует щекотную дорожку на грани опала.

И давно уже не верит, что когда-то эта чёртова стекляшка _не была_ частью её самой.

— Что будет, если я его извлеку?..

— Н-ну, — Гектор чуть покачивает головой, мазнув ей мокрыми волосами по щеке, — тогда нам придётся снова заняться его охраной. И да, нам — это значит, _нам_. Ты так просто не отделаешься, как бывший носитель. Придётся включить тебя в Братство… а ещё придётся переименовать Братство, потому как звать тебя _сестрой_ я решительно против, — он склоняется ближе, обдавая жарким шёпотом ей ухо, и тут же отстраняется снова. — Ладно, если серьёзно… нам придётся многое научиться делать иначе. Надеюсь, что чёрные камни не вернутся, но и без них будет, чем заняться. Квирин прав, не те слухи об Опале ушли в массы. Охотников за ним станет больше, и стражей нужно будет больше тоже. К тому же, теперь мы без Адиры. Кое-какой магии очень будет не хватать.

Кассандре колет сердце ещё не чувство вины, но предчувствие его. Она прекрасно знает, что если избавится от Опала — потом всякий раз, видя, как кто-нибудь тратит свою жизнь, а то и жертвует ею ради защиты людей от этой разрушительной мощи, будет думать, что это она, только она виновата. _Не справилась._

Впрочем, она без понятия, что будет думать, если не справится с Опалом _в своём сердце_. Если источником разрушительной мощи станет сама.

— В частности, трёх десятков лишних лет нам больше никто уже не подарит. А заставлять людей тратить свою _настоящую_ жизнь на какую-то стекляшку — весьма некрасиво, не находишь? — пальцы Гектора замирают на секунду, прекращая рисовать ритуальные круги на циановой тверди. — Так что методы работы придётся пересмотреть. Хотя знаешь… быть может, оно и к лучшему.

По его лицу на мгновение пробегает тень, но тут же сменяется привычной ухмылкой:  
— Впрочем, кое-какие плюсы есть. К примеру, когда сидишь в изоляции — у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы прочитать тонну заумных книг. И быть потом не хуже всяких малолетних ботанов, которые лезут к твоей девчонке.

Кассандра вздрагивает. Она вдруг понимает — это ведь так просто, и как не догадалась раньше? — откуда он всё это знал и знает. Как смог так легко устроить аварию в лаборатории Вэриана, откуда так хорошо разбирался в свойствах кислотных кристаллов, почему сейчас оказался настолько полезен в работе. В мозаику ложится ещё один фрагмент.

Ещё один укол вины, болезненный и горький. И не слишком логичный, признаться.

— Но… что будет, если я его _не_ извлеку?..

Гектор отвечает не сразу. Его рука плавно продолжает движение по опалу.

— О. Тут может быть множество вариантов. Ничего толком не известно.

— Да нет, кое-что известно. К примеру, то, что ты будешь привязан ко мне постоянно, обречён на то, чтобы день за днём проводить мне _терапию_. Ну, или… это может быть, конечно, и кто-то другой из Братства, но…

Он бы на её месте нашёл, конечно, как превратить эту фразу в очаровательный, чуточку дразнящий комплимент; а она — только опускает глаза, выдохнув, проглотив окончание, но тут же и продолжает упрямо:  
— И потом, если мы не извлечём Опал сейчас — следующий шанс только через двадцать пять лет, верно? То есть с Эдмундом повезло, что Затмение было именно тогда, и его удалось остановить, но… что будет со мной?

Кассандра ловит себя на том, что во время этой тирады невольно прижимается к нему крепче — хотя казалось бы, куда уже. А он, кто бы вот мог представить, опять усмехается, даже сейчас — и на мгновение ей, как в старые добрые, хочется от всей души ему врезать.

— _Кассандра._ Скажи, ты держишь меня за идиота?

— _Что?_

— Ну, ты считаешь, что если бы дело правда обстояло так, как ты говоришь, я стал бы вообще тебе подобное предлагать?

Вот чёрт. В сердце просыпается предательская надежда. Робкая такая, неощутимая почти; прекрасно знающая, что быть здесь ещё не имеет никакого права.

— О чём ты?

— Да обо всём. О терапии, об извлечении Опала. С чего ты подобное взяла? Другие способы извлечь Опал есть, правда… надо признать, что Затмение, со всем своим выбросом энергии, Похитителем и прочей дрянью, среди них один из самых безобидных. Но двадцать пять лет ждать не обязательно. Что же касается терапии… — он медленно вздыхает. — Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Бывали случаи, когда люди перебарывали сильнейшие артефакты. Находили общий язык. Вступали в симбиоз. Полностью гасили побочки, от которых прежние носители умирали в муках. А ещё бывало… много других случаев. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Кассандра понимает прекрасно. Хотя, признаться, мысленно реагирует на это понимание совсем не так, как можно было бы ожидать.

_Возможно, это именно тот момент, после которого пути назад уже нет._

Но пока что ей страшно о подобном думать.

— Впрочем, знаешь, я _совершенно_ не против продолжать это ежедневно, — совсем тихо добавляет он, походя прикусив мочку её уха. — Сколько ты пожелаешь… _госпожа_.

Удивительно, как одно это слово он ухитряется произнести так, что почти вырывает — а быть может, и вырывает — у неё тихий стон. Но и при этом в голове предательски мелькает даже не мысль, а ощущение: если она извлечёт Опал — вполне вероятно, что он и вправду никуда её не отпустит, и затащит, как обещал, в своё новое Братство, — но уже никогда, никогда не назовёт её больше _госпожой_.

Она в этом уверена совершенно.

Хотя не передать, конечно, насколько мелочен и постыден этот аргумент по сравнению с теми, что сидят занозами в разуме ещё с середины дня. Тогда, в каморке, она опять поддалась эмоциям. Спасибо ещё, Вэриан отнёсся с пониманием, даже не напялил кандалы обратно; но сам факт… Она думала, что отошла уже от такого — творить камни непроизвольно, от злости; и уж тем более здесь, где каждый такой случайный демарш — как бы ей ни казалось, что Вэриан лукавил, — в теории всё же может грозить обвалом. Хотя, с другой стороны, памятуя об этом, она специально сотворила их именно из табурета; и успела даже вовремя вскочить, видя, что других подходящих поверхностей нет.

Да и если сравнить это с тем, что творилось с ней раньше, — прогресс налицо. Да и если вспомнить, что она тогда узнала про собственного отца…

А с ним всё стало бы гораздо легче, если бы она извлекла опал. Просто приехать на те чёртовы острова, в хороших доспехах, с добротным мечом по росту, с привычными чёрными волосами — просто выйти к нему навстречу и сказать, мол, _папа, я больше не монстр_ …

С глухим, уже не имеющим отношения к похоти стоном она зажмуривает глаза, не в силах совладать с этим кричащим на разные лады, тесно сплетённым клубком мыслей. И прижимается к Гектору ещё сильней, пряча лицо где-то в районе его ключиц, поначалу неосознанно, просто ища тепла; но секунду спустя — уже вполне намеренно поднимает голову и тянется к его губам, на которых в тусклом свете видны тёмно-багровые метки.

— Знаешь, мне так нравится, как ты решаешь _мной_ свои эмоциональные проблемы, — тихо шепчет он, ненадолго отрываясь от поцелуя; и эта фраза резко, обжигающе смущает — Кассандра слышит то, чего сама не могла столь ёмко сформулировать, но чертовски стыдилась. Она порывисто вдыхает, намереваясь хоть что-то ответить, но Гектор тут же прикрывает ей губы ладонью:  
— Эй, эй. Всё в порядке. Я же сказал — _мне нравится_. Никогда себе в таком не отказывай.

И больше они ещё долго ничего не говорят; впрочем, и не делают ничего, что могло бы в таком состоянии навредить. Просто долго, медленно, с удовольствием скользят руками по телам друг друга, гладя, изучая и щекоча, оставляя кое-где свежие царапины или короткие красные следы от щипков. И тех же рук — оказывается более чем достаточно, чтобы вскоре заставить друг друга лежать, тяжело дыша, сплетясь расслабленными уже телами; ощущая, как пустоту внутри вместо возбуждения — заполняет приятная сладкая усталость.

Кассандра лежит на нём сверху, на животе, лицом к лицу. Ныряет кистью в его мокрые волосы, расплетённые, без единой косы; пропускает меж пальцев — и сама удивляется и смеётся тому, что они вдруг встречают сопротивление, а Гектор заметно морщится от боли.

— Прости.

_Она забыла, что мокрые волосы могут путаться. Потрясающе._ Ну да, её-то, циановым, склизким, желейным, — такое давно уже не грозит.

— Всё нормально, — он неуловимо заставляет её руку выскользнуть, только чуть-чуть потянув на себя, и тут же — перехватив, мягко подносит тыльной стороной к губам.

И больше в тот вечер об опале они не говорят совсем. Хотя Кассандре всё равно кажется, что именно сейчас, именно сегодня — что-то неумолимо, необратимо поменялось.

Она ещё не понимает до конца, что.

Или, быть может, просто боится себе признаться.


	35. 34

На следующий день Вэриан приносит подробные, на удивление аккуратные чертежи на огромных листах; развешивает их на стоящей посреди лабы доске — прикрыв целый ворох разномастных бумаг, которыми та пестрила до этого. Кассандра задумчиво разглядывает нарисованный Похититель, свои будущие оковы, странного вида полупрозрачный гроб… ах нет, подождите, кажется, это аналог оков, предназначенный для Рапунцель.

— Я создал модель универсальной защитной капсулы, — гордо поясняет Вэриан. — Действительно, если мы поместим принцессу в подобие клетки, спасающей лишь от камней Кассандры, это будет смотреться… странно. И подозрительно. Постараться уберечь её от _всего_ , что может пойти не так, — куда логичней с нашей стороны. Опасностей-то и впрямь немало. Камни Кассандры, выброс энергии, сбой в работе Похитителя, глобальный магический катаклизм в случае, если Опал будет слишком недоволен тем, как мы с ним обращаемся.

После последней фразы повисает нехорошая пауза.

— Такое возможно? — первой не выдерживает Кассандра.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Вэриан, настораживающе широко улыбнувшись. Она заставляет себя поверить, что это не слишком удачная шутка; в конце концов, иначе едва ли Квирин и Гектор бы промолчали. — Но речь сейчас не об этом. Я добавил защитное сверхпрочное стекло, которое выдержит удары и взрывы, а заодно и абсорбирует часть негативной энергии. Создал пульт для управления дверцей изнутри: капсула сможет открываться и закрываться, защищая от внешних воздействий… В том числе от утягивания в портал, разумеется.

Он продолжает рассказ, вдаваясь в тонкости реализации, но Кассандра временно выпадает из разговора, рассматривая чертёж. Да, такое устройство и впрямь смотрится куда более уместно, чем клетка; параноидально, но уместно — с чего инженеры должны отпускать принцессу на столь сомнительное мероприятие, не приняв _все_ меры предосторожности? В конце концов, если уж для королевской семьи отгрохали такое _убежище_ на случай нападения, которое не факт ещё что случится, — то чему удивляться, что для принцессы, осознанно идущей на риск, построят капсулу по последнему слову техники?..

Пожалуй, при таком подходе — убедить Зан Тири куда больше шансов.

_Хотя всё равно не сказать чтоб их было так уж много._

Дождавшись паузы в разговоре, Кассандра спрашивает о предстоящей их с _ней_ встрече. По времени конкретики мало — непонятно ещё, как дальше пойдёт работа, — но, вероятно, раньше, чем за два-три дня до Затмения, обустроить всё вряд ли удастся. А вот удобные обстоятельства напрашиваются сами: Кассандру приведут на Мыс Януса отрепетировать ритуал — а там уж _она_ найдёт способ поговорить, особенно если инженеры будут не слишком тщательно следить за пленницей.

— Рапунцель дала паре своих охранников тайное распоряжение приглядывать за Мысом. Сказала, что до неё дошли слухи, якобы кто-то проводит там странные ритуалы, и это хорошо бы проверить… С тех пор там уже дважды замечали невысокую фигуру в плаще, — поясняет Вэриан.

Кассандра мрачнеет. Интересно, как скоро об этом тайном распоряжении узнает Юджин. _Или уже?_ Впрочем, нет — тогда бы он был уже здесь, размахивал сабелькой и обвинял всех в измене. Наверняка.

— Кстати, не боишься, что Зан выследит вас, когда вы начнёте ездить на Мыс для опытов? Она весьма хороша в плане скрытности. Я проверял.

— Боюсь, — серьёзно отвечает Вэриан. — Мы примем все меры предосторожности.

Гектор скептически щурится; но, по меньшей мере, этого ответа ему хватает, чтобы не продолжать. Уже неплохо.

На последнем, самом крупном чертеже Вэриана изображён Мыс — и подробно прорисовано, что и где должно располагаться. Защитный купол окутывает большую часть листа размашистым полукругом; под ним укрылся почерневший пень-портал, оставшийся от треклятого дерева, расположенный рядом Похититель, стоящие по бокам от него оковы и капсула — и череда ритуальных алтарей, отчеркнувших своим пунктиром _место силы_ от остального пространства. 

Воспоминания о том, что было здесь, когда дерево было ещё на месте, подкатывают, точно тошнота к горлу. Прежде всего — леденящее чувство бессилия, когда ты заперт в обездвиженном, пронизанном магией теле, которое, ко всему прочему, ещё и зависло в воздухе; даже сейчас мороз от этого подирает по коже — и остальные воспоминания уже не ранят так сильно. Пронзительный свист в ушах, которого и ждал, и боялся вроде, но всё равно не можешь ещё осознать, что _оно происходит_. И её рука в руке Юджина. И Рапунцель спасает их обоих, повисших над пропастью. 

И это было одно из немногих заданий, которые отец доверил ей лично.

_Было же такое время, когда он ей ещё доверял._

— Кассандра?..

Её отвлекают чертовски вовремя. Вздрогнув от осторожного прикосновения к локтю, она возвращается в реальность — и видит Квирина совсем рядом. И лишь сейчас понимает, что Вэриан уже перестал вещать; и теперь они на пару с Гектором собирают для неё, кажется, свеженький вариант пыточно-янтарной клетки.

— Да?

— Ты решила что-то насчёт опала?

Она предательски отводит глаза, прежде чем ответить. Будто бы собирается врать; будто бы врать при этом совсем не умеет, но собирается всё равно.

— Ещё нет. Мне ведь… не обязательно решать это прямо сейчас?

— Не обязательно, — кивает Квирин. — Амулеты мгновенно перенесут нас туда, где можно провести ритуал. Ты можешь решить даже во время Затмения. Когда разберётесь с Зан. Подашь нам знак, и Вэриан досрочно рассеет купол. Если… будет нужно, — и после паузы добавляет:  
— Хотя я бы советовал обдумать всё раньше.

Кассандра сдержанно кивает, хотя такой _совет_ и звучит неуловимо неприятно.

— Квирин, а можно вопрос?

— Можно, — она впервые слышит, чтобы это говорили так серьёзно; кажется, в другой ситуации он так же веско мог бы ответить «нельзя».

— То место силы, о котором ты говоришь… там проводили ритуал для Эдмунда?

— Да, верно. Именно там. Пересохший родник в королевском саду на территории замка. По счастью, надёжно скрыт от посторонних глаз.

Это звучит… иронично. До горечи. Кассандра рисует мысленно в голове территорию, по которой бродила не так давно; и тот самый родник припоминает, но очень смутно. Это уж явно не так претенциозно и пафосно, как Мыс Януса.

Хотя сейчас, после всего, что было в Тёмном Королевстве, — будь там хоть гигантский колосс, он бы всё равно был _надёжно скрыт от посторонних глаз_.

— Я принёс кое-что. Думаю, после этого у тебя станет меньше вопросов.

Кассандра лишь сейчас замечает в его руках тёмно-коричневую папку, вроде той, что была у Вэриана. И уже подозревает, что там; сердце пронзает неуютной прохладой.

— Здесь информация, что нам удалось собрать об Опале, — Квирин подтверждает её мысли. — Документы, свидетельства очевидцев, протоколы опытов. Многое ты уже знаешь. Но, думаю, тебе стоит ознакомиться со всем, — он ставит интонационно жирную точку в конце этой фразы, но через несколько секунд зачем-то продолжает её, переломанную:  
— Прежде чем ты сделаешь выбор.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Кассандра, принимая папку из его рук, так осторожно, будто та способна укусить. — Я могу взять её в убежище? Когда её нужно вернуть?

— Можешь. Можешь держать её, сколько тебе нужно. Большая часть материалов здесь — копии. Вся информация, что требуется мне, у меня есть в других источниках. Но к чтению тебе стоит приступить пораньше. Правда.

Кассандру опять неприятно царапает этот вот непрошеный — и полностью обоснованный, что ещё неприятнее — совет. От взгляда Квирина ей почему-то кажется, что тот прекрасно понимает, что за холодок оплёл сейчас её сердце, и почему она так аккуратно, чуточку брезгливо держит папку зажатой между пальцами, точно опасную змею.

— Спасибо, — повторяет она.

— Пожалуйста, — кивает Квирин и твёрдым шагом отходит, демонстрируя, что разговор закончен.

Она придирчиво осматривает, даже щупает неровный тёмный картон без подписей или заголовков — не разберёшь даже, какой стороной повернуть, — да бездумно теребит пальцами гладкие ленточки-завязки. Кажется, у Вэриана папка изношена куда сильнее, а эту будто бы не так часто и открывали. Кассандра уже намерена стать одной из немногих — но в этот момент её зовут на свидание с пыточной клеткой.

И она послушно отправляется на новые пару часов экзекуции. А после — недолго приходит в себя; а после — как-то незаметно становится ясно, что ребятам вполне себе полезны лишние руки, чей обладатель пускай и слабо представляет техническую подоплёку происходящего, но способен хотя бы забить гвоздь или завернуть гайку, перетащить что-нибудь с места на место, принести нужный инструмент или просто прибраться. Последнее может показаться не столь важным, но — конкретно здесь весьма актуально; иначе когда-нибудь бардак, перейдя критическую точку, просто не позволит нормально работать дальше.

В глубине души Кассандра встревоженно ждёт, что вот-вот в лабораторию снова золотистой пчелой вопьётся Рапунцель; но этого так и не происходит, и в итоге весь день пролетает совершенно незаметно. Впрочем, что же — внезапно пригодившись в важной работе, на которую дано совсем немного времени, нужно было послать всех куда подальше и сесть читать про свою стекляшку?

Квирин ведь сам сказал, что папку можно взять в убежище и изучить там.

Так что та и лежит себе смирно, нераскрытая, неразвязанная, поглощая ламповый свет тёмно-картонными рыхлыми боками. До самого вечера.

***

Сегодня слабость, пронзающая тело по возвращении в убежище, уже не так выражена, как вчера, не говоря уже о первых днях. Непривычно — даже на стену опереться не тянет; но в то же время некая внутренняя пустота, ощущение своей _неполности_ — всё равно наваливаются вмиг. Вероятно, к ним будет привыкнуть куда сложнее — мелькает мысль и гаснет, потому что сейчас Кассандру сильнее занимает кое-что другое.

Можно было тянуть с прочтением папки днём; там была хотя бы уважительная причина. Но уж не сейчас.

И вскоре она, разместившись на кровати принцессы, с лёгкой дрожью в пальцах распутывает гладкие, приятные на ощупь завязки.

Первым делом — перебирает содержимое папки. Сухое, формальное донельзя _описание объекта_ ; несколько протоколов опытов; переплётенные статьи, самая внушительная из которых озаглавлена «Сравнительный анализ Лунного Опала и других геммологических артефактов». Ещё одна подшивка; на первой странице подписано от руки: «История обнаружения» — а внутри такой же сухой язык, что и в описании объекта. И на самом низу, под всей этой кипой бумаги разной степени старости, лежит изящный, манерно завитый с обоих концов, из совсем _небумажного_ на ощупь материала сделанный свиток.

_Смерть тела — только начало._ Это выведено сверху, каллиграфическим почерком, с игольно-тонкими, хищно вздёрнутыми окончаниями букв. Ниже расположено красочное, цветное изображение Лунного Опала; удивившись, Кассандра осторожно проводит ногтем по его краю…

Тот проскальзывает по совершенно гладкой, безо всяких следов краски или чернил, поверхности. Ну да, разумеется. Это магическая копия, не оригинал. Помнится, Вэриан говорил когда-то, что такое возможно — пусть и весьма затратно, так что используют такие технологии только для ценных документов.

— Ох, да ни черта себе, — негромко доносится из-за её плеча.

Кассандра вздрагивает. Чёрт. Ещё месяц назад он поплатился бы за такое прилетевшим от неё ударом — причём чисто рефлекторным, от неожиданности.

_И прекрасно знает, что сейчас уже не поплатится._

— Прекрати подкрадываться, — цедит она, не оборачиваясь.

— Извини. Не знал, что у тебя тут… _такое_. Можно мне тоже почитать, или это личное?

— Личное, — кивает она, и, выдержав небольшую паузу, добавляет:  
— Можно.

Гектор садится рядом, чуть приобняв её за плечи; она бы никогда не созналась, но от этого становится ощутимо легче. Сердце даже почти не стынет, когда её взгляд скользит по свитку вниз — чтобы наткнуться на стихотворение, витиеватое, пафосное до жути. Единым полотном сплетаются туманные фразы о том, что мол-де эта чудесная штука даст своему обладателю великие силы — но и возьмёт с него сполна, и подружит со смертью, и вообще протащит через такие тернии, что обладатель бы подумал ещё десять раз, прежде чем в подобное ввязываться. И с большой вероятностью — как намекают, дёшево стращая и интригуя, последние строки — ничем хорошим эта затея не закончится всё равно…

Короче говоря, самая заурядная страшная байка; у Ксавье рассказывать такие получалось куда лучше. К чему удивляться, что ничем хорошим эта затея по первости и вправду не кончалась, если уж артефакт упал с небес — или откуда там — в подобной комплектации?..

История про падение с небес выглядит откровенно сомнительной, но — _описание объекта_ , как ни странно, утверждает, что на данный момент эта гипотеза о происхождении опала считается приоритетной. От канцелярита Кассандре охота глаза прополоскать; в них рябит от запятых, слов «что», «который» и «предположительно», когда она доползает до конца документа. _Непредположительного_ здесь мало; впрочем, видимо, это описание подкинули коллекционеры королевским учёным — а значит, в нём могли о многом и умолчать.

Протоколы опытов оформлены в едином стиле. Место действия не упоминается, а носитель опала так и назван сухим — «носитель»; но указанные даты да едкие, неформальные комментарии вытаскивают из памяти нужный образ…

— Это Зельда, верно? Она ставила опыты на Эдмунде?

Гектор молчит с полминуты, изучая документ, прежде чем ответить:  
— Да. Вернее всего. Точнее, не знаю, Зельда или нет, я был с ней мало знаком. С её стилем письма тоже. Но да, это должен быть Эдмунд. Наверняка.

И у того и впрямь, кажется, мысли шли всё сплошь куда-то в военное русло. Хотя он был силён, легко творил по несколько десятков камней; но, как поняла Кассандра, _ничего_ , кроме этих однообразных камней, у него не получалось вообще. А камни только и могли, что тянуться остриями в сторону тех, кому носитель желал боли и смерти, да протыкать, дотянувшись; создание частоколов, фигур, конструкций — не удавалось, даже если такая цель ставилась напрямую. Только острые камни.

— Как думаешь, дело просто в том, что он изначально брал Опал, чтобы воевать? А отточить другие навыки не успел? Или есть ещё что-то?

_Ещё какая-то разница между нами_ , глотает она со стыдливой надеждой.

Гектор с лёгкой усмешкой говорит то, что в последние дни и так слышно слишком часто:  
— Я не знаю.

_Зато честно._

Она прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к своему сердцу, будто желая спросить — _ты и со мной поступишь так же, как с ним, или есть ещё что-то?_

Сердце отзывается мёртвой, глухой тишиной; Кассандра не помнит, чтобы оно так молчало раньше. Быть может, дело в янтарной клетке. Кстати, занятно, влияние янтаря на опал тоже впервые изучил, кажется, именно автор того документа — вот только создавать этот янтарь, как Вэриан, он умел едва ли…

Кассандра движется дальше. История также написана сухо, но зато короткими фразами, а не длиннющими цепями слов, густо поросшими запятыми, так что читать её проще. Коллекционерам опал передал шаман из одной небольшой жаркой страны, познания Кассандры о которой ограничены скупыми обрывками того, что зубрилось в школе. Рассказал пространную историю о том, как женщина его племени сделалась _одержима дьяволом_ , и он, такой молодец, провёл сложнейший ритуал, чтобы с этакой оказией разобраться; увы, несчастная погибла, но вот камешек, в каком сосредоточилась _дьявольская сила_ , из неё благополучно удалось извлечь…

Коллекционеры провели расследование — весьма масштабное для организации их размеров — и нашли ещё два случая носительства опала, которые перечислили от позднего к раннему.

Мелкий местечковый тиран, который и раньше умом и спокойствием не отличался, использовал силу опала, чтобы пойти войной на соседнее, более развитое королевство. Положив немало своих и чужих солдат, он сгинул где-то в битве: в плен его якобы не брали, на поле брани ни живым, ни мёртвым не нашли — но, вероятно, народ, уставший от истеричного правителя, регулярно дырявившего камнями подданных, не больно-то и искал.

И — Огинус Чёрный, живший в давние времена могущественный некромант, чьё имя обросло легендами плотней, чем имена Деманитуса и Зан Тири, и оттого в этих легендах ещё сложнее отыскать правду. Неизвестно даже, испытал ли он действие Опала на себе, и если да, то как ему удалось с ним справиться. Но кое-какие источники утверждают, что среди его способностей было и создание нерушимых острых камней, и те, кому случалось видеть его обнажённым и впоследствии выжить, говорили, что в груди у него вместо сердца зияет циановая дыра. А когда одряхлевший Огинус, скончавшись от старости, отправился продолжать свой некромажий путь в Вечность, на месте его физической смерти якобы остался таинственный камень; тот самый свиток нашли много позже в уцелевших дневниках Огинуса…

— Ну это уже совсем бредни, — раздражённо выдыхает Кассандра. — И серьёзно, страшные сказочки, изложенные формальным языком, называются теперь _исследованием_? Где обоснования, доказательства, оригиналы этих источников, чёткие ссылки на них, в конце концов? Или… Квирин что-то может скрывать от нас? — она искоса смотрит на Гектора.

— Не думаю. Едва ли ему сейчас есть резон. Скорее, та организация была… специфической. Ну, либо они и правда ни черта не знали, вот и решили испытать стекляшку в деле, — в голосе Гектора чувствуется злость. Небеспричинная, думает Кассандра; и тут же понимает, что и сама, в общем-то, не больно отличается от тех ребят. Ну да, разве что, эксперименты ставила на себе; и руководила ею не жажда познания — а вовсе чёрт знает что.

Но почти не ощущает вины. Не до этого.

В чёртовом «Сравнительном анализе...» обоснований и ссылок как раз в избытке — так, что не меньше часа приходится сквозь них продираться. Впрочем, оно того стоит: здесь Кассандра находит всё, что урывками, на уровне предположений доносилось до неё раньше — и действительно, впрочем, оказывается _лишь предположениями_. Гипотезы, которые автор статьи считает вероятными — о чём рассуждает долго и многословно, сравнивая Опал с другими артефактами; звучит убедительно, но никто не обещает, что это правда. То, что к носителю, которого Опал призвал сам, он и вправду будет более благосклонен; то, что силы, данные Опалом, можно многократно развить; то, что даже мощнейший артефакт можно _перебороть, найти общий язык, вступить в симбиоз_ …

_Полностью погасить побочки, от которых прежние носители умирали в муках._ И всё остальное.

Также автор крайне не рекомендует устранять носителя магией или взрывом; Опал, якобы, такого отношения может не оценить — и спровоцировать коллапс, последствия которого будут пострашнее любых камней. Касательно обычного убийства — к примеру, банального перерезания горла — автор ничего не утверждает; вот только полумертвеца, способного жить, вероятно, даже вообще без горла, а заодно и распороть любого врага звездой камней, — обычным способом убить не так-то просто.

_Видимо, это и сохранило жизнь Эдмунду._

_И не исключено, что… в какой-то момент — ей тоже._

Кассандра силой заставляет себя об этом не думать. Особенно сейчас — когда один из этих _потенциальных устранителей_ сидит к ней так близко; и ей слишком хорошо от его тепла, чтобы представлять, как всё могло сложиться иначе. 

С тяжёлым сердцем завершив чтение, она приступает к следующей статье. Её взгляд равнодушно скользит по словам «перспективы существования антагониста»; она не понимает сначала, почему пальцы Гектора неуловимо напрягаются; но тут же, напоровшись на слово «солнечный», — вздрагивает ещё до того, как видит рядом неожиданное «алмаз».

О существовании Солнечной Капли автор не знал, и гипотетический артефакт, противоположный Лунному Опалу, назвал Солнечным Алмазом — что, следует признать, звучит куда более логично. И свойства его перечислил на удивление точно; а после пустился в рассуждения о том, что может произойти при синергии Опала и Алмаза. Если вкратце — всё, что угодно. Лишение одного артефакта магической силы. Или обоих. Или глобальный коллапс, разрывающий время и пространство. Или попросту ничего.

_Интересно, на какой вариант рассчитывала Адира._ Какое-то мрачное удовлетворение рождается внутри от этой мысли; но Кассандра слишком хорошо чувствует, что рука Гектора, ещё недавно спокойно лежавшая на её плече, теперь незаметно его стиснула.

И откладывает статью куда подальше. С твёрдым намерением к ней больше не возвращаться.

Последняя статья описывает свойства чёрного оружия. Да, Кассандра до сих пор прекрасно помнит это уклончивое слово _оружие_ , брошенное Гектором когда-то; но лишь сейчас убеждается в том, что чёрный меч и вправду не одинок. У авторов был короткий кинжал и некое подобие сабли — лихо изогнутое, сомнительное слегка с точки зрения боевых свойств.

Исследование скупое: да, чёрное оружие режет камни, хотя аномально острым его не назовёшь — просто материал вступает с камнями во мгновенную реакцию, заставляя клинок распарывать их легко, точно масло. Да, материал этот науке не известен — судя по свойствам, это металл, но не похожий ни на один из существующих, твёрдый и лёгкий; кстати сказать, доспехи, что получает при слиянии носитель, — тоже, видимо, сделаны из него же. А ещё утверждается, что тот самый шаман, изгонявший дьявола, вместо с опалом добровольно отдал и оба клинка; и болтал при этом нечто странное, мол-де в них — заключены души тех, кто достойно и отчаянно этому дьяволу противостоял…

_За исключением представленных показаний, авторам не удалось получить никаких свидетельств того, что объекты содержат какие-либо метафизические сущности (т. н. «души»). Вместе с тем, проведённый анализ нельзя назвать всеобъемлющим, и в силу явного магического происхождения объектов данную гипотезу преждевременно отвергать._

С Кассандры хватило уже, конечно, этих сказочек — которые сказочками и остаются, как ни увивай слова многометровыми змеями.

Ей интереснее другое.

Она поворачивает голову в сторону потеплевшей, заметно поспокойневшей кисти, чуть задевая подбородком фаланги пальцев; и обжигается тут же о горящий цианом уголок глаза.

И выдыхает коротко и прерывисто, так, будто хочет что-то сказать. И Гектор делает точно так же. И оба недолго молчат, но затем — она всё же спрашивает, решившись:  
— Ты не знаешь, где сейчас… эти кинжал и сабля?

_Забавно будет, если в башне он — в любой момент мог вдребезги искромсать всю защиту, на какую она тратила столько времени и сил._

Но он только хмыкает холодновато:  
— Не знаю. Кинжал после разорения Спирали не нашли. Саблю коллекционеры отдали Зельде, когда Эдмунд осваивался с камнями, но потом, во время Затмения… она пропала. Мы не в курсе, где она сейчас. И уцелела ли в принципе. 

— А меч?..

— А меч _появился_. Но… каким образом, мы не знаем тоже, если ты об этом.

Кассандра чуть опускает голову. В горле легко скребётся чувство вины — не больно-то логичное, но гнетущее всё равно. Ей впервые — несмотря на весь тот чёртов путь раскаяния, или что там она прошла с момента, когда заграбастала себе Опал, — впервые приходит в голову, что возможно, _она не имела права забирать меч_. Даже несмотря на то, что честно отняла его в бою, да и впоследствии он был ей явно нужнее, чем Адире.

_Ты же не веришь, не веришь вправду, что там может быть чья-то душа?.._

_Шаман из дикого племени не то ещё скажет, надышавшись своих благовоний._

Резко выдохнув, она отворачивается обратно. Кажется, на этом всё, материалы кончились; она берёт папку, чтобы сложить их, и замечает на дне пару грязно-коричневых, слившихся с ним по цвету и оттого не замеченных раньше, листов.

_Протокол проведения процедуры 1.5-Катоблепас…_

То ли бумага потемнела от времени, то ли на неё просыпали или пролили что-то; да может, это и не бумага вовсе — чёрт разберёт этих алхимиков. Текст печатный, зачем-то светло-бежевый, и буквы издевательски бледнеют на тёмном фоне, вызывая в глазах неуютную рябь.

Инструкция по… _терапии_. Кассандра понимает это сразу, едва скользнув глазами по заголовку. На первом листе тот вариант, которому, видимо, подвергался Эдмунд: осознанный контакт воль с использованием какой-то магической побрякушки — оба участника должны прислониться ладонями к туманно описанному _объекту_ , и глаза цианом вспыхивают лишь тогда, но зато у обоих. 

На втором листе — текущий вариант, относящийся к Ловушке Разума. Такой документ Кассандра с лёгкостью могла бы уже написать и сама. Даже добавить кое-что — например, то, что и приказывать обязательно не всегда. Документ, что занятно, разбит на две части; первая выглядит так, будто речь идёт просто об артефакте, подчиняющем разум, и лишь во второй дают понять, какое влияние это _подчинение разума_ окажет на того, кто носит опал.

Зан Тири, видимо, попал в руки первый вариант. По некоторым формулировкам — точь-в-точь.

— Гектор?.. — глухо произносит Кассандра.

— Да?

_Она имеет право об этом знать, ведь так?.._

— Ты не в курсе, откуда _она_ … откуда Зан вообще узнала о свойствах Ловушки? В Спирали она ведь хранилась под видом абсолютно другого объекта, верно?

— Да, верно. И нет, я не знаю, — серьёзно, с едва ощутимой горечью говорит он. — Да, мы приглядывали за тобой. И были готовы подкинуть эту информацию, едва станет ясно, что тебе нужна терапия. Но… слушай, это _не было_ ясно. И мы ждали. Наблюдали. Ну и уж ясное дело, мы бы подкинули это тебе, а не мутной потусторонней девке, которая вьётся рядом. Ну, по меньшей мере… _трое из нас_.

Кассандра разворачивается резко, на этот раз полностью, заставляя его руку соскользнуть с плеча. Смотрит ему прямо в глаза; и смотрит долго, но не опускаясь в циан.

— Эй, ну давай, — громким шёпотом говорит он. — _Спроси._

Его пальцы ныряют ей в волосы, ладонь ложится на загривок, заставляя приблизиться ещё сильней, едва не соприкасаясь лбами.

— Давай, госпожа. Ты мне не веришь. Это нормально. Я бы не верил тоже.

И Кассандра соглашается. Всё происходит легко, воля Гектора будто ждёт её там; одно короткое, взаимосогласное объятие, один простой вопрос — и такой же простой ответ:  
— Да. Я сказал правду.

На какое-то время они ещё замирают, сплетаясь волями. А после, когда циановый мир сужается до яркого света чужих глазниц, — Кассандре в голову приходит внезапная мысль, какую она и озвучивает тут же:  
— Послушай, но когда всё кончится… как ты будешь жить с такими глазами? Тем более путешествовать? Может, Квирин сможет что-то доработать, чтобы было как в первой версии? Чтобы свет зажигался только во время контакта? Можно у нас обоих. Я не против.

Она даже не понимает сразу, почему по губам Гектора скользит такая странная усмешка, когда он отвечает:  
— Может быть, и сможет. Я узнаю.

И лишь чуть позже, собирая материалы в папку, вдруг осознаёт: _она спросила так, будто всё уже решено_. Будто они уже обо всём договорились. Они разбираются с Зан Тири. Она оставляет Опал. Они уезжают мотаться по свету.

_Да пропади всё пропадом._

Она по-прежнему представления не имеет, как будет правильно — или хотя бы более ответственно, или хотя бы менее опасно, или хотя бы _что-нибудь_. Но вот _чего она хочет_ — кажется, знает прекрасно, и весь этот ворох информации, что уместился в голову за последние пару часов, — не поменял того, что происходит в сердце.

От этого должно быть, наверное, страшно; но Кассандра внутри этого кошмара уже так давно, что успела привыкнуть, обустроиться, повесить на окна занавески и табличку с адресом у двери. Да чего там — уже так давно, что не очень-то и помнит, что там, снаружи.

И в конце концов, если история Огинуса Чёрного — правда, то выходит, он носил Опал много лет, но не сошёл с ума и благополучно умер своей смертью?..

Хотя, вероятно, могущественный некромант, известный своими убийственными заклятьями и тёмными ритуалами, — не лучший образец для подражания.

Но у всех есть свои недостатки.

***

Сон ей снится кошмарный, душный. Начало совсем размыто; остальное — остаётся в памяти рваными фрагментами. Она — грозный маг в длиннющем, до пят, одеянии, где вырезана неровная дыра на месте сердца; её уважают, боятся и ненавидят за то, что она сделала — здесь провал, но что-то внутри уверенно подсказывает, что _есть за что_. Конфликт между нею и простым народом длится годами, но в конечном счёте — она просыпается однажды ночью, выходит на балкон своей чёрной башни и видит, что вокруг — единым полотном раскинулась вооружённая граблями, вилами и ножами разъярённая толпа…

Ей не страшно.

Она прекрасно знает, что способна с этим справиться.

Она делает шаг вперёд, и обводит толпу горячечным взором, и спрашивает: _чего вы хотите?_ — получая в ответ поток отборной брани и проклятий, обвинений во всём на свете и пожеланий скорейшей смерти, с сожжением во всех ипостастях ада…

Она вскидывает руку. Ей есть чем ответить.

Но скользя по костям опаловой силой, из кончиков пальцев вырывается _пустота_. Толпа, замершая в ожидании расправы, ещё молчит и безмолвствует — но постепенно приходит в себя; во многом, верно, от гримасы недоумения, прорисованной на лице их госпожи.

Госпожи, которая снова вскидывает руки. Чтобы снова — всё закончилось пустотой.

И чей-то голос из толпы развязно орёт:  
— Да ведь она ничего не может!

Где-то с десяток секунд ещё нужно людской махине, чтобы осознать этот факт. А после — гудящее, зудящее, ненавидящее полотно движется вперёд; а Кассандра опять пытается сотворить заклятье, уже отчаянно и зло — но с тем же результатом.

_Какого чёрта._

Будто бы в дурном сне — _стоп, а разве это не он?_ — она видит, как гогочущая толпа штурмует вход её башни; злою силой срывает замок, разухабисто сшибает крепления для факелов — _стоп, а разве камни не нерушимы?_ — и вламывается внутрь, улюлюкая и хохоча.

Будто бы в дурном сне, отстранённо и мутно, до неё доходит — вот-вот они будут здесь, ворвутся на балкон, обвиняя её в ведьмовстве, в некромагии и чёрт разберёт ещё в чём.

Она поворачивается спиной к перилам, за которыми, внизу, орут и гикают ещё те, кто поробчее и послабее; вскидывает руки, готовая к последней своей атаке, той, что _тоже ничем не кончится_. И за жалкое мгновение _до_ — отчётливо понимает вдруг, что _всё это только снится_ ; и зажмуриться изо всех сил, до рыжих звёздочек перед глазами, вырвать себя из того, что кажется таким _настоящим_ , — выглядит единственным спасением… 

_Вдох._

Спавшая на спине, она единым движением резко садится на кровати, заглатывая ртом воздух и открывая глаза.

_Вдох-вдох-вдох._

Густой полумрак спальни впечатывается в сознание не сразу, заставляя на миг повиснуть в этом дурацком _недо-_ , не понимая, что с тобой происходит.

_Вдох-вдох-вдох-вдох-вдох._

Тяжело глотая воздух подпухшими губами, она возвращается в реальность — с неким внутренним сомнением, но уже осознавая, что она ещё жива, ещё существует, ещё здесь.

_И в пальцах, и в сердце всё ещё пусто._

Вдох, вдох, вдох.

Они с Гектором по-прежнему спят на незначительном, но всё-таки расстоянии; в глубине души ей ужасно стыдно, но даже после всего, что было, — иначе не получается. Но его чуткий слух даёт о себе знать; вздрогнув от её частого, шумного дыхания — _именно так, ей ведь хочется верить, что она не кричала,_ — он тоже распахивает глаза и садится на кровати.

— _Эй._ Ты в порядке?

Он протягивает руку, кладя ей ладонь на скулу; это короткое тепло приводит в чувство быстрей и эффективней всей дыхательной терапии.

— Не очень. Прости. Мне кошмар приснился.

Полутёмная комната проступает в сознании, покачиваясь сумбурно; да, она — ещё здесь, ещё Кассандра, ещё в убежище принцессы, ещё сотрудничает с ней, ещё пытается изгнать на тот свет Зан Тири… _ещё, ещё, ещё_.

_Ещё не Огинус Чёрный. Ещё не поглочена дьявольской силой Опала, верно?_

Она растопыривает пальцы, ногтями по-дурацки упираясь в одеяло.

— Эй. Всё хорошо, — ладонь Гектора ложится чуть глубже, за ухо, но не гладит и не дразнит, а только согревает мягко. — Ну, явно не хуже, чем когда мы ложились спать.

Последняя фраза невольно заставляет Кассандру усмехнуться; и да — это рушит наконец тот страшный, стеклянный мир, что отстроило её воображение.

— Спасибо, — кивает она, против воли клацнув зубами.

Ласково надавив на скулу, он вынуждает её опять опуститься на простыни — и ложится рядом, сохраняя всё ту же вежливую дистанцию.

— Спасибо, — повторяет она, сжимая одеяло в похолодевших руках. Отчего-то мелькает мысль — попытаться сейчас сотворить камень; сущая глупость — когда она и так знает, что там пустота, пустота, _пустота и ничего больше_ , так чего травить лишний раз себе душу.

Она зажмуривает глаза, делая глубокий вдох, точно перед нырком; и усилием воли выгоняет себя из реальности — последним воспоминанием о которой остаётся призрачное тепло чужого тела чуть ниже уха.

Что самое странное — выгоняет небезуспешно. И не просыпается до самого утра.

Что самое главное — ничего ей при этом не снится.


End file.
